DragonTek: The Future of the Saiyajin
by Nadz
Summary: Complete, Revision Ch 75 Up! Completed!... Please Read & Review!... Soon after the end of DBGT, Goku Jr., Vegita Jr., and their Saiya-jin family will face the greatest, darkest threat they have known in their lifetime - the alien force known as Radam.
1. Introduction Hello Son Goku Jr

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part I: The Invasion Saga_)**

**Introduction**

At the conclusion of Dragonball GT, two events occurred. First, the Son Goku we all know and love allowed himself to be absorbed into the Dragonballs. The reason was that over the course of the series, Goku and his friends had overused the balls, making many 'good' wishes – thus resulting in much positive energy flowing _out_ from the balls while much negative energy flowed _into_ them. This corrupted Shenron, the giant dragon who lived inside the balls and granted wishes. As a result, seven mega-powerful Evil Shenrons emerged, and even Goku and Vegita, in their strongest forms, barely managed to kill them.

As a result, Goku agreed to be absorbed into the Dragonballs so that he would restore the positive energy in the balls and so that he could serve as a watchman – he could keep people's wishes in check.

After that, the episode fast-forwarded approximately a hundred years into the future, where the second event occurred – we saw a futuristic Tenkaichi Budokai (Martial Arts Tournament for the title of 'World's Strongest'), in which we were introduced to a young Goku Jr. and Vegita Jr., who met for the first time as they squared off. During their bout, Goku Jr. was cheered on by his grandmother Pan, while Vegita Jr. was cheered on by his mother, who strongly resembled Buruma, the late wife of the late Vegita Sr.

For the purposes of DragonTek, the author has changed Vegita Jr.'s mother such that she is not a descendant of Buruma (or Vegita Sr.). Rather, it is Vegita Jr.'s father, Gejin, who is of that bloodline.

The main Saiya-jin characters on which DragonTek focuses are: Goku Jr., Vegita Jr., Alena (Vegita's twin sister), and their Saiya-jin cousin, Kenshin. These individuals are the result of four major lineages that were created from the Son and Briefs families, all of which are described below.

* * *

_Lineage Chart_

Because Fanfiction dot net will not let me display an ASCII-formatted lineage chart, one is available online at: www dot geocities dot com slash vegitto02 slash dragontek slash dteklineagechart dot html

Please copy the URL into a browser, replacing the _dot_ and _slash_ terms with their respective symbols. It is strongly recommended to review this lineage chart, as it is important to know who the characters are in DragonTek. Thank you for your patience!

* * *

_Lineage Explanations (This is mostly for reference -- you can skim or skip this if this gets too tedious): _

_The first lineage: The ancestry of Son Goku Jr. _

The passing of generations that led to the birth of Goku Jr. was one with its share of sorrow and grief. Son Pan, granddaughter of Son Goku Sr. and daughter of Son Gohan, broke relations with Trunks and eventually began dating a man named Utemaro, a person whom she thought was trustworthy. During their relationship, Pan became pregnant, but Utemaro refused to marry her. When she insisted on tying the wedding knot, he disappeared without a trace. A jilted Pan soon gave birth to her illegitimate son, Lacto.

Born a sickly infant, Lacto suffered deteriorating health that prevented him from training and achieving even a fraction of the strength his ancestors had possessed. Yet, he did find true happiness in his mid-life marriage to his sweetheart, Euiko, and they shared the most joyous moment of their lives when their first and only son was born. Grandmother Pan had remarked upon how the baby so strongly resembled the legendary Son Goku, and thus the name stuck. Misfortune struck a year later when Lacto fell victim to the fatal stage of his chronic illness. Pan then lived with Euiko and helped her raise Goku.

When Goku Jr. was two years old, Euiko also passed away from an incurable illness.

_The second lineage: The ancestry of Son Kenshin and Son Nio _

Son Goten, Gohan's younger brother, eventually married a young lady named Parisu. Their son, Akira, married Trunks's daughter, Anita, in a grand wedding. Trunks had decided to divide Capsule Corporation amongst his own children, and thus Anita inherited a substantial portion.

Several years into their marriage, Akira and Anita produced a son, Ichiro, who grew up under the strict and disciplined hand of his parents. During Ichiro's university years, Goten and Parisu passed on. It was not long before Ichiro himself was married to the woman he loved, Megumi. The couple soon had their first child – a boy named Kenshin, a strong youth who grew up with an unusual knack for handling knives and swords. Twelve years later, Ichiro and his wife, Megumi, had a daughter, Nio.

_The third lineage: The ancestry of Briefs Vegita Jr. and Briefs Alena _

Briefs Trunks, the son of Prince Vegita, married and had two children. The elder was Anita, who eventually married Akira, Goten's son. The younger was a boy named Chomei, who conveniently adopted the slacker tendencies of his father when it came to training and handling Capsule Corporation affairs.

When Chomei inherited his half of the company, he wasted his resources and mishandled them completely – eventually, his share of Capsule Corporation bankrupted and collapsed. Chomei went on to marry, and he soon had a sweet child named Gejin, his only son. Soon after Gejin got married, Trunks, Trunks' wife, and Chomei all passed away. Gejin and his wife, Viyolita, soon had twins – Vegita Jr., their son, and Alena, their daughter. Chomei's wife (Gejin's mother) passed away when Vegita Jr. and Alena were still in their early teenage years.

_The fourth lineage: Unknown _

Briefs Bra, the daughter of Prince Vegita and the younger sister of Trunks, ran away from home with her "friend" several years after the legendary Son Goku had been absorbed by Shenron. Her parents never found her.

* * *

_Setting:_

The year is now 2300, and more than a century of peace has existed on Earth. The necessity for a superhuman fighting force has disappeared, and only a few care to remember and practice the old style. In fact, during this time, the Earth has been unified under a single Global Government, and its advancements in technology have allowed for a United Earth Military, or the Allied Military, that protects the planet.

The alarming acceleration of technology also allowed for the creation of the Orbital Space Ring, a man-made space station that surrounds the Earth like a hula-hoop or, more precisely, a planetary ring. This Ring, which contains myriad military outposts as well as living quarters for millions of civilians, is deemed as one of the greatest technological achievements of its time. In fact, it even aided the feat of space travel, allowing spacecraft and ships to take off from any of the eight Spaceports located along its circumference.

With such niceties, space missions have increased dramatically, often performed to explore more of the solar system. It is a golden age of human intelligence and a golden age of technological prosperity.

As a result, the training done by the youngest Saiya-jin generation is hardly intense compared to that of their ancestors. Goku Jr. and Vegita Jr., twenty years old, are the best of friends; after all, how many other people can "turn their hair golden?" Their families live in the city of Yokohoma, Japan, and the two young men receive their education at Nihon University. Alena, Vegita Jr.'s twin sister, has grown up to be an attractive young lady who attends the rivaling Japan Science Institute, at the other end of Japan.

Goku Jr.'s distant cousin, Kenshin, is sixteen and can wield a katana rather expertly. His four-year-old sister, Nio, and family live in Osaka, Japan, located two hundred fifty miles west of Yokohama.

As in all times of peace, the citizens of Earth were unaware of the imminent danger. A terrible alien race, known as Radam, would soon spread a cloud of darkness over the populace. Many species had fallen to the Radam on planets in others star systems, and none could resist their vicious onslaught. If only mankind could see what was coming – perhaps it would have been better prepared to accept its doom…

* * *

_Special Notes:_

Words that are spoken are represented by double quotes: " "

Words that are thought are _italicized _and are represented by single quotes: ' '

In truth, this fan-fiction is a crossover between two anime series – Dragonball and Tekkaman. In Tekkaman, Radam is the alien race that invades Earth. In addition, the concepts of the Global Government, Global Military, Space Knights, Tekkamen, and the Orbital Space Ring are also taken from Tekkaman.

The author has attempted to merge the characters of the two anime in a reasonable storyline. The characters from both series will be described in detail in case the reader has not viewed either of the two.

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy DragonTek…

* * *

**Chapter 01 – Hello, Son Goku Jr. **

"Friday is so far away, can I see you before then?" he asked lovingly over the phone.

"You've got to be kidding. I need all the time I can get for this exam," she answered. "Just because you're done with the year doesn't mean I am."

"Ok, miss, I'll let you study, but I'm warning you," he smiled, "the minute, no… the second you walk out of that exam room…"

"Uh huh," laughed the young woman. "It's not going to happen. I'll nail you before you embarrass me in front of all my friends… Goku, I really have to get back to studying; don't worry, we'll see each other when you come help me move on Friday. I love you."

"Yep, see you then," replied Goku, still innocent as the legendary warrior he was named after.

"Baka! You're supposed to say, 'I love you too'," scolded the girl, used to his utter clueless-ness when it came to relationships. He had even forgotten to buy her a present on Valentine's Day. That had taken him a while to patch up things.

"I love you too, Alena," Goku smiled, and they hung up. Minutes later, he heard somebody knocking and thought, '_What now? I still have to finish cleaning up this room.' _

"Hey, you done packing yet?" asked Vegita, bright as ever, as he stood in the doorway.

"No man, come in and look around. There's a whole bunch of stuff left."

"You probably should have gotten your act together last night instead of partying at Keisuke's. Besides, my parents are bringing the truck here in an hour to pick up our stuff."

"What! I thought you said that they're coming this afternoon. It's only ten in the morning!"

"Yeah, but it's going to rain pretty hard later in the day, so they wanted to come before then."

"I guess I need to find a way to get all this stuff ready quickly."

"No, what you need to do is set your priorities straight," Vegita laughed.

"Yeah, why don't you stop preaching me and help me clean some of this up?"

"I would, but I have to take care of some stuff before they get here. I'll see you at lunch. Later."

"Yeah, thanks," muttered Goku as he closed the door. He plopped down on his bed and reached underneath, bringing out a small box. Taking off the lid, he pulled out the four-star Dragonball, which he had found over ten years ago when he went on his quest for "the Dragonball."

Goku studied it again, wondering if the strange power it supposedly possessed was really legit; after all, he had never actually seen Shenron. Pan had warned him never to use the balls unless he absolutely needed them, and the century of peace on Earth had eliminated any necessity to search for them.

'_Man, I wish I could use this thing to clean up my room.'_

* * *

The large starship made a slow descent onto the lunar surface. Towers of great heights extended from its top, while eerily shaped branch-like extensions protruded from the side. The ship quickly settled itself on the ground; from afar, it looked more like a hideous nest than an actual vessel. Inside, the ceilings were covered with a mass network of purple pods, and the walls were crawled by thick green vine-like tree trunks that themselves hosted purplish pink pods filled with glowing, viscous plant discharges. The interior would have been completely dark had it not been for the silent, soft glow emanating from the pods.

In the main chamber of the ship, a structure resembling a throne was situated between two thick trunks, both ten meters wide. The floor consisted of solid metal, and in its center rested a circular dais.

Standing in front of the throne, Tekkaman Omega, the Radam Warlord, waited patiently for his new set of warriors to hatch. Organic tubes connected to him and nourished his dark blue, armored form with the pinkish juices from the venomous plants living throughout the ship; it would only be a matter of time until he would be completely energized and physically mobile. For the time being, however, his brainpower was all that was needed for a successful strike. With his menacing eyes glowing scarlet red, he contemplated about the first move to be made against the unsuspecting population on Earth.

* * *

"… So, what did you think of your semester?" asked Viyolita, Vegita's mother, with a smile as she served Goku a slice of their favorite jalapeno pizza. The boy drooled upon seeing the hot mozzarella cheese stretch and the drops of orange grease roll down the slice. He loved food, and they all knew it.

"I think it went okay. I'm just glad that it's over," he sighed happily.

"Yeah, Goku even had some post-finals fun last night to celebrate," said Vegita with a wicked smile, and Goku shot a glare at him. Vegita snickered before taking a bite into his own tasty slice.

"Did you both continue your training?" asked Gejin. The father was showing signs of aging; after all, he was about fifty years old. He stood at approximately five feet, four inches, and he was rather built.

However, his semi-stocky body was usually hidden under the dress clothes he normally fashioned. Many a woman had found him to be a nice-looking character; his short, spiky hair and unique clean-shaven chin were several of his many features to which his wife had been attracted. She also learned about his powers soon after they had started dating seriously. He was one of the few that had continued to learn the old style of his ancestors, and he would be devastated if his children didn't master the art.

"Dad, please, relax," replied Vegita, feeling another lecture coming. "We're still working out."

"I hope so," sighed Gejin, who had never experienced the suffering his ancestors endured. He could only imagine the enemies Prince Vegita had fought – Freeza, Cell, and Maajin Buu to name a few. His greatest fear was that he would not be able to defend Earth if a monster of that strength were to arrive.

'_Why am I worrying so much now? Let me enjoy eating with my son,'_ he thought, relaxing the wrinkles on his forehead. '_But I do feel something strange. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid…' _

After finishing lunch, the two parents moved their son and Goku back into their respective homes.

* * *

_Later in the day…_

"Damn!" howled Goku as he held his nose.

"You were careless; you let me get in that punch! Perhaps this gravity is too much for you," snickered Vegita, reducing the gravity level in the chamber to a hundred times Earth's normal gravity.

"Don't baby me," muttered Goku as they assumed a stance. Staring each other down, they waited for the other to make the first move. Goku lunged at Vegita, who easily dodged and lashed out with a kick, blocked by the former. Goku stepped forward to punch, but Vegita appeared behind him and knocked him to the ground with a roundhouse.

"You've really slacked in your training. Your grandmother is going to be disappointed," teased Vegita. "You know, I bet even my sister can take you down when she comes back home in a few—"

"Oy!" he yelled as Goku's sudden attack plowed him into the floor.

"Now who's being careless?" snickered Goku. Both continued their fun…

* * *

Goku returned home and walked up the stairs to greet his grandmother the second time that day. The first was when Vegita's parents had brought him home. Pan was so ecstatic upon seeing her grandson after so many months she hugged him like a bear, almost breaking his back. Goku grinned as he entered.

"Grandma Pan, how are you feeling?" he asked, frowning in concern as he sat at her bedside. Pan could see the worry in his eyes; he knew that she was on her last years and that her physical condition had begun to deteriorate. She had always told him that she was feeling quite healthy, but he soon had become sentient to her health. Pan was all Goku had for family, and she had raised him with great love and caring.

"Tired, my dear. Did you have fun sparring with your friend?" smiled Pan, proud at his efforts.

"Well, he got the better of me at some points, but I evened it out by the end," he mischievously smiled, knowing Vegita had won overall. Soon, Pan coughed. It was a normal cough, but it worried him.

"Obaasan (grandmother), do you want something to eat?" he asked eagerly.

"I think I should be fine, my child," she replied in a weakened voice. "You shouldn't worry too much about me, Goku. I'm a strong woman; I have a lot of energy."

"I know," he replied, "but your eyes tell me that haven't had much sleep."

"Well… yes, I have been uneasy for several days now," she confessed. "It's a strange feeling I've been having. It's something I haven't felt for a long time."

"Obaasan, I've also been feeling a bit strange during the past few days," he agreed, straightening his shoulders. "I didn't think it meant anything, but if you're feeling it too…"

"Something could be coming," her voice slightly wavered. "Something that would disturb the peace we have all been enjoying for so long. I knew these good times wouldn't last forever."

"I think we're just edgy and getting ahead of ourselves," he replied calmly, seeing her yawn.

"Goku, if something happens, know that it will be up to Vegita, Alena, Kenshin, and you to protect the people of this planet. You must take great pains in order to make sure that you all stay alive and healthy. Don't forget, you have to continue the Saiya-jin lineage of your forefather, Son Goku. Vegita, Alena, and Kenshin will have to be responsible for maintaining Prince Vegita's line as well," she started to go on, and Goku waited patiently for her to finish. "You all must survive and stand together…"

Goku smiled upon seeing the elderly woman slip into a peaceful sleep. He quietly got up from the bed and pulled the covers over her. With a quick kiss to her forehead, he turned off the lamp and tiptoed out of the room. Entering his own room, he spread out on the bed, pondering over what his grandmother had been saying. A sudden urge overcame him, and he picked up the phone and dialed his favorite number.

"Hello?" a tired female voice squeaked over the line.

"Hey," Goku said, contorting his face. '_Man, w__hat was I thinking, calling her this late?'_

"Goku," Alena sighed at the other end, "I love talking to you, but I really need to study this stuff."

"Alena," he said, nervously wrapping the wire around his hand. "I think this is important."

"Ok, what is it?" she asked, yawning.

"Alena, you know that we can share things very openly with each other," he stated softly.

"Of course," came the sententious reply. Goku could hear her flipping a page in the background.

"Well, I guess it's nothing," he said, feeling stupid at having bothered her.

"Wait, you can't do that," she said, giving him her attention. "Just say what you wanted to say."

"Alena, I've been having this strange feeling recently. I really don't know what to make of it," he said, his voice sounding confused. "I've been feeling it for a few days."

"We all feel strange and uptight around the finals period," she said.

"No, it's not that," he explained. "Pan-obaasan felt the same thing as well. I just wanted to know if you've been feeling kind of weird in the past few days. Weird, I mean, with your 'chi' and all."

"Ok, Goku," she said, sliding her book away as she lay out on her own bed. "I'll admit, I've also been getting some strange vibes. I didn't think much of it either, but if three of us are now feeling it… then… well, I don't know."

"It's okay," he said, frowning. "Anyway, sorry to bother you. Good luck on your finals."

"Thank you, koishii (beloved)," she smiled. "I'll see you on Friday."

"Of course," he felt a grin on his face. "Because I'll be waiting outside your exam room and—"

"Good night, Goku," she laughed softly.

"Good night," he replied, and Alena hung up. Goku switched off his phone and stared at his ceiling for several minutes. Turning off his light, he closed his eyes and drifted into a long, deep sleep…

* * *

"Chief Freeman, everything seems to be a-okay," Noal radioed from the Blue Earth, the fighter-craft-space-ship built and used by the Space Knights. It was a widened and toughened version of an Air Force Fighter except that it possessed several chambers, including an airlock and a cockpit that could seat five people. It had needed a tune-up, and Honda, the portly Space Knight engineer, had given it just that.

The Space Knights, as an organization, were owned privately and were created specifically for research on advanced space technology and weaponry. As people, the Space Knights were a motley crew. Their core members spanned five individuals – Noal Vereuse, Aki Kisaragi, Milly, Levin, and Honda – and their leader was a man named Heinrich von Freeman. At thirty-five years of age, Freeman was a humane and wise leader who cared for the safety of his team. He disliked the brass of the Allied Military, whom he viewed as power-hungry and selfish. Now, standing in the Mission Room of the Space Knight Command Center, he looked at the large, IMAX-like view-screen looming before him, showing Noal's face close up.

"Looks good, Noal. Why don't you bring her back in? You've had a long day today," replied Freeman. Noal was the chief pilot of the Space Knights. Despite his blond mullet, he managed to attract the attention of many women due to his smooth face and blue eyes. To top it off, he was quite intelligent, which allowed him a spot within the group in the first place. He also thought a mite highly of himself.

"Aki Kisaragi, what more could you want than a sexy blond like me cruising through the sky… in the fastest ship on the planet?" he chuckled as he winked over the video transmission. "Now don't be shy."

"You forgot to mention 'brilliant'?" laughed Aki, the pretty ship navigator. Standing at five-foot-four, the Japanese American lady had a rounded face, sweet looks, and an attractive figure that Noal liked.

"Come on, now that would be bragging," joked Noal, piloting the craft back towards the base. He relaxed his back and began to whistle his favorite tune. His melody was cut short as something blurred by.

"What the hell was that?" he blurted as he swerved just in time to avoid the object.

"Noal, watch it. It's circling around behind you," warned Freeman. "Turn!"

"I got a better trick!" he replied cockily. He dropped in elevation and swiftly inverted the engines, and the hideous object came into view as he went into reverse. It was large and green with yellow talons.

'_What in the world?'_ he whispered in his mind as he tightened his grip on the controls.

"Commander, this thing is huge, and it's alive," his voice strained from yelling.

"I see it, Noal. That looks like a giant… bug?" blurted Aki, watching the view-screen with full attention and concern. "Noal, you better move! It's headed right for you."

"You got it," he replied, maintaining his reverse direction as the creature pursued him. "It looks like the cross of a spider and a crab. What the hell is this bugger? Where'd it come from— Woah!"

The bugger suddenly released a stream of red juice from its jaw, grazing a part of the Blue Earth's main fin and causing part of it to sizzle. Noal maneuvered the craft and fired laser shots at the creature. He watched as it plummeted to the ground below and exploded into a pool of lavender colored viscous ooze.

"Jesus, that was close," Noal sighed in relief, wiping the solitary drop of sweat on his forehead.

"Noal, are you okay?" asked Freeman concernedly.

"I'm just fine. The ship got nipped a little, but there's not much damage at all."

"Good. Then I want you to land and get a sample of the remains of that thing."

"Yes, sir. I just hope that thing down there is really dead."

* * *

Back at the base's laboratory, Levin, the chief scientist (and also a homosexual transvestite), had already begun to examine the bugger's purplish ooze. He was a tall skinny male with short red hair and bangs that covered his forehead. His face was rather pale, and he sported maroon lipstick and overalls.

"I've never seen anything like it before. It doesn't even have a normal cell structure, although its genetic material might resemble DNA," he said as he examined the data output from the computer.

"Is it from Earth?" questioned Aki, placing her right hand on her hip.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like it could have evolved from any organism on this planet," he answered. "This would be our first encounter with alien life, wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps," replied Freeman. He remembered having read about some strange occurrences that took place well in the past – over a century ago, strange spherical pods had crashed in a Japanese city. Other mysterious ships had also been discovered, but no extraterrestrial life forms had ever been found.

Although he didn't know it, he had been referring to the pods in which the Saiya-jins Nappa and Prince Vegita had arrived when they came in search of the Earth's Seven Dragonballs, which had been created by the Earth Guardian at the time, Kami. Yet, many years later, Kami was replaced by Dende, a being from the same alien race known as Namek-jin. In addition, other aliens had existed – Son Goku and his brother Radditz themselves. Thus, extraterrestrials had undoubtedly set foot on Earth; however, only a handful of people, mostly the Z-warriors from the past, had known about their presence. Freeman didn't.

"Ok, everybody, we'll continue this examination tomorrow. Now go get some sleep," the Chief sighed as he propped into a chair, relaxing after having been on his feet for the past two hours straight.

"With pleasure, sir!" said Noal happily as he flashed the man a smile.


	2. Radam Arrival

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part I: The Invasion Saga_**)

**Chapter 02 – Radam Arrival**

"You're too slow; move faster!" barked Ichiro as Kenshin tried to strike his father again with his sword. Kenshin went for the legs, but Ichiro jumped and kicked his son square in the face. Kenshin slammed backwards against the wall of the training room and held his nose.

"Otosan (father), that hurt!" cried the youth as he staggered forward.

"A Saiya-jin complaining about pain?" jeered Ichiro. With that, he shot an energy blast at his son. Kenshin projected chi onto his sword and blocked the attack. He threw the sword at his father, who jumped and saw son appear above him. The boy came down to strike with his heel, but Ichiro grabbed his foot and slammed his son into the floor. Kenshin extended his hand and released a chi blast point-blank at the man, who released his son's foot and ducked in the nick of time.

"Kenshin, that was too dangerous!" barked Ichiro, known for his strict discipline and unbendingly traditional behavior. That last attack could have seriously hurt him, and he was steaming.

"I'm sorry otosan… Argh!" grunted Kenshin as Ichiro grabbed his son's legs and threw him towards the ceiling. The boy's back smashed against the metal above, and the vibrations spread through his body. Kenshin used his chi to float down back onto the floor.

"Never let your guard down!" Ichiro scolded, and Kenshin flew towards his sword. He was about to reach its hilt when Ichiro appeared in front of him and kicked him away. His father shook his head.

"A fighter should depend on nothing but himself. Your forefathers never depended on weapons."

"Not true," muttered Kenshin, straightening his white gi. "What about great-grandpa Trunks?"

"Trunks used his sword but could fight without relying on it."

"You're just saying all this because you're jealous," Kenshin tried to keep from smiling.

"Of you?" his father spat, used to the playful back talk his son spewed during training.

"You know that if I used my sword style, I would beat you for sure. You can't handle that."

"Stop dreaming, boy," sneered Ichiro. "You watch too much anime."

With a smile, Kenshin powered up and charged towards his old man.

* * *

"Good night, Kenshin. You have school tomorrow," as Ichiro turned towards his own bedroom.

"Good night, otosan," said Kenshin as he entered his room and climbed into his bed. Kenshin's childhood was one that was filled with hardship and discipline. His father had been one of strict training and practice. Ever since he was little, his father forced him to train excruciatingly. The youth couldn't understand why he had to work so much harder than the other kids he grew up around. He could remember so many times when he had to train while his friends played. His mother made him study so hard as well.

All the kids at school considered him the class nerd, and he couldn't do a single thing about it since Ichiro told him never to display his strength and skill. During baseball in gym class, he would have to purposely strike out or get a walk; the slightest contact with the ball could easily result in a home run.

He had spent many a night thinking, '_Why can't I do the things the others do?_'

There was that one friend who had understood him; she was his best friend for a while. They were so open and could trust each other with anything. She was the only other normal person that had known of his powerful abilities, yet she had not mentioned it to anybody. Kenshin truly cared about her, and she did so for him. He pulled the covers over his head, remembering the time she had suddenly left without telling him. That had hurt him a lot; it hurt him so much that he began to shut himself off from others. To keep his mind off of her, he continued to study and train with his katana blade with increased intensity.

Although he liked using his sword, he had a small dread for training because his father fought with him so harshly. He knew that he needed the intense training for getting stronger, but he always wondered, '_Why do I need to be this strong_?' It was not as if the burden of protecting the Earth was his alone – he had cousins that could fight alongside him. He had no intention of being a grand hero; he wished only to live a normal life like any other youth his age. Yet, his powers didn't allow him to live at the level of freedom he desired. There was always a fear that his abilities would be discovered. It was such a small rule by which to live, but it was so frustrating to execute.

"Why do I have to put up with all this?" he muttered as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'_I've only passed Mars; this is not good. I have to reach in time,'_ the young man thought as he looked outside the window of his small pod. '_If they get there before I do, the Earth is in big trouble.'_

The man closed his eyes and tightened his fists. The space pod headed silently towards Earth.

* * *

Tekkaman Omega awakened from his rest, flashing his burning red eyes. The time for action had arrived. He looked at the ceiling above him and observed one of the Tekka-pods pulsing with pinkish light.

"Yes, it is time. Be born before your master," said Omega with dark glee. Several moments later, the organic pod ripped open as the viscous ooze began to drip towards the floor of the main chamber. In the heart of the ooze was an indiscernible shape that was almost insect-like. The ooze finally splashed on the ground, and the shape inside of it rose to its feet, rubbing off the remains of the pod's lavender juice.

"Welcome, Dagger. The process was successful; you are now complete," gloated Omega. Dagger was Omega's first Tekkaman, an organism covered with external metallic armor and quantum weaponry, impenetrable and destructive to anybody in its path. But underneath the armor, Dagger was a human being.

"Omega, I can feel the power granted to me. Only days ago I was ordinary," he replied. "You have helped me evolve to a greater stage, a level far superior to that of those pathetic humans."

"Yes, and these pathetic humans are the ones we are to exterminate," said Omega.

"It shall be done. With the power given to me by the Radam, I will make short work of any sort of resistance they will assemble," gloated the Tekkaman. "Nothing can stop a being as enhanced as me."

"Do not be so overconfident. The Tekkaman known as Blade escaped from this ship before the brainwashing process had been completed. He will cause you trouble, but I am sure you can handle that?"

"Do not worry, Lord Omega. I will make short work of this traitor. Given our forces, what can a solitary Tekkaman do against our numbers?" Dagger reasoned.

"He may be a traitor, but he is a Tekkaman, and he may have full powers. Do not underestimate him, for he may possess the same strength as you do," the Warlord warned. "Regardless, in the next twenty Earth hours, I want you to begin the invasion. Our first target will be the Orbital Ring that wraps around the Earth. Destroy everybody in it, for we shall use its power generators to re-charge our bugger army. Then I want you to organize the main invasion and send this massive army to wreak classical havoc."

"Lord Omega, I will have the creatures attack every major city and military base first," came the reply. "If Blade gets in the way, I will finish him for sure. You have no reason to fret, my master."

"Good. You now have your mission. Do not fail me, especially since you consider yourself so capable of victory," ordered Omega as he dematerialized from the chamber.

* * *

_Ten Hours Later…_

"Rise and shine, Alena!" said Mina as she shook her roommate awake. Alena had fallen asleep after she had finished talking with Goku. She rubbed her eyes and looked sleepily at the alarm clock.

'_Eleven thirty?'_ she asked herself weakly. '_Oh no, I slept too much!'_

The semester at Alena's university had not ended yet. Her next and last final exam was scheduled for Friday, two days away. She was studying Chemical Engineering, one of the most difficult majors. She was prepared for the exam, however, for she had been studying for days. Mina had been studying for days for her Mechanical Engineering finals as well. The two roommates were very much alike – both enjoyed technical fields and even participated in similar activities. They like playing tennis and loved to stay fit.

Mina was a little over five feet in height. She had darker skin and brown hair; along with a cute face, guys thought that she had a great body. Yet, she was annoyed with many of them, for they would only want to hook up with her and not take her seriously for her character. Alena was not too different – she too was found to be eye-catching by many guys, especially Son Goku. Her legs were very strong, and she had the shapely calves to show it. Her waist was trim, and her muscles were hardly noticeable for a girl of her strength. Her face had the slightest hint of being chiseled, and her looks along with her naturally dark-purple hair allowed her to compete with her roommate in terms of attractiveness. Alena yawned.

"Come on Alena, if you don't wake up, you're going to miss lunch," Mina nudged.

* * *

The two girls tried to enter the dining hall quietly and inconspicuously, but they failed miserably.

"Hi, Alena! I've been waiting for you," called Michael, approaching the two girls as they were about to enter the lunch-line. "Don't worry! Lunch is on me today."

"Thanks, Michael, but fuck off."

"Uh… I…" stammered Michael as the other people in line chuckled. Alena's cranky mood reflected the fact that she was still feeling sleepy – not to mention that Goku had distracted her last night. Worse yet, this Michael character had been pestering her for the past week. He had tried to call her and get friendly with her; in other words, he was being a nuisance – and he'd made her patience run thin.

"I was thinking…" he continued, clearing his throat. "Well, there's a concert coming up, and…"

"I already told you I'm busy with studying," Alena cut him short, wishing that he would leave.

"But the concert is the day after finals are over," he pleaded, following her as she got into the line.

'_Can a guy be any more thickheaded?'_ thought Alena, clenching her jaw in annoyance, only to relax and return an innocent smile. "Well, Michael… since you said it was after exams…"

The young man's face began to brighten she looked into his eyes.

"Sure!" she nodded. "I'll be happy to go with you!"

"You will?" he asked excitedly.

"BUT… to be fair, I should give you the warning I give every other guy."

"What's that?" he bit his lip.

"If a guy pisses me off during the date or lets me get bored for even a moment…" Alena said, taking two grapes from a fruit bowl and pausing. With a smirk, she squashed them between her fingers.

"Uh… I see…" he said, his face losing color. The other guys in the lunch-line quickly turned their heads away, suddenly feeling sorry for the poor chap. Michael took several steps back.

"Well… I guess I'll… um, give you a call then," he stammered, turning around and almost bumping into Alena's friend, Hamato. Hamato gave Alena a questioning look as Michael scurried away.

* * *

Mina, Alena, and Hamato sat down at a circular table, ready to dig into their lunches.

"So, how've you two been? Studying hard?" asked the young man with a smile.

"Oh, a little, I guess," replied Alena as she turned towards her right. "Hi, Aya! Hi, Ben!"

"Hey Alena," the couple replied in unison as they sat down with their friends.

"So, when do you all finish finals?" asked Ben, handling his rice with his chopsticks.

"Friday, can you believe it? On the last possible day of the semester!" complained Alena.

"Thursday for me… I'll just party Thursday night," said Mina happily.

"Not in our room," Alena shot back with a smile.

"Hey, I was thinking about taking a study break later on today," Ben interrupted. "Why don't we all head over to the gym at four? We'll have a good workout."

"Yeah, we should all go. You said you're done studying anyway, right?" asked Hamato.

"That's all you guys think about – girls and muscles. And the only reason you want big muscles is so that you can show them to other girls," teased Aya, flashing a smile to her boyfriend. Ben only laughed.

"Alright, let's make it a date," said Alena, taking another bite.

* * *

"Jesus, Alena, you're pretty strong," said Ben in shock, two big sweat drops appearing on his head. "Not many girls I know can bench more than sixty pounds, let alone one hundred."

'_God, this is so easy_,' Alena thought. '_If I showed them my real strength, I could clobber this weight. I can only imagine the look on their faces.' _

"Whew, that was tough," she whistled. Aya and Mina were at a loss for words.

"Alena, you just did ten reps of a hundred pounds, and I don't see you sweating a drop," said Hamato with his mouth gaping open. Once again, Alena remembered why she avoided coming to the gym. She could put all of the guys there to shame, save for three other males near her age.

"Yeah, girl, you're going to have a tough time finding a guy. Men – if you're stronger than them, that just scares them away," said Aya, contorting her face.

"No worries, Aya. There's always Michael," teased Mina, and Alena quickly glared at her. Mina was the only one of Alena's friends who knew that she was seeing Goku. Because she couldn't share that knowledge with anyone else, she enjoyed teasing her roommate about having relationships with other guys.

"Ok, just kidding," Mina retracted her statement with smile.

"Yeah, and if nothing else works out, there's your brother's friend Goku. He looks really cute in those pictures," said Aya, and Mina tried to stifle a chuckle. "Hey, wait… is something going on here I should know about, Alena?"

The Saiya-jin tried to hide her smile.

* * *

Ben was on his last set of dumbbell press when the building suddenly, but violently, shook.

"What the hell!" he blurted, accidentally losing his grip on the weights. Alena, with her lightning quick speed, saved them from falling on him and softly placed them on the ground.

"Oh my god, it's an earthquake!" yelled Aya as everybody in the gym began screaming. She tried to find a doorway and place herself beneath it. However, the door attached to the hinge nearby swung hard, knocking into her. Aya moaned as she fell forward. Alena helped her back to her feet, and the dreadful tingling that Alena had been feeling recently through her chi had now evolved into a full-blown fear.

"Can't be an earthquake," muttered Alena as she ran to the exit. "We would've been warned."

The girl stopped short upon hearing the beastly roars and the terrified cries of people outside.

"Alena, come back, don't go outside!" yelled Mina as she balanced herself against the wall.

"Find cover! I'll be fine!" yelled Alena as she ran out the door. What she saw made her freeze in horror. Dozens of gigantic monstrous bug-like creatures were falling from the sky. They were eating away at the buildings, crushing houses, and slaughtering terrified people who were attempting to escape.

She witnessed one bugger whip out a tentacle-like tongue that wrapped itself around a student's neck. The young man gasped for air, and his face turned blue. Before Alena could reach him, the creature harshly retracted its tentacle, ripping the man's head off his neck. The Saiya-jin girl watched in disgust as the student's body fell to the ground, and she almost gagged upon seeing the creature crush its victim's skull. These creatures had begun murdering the helpless and the unarmed. Local law enforcement was faring no better; bullets and laser blasts seemed to hardly have an effect. They too became bloody victims.

_ 'Oh dear God, please help me fight them_.' Alena charged up and flew towards the closest bugger. She was about to punch its head when it fired a red venomous juice at her. Alena evaded in time, and she turned around to witness the juice collide with and explode several cars parked behind her.

'_That stuff is like liquid dynamite!' _she thought, turning to the creature before her. It raised its claw to trap her, but she sliced right through it and shot the creature with a chi blast. The attack drilled straight through the monster's head and through its large body. However, it didn't simply die; rather, it imploded into strange lavender-colored ooze that sloshed around on the ground.

_ 'What are these things?'_ she whispered in her mind. Another bugger came from behind to attack her, but she turned around and blasted it to hell. Hundreds of these things were around, terrorizing and killing those below. Alena tried her best to destroy as many as she possibly could, but more and more kept arriving. Too many of these monsters had begun to attack her quickly in succession; she didn't have an opportunity to gather energy for a blast that could wipe out the lot of them.

'_If only I could become a Super Saiya-jin like my brother,_' she wished, feeling sick in her stomach. 


	3. Retaliation

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part I: The Invasion Saga_**)

**Chapter 03 – Retaliation**

"General Galt! These _things_ are attacking every major city!" shouted a subordinate officer. Galt looked at the screen wide-eyed with both fear and fascination. Before his very eyes, he was witnessing utter chaos and an unprecedented destruction. Scenes of broken communities littered the screen, including shots of individuals being brutally killed by the buggers.

'_What in God's name are those things? They are so powerful_,' he thought, seeing one of them demolish a building in Australia. _'If I can use my military's strength to stop them, I will be hailed a hero.'_

General Galt was second in command of the United Earth Military. A power-hungry individual, he would support any mission or battle that would further his career and status. He considered every fight an opportunity for him to rise in power; human casualties were secondary issues of concern for the man.

"General! What should we do? These cities' local forces are begging for more aid!"

"Send the guard to the major cities; the smaller areas will have to rely more on themselves," came the gruff reply. "Don't use the reserves yet. We don't want to show these things our full firepower."

The bald-headed Galt continued to watch the screen as the officer delivered his commands.

* * *

"Noal! Aki! You will stay here!" ordered Freeman sternly.

"Chief, how can we just sit here?" challenged Aki, watching the view screen with disgust and anger. Never before had she seen such devastation, and she felt sick about the fact that she wasn't helping.

"I am telling you, there is not much we can do now. If you leave now, you will reveal to the enemy the location of our own base, and they will come here," argued Freeman.

"But Chief…" protested Noal, stepping forward.

"No means no! You stay put here, that's an order. If you go now, you'll get yourselves killed. The Blue Earth doesn't have the artillery to do battle with so many of those creatures," reasoned the man.

"What should we do, just sit here and watch?" said Milly, a young Space Knight who was sixteen years of age. She was Freeman's personal aid and helped in coordinating communication during missions.

"Yes, watch and observe for now. The military will be able to do much more than anything we can currently do," Freeman replied as he helplessly watched the screen. In the back of his mind, he was unsure as to whether even the United Earth Military (or Allied Military) could hold its own.

* * *

As his pod approached Earth, the young man woke up and looked outside the window. What he saw made him seethe in anger; the buggers had already begun to take over the Orbital Ring. He watched as they used their claws to tear massive holes in the Ring's protective walls, and he could see them tossing the people inside into the unforgiving emptiness of space.

'_I'm too damn late!' _he gritted in frustration and anger towards himself. As he approached closer, he witnessed more mutilated bodies float close to the segments of the ring. Their blood bubbled into space.

"TEK…" screamed the man, an emerald crystal materializing in his palm. "…SETTA!"

The pod exploded, and the man flew through space enclosed in a bright large green shape that closely resembled the shape of his crystal. Scarlet-red lines trickled down his body, spreading over his torso, back, arms, legs, and face. Within seconds, armored plates appeared on his chest, gauntlets faded on his arms and legs, and thick, sharp shoulder pads materialized on his shoulders. When the armored mask appeared on his face, the crystal-shape that encased him shattered in green brilliance, revealing a vicious Tekkaman. His body gleamed of white armor with a chest plate of red. His green eyes, which remained unlit, contorted in a scowl. He used the quantum energy from his armor to generate a double-sided lance lined with razor-sharp blades, and he used the blasters on his backside to fly towards the Orbital Ring.

'_Radam!'_ he raged in his mind.

* * *

'_Lord Omega will be so pleased_,' Dagger thought as he set foot on the Orbital Ring. He had gone ahead and ordered the buggers to clean out the Ring and the planet along with it. '_We are well ahead of schedule, and in a few weeks, this planet will be ours to keep_. _Even if there are survivors in the Orbital Ring, their homes will be destroyed. There would be nothing for them to go back to_…'

His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly heard some buggers shrieking in pain.

_ 'What was that?' _he wondered as he flew towards the appropriate direction.

* * *

'_These aren't that hard_,' the Tekkaman thought as he sliced bugger after bugger. He beheaded one and landed on the Space Ring. Two more tried to ambush him from the sides, but he jumped out of the way and lethally stabbed them both. A third one tried to land on top of him, but the Tekkaman drilled his lance straight through its belly and flew out through its back as it roared in pain. The armored warrior smiled in satisfaction as he watched its purple blood splatter on the floor of the Ring. He threw his weapon at another one and dispatched it with ease. As he bent over to pick up his lance, he heard a small explosion and felt a sharp pain on his back. The Tekkaman turned around and looked upwards.

"Tekkaman Blade, at last we meet," said Dagger as he showed himself standing up on a tower that rose just in front of his opponent. Dagger himself was almost entirely of a dark bluish-green color; the shape of his body resembled that of a large insect. In his left hand, he held a lancer that he used as a bow, and in his right hand he held an arrow charged with yellow energy.

'_Blade… yes… that is my name_,' the young Tekkaman thought as he continued to glare at his new enemy. "Dagger! So, you survived the conversion process."

"And so did you. I am surprised that you are so capable in your powers especially since you didn't complete the transformation… you traitor," Dagger snickered as he mounted his arrow.

"Traitor? Me? You're the one who's betraying our people!" Blade shot back.

"Spare me the lecture. Omega was generous enough to give you your powers, and now I see you are using them against him. Use your powers to serve him; don't waste your life trying to protect those inferiors down there," gloated the bluish Tekkaman.

"You were one of us, Dagger!" argued Blade. "You were and _are _a human being like me!"

"What I am… is your assassin," retorted Dagger as he released the arrow. Blade had plenty of time to see it approach and evaded it with ease. However, he didn't notice Dagger suddenly appear next to him. The Radam warrior tried to stab Blade through the face, but the latter parried and returned a strike to Dagger's belly. The bluish Tekkaman turned his body, missing the lance by several inches. Dagger jerked his lance upwards, causing a superficial cut in Blade's armor but leaving the man's skin underneath intact.

"There's still hope for you, Dagger," Blade said, parrying another blow. Their duel continued – block, evade, strike, block, evade, strike, block… It was a sight to see two Tekkamen fight so relentlessly.

"Fool, do you really think you can beat us?" Dagger asked, brandishing his lance-bow. "You are only one, and we are many. What can a loner like you do against the lot of us?"

"I can do enough to beat your humanity back into you, Dagger. Omega is only using you. He'll destroy you when he doesn't need you anymore!" pleaded Blade, continuing to defend himself.

"The only thing that is not needed around here… is you!" yelled Dagger as he swung this blade at Blade's face again. Blade evaded and floated backwards, only to be caught in the grip of a bugger that had sneaked up from behind. He winced in pain as its talons punctured his armor and pierced his backside.

"Dagger…" he choked in desperation.

"Here is where you perish, Blade," Dagger said, raising his lance above his head and pointing it directly at his target. "This is for betraying me… and for betraying our master."

With those words, the evil Tekkaman stabbed his lance into Blade's chest and pushed him, as well as the bugger, over the edge of the Orbital Ring. The creature released its grip on Blade and screeched as it felt the heat of entering the atmosphere. Dagger grinned upon seeing the traitor share the same fate.

"Good-bye, Blade," he laughed, witnessing the man helplessly plummet towards the Earth.

* * *

Blade felt sick as his stomach felt the freefall; his body felt like it was on fire as he fell through the Earth's atmosphere. The only thing that prevented him from being vaporized was his powerful armor.

'_I'll get you for this, Dagger_,'he swore as he closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle to occur.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" blurted Vegita as he continued attacking the buggers. Another creature swooped down to attack from above, but he lashed out his fist, punching off its head. He grimaced as he saw its body explode, spraying lavender ooze all around, and the ooze fell to the dirt a hundred feet below.

"Dozens of them… and more just keep coming!" Goku yelled in annoyance. He too had done his share of dispatching, but more kept attacking relentlessly. It was a thankless task that vexed him to no end.

"Just keep hitting them," said Gejin calmly, ducking as a creature flew just above his head. With a quick gesture, he released an energy blast, destroying it completely. The old man contorted his face, for he worried about his daughter and how she was faring against these monsters.

'_I hope Alena is doing okay,'_ he thought. '_I can still feel her chi, so she's still alive and strong.'_

"We're saving ourselves up here, but what about the people below?" asked Goku, still fighting.

"I think we're wasting time," Gejin announced, gathering extra energy. "We have to take them out with a single blow. Boys, guard me while I gather my energy, and don't let them get too close."

"Alright," said Goku and Vegita in unison. The buggers continued to ambush them from all sides, more of them arriving when their brethren were destroyed. The three men had no chance to save the people that were being massacred below; the victims' screams echoed into the sky, and the sick smell of blood and death permeated the air. The beasts captured any humans that attempted to flee. Wrapping them in their elastic tentacles, they crushed their victims' bones and broke their fragile bodies in hideous proportions.

It was almost as if the buggers enjoyed hearing the shrieks of the people they were butchering; perhaps the nauseating sight of crushing human bones and causing blood to spray provided them with entertainment. Some of the monsters, however, considered their victims as edible items, swallowing some whole while masticating others. The local military unit was doing all it could to protect the citizens, but they managed to kill only a handful at best. There was no way that they could keep up with the swarms.

Trying to keep his focus despite the bloodshed, Gejin continued to yell a battle cry as he gathered his energy. When he was ready, he gave the order, "Ok, boys, get out of the way, I'm ready!"

Goku and Vegita dived below as Gejin's roaring voice echoed: "HA!"

A blinding explosion filled the sky; the piercing screams from the beasts could be heard as they vaporized from the pure force and energy from the attack. Goku and Vegita decided to add to the fire and released powerful blasts of their own, fatally baking the monsters with intense heat. When the air cleared, all of the buggers were gone; only those on the ground remained untouched.

"We'll wipe 'em out real quick, otosan," Vegita smirked as he prepared to release another flare.

'_That was too easy. They were easier to kill than I thought,'_ Gejin wondered, noticing that those that suffered minor injuries died as well. They had imploded, spilling the lavender ooze onto the ground.

'_Besides the mere presence of these things, something is not right here,'_ he thought.

"Individually, these things are nothing," muttered Goku as he and Vegita flew down to kill the ones remaining on the ground. "But with so many, they're such a pain."

"Come on, let's finish off these bastards," growled Vegita. As he and Goku prepared their lethal blasts, the buggers voluntarily exploded, splattering their thick, pink-purplish juices all over the ground.

"They're killing themselves?" wondered Goku. "That ooze… their blood… what is that?"

All three of them watched with dread and wonder as the ooze rapidly covered the landscape like a hungry river of lava. They released their energy attacks at it, hoping to stop the mess; however, the ooze only pulsed red upon contact. It then seemed to _expand_, almost as if its contents welcomed the energy.

"It absorbed our attacks?" said Vegita, bewildered. '_Physical strikes against a liquid would have been useless; the chi blasts were our only option_.'

"Don't fire, or you'll be feeding it," warned Gejin. The ooze continued to slosh about ominously.

"Then what do we do now, father?" Vegita asked impatiently.

"Take your mother and Pan to Earth Guardian Kami's Palace," his father replied as he powered down. "We'll figure out what to do from there. I'll go look for Alena."

* * *

"The invasion seems to have halted for the time being," noted Freeman as he watched the large view screen. "I think it's time to go and explore more of that ooze so that…"

A blip on the screen and a warning from the computer caught everybody's attention.

"_Warning, unidentified object projected to crash land in sector w3-4, 15 miles west of the base…"_

"It looks a meteorite of some sort," commented Honda, the portly mechanic, watching it with interest. Seconds later, they heard the sound of a loud crash and witnessed a blinding explosion on screen.

The view screen filled with static, allowing the Space Knights to open their eyes once again.

"Oh my god," Levin whispered as he sat in a chair; his heart had skipped a beat.

"I want you and Noal to go check it out. If it's just a bugger, let it go, but if it's something else, bring it back, dead or alive," Freeman ordered Aki, who nodded. "And travel by ground; it'll be safer that way for now. Besides, Honda still has to make a few modifications to the Blue Earth."

* * *

_A short while later…_

"I wonder if there are any survivors," said Noal, staring at the crater that lay before him. '_There couldn't have been; nothing can stand a fall like that.' _

The two Space Knights continued to aim their powerful flashlights and peer over the edge of the crater, looking for a sign of anything. So far, all they managed to see was thick smoke and dust; they couldn't make anything out at the crater's center. The second Noal turned to look at his watch, Aki gasped.

"Noal!" yelled Aki, pointing her flashlight downwards. "I thought I saw something move."

"Are you sure you're not hallucinating?" he asked as he pointed his light to the point where Aki had been aiming. The blond man took in a deep breath of air as soon as he made out the shadowy outline of a human figure. Noal quickly drew his blaster and aimed it at the figure.

'_That's impossible!'_ the blonde man thought. '_It couldn't have lived through that explosion.'_

"No, Noal!" Aki whispered as she softly batted Noal's gun aside. He gave her a sharp look, but the two turned their heads upon seeing the shadowy form walking through the dust and towards them.

"It's a human," she whispered, holding her breath. "How could he…"

The young man soon stepped out from the smoke and stared up at the two looking down at him. He looked to be somewhat less than six feet tall but was decently built. He had somewhat shaggy, spiky long hair, and he was standing completely naked. Aki and the strange man shared a glance, and the man fell forward to the ground, unconscious. The young woman gasped upon seeing his back, covered with bloody wounds. As Noal and Aki went down to the crater to pick him up, they noticed something one more thing – the blood seeping from a small wound from just around his eye.

* * *

"Grandpa Akira, are you okay?" Kenshin asked as his family flew towards Karin Tower, which rested underneath the Sky Palace. Ichiro and Akira were carrying their wives on their backs while Kenshin was carrying his little four-year-old sister Nio, terrified from the attack that had just transpired.

'_No buggers are attacking now; it looks like their invasion has stopped, at least for a while_,' the boy thought as he maintained his direction of flight. He too felt sick in his stomach due to such butchery.

"Ojiisan (grandfather), w-w-w-what is the Sk-k-k-ky Palace, and w-w-w-why we g-g-g-going there?" stuttered Nio, whose traumatized face appeared to be as white as paper. She had been in math class when it happened – the teacher was teaching them addition when the monster had tore through the walls.

Her classmates and friends had run in terror, but only a few escaped. The bugger was merciless.

Nio remembered seeing the teacher try to help a child; however, the efforts were in vain. The bugger attacked him with multiple tentacles, gripping his arms and legs and tearing them off with sickening rips. Policemen and security guards who had come to help ultimately shared similar fates. A terrified Nio had managed to hurt it with her own skills, but it was her brother who saved them all when he arrived. Nio glanced at the lavender blood on Kenshin's katana blade as she waited for her grandfather to answer.

"The Guardian of the Earth, Kami, lives there and watches over the planet. The Sky Palace is almost like a tiny floating island, the training grounds on it are majestic and the palace itself is grand. I only visited a few times. My father, Son Goten, told me to go there whenever a crisis like this would occur. Hopefully we will meet our other cousins and family there," replied Akira as he watched the ground below.

The rural areas were untouched, but the cities were badly damaged. Much of the grounds in and around the metropolitan areas were covered with the buggers' sticky ooze. The little girl closed her eyes, trying not to see the carcasses of innocent human victims lying in lakes of blood and ooze below…


	4. The New Enemy

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part I: The Invasion Saga_**)

**Chapter 04 – The New Enemy**

"Lord Omega, their defenses are useless. Their United Earth Military's resistance is futile and could do almost nothing against our initial bugger army," Dagger gloated as he bowed before his master.

"What about Tekkaman Blade?" Omega posed in a razor-sharp voice.

"I put him out of commission. He shouldn't be bothering us anytime soon, my lord."

"And the spider-crabs that remain on the surface?"

"I ordered them to die and release their blood. Soon, the fledgling plants will rise from it," Dagger replied with glee. "And when they bloom after they are ready, victory will soon be ours, my lord."

"I am pleased, Dagger. Return to the Orbital Ring and remain there," Omega ordered.

With that, Omega dematerialized from the main chamber.

* * *

"He's in stable condition," said Aki. Aki and Freeman were looking through the observation window into the room below. On the bed lay the mysterious young man that Aki and Noal had found.

Noal and Milly stood patiently by his bedside, waiting for him to awaken, and Freeman wondered how he could have survived his bodily injuries, and above all, the crash. There was no trace whatsoever of any space ship at the crater; where this man came from was another mystery altogether.

'_What is that light?'_ thought Blade as he opened his eyes.

"Chief," Milly said cheerfully, "he's awake."

As his vision came into focus, he noticed several thick circular light bulbs embedded in the ceiling overhead. To his left stood two people – a blond male dressed in blue and a short teenage-aged brunette girl standing next to him. The girl gave him a small wave and smiled.

'_Who are these people? Are they Radam too?'_ Blade wondered as he tightened his body. Milly gasped as the man suddenly leapt out of his bed, knocking Noal aside. Her eyes became wide open with fear as the man wrapped his forearm around her neck, threatening to choke her. He pulled her backwards.

"Who are you? Are you fighting for Earth? Or are you with the Radam? Answer me!" yelled the newcomer. He continued to survey the area around him, looking for any potential dangers lurking about.

"Let her go!" pleaded Aki as she spoke into the microphone.

"What do you think? Don't we look human enough to you? We're fighting for this planet," Noal answered angrily at the strange man. '_Who does this guy think he is?'_

"Is that so? Then why am I in your prison? Why did you bring me here?"

"You're in the Space Knight Command Center, not a prison. My name is Chief Freeman, and I head this facility. Now please let Milly go, and we'll be able to help you."

Blade quickly released the girl, who ran to Noal's side and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ok pal, now you have to give us a couple of answers. Who are you, anyway?" barked Noal.

"My name? I'm… I'm sorry, I don't remember."

"Don't pull that horse crap on me. Talk before I…"

"Listen, I don't have time for your questions. Chief Freeman, can you help me?" asked Blade.

"In what way?" the man replied with a calculating face.

"I need a space-ship. I need to return to the Orbital Ring so I can fight…" he was saying as he was cut off by the emergency siren. The room began to flash red, and Aki ran out of the observation room.

"This way," said Noal to Blade as everybody ran towards the Mission Command Room.

* * *

"What you see here is the destruction taking place at one of the many big cities being destroyed by the enemy," said Freeman as they all watched the viewscreen in the Mission Room, as big as a tennis court.

"With all the technological advances made, we seem to hardly be able to hold our own," he said.

"That's right, and if you don't help me now, there won't be anything left to defend!" Blade yelled.

"Even if we are to give you a ship, what could you possibly do? Some of the best pilots in the Air Force couldn't achieve anything. What makes you think you can?" Freeman asked, scowling.

"I told you, we can't sit here wasting time! Just give me a ship!"

"And how did you know that the enemy is called Radam? Where did you learn—"

"Look, all I need is a ride to the Orbital Ring!" Blade interrupted; his voice flooded with desperation. "Let your best pilots fly the ship; all I need to do is get up there. Just give me a chance, if I prove useless, then the worst is that I wasted some of your time."

"I'm sorry," Freeman replied, shaking his head. "I can't allow that."

"You looked like a reasonable guy, Chief, but now you're being anything but! Out of my way!"

"The hell?" Noal yelled as Blade shoved past him and escaped into the corridor.

'_I have to find a ship. Somebody here has to know where one is… Damn, they're after me!'_ the mysterious man thought, seeing Aki and Noal following in pursuit. '_I have to lose them now… that girl…' _

As Blade pushed past various personnel in his way, he saw a corridor to his left. He ran into it, only to find Milly there. Without wasting a second, he slammed the girl into the wall, causing her to yelp.

"Where is it? Where is your space ship?" he demanded, yelling in her face.

"The Blue Earth… eighth floor … hanger three," she choked, terrified for her life.

"Thanks," Blade said as he let her go. He followed the girl's directions and slammed through the stairwell door upon approaching it. While he ran down the stairs, Aki and Noal caught up with the girl.

"Milly!" Aki said concernedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… he's headed for the Blue Earth… I'm sorry," she still choked. Noal nodded to Aki as the headed for the elevator.

* * *

"Hold it!" yelled the two guards at the bottom of the stairs. Both grunted and fell over as Blade kicked them hard in their guts. The two men crouched on the ground, breathing heavily from the attack.

'_Eighth floor_,' Blade read the sign before entering the appropriate floor. '_Here we are_.'

Running down the hallway, he saw a sign for Hangar Three on his right. Opening the door, he stopped short and marveled at the splendid-looking Blue Earth parked before him. He was soon distracted as he saw Aki and Noal enter the hallway several hundred feet away.

"Damn!" he whispered as he ran into the ship. '_Those two better not stop me…'_

Noal and Aki gasped as soon as they entered the hanger; the strange man had already started the take-off sequence. The two ran into the ship's hatch just before the aft doors shut and dove to the floor as the rear thrusters grumbled. Pulling the lever, Blade nodded in satisfaction as the ship shot forward through a long tunnel that led to the surface. At the end of the tunnel was a long ramp that curved upwards towards the sky. Aki and Noal grabbed onto what they could as the craft fired along the ramp and reached the end.

"Shiiiiiitttt!" yelled Noal, grimacing as the Blue Earth fired directly upwards towards space.

* * *

"I'm so glad you got here," said Dende, the current Kami (God or Guardian) of the Earth. An aged Namek, he had been watching the planet for well over a hundred years now. He started to resemble the old Kami, often reminding Mr. Popo of his former benevolent master. Mr. Popo and the God were appalled by what they saw; the last time they had noticed such death was during the age of Maajin Buu.

"Dende, it has been a while," said Pan, who had seen him often as a youth. That was the time when her Grandpa Goku was alive – the days when they had traveled the galaxies in search of the Black Star Dragonballs. What an incredible journey that had been – she, handsome Trunks, and her grandpa adventuring together without having her mother Videl around to scold her. She remembered how she cried and helped her grandpa regain his humanity and become Super Saiya-jin 4 in order to fight Bebi and the evil Shenrons, including the deadly Ii Shenron. Those had certainly been threatening times.

'_Grandpa, why did you have to leave us… leave me… so soon? Without even saying good-bye?'_ the aged woman thought sadly, but she soon turned her head and looked lovingly at her grandson Goku Jr.

"My greetings and respects, Kami-sama. My father told us to bring Pan-san and my mother here," said Vegita as he stood near the women. "Dende-sama, will they be safe here?"

"Yes, Vegita, for the time being," the Namek responded reassuringly. "I chose to make this palace visible only to you, so the aliens won't be able to find us here."

"Kami-sama, what are we to do now?" Goku asked, nervously scratching his head.

"Patience, Son Goku, let the others arrive first," the green man replied, raising his palm.

"Others?" he asked as he felt a strong yet familiar chi. "Oh, we haven't seen them in a while."

* * *

"Welcome, Ichiro, Megumi," Pan greeted them as they walked on the terrace towards her. Ichiro and Megumi, Kenshin's father and mother, respectively, returned the greeting and turned around, waiting for Akira, Ichiro's father, to land with his wife, Anita.

"Hello, there," Akira said as he landed. Soon after him, Kenshin arrived with Nio on his back.

"Oy, Kenshin, Nio," Goku said as his cousin walked over towards him. "Good to see you again."

"Yeah," he replied, a traumatized expression on his face. "And the same to you, Goku."

"Hey, kid," Vegita said as he walked over to his two cousins. Kenshin was cousins with both Goku and Vegita, since his grandmother Anita, of Trunks's line, married Akira, Goten's son. Goku and Alena were by no means blood-related, however.

"Hey, Vegita," Kenshin said as he lay his little sister down. "That was terrible."

"The word 'terrible' is too small to describe it," Vegita replied, patting Nio on the head.

"Hi, Vegi-niisan," came out her soft, squeaky voice, and Vegita picked her up in his arms.

"Pan-san," Ichiro said suddenly, "Where is Gejin-kun? Didn't he want to come?"

"He did," Vegita answered him as he continued to pamper Nio. "But he went to look for my sister first and bring her here; it shouldn't be a big deal."

"Yes, I agree," Pan said. "Now that almost everybody is here, we can discuss things."

"Yeah, I'll just relay to father whatever you tell me," Vegita added.

"So, I guess the first thing we should—" Dende started but was interrupted by Goku.

"Kami-sama?"

"Yes, Goku?"

"I'm hungry, can't we have a little snack first?"

* * *

Kenshin and Nio stared at Goku Jr. and Vegita Jr. as they gobbled up their food. A dozen plates and bowls piled up next to the two young men. Pan only burnt a beet red in embarrassment.

"Please, can I have some more?" asked Goku innocently.

"Well… Goku, that was your tenth bowl," sighed Popo.

'_Some things never change_,' Pan smiled, remembering her grandfather's voracious appetite.

* * *

"Ok, psycho, so what do you plan to do now?" Noal barked as he an Aki burst into the cockpit. Noal threw Blade out of the pilot's seat and regained control of the ship. The young woman sat by her navigational controls, stabilizing the vessel. Blade only smirked and sat in another seat.

"Good job, hotshot!" the blond man barked as soon as he saw the blue bolts flying past the windshield. "The laser guns on the Ring are firing right at us! What are you going to do now? Aki!"

"Roger," she responded, activating the shields and maneuvering the ship around the turret blasts.

"Thanks for the lift, you two," Blade muttered as he floated towards the back door.

"What are you talking about?" Noal yelled, turning around to him.

"I'm going to fight them," the man said, narrowing his eyes, "…outside."

"You can't do that," Aki pleaded, also turning around. "There's no oxygen! You'll die!"

"Wrong!"

"You're going to get yourself killed, kid!" yelled Noal, but it was no use. Blade had already gone into the chamber behind the door. "Cut off power to the airlock. There's no telling what that guy will do."

'_Finally!' _thought Blade, witnessing the power fade from within the airlock chamber. Pulling out his emerald crystal, he uttered the magic words and burst from the ship in green brilliance. Aki gasped as she saw the bright green shape fly out in front, and she gaped as a figure emerged after it shattered open.

"If you really want to know my name," the armored warrior said, pausing before turning around, "It's Blade. Tekkaman Blade."

'_Now to destroy those Radam buggers,'_ he muttered to himself, firing the thrusters on his back.

"His name… Tekkaman Blade?" repeated Aki. They watched in both wonder and fear as Blade tore through the buggers that approached.

* * *

"Alena! Can you hear me?" called Gejin as he surveyed the area around him. Tears filled his eyes, for the buildings of the university and the city containing it had been turned to rubble. Several people scurried about, but the area was mostly empty. Most of the ground had been covered with the purplish ooze that seeped into nooks and crannies of various structures.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled desperately. The father lowered to the ground and looked around, worried that she may have been trapped underneath the rubble. After overturning several slabs, his gut wrenched with sadness. Dozens of mutilated human corpses littered the area; some of their bodies had been chewed to death; others had been burned from the ooze. Yet, some others appeared to have been pierced by sharp claws that had ripped through their torsos.

'_I can't even feel her chi anymore. Where is she?'_ he thought as he tried to concentrate.

"_You won't find her here,"_ a voice whispered, startling him.

"Who's there?" he jerked his head upwards.

_"You needn't worry about your daughter. You should worry about yourself,"_ the voice purred.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" demanded Gejin, tightening his fists as he looked around his person. '_Damn, where is that voice coming from? This isn't good… I can't sense it!_'

_"Are you afraid yet?"_ it began to chuckle.

"Show yourself, coward. If you had courage, you would face me!" Gejin continued to yell. The feeling of dread that had accumulated in his chi had now increased tenfold into intense fear; yet, the man could not locate its source. Save for the scurrying of others, dead silence was all that was audible.

"Come out, or I'll force your spineless shell out!" he growled, forcing a white aura to flame around his body. Gejin was strong, but not as strong as his son, who could become a Super Saiya-jin.

"_You think I am a coward? Aren't you the one feeling fear… great fear?"_

'_I've had enough!_' Gejin thought, releasing a powerful area blast that shrouded his person. When the light from the attack faded away, the old man looked around the rubble that had been cleared away by his energy assault. Yet, he continued to sweat nervously; there was no sign of anything, or anyone.

"_Hee hee, hee hee, haa haa, ho ho," _the voice laughed. _"What a nice little trick…" _

"Damn you," Gejin cursed under his breath, still failing to zero in on the speaker.

"… _And for that, I will give you a little treat. Behind you!"_

Gejin quickly turned around and struck, hitting nothing. There was nobody in sight.

'_What? Nothing here?'_ he thought to himself, now terrified for sure. '_I was pretty sure it—_'

"What!" Gejin yelled as he looked down and saw a large armored hand cover his mouth. Within a second, excruciating pain seared through his body. The pain ran through every blood vessel and fired through every nerve, paralyzing the man. Gejin felt as if he was bathing in a furnace; he had never felt such agony in his entire life. The pain continued to tear through him, sucking out his vital energy.

'_Please stop! No!' _he screamed in his mind. He begged for the suffering to end; yet, it seemed as if the attacker was _feeding_ him more energy for the sole purpose that he would remain alive for more endless torture. Gejin cried in pain and terror, wondering what he had done to deserve such a punishment.

_"Do you know how long I had to suffer? Do you even realize? All this time, I waited patiently. All this time, I have watched your lineage …" _the voice rasped, its tone hinting at anger.

Gejin only continued to shriek in pain.

_ "… And now, after being free, I will begin its extinction, starting with you, you pathetic… old… weak… Saiya-jin." _

"I…" Gejin whispered as he suddenly felt the pain stop, but he gasped when he felt the object rip through his chest. The man helplessly looked down at his torso, only to see the blood-coated ruby blade that had punctured him jerk downwards. The man cried out in pain, and he began to suffocate as his sight began to lose focus. His blood dripped to the ground, and the hand released him. Gejin crashed to the dirt below, losing consciousness quickly as the pain seared through his convulsing person.

"Viyolita… Alena…" the fallen man choked. "Vegita…"

A final stab of the ruby edge silenced him forever.


	5. Motivation

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part I: The Invasion Saga_**)

**Chapter 05 – Motivation**

The sunshine lent its light to the ooze, shimmering in delicate response. It seemed to have a mind of its own, for its cells had begun to interact and react with one another. The ooze had finally begun to take its true form. Violently and suddenly, plants, resembling cauliflowers but almost as tall as houses, began to grow and emerge from the ground, feeding and draining nutrients from both the ooze and the earth. All over the world, these planets rose from the lavender colored paste. These Radam spore plants continued to grow, and within minutes, all the areas of battle became smothered by these tall yet fledgling trees. Round bulbs began to take form at their heads, which hissed as they received more light and energy from the sun.

'_Within weeks, they will bloom_,' Omega grinned, feeling their growth while still contemplating in his vessel resting on the moon's surface.

* * *

"Aki, Noal. We have a grave situation down here. I want you to bring Blade back to the Command Center, and no excuses," Freeman ordered, feeling the sweat on his forehead. On the view screen, both Milly and he had witnessed another dreadful sight – the sudden birth of the tall, purple trees.

"Chief, what happened down there?" Aki asked, her voice anxious.

"You'll find out as soon as you complete your mission," he replied with an even voice.

"Are you sure you want us to bring him back? We hardly know the guy!" Noal protested.

"Yes, because he may help us uncover the mystery behind the enemy, or if I may say, the Radam. Good luck, and stay alive. We need all of you back safely," Freeman responded with a nervous smile.

"I guess we'll just sit here and wait," sighed Noal. Looking out the window of the Blue Earth, he noticed the creatures approaching. '_Oh man, now we got more buggers_.'

"Aki, get ready to have a little fun with these things."

Noal proceeded to fire away at the creatures, eliminating them one-by-one.

'_This is going to take forever,' _he thought.

* * *

Blade raised his lance and tore through another bugger, only to see a familiar figure standing behind it. The figure chuckled as it raised his bow in its left hand. Blade readied himself in a stance upon seeing his enemy charge and arrow in its right hand, and the figure menacingly aimed at the young man.

"Couldn't get enough of me the last time, Blade?" Dagger chuckled, firing the projectile.

"Your aim is terrible," Blade said, dodging the arrow completely as it flew by his side.

"Well, then, if you prefer close combat…" the evil Tekkaman replied as he charged. Extending his lance in front, Dagger hoped to impale him quickly. Blade lowered himself, evading the strike, and thrust his sharp lance upwards at Dagger's hand. The Radam warrior winced, and he grunted as Blade swept his legs. Dagger backed up and fired more arrows at Blade, who deflected each one with his lance.

"I thought you wanted close combat," Blade taunted as he continued to defend himself.

"Come and get me, then," Dagger chuckled. As he continued to fire, Blade pressed ahead, cutting through each approaching arrow. Finally, he reached striking distance; however, Dagger stopped shooting and drove the edge of his bow into Blade's leg, drawing blood.

"Argh!" Blade yelled in pain, but he left enough presence of mind to realize that with that attack, Dagger had left his face completely unguarded. The Tekkaman quickly broke his lance into two parts and drove one of the halves through Dagger's facemask, causing blood to pour from the wound. Dagger shrieked in pain and fell backwards towards the Orbital Ring lying below. However, Blade wasn't done.

"Dagger," growled Blade, revealing the huge blaster cannons on his shoulder pads. "It was fun."

"NO!" yelled Dagger, praying that Blade couldn't fire. Dagger himself didn't possess the necessary energy cells, and there would be no way for him to defend himself against the attack.

Blade then yelled, "Vol-Tekka!"

The cannons released a thick, radiant emerald beam that enveloped Dagger, who cried in pain as he felt the energy burn through his armor and singe his skin; he hardly noticed the beam slam him through the walls of a Section of the Orbital Ring. Dagger's piercing scream died away along with the green blast.

Satisfied with his temporary revenge, Blade headed back towards the Blue Earth.

"Aki, Noal, I finished what I came here to do," he muttered. "Let's go back."

* * *

'_Otosan_. _Otosan.'_ Alena cried for hours, understandably so, ever since she witnessed her father's cruel death. Images of his torture, screaming, and pain continually haunted the back of her mind. The worst part was that she had seen the whole thing occur right before her very eyes, yet she could do nothing – her captor had trapped her in a translucent diamond-shaped cell of some sort. Alena looked around again.

'_Where am I?'_ she tearfully wondered to herself. She seemed as if she was in the middle of some sort of wasteland. Dry, brown, and cracked earth stretched for miles around her. The sky was red, and there were several towering mountains in the distance. Several trees had spread themselves around, but their branches were completely bare and were twisted in hideous shapes. Close to her were two small huts, surrounded by several small colored bubbles that resembled jellybeans.

'_I'm wasting time. Who gives a damn where I am? I just have to get out of here,'_ she thought to herself. Raising her hands to behind her waist, she adjoined the bottom of her palms and gathered energy in order to blast herself out of her prison.

"Ka… me… ha… me… Ha!" she yelled, releasing the attack; however, her plan failed miserably, for the blast reflected off of the diamond cell's walls and slammed right back into her. Alena collapsed to the bottom of the cell in pain as she tried to recover. Breathing heavily, she brought herself back on her feet. A voice snapped her to attention.

"Don't waste your energy trying to escape. It won't do anybody any good," said the figure as it walked out from behind one of the bubbles. Alena eyed him carefully. He appeared to be about her height; his green hair protruded out from his head in violent spikes. He had slightly pointed ears, and spiky earrings dangled from their lobes. His skin pigmentation was grayish-purple, and three parallel scars ran downward along his cheek and towards his chin. He wore red body armor that tightly covered his torso. He was not weak, for she could feel a strong chi emanating from him. His hands were smooth, unlike the gnarled ones that were used to kill her father. He didn't look too strong, but what chilled her the most was the coldness behind his stare. His eyes were pitch black except for the piercing crystal-yellow irises.

"Who are you?" she asked nervously. "You didn't murder my father, did you?"

"You can call me Bezel, and you are right, I am not the one that delivered the fatal blow," he said with a grin. "It's a pity, really; he wasn't much of a match. But you cannot even begin to understand the joy I felt when I heard him scream, screaming for the pain to end."

Alena felt anger surge through her veins, and Bezel detected this.

"Oh, little one, we're getting irritated now, aren't we?" he chuckled, staring at her.

"If you didn't kill him, then who did?" she demanded.

"Me," a voice growled from behind her.

Alena shuddered as she saw turned to see the horrible figure looming behind her cell. It was enormous, standing at seven feet. Its red muscular body was covered by gray armor at the chest and private regions, and armored scales covered its red tail. Dark red horns had grown from the side of its head, and its yellow eyes, along with their black irises, stared down at the frightened girl. Alena felt the devilish figure's chi was far, far greater than that of her own… and her own father… and even her brother.

"What … what are you?" she cried, and the figure cackled in response.

* * *

"Vegita, didn't you say your father was coming soon?"

"Yes, Dende-sama. He should have returned with Alena by now," Vegita nodded nervously.

"Strange, I don't feel his chi at all," commented Ichiro.

"Maybe he's keeping it hidden so that the enemy doesn't find him," suggested Goku.

"Hidden? Why would he do that unless the enemy can detect fighting auras?" asked Vegita, noticeably worried now as lines of stress stretched across his forehead. "We have to go look for him."

"Yes, my child, we will," assured Dende gently. "But first, we must discuss the situation at hand. You all must have fought your battles with the invading crab-like beasts that flew in from space. The blood that they spilled to the ground has reacted, and thick plants of similar color, holding some sort of spores, have just risen from that very blood. These spore plants have appeared all over the Earth in a matter of minutes while you were all here eating."

"Why did you not tell us while it was happening?" asked the old man Akira, surprised.

"Please let me finish. I knew those plants would emerge, and with their emergence, they absorbed most of the bloody ooze. Vegita, could you tell me what happened when you tried to attack the ooze?"

"It just absorbed the energy from our blast," the young man answered.

"Yes, so even if I told you what would happen, what could you have possibly done to prevent it?" posed Dende. Nobody gave a response, thus satisfying the old Namek.

"Kami-sama, who are these invaders?" asked Goku. All eyes turned towards the Earth guardian.

"Oh… I don't really know," confessed Dende.

"What!" Ichiro said sharply, looking directly at the green alien. "Then why are we just relaxing here? At least we should find out where in space they are coming from!"

"Please, Ichiro, have some faith and patience," continued Dende. "I don't know the answers, but there is somebody here who does. I introduce to you Kaio-sama, the god that governs me."

_"Greetings! I am speaking to you all telepathically. My name is Kaio-sama, and I have helped look over Earth along with Dende,"_ his voice echoed in their minds.

"Hi," all replied in unison.

_"Well… I have been watching all of you for a long time now_," Kaio-sama said with a smile and a small laugh. _"You know, I personally trained your ancestor Son Goku. He was my strongest student and the best warrior to ever exist." _

"I'm also Son Goku," said Goku Jr., crossing his arms.

_"I know, and maybe one day, you'll be as strong as your great-great grandfather was." _

"Kaio-sama, what are these things that have invaded our planet?" asked Ichiro.

_"They are called Radam," _Kaio-sama answered. _"That is the name of their race."_

"Radam? What's that?" wondered Pan. "I've never heard of them."

_"The Radam are one of the vilest races known to the gods. They originated from the planet Roc. Although they constantly fought each other for control of their own world, they didn't cause much trouble to those on other planets." _

"Then why are they attacking us?" demanded Kenshin. Ichiro hit him on the head, warning him to be respectful to the god.

_"Ho, ho, let me explain. The Radam species on Roc were highly intelligent beings. They developed advanced technology and developed new powerful weapons. The wars they fought amongst one another were merely for power and control. But one fateful day over a thousand earth years ago, they were forced to fight a new type of battle – a battle to prevent their total extermination as a Radam race. Their attackers were few in number but strong, for the advanced weaponry had no effect on these new invaders as they tore the Radam people apart. As they fought for their very lives, they learned the identity of their enemy… Saiya-jin warriors from Planet Vegita." _

"Saiya-jin!" Vegita gasped in shock.

_"Yes, exactly five Saiya-jin invaded their planet about twelve hundred years ago." _

"Only five were enough to conquer the entire Radam race?" wondered Kenshin.

_"Four of the Saiya-jin were of average strength. By themselves, they would not have been able to hold their own against the Radam weaponry. It was the fifth team member, their leader, who caused the most death. He was Corun, the original Super Saiya-jin. It was this 'golden Saiya-jin' that decimated their population. Any survivors were forced to evacuate in their star ships. _

_ As they escaped into the depths of space, the Radam could think of nothing else but taking revenge on the Saiya-jin people. But how were they to do this when they were slaughtered so easily? Slowly and painfully, the Radam survivors started to build their race again. They further advanced their technology and performed quite a bit of genetic experimentation – very dangerous, if I may so. This experimentation led to the cultivation of their bugger army, which I am sure you encountered. However, it was not enough; they needed something more powerful. _

_ Finally one day, a group of their best scientists developed a frightening new technology that was superior to anything they had previously achieved. It was called Tek-System. It was simply a network of organic pods, or Tekka-pods, shaped like enormous lavender plums. Anybody who would be swallowed by a Tekka-pod would endure physical stresses inside the pod that would reach unimaginable levels. If he was not strong enough to endure the Tek-process, his body would be rejected from the pod, and he would die soon after. If he was able to survive the long Tek-process, he would emerge from the Tekka-pod with dormant super-powers. The Tekka-system would also provide him his own Tek-Crystal, which when used would release these powers and transform him into a Tekkaman. As a Tekkaman, he would be covered with seemingly impenetrable jagged armor and be able to use energy weapons of great strength." _

"We have not encountered any of these Tekkamen yet," said Ichiro.

_"You will soon enough, for they are here," _said Kaio-sama, and Kenshin gulped. _"There's more for you to learn. The fatality rate of the process was so high that the Radam leader forbid its use. Yet the head scientist that developed Tek-System would not have it. Seeing the death of his family and friends before his very eyes had driven him to madness. The ultimate destruction of the Saiya-jin race would be the only thing that would satisfy his insane bloodthirsty desires. _

_ Seeing no other way, the renegade scientist secretly used the Tek-System on himself. He survived and used his special powers to kidnap other Radam people and convert them into Tekkamen, except this time, he modified the Tek-process so that all of the new Tekkamen emerged as brainwashed, unwavering servants that were loyal only to him. Soon his Tekkaman army began to grow, and eventually he killed the Radam leader and declared himself the Radam King. He called himself Tekkaman Plague. _

_ Plague led his Radam army in search of Planet Vegita, yet he could never find it no matter how hard he searched. He took out his frustration on innocent planets that happened to lie in his path; he wanted their inhabitants to experience the suffering and death he endured. His Radam armies wreaked havoc on many peaceful worlds and captured countless prisoners, whom he converted into more Radam Tekkamen slaves via his Tek-process. Earth centuries passed as Plague's terror spread. When Plague passed away six hundred earth years ago, his army broke up into separate units, each headed by its own warlord. The warlords decided to go their separate ways, agreeing that the warlord who destroyed the Saiya-jin race would be titled Emperor of the entire Radam population. They were fundamentally united to their common vision – ultimate loyalty to the Radam and the obliteration of the Saiya-jin." _

"But weren't the Saiya-jin destroyed by Freeza? Didn't he vaporize Planet Vegita, home of our Saiya-jin ancestors?" Vegita posed.

_"Yes he did, which infuriated the Radam. When they learned that the Saiya-jin had been defeated by a non-Radam almost two hundred years ago, they realized that the central vision that bound them together was no more. With no common goal, the Radam warlords continued to mindlessly do what they had been doing – terrorizing more innocent planets." _

"Is that why they are here? Are we just another 'innocent planet' in the Radam's path?" asked Pan, shaking her head. Never before had she heard of something so vile.

_"It's senseless, but I'm afraid so. Their only wish is to expand their forces; nobody can explain why. Isn't it ironic that they now attacked the planet on which the last drops of Saiya-jin blood exist?" _

* * *

'_Earth's conquest will soon become a reality_,' Omega gloated as he stood in his chamber. Omega recollected how he came to Earth. He had left his main flagship behind Pluto and solely manned a probe-ship in order to explore the new solar system approaching. He had begun to tire of his own Tekkaman army he left behind on his flagship. Their discontent and wavering in obedience disturbed him greatly. If this new solar system had beings that were strong, he could build a new army and dispose of his old one.

'_These Earthlings, these humans, are stronger than I thought; many of them are able to survive the transformation process.' _He remembered that as he began his exploration, a lone ship had docked into his and that its crewmembers had given themselves the freedom to nose around his vessel's interiors.

'_This is working better than I had planned,' _he had thought as he watched those foolish humans boldly stroll into his probe ship. '_Oh, that was a fateful day_, _the day my superior army was conceived_.'

He had laughed with glee that day as the Tekka-pods dove from the ceiling and swallowed their new human prisoners. Sure, some of them had died, but now he had a new band of warriors ready to serve his bidding. Yes, he did have one renegade soldier, but that was no vital matter. When the plants on Earth finally bloom, he would have his full army, and the renegade's resistance would be reduced to nothingness.

Omega smiled as he looked into the Tekka-pods in the main chamber. '_My new Tekkamen warriors will soon be ripe for hatching.' _


	6. Fury in the Night

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part I: The Invasion Saga_**)

**Chapter 06 – Fury in the Night**

"Blade, can you tell us why these alien plants are growing here? What purpose do they serve?" asked Freeman, studying the man's face. He had recently been brought back to base, and Freeman wanted to get some information from him. Unfortunately, Blade was not able to provide a satisfying answer.

"I… I don't know. I wish I could help you, but I just don't remember," came the reply. The Chief frowned, hoping that Blade had recovered even a little of his memory, but he didn't. Blade shook his head, annoyed with himself. All Freeman had learned was that the Radam had completely taken control of the Orbital Ring and that there was another Tekkaman out there. However, Freeman didn't give up hope.

'_I thought we could learn so much from this man. To them, he is a renegade, a traitor who decided to use his powers against them. Poor boy,' _Freeman thought. _'At such a young age, he carries such a burden. He feels as if it's his responsibility to save the Earth.' _

"Don't worry, Blade," he said. "You'll memory will return to you soon."

"Look," the young man said suddenly, turning towards him. "It doesn't matter if I remember this or not. I just want to fight the enemy, got it? That's the only thing that I care about now."

"I can understand that you want to—"

"Oh, and one more thing," Blade said sharply, narrowing his eyes. "Seeing what happened today, have your Space Knights stay out of my way. This is my battle, and I'm the only one who can fight them."

"Blade," Freeman said softly. "We can work together as one unit – a team. You'll provide the brawn, and we'll provide the technology. I think it would work rather well."

"Forget it, Chief," he replied. "This is my fight. Stay out of it, or else they'll kill you all."

* * *

I see him standing on the top of the hill, looking down to the beach below. What is he looking at?I'm nervous, but I have to go talk to him and tell him how I feel. I can't take it anymore, but big question is… can I muster the courage to confess? I don't know. I walk towards him, measuring every step. His back is facing me; I can't read his face. What is he thinking about? Is it the right time? Or should I wait? No, I have to go on; I can't hold it in any longer. I step cautiously… yet anxiously towards his figure.

'_Please, please listen to me. Please don't be angry with me_,' I think, feeling sweat in my palms. I am getting closer. My stomach is churning; my hands shaking. Now I'm behind him, too scared to speak.

"Alena," he says, turning around. His face is gentle and so innocent. The wind is blowing his hair while he is expecting a response; but I am at a loss for words.

"Alena, I knew you would come," he smiles warmly.

My heart skips a beat. I feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Son," I finally manage to speak. "Son Goku, I… I…"

"I know, Alena. I love you too…" he trails off.

He takes my hand and caresses it, and I bring myself closer to him. We look deeply into each other's eyes, the distance between our lips getting smaller and smaller. And then…

… He pulls away suddenly, crying out in pain. He grabs his stomach and kneels. I'm scared, so scared; I kneel down to help him. The blood flows through his fingers, recklessly running down his hand.

'_Oh God!' _he screams, but it comes as soft as whisper. Suddenly I hear a cackle, and I look up to see that devilish face once more. His hand comes closer and grips my throat… I cannot breathe. I try to call for help, but who would hear me? He squeezes harder…

* * *

'_No!'_ she thought, snapping her eyes open. '_They'll kill us all… kill us because of who we are!'_

With a trembling body, Alena slammed her fist into the wall of her crystal prison, but to no avail. The devilish figure glanced over and smirked. Alena looked into his piercing eyes with dread in her heart.

'_Why did my father have to die? What did he ever to that devil?'_ the words echoed in her mind.

"My dear one, still trying to get out, I see. Rather futile, if I might add," Bezel said as he walked out from his tiny hut. The quaint man approached her closer, studying her.

"Stay away from me!" she warned. "Or I'll use my hidden power to finish you!"

"Hidden power? You're bluffing," smiled Bezel as he leaned one hand against the chamber.

"I'll become Super Saiya-jin, break out of this cell, and end your worthless life," she scowled.

"Oh, please; you are too funny. Do you expect me to believe that? Wouldn't you have escaped already in that case, hmm?" he said. "Besides, you're not strong enough to reach that level of power yet."

'_Damn,' _thought Alena as she continued to fume. '_I have to get out of this place somehow, soon.'_

"Eager to escape so quickly? I understand it must get awfully boring in there, " smirked Bezel, boring his eyes into hers, "so I have decided to provide some more family entertainment for you."

Alena's eyes narrowed.

"How do you find your cousin Kenshin?" he said with a slow, sly grin. Alena froze.

"No! He's only sixteen; he's too young!" she blurted, fearful. "Please don't do anything to him!"

"Young one, you needn't worry," Bezel smirked. "I won't hurt him, for now at least."

Alena closed her eyes, breathing a small sigh of relief.

"But his grandfather will be the next to join us here in the after-world."

* * *

"Kaio-sama, can you tell us where the Radam are hiding? Where in space are they?" asked Goku.

"_I am not able to detect them; their base is hidden," _the blue catfish-like lord replied, pausing. _"I have given you all you need to defeat them. Now, I wish you all luck in the battle ahead… Good-bye." _

"Thank you, Kaio-sama," responded Ichiro, waiting for the presence of the greater guardian to leave. Turning back to the rest, he asked, "Okay, now where could the enemy realistically be hiding?"

"Maybe their ship is floating in space?" his son suggested, scratching his head.

"Perhaps, Kenshin, where else can you think of?"

"The Orbital Ring! Yes, they have to be there," replied Kenshin. Turning to his cousins for a look of approval, the boy got no reaction from them. Both Goku and Vegita looked very withdrawn from the conversation, for they were deeply concerned as to the whereabouts of Gejin and Alena.

'_Where could they possibly be?'_ Goku thought. '_I can't feel their chi anywhere.'_

"We have to look for my father and sister," Vegita announced, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I am sure they are fine," said Dende, trying to comfort the youth. "Your father can take care of both himself and your sister. Besides, night is on our doorstep, and I think that you all need some much-needed rest. Tomorrow will bring another battle, and you need to stay strong."

Moments later, the group entered the Sky Palace, and they prepared to sleep.

* * *

"After-world? You can't be telling me that I'm dead!"

"No, my dear, you are still very much alive, the way I want you. It is my friend over there and I who are not living anymore," Bezel chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

"Then how did I get here?" Alena asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Patience, please. I'll demonstrate it for you with Akira," smirked Bezel.

"Why do you want to hurt grandpa Akira?" demanded Alena. "You're such a coward, going after an elderly man. He did nothing, but you would still hurt him even though you two are stronger than him."

"Your position for making comments like that is highly dubious. You had better watch your tongue, young one, for we'll be knowing each other for a very… long… time."

* * *

"You're still awake?" said Vegita as he approached Goku, who sat at the edge of the large terrace.

"Why are you?" he countered, looking downwards at the Earth below. "I can't sleep knowing that Alena is out there. What if something happened to her? What if those damned buggers hurt her?"

"I know my sister," replied Vegita, setting next to his friend. "We're so used to babying her, but she has become strong. I know she can take care of herself."

"Then you aren't worried?" asked Goku, raising his voice several notes.

"No, don't get me wrong; I am worried… very worried. Even mother can't sleep. And my father, where is he? We should be at least able to feel his life energy," Vegita whispered as he clenched his fist.

Moments of silence passed as they stared below.

"Vegita, they say that you can see much of the Earth from this place. Look down, our lovely planet covered with those purple plants. It's almost as if it's a different world. What are they there for?"

"I hope we never have to find out," came the reply, and more silence followed.

"Goku, I'm going to go look for my father and Alena," Vegita declared, rising to his feet and rubbing his eyes. "I won't be able to sleep until I find them. Will you come with me?"

"My grandmother might get upset if I go out now."

"Goku, I'm serious," Vegita said, looking directly into his friend's eyes.

"Yeah," Goku replied, noticing the sincerity in the other's expression. "Let's go."

* * *

In the meantime, General Galt had been watching Blade's battle with the buggers and Dagger via the cameras planted on the Ring. Not only was it a spectacular show; it made him shake with excitement.

'_I must have him; he is the ultimate war machine that could turn the tide. If he is to be placed under my command, I will bring out the full potential in him. The war would be won, and I would be hailed as the greatest general in the history of mankind,_' thought Galt, licking his lips. '_I can hardly wait for it!' _

A thin smile came across his lips as he decided to pay a visit the Space Knight base the next day.

* * *

"She must have been at the university when they attacked. We'll start there," instructed Vegita, and they took off from the terrace into the peaceful night. The stench of battle was still fresh in the air as they flew for their destination, and the eerie silence that echoed through the air sent chills through them.

"Don't look down; you'll only get sick," Vegita said softly, keeping his eyes forward.

Below, corpses of thousands of innocent civilians lay on the ground. Around those bodies, the mysterious spore-plants raised themselves high as if they symbolized victory over their poor, fallen victims.

'_I will not let this go unpunished_,' thought Goku, feeling his throat tightening. The two continued on their flight path and slowed down as they approached the grounds of Alena's Japan Science Institute.

"Here we are," said Vegita, lowering onto the broken road. The sight there was just as nauseous as everywhere else – collapsed buildings had crushed many students, while buggers had ripped apart others.

Tightening their strength of their minds, the two boys separated and commenced their search.

* * *

"Gejin-san…" Goku whispered in disbelief. "GEJIN-SAN!"

His piercing cry brought about the greatest feeling of dread Vegita had ever known. Goku turned around, and Vegita saw tears streaming down his face. Looking past Goku, Vegita froze by what he saw – his father's mutilated cadaver. He slowly broke down, slamming his fists into the dirt as he shed tears…

… And flew into a scorching rage moments later.

_ 'Otosan… otosan…' _the words repeated in his mind, calling for the aura of Super Saiya-jin to once

again reveal itself. Goku shielded himself as Vegita's chi exploded around his person; the furious boy's muscles increased in density and tone, and his chair changed color into a fiery orange-yellow. Instantly, the golden aura flamed about his figure, and Vegita looked upward towards the starry night sky.

"Those fucking Radam!" Vegita swore in a growling voice that Goku couldn't even recognize.

"They took my father and my sister! I will send them all to hell, Son Goku! I will," he yelled.

"Wait!" Goku hollered just as Vegita burst upwards towards the Orbital Ring.

* * *

Vegita didn't even notice the chilling cold of space as he escaped Earth's atmosphere; his wrath had completely clouded his judgment, and his eyes glowed with hatred upon seeing the buggers approach.

"You bugger bastards!" he seethed as he slaughtered the beasts. Vegita grabbed one's head and tore out its eyes. He left it crying in agony before finishing it off with an energy beam. Two others saw this and swooped in to attack the man that had finished off their friend. They sprayed their explosive saliva at Vegita, who barely dodged in time. In fact, the Saiya-jin realized that he was weakening drastically.

'_My power… my power is fading – I can't breathe_,' Vegita finally noticed. The buggers took the advantage and clawed him on his arm. _'I have to get out of here, and fast! But I don't have the strength—' _

"Vegita, you fool!" said Goku as he flew up from behind and grabbed him. Several buggers tried to attack Goku from the back, but the young man retaliated with blasts of his own and obliterated them.

"We're going back… now!" Goku said, noticing his friend almost faint. Vegita gasped for breath as Goku dragged him back down towards the Earth, and he welcomed the rush of air that entered his lungs.

'_What was I thinking?'_ Vegita thought as they landed. He collapsed and panted on the ground.

"Vegita, are you okay?" Goku asked, kneeling next to his buddy.

"What did I do, Goku?" he cried with tears welling. "I almost killed myself and risked your life with my own stupidity. I must be going crazy. I must be going mad."

"No, Vegita; don't take it so hard on yourself. I understand," his friend softly consoled.

"Thank you," Vegita whispered, huddling his knees closer to himself. An hour quietly passed as they sat quietly, worrying about Alena while mourning Gejin's death. Vegita knew his mother wouldn't be able to bear the sight, so he began to vaporize his father's remains with a soft, continuous energy beam.

'_Good-bye, father, I pray for you,' _Vegita thought. Finished, he said, "Let's go back, Goku."

* * *

"Dagger, why have you returned? I told you to remain at the Orbital Ring."

"Lord Omega, I have observed something that might be of great importance."

"You may continue," the Warlord replied in a deep, low voice.

"It seems that we may have a new, unforeseen enemy."

"A new enemy? It could not be another renegade Tekkaman."

"Master, I do not know what it was. A short while ago, I had been healing myself in a Tekka-pod when I was alerted that an attacker had arrived. I flew within close proximity to observe the battle, but I noticed that the attacker was not a Tekkaman at all," Dagger explained. "Rather, it was a human."

"A human fighting in space? Are you sure, Dagger?" Omega rasped, annoyed from having heard something so preposterous as this. How could Dagger insult him by telling him such a fabrication? Were these Earth Tekkamen going to pose problems as well?

"I am very sure, sir. Yet, he didn't seem quite normal, if I may say so. His hair was of an orange-yellow color and unusually spiky. He also had an aura about him… a golden aura."

'_A golden aura? What could this mean? Nothing I know resembles a human with such an aura except for …_' Omega lost himself in thought, refusing to complete the sentence in his mind.

"Sir, if I may ask, what is it? What are you thinking about?"

'_Lord Plague had explained to my master the story of the destruction of the Radam planet. In that legend, a Saiya-jin of golden pointed hair and aura was responsible for the near extermination of the Radam population. Yet, that happened over a thousand years ago. How could he still exist? More importantly, why would he be living on Earth?'_ Omega pondered to himself.

"Sir?" Dagger asked with a curious tone in his voice.

"That man is not human."

"Not human?" the bluish Tekkaman blurted, his head snapping upwards towards his master.

'_What a fortunate coincidence; yet it could be deadly on the same token. If I vanquish this planet, then I will have exterminated the last drop of Saiya-jin blood and fulfilled Lord Plague's ultimate wish.'_ Omega thought with mixed reactions; he looked down at his servant and continued, "If Blade were to combine forces with that man, they would pose an awesome threat. You would be no match against the both of them. I command you to release Tekkaman Spear at once!"

"My lord, he is not at full strength…"

"Do not question me, Dagger. Awaken him!"

* * *

Dagger approached the Tekka-pod and peered inside. How powerful would this new Tekkaman really be – enough to help him? The man inside seemed so content in there… so peaceful, so helpless.

"Tek-System, release this man now; do not activate his fail-safe mechanism," Dagger whispered.

The pod seemed to acknowledge him with a glow. Soon, a thin tear made its way down the outer skin of the red pod, and Dagger watched as the gelatinous material inside oozed out. Soon, a hand reached out from within, and following it emerged a man, who fell to the ground and lay there, breathing heavily.

"Tekkaman Spear," said Dagger, "be prepared to serve Omega."

The man didn't respond, and Dagger grew concerned.

"Dagger," he finally spoke, raising his head. "I am ready to serve our warlord. I am ready to kill my dear younger brother, Tekkaman Blade."

* * *

Blade had trouble falling asleep as well. He closed the door to his living quarters in the Space Knight base and quietly made his way out of the compound. He carefully stepped on the grass and looked at the sky, appreciating the light that shone from the heavens. The moon was of particular interest to him.

_'So bright…'_ he thought, not knowing why he stared at it. It almost seemed to urge him to look.

"Blade… why are you up so late?" whispered Aki from her balcony, startling the young man. She too had been awake looking at the stars that very night and had been surprised to see him do the same.

"Wait, I'll come down," she said softly, disappearing into her room. Blade waited patiently and continued to look at the night sky above. Moments later, the young woman stood beside him.

"The moon is certainly beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Aki asked with sweetness in her voice.

"Yeah, it's nice, I guess," Blade replied, continuing to gaze at it.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, giving him a curious look.

"Sure, Aki."

"We want to help you Blade. I don't understand why you don't see that," she said, her voice firm.

"What do you mean?"

"We're in this war together. Why do you want us to stay out of your way?"

"I'm the only one who has the power to stop the enemy. If you all get in the way, you may end up getting hurt, or worse. You saw the havoc they caused on the military bases and cities around the world."

"Blade, if we work alone, we may not survive anyway," she countered, shrugging. "Without your cooperative help, nobody will benefit."

"What makes you think so? I have a power that nobody else has the burden of having."

"I'm sure the aliens have more Tekkamen ready to fight. So far, you've only had to face one."

"What's your point?"

"What if they release more, Blade? How could you fight against those odds on your own? Look around – homes were destroyed, families torn, innocent civilians all over Earth killed by a senseless force that only wants to destroy. They need our protection, and we can give them that only if we work together."

"What do you want me to do, Aki?"

"Join the Space Knights. Be a part of the team."

"I don't know, Aki. I just don't want to see you all get hurt if something goes wrong."

"Blade, we're going to fight this war against the Radam, even if you decide not to fight it with us. We can go our separate ways and battle the enemy without each other's help… and die alone," she said, her throat starting to tighten. "… Or we'll struggle together… and win."

"Does all the team feel this way?"

"I don't know for sure," said Aki as she swallowed hard, "but I certainly do."

He turned to her and looked into her eyes, eyes that showed complete sincerity. The pain written on her face made him realize how deeply she felt about her planet. She would be ready to give her life for her home, no matter the strength of the enemy. Blade lost himself for several seconds; then turned away.

"Aki…" he whispered as he slowly nodded. "I'm in."


	7. Galt's Visit

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part I: The Invasion Saga_**)

**Chapter 07 – Galt's Visit**

_The next morning…_

"We're wasting our time just sitting here!" fumed Vegita, pacing across the terrace of in front of the Sky Palace. Last night's discovery continued to haunt him, and his mind refused to think rationally.

"Now, young one, calm down," said Dende. "We have to think of a plan."

"I just want to fight," said Vegita, his blood boiling. "I want to tear the Radam apart."

"And how will you do that? You can't go out in space and fight them; you can't breath there!"

"In the meantime, son," Vegita's mother suggested, "why don't we search for your father? I couldn't sleep last night knowing that he didn't arrive."

"Okasaan," Vegita said softly, with tears again welling in his eyes. "Otosan…"

"Viyolita-san," interrupted Goku, knowing that his friend wouldn't be able say it. "We… me and Vegita couldn't sleep either for the very same reason – Gejin-san and Alena were out there, somewhere."

"Don't tell me you two…" stopped Pan, followed by a brief silence. Goku nodded.

"Yes, we snuck out to search for them. We went to her university, but the place was destroyed."

"We couldn't find Alena," Vegita regained some composure but quivered. "But we found…"

"What did you find?" worried Viyolita, fearful. "Tell me, for Kami's sake, what did you find?"

"I'm sorry Viyolita-san; we found Gejin-san there, but he had passed on," said Goku very softly, watching his friend's mother slowly collapse to her knees. "The Radam buggers were responsible for it."

Viyolita broke down completely. Vegita too began weeping, hugging her hard and consoling her.

"Why… why did you hide this until now, Vegita? Why did you keep me in the dark?" she cried.

"I… I'm sorry, mother. If I told you last night, you would have never fallen asleep," he answered, wiping a tear from her eye. '_I can't tell her the state __his body was in. She wouldn't be able to handle it._'

"Gejin," she choked, kneeling weakly on the terrace floor. "Why, Kami, why?"

Dende stayed silent, bowing his head. There was nothing he could say in response.

"Okaasan, we have to be strong," Vegita rasped, his voice hinting rage. "We must get revenge."

"… Then get … then get revenge for me, my son," his mother cried. "Get revenge…"

* * *

"Tekkaman Spear," blared Omega, "I welcome you. From today, I am your master."

"I doubt it not, Lord Omega; I leave myself at your disposal," he replied as he kneeled.

"Rise, my liege," announced the Radam Warlord. "I want the both of you to commence the attack in several hours time. Have you been able to secure control of the Orbital Ring lasers?"

"Yes, Lord Omega, we now have authority over the computer. We have full control of the laser satellites," replied Dagger, standing upright beside his new comrade.

"Excellent work. On my order, you will begin firing those lasers towards the biggest population centers left on that miserable planet below. And don't forget to send out our second wave of buggers. We have to be careful considering the strength of the enemy we are facing."

"It shall be done," replied Dagger, chuckling inside. '_Now, Blade, I'll get my chance once again to finish you. This time, I won't fail.'_

* * *

News of Gejin's death saddened everyone, and hours passed as they mourned together. Viyolita's shock made them concerned for her heath, but Vegita, on the other hand, could think of nothing else but obliterating the enemy. Total destruction of the Radam was the only thing he now considered important.

"I have to get back in space and fight," he growled, earning glances. "There's got to be a way."

"We can't get hold of a space ship from here," replied Ichiro, feeling sorrow for the youth.

"I don't need a ship. I can fly into space! I just want to be able to breathe when I'm up there."

"I'm sorry, my son, but that is impossible," replied Dende, but an unexpected voice spoke.

"Actually, that is not true; it is quite possible. We have some hoi-poi capsules back at Capsule Corp headquarters. Some of those capsules contain durable space suits, each equipped with oxygen," said Anita, Grandpa Akira's wife. The old lady gave a soft smile to Vegita, who focused his attention to her.

"Can I have one?" requested Vegita, his eyes showing enthusiasm.

"No," interrupted Goku, stepping next to his friend. "Can we get two of them?"

Pan smiled, nodding her head in approval at her brave grandson, '_That boy used to be so clumsy that he couldn't even catch a ball. Now he's so responsible.'_

"Some of the building have been destroyed, but I am sure we have some spare capsules down in the lower levels. Kenshin, Ichiro, can you fly there and return with some capsules?" asked the old Anita.

"Yes," they responded.

"Be quick, and be safe."

* * *

"Welcome, General. How can we help you?" greeted Freeman as both men shook hands. Galt was paying them a visit for a specific purpose – to gain full control over Tekkaman Blade. He glanced around and admired the quality of the Mission Room of the Space Knight Command Center, a center that he wouldn't mind seizing. He liked it so much that he even had his army surround the entire facility.

"Commander, I know you to be a very reasonable man, a man that practices good judgment prior to pursuing any action," said Galt, and Freeman nodded slowly.

"I appreciate your courtesy, General, but what is it that you want from us?"

"Give me control of your Tekkaman and the resources of your Command Center," Galt ordered, looking directly at Freeman. "They are now under military control."

"By whose authority?"

"By mine, Commander."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, General. Blade is a civilian, and there is no reason why I should relinquish my command to the armed forces," Freeman countered. "The Space Knights are simply research scientists, a private organization. It is not under any sort of military control."

"It is now," Galt replied, his jaws firming as he raised a gun at the man's face. "Hand him over to me, now, Commander, or my finger might just slip."

Freeman paused, narrowing his eyes at Galt.

"I will only call them here, and they can decide for themselves," Freeman responded as he went to the intercom. "All Space Knight personnel report to the Mission Commanding Room immediately."

* * *

"Faster, Kenshin, we have to get there as quickly as we can," said Ichiro as they flew towards their house. Kenshin looked over to his father and noticed the pain in his eyes, the stress on his face. Ichiro had been a good father to him; strict, yet loving. Gejin's death made Kenshin realize how much he took his father's life for granted. It made him realize how fortunate he had been that his father remained in good health and decent state of mind. Many other fathers end up abusing or neglecting their children, who look to them for support, guidance, and most importantly, love. Other children unfortunately never meet their fathers, or their fathers passed away while they are still young, as in Goku's case.

'_I'm lucky to have my dad. I'll never let him go_,' the boy thought as they continued to race home.

* * *

"What's going on here?" asked Noal, the last person to enter the room.

"General Galt here has ordered me to relinquish my entire command and all of you over to him."

"You don't have the authority to do that," protested Aki, expressing defiance.

"Silence! Your opinion does not matter," Galt growled, and Blade glared. "Tekkaman Blade, you now belong to me. I'll bring out your full potential as a war machine. Together, we will be unstoppable."

"Forget it," Blade returned in a low tone.

"What did you say?" replied Galt, taken aback.

"You heard me," Blade started in a bold tone. "I have no reason to be under your control."

"There does not need to be a reason," replied the General. "All you have to do is listen to me."

"You couldn't be more wrong," muttered Blade, narrowing his eyes. "I don't have to take orders from you, General. In fact, you should be the one listening to me!"

"W-what! How dare you…" grumbled the vexed man.

"I am the best weapon the Earth has against the alien invaders, and you have no right to control it just because you want to. Now, apologize to Chief Freeman and get out!"

"You insolent brat!" said Galt, angry at being insulted. "Troops, fire!"

The troops surrounding the Command Center fired, damaging some of the building's exterior as the floor in the Mission Room shook. Several pieces fell from the ceiling, but not much damage was visible within the interior. Galt turned back around to the Space Knights and gave them a thin smile.

"That was a warning, Tekkaman," continued Galt. "Be non-cooperative again, and I'll be forced to ask them to fire another round of ammunition."

"You're crazy," replied Blade. "We're here fighting for the Earth while you're here attacking us. You better fix your loose screws and realize that the enemy is up there in space, not in this room!"

"I've had it with your rude—" Galt started but was immediately cut off as a message from the United Government President appeared on screen.

"Galt!" barked the President. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Mr. President," Galt replied. "I…"

"I can explain what happened, Mr. President," Freeman cut in, facing the leader. "This man here held me at gun-point and demanded that I hand over my entire command to him. I simply cannot do that."

"I agree with you, Commander. I apologize for the General's lack of professionalism in handling the situation," the President shook his eyes. He then turned towards Galt. "Galt, you were only supposed to ask for their help in the mission, not seize them!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. President; I suppose I got carried away," apologized Galt. '_I cannot believe he will allow such a powerful war machine to stay under the command of that softhearted fool, Freeman. I'll have my way whether you like it or not, Commander.'_

"Commander, the General was supposed to deliver this message to you. Our sources indicate that we have lost control of the laser cannons planted around the Orbital Ring. We also have received data that suggests that the enemy has taken control of these lasers. If they were to use the full potential of those weapons against us, the results would be calamitous. Thousands, if not millions, of people would be killed. Scouts also say that the buggers have conglomerated – suggesting a larger and more deadly invasion."

"You mean the worst has yet to come?" questioned Noal. _'__Jeez, do they ever take a break?'_

"I'm afraid so. We have to destroy the majority of those buggers before they get here, and their breeding ground may be located on the Orbital Ring. I personally request your aid in this mission, which comes in two parts: disabling those lasers, and destroying the bugger nest. I hope you accept."

"The Space Knights accept your mission, Mr. President. We will do all we can to protect the people. However, Blade is still a civilian, and we have to let him make the choice about his involvement," Freeman said, turning to Blade. "You don't have to accept. We will agree to whatever you decide."

Blade turned to face Aki and then looked back at Freeman, "I've decided to join the Space Knights, Commander. I'm all for it."


	8. The Gateway

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part I: The Invasion Saga_**)

**Chapter 08 – The Gateway**

Aki, Noal, and Blade geared themselves in the Blue Earth as they embarked on their new assignment. Before they departed, General Galt, still in the Command Center, insisted that the group be accompanied by Balzac Asimov, a blond, bearded reporter temporarily working as a war correspondent who would cover Blade. Understandably, the Space Knights were reluctant, but Balzac asserted that his story would give solace to Earth's survivors and would let them know more about their savior, Tekkaman Blade. Freeman allowed the man to stay, provided that he promised not to interfere with the missions.

Aboard the Blue Earth, Balzac saved his questions until after they had launched.

"So, Blade, can you tell me a little something more about yourself? Where do you come from? Can anybody transform using that crystal of yours?" he probed as the Blue Earth headed into space.

"No, only I can transform into a Tekkaman."

"How did you get to be that way; I mean, how did you manage to get the ability to transform?"

"I don't know; I won't know until my memory returns."

"That sounds highly dubious to me; if someone didn't know you any better, they would think you're spying for—" Balzac was interrupted as Blade seized his collar.

"How dare you accuse me of espionage!" Blade snapped. "I'm fighting for this planet, got it?"

"Calm down, kid, I didn't mean it in that way…"

"Approaching the Orbital Ring," interrupted Aki, keeping a steady voice. "And Balzac, please don't ask those types of questions anymore. It doesn't do anybody any good."

"I'm a reporter, and I have to cover all angles; it's my job," Balzac asserted, his thoughts soon distracted upon seeing a huge mass floating in the distance – it was a cocoon holding a horde of buggers.

"Jesus," Noal said, seeing the size of the hive. "That's got to contain at least a million of 'em."

"Holy damn," Balzac whistled, focusing his camera on it. Zooming in, he noticed that dozens of buggers continued to enter and exit the juicy mass every second. Taking pictures, he didn't even notice Blade get up and head for the airlock. Blade turned around, seeing the concern written on Aki's face.

"Time to go to work," said Blade in a confident voice, giving the young woman a sly smile. "Be careful on your mission. I'll try to cover your backs as best as I can."

"Don't worry, Mister Superhero," joked Noal. "We'll be safe once we get inside the Ring."

"Blade, be careful," nodded Aki.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Blade nodded before disappearing into airlock. Noal cut off power to the chamber, and the human form of Blade generated the small, emerald crystal in his palm. "Tek-Setta!"

Almost immediately, he burst forth from the ship, enveloped in dazzling light.

_ 'Wow, would you look at that_,' Balzac wondered in awe as he took a few snapshots. The light soon disappeared, and left in its stead was Tekkaman Blade, fully transformed, who proceeded to tear through the buggers. They watched in awe, but Aki and Noal soon remembered the reason they had come.

"Come on, Aki; let's head for the landing strip," suggested Noal.

* * *

"Those things have to be around here somewhere!" Ichiro said exasperatedly as he looked through the equipment stores. "I should have brought your grandmother along."

"Don't worry, otosan, I think I know where these things are kept," replied Kenshin before opening another door in their underground laboratory. The ground violently shook, and the lights faded on and off as explosions could be heard. The boy began to worry.

"Hurry up, boy. We have to get back quickly," Ichiro replied hastily. '_If that explosion was another Radam attack, we can't afford to waste even a minute. Vegita and Goku have to destroy the buggers before the majority of them get here.'_

"Got it!" Kenshin announced happily, pulling out several small bottles from the shelves. "I also took a few other pills that might help."

Both father and son raced upstairs, only to see blue laser beams raining down onto the ground and destroying the buildings around. Hundreds of survivors were running and screaming, searching for cover. A few people were not so fortunate; they were instantly fried upon direct contact with the thick beams.

"Stay underground!" Ichiro yelled to them before turning to his son. "Kenshin, we have to—"

Nobody had been listening to him, for the youth had already set off for Dende's Sky Palace.

'_That's my boy_,' Ichiro smiled as he flew after his son.

* * *

'_These things are so annoying_,' he groaned. The closer Blade got to a hive, the more buggers came around to attack him. He had already killed dozens of them, yet more and more surrounded him.

'_This is going to take forever_.' He considered using his Voltekker beam to clear his way, but he needed to save that energy for the hive itself. '_God, here come some more_.'

Three buggers swooped in from the right, but Blade flew upwards and fired three razor edges from his lance into their bodies. They roared as the edges drove them into other buggers, causing the involved creatures to explode. Another one attacked from above, and Blade drove his lance straight up its belly. 

_ 'I'm wasting too much time with these pawns. I've got to get closer!' _

* * *

"Aki, look, they've already starting firing those lasers! Get to the landing strip faster!"

"Be patient, Noal," she said, directing the craft towards the strip just ahead. "Starting descent."

Aki was an experienced pilot and navigator. She had been flying since the early age of sixteen, when she joined the Space Knights. An incredibly intelligent and talented girl, she received promotions faster than anybody else had, and her constant solid determination had earned her a spot on the Space Knight's core crew. Yet, every mission brought about a new wave of tension for this young woman.

"Almost there," she said as she lowered the plane and slowed it down to the appropriate velocity.

"I don't think so," a loud voice said suddenly with condescension.

"What the hell? Where's that voice coming… oh, no, look outside," said Balzac, his mouth agape at the thing he saw flying towards them. It had a humanoid form but was covered with a bluish-green armor, and it was brandishing a very sharp weapon as it approached.

"Dagger? I thought Blade had killed him!" yelled Noal. Aki thought as fast as she could; she suddenly jerked the craft downwards onto the runway, avoiding Dagger's attack as he flew over them. Yet, the sudden descent caused the ship's wheels to collapse under the Blue Earth's weight, and the craft crash-landed into the landing strip.

"Argh!" they all screamed. The craft violently shook as it grazed and skidded against the surface of the strip; eventually it came to a halt. Inside, all three could barely move from the shock.

"My head," moaned Aki, as she felt the blood trickle down her head. She couldn't move; it hurt her too much. '_My head hurts so much_… _the world… so black…' _

"Aki, Balzac, are you all right?" asked Noal as he managed to get out from his seat. '_Oh, no, what a mess, and we still have to stop those lasers.' _

"I think I'm okay," came Balzac's reply, as he too struggled out of his seat.

"Aki, how are you?" Noal said as he crept towards her unconscious form. "Aki, answer me! Oh, no, she's hurt, Balzac, we have to help her."

"Let me look at her," Balzac said as he examined her. "Don't move her yet! I'll check her vital signs... Her pulse is seeming a little irregular; get me your emergency equipment!"

Noal went to the back and quickly retrieved some of the medical equipment; turning to Balzac, he protested, "Hey, I know what to do in this situation."

"Just shut up, and let me handle this," Balzac rudely replied. "I have to stabilize her first."

Balzac continued to work on her as quickly as he could. He laid her down and used his emergency procedures on her. First he stopped the bleeding from her head; next he wrapped a bandage around the cut.

"There, she should be good for now," the supposed reporter said, wiping a drop of sweat off of his brow. "We have to get her back to Earth as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Balzac, but I find it a little strange that you know so much about emergency rescue. I thought you were a reporter," Noal asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, and I also did emergency rescue back in the day. Now, I guess since Aki is out of commission, I'll have to accompany you on your mission. We'll have to leave her here; she'll be fine as long as nothing happens to the ship."

Noal nodded, and both men put on their space suits before making their way outside of the craft. The door of the laser control-room was just hundreds of feet away, easily traversable for them. The men crouched underneath the hatch of the ship and waiting for the moment that appeared to be most seemly.

"Now!" whispered Noal as they dashed towards the door; however, their sprint was quickly cut short as Tekkaman Dagger flew in front of them from above. The two men stopped cold.

"How nice of you to come," chuckled Dagger. "I was starting to think you humans had given up."

"Sorry, pal, we're here to stay," returned Noal. "It's you Radam who should quit."

"Ho, ho, I am being overcome with fear," snickered Dagger as he took a step closer. "That's quite big talk from somebody who can't even destroy a spider-crab, and considering that your armies around the world are being crushed, you're not giving us much of a reason to leave."

* * *

Ichiro looked behind and observed the destruction around him.

'_Only a few more minutes until the palace_,' he thought, still not able to catch up with his son.

* * *

"Young one, I feel that time is coming again," Bezel said as he walked up to her cell and looked deeply, yet condescendingly, into her eyes. "You are a pretty one, I might add. Perhaps after this is over, we can get to know each other on a more… intimate level."

"Go fuck yourself," Alena whispered, scowling.

"My friend, get ready to open the portal," he said as he turned to the devilish figure, which was sitting on a rock nearby, silently observing it all. The figure slowly stood up and stretched its extremities.

"It's about time, Bezel. I was getting quite bored watching you two," it grinned, looking at Alena trapped in the cell he had specially created for her.

* * *

'_No, the Blue Earth!'_ Blade seethed, watching the ship crash. '_I've got to help them, but I need to destroy this hive first! But Aki is down there… what if she's hurt? No, I have to take care of this hive first. Get out of my way, you rats!' _

Blade continued to slice his way towards his target.

'_Just get a little closer… a little closer… just a little more… finally!_'

* * *

"Here they come," said Pan as she saw Ichiro and Kenshin approach in the distance. She had begun to worry as to what had been taking them so long. Her thoughts were answered as she saw them fly towards the Sky Palace, and she called for everybody else to greet them.

"Come out, they're here!" the old lady announced.

As the group ran out, Kenshin and Ichiro landed softly on the terrace of the palace. The boy ran towards his grandmother and handed her the bottles. Ichiro and his son looked eagerly at Anita, waiting for her to give them her sign of approval.

"Good work," she nodded her head. "These are the pills that we needed."

Anita took two pills and threw them against the ground, causing a small explosion. As the smoke cleared, two cream-colored space suits lay on the ground. Goku and Vegita stared at the two uniforms and felt a large sweat drop appear on the side of their heads.

'_God, are those things are ugly_,' Goku gagged in his mind. '_Am I going to have to fight in that?'_

"Here you are boys. They're as durable as you can get, for I designed them with you fighters in mind," Anita announced. "They won't get damaged even if you turn Super Saiya-jin!"

"Grandma, you really are a genius, aren't you?" smiled Kenshin as Goku and Vegita cautiously fitted themselves into their suits. "What do you think, Grandpa?"

"It looks just fine," Akira responded distractedly, looking lost. '_What is this presence I feel?_ _It only started just moments ago…'_

"I'm ready to fight, and beat those Ra—" Vegita was cut off by Nio's scream.

"Grandpa!" Nio yelled as a circular blue portal appeared and expanded behind Akira.

"What in the world?" he asked, turning around to face it. As quickly as lighting, an armored hand sprung out and grabbed the elderly man by the throat. Akira gasped for air; he released a blast at the portal but to no avail. Ichiro began to run towards Akira, but Kenshin beat him to it.

"Grandfather!" Kenshin cried out, dashing for the portal.

"Kenshin, no!" Ichiro yelled as he pursued his son from behind.

The hand quickly pulled Akira through the gate, and it began to collapse into itself.

"I'm coming for you, ojiisan!" Kenshin yelled, diving through the portal just before it closed.

"My son! My father!" Ichiro cried as everyone else looked on with shock.


	9. Radam Advantage

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part I: The Invasion Saga_**)

**Chapter 09 – Radam Advantage**

Alena's eyes again widened in horror as she saw the devilish figure wave his hands to create the crystal-blue colored portal. It expanded until it became a medium-sized sphere, and through it, she could faint outlines of her family members, including her brother. However, she clearly made out the distinct outline of another man standing directly in front of the bluish gate; this man was Son Akira. The girl's throat tightened upon seeing the devilish figure reach out for the old man's throat.

'_No, not again!'_ she screamed in her mind, watching the evil creature squeeze. '_I can't allow this to happen. Think quickly, Alena. Think quickly… But why isn't Vegita doing anything? Why is he just standing there? But still, this portal is a gateway between this afterworld and the living world, where they are. In that case, if I call out to my brother and Goku through my chi, they might be able to hear me and come through. They'll know I'm here, and they'll be able to help.'_

The girl closed her eyes, focused her chi, and whispered in her mind, '_Goku, Vegita, please help me. Vegita… Vegita… Goku… Vegita… Goku… please hear me… please help me…' _

Her concentration was broken when she heard a voice yell.

"You psycho bastard! Let go of my grandfather!"

_ 'What? Whose voice is that?'_ Alena thought, snapping her eyes open. In front of her stood Kenshin, crouching and drawing his katana, which he pointed at the devilish figure that continued to grip his grandfather's throat. The boy scowled, examining the two strange beings standing before him and grinning. He wondered what they were, but his main concern was retrieving his grandfather.

'_Where the hell am I?'_ Kenshin thought, observing the barren surroundings stretching for miles.

"Look at the bonus prize we have here," Bezel smiled with glee as he approached the teenage boy. "I didn't expect this to happen at all; I guess my friend over there was rather slow when closing the portal."

The devilish figure scowled at Bezel, but he soon proceeded to convert a nearby rock into a crystal-shaped jail that resembled Alena's cell. With a soft flick of the wrist, the monster tossed Akira in the new prison and subsequently sealed it. The color began to return to Akira's face, which had become pale due to the monster's choking him.

"You're in for an exciting time," the devilish creature grinned evilly at the old man. "But before you begin, why don't you say hi to your grand-niece?"

"A… Alena? Is that you?" the elderly man stammered upon seeing Alena in the same predicament. The old man regained his breath before he continued. "Poor child, they got you too?"

"Akira-san, yes, they kidnapped me while I was fighting those disgusting giant bugs," Alena explained, keeping her voice low. "They knocked me out, and I suddenly found myself in here when I woke up. Grandpa… I saw them kill my father… I saw them brutalize him…"

Akira gasped in shock as his heart raced, "We thought the Radam had gotten to him."

"No, grandpa, they… they murdered him," she choked as she turned to face Kenshin, who maintained his fighting stance; his sword was now pointing towards Bezel. "And now they have Kenshin as well, Grandpa… what are we going to do?"

"Welcome, Kenshin; your entrance is a pleasant surprise," the gray-skinned being spoke. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bezel, and I hope you enjoyed your little trip through the gate."

"What do you want from my grandfather? And Alena? What is she doing here?" the boy yelled.

"Oh, let's just say I'm saving her for future use," Bezel chuckled, grinning at the boy. "Your grandfather I will need now. And you, young one, will serve as insurance."

"What do you need from my grandfather?" the boy demanded. "You haven't told me yet."

"I want his life," Bezel smiled, narrowing his eyes.

"I'll kill you first, you bastard."

"That's quite impossible, young one," Bezel smirked. "You see, I'm already dead."

_ 'Vegita… Goku… Vegita… Goku…' _Alena continued to silently call.

* * *

"Akira! Kenshin!" Anita cried in shock, weakly falling on her knees; her body began to tremble.

'_No, we don't need this again_,' Pan thought as she walked towards the elderly lady.

"Kenshin is with him, they'll be alright. I am sure that they are still alive. Come and rest inside," Pan said as she tried to comfort her cousin-in-law. Anita took her hand, and Pan led her into the palace. The rest of the people stood frozen in shock, trying to make sense of what had just occurred.

"Kami-sama, what is going on?" Ichiro barked to Dende, whose eyes expressed trepidation.

"I don't know… I really don't know what that was!" said Dende defensively.

"What kind of Earth Guardian are you?" yelled Ichiro, waving his fist at the old Namek. "You don't know anything! And you don't do anything! You just stand and watch in this protected palace of yours while millions below get slaughtered, and all you say is 'I don't know'?"

"That's enough!" yelled Goku, his patience exhausted due to the anxiety in his own mind. "The enemy is out there. They are the ones to blame, not Kami-sama. If we don't stay united, we'll never survive! We have to be supportive of one another, not attack ourselves."

"Insolent boy! How dare you talk to your uncle like that!" Ichiro seethed, glaring hard at the young Saiya-jin who had spoken to him. "You are not the one that just lost his father and son!"

"I'm… I'm scared, otosan," Nio cried as she saw her father boil. Ichiro looked down at his daughter and saw the tears trickle down her innocent face. He kneeled down and hugged her, wiping her tears aside; Nio wrapped her arms hard around his neck.

"I want brother back, daddy," she whimpered softly. "I want ojiisan back."

"It's okay, dear, daddy will take care of everything," Ichiro tried to console her as Vegita and Goku looked on. Goku also felt Ichiro's pain, but he knew that taking out one's anger on his own friends would only serve to hurt the well being of the entire team. In addition, it was out of place for Ichiro to disrespect Kami-sama. The young Saiya-jin remained quiet but soon spoke when the time was seemly.

"Come on, Vegita, let's go now before we anger him any more," Goku whispered. Vegita nodded, and the two young men launched into the sky. Ichiro and Nio looked up to see them heading for space.

'_Be careful,' _wished Dende.

* * *

'_I'm within range of the first hive_,' he told himself in his mind.

Blade again revealed the blaster cannons on his huge shoulder pads. The hive was so monstrous in size; he wondered whether his blast would really eradicate the lot of the buggers in it. He paused for several seconds and gathered sufficient energy. Satisfied, he narrowed his eyes at the monstrous cocoon.

"Vol-Tekka!" he blared as his shoulder cannons once again released the potent emerald beam.

'_I've got you now, you bastards,' _he grinned, watching his powerful attack approach its target. However, his smile soon disappeared as he saw a figure come out from behind the hive and charge up.

'_What the hell?' _he thought in disbelief. _'Another Tekkaman?'_

"Vol-Tekka!" Tekkaman Spear yelled as an orange crystal-colored beam erupted from his shoulders. The two beams collided in the middle, resulting in a small explosion, and they continued to push each other head on. Both Tekkaman struggled, trying to be the victor. At first, the contest seemed to be rather even; however, Blade soon felt as though he was losing some power, and he released more energy to make up for it. Spear noticed this and grunted. He was surprised at his younger brother's strength, but that only made him more determined to finish off the traitor. Their blasts countered each other in deadlock.

'_I'm still losing power,'_ Blade thought desperately.

* * *

"What a surprise, more buggers," Goku muttered in frustration as the creatures continued to gang up on the two. Vegita remained dead silent; Goku knew his friend was once again seething in anger. In the back of his mind, Goku knew that Vegita's only goal was to make each bugger suffer from the pain he thought that they had caused his father when they had taken his life. Goku continued to tear up more of them but was soon distracted by bright flashes appearing in the distance down away near the Orbital Ring.

"Vegita, look at that," Goku pointed towards the direction.

"Nani? What now?" Vegita responded, his voice growling.

"Bright flashes in the distance… I think we should go check it out."

"Let me finish torturing these assholes first," growled Vegita, smashing through a beast's head.

'_Vegita, come on. These things are probably pawns. Something bigger must be down there_,' Goku thought. He was bothered that Vegita's anger had been clouding his judgment so severely. First, he had gone into space like an idiot. Now, he wouldn't even care about what his best friend was saying.

'_I'm going anyway,'_ thought Goku, flying towards the flashes. '_He can follow me if he wants.' _

"Goku, baka! Wait for me!" Vegita yelled, turning his head. His friend had always been like that, always getting distracted in a fight. '_Now that idiot wants to go chase some pretty colors_.'

* * *

'_The Blue Earth… Aki, Noal, I've got to help them!' _ Blade remembered desperately, continuing to fire his Voltekker. Both Tekkamen's blasts were still dead even; neither of them was overpowering the other. '_I've got to go over there now, but I leave now, his blast might just get me before I really move_.'

Realizing how this could be achieved, Blade suddenly released another dose of his blast; before Spear could counter with more energy, Blade dodged out of the way. Spear's crystalline-orange blast blew right past Blade, who turned and headed straight for Dagger and the Blue Earth.

"Come back here, you coward!" yelled Spear, giving chase. Blade flew as fast as he could towards the Blue Earth, but something was wrong. Sure, his Voltekker had weakened him, but he felt his power was being drained some other way. The closer he got to the Blue Earth, the weaker he felt.

'_Oh, no,' _Blade thought as he approached the ship. He noticed Dagger standing in front of two people, captured and tied. He watched as the blue Tekkaman pointed the razor edge of his lance at them. "Ah, Blade, I'm so glad you could make it. We were having a good time discussing the destruction of your precious planet," Dagger smiled as Blade lowered himself to the landing strip. Spear cruised in from behind and landed on a mini-tower nearby. Blade looked over and realized that the two people tied up on the ground were Balzac and Noal.

'_Where's Aki?'_ he wondered. "Let them go Dagger, you know they can't do anything to you."

"No, their feeble human bodies certainly wouldn't be able to do anything to me, but I found it odd that they tried to land on this particular landing ground – the landing ground that is close to the computers that control the lasers. They were sent to disable those lasers, weren't they?"

"You're smarter than I thought, Dagger," Blade muttered, gripping his lance tightly.

"Blade, run while you can, get backup!" yelled Noal in desperation.

"Silence, human!" barked Dagger. "Or else I'll be forced to make sure you never open your loud mouth again. Blade, I would like you to meet my new friend, Tekkaman Spear, your older brother."

"Kengo-niisan?" Blade gasped, looking up at the new, orange Tekkaman looking down at him. Spear's dark-orange armor covered most of his torso and his legs. The joints were covered with dark-colored material; his metallic face was chiseled. Blade's throat tightened in disbelief.

"You will find that your resistance is futile," announced Spear as Dagger began to tune out in boredom. "We will put an end to your treachery. When you succumb to us, you too will realize the glory of the Radam, and your last regret will be that you didn't support our cause in conquering this wasteland planet. In other words, you lose, Blade."

"Oh?" Blade moved forward to attack Dagger, but a sharp pain stopped him. '_No, this can't be happening. Not now!_ _My power, it's gone! _ _I have to get back into the ship, or I'll explode out here!' _

Blade felt the last drops of his energy drain, and Dagger chuckled as he saw his enemy crawl back into the Blue Earth. Making it inside in time, Blade's armor faded as he reverted back to his human form.

"You little coward, hiding in that ship as if it will do you any good," Dagger laughed, twirling his lance. "Come out, Blade, otherwise this time, I really will kill your friends."

'_Aki! She's hurt_,' Blade whispered to himself as he rushed to her side. '_Balzac and Noal seem to have taken care of her. I can't let Dagger hurt the ship with her in here_.'

"Blade, this is my last warning!" Dagger yelled, but his irritation was soothed as he saw Blade, wearing a space suit, exit from the craft. Blade cautiously walked down onto the landing strip and looked over at Balzac and Noal; the two men tried to move, but Dagger had done too good a job of tying them up.

_ 'They must be terrified in there_. _There must be something I can do to save them_,' Blade thought.

"Now, my friend, you've become a nuisance to us," Dagger started. "Quite a nuisance."

Blade chose not to answer; his mind raced for an effective solution. Dagger only raised his lance.

"It always hurts me to say my last good-byes to someone," the Tekkaman chuckled, "but in your case, I can feel nothing but delight. Good-bye, Blade… betrayer!"

With a grunt, the Radam warrior hurled his weapon at the man.

* * *

'_Vegita… Goku… Vegita… Goku…' _

The words kept ringing in his head as he continued to close his eyes and breathe deeply.

'_Who is that calling? What does she want with me?'_ he thought, grimacing. '_And why is she calling for Kakarotto? What does she want to do with that baka?' _

Prince Vegita opened his eyes in annoyance from having been disturbed from his meditation. He had been trying to reach his next level of power, and these interruptions were not helping him any; no, they weren't helping him one bit. The Saiya-jin frowned as the voice still echoed, thus royally rankling him.

"Vegita, why did you break your meditation?" asked Piccolo. Both were sitting in stone ledges of a small mountain. Surrounding them for miles was a rocky wasteland that extended to the limits of their vision. The river of liquid lava flowed silently below at the base of the mountain. They sky was of a deep orange-red color, and the air had its perpetual scent of burnt ashes. They really were somewhere in hell.

"Piccolo, don't you hear that voice?" Vegita narrowed his eyes.

"No, I don't hear anything. You're not hallucinating again, are you?" questioned Piccolo.

"No, I'm still hearing it, and it's driving me nuts," the Saiya-jin Prince answered, uncrossing his arms. With his left hand, he knocked himself in the head, hoping that it wasn't just coming from his imagination. He soon realized that he had hit himself a little harder than he wanted to, and he grabbed his temple to stop it from throbbing. This certainly wasn't making him any happier, not in the least bit.

"Do you know who it's from?" Piccolo asked curiously.

"No, but it sounds like a young girl begging for help," Vegita grimaced, still hearing the voice.

Piccolo laughed, crossing his arms and relaxing the tension on his face. He had been worried that Vegita had gone temporarily insane, for he didn't want to have to deal with that now.

"I never knew you were into romantic rescues. Besides, what would Buruma say?" Piccolo asked.

"Quite amusing, Namek," Vegita spat. "I'm really getting pissed off, and if I don't go and help her, she'll never shut up. I think I'll follow it and see where it takes me. Anywhere is better than here."

"Don't be rash," Piccolo answered. "Don't let some imagination in your head distract you."

"I'm not imagining!" barked Vegita. '_God, that voice is so irritating!' _

He concentrated on his chi to help him find the direction of the voice, and he soon blasted away.

'_I can always rely on Vegita to be blatantly impulsive_,' thought Piccolo as he debated whether to follow him. '_Oh, what the hell; I'll go too.'_

* * *

"Come on, kid, what are you waiting for?" Bezel taunted. Kenshin lunged for him, but Bezel dodged to his right and delivered a swift roundhouse to his jaw. Kenshin jumped back while thrusting his sword, nicking Bezel on the leg. Bezel lunged, grabbed Kenshin's hand, and blasted it with mild force.

"Ow!" Kenshin howled, dropping his katana and blowing on his singed hand. He felt a sweep at his legs, and his knees buckled. Bezel disappeared and reappeared behind him, knocking him to the dirt.

"Get up, kid. This is only the beginning!" Bezel grinned with glee as the devilish figure watched on in boredom, his eyes almost shutting. Bezel reached down, grabbed Kenshin's sword, and pointed it at the teenager. He took a swing at the boy's neck, but Kenshin ducked and delivered a swift kick to his midsection. Bezel staggered backwards and narrowed his eyes.

'_This boy is stronger than he looks_,' he thought, getting ready for the next attack.

"You were saying?" Kenshin smirked as he got back up to his feet. Bezel charged again and faked another swipe at the boy, who leapt in the air and came down with an axe kick. Bezel stuck the sharp blade upwards, and Kenshin moved his leg out of the way barely in time.

"This little toy of yours is useless to me," Bezel said in disgust as he tossed away the katana.

"That's good, Bezel. You shouldn't rely so much on a sword."

"Are you teaching me how to fight, boy?" Bezel laughed as he assumed another stance. This time, he leapt towards his opponent and blasted the ground in front of him, causing smoke and dust to block Kenshin's view. He suddenly disappeared and re-appeared behind the boy and back fisted him in the head. The teenager crashed down into the ground several feet away.

"Don't think you are better than me, young one. I've been dead for a long while now, and I've picked up a few fighting skills here in the under-world," Bezel said in a raspy voice, glowering.

"Don't give me this under-world bullshit," Kenshin grated. "I'm not dead, and neither are you."

Bezel lunged at the boy, and they continued their foray.

* * *

"Freeman! Those lasers haven't been disabled yet! What's going on?" barked Galt, who still stood by defiantly. "If you had let Tekkaman be in my power, the mission would have been over by now!"

"Yes – with everyone dead, I might add," the Chief retorted, trying to stifle a smirk.

"Don't spite me, Freeman. All of this is going on record," he replied, twitching his nose and shaking his fist. "If this assignment fails, even the President will force Blade out of your command."

"Have some patience, Galt," the man said, closing his eyes. "They'll finish their mission."

Galt snorted, giving Freeman a rude look before turning and leaving the facility.

* * *

'_Vegita… Goku… Vegita… Goku…' _

'_Getting closer, now_,' Vegita thought as he raced towards the source of his caller; he glanced around and noticed that he was flying through the heart of the wasteland. '_How did this girl end up here?' _

* * *

Blade lunged out of the way just before the lance impaled him. Dagger laughed in response.

'_I have to transform again_,' he thought as sweat beaded down his forehead. Yet, he knew that he far too weak to do any good even if he were to become a Tekkaman again. He couldn't even fire his Voltekker, and the transformation would take even more energy out of him.

'_No, but I have to try,'_ thought Blade, pulling out his crystal. Before he could call forth his powers, Dagger plowed into the man. Blade grunted as he crashed onto the ground several feet away, losing his grip on his crystal. Dagger caught the emerald item before it could float away.

"A very nice crystal you have here," continued the Radam Tekkaman, observing its green craftsmanship, "but I'm afraid that it won't be of any use to you anymore."

"Give it back," ordered Blade, knowing well that his words would make no impact.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" muttered Dagger. "I'm not going to let you transform… ever again."

With a sickening crunch, Dagger crushed the green item in his hand, laughing insanely as he uncurled his fingers, thereby allowing the five shards of the shattered crystal to float away into space.

"No, my crystal!" Blade gasped, then seethed with fury. "YOU FUCK!"

"I guess I should be ashamed of myself for delivering such a low blow, right?" Dagger taunted, shooting forth an energy rope from his forearm and tightly wrapping it around Blade's person. "Spear, let's make this quick and easy. Blast the ship, along with these three tied up humans, and we'll be on our way."

"With pleasure," Spear replied as he charged up, pointing his shoulder cannons in the direction of the Blue Earth. "Vol-Tekka!"


	10. Saiyajin's Rage

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part I: The Invasion Saga_**)

**Chapter 10 – Saiya-jin's Rage**

'_This is it,_' thought Blade. The crystal-orange beam made its way towards the Blue Earth, with Noal, Balzac, and now even Blade tied up helplessly in front of it. '_There's nothing I can do. Father, I tried my best, I really did. My last regret is that with my death, I will be abandoning the Earth…' _

'_So, this is it, my last moments as Space Knight_,' Noal thought. '_I'll never forget the time I passed the examinations. I was so excited to be part of a great team, a team whose leader really cared for his crew. If there is an after-life, I'll never forget the great people I've gotten to know as a Space Knight.'_

"Open your eyes," Blade said sharply. "We'll die like men."

The beam was now fifty feet away from them… forty… now twenty… ten…

"What!" Dagger blurted as a figure instantly appeared in front of the men.

"Haa!!" the newcomer roared as he released a bluish-white energy beam from his hands. His blast swallowed up the Vol-Tekker beam and made its way towards Spear. But the orange Tekkaman flooded in fright and leapt out of the white beam's path, letting it fly off into space behind him. Everybody turned to look at this mysterious man dressed in a beige space suit, enveloped by a strange yellow-golden glow.

"Who the hell are you?" Dagger demanded, gritting his teeth underneath his armor

"My name is Vegita. And you, along with your friend up there, are Tekkamen, right?"

"Yes, we are Tekkamen. What's that to you?" barked Dagger.

"Everything," Vegita responded, tightening his fist. "You know, my father died because of you Radam. Millions of people below died because of you."

"Gee, I wonder why," Dagger taunted. "With all the destruction we caused, it might be the case that we want to conquer the planet, or did that not occur to you?"

"So, now you insult my intelligence," Vegita replied, and he lunged towards unsuspecting warrior.

"What are you doing?" Dagger demanded as he lashed out a punch, only to gasp in shock. Vegita grabbed Dagger's arm with his left and created a tight, aura-charged fist with his right hand. In a moment of fury, he used a hammer-strike and slammed his fist down upon the joint between Dagger's forearm and bicep. The Radam shrieked in pain as his attacker's fist completely severed the joint, from which blood now gushed out. Vegita backed away, grinning evilly as he held Dagger's right forearm in his left hand. Spear looked on with intense fear, and he refused to move. The three men tied up looked on in amazement.

"You little bastard!" Dagger howled as he stepped back. "My arm!"

"Don't worry, I won't stop there," Vegita smirked. Tossing the piece of the arm aside, Vegita charged Dagger and delivered a sweep kick to his legs. The Radam fell on his back, only to see the young man grab his right leg. With a strong, sharp knife-hand strike, Vegita sliced Dagger's right femur in half.

Dagger shrieked in pain, and Vegita looked at his work in satisfaction. He could see the upper half of Dagger's femur protruding out through the wound, and more of the Tekkaman's blood spilled out. Vegita shot light blasts at the two wounded areas on his enemy's body, cauterizing them completely.

"I should be ashamed, right?" taunted Vegita. "For hurting the pathetic little shit you are."

"But before I finish you off for good, I want you to look at something over there," Vegita said as he picked up Dagger and turned his head towards the bugger hive. "That hive's precious to you, isn't it? It houses all those beasts that rain down upon our cities, right? They're your main attack force, aren't they?"

"What… what are you going to do?" Dagger gasped, struggling through the agony.

Vegita only smirked, turning his head towards the cocoon. "Goku, NOW!"

"Ka…" a voice echoed loudly in the distance.

"Where… is that coming from?" demanded Dagger. "Spear, do something!"

Spear had no such plans; there was no way he was ready to fight these people. He just watched.

"Me…"

"Spear, stop whoever is doing that!" ordered Dagger, but Spear had no intention of finding out whoever that was. After witnessing what happened to his injured comrade, he was scared for his life.

"Ha… Me…" the voice continued, and soon a bright aura was seen in the distance.

Vegita chuckled as he said, "Now, watch the fireworks."

"HA!" Goku yelled from behind the hive, releasing the lethal bluish-white beam from his outstretched palms. The young man was pushed back, surprised by the force of his own blast.

"No!" Dagger roared as he saw the beam cut into the hive. The beam started to expand wider and wider until it enveloped the entire mass. He could hear the buggers screaming in pain as they were baked alive by the attack; the bluish Tekkaman seethed in anger, for his pets were being mercilessly terminated. Within seconds, the power of the beam suddenly intensified, and the hive exploded in a huge fireball. Every single bugger in it had been completely annihilated. Dagger cried in both pain and sorrow.

"I wanted that to be your last vision," Vegita said, extending his palm towards Dagger's belly. The Tekkaman's eyes bulged as he saw a golden blast burst forth from his attacker's palm. Vegita smiled as he heard Dagger cry in pain from the hole the young Saiya-jin was tearing through his abdominal region.

"Die, you fucking Radam!" Vegita growled before ending his attack. The entire scene remained silent; the only noise was the sound of Dagger gasping for air. As he lay dying on the ground, his armor slowly faded away, revealing the body of a human man lying on the landing strip. His injuries showed, and he underwent spasms as his body struggled to hold on to life. Vegita's face paled; he had not expected this.

"Help me… I'm dying. You can't… leave me here," the man choked. "I'm hurting… badly."

"Who are you?" Vegita demanded. "I thought you are a Tekkaman."

"No, I'm human. Fritz… Fritz von Braun," the man gasped as Blade's eyes widened. Blade crawled himself towards the dying man, and Vegita cut the cord tying the man's hands together.

"Fritz?" Blade called out as he flew over to the fallen man. "Is that the real you?"

Vegita turned to Blade and asked quizzically, "You know this man?"

"B… Blade," Fritz gasped as he saw Blade kneel beside him. "The Radam… they got us all… you must… you must save the Earth…"

"What do you mean, save the Earth?" Vegita demanded angrily. "You caused its destruction."

"No… the Ra… Radam did. I was just… their… their slave," Fritz managed to answer.

"Fritz, who's behind all this?" asked Blade. "Who's leading the Radam, and where is he?"

"His name is Omega… Blade, save… the Earth… please… don't give up… do it… for all of us…" the man whispered before his eyes shut.

"Fritz!" Blade pleaded, shaking the human. "Stay with me! Stay with me!"

It was to no avail, for the man could not hear him. He had breathed his last, and his spirit was finally liberated as it left its body. Fritz von Braun was free, at last, from the bondage of the Radam. Tears gathered around Blade's eyes as he stared at the lifeless body, and Vegita lowered his eyes, feeling guilt.

_ 'I've just killed one of us_,' Vegita thought in sadness. '_He was a human. He was one of us.'_

Vegita looked up to find Spear, but he was nowhere to be seen, or felt. Goku flew down beside them, silently observing the scene. Noal and Balzac, freed by Goku, also walked towards the knelt men.

"Come on," Goku said. "We can't stay out here much longer. We have to get back to Earth."

"No, we can't," replied Noal in a heavy voice. "We have to disable those lasers before they fire again. Balzac and I will have to go inside the Ring and disable them."

"Ok, I'll cover your back," said Goku. "Vegita, can you stay outside and watch?"

Vegita and Blade nodded in agreement, and the other three entered the Ring.

* * *

On the way over to the central computer, Noal filled Goku in as much as he knew about the destruction the Radam were causing. He also told him as much as he knew about Blade. They opened the hatch to the computer room and witnessed the huge alien blob mass that had connected itself to the panels.

"I'll take care of that," said Goku confidently. "You do what you have to do."

"Roger that," replied Noal, while he and Balzac worked at the main terminal in order to deactivate the lasers. Goku distracted them for a moment as he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin.

"How did you do that?" demanded Balzac, stunned by what he had just seen.

"Magic," replied Goku before picking up the mass and carrying it outside. With a heave, he threw it into space and vaporized it with an energy beam. Balzac and Noal finished disabling the lasers after that.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Blade and Vegita carried Fritz's body carefully into the Blue Earth, laying his body in a storage compartment and shrouding him with a cloth. Blade then walked over to Aki and tended to her while Vegita rested in a seat, watching silently for a short while.

"Is she okay?" asked Vegita.

"We won't know until we get her back to Earth," he said cautiously. A brief silence followed.

"Sorry, I didn't get your name," said Vegita, extending his hand.

"My name is Blade," he replied, shaking it.

"I see," replied the Saiya-jin, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. What's your name again?"

"Vegita. Briefs Vegita."

"How did you get that awesome power? What was that yellow glow around you?"

"I'm a fighter, a student of martial arts. I got my power through that."

"I've also done a fair bit of martial arts, but I've never seen anybody do that."

"You see, I'm a Sai… uh, I'm the same as everybody else, except I've been through a lot of training," came the careful reply.

"Strange, my old karate master had trained for over thirty years, but even today, he can't do even a fraction of what you did. Besides, how old are you?"

"Twenty, and yourself?"

"Same," replied Blade, and another brief silence followed.

"I find it a little strange that your name is Blade. I don't think I know any parents that would name their child that."

"I don't know how many parents would name their child Vegita either," came the reply.

"Hmm," said Vegita as he nodded in agreement. "So, is this young woman your girlfriend?"

"No," Blade replied quickly at the question, turning to look at her face. "I only met her recently."

"Oh, ok," Vegita replied, smirking thinly.

"What's so funny?" Blade asked, turning towards him.

"Nothing, really. Goku is really my best friend. I'd just remembered how I made him admit his feelings of love for my twin sister, Alena. You've got the same look in your eyes as he did then."

"Well, I'm certainly not in love with Aki," said Blade defensively.

"Don't worry, I'm not implying that you are," Vegita smiled, raising his head and looking at the ceiling above him. "I'm just basking in memories, that's all."

"Is your sister back down there on Earth?"

"I wish I knew," the young Saiya-jin man sighed. "She's missing, and we haven't found her yet."

"I'm sorry to hear…"

"No, it's okay… Alena is a tough girl. She must have survived the attack… she must have."

"I'm sure she did," Blade tried to console him. "You're strong; you'll be able to protect the Earth from now on. I'm useless now."

"Why is that?" came the curious reply

"I am, or rather was, a Tekkaman. I fought for the Earth. Moments before you showed up, Dagger crushed my crystal into pieces; I'll never be able to transform again into a Tekkaman," he sighed.

"So I guess this belongs to you," Vegita stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Blade's crystal shards. Blade stared at Vegita speechlessly. "I found them floating around near the ring; the gravity must have kept them close. I thought that it was the same stuff Dagger tossed away, so I figured those pieces might have been of some importance."

Blade, stunned, reached out and took the crystal pieces from Vegita. Both were soon distracted.

"We're done, mission accomplished," Noal's voice came in through the radio.

"Finished already?" Blade asked over his end of the radio.

"Yeah, the computers themselves weren't too hard to crack through. There was a huge alien mass controlling them, but our new friend Goku over here took care of it rather fast," Noal explained.

Blade soon opened the hatch to the Blue Earth, and the three climbed aboard.

"We're gonna have a little trouble taking off without functioning wheels," said Noal, noticing the warning message displayed on his control panel.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out," replied Goku. "We'll give you the boost you need."

Upon exiting the craft, the two friends turned Super Saiya-jin. While lifting the craft into space, the Blue Earth's thrusters kicked in, and the two boys returned to the interior of the ship. Noal gave them a ride to the Space Knight Command Center, for Chief Freeman had wanted to have a word with them.


	11. Demon Battle

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part I: The Invasion Saga_**)

**Chapter 11 – Demon Battle**

Kenshin crouched into his stance as he held his katana pointing towards the sky. Bezel was standing only twenty feet in front of them; both were at a standstill, and neither wanted to make the first move. Bezel then started to charge for a blast, and Kenshin flew in for the attack. He pointed his sword towards Bezel's head, but Bezel suddenly disappeared. In his place, the devilish figure stood grinning, his own sword blocking Kenshin's katana as red sparks crackled between the two blades.

"You finally interfered," chuckled Kenshin. "I thought you would."

Kenshin knew that his sword was no match for his opponent's ruby blade, so he projected his chi onto his katana to strengthen it. The devilish creature swung towards the boy, but he jumped high above and sent a chi blast downwards. His opponent smacked the blast and knocked it away, but he didn't see Kenshin until the boy appeared in front of him and sliced his leg. The creature grinned, delighted to have a decent opponent. Kenshin lunged towards him, who kicked at the last moment and sent the boy crashing.

"Oro," wailed the boy as he got up again. "Not bad for a devil."

The creature simply smiled in response as it backed up several steps. It then created a small white portal and punched through it. Kenshin flinched in wonder, only to feel a large fist nail him in the back.

'_That's impossible; Bezel is too far away to do that_,' Kenshin thought. Then it occurred to him that it was actually his opponent's fist, which had traveled through the portal and ended up behind him.

'_Who is this guy? I didn't expect this!_' sputtered the boy in his mind.

The devilish creature lunged, but Kenshin feigned a slash and kicked the figure square in the midsection. His opponent skidded on the ground, and Kenshin jumped on a flat rock. Tension propagated through the air as Alena and Akira watched the boy battle. Kenshin noticed new cuts on his arms and legs and realized that his opponent must have scratched him up on the previous attack. The devilish creature stood up, and the boy again crouched into a stance. Bezel silently watched from behind the rocks.

Suddenly, both Kenshin and his opponent were distracted by a spark of light that appeared in the distance behind Alena's cell. Alena and Akira both turned around to see what they were staring at, only to realize that something very powerful was approaching. It was surrounded by white energy as it sped in.

Soon the energy dissipated, and left in its stead was a man, standing roughly five feet tall with spiky black hair. He lowered to the ground in front of Alena's cell with his arms crossed. The scowl on his face and the scorn in his eye were easily noticeable, and he snickered as he looked over to the two fighters.

"So, Janemba, after all this time, we face each other again. I guess you would like another beating, wouldn't you?" taunted Vegita as he cocked his eyes at the devilish creature.

"You cheated last time," it accused. "You used Fusion. I didn't have that privilege."

"Don't lie! You know full well that you had the advantage during our last face-off. This time, I won't need that ridiculous Fusion anymore," smirked Vegita, slamming his fists together.

"Vegita, how did you get here?" asked Alena. '_But why do you look so much older?' _

"Get here? I got sentenced to this shit-hole for all the bad deeds I did when I was alive."

"When you were alive? What are you talking…" barked Alena.

"Alena! I know who this is. This is not your twin brother!" gasped Akira. "That is Prince Vegita, your grandfather's grandfather! He was one of the last of the Saiya-jin. My grandfather, Densetsu no Son Goku (Legendary Son Goku), was his good friend. Vegita-san, do you remember me? It's been a while."

Vegita looked at the old man and stared hard. '_He does look familiar, but I forget from where_.'

"Vegita-san, it's me, Akira, Son Goten's child," said Akira with a smile. "It's been so long!"

Vegita smiled as soon as he remembered Akira as a boy. He was a cute baby, considering his parentage. Vegita himself used to take care of him at times, and he recalled teaching Akira how to punch.

"Akira, I remember you well. Yes, it's been quite a while; amazing that you have grandchildren now – I would never have imagined."

"Vegita-san, please help me out of this thing."

"Akira, that cell will protect you from the battle that is to start now. I'll get you out of there once I finish with Janemba. Oh, and who is the pretty young lady and the boy?"

"My name is Son Kenshin," replied the boy. "Akira-san is my grandfather."

"And my name is Briefs Alena, Chomei-ojiisan's granddaughter," Alena said. '_Wow, he really looks like my brother. Otosan told me stories how he and Son Goku, Pan's grandfather, were at first enemies but then became friends.' _

"Chomei's grand-daughter!" Vegita whispered as he delved into his memories. He recalled how he cared for his grandson Chomei, who from an early age liked to pull his hair and watched his grandfather train. "Alena, you are of my line, the royal Saiya-jin line."

"Vegita-san," Kenshin stared in awe. "My father told me stories about you, about how you were a great fighter. How you came to be the best fighter on Earth."

"No, Kakarotto was the best fighter, and I was second to him. After our last great battle against the Seven Evil Shenrons on Earth, he sacrificed himself to ensure that the demons didn't attack again. I only inherited his position," explained Vegita.

"Vegita-san, this Janemba is tough. If we fight together, we may be able to defeat him," said Kenshin exasperatedly, wiping the dust off of his clothes.

"Kid, you've fought enough," said Vegita. "I'll take over from here."

Everybody, including Bezel, stared in awe as Vegita's power level increased at an alarming rate. Soon, the familiar aura of Super Saiya-jin glowed around him, yet his fighting power was still rising.

"What's this?" gasped Alena. "I thought Super Saiya-jin was the strongest level. There's something stronger?"

Vegita continued on to Super Saiya-jin Level 2 (SSJ2). His hair stood straight in thick blond spikes. His muscles bulged yet tightened back up again. Electricity crackled around him as the yellow glow pulsed around his entire body. Bezel's eyes widened with horror and full realization that he would be no match for this being. He chose to stay hidden in the rocks.

"Shall we start?" asked Vegita, and Janemba laughed with glee as he finally had his chance for revenge. They flew towards each other and began to duke it out.

'_What awesome power_,' Alena thought as she felt Vegita's and Janemba's fighting strengths. Even Akira and Kenshin stared on in awe, for they were completely oblivious as Bezel quietly made his way and snuck up to Akira's cell.

* * *

'_Now is the chance, the chance I'll have to be alive once again_,' Bezel thought as he stuck his hand through the cell and grabbed Akira's neck. Alena turned and screamed, and everybody stopped and looked at what Bezel was doing. Green crackles of energy sparked between him and Akira, and the old man screamed as Bezel tortured him. Suddenly, Bezel released the man's neck, and Akira collapsed.

"What did you do to me?" demanded Akira as he noticed a halo appear above his head.

"I took your life old man, literally," Bezel said with a grin. "While you fools were distracted by Janemba, I did my dirty work. I stole your life energy and transferred it into myself. Now, I am alive, while you, old man, are dead."

"Why? For what reason?" demanded Akira, finding it hard to accept he was dead but conscious.

"There's nothing you can do about it now, so I guess it won't hurt telling you. I have an unfinished mission to complete in the world of the living. You see, my friend Janemba over there is quite a trickster and a magician. He can open portals between the living and dead worlds.

Entering the dimension of the living would have been useless for the dead spirit I was. I would have been able to accomplish nothing there – I would simply have been an apparition unable to affect anybody or anything. By draining your life energy, I now have regained my life, and in doing so, I can return to the plane of the living."

"Then what happens to my grandfather?" demanded Kenshin.

"I'm afraid that old man will never be able to return. As a dead spirit, he now would be a mere specter if he crossed the portal. He's here to stay," laughed Bezel, and Kenshin gritted his teeth.

"I won't let you go through!" yelled Kenshin, as he charged forward, gripping his sword's hilt.

"Now, little boy, it's time for me to show you my true power," Bezel whispered, pulling out a dark, purple-colored crystal. Narrowing his eyes, he roared, "Tek-Setta!"

* * *

They all watched in wonder as Bezel shot up into the sky with a purplish crystal shape enveloping his figure. They saw the red lines that spread across his body and around his face. The shape soon shattered, and there stood a huge armored being, possessing glowing, scarlet eyes and a double-edged battle-axe in its right hand. The monster proceeded to laugh loud and hard.

"Now, my revenge against the Saiya-jin race will soon be fulfilled, for I will mutilate the last of your kind and send the final drops of your lineage into hell," he growled, hovering menacingly in the air.

"What the fuck is this?" demanded Vegita as he tried to recognize the thing in front of him.

"No, you can't be…" said Kenshin.

"You were saying, boy?" asked the transformed Bezel.

"… Tekkaman Plague," continued Kenshin. Akira's eyes widened in recognition of the name.

"Tekkaman?" wondered Vegita to himself.

"After all this time of suffering in hell, you think of nothing but more killing?" asked Akira.

"Old man, I have far greater plans than simple murder," said Bezel as he swooped down and grabbed Alena from her cell. "You, my dear, are coming with me."

"Hell no!" Kenshin yelled as he jumped high above Plague and raised his sword well above his head. As he came flying downwards, he swung his sword vertically. Plague raised his armored arm and blocked, surprising the boy. Before Kenshin could react, Plague knocked him senseless to the ground.

_ 'He blocked Kenshin's attack so easily and directly!'_ Akira thought with surprise.

"Janemba, open the portal, now!" Bezel ordered. Vegita turned around only to see the devilish creature open a crystalline-blue sphere. Bezel jetted towards the portal, but Vegita stood in his way, extending his palm out and ready to release his trademark Big-Bang Technique. The Saiya-jin Prince stopped short when he saw Tekkaman Plague hold the edge of his weapon to Alena's throat.

"Go ahead, fire your blast. You may get me, but you'll get her too," Plague warned. "And if you try to attack Janemba, I'll just rip open her throat."

Vegita gritted his teeth as his mind raced for a solution.

"You're so cooperative, you useless monkey," Plague laughed, and he stepped into the portal.

"Wait, Bezel, I am coming too," growled Janemba as he tried to enter his own portal.

"My friend, I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Good-bye," Plague said as he blasted the creature back away from the gate, knocking him back into hell. Janemba staggered backwards, and the portal collapsed into itself. Akira looked on in horror.

"Alena!" Vegita roared.

* * *

_ 'You betrayed me. You really betrayed me! I don't know where you are right now, but once I find you…' _Janemba's thoughts were interrupted.

"Well, well, what a pity," Vegita smiled, crossing his arms. "He left you behind for dead."

'_I need two lives to restore myself fully to the living. The first was that loser, Gejin. I need one more life, and then I'll be able to enter the living world again,_' Janemba thought as his eyes zeroed in on Kenshin, who was lying on the ground unconscious. _'There, you will do perfectly.'_

Janemba dematerialized and materialized next to Kenshin's body, and he wrapped his hand around his throat. Soon, the green electricity sparked as Janemba initiated the life transfer process. Yet, his head jerked up as he saw an enormous blast fly into his face, knocking him on his back. The green electricity burst out of Janemba and back into the boy, who stopped his violent spasms. Kenshin snapped awake.

"What!" yelled Janemba.

"That was Makenko-sappo, an attack fitting and aptly named for a devil like yourself," said Piccolo, scowling at the demon. "You will not harm that boy."

Irate at getting hurt, Janemba rushed towards Piccolo, who began to fight his hardest. Vegita joined the foray as well, but Janemba's ability to dematerialize and materialize elsewhere began to frustrate the Namek-jin and Saiya-jin. The devilish monster repeatedly hacked at them with his ruby blade, but all he could do was slice off some of Vegita's tall-standing hair. The Saiya-jin prince had gotten much stronger and faster since their last encounter, and Janemba noticed this improvement.

"Vegita," said Piccolo. "Let's use Fusion."

"What! With you?" Vegita asked in revulsion. "You're a Namek!"

"Vegita, you know as well as I do how well it worked last time."

"Forget it," Vegita barked. "That's disgusting, and plus, I'll beat him this time without using it."

"Fool," Piccolo muttered under his breath, getting ready to attack Janemba again.

Vegita allowed his chi to explode before rushing in for another attack. Janemba, focusing all of his attention on the Saiya-jin, aimed his sword directly at the man as he lunged forward. Vegita smiled, for he was ready for another deadly clash. However, he didn't get that chance, for Janemba suddenly froze in mid-flight. The monster felt a grilling pain, for Kenshin, hovering behind him, had driven his sword into his exposed neck.

"Fighting is not just about power and strength," said Kenshin in a condescending tone. "Fighting is about recognizing your enemy's weak points and exploiting them."

Janemba softly knelt to the ground and attempted to swing his ruby blade backwards, but he roared in pain as Kenshin drove his katana deeper into his chest cavity. The boy began to move the sword around, tearing up its insides. But he stopped and leapt out of the way as Vegita re-commenced his attack.

With a weak stroke, Janemba swung out at the approaching Saiya-jin prince. However, Vegita disappeared, reappeared next to the monster, and seized the ruby sword from Janemba's hand. The monster seethed in anger as he punched Vegita's exposed face in the process, and the Saiya-jin careened backwards. Turning around, Janemba rushed for Kenshin, who stood patiently ready.

"Bastard!" the boy yelled as he swung, only to strike air. Janemba had already dematerialized from in front of him; Kenshin felt a hard punch hit his backside. However, it had hit the boy on the right side of his backside, causing him to spin counter-clockwise. Using the force of Janemba's punch for extra momentum, Kenshin lashed his sword out, and its tip dug itself into Janemba's right wrist. The monster growled in anger and turned around, only to see Vegita violently bring down the ruby sword onto his head.

"DIE!" Vegita yelled as the sword entered Janemba's skull and ripped through his brain. Piccolo watched the sword cleave the monster's face into halves, and Kenshin witnessed the blade tear through its torso and the rest of its body. Vegita watched in satisfaction upon seeing the two parts of the corpse fall away from each other. He appeared between the two halves and extended his palms in horizontal axis.

"Double Big Bang!" yelled Vegita, smirking as he released two powerful blasts that burned and vaporized the halves of Janemba. Kenshin collapsed to the ground with relief as the smoke cleared away.

* * *

"Grandfather, I will miss you," Kenshin said as a tear trickled down his face.

"Don't worry about me, my child. Piccolo-san will take me to Lord Enma's palace, where he will direct me to heaven," Akira replied gently. "I will be fine. I'll be with our ancestors: otosan, Gohan-san, and even Gejin. Tell Ichiro and Anita not to worry about me. Tell them that my death was pain-less."

"I'll tell them everything," Kenshin said as he gave his grandfather one last hung. "I love you."

"I love you too, my child," smiled Akira. "Go now. The burdens in my life have ended; you still have to save the Earth and bring Alena back."

"You fought well, kid," said Vegita as he patted Kenshin on the shoulder.

"Vegita-san," said Kenshin softly. "Your power has made me realize how little I have been training. I want to be as strong as you. I will train my best."

"Kenshin," Vegita said. "I spent most of my life obsessed with becoming stronger and besting Kakarotto. I paid no attention to the small things in life; my only care was to be the strongest. My years of living passed before my eyes all too quickly, and that is something I regret. My self-centeredness, which led to my bad deeds, earned me a place in hell, where I cannot enjoy the company of my son and my wife, who are in heaven. Don't let your life pass by, Kenshin. I am happy that you want to train, but don't forget about your loved ones. I learned that lesson too late."

"Thank you, Vegita-san," Kenshin said as he stepped forward to hug Vegita, who awkwardly returned the embrace. "I will be successful."

"It's time," said Piccolo, who along with Dende's help opened a portal back to the Sky Palace on Earth. A white-crystal colored sphere appeared next to Kenshin, who turned his back towards it.

"Good-bye," said Kenshin as he walked into the portal backwards, looking at Vegita and Akira as they waved at him. The portal closed, and Kenshin was gone.


	12. A Long Road Ahead: End of Part I

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part I: The Invasion Saga_**)

**Chapter 12 – A Long Road Ahead**

"What do you mean 'Dagger has been destroyed?'" demanded Omega, furious at having lost one of his Tekkaman pets. '_I invested an enormous amount of energy in each one, and now I have lost two! This conquest is not going as smoothly as I have planned.'_

"Lord Omega, Dagger and I had Blade beaten. Dagger himself had crushed the traitor's crystal, and Blade was completely defenseless. Everything was splendid until those two showed up," Spear answered, recalling the incident perfectly in his mind.

"What two?"

"I couldn't believe it, but it seemed like two humans in space suits. They were incredibly strong; one of them countered my Vol-tekka, and the other completely destroyed a bugger hive. The one that countered my attack tore Dagger to pieces and killed him. He was surrounded by this golden aura."

"Golden aura… And what did you do while he was killing Dagger?"

"Forgive me, Lord Omega. They were too strong. Had I intervened, they would have killed me as well. I realize I must be sounding like a coward now, but I knew there was nothing I could do against them then. That is why I came back to you, master."

"I admire your judgment, Spear. It was good that you returned and reported this to me."

"Sir?"

"Yes, I am glad. Most likely, they do not know that we are here, otherwise they would have arrived by now. I have decided to suspend our attack for a while. It would give them some time to rebuild part of their defenses, but it will certainly give us more time in strengthening our offense. More time will allow the developing Tekkamen to absorb more power, and it would give you time to enhance yourself in a Tekka-pod. Go now, and strengthen yourself. Do not emerge until I give you the order."

"As you wish, Lord Omega."

* * *

"Kenshin!" cried his mother Megumi as she hugged him with all of her strength. "Kenshin, what were you thinking? Are you alright? Where did you go?"

"I'm fine, okaasan," Kenshin replied, and he told everybody about the experience he had. He told them about Akira, Janemba, Bezel, and Alena. He even described his encounter with Prince Vegita and Piccolo. Everybody listened to his story in amazement as he spit out every last detail he remembered.

"I failed, otosan," Kenshin said dejectedly. "I allowed Grandfather to die and Bezel to escape with Alena. Now nobody knows where she is. Tekkaman Plague is on the loose, and he is sure to come here sometime. I failed when I had the chance to succeed."

"Kenshin," said Ichiro, standing in front of his child. "You did not fail. You tried your best, and that is what one can hope for many times. Now lift your chin up, son."

"Thank you, otosan," Kenshin said as he straightened his body. '_Alena….'_

* * *

"You look beautiful in there," said Bezel as he peered into the Tekka-pod. Inside was a young woman, curled up in the fetal position. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, and her hands crossed at the head of her ankles. Her eyes were closed, and her forehead was resting on her knees. What was she thinking about? What was she feeling? Was she awake, or we she in a deep state of sleep? Every so often, the pod glowed a bright lavender color as the juices inside gently sloshed around its prisoner.

"My dear, one day you will emerge from the pod a perfect warrior, and you will have the honor of fulfilling my dream. You will be my protégé, and you will serve as my queen. The entire Radam nation will bow at your feet. I desire that day, sweet Alena… oh, how I desire the day when you, both a Saiya-jin and now Radam, will become unstoppable."

* * *

"… Yes, and that is where Vegita and I got our powers from," Goku informed Chief Freeman. The Saiya-jin boys had said that they would give details only if they spoke to him and Blade in private, and Freeman agreed to talk in a secure conference room.

"Can I ask you a question?" Freeman asked as he opened a binder. "These pictures were taken over a hundred years ago during the crisis called the Cell Game. Those two in there – they look just like you two. Are they your ancestors? All throughout these years, their identity has been a mystery to us."

"Yes, those are our ancestors, Son Goku and Prince Vegita. Both were full-blooded Saiya-jin," replied Vegita, who did not appreciate giving information about his family line. "You must keep this information to yourselves."

"Your secret is safe with us," said Freeman, smiling.

"Ok, Commander, our families must be getting worried about us, we must head off," said Goku.

"Thank you for your time and your help," replied the man. "Consider yourself welcome here at all times. We're like a family here. If you need anything, please feel free to stop by."

"Yeah, and thanks for recovering the pieces to my crystal," said Blade as he shook hands with Vegita and Goku. "Although it may serve no purpose anymore."

"Never give up hope," said Goku as they headed for the door. "And Commander, we realize that you have more knowledge about the technology and strategy involved. We have strength, but that alone won't win this war successfully. We want to offer our help during your missions."

"Of course," Freeman responded. "Here is how I will contact you…"

* * *

A small spaceship started passing through the Asteroid Belt as it headed towards Earth. Inside, the ship was dark and silent; most of the crew had been instructed to get their much-needed rest. The leader chose against a respite; instead, he busied himself by rubbing a cloth on a small piece of red glass.

'_That should do it_,' he thought as he held the glass up to the window. '_Just like new.' _

The man reattached the glass piece to a strip of metal, which itself was attached at the other end to an earpiece large enough to cover his entire ear. A few tightened screws later made him grin as he attached the scouter to his left ear. Looking outside the window, he enjoyed the distant stars that shined their light. He loved stars, those gargantuan spheres of gas. What amazed him was that he could see their luminance even if they had exploded millions of years ago.

"Master," a deep voice interrupted his thoughts. "I must admit that your plan is quite clever."

The leader chuckled in response.

* * *

"Aki, this is entirely my fault," whispered Blade as he sat down next to her bed. "I couldn't protect you when you needed my help, and that is why you got hurt. I was so overconfident in my own abilities that I didn't anticipate what happened today. I'm so sorry that you had to suffer for my mistake."

Blade reached out and caressed Aki's hand, wishing for his friend to get better. She had been attached to a respirator, and the doctor had placed many wires into her body. She hadn't regained consciousness ever since the crash. The sight of her condition brought only sadness to Blade's eyes.

"You wanted me to stay, Aki…" he squeezed her hand. "I'll stay with you."

The man continued his vigil by her bedside, praying for her to open her eyes and see the world again.

* * *

**End of DragonTek Part I: The Invasion Saga**

Author's Notes: So, what did you think? Didn't expect Bezel to be Plague, huh? And did you like the cameos for Vegita Sr. and Piccolo? Not to mention, Janemba? Please write a review or send me an e-mail, letting me know what you think! I would love to hear from you. :)

DragonTek Part II coming soon! (under this same title)


	13. Recovery

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part II: The Blood Saga_**)

**Introduction**

Two weeks of relative silence have passed since the initial Radam attack. Having to face only frequent but minor bugger assaults, the Allied Military on Earth utilized their time and resources in rebuilding their defenses. Survivors all over the Earth had begun to reconstruct their homes and buildings with the hope that the enemy had retreated permanently. All could not be forgotten, for the losses endured two weeks prior would forever leave their mark in the memories of those who had survived the massacre.

A dark reminder to those remaining on the planet, the masses of spore plants continued to lay in silence, basking in the sun and spreading feelings of dread to those who gazed upon them. Yet, there were those who chose not to be disturbed by the enigmatic flora – children once again ran through the streets with their friends, experiencing the joy that had existed prior to the devastation. Some considered it to be a time of peace; others could not help but view it as a period of loneliness and grief.

Among those grieving were the heroes whose actions had resulted in this eye of the storm. Back in their homes, the Saiya-jin descendants proceeded to reconstruct their communities in an effort to quell the pain of their losses. News of Alena's capture did not run well with Vegita and Goku; both deeply worried as to the fate of their loved one. It would only be a matter of time before she returned…

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Recovery**

_Space Knight Command Center… _

"Blade, I cannot believe you stayed by my side this entire time," Aki said. She had only regained consciousness several days ago, but the doctor had instructed her to continue resting on her medical bed. It was Noal who told her that Blade had paid so much care while she was injured.

"Aki, it's something I would do for a friend. It was my fault this happened to you," Blade said softly as he looked at her. "I'm happy that you're okay now, you'll just have to take it easy for a while."

"Its okay, Blade. I'm tougher than you think. I'll be out and about faster than you can transform," Aki laughed. Her smile soon disappeared as she saw Blade's face stay serious. "What?"

"I can't transform anymore," he sighed, looking downwards.

"What are you saying? Why not?" she questioned in concern as she tried to get up.

"No, Aki, don't get up, just rest," said Blade. "I can't transform because Dagger shattered my crystal. It's broken… gone. Chief Freeman has the pieces of my crystal and told me that they would do what they could with it. Honestly, though, I don't think they would be able to accomplish anything."

"Blade, we're the Space Knights," Aki said, trying to reassure him. "I'm sure Honda and Levin will find a way to get you to transform again."

"Even if they do, it won't make a difference anymore."

"Blade, don't talk like that; we need you."

'_No, Earth doesn't need me. It needs those two guys who saved us,'_ he thought. "Thanks, Aki. I think you should rest again now; I'll explain everything later."

"Blade?" she said in a kind voice, touching his hand just as he was about to turn away.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say… thank you," Aki smiled. Blade nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

"Chief, it's almost ready," Honda said as he wiped the sweat on his forehead. For almost two weeks now, he and Levin had been working on a new project the Chief secretly assigned them. They took a step back to view their creation, a massive blue and red mecha standing almost eleven feet high. It was no ordinary mecha – it was a giant contraption that would allow Blade to transform again into a Tekkaman.

The way it worked was Levin's idea. With meticulousness, Levin had glued the pieces of Blade's crystal back together and placed the crystal on the front chest region of the robot. The backside of the robot, named Pegas, would flip open upwards, exposing the large cavity within its hollow body. To transform, Blade would jump into this cavity, and the back flap would close. Then, Pegas would amplify the power of the crystal, embedded in its chest, and direct it towards Blade, allowing the man to transmute.

It was a simple idea, but very difficult to implement and build. Freeman nodded, inspecting it.

"Very good," Freeman said, admiring it. "How much longer do you think until Pegas is ready?"

"Soon, I hope," replied Levin. "There have been a lot of glitches, and every time I fix one, another seems to pop us. It's so frustrating!"

"Don't give up hope," smiled the Chief. "I'm sure you'll come across the solution soon."

* * *

The young man agonizingly crawled backwards, hoping to escape from the predator that had pursued him. The broken ribs and the numerous cuts running through his body made even the simplest of movements far too painful. Every motion only drew more blood from his wounds, and the boy prayed for his life, backing away from the grinning human that stepped through the darkness towards him.

"How could you do this… to your own friend?" the young man whispered, his eyes fearful as they locked onto the bloodied dagger being gripped by the other.

"Because of me, all of my other friends are dead," came the response, "and so are you."

"What the hell are you?" he cried, retreating. "You monster!"

"Wrong, Hamato," the being grated. "Even a monster wouldn't be this cruel..."

* * *

_One day passes…_

"Hmm, another person's life was taken yesterday," muttered Pan as she read the morning paper. "This is the third murder in three days, one for each day. It seems as if a serial killer is on the loose. Listen to this – at each of the crime scenes, the word 'Blood' is written, using the victim's blood for ink, near the corpse. Also, there has been a broken window at every crime scene. Police have not found any sort of weapon, and they have no suspects so far— Goku, are you listening?"

"Huh?" Goku looked up from the sketch of Alena he had been so intensely drawing. Pan looked over and sighed. She knew about his feelings, but that didn't mean he should just mope about all the time.

"Goku, it's not healthy for you to be thinking about it so much," Pan said as she sat down next do him. "I told you; we'll find her soon."

"Obaasan, I miss her a lot," Goku said, pausing his drawing. "I was supposed to see her that Friday to help her move out. It's been so long since we've been together."

"Don't give up," Pan tried to comfort her son. "We'll find her soon."

"I hope so," Goku continued to draw. During the first week after the attack, Vegita, Kenshin, and he formed a search party to find Alena, but they didn't find a clue as to her whereabouts. He had spent the last week helping his neighbors rebuild their homes. It was his way of keeping himself occupied so that he didn't go insane over the loss of Alena and her father. It all was so crazy. Life had been so normal, so human, prior to the attack. In one day, the lives of billions had changed dramatically.

Pan contemplated the level of death and destruction that had occurred all over the world. She wondered if that drastic time had come – the time to use the Dragonballs. After the battle with the Evil Shenrons, Kaio-sama had warned the Z-warriors never to use the magical spheres again unless a situation of dire emergency presented itself. This situation seemed dire enough. Goku had the four-star ball in his possession, but it would be hard to find the rest. Buruma had destroyed all of her Dragon Radars in order to prevent anybody from collecting the balls. Yet, the Earth needed the power of the Dragonballs now.

"Goku," Pan spoke up. "Do you still have the four-star ball with you?"

Goku suddenly realized Pan's intention and looked at her in surprise.

"It's in the basement, grandmother," Goku replied. "You don't really mean to say…"

"I think it's that time," came the reply. Pan and the rest of the Z-warriors had agreed never to tell their progeny about the Dragonballs, although she had decided to tell Goku many years ago due to her age. They were the only two in the lineage who knew about them. Not even Akira, Kenshin's late grandfather, had a clue as to their existence.

* * *

Vegita punched him square in the ribs. Kenshin had tried to dodge, but he was too slow. He was scared, scared at what Vegita had become. The boy looked in fear as Vegita grabbed him by his hair and slammed him into the ground. Kenshin grunted in pain, and Vegita picked the boy up and delivered a strong back fist into the boy's head. Kenshin fell again to the floor, looking up to see Vegita's Super Saiya-jin form standing over him. His cousin had come to hunt him down, and he was fighting for his life.

He called out to his father, but nobody could hear him. If only he could become a Super…

"You failure!" Vegita said disgustedly as he kicked Kenshin in the leg, breaking it. "You were so close to my sister, and you let her go!"

"I tried, Vegita. I really did," Kenshin managed to say before Vegita kicked him extra hard in the stomach. "Please… please believe me!"

"Trying hard didn't bring my sister back!" roared Vegita as he grabbed Kenshin by the neck and started to squeeze. He saw the boy struggle to breathe. Vegita released the boy and threw him onto the ground; Kenshin lay on the floor, attempting to regain his breath. His eyes looked up, only to see Vegita release an energy blast point-blank in his face…

* * *

Kenshin snapped his eyes open, his heart beating rapidly. He calmed down and tried to convince himself that it was only a nightmare, that it was not real. Yet, this was his fourth nightmare in the past week, and it was the same theme that had been haunting him. He couldn't rid himself of his guilt from not being able to save Alena. He had been right there; he had found her, and yet he could do nothing about it because he was too weak. The boy cursed under his breath as he tossed the covers aside. 

* * *

'_I haven't had a break in over a week. It's so good to be walking in the city again,'_ Vegita thought as he walked down the street in the downtown area. The street was lined with little shops, many of which had been partially rebuilt since during the initial attack. During the last two weeks, people helped one another salvage their stores and homes. Others helped cut down the eerie purple plants that were growing in the city. Life started becoming more normal as each day passed by. The mere sight of shopkeepers resuming the sale of their items brought a smile to Vegita's face.

"Hmm, it's almost two o'clock," he muttered to himself as he looked down at his watch. That watch he was wearing was no ordinary watch; it was a communicator Chief Freeman had given him in order to establish immediate contact. Goku had also received one. Vegita put his hand back in his pocket as he continued to stroll. He turned his head as he walked by an alley; he had heard a sort of muffled cry.

'_I think I'll go check it out,'_ Vegita thought as he entered the alley. He quietly walked toward the source of the sound, staying close to the wall of one of the buildings. The sound was coming from a window on the ground floor, just a little ahead of him. Vegita sneaked over and listened a little more; it sounded more like a conversation. There were five, no, probably six of them in all. Vegita stayed close to the wall, hidden, as he tried to hear what was going on in room inside.

"Please don't do anything to me. I'll give you money. I'll give you as much money as you want," softly whimpered a clearly terrified man. "Just don't hurt me!"

"Very funny," said a voice, coming from a young lady. "You think you can buy me with money?"

"What… what do you… want from me?" he said. "I… I have powerful friends, you know."

"Yeah, and I have a powerful gun pointing at your head right now. Listen carefully; I know you have a Dragonball in your possession. Tell me where it is."


	14. Interference

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part II: The Blood Saga_**)

**Chapter 14 – Interference**

"Master Shinjo, we've searched over a week, and we haven't even found one Dragonball!" the short man breathed heavily as he sat down on a rock. Gecko had been personally accompanying his master, who had come to Earth in search of the legendary spheres. The master had purposely chosen this time to find the balls – with the Earth under the attack of the Radam, everybody would distracted fighting the enemy. Nobody would care to pay him much attention.

"I told you that it would take time to find the first ball. After I find the first one, I will be able to calibrate my scouter to search for the remaining balls," replied the master. He stood a little over six feet in height; his face was chiseled, and his body was strong. He kept his tail wrapped around his waist and kept a long overcoat to hide it. He did not want to be noticed, for he had an important mission to complete.

"But, sir, it's taking too long to even find the first one! Our time is running short," came the reply from another member of his team, Rubiko, a human of darker complexion. This individual had a thin nose and a machine-like claw for a right hand. His words caused the leader to stop and think about his mission.

"You are correct, but it's been such a long while since I left this planet. Perhaps I've just wanted to spend the time enjoying the greenery out here, in the middle of nowhere. It certainly is peaceful and refreshing, isn't it?" smiled the leader. Yet, he remembered that he had a certain objective that must be achieved in time, and he had to do it. However, all he could do now was wait.

'_She has been gone a while,'_ Shinjo thought to himself. '_She should be returning soon.'_

* * *

"Alena, how do you feel?" questioned Bezel, whose hologram appeared in front of her. Alena was calmly eating some fruits as she sat in a cave in the countryside. She heard a noise and curiously peered towards the direction; it was only a squirrel. Watching it with intense curiosity as it nibbled at remnants of an apple core, the girl only smiled thinly. Her red irises returned to the holographic image in front of her.

"Did you enjoy your practice runs?" he questioned. "All three of them?"

"They were nothing more than child's play," came the bored response.

"But they were your college friends," commented the Radam Leader. "You felt nothing?"

"Why should I have?" the girl muttered back. "I have no connection with them anymore."

"What you say pleases me, Alena," smiled Bezel.

"But what I have done does not please me," frowned the girl, tossing away another apple core. "My lord, I have been waiting patiently to do something grand, but you have given me no such mission so far. It has been one week since I have gained these new powers, and I am doing nothing with them."

"Yes, I suppose you are right," the Radam nodded, satisfied that the Saiya-jin girl was under his full control. "Yet, Omega seems to have suspended his attack for the time being, and so I want to keep you invisible until he decides to strike again."

"So, I suppose I will be receiving yet another pointless assignment," the girl sighed.

"Worry not, for you will have your challenge in due time," assured Bezel, looking hard at her. "I see that you have no qualms in taking the lives of your friends. Now, I wonder whether you will be able to take the lives of the members of your own family."

"Why would they be any different?" Alena narrowed her eyes. "Radam is my family now."

"Good," came the reply. "The first family member you are to eliminate is Anita, the grandmother of your cousin Kenshin. Kill her and no one else, and do not make your presence known."

"More child's play," muttered Alena, shaking her head.

* * *

"Don't lie to me. You know full well where your Dragonball is!"

'_What is a Dragonball?_' Vegita wondered as he continued to listen carefully to the conversation.

"Well, I … think I recall now," the man's voice quivered. "I sold it to my friend; he must have it."

"Don't play games with me; I know you have it. If you don't tell me right now where the damn thing is, I'm pulling this trigger," the woman's voice said, and Vegita widened his eyes.

"I'm telling you… I don't know…" the man fell silent as the woman fired her laser.

'_That's it!'_ Vegita thought as he jumped in through the window, interrupting the crime currently taking place. The room was completely dark except for a small candlelight and the light now coming in through the window he had just broken. Inside, a well-dressed, blindfolded, balding man was tied to a chair, non-injured and very much alive. Four people, wearing black masks and body suits, were each holding a semi-automatic laser rifle. The fifth, their leader, pointed her gun towards Vegita.

"Who are you?" demanded the girl, looking at the young man that just dropped in. The whole mass of his black hair was spiking upwards, and his eyes squinted in order to adjust to the lack of light. The man himself was wearing a sleeveless black T-shirt, his ripped muscles bulging down his entire arm. He was looking calmly at her with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his blue jeans.

"What do you want with this man?" asked Vegita, now able to see the leader's eyes.

"What's it to you? If you get lost now, we'll pretend you never showed up."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do that. You're going to let this man go now."

"So punk, you're giving the orders now?" laughed the girl, still pointing the gun at Vegita.

"Say, what's your name?" asked Vegita with a slight smile, trying a different strategy in order to avoid making a blatant display of his powers. "I wonder what you look like under that mask. If you're pretty, then I'll wonder why you're getting yourself into this business."

"You're quite a fellow, trying to hit on me during a crime. Or are you just stupid?"

"I have a Dragonball," Vegita lied. "You can just have mine instead of his."

The girl laughed in response, surprising Vegita. She did have a nice laugh; it sounded innocent.

"Really? Well then, we can't forget we've seen you now, can we?" she asked. "Where is it?"

"It's… back at my house; yeah, it's there," he said. "So, if I give it to you, will you let him go?"

"You really are stupid. Having one Dragonball isn't enough; I need them all," she asserted. "Now you're going to tell me where your house is, or else I'm going to blow out both of your little brains. Mr. Matano, doesn't it feel nice that your fate lies in the hands of this punk?"

"Congratulations, you tricked me," calmly replied Vegita. "You can do whatever you want. I won't give it to you at all. You can just go ahead and fry us both."

'_Why is this guy so calm? I'm holding a powerful laser, and he doesn't give a damn?'_ the girl wondered. Something was strange about this youth; the look in his eye was eerie. She now moved her laser back to the man's head, and her four accomplices pointed their rifles at Vegita. She pointed her blaster back at the man in the chair. Vegita noticed her hand was slightly trembling, almost nervous.

"The last shot I heard was a warning shot, wasn't it?" asked Vegita.

"This one will be for real," she replied, her voice beginning to quiver.

"Go ahead, then," replied Vegita, his eyes staring coolly at the girl in black. "But I have a last request before my execution… I want to see who you are. If we die, it won't matter that I saw your face."

"Fair enough," replied the girl as she pulled off her mask to reveal her pretty face. Her thin lips and her green eyes captured Vegita's stare, and her straight brown-black hair was wrapped in a bun.

'_Hot! Hot! Hot!'_ Vegita couldn't take his eyes off her. However, he remembered the situation he was in, and he snapped to attention. The girl continued to examine him curiously, wondering who he was.

"Now, put the gun down," Vegita calmly said as he walked towards her. He heard the noise of the silent accomplices warm up their guns. He saw her hands now trembling, her palms getting sweaty as she continued to grip her blaster. Before she was able to lose focus, she swung her blaster at Vegita and fired.

The Saiya-jin effortlessly knocked the shot away, and the girl narrowed her eyes.

"You're one of them, just like I thought," she muttered as she tossed her blaster aside.

"One of them?" Vegita asked quizzically. The girl snapped her fingers, and her accomplices began to fire on the young man, who easily either dodged or slapped away their attacks. Not one of their blasts had even a remote effect on Vegita.

'_Easily deflecting their shots, just as he did with mine,'_ thought the girl. '_These local gangsters are incredibly useless. Why did I waste my time and money hiring them?'_

"You know, this is not a good line of work to follow," Vegita preached. "In a time like this, you should be helping the rest of humanity recover from the alien attack rather than taking advantage of the lack of police officers, many of which died while protecting the innocent during the alien invasion."

Now the accomplices were outright frightened. They started to run, but Vegita rounded them up. He pulled off their masks and guessed that each one of them was under thirty years. They were terrified of him, a punk that couldn't be harmed. With a quick stroke, Vegita gently knocked them all unconscious.

The girl simply sat and eyed the young Saiya-jin man in the meantime.

* * *

"No, they will be back in a few hours," Anita said as she hung up the phone. Kenshin and Ichiro had gone to the downtown area and were helping in the rebuilding projects. Turning her head, she looked out the window to see Megumi, Ichiro's wife, cleaning up the garden out back. The grandmother smiled as she resumed peeling potatoes for the dinner she was preparing. The doorbell rang.

"Alena!" Anita gasped in shock upon opening the door. The young woman coolly smiled.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?" the girl flashed her irises red, stepping into the house.

"My God…" Anita whispered, closing the door behind them. "Where have you been?"

"Around," she answered, turning around. "Long enough to know that you're home alone."

"What does that mean?" Anita appeared confused. "Alena, what's the matter with you?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that I've been missing for two weeks and that nobody has had the competence to find me," she smirked slyly. "But truthfully, that doesn't bother me… oh, no, it doesn't."

"Alena, you're scaring me," the old woman began to breathe heavily, her hand on the doorknob.

"Am I?" the girl smirked, stepping towards her. "What I really care about is the fact that you're a Saiya-jin… and a mother to other Saiya-jin. How could you spawn more of those murderers?"

"What are you talking about?" trembled Anita, now completely frightened.

"A Saiya-jin is nothing but a beast of death," Alena narrowed her eyes. "It must be removed."

"Removed?" Anita whispered, moving away. "What's gotten into you? You're one of us!"

"One of you?" Alena mumbled as she pulled out her jagged red crystal. "You better wake up."

"What is that?" asked a terrified Anita, her back against the door. "What are you going to do?"

"They say that crystals make beautiful ornaments for the dead," Alena purred as she forced her palm over the old woman's mouth, gripping the ruby item such that the jagged tip protruded from her fist.

"Ale…" the grandmother's cries of protest were muffled.

"It'll make one for you too," Alena smiled. "Let's keep this little incident between us, shall we?"

Anita shut her eyes and shrieked as the young woman drove the sharp tip of the crystal into her exposed facial regions. The pain was excruciating, and the victim could do nothing to stop her attacker. Slashing up and down, left and right, Alena delightfully rearranged the mess that was once a face. The old lady slumped to the floor, and the girl continued to mutilate her body. Alena dipped the tip of her crystal into the pool of redness and inscribed the word "BLOOD" on the wall next to the grandmother's corpse.

The girl only smirked as she activated her crystal; she was soon enveloped by a crystal-red color as she burst through the window, shattering it to small fragments. In the middle of gardening, Kenshin's mother, Megumi, suddenly turned her head upon seeing the window pieces fall to the ground and a bolt of crimson light race towards the sky. She ran into the house, found Anita's body, and fainted.


	15. Explanation

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part II: The Blood Saga_**)

**Chapter 15 – Explanation**

"You didn't look like you could be hurt that easily," smirked the girl.

"I'm surprised that you're not surprised. Who are you, anyway?" demanded Vegita.

"My name is Saki," she said, leaning against a wooden pillar. "And your name?"

"Vegita."

"Vegita?" the girl repeated suspiciously. '_I see, so you're his direct descendant, named after him.' _

"So," started Vegita, looking over to a silent Mr. Matano. "You want a Dragonball from him?"

"No," Saki smirked. "I just like to kidnap random people and hold them at gunpoint."

"Fair enough," he chuckled. "Tell me then – what is a Dragonball, and what do you do with it?"

"You, a descendant of Vegita, don't know what a Dragonball is?" asked Saki incredulously.

"Oh, of course I do!" Vegita sneered. "But I just like asking you even though I already know."

"Alright, kill the sarcasm," she returned. "Why don't you go ask your father? He can tell you."

"Wrong," frowned Vegita, narrowing his eyes. "Because of the aliens, my father is no more."

"I'm sorry," said the girl in a softer tone, and several awkward seconds passed until she looked at him again. "A Dragonball is a small orange sphere, slightly larger than a baseball. There are seven in all spread around the Earth, each having a specific number of star-shapes in them in order to identify them. The one-star ball contains, obviously, one star in it. The two-star ball has two stars. You get the idea."

"Wonderful," he muttered, earning a slight scowl from her. "So what do you do with them?"

"When you collect all seven balls and utter a magic phrase, a dragon named Shenron appears," she explained, watching him. "He grants you any two wishes you want – almost like a genie in a lamp."

Several seconds of silence passed; Vegita only raised his eyebrow as he looked at the girl. Saki frowned in response, and the young man could not control his emotions any longer. Within moments, the serious expression on his face transformed into one of hilarity.

"Do you really expect me to believe that crap?" Vegita uttered between his laughs.

"Damn, you're rude," came the sharp return. "Fine, then don't believe it. Since you think it's bogus, then there's no reason for you to be here. You might as well leave now."

"You know I won't do that," Vegita calmed down, biting his lip to keep himself from another outburst. "But this does make me curious. Supposing what you say is true, what would you wish for?"

"You really think I would tell you?" she retorted. "You know, you've distracted me enough. I'm going to get his Dragonball, and you better stay out of my way. Got it?"

"Nope," said the young man as he stepped between Mr. Matano and Saki. Saki scowled at Vegita, who just grinned at her. With lightning quick speed, Saki kicked the Saiya-jin hard in the gut. Vegita fell to his knee as he held his stomach in pain. He couldn't believe that this girl had such power; even her chi level had seemed very low. Saki looked down at Vegita and grabbed him with her right hand. He took advantage as he grabbed her arm for balance and swept her legs out from under her. She fell on right on top of him; her body was pressed right on top of his as he lay on his back. Their faces were distanced only by several inches. A brief pause ensued with them looking in each other's eyes. Saki snapped to attention and got up. A dreamy Vegita didn't even notice himself getting thrown into the wall.

"Don't you ever do that again to me," she said, obviously vexed. He rubbed the back of his head, which had taken the majority of the impact. Saki turned towards her captive and grabbed him by his throat.

"If you don't tell me where that Dragonball is, I will make sure you never talk again," she warned.

"The Dragonball is in the hidden safe in my car's trunk," Mr. Matano blurted, ready to cooperate.

"Good," she replied as she hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious. She untied the balding man and undid his blindfold. Vegita got up, surprised to see that she didn't dispose of him. Saki turned.

"Come on, Vegita," she smirked. "You knew that I never intended to take his life."

Before he could respond, the girl spread her hands on the side of her face and flashed her eyes. The Saiya-jin raised his eyebrow in wonder but was soon blinded by the intense bright light that burst forth from her person. Vegita cursed to himself – her attractiveness had made him completely lower his guard.

"See ya' later," said a jovial Saki, quickly leaping out of the window and racing towards her captive's car. She opened trunk of his vehicle and smashed open the safe with ease. The girl marveled the orange ball in her hand as it sparkled with the sunlight. Before Vegita could regain his vision, she disappeared into a nearby crowd.

* * *

"Goku," Pan said as she slowly hung up the phone. "Anita has been murdered."

The young man suddenly looked up from his snack, eyeing his own grandmother.

"Obaasan," his stunned voice replied. "You can't be serious."

"That's not all," she replied in a stern voice. "They found the word 'blood' written on the wall next to her. The police found no suspects and no weapon, just as with the three previous killings. The only evidence they had was what Megumi saw – a bolt of light that burst through her window and into the sky."

"What the hell?" the young man asked incredulously.

"I don't know, Goku," she sighed. "At least we should go to Ichiro's house and console them."

"Poor Kenshin and Nio," Goku quietly responded. "Losing two of their grandparents."

* * *

"Commander Freeman," Galt said. "When you get your Tekkaman back online again, we'll commence with our next mission, an extremely critical operation. We will need your help, of course."

"What is the plan?" Freeman asked, sitting at the round table. He was in the chambers of a private conference room at Allied Military Headquarters. The military had a scheme cooking, which would set back any imminent Radam attack hopefully. Around him sat other military leaders, waiting to hear Galt.

"With the two-week break we've enjoyed," Galt started, "we've been able to do some analysis. It seems that the buggers feed on the power supplied by the four main generators on the Orbital Ring. Our plan will be to destroy those generators, thus eliminating the buggers' main energy source. It will prevent their young from maturing, and they will soon die from lack of energy. The operation is called Sunset."

"As you know, the Orbital Ring is split into 48,000 sections. The generators are located on sections 0, 12,000, 24,000, and 36,000 – like the four 'corners' of a circle. The Radam have built their outpost between sections six and seven thousand. Thus, the plan is to create a diversion that attacks this outpost. Two diversionary units, teams Queen and King, will openly attack the Radam outpost."

"King team will attack from within the Ring. They will get there by taking the elevators located within the pillars that stretch from the planet surface to the Ring. Queen will attack from outside the Ring, in space. They will be comprised of an assortment of fighter craft, while King team will have only troops."

"After they have engaged the enemy, a secret unit, team Ace, will be responsible for destroying the generators. Team Ace will consist of four fighter craft – Spade, Club, Heart, and Diamond. Each of these fighters will fly to one of the four sections containing a generator. While King and Queen continue to distract the enemy, soldiers from each Ace team will plant explosives to destroy the generators. Upon completion of setting the explosives, everybody will pull out. We will then detonate these explosives."

"What will you need my team for?" asked Freeman.

"Ah, the Space Knights," paused Galt, "will lead Queen group. They will serve as a diversion, especially your Tekkaman, once he is fixed."

"My team is almost done in fixing him. I see, so Blade will be able to handle himself against all those attacking buggers, making it easier for the men of King squad to fight and survive."

"Gentlemen, this operation will commence tomorrow at noon. Assemble your teams and brief them well. For this operation to be a success, no single part can fail."

* * *

"Aki, I wanted to let you know that I'll be going on the mission tomorrow. Honda and Levin have finished the Pegas, a robot that will allow me to transform again," said Blade, standing by her bedside.

"Blade, be careful. You know how much Earth needs you," Aki smiled. "I wish I could help."

"Just stay here and rest. Everything will be alright," he assured her.

* * *

"Saki, what took you so long?" asked the leader as he sat on the rock. His team was still in the middle of the woods, resting as night approached. He had sent her a week ago in order to find a single Dragonball. She slowly emerged from behind a tree and smiled.

"Brother, I have something that you want dearly. Here it is – the three-star Dragonball," she smiled as she held out the gleaming sphere. Shinjo marveled at its beauty and its shine. He turned to smile to his sister, always cunning and competent. Now that she had found one ball, finding the rest would not be too difficult. Shinjo took the ball from her hand and held it close to his face. His scouter beeped as it calibrated itself using the ball's energy.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Goku and Pan had arrived at Kenshin's house.

"I cannot believe it," cried Ichiro. "In this period, when people should be helping one another recover from the enemy invasion, somebody is doing something so vile."

"I know," said Pan. "To commit an act against such a loving person…"

Her words were interrupted when the doorbell rang. Megumi went to answer it, but Kenshin stepped in her way, insisting that he open it. The boy walked carefully towards the door and peered through the peephole, only to drop his jaw.

"Oh my god," he whispered, his body frozen.

"Who is it, Kenshin?" asked Ichiro, walking towards his son. Kenshin broke out of his daze and opened the door slowly, revealing the figure of an attractive girl. Everybody there gasped in surprise.

"Alena!" whispered an ecstatic Goku.

* * *

"I didn't know where I was," Alena said, showing them her green irises. "Sometime after Bezel kidnapped me and went through that portal, I woke up and found myself in the middle of the woods. I was so lost, so scared. I didn't know what day it was or how long I had been unconscious. All I remembered is that I had to get back to my family. This was the closest place."

Goku stared at her with a beaming face, his love for her so apparent. He was so happy to see her back safely that he wished to give her a big hug and a kiss, but it would be disrespectful to the late Anita.

"We have some bad news, Alena," Pan said. "A vile person has taken Anita's life. Nobody knows the identity of the murderer, but this person has killed three others."

"My god," whispered the girl, contorting her face. "This is terrible… why did they do it?"

"I wish we knew," replied Kenshin, looking directly at her. "But when I find out who it is…"

Alena slightly narrowed her eyes at her cousin but was distracted as Goku's watch beeped.

"Goku, Vegita," said the voice as Chief Freeman's face appeared on the watch's screen. "We have an important mission to complete, and we are going to need both of your help. First I ask that you both go to a different room so that I can speak to you both without having anybody listening."

"Don't worry, Commander," Goku said. "Everybody here is my family; no need to worry."

"Very well," Freeman said before explaining to Goku the details of the mission. Goku and Vegita's tasks were to watch from a distance and protect Ace squad from any sort of unexpected attack. They both listened to the full details of their assignments and agreed. Alena, sitting quietly next to Goku, paid attention to every word.

* * *

Vegita peeled a banana as he brooded in his kitchen. Night had fallen, and his mother had fallen asleep. He wondered who this Saki girl was and why she had wanted those Dragonballs so badly. He couldn't stop thinking about this girl, who had so easily distracted him and used his vulnerable state to trash him. Of course, he had hardly used his strength, but he still should have been able to defend himself against someone who possessed such a low fighting power in comparison to his. His watched beeped, and the young man noticed it was from Chief Freeman, who soon filled him in on details of the mission.

* * *

Goku looked up at the star-lit sky, admiring the beauty of the hundreds of balls of light that shined their light through space. He turned his head and looked at Alena, sitting on the front porch next to him. He was ecstatic to see her back; this was what he was waiting for two whole weeks.

"Alena, I can't even begin to describe my happiness," said Goku softly as he touched her hand. He looked into her eyes, which sparkled an emerald green. "I'm so glad that you're back."

"I missed you, Son Goku," replied Alena, looking directly at him. She remembered that she once had a relationship with this young man, but it seemed so distant for some reason. She was now a Radam, and he was clearly the enemy. Yet she felt drawn towards him; she couldn't control it. What kind of power did he have that he could control her like this? She breathed heavily as Goku brought his face closer to hers; she brought hers closer to his. His hands touched her cheeks as their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. For the first time in two weeks, she felt human again. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

'_You're not one of them. You belong to us,'_ a voice snapped in her mind. Alena felt frightened as she looked into the darkness of her closed eyes, recognizing that the voice was her own. In front of her, a mask slowly appeared, lighting a glowing red eye. It was nothing but her true, Radam identity. It had been taking a short repose, but now it had come back in order to control her again. It was back to possess her body. She felt her humanity slipping away once again; she felt it slipping more… and more… and more, until the small blue flame of her humanity faded.

Alena opened her eyes, looking at the man still kissing her. She softly pulled away.

"Goku, I have to leave now," Alena whispered. "My family awaits me."

"Yes, please go to them; they miss you a lot," he smiled gently as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a folded piece of paper.

"What is that?"

"It's a sketch I drew of you," he answered. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"It's very nice," she smiled, admiring the drawing.

"Take it as a welcome-back present. I want you to have it."

"Thank you," she nodded, accepting the work of art. The young woman gave her love a final hug before taking off to the sky. Goku watched her, his heart now relieved.

* * *

"So, Alena, your previous mission must have been fairly easy to accomplish," said Bezel's holographic image, which stood a little less than two feet tall. While Bezel had given her assignments, he had stayed in the comfort of Omega's flagship, just outside Earth's solar system. He continued to make his transmissions from there.

"Bezel-sama," Alena said to him, back in her little cave. "She was too easy a target; there was no challenge at all. Even Kenshin and his father were not there to stop me."

"Do you feel sorry for what you did?" Bezel asked.

"I don't think so," she replied hesitantly.

"You don't think so?" Bezel asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No. No, I don't," she said, tightening her jaw. "I'm glad that that Saiya-jin breeder is dead."

"Good," said Bezel, relaxing his eyes. "But one thing concerns me. Why did you take so long to establish a transmission?"

"I did a little bit of spying, and I found out something very interesting."

"Oh, like what?"

"The Earth military is planning to attack the Orbital Ring and wipe out the buggers' energy source. Goku and my brother will be helping them," she smiled as she informed him of all the details. "So, Bezel-sama, this sounds like we can help Omega out a little bit. Perhaps I get to do other things than murder helpless old ladies?"

"Perhaps you might," he smiled thinly, pleased with his servant.

* * *

_An hour later…_

"Alena!" cried Viyolita, giving her daughter a long, tearful hug. The girl returned the emotional embrace, completely aware that her visit to her residence was nothing but a ploy. She had already made her presence known to Goku. Had she not returned to her house, everybody would have suspected something. Alena feinted a tearful smile as she felt her mother tussling her hair. The young woman looked over to her brother, who had collapsed into a chair with joyful relief.

"You've come home, Alena," Viyolita continued to sob. "You've come home."

"I am here to stay, okaasan," replied Alena, holding her mother tightly.

* * *

_A little while later…_

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that," whispered Vegita, hearing his sister's account of what had transpired. After Viyolita had peacefully gone to sleep, the two twins continued their long conversation at the dining table. Alena took another sip from the hot chocolate her brother had specially made before continuing.

"I hope you don't mind, oniisan," she started, "but I don't wish to get involved in the war now."

"No," he shook his head. "You deserve to rest well after what you have been through."

"Thank you," she smiled, taking another sip. Several seconds of silence followed.

"I will be gone for a large part of tomorrow," he broke the silence. "But don't worry, though. I should be back by the evening. Right now, you should get your sleep."

'_Yes, Vegita, I should get my rest,'_ she said to herself, _'for tomorrow will certainly be a busy day.'_

* * *

Omega played back the transmission he received from his flagship. He couldn't believe his ears; how could his fleet, from so far away, have gotten such information? Omega had just been informed of the Earth military's plan on attacking the generators on the Orbital Ring. If they were to succeed, the effects on the Radam would be severe. Omega had been rebuilding his bugger herd by using the Ring's energy. In the past two weeks, he had already created five full hives; he needed five more in order to lay the final attack on the planet. Yet, it would not be a smooth pass – those two Saiya-jin boys were still a threat to his plans. He would need more manpower in order to ensure success.

"Spear, you have enjoyed two full weeks in the pod," grumbled Omega. "You should have come to more than normal strength by now. Emerge at once!"

With the command from the Warlord, Spear slowly made his way out from the fleshy pod. Larger and stronger than before, the Tekkaman admired his refurbished body. The Radam Warlord narrowed his eyes, and the Tekka-pod on the other side of the room proceeded to glow. Spear turned to watch in excited anticipated, for he would be alone no more during the battles to come.

Moments later, the pod burst open as its juices poured to the floor. From it emerged a new Tekkaman, his black and red armor reflecting the light emanating from the surrounding pods. The new warrior stepped onto the ground, looking at the long, red, deadly spikes protruding from his toes. The man underneath the evil armor smiled, only to flash a scarlet eye at his master.

"Saber," Omega rasped. "You are the greatest Tekkaman I have created, and now… your time… has come." 


	16. The Mission

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part II: The Blood Saga_**)

**Chapter 16 – The Mission**

"I was so happy to see her last night." Those were the first words Goku uttered upon meeting up with Vegita, who had already arrived an hour earlier at the Space Knight Command Center the next morning. Before they could engage in further conversation, the Space Knights greeted Goku with a warm, but hurried, welcome. Honda and Levin had already finished completing Pegas two nights ago, giving Blade enough time for several test runs against minor bugger attacks. Upon entering the heart of the Command Center, the Saiya-jin boys received a briefing about any last minute specifics of the mission. Soon, eleven o' clock approached, and everybody made final preparations.

* * *

The clock read 12:30 pm. Galt intently watched the enormous viewing screen in the military command room and continuously spouted orders. Troops from King Team had already infiltrated the Orbital Ring via taking up the elevators embedded within the long pillars that stretched between the planet surface and the Ring. Heading towards the outpost between sections six and seven thousand, they were swiftly encountered by buggers that burst through the walls. The buggers spit their venomous juices at the soldiers, burning several. The men began to fire, only killing some. Even the hundreds of troops that were up there were having trouble holding their own against the beasts. Their situation grave, they needed help.

"There's too many of them!" yelled a soldier, who fired his laser rifle at the enemy.

"We won't be able to hold on much longer!" yelled the sergeant into his comlink.

"You must hold on!" said Galt, knowing that no part of the operation could fail. "Queen group, engage now!"

* * *

"Now!" sneered Noal, piloting the Blue Earth close to the Radam Outpost on the Orbital Ring. Several equipped jet fighters had accompanied him and aided in blowing away some of the buggers that had blocked their path. It was not long before Pegas shot forth from the airlock of the Blue Earth. Inside its body was Blade, undergoing his transformation. Soon, Blade emerged and tore his way into the outpost.

With zeal, he gutted the buggers that had been giving King Team a hard time, and the soldiers witnessing the slaughter let out a cheer. King Team advanced further towards the center of the Outpost.

Meanwhile, the buggers in space continued to attack Queen Group. Noal cursed while trying to gun down as many as he could. In the distance, he saw something he couldn't believe – even more hives.

"Isn't there a limit to these creatures?" he shook his head in disbelief. Fighters from Queen Group continued to blast away at the enemy. Spear and Saber watched all the action but remained hidden.

* * *

"Ace Team, ready for launch," ordered Galt. Within seconds, each of the four planes in Ace Team took off from the Allied Military Headquarters. As they made through the air, they were approached by a swarm of buggers that had already begun to fall from the sky. Accompanying jet fighters attempted to hit the creatures with lasers, but their potency was limited. Many were destroyed, leaving Ace Team exposed.

The buggers then ignored the remainder of the fighters and went directly after the Ace Team jets.

'_It seems as if they know what we are up to,'_ thought Galt, shocked. _'But how could they?'_

"General," a young lieutenant said. "The buggers are raining down upon the cities nearby in addition to several other cities around the globe. They're attacking everyone and everything there."

'_I didn't know they had so many buggers ready for battle already_,' thought Galt, now sweating profusely. '_And now our little surprise-attack operation has triggered a significant retaliation from their side. But if these buggers are pouring down nearby, why haven't any of them attacked this base directly?'_

"Allied command, we need help!" yelled the pilot of Diamond Fighter. "They're gaining on us!"

All four of Ace's planes entered a diamond formation, trying to ward off the persistent buggers. Although they succeeded in eliminating several by laser fire, more kept coming. Extremely concerned, the leaders of the military operation clenched their fists lightly – if Ace Team was to be destroyed, the entire operation would have been for naught. They would have only served to provoke the enemy.

"Blade! Go down and help Ace Team!" ordered Galt. "King Team will take care of themselves."

"Alright. King should be safe for now," replied Blade. Igniting the thrusters on his backside, the Tekkaman burst through the outpost, intending to return to Earth's atmosphere. Yet, his flight was stopped short upon his witnessing an orange-colored Tekkaman appear in his path. Spear pointed his spear at him.

"Going so soon?" another new voice echoed from behind Blade. "And I thought it'd be so nice to have a family reunion right here."

Blade narrowed his eyes as he turned to face the one who had just spoken. With his red-black armor and pointed spikes on his toes, the new Tekkaman appeared fierce. His body armor resembling that of a twisted insect, the intimidating warrior approached Earth's Tekkaman with condescending scorn.

"Saber!" growled Blade, recognizing its identity. "You survived…"

"After all this time," smirked the warrior beneath his mask, "aren't you happy to see your twin?"

* * *

"Two other Tekkamen have trapped Blade!" the lieutenant yelled. Galt could hardly believe his ears. The last thing he expected was for Tekkaman Blade to be rendered useless. Now, there was no immediate solution for helping Ace Team, still attempting to out-maneuver the surrounding buggers. Ace Team, still unable to escape Earth's atmosphere due to the oncoming beasts, was already behind schedule.

'_If they don't get to their destination within minutes, all will fail,'_ thought Galt, feeling the sweat in his palms. The entire operation was collapsing before his very eyes.

* * *

"What!" blurted Vegita, grabbing the sharp item as it flew by his person. For over thirty minutes, Goku and he had been waiting patiently near the Orbital Ring by the order of Commander Freeman. Their mission was to protect Ace Team upon its arrival into space. They had been chatting when then the object had suddenly flown past Vegita. The Saiya-jin examined it, realizing that it was a Tekkaman weapon.

"Who are you?" demanded Goku as they turned around and faced their adversary.

"Tekkaman Blood is my name, and to stop you is why I came," Alena joked. Having never seen this warrior previously, the young men wondered as to the identity of the person within the armor. Alena stared at Goku for several seconds. Even as a Radam, she could not resist her attraction towards him.

"Yeah, and your rhyme is pretty lame," Goku retorted, offending her. "Get out of here."

"I will shortly, but let me show you this," Alena said as she pulled out a small box. Goku and Vegita watched with a curiosity that soon turned into disgust. In Blood's hand was a severed head, which she held by its hair, and dried blood caked its cheeks. Vegita widened his eyes, finding the face familiar.

"Hamato!" he gasped. "One of my sister's college friends… You sick, twisted fuck! Who are—"

"You think this is bad?" came the reply. "It will only get worse from here on."

"Blood, huh?" mumbled Goku. "Grandmother Anita… you're the one who murdered her."

"Possibly," answered the Tekkaman. "My question is – what are you two going to do about it?"

Their dialogue was interrupted by a transmission from Freeman, "Goku, Vegita – Ace team is still near Allied Military Headquarters and is in big trouble. They need your help clearing the way for them."

"It's too bad that we have to run this little errand," said Vegita. "You're very lucky."

"Of course I am," she taunted. Both boys turned for Earth and flew as fast as they could. Blood followed them, curious to see where they were going. She remembered the man in the transmission saying that the planes were "near Allied Military Headquarters," just the place she wanted to go.

"It's following us," said a worried Goku.

"She's not our concern right now. Let's help those fighters," replied Vegita. Within seconds, they witnessed the swarm of buggers that had been hindering Ace Team. Before they could react, Blood shot past the young men and tore through one of the planes, obliterating it. Goku cursed to himself, and both of the boys transformed into Super Saiya-jin.

"Don't worry," came in a transmission from Allied Command. "That was only a decoy."

"So what!" yelled Goku back into the comlink. "There were still people in it!"

The two angered boys watched as Blood flew past the rest of the planes, leaving them unharmed. They soon realized its plans as it continued down towards the headquarters.

"Allied Command!" yelled Vegita. "A Radam Tekkaman is headed straight for you right now!"

"We have to go help them," pleaded Goku. "Or else she'll tear them apart."

"We can't, Goku; for the sake of humanity, we can't leave these planes on their own."

With the Tekkaman out of sight, the only enemies in the area were the buggers attacking Ace Team. Without hesitating, the boys tore through the creatures, thus clearing the path for the Ace Team fighters. The jets made their way into space and towards the Orbital Ring. Goku and Vegita followed them, protecting them from any other creatures that attempted to interfere. Back on Earth…

'_Who the hell were those two boys?!'_ Galt said, his mouth agape. '_They saved our hide!'_

Unknown to the General, Tekkaman Blood landed in the brush near Allied Military Headquarters and reverted back to her human form. She laughed, for Goku had unknowingly aided Radam once again.

* * *

"Brother, the invasion has started again," said Saki, with a tone of worry in her voice as she looked into the distance. Buggers had begun to rain down on a nearby city, and explosions were clearly visible from where they stood. She shook her head and wondered what role Vegita had to play in this war.

"Saki, it's of no concern to us," Shinjo replied. "We must find the remaining Dragonballs."

* * *

Alena slid her knife across the guard's throat and looked at him in contempt upon seeing his body fall to the ground. Wiping the blade on his clothes, she grinned to herself as she saw the Allied Military Headquarters looming in front of her. Being the building in which the operation was being controlled, it contained some of the highest-ranking leaders of the military. This was certainly going to be her day.

"Tek-Setta!" she whispered as a maroon colored crystal shell encased her. As the red lines went over her naked body, she once again felt the deadly armor form on her bare skin. Moments later, in her place stood Tekkaman Blood, gripping her excessively jagged lance with her right hand. She flashed her left eye red as she ambled towards the building.

"It's a Tekkaman! Get it!" yelled a guard. A dozen guards ran up to her, firing their blasters away. Without a word, she lunged towards the guard that had yelled and silenced him, only to turn towards his compatriots and hew them down with a swing of her lance. She snorted as even more men, like true soldiers, continued to fire. Over two hundred troops were swarming towards her along with several tanks. She was only a thousand feet away from the military building, but she decided to have some fun first.

Flying towards the troops, she noticed a youth who resembled Goku. She gripped her lance and drove it straight through the soldier behind him. The pseudo-Goku continued to fire, but she ignored him and burst through his comrades. She turned to face him and noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks.

'_I must have killed many of his friends here,'_ she thought, and she even felt a little remorse. But she had to remember that she was a Radam and that they were at war with the humans. Tekkaman Blood continued to massacre the soldiers resisting her, and she vaporized the tanks with her Voltekker blasts.

When she was done, Alena gripped her weapon and turned around. Behind her lay hundreds of soldiers, most dead and bloodied. Those still alive cried out in agony, only to die from blood loss shortly thereafter. In the middle of them stood Goku's duplicate, continuing to weep as he pointed his gun at her.

"How could you!" he only managed to whisper. It had only been months since he'd joined the military, and he had even made several good friends. They had helped him through his training, giving him support and advice through the rigorous military program. And this was how he repaid them – by watching them perish. The boy looked around him and saw the corpses of his friends, only to collapse to his knees…

Alena turned and smashed her way through the steel doors of the Allied Military Headquarters building. As she entered the hallway, more personnel came to fire on her, but she slaughtered them all with her lance. Puddles of blood followed her every step as she made her way into the heart of the complex.


	17. A New Battle

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part II: The Blood Saga_**)

**Chapter 17 – A New Battle**

"General!" the lieutenant yelped. "There's a Tekkaman loose in the building! We tried to stop it outside but it destroyed everything… and everyone. Should we evacuate now, General?"

"Evacuate? Are you mad? Those soldiers up there are dependent on our command," replied Galt, who was on the verge of breaking. Everything was going wrong. Blade was cornered, King team was virtually defenseless if more buggers were to arrive, and Ace Team was barely making it. Ace Team still had to plant the explosives in the Ring. The last thing he needed was an invasion from inside the building.

"No, we must stay! We can't pull out," ordered Galt. "Tekkaman Blade, or those two boys, come down and help us. We have another Tekkaman wreaking havoc down here at Military Headquarters!"

* * *

"Negative, Allied Command," radioed Goku. "The ships are starting to split up and head for their respective corners of the Ring. Vegita and I have to each accompany one and make sure it stays safe. That still leaves two ships unguarded, but at least two will be safe. If we pull away, all four will be vulnerable."

"Why didn't the military plan to provide protection for each ship?" Vegita muttered in frustration.

"They're not supposed to have much protection; it's supposed to be a covert operation, remember? If they show up with a huge force, they would be too conspicuous. At least that was the original plan."

"You're right, but somehow the enemy seemed to know the real threat was Ace Team. But how could that have leaked?" Vegita wondered. "Anyway, it's time to split up. I'll go with Diamond Fighter."

"Yeah, and I'll go with Spade Fighter," replied Goku, nodding. The two Saiya-jin split up and headed towards their respective planes. The four Ace Team craft continued to their respective destinations.

* * *

"Takaya, you don't look so thrilled to see me," sneered Saber. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Shinya, you can still snap out of it! Don't give in to the enemy!" Blade pleaded, searching for a way out. He was outnumbered, and if he lost, Spear and Saber would swiftly execute King Team's men.

"Enemy? Funny you should say that word. Even as twin brothers, we were always rivals. We always competed together, so why should it change now?" Saber taunted, tightening the grip on his lance.

"You know this is a lot different, Saber! We're talking about the fate of humanity here. You're helping Radam destroy your own people!" Blade yelled. "And you, Kengo, you've betrayed your planet."

"Younger brother," said Spear. "Fool. You used to think you could do better than me… be better than me, didn't you? The time has come for you to realize that you will never be able to beat our power!"

"Yes, and those two friends of yours won't be able to help you much either. You see, we are a bit stronger now… much stronger than you think," Saber snickered as he dove for Blade. He thrust his lance towards Blade's midsection, but his twin brother blocked with his own weapon and jumped out of the way.

Blade raised his lance, ready to strike Saber from overhead, but Spear jabbed him with his spear, drawing a small amount of blood from Blade's side; Takaya grunted in pain. Saber attacked from above, grabbing Blade in a headlock, but Takaya managed to turn around and knock Saber into Spear.

"Takaya-niisan," Saber chuckled. "You've become so weak – we've just been toying with you."

"What have you two become?" grated Blade, eyeing his vicious siblings.

"Something stronger than what you could ever be," chuckled Saber, motioning to his elder brother. "Spear, I can handle him on my own. You can eliminate those Ace Team fighters."

"No!" Blade yelled as he lunged for Kengo, but Saber blocked his path, allowing Spear to fly away. Blade cursed, knowing that if Spear got to Ace Team, the entire operation would end in disaster.

* * *

Three guards fired their lasers at her, but their weapons had no effect whatsoever on her armor.

'_Why do you foolishly waste your lives?'_ Alena thought, dispatching the men and others around.

"Child's play," she shrugged. Bezel had ordered her to take out the military base, and she was doing just that. By destroying the place, she would be able to thwart the military's operation and save the buggers' food source, namely the energy produced by the Orbital Ring power generators. Although the job was hardly a challenge, it gave her armed opponents to slaughter nonetheless. She soon approached a door.

"No! Please don't go there," a soldier to her left pleaded. "That's the medical facility!"

Without a response, she batted him away and thrust her lance, knocking down the door to the medical room and peering inside. Frenzied nurses and doctors were moving about, treating any survivors.

"That devil!" a wounded soldier screamed, pointing at the Radam. "It was her that did it!"

"You're right; it was," she chuckled, extending her lance. "And if you don't tell me where the main commanding room is, this too will become a slaughterhouse very, very quickly."

"No, please don't hurt us!" a doctor begged. "These soldiers are sick and defenseless!"

"You forgot to mention… dead," Blood sneered as she pointed her lance at the physician, who dropped to his knees and began to pray with sweat on his forehead. Everyone around had terrified faces as well. To Alena, they were humans, and thus the enemy. It doesn't matter to her that they were defenseless.

Without another word, Blood swung her lance down towards the man's head. The doctor closed his eyes, fearing the worst. A split-second later, he heard a clanging noise and opened his eyes in shock – there in front of him was a young boy with spiky reddish hair, holding a sword. Blood noticed that this boy had blocked her strike; his katana blade stopped her lance an inch short of the man's head.

"Kenshin!" a voice roared from the doorway. "This is my battle!"

Blood turned around to see Ichiro standing in the doorway. There he stood in his white gi, his arms expanding and gathering more power. Observing the white aura collecting and flaring around his person, she laughed. She laughed hard at this old man who thought that he had a chance of winning.

"You fool, do you think that you and your feeble fighting power will make a difference?" she said.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, realizing that the Radam's voice was that of a female.

"Not in here," Ichiro demanded as he continued to power up. "We will fight outside."

"Although it would be more amusing to battle in here," she sighed, "outside will do."

Ichiro, Blood, and Kenshin flew outside of the building and stopped in the area where Blood had wreaked havoc. Kenshin once again witnessed the carcasses and felt sick from the stench of human blood.

"Enjoying my handiwork?" smirked Blood, looking at the fuming, young Saiya-jin.

"You beast," Kenshin glared with fury. "You knew these people didn't have a chance, but you still butchered them. I've never taken a life before, but today, yours will be my first!"

"Kenshin! I told you to stay out of it. I will finish this thing off," barked Ichiro, lunging for Blood. He threw a punch, but Blood easily dodged. She swung her fist at him, but he blocked, only to have his arm bleed due to the small jagged edges in her armor. With his free hand, he released a chi blast point-blank at her chest plate. Blood flew backwards, a small section of her armor charred from the attack.

"I think I felt something," she taunted, dropping her lance to the dirt. "Care to fight fist to fist?"

"Gladly," Ichiro responded as he delivered a kick to her midsection. She caught his foot and was about to strike it, but he blasted her hand. She grunted and released his foot. Kenshin watched the entire time; he wanted to help but was strictly told not to interfere. And of course, he couldn't disobey his father.

* * *

"General, the Tekkaman's attack on the base has halted for the time being," reported the lieutenant. "Two unidentified individuals, probably civilians, have engaged in combat with it outside."

"Two civilians? That Tekkaman tore a whole regiment to bits. How can two people stand up against it?" Galt wondered. '_What's going on? Who are these people? __Well, at least we don't have to evacuate now. The men up there in the Ring are facing a tough battle as it is, and they need our constant guidance. King Team's men will have to fend for themselves until Blade shakes off those two Tekkamen.'_

* * *

Saber hurled his lance toward Blade, who flew up out of the way and released small blades at his twin. Saber retrieved his lance and knocked away the little nuisances. He flew towards Blade and took a swipe at his legs, but Blade dodged and swung his lance down onto Saber's back, hitting the man's armor without making a scratch. Blade soon realized that he was weakening quickly – and it meant one thing…

He was approaching his time limit. He had first realized this limit when he had fought Spear two weeks ago in their Voltekker match. The symptoms back then were just a warning, but now, the effects of overrunning the time limit took hard effect. Soon, the pentagonal light on his forehead began to flash, and pain spread through his body. Saber watched curiously as Blade backed away and began to scream.

"No! It can't be happening again! Not now!" Blade roared, holding his head. His lance drifted into space while Saber halted. He observed the light on Blade's head and savored his cries. Shinya quickly realized that one of the fail-safe mechanisms of the Tekka-transformation system had begun to take effect.

"So, this is it – your key weak point," Saber smirked. "Do you know what's happening to you?"

"Argh!" Blade continued to scream. "Pegas, come here, quickly!"

"How pathetic, calling for your little toy," Saber laughed. "By having escaped Omega back then, you also escaped the Tekka-transformation system prematurely. Thus, you have a strong limitation. If you remain a Tekkaman for over thirty minutes, you begin to lose control – and feel your humanity slip away."

Blade continued to hold his head, begging for the throbbing in his skull to end.

"With each passing moment, the Radam side of your nature is taking control… Accept it, Blade!"

"No!" Blade yelled as Pegas approached, but Saber got in the way and locked Takaya in a hold. Blade desperately tried to escape, but his waning strength failed him. A final shot of pain seared through his body, and moments later, his energy zeroed. The light on his forehead ceased its flashing, and his Tekkaman system shut down. Saber released his grip on his brother and witnessed him float motionlessly.

"Takaya," whispered Saber, moving towards him. "It is time to awaken. You are now one of us."

Moments later, the red and white Tekkaman stirred, only to approach Saber and flash his red eyes.

Shinya laughed with delight, for Blade's transformation was now truly complete – as a servant.

"My brother, we must destroy those fighters now," rasped Blade. "Come, I will lead the way."

* * *

Noal slammed his fist onto the console. Recalling the time limit Blade had informed them about after the fight with Dagger, he realized that his comrade had overrun it… and was now one with the enemy.

"Chief Freeman," Noal reported, a lump in his throat. "This is my fault… we've lost him… I…"

"Noal, hold yourself together," transmitted Freeman. "I am equally responsible for his loss."

"But Chief…"

"We'll figure something out. We always have," consoled Freeman over the radio. "But we are still in the middle of a critical mission, and while I feel the loss, there is much to be done. Radam knows that King and Queen teams are diversions and have thus directed their strength towards the Ace Team jets. Yet, King Team is not yet in the clear. General, I want Queen to pick up King and head back to base."

"Pick up King," replied a depressed Galt over the radio. "The enemy knows everything anyway."

* * *

Spear sped towards the unguarded Club Fighter, which was in the middle of its landing sequence on the Orbital Ring. Just as its wheels were about to touch down, he drilled his weapon through it, tearing it into halves. The fuel from the craft ignited, and the ship exploded, along with the explosives on board.

Before leaving for his next target, he heard the screams of the soldiers being fatally baked within.

* * *

Saber and Blade both ripped through the bowels of Heart Fighter with their lances. The craft soon burst into flames, and the screams from within were silence as the jet exploded. Blade smirked, and Saber chuckled. Their small celebration was soon interrupted as they saw Spear approaching from the distance.

"That was too easy," Saber gloated. "Not even an ounce of a challenge."

"You'll have your challenge… The two fighters left are being protected by two powerful beings."

"Well, Blade. If we plan it correctly," Spear smiled, "we can pick them off individually…"

* * *

"General, Club and Heart Fighters have been annihilated before they could plant their explosives," the lieutenant reported. The room fell silent as they watched the destruction on the large view screen. Half of Ace Team was demolished. It was up to those two strange boys to salvage what was left of the mission.

* * *

Freeman watched the proceedings as well at the Space Knight Command Center. Milly and Levin stood by his side, fully feeling the loss of Blade. Milly cried, and Levin felt weak in his knees, losing hope.

"How is the mission?" Aki asked as she slowly entered the room. The dead silence tipped her off that something was wrong. Having recently been released by the medical staff, she again lined with worry.

"Aki, you shouldn't be here!" Honda said concernedly as he walked towards her.

"No, I'm fine," she replied. "How is the mission going? How is Blade?"

Milly winced, and Aki looked up to the view screen, seeing Blade hovering near two Tekkamen.

"What's he doing?" she asked, confused. "Why isn't he attacking them?"

"Aki, I'm sorry to have to tell you this," Freeman said softly, "but Blade is no longer with us."

"What?" she replied, stunned. Freeman proceeded to describe the time limit.

"There is nothing we can do at the moment," he said firmly. "He's one of them now."

'_No, Blade,'_ cried Aki to herself, her throat too tight to speak. '_You can't do this to us…'_

* * *

**Author Notes: **The concept of this thirty limit time limit was present in the Tekkaman Blade series, although it doesn't happen this particular military operation (this operation is also from the series).

Man, Alena's vicious, isn't she? Also, isn't it strange that Blade remembers the names of his family, especially when he told the Space Knights in Part I that he had no memory of his past? In truth, Blade remembers everything -- he lied about his amnesia to throw away his past in order to fight Radam... (the details will be fleshed out later on).

So, I want to also restate the human and Tekkaman names of the relevant characters, since it might get confusing:

Tekkaman Name: Blood... True name: Briefs Alena

Tekkaman Name: Blade... True name: Aiba Takaya (the elder twin, which is why Shinya calls him "niisan")

Tekkaman Name: Saber... True name: Aiba Shinya (the younger twin)

Tekkaman Name: Spear... True name: Aiba Kengo (elder brother to the twins)

Tekkaman Name: Dagger... True name: Fritz von Braun... Status: Deceased


	18. Mission Done

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part II: The Blood Saga_**)

**Chapter 18 – Mission Done**

Blood threw another punch at Ichiro, remembering that she had to restrain herself of else the enemy would be able to recognize her through her chi. Ichiro easily dodged and spun his leg over to her head. The force of his kick was strong, and Blood felt its impact. The Tekkaman grunted and jumped into the air. Ichiro followed suit and delivered a series of short energy blasts, all of which Blood easily blocked.

"I didn't know that Tekkamen could fight as good as you do," Ichiro commented.

"Maybe it's just that you're a bad fighter," Blood retorted. That hit his nerve, and he powered up even more. He began to gather more energy for his use, but Blood would have none of that. In the middle of his power-up, Blood appeared in front of him and socked him in the stomach. Ichiro coughed up blood.

"Otosan!" Kenshin yelled from below, gripping his katana. '_I have to help my father!'_

Blood kicked at Ichiro, but he grabbed her leg. Alena snickered as she shot out a spike from that section of her leg, piercing Ichiro's palm. The man grabbed his hand and tried to subdue the pain. In return, he came back and delivered a hard kick to her midsection, causing her to let out a small cry.

"Not too shabby for an obsolete, old man like yourself," Blood grumbled.

"Obsolete, old men," Ichiro grunted, "can't deliver the death I'm just about to provide."

"Then show it to me," Alena taunted, and he let out a powerful blast with his hand. She dodged.

"That was your big attack?" she laughed. "That was the death you were going to give?"

"Why don't you turn around?" Ichiro asked. With that, Alena turned her body to see the blast circling back towards her. Ichiro immediately released another blast with his left hand and grinned as he saw his opponent cornered. Alena turned back around just in time to see the second blast heading for her. Before she could react, both of the beams hit her, resulting in a respectable explosion.

'_That bastard, that hurt!'_ Alena thought as she was knocked backwards in the air. Her armor had been singed, and she felt some pain underneath. How could an aged fighter, not even Super Saiya-jin, catch her off guard like that? She examined her armor and determined the damage to be superficial.

'_Enough jerking around,'_ she rasped to herself. '_I will finish him off right now.' _

Ichiro smiled slightly upon seeing his enemy crash down onto the ground and cry in pain.

"It's time to end this," he whispered to himself. He prepared himself for the finishing move and crouched into a stance in the air. Planning to destroy her with a Kame-hame-ha, he gathered the necessary energy into his palms. Alena observed the man's actions and smiled to herself.

'_Good, this is working perfectly,'_ she chuckled to herself.

"Ka… me…"

'_He's going to come down at point-blank range just to make sure that I don't dodge it.'_

"… ha… me…" Ichiro roared.

'_He knows if I dodge, he may cause great damage to the base in case the blast hits the Earth.' _

'_Now!' _thought Ichiro. Ready to deliver his assault, Ichiro disappeared and reappeared just above Blood's fallen body. Her backside was facing him, and he extended his palms towards her in front of his chest, planning to finish the murderer off for good.

"DIE!" Blood roared as she gripped the lance hidden under her belly, spun around, and drove it straight through Ichiro's unguarded midsection. Ichiro's eyes bulged as he felt the lance rip through his body and out of his back. His face expressed pure shock, unable to comprehend how she had moved so quickly. The power he had gathered faded away, and his arms limply dropped to his sides.

"Otosan…" whispered Kenshin, unable to move. "OTOSAN!!"

Blood breathed heavily as she saw Ichiro's impaled figure. From his wound poured a river of redness, and more blood trickled out of his mouth. Ichiro struggled to stay alive, but Blood jerked the lance upwards, ripping into more of Ichiro's organs. With another swift stroke, she jerked the lance side-ways, tearing the weapon out of his side. The man fell to the ground in a heap and struggled to stay conscious.

"Kenshin…" Ichiro managed to gasp. Kenshin seethed in rage, his aura flaring around his body.

"You will never defeat Tekkaman Blood…" Alena sneered. Kenshin and Ichiro gasped.

"… Anita's executioner!" Blood yelled as she swung her lance down upon Ichiro's head. Before it cleaved his skull, a katana flaming with white aura appeared from nowhere and blocked her weapon. His energy level skyrocketing, Kenshin stood in front of her, gritting his teeth as his eyes burned with hatred.

"Impossible," whispered Alena, shocked that the boy had moved so quickly.

"… Be strong, my son," Ichiro choked, his wound bleeding. "Find… the power…to beat her…"

"HA!" Kenshin roared a battle cry as his eyes glowed with rage. His irises changed from their normal violet color to sea green and then to a piercing yellow. His hair changed from its reddish tinge to a fiery orange-yellow, and a golden aura blazed about his body. The ground below him rumbled, and the force of his power pushed Blood backwards.

"So, you've actually managed to reach the legendary level," Blood said as she gripped her lance.

"… I am proud… of you… Kenshin," Ichiro gasped his last words. He closed his eyes, and his raised arm dropped to the ground. He let out his last breath, and his soul left the world of the living.

"You bitch," grated Kenshin, his voice low and razor sharp. "I will tear you."

Blood realized that this battle would be far tougher than the one with Ichiro.

* * *

"One more minute until the explosives are set; then we're out of here," a soldier radioed back to the Spade Fighter, parked on the landing strip near its destination. The Spade pilots gave a thumbs-up to Goku, waiting outside, and they geared the craft for take-off. In another few minutes, the explosives would be set on the power generator machines, and the soldiers would climb back on board the fighter. Above, Goku floated nearby and kept a constant watch for any approaching danger.

His peace was disturbed as two figures clearly approached him from the distance. He recognized them both as being Tekkamen. One was Spear, whom he had seen during their previous encounter. The other one, covered in red and black armor with pointed toes, didn't ring a bell. Goku frowned.

"Hi, boy," Spear said. "Remember me? Allow me to introduce Saber to you."

"We won't let your little friends escape unscathed," snickered Saber, brandishing his lance.

"Oh?" Goku smirked as he immediately transformed into Super Saiya-jin mode. Spear and Saber flew straight towards the Spade Fighter and simultaneously charged up. Goku cursed under his breath.

"Vol-tekka!" they yelled as their orange and red crystalline beams, respectively, made their ways towards the parked craft. The pilots looked through the window and saw the beams coming at them; there would be no way for them to take off in time. Goku instantly appeared in the path of the blasts and fired energy beams from his two hands, countering both of the Tekkamen's Voltekkas. The Saiya-jin looked behind him and realized that he was pinned. If he moved, their blasts would obliterate the ship behind him.

'_Their blasts are pretty strong, but not strong enough that I can't overpower them,' _realized Goku, noticing Spear and Saber continuing to fire without moving. '_Yet, I can't destroy them just yet since they know where the Radam are hiding. If only I could get them to talk.' _

'_We have him pinned,'_ smiled Saber, flashing his eye. '_Just as we wanted.'_

'_Strange,'_ wondered Goku. '_They know their blasts are being countered by mine. Why, then, are they wasting their energy by continuing to fire?'_

'_All is working to plan,'_ chuckled Saber in his mind. "How nice to see you, Blade."

"Finally," whispered Goku in relief upon noticing the Tekkaman appear next to the Spade Fighter. "Blade, I could use some help over here. Can you fire your own Voltekker blast to counter theirs? That way I can move the ship easily out of danger."

"Of course, my friend. I would be glad to help," chuckled Blade, revealing the blaster cannons on his shoulders. Goku looked on in shock as a green, emerald blast erupted from the Tekkaman's shoulders and engulfed the fighter craft, vaporizing it and any individuals inside.

"Shit!" Goku yelled as he moved out of the way, allowing his enemies' beams to bypass him and hit the smoldering remains of Spade Fighter. "Blade, you bastard! Why did you do that?"

"Have you not yet realized," cut in Saber, flashing a red eye, "that Radam is his family now?"

"What?" Goku whispered to himself. '_Blade, what happened to you?_'

"Explosives planted!" yelled the squad leader as his men exited from a door and stepped onto the landing strip. The troops looked on in shock to see the remains of the craft smoldering in front of them. They cursed, knowing now that returning to Earth would be impossible.

"Do you like our little trick?" chuckled Saber, facing the squad. "How ironic that your own plans will turn against you. My friends and I destroyed your ship, and now you have no means of escape. You will perish with the imminent explosion you have planned."

Without another word, Goku swept down and landed in front of the troops. The three Tekkamen watched from observe, chuckling in delight at their enemy's predicament. They had them trapped for sure.

"How much time until detonation?" Goku asked desperately.

"One minute," the leader said, his voice solid. "We're ready to die for our planet."

"You won't need to. Hurry up and form a net. Grab two other people as tightly as you can."

The Radam watched in interest as the men complied and soon formed a human web. Goku used his energy and his hands to lift them up and carry them to a more distant section of the Orbital Ring; Saber watched in vexation as the troops landed safely. Within moments, a massive explosion occurred in the desired location, completely destroying the power generator with it. The troops cheered.

"We may have underestimated your intelligence," muttered Saber, glaring at the Saiya-jin. "But I promise we will be back to haunt you."

Goku paid no attention to them and chose to stay with the troops in order to protect them from any further harm. The three Tekkaman grumbled before flying away.

"This is Diamond Fighter," a voice suddenly said over the comlink. "Our mission is accomplished; we are out of here and going back to base."

"Wait!" yelled the leader. "Come and pick up Spade Group. We are located several sections down from our target. Our ship has been destroyed; there's no other way for us to get back to Earth."

"No worries, we'll come get you," came the response. Shortly thereafter, the Diamond Fighter arrived and picked up the survivors. Vegita nodded to Goku as they headed back for Earth.

* * *

Blood struggled as she fought with Kenshin. The boy was very fast, even a little faster than her. His speed had forced her to fight seriously; the only thing she could do was block his barrage of slashes. He was displaying incredible power, for his strength had allowed him to crack her jagged lance enough to render it useless. Kenshin swung for her neck, but she evaded and attempted to pierce him with the edge of her damaged weapon. The youth knocked the lance away with his sword and continued his assault.

'_If I don't reveal my real power to him, he'll finish me off soon. Or I could just escape when I—'_

Before she could complete her thought, Kenshin released a potent energy blast that enveloped her entire body. Alena howled as it burned her skin and damaged her armor significantly. The pain in her ribs and the throbbing of her head made her cry in pain. Upon finishing his attack, he appeared over her head.

"Go to hell!" Kenshin roared, swinging his sword downwards, but she raised her lance to block his strike. Before she could react, he disappeared from above her and reappeared directly in front of her. With a yell, he drilled his katana through an unarmored notch at her side. Blood cried in pain and stumbled back.

How could that boy have pierced through her impenetrable armor? Alena fell on her backside, feeling blood escape from the wound, and she felt the pain as she attempted to pull out the katana. Kenshin appeared above her, yelling as he drove his fist into her face and broke off pieces of her facial mask.

"Why…" he screamed, striking her hard with his left fist, cracking her mask even further.

"… did you…" he continued to hammer away, pounding it in and breaking off more small pieces.

"… kill my…" Alena felt the impact of his fists, tasting the bitter blood from her lips and cheeks.

"… FATHER!" With one final punch, Kenshin broke off the final layers of Tekkaman Blood's protective facemask. He froze in horror as he witnessed the girl's face, a face he instantly recognized through the veneer of redness that covered it. Gasping, he gazed at the scarlet eyes that stared back at him.

"Alena…" Kenshin whispered as he slowly backed away. "Alena, it can't be you… please…"

The boy collapsed on his knees and breathed heavily as he looked at his female cousin lying on the ground. His hair reverted to his normal dark red color, and the golden aura around him faded away. Still unable to move, Alena watched the tears well in his eyes as he broke down. Kenshin screamed, cursing as he slammed his fists into the ground. One by one, the Radam were taking his family from him.

* * *

General Galt received applause inside the Allied Military Headquarters Commanding Room. The men in King Team had been rescued, and two of the generators were destroyed, thereby cutting Radam's energy source by half. However, two generators remained, but they could be taken out in a subsequent mission. In addition, the assault on their military base had been halted for the time being, if not for good.

"Congratulations on a victory, General," a military officer said to Galt as he stuck out his hand.

"Thank you," Galt replied, shaking it. Several more officers congratulated the general before he was given several seconds of peace. Galt wiped the sweat from his head; this indeed has been a stressful mission, and he needed to rest. Yet, he had to do one more thing.

"Commander Freeman!" Galt barked into the transmitter. "I hold you personally responsible for the loss of Tekkaman Blade. It is your incompetence that led to his defection to the enemy."

Freeman withheld from responding; instead, his eyes only burned into those of Galt.

"Now, Freeman," whispered Galt, "your little organization will soon be mine."

* * *

Kenshin felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw his cousins Goku and Vegita looking affectionately at him. They lifted him to his feet and straightened his shoulders. Vegita looked down at the figure lying on the ground, recognizing its armor.

"Alena…" whispered Goku as he approached her fallen body. Her eyes were closed, and her face was covered in her dried blood. He could tell that she had let tears run. '_What have they done to you?'_

"Alena… Tekkaman Blood," choked Kenshin as he pointed to the body of his fallen father. "She did this… she killed him and my grandmother… she also killed every other body you see lying here."

"I'm so sorry, Kenshin," Vegita whispered as he bent his head in shame. He could barely believe that his twin sister had caused such death and agony. He felt ashamed to call her 'family'. All the innocent lives she took here, people that had been fighting for their planet – it was all due to her.

"Kenshin, I'm so sorry too," choked Goku, torn between his girlfriend and the killer that lay in front of him. He knelt to touch her face, and tears ran from his eyes. He could never have imagined that his love had become one with their enemy. Soon, her armor faded from her body, and her clothed human figure lay on the ground. Kenshin's katana was still embedded in her person, but the bleeding had stopped.

"Goku…" Alena whispered as her eyes slowly opened. "Goku, what have I done?"

"Just rest now, Alena," Goku whispered, gently touching her head. "It's not your fault."

"… Not her fault? Are you fucking crazy?!" yelled Kenshin, bolting up. "What do you mean it's not her fault? Her hands alone did this! Don't let her live! Destroy her now while you have the chance!"

"Kenshin, she has been controlled by the Radam," Goku said, his voice trembling with a mix of anger, angst, and devastation. "It was… Tekkaman Blood, not Alena, who caused this destruction."

Kenshin only gritted his teeth, clenching his fists as he took a step towards them.

"Vegita," started Goku. "Call the medical team and get them out here. She needs attention, now."

Alena's brother nodded and quickly went inside the complex.

"I can't believe you, Goku," Kenshin seethed. "The only reason you're being so compassionate is 'cause you love that bitch! Had she been anybody else, you would have left her here to die."

"That's enough, Kenshin," Goku warned, his voice becoming firmer.

"Enough? My father is dead, Goku! She killed him! And all you care about is whether SHE is okay?" Kenshin roared, and Alena cried. "Haven't you thought about what I'm going through right now?"

"Please believe me, Kenshin… I'm so sorry…" Alena choked. "I feel terrible…"

"I don't want your apologies," grated Kenshin, walking towards her. "I just want you dead."

Goku rose to his feet and faced his approaching cousin. He looked sternly at the boy, who glared back at him. The words that Kenshin uttered rang through his mind, but Goku remembered how Fritz von Braun, or Tekkaman Dagger, had lain helplessly on the ground after Vegita had wounded him. Those Tekkaman were humans bent against their will. They could all be saved; they didn't have to be destroyed.

The tension in the air was thick, and the two young men continued to stare each other down.

Kenshin scowled, and his eyes flashed yellow as he readied himself to charge. The two stood still, only to be interrupted as medics ran out towards them. Kenshin relaxed his arms but glared at his cousin.

"You're lucky this time," the boy whispered, "Son Goku."

* * *

**Author Notes: **Just to clarify, Alena really is back to her normal self (she isn't faking it this time). Also, Vegita agrees to head inside the complex to fetch the medical team because he sees that sparks are flying between Goku and Kenshin already, and if he insists to stay, it will just be wasting precious time needed to treat his sister.


	19. A Night's Happenings

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part II: The Blood Saga_**)

**Chapter 19 – A Night's Happenings**

"Lord Omega, I have a pleasant surprise for you," greeted Spear as they entered the main chamber of their base on the far side of the moon. Behind him walked Blade and Saber, who knelt before Omega.

"Tekkaman Blade," started Saber, "is ours to keep."

Omega didn't respond but continued to look at them silently, narrowing his red eyes menacingly.

"Lord Omega…"

"Spear, you have failed me once again," Omega snarled.

"H-how?" gasped Spear, beginning to feel weak in his knees.

"As the most experienced of the Tekkamen, I would not have expected you to have been so careless. Two things went wrong today."

"My lord…"

"The humans managed to destroy two of the generators. That cuts our power in half, which means it will cut our potential bugger army by at least half as well. This is your first failure."

"But…"

"If you interrupt me again, I will take away your powers and leave you as fodder for the buggers."

"My apologies, Lord Omega."

"Your second failure lies in the fact that you let a Tekkaman slip by you."

"Slip by us?" wondered Spear. "Impossible, we were being very meticulous."

"Were you really? Why don't you take a look at the pod to my far right?" ordered Omega. The three Tekkamen turned their heads left, only to see the hole in the wall with juices dripping out. It could only have meant that another Tekkaman had hatched while they were gone.

"That was the pod of Tekkaman Rapier," said Saber. "Our sister."

"Miyuki," whispered Blade to himself. So, their sister Miyuki, or Tekkaman Rapier, had fled.

"Yes, you are correct Saber. But she left before completing the process, so she is still loyal to Earth. It is a pity though, that she has to suffer the effects of my stronger fail-safe system. Due to her incomplete transformation, she only has several days to live, if even that much."

"What?" Blade asked as he stepped forward. "She can't die that quickly."

"Tekkaman Blade," started Omega, "it seems to me that you still care for your sister. That could be a good thing. But remember that your loyalty to me should be unquestionable. As a renegade, you caused much damage to us, and I could terminate you for that right now. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lord Omega," Blade replied, lowering his head.

"Good. I want you three to go find and retrieve her. I do not want her giving out any information that she may have learned about us. Leave at once!" Omega ordered, dematerializing from the chamber.

'_Our sister… she survived,' _thought Blade. He could recall glimpses from their childhood; most particularly, he could remember how they had played at the beach when they were young. His sister had loved the Amaryllis flower; it was the flower that had defined her and had always made her cheerful…

"Come, Blade, why do you hesitate?" asked Saber. "We must fetch our dear loving Miyuki."

* * *

Kenshin, Goku, and Vegita watched silently as two military personnel placed Ichiro in a body bag.

"Wait," said Kenshin. "Put him down; I will take care of this right now. And get out of the way."

"I am sorry, but we cannot…" the soldier started.

"Put him down NOW!" roared Kenshin, generating a visible amount of energy in his hand. The frightened men complied and backed away a good distance. With one powerful blast, Kenshin vaporized Ichiro's corpse for the same reason Vegita had done for Gejin; he did not want his mother or sister to see it. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and his cousins bowed their heads in respect for the fallen warrior and father.

* * *

"… I see, we'll try to take care of her as best as we can," said Chief Freeman as he watched Alena lying on a medical bed. Her fight with Kenshin had severely weakened her, and she needed much rest in order to recover from the stab wound of his katana blade. The Chief was himself unsure about keeping her there. She seemed to have overcome the Radam influence, and she was in need of medical attention. Thus, he could not simply deny her help. On the other hand, what were they to do if she turned on them?

"Thank you, Commander," Goku said. "Don't worry, I'll stay here until she recovers."

"I can stay, you know," cut in Vegita. "After all, she _is _my sister."

"No, Vegita," Goku shook his head. "It's better that you go home and keep your mother safe."

"I suppose you're right," sighed Vegita, nodding. "Then take good care of Alena."

* * *

As the heart of the night fell at the Space Knight Command Center, Aki rose from her bedroom and walked towards the balcony outside. The moon was so bright; it was truly a magnificent sight to see. Yet, its presence was almost eerie. Noal had spent much of the evening trying to comfort her for Blade's loss. Even though they knew each other for a very short time, she had developed a powerful attraction for him. It hurt her deeply to know that the Radam had taken control of his mind and his humanity.

'_Blade, where are you? What have they done to you? I wish you were here with us, so we could fight the battle together,' _thought Aki as she climbed onto the railing at the edge of the balcony, witnessing the ground laying fifty feet below. '_Now, we'll have to fight against each other.'_

"Please hear my prayer, Blade," she whispered, balancing herself on her toes as she stood up straight and held out her arms. "Please wake up soon and remember us."

'_Come back to us, Blade… We need you … I need you…' _the words echoed in her mind.

A moment later, she leaned forward and dropped off the balcony.

* * *

Goku woke up from his short nap, only to see Kenshin approaching him. What was he doing there so late at night? Kenshin had his guest quarters, and Goku wondered why the boy wasn't in his chambers.

"How's she doing?" Kenshin asked as he looked over to Alena, sleeping soundly in bed.

"Same as before; her condition is stable, and she's getting her rest. Say, why are you up so late?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about my father. I miss him so much already."

"He was a good person," replied Goku softly, who never remembered seeing his own father.

"Also, I had been thinking about how I acted towards you earlier today, and I regret it. I came to apologize for my behavior," said Kenshin as he lowered his eyes. Goku was surprised to hear an apology so quickly regarding the matter, given that Kenshin had just lost his loved one.

"Please have no regrets about it; I didn't take it hard," Goku replied. He saw Kenshin pull out two cans of juice from his jacket pocket, and the boy handed one to Goku.

"I figured you'd get thirsty down here, so I brought you one," said Kenshin as he popped the cap on his can and began to drink. Goku followed suit and found it to be surprisingly good, soon finishing it.

"That tasted really nice," asked Goku, feeling relaxed… even a bit groggy. "What was it?"

"A very sweet citrus drink," replied Kenshin, eyeing his cousin carefully.

"Citrus drink in a can, huh?" asked Goku. "I wonder if… if… I ever… had… "

Goku closed his eyes and slipped into a deep sleep. Kenshin listened intently to his breathing, making sure he was okay. He smiled; everything was working according to plan. Kenshin quietly got up and approached Alena, still lying in her bed. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was soft but normal.

'_I should end this now,'_ Kenshin thought as he stood next to her bedside, narrowing his eyes.

From the back of his shirt, he pulled out a concealed kodachi. Gripping it tightly in his hand, he pointed the blade vertically downwards so that its tip was just an inch above her throat. The boy froze.

'_But she looks so peaceful; did she really hurt anybody? What am I saying? She took my father's life, as well as of those soldiers fighting out there. She's a menace to all of us,'_ Kenshin thought as he raised the weapon, ready to bring it down. He felt the sweat in his palms, and his throat became dry.

'_But she's sleeping; how can I kill her like that? There is no honor in this, is there? Would I just be a cold-blooded murderer? What if she destroys more human life? No, it would be good to take hers now rather than having innocent people die. But will I really go through with—'_

"Kenshin," Alena whispered softly as she opened her eyes. Kenshin stared into her green irises.

"When did you wake?" he asked, still holding his blade above her. Alena's eyes followed the edge of the kodachi up its length and saw Kenshin's firm grip on the hilt. His hands began to tremble.

"Not too long ago. I felt your teardrops fall on my cheeks," Alena whispered. Kenshin hadn't even realized that he had been crying softly. "Kenshin, I'm so sorry; you must believe me. I've committed many wrongs, and I deserve to have my life taken away."

"You lie," he countered. "How can you speak with such remorse when you're one of them?"

"No, Kenshin, I am still one of you. I become one of them when the Radam side of me takes over and suppresses my humanity," Alena said as she continued to look at her cousin. A soft light fell on his face, and his irises flickered between a yellow and violet color.

"Yet, this is not an excuse," she said. "The pain inflicted on you is the result of my own doing."

"Yes, it is," the boy gripped his sword tighter.

"Kenshin, if you want to take my life, I understand. But if you do kill me, please remember that my last thoughts are with you and your cause for helping the Earth," Alena said. "I will keep my eyes open so that I can witness my death. Closing them would be running away from the punishment for my actions."

Kenshin only gritted his teeth as he tried to grip the blade with steadiness. This was his chance to execute a curse. Yet, could he bring himself to do it? Would he truly be saving many lives by doing this?

"Kenshin, I am ready," said Alena, encouraging him with her eyes. "End my misery before I become a Radam again. Take my life now before I take others'."

The boy steadied his hands and tightened his jaw. With a breath, he sharply jabbed his sword downwards upon his cousin.

* * *

Viyolita, Vegita's mother, lay crying in her bed. Deeply disturbed upon learning about her daughter's deeds, the widow could do nothing but weep. Who could blame her, for luck and fortune had turned against her family. It was only recently that her husband had departed; it broke her heart knowing that her daughter had sided with the enemy that had murdered Gejin. Yet, she felt solace in the fact that Alena was alive. It was the only thing that comforted her aching soul.

Vegita fared no better, for he lay in his own bed, his mind clouded with bitterness towards Radam.

* * *

Aki gently landed feet-first on the grass below, making sure that nobody had been watching her. This was a little secret she had kept hidden from the rest of the Space Knight team. Her dark blue hair was strange enough; had people found out her other secrets, they would consider her a freak. Even Freeman might consider her an item of study, rather than a person. It was for these reasons she kept her abilities to herself. Aki stroked her hair as she sat down on the soft grass below.

She had very minor abilities, such as softening a fall as well as levitating herself a foot or two into the air. Aki didn't know where her powers came from, but all she knew was that they were there. Her mother had warned her never to show her powers or else people would fear her. Several fireflies were flying about her, and one landed in her outstretched palm. She smiled at it, admiring its glow.

Her peace was disturbed as she heard a ruffle in the bushes in front of her. Aki let the firefly go as she slowly stood up. Whoever was out there had been spying on her, observing her every move. She felt foolish at having been so careless in concealing her unusual abilities.

"Show yourself," Aki loudly whispered. Out from the bushes slowly emerged a figure. Aki let out a small gasp as the moonlight shined upon it. He was wearing his trademark red jacket and his white pants. The person smirked and flashed his scarlet irises at Aki.

"Blade…" she trailed off.

* * *

Alena looked surprised at her cousin, who released the hilt of his sword. Kenshin had cleanly missed her, having impaled a lock of hair just next to her throat. Kenshin breathed heavily with relief and wiped the tears from his eyes. He removed the kodachi from the bed and placed it in its concealed sheath.

"I'm sorry, Alena," whispered Kenshin, bowing his head in shame. "I almost… took your life."

The girl just smiled sadly as she extended her arms, "I am proud of you, Kenshin. Despite the fact that my murderous self lays here, you have not lost your own sense of humanity and honor. Kenshin, if it ever comes a time when I become a Radam again, do not hesitate to end my life. Fight me with your heart and soul. I, as a human and Saiya-jin, would be willing to die by your sword."

"Alena," Kenshin choked. He bent down and gave her a long hug as he shed the remainder of his tears – tears for his father as well as her suffering. How horrible it must have been for her to know that, as a Radam, she was responsible for so much death. She would never be able to forget the gravity of her sins.

"I must go now," said the boy, looking over to Goku, still sleeping soundly.

"Good night, Kenshin," said Alena.

"Good night," he replied before returning to his guest quarters.

Alena stayed up for a little longer, crying, before falling back to a long sleep.

* * *

"Blade, you've come back to us!" Aki smiled as she stepped towards him. He observed the smile on her face, her beaming expression, and her eyes that reflected the light of the moon. She seemed so happy to see him again and so soon.

"Aki, I am not here to come back to the Space Knights," Blade said softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Aki, the smile disappearing from her face. "Why not?"

"I have come here to look for my sister," he stated.

"Your sister?" she asked with genuine surprise. "I never knew you had one."

"Yes, I do have a sister. Her name is Miyuki, and I want to know if she has come here looking for me," Blade looked at her steely-eyed. "She's a few years younger than me."

"No, Blade, I don't know of anybody like that who's come to us," Aki responded with concern.

"Too bad."

"Blade, please tell me what is going on? Why can't you return to us?"

"You know far more than what you need to know," Blade said as he stepped towards her. "In fact, you know too much. If I dispose of you now, then perhaps everything will be okay."

"Blade?" Aki stood frozen in fear while he approached. She clenched her fists as she saw him pull out a red crystal, approximately half the size of his normal one. She suddenly wondered how he could have reverted back to his human form if the Space Knights had Pegas, the only way Blade could de-transform.

"This crystal allows me to assume my human form for a brief period. When I wish for that time to end, I will automatically become a Tekkaman again. Then, I will have all I need to silence you quickly."

"Blade, you can't…" she trailed off, only to look in wonder as he soon reverted to his armored form. Flashing a red eye, he continued to approach Aki, who took several steps back. It wasn't long before he stood directly before her, staring down into her face. With a frown, he raised his arm, ready to strike.

"Blade," whispered Aki as she looked into his facemask. At such a close distance, she could even see his red eyes behind the visor of his protective mask. His eyes twitched as he looked at her, yet he could not bring himself to hit her. Moments later, he lowered his arm and stepped backwards.

"I will return to find my sister, Aki," Blade said. Without another word, he flew off into the night sky. Aki looked at him longingly, knowing that not all of his humanity had disappeared completely. She grieved at the sadness the man must have been feeling, and she continued to stare at the fading, soft, red trail he had left behind. Closing her eyes, Aki whispered a prayer for him.

* * *

"Any luck?" Saber asked as Blade regrouped with his brothers.

"No, she never went there at all," Blade responded, choosing against mentioning Aki.

"She will show up there sooner or later," interrupted Spear. "But until then, let us return to the Orbital Ring and rest in the pods. We will need our energy for an extended search in the days to come."

* * *

"Takaya… oniisan (brother)…" Miyuki said as she reached an oasis. Only hours had passed since her escape from Omega's vessel. Unable to control her flying, she had crash-landed on Earth in a desert, somewhere in the Middle East. A group of desert wanderers camped nearby had found her and had nourished her with food and water. It was not long before a bugger had attacked the encampment. Seeing no alternative, Miyuki had transformed into Rapier and destroyed it. Yet, the wanderers showed her no appreciation; in fact, they wanted nothing to do with her. To them, she was a harbinger of evil – a curse.

"_What is that… thing?" _the words rang through her scarred mind as she took a slow, weak step through the sand. "_Look at its gnarled hands… its cloven hooves." _

_ "Don't go near it!" _a young man from the group had yelled. _"It is the daughter of the devil!" _

_"We want nothing to do with you," _the tribe leader had said. _"Leave us at once!"_

Nothing could describe the pain that had crushed Miyuki's will at that moment. She had been left alone to cry; those she had wanted to save had rejected her. She had been so hurt, so alone; all she had tried to do was help them, and they called her a monster. Miyuki fell to her knees, only a few feet away from the oasis before her. Desperately crawling, her hands trembled as they brought water to her mouth.

"Blade… Oniichan…" she whispered, her eyes closing. "Where… are you?" 


	20. Search

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part II: The Blood Saga_**)

**Chapter 20 – Search**

_Several days later…_

Miyuki slowly opened her eyes and looked around. It seemed as if she was in a tent of some sort. She was lying on a soft bed; next to her was a small cabinet with ointments and bottles on the top. When she looked towards her feet, she saw the tent's opening and the bright sunlight outside. Wondering where she was, Miyuki slowly got up and stepped outside of the tent. There were many other tents around her; she must have been in some sort of camp. In the distance, she saw the endless barren desert land surrounding her for miles. She suddenly turned her head to the right upon seeing a man approach.

"Good, so you're finally awake," the middle-aged man said. He was six feet tall, and his skin was tanned due to the blaring desert heat. Wearing a military uniform, he stood straight and nodded at the girl.

"Hi, my name is Captain Roberts, Earth Military Defense. What is your name, miss?"

"My name is Miyuki. Miyuki Aiba," she said, saying her name as a westerner would.

"Hello, Miyuki," he said as he extended his hand. She reached out and shook it. "I bet you're hungry. After all, you've been sleeping for days. Would you like something to eat?"

Miyuki nodded, and he brought her a chair, some biscuits, and water. He watched as the sixteen-year-old girl eagerly ate. He expected it from somebody who had been stranded in the unforgiving desert.

"Thank you, sir," Miyuki said softly.

"My pleasure," the captain responded, and a brief pause followed. "You've had it rough."

"Captain Roberts, how did I end up here?"

"Well, my men found you a few days ago near an oasis – seemed as if you had passed out. They brought you back here in time for us to give you some good water and shelter," the captain explained with a soft smile. "Now I have a question for you. How did a girl like you end up in the middle of the desert?"

"I… I don't remember," Miyuki responded. He would never believe her had she told the truth.

"I see," he responded. "Hopefully your memory will come back to you soon."

Several silent seconds passed by as Miyuki eagerly drank more water from her mug.

"Captain, this may sound strange, but where is the Tekkaman known as Blade?" she suddenly asked, surprising the man a bit. What did she have to do with that warrior?

"Blade, the guy who can transform into a machine?" the captain confirmed.

"Yes, him, exactly," Miyuki responded with controlled enthusiasm.

"Well, he's part of the Space Knights, a private organization separate from the military. They conduct research on advanced technology and make their own new toys."

"Space Knights? Where are they?"

"Wait, now hold on, miss. I just can't tell you that sort of information," the captain replied.

"Please, I must get in touch with Blade. It's vital… vital for the Earth," she pleaded.

"Vital for the Earth?" Roberts laughed. "What information would you know that would be vital?"

"I beg you; please let me at least talk with them… please," she begged, displaying absolute sincerity in her eyes. The captain studied her face; with all the years of experience he possessed, he knew that people could lie and keep a plausible expression. Yet, this girl seemed different; she seemed genuine.

"All right, I'll put a transmission through to them," Roberts said. "Follow me."

Miyuki followed him as he took her to a nearby tent. Inside, she saw all sorts of equipment lying around. Several small view screens were placed about, and the captain punched keys next to one of them. Soon, a face of a pale man appeared on the screen, his hair white and his red eyes covered by a dark visor.

"This is Commander Freeman of Space Knight Command. Please state your business."

"Commander Freeman, I am Captain Roberts from Earth Military Defense, stationed near Saudi Arabia," the captain spoke into the microphone. "I've heard a lot about you, Commander; it's a pleasure."

"Likewise, Captain. I heard about your heroic maneuver in that area during the first attack."

"Thank you, Commander," the kind captain smiled. "I have somebody here that begs to speak with you. Her name is Miyuki Aiba, and she has an urgent message."

"Miyuki?" Freeman mildly blurted, soon regaining his composure. "Yes, please speak."

"Commander Freeman, I must meet with you immediately," she said. "I must find Blade."

"Blade? " the Commander questioned, keeping his face stolid.

"Please tell me where he is," she pleaded. "I must see him."

"I'm sorry, but that information is presently classified," he responded.

"Please, I must speak to him. He's my brother," she begged, and Roberts displayed surprised.

"Your brother?" Freeman frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"You must trust me," she pleaded. "Blade… his real name is Takaya… Aiba Takaya."

Freeman stood silently. He found the name familiar, and then it hit him – he had read an article about the Aiba family in a science journal months ago. They'd been preparing for a deep space expedition.

'_So, Aiba Takaya is his real name,'_ he reasoned, _'while Blade is the name bestowed to him by the Radam. And this girl claims to be his sister. It fits, because Aki told me about her recent encounter with him – he was looking for his sister, Miyuki. If this girl is really her… does she possibly have the same…?' _

"Miyuki, I would like you to come to our base. Captain Roberts, can you arrange for a transport?"

"That isn't necessary," interrupted Miyuki. "I can get there myself. Just tell me where you are."

"What are you talking about?" Roberts interjected.

"Commander Freeman, I have the ability to Tek-Set… into Tekkaman Rapier," Miyuki responded as she generated her crystal in her hand and held it in front of the camera. Roberts remained confused as to what was going on, but Freeman tightened his facial features even more.

_'So, she can transform as well. Is this a family trait? Or did something happen during the Aiba's expedition?'_ wondered Freeman. '_In any case, even if she's a Radam spy, Goku can protect our base…' _

"Miyuki, here is how you will come," Freeman said. "You are to wear a homing beacon, which the kind Captain can provide. We will monitor your flight, and I will give you directions along the way."

"Yes, Commander," Miyuki responded with happiness in her eyes.

* * *

Miyuki walked past a small rock pile quite a distance away from the camp behind her. She turned around and waved at the Captain, who gave her a salute. Miyuki nodded and walked behind the rock pile to avoid being seen. Whispering something to herself, she soon generated the red-pink crystal in her palm.

"Tek-Setta!" she yelled, shooting into the sky like a pink bolt of electricity. The armor appeared on her body, transforming her into Tekkaman Rapier. She attached the radio and beacon on her armor and established contact with Freeman. With incredible speed, Miyuki flew swiftly over entire countries in the matter of minutes. She glided over the northern African coastline, admiring the breathtaking sight below.

* * *

"Huh?" Saki looked up as she saw the pink bolt flash by high above in the sky. With her acute vision, she made out that it had been a robot of some sort. Her eyes followed the robot as it flew into the distance. She gulped down the remainder of her lunch.

"That is rather fast, even for Earth technology," Shinjo commented. So far, he had collected two Dragonballs. The first was the one Saki had stolen from Mr. Matano. He found the second one hidden in the Sahara desert. He chuckled to himself, for his search was on its way. He only had five more to go.

"Lunch break is over; time to search for the next ball," Shinjo said as he stood up and pressed the button on his scouter. The nearest ball was several thousand kilometers to the Northeast.

"Master, do we have to go now?" complained Gecko. "Can't we relax for a little while longer?"

"Yes, we could, but I'm getting a little impatient now," replied Shinjo, noticing Saki slowly rise into the air. "Saki, what do you think you're doing?"

"Searching for the Dragonballs is so boring, Shinjo," she muttered, levitating high. "You don't need me to find them, so I'm going to do something interesting for a change. I'll go follow that bolt."

"Wait!" yelled Shinjo, but she had already taken off. '_That girl is so impulsive!'_

* * *

Saber smiled upon seeing a pink trail make its way across the Earth's surface.

"Rapier, we've found you," chuckled Saber, waking his brothers from their state of rest.

* * *

Tekkaman Rapier looked at the vast sea below her. She had been crossing the Atlantic Ocean and was headed for North America, the continent on which the base was located. About half an hour later, she reached its eastern seaboard and headed southwest-ward. Looking below, she witnessed the hundreds of thousands of Radam spore trees that had grown. Miyuki cursed in frustration, for the plants had spread to every major population center on Earth. A sense of terrible dread surged through her.

* * *

"Continue on your course," instructed Freeman over the radio transmitter. '_Not much longer left.'_

"Goku, Kenshin, are you ready for any sort of attack?" Freeman asked them. The boys had been enjoying a peaceful sleep when they were woken by personnel and requested to report to the Mission Room. There, Freeman filled them in on most of the necessary details; he wanted them to be prepared just in case this new Tekkaman was malicious.

"Yes," they replied in unison. The two young men had chosen to reside at the Command Center during the past several days instead of returning to their homes. Kenshin stayed in order to help out in any way he could. Goku was there in order to keep a faithful watch on Alena, who had spent the majority of the time sleeping and recovering from her wounds.

Kenshin thinly smiled at his cousin, who still had no knowledge of the heart-felt proceedings that had taken place several nights prior. Goku was happy to see his cousin in better spirits; these few days had given the younger boy some time to think hard about his role the war. Goku considered Kenshin to be a true warrior who had accepted the fact that death was a possibility in any battle. It was not an easy thing to realize, but once accepted, it would make coping with subsequent losses much easier.

"We're ready, Chief," nodded Aki, standing next to an attentive, tense Noal.

* * *

"No," Miyuki's heart skipped a beat when she saw three brilliant trails fall out of the sky and head directly towards her. _'How could there be three of them? There should only be Spear and Saber together.'_

"Welcome to our reunion, dear sister," sneered Saber. "With the exception of our parents, our family here is complete, wouldn't you say, Blade?"

'_Takaya?' _shuddered Miyuki, glancing for the first time at the warrior in red and white armor.

"Rapier…" Blade trailed off.

"Yes, Rapier the traitor," said Spear, "who broke out of the process early so she could help Earth."

"Blade, what happened to you?" the girl asked with dread. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing but show me my true self," came the reply. "If you want to live, accept Lord Omega."

"Snap out of it, oniichan! I know you—" pleaded Miyuki, but she was interrupted.

"I will say this only once," Saber warned. "Rejoin us, and you won't be harmed. Or proceed to your destination, and you will be maimed. Lord Omega can't afford having a traitor releasing his secrets."

"A traitor is one who betrays his people!" spat Miyuki, transforming into her Phoenix form in an attempt to rush past her brothers. Yet, it was of no use, and Spear laughed as he harshly blocked her path.

* * *

"Tekkaman Rapier has been intercepted," Freeman said, turning to his crew. "Please do what you can to bring her back. Goku, I need you to stay here. Kenshin, I understand what you have been through, but will you help us?"

"Of course I will," Kenshin replied with confidence. His father had once told him that it was his duty to protect the Earth, and he was going to act upon those words. Ichiro would have wanted his son to defend the weak rather than lament his death.

"You know her coordinates," ordered Freeman. "Now move out, and good luck."

* * *

"Listen to us, Rapier," grumbled Blade. "We want to keep you from getting hurt."

"By making me turn and murder my own people?" she countered. "This is your world too!"

"This planet is meaningless to me now!" Blade yelled. With a flash of rage, he flew towards her with his pointed lance in his hand. How dare she question his loyalty for Omega? Rapier dodged out of his way, but she was attacked by Saber from the backside. She turned around to block his lance, only to have Blade come from behind her and drive his lance deep into her left shoulder blade. Rapier cried out in pain, and Blade quickly pulled his lance out from her armor.

'_Miyuki, I've hurt you! What have I done?'_ he thought, seeing his sister in anguish. "Listen to us, Rapier! Don't make us have to hurt you anymore!"

"Blade, why such compassion for this traitor?" asked Spear, looking down at his younger brother.

"Yes, why show such compassion," rasped Saber, "when all she deserves is death?"

"Help me, Blade," Miyuki gasped, seeing Saber viciously attack. The force easily knocked her backwards, leaving her unprepared for Saber's next assault. She let out a cry of pain as her brother's fist smashed across her face. He was much stronger than her, especially since she had not finished the entire Tek-conversion process. Blade's attack had also taken some energy out of her. Her body had been badly weakened, and she was fighting with all the strength she had. The battle was clearly not going in her favor.

"Help me, please!" she cried out, swallowing the blood in her mouth.

* * *

Saki stood frozen in her path, watching the fight occurring before her. Never before had she seen such a display, and she observed in wonder as the three other robot-like warriors assaulted the one she had followed. She heard the pink one cry in pain as a robot in red and white armor jammed something through her back. Saki stayed put, wondering whether to interfere; after all, she didn't know who was good or bad.

Then, the fierce red and black robot smashed the pink robot into the hillside. The pink one cried out in a girl's voice, begging for help. Was there someone inside the robot – a pilot sitting within its head?

'_No, that's impossible,'_ she said to herself. '_They're too small to be piloted mechas.'_

Saki gasped as the red and black robot, with large spikes on its feet, hurled a lance-like weapon down at the fallen, pink one. The lance tore through Rapier's arm, causing her to shriek in brutal agony.

* * *

"We are about half-way there," Aki reported, her face showing lines of stress.

'_I have to save this Tekkaman Rapier,'_ thought Kenshin, cursing. '_But we're going to be too late.'_

* * *

"So, Rapier, or shall I say, Miyuki," Saber chuckled. "It is such a pity that your life would end like this. We will still give you one last chance. Come with us, and you shall be harmed no further."

"Shinya…" Miyuki cried out towards Saber, who chuckled. She turned her head back towards her left arm, seeing that Saber's lance had gone straight through her bicep, thus paralyzing her arm. The lance also dug itself into the boulder underneath her arm, pinning it to the rock. She continued to cry in anguish.

The entire upper-left portion of her body was weakened due to Blade's and Saber's attacks. Using her free hand, she reached over to Saber's lance and struggled to pull it, but her strength was fading. The weapon remained buried in the boulder. Her arm was bleeding heavily, its bones broken and blood vessels torn. Witnessing her agony, the other three warriors lowered in altitude and hovered in the air around her.

"Shinya, Kengo, Takaya…" she uttered their true names. "Don't do this to me… to yourselves…"

"Please spare us from this drivel," said Spear, landing next to her and pointing his deadly weapon directly at her throat. "Answer me now. Will you come with us?"

"What will happen if I do?" she breathed heavily.

"That should be quite obvious. You will go back into your pod and finish the conversion process. When you emerge, you shall be a complete Radam warrior, equal in strength to Saber and myself. Even Blade is not as strong as we are, for he never completed the process either," replied Spear. "So given this, Miyuki, what is your decision?"

"You know that… I," she struggled to say, trying to stay conscious, "will never join the Radam."

"Miyuki, no!" yelled Blade as he rushed forward, but Saber restrained him. Blade suffered from the conflict in his mind as he watched his sister lay there. After all, he was a Radam. She refused to be, so she would have to die as a result. Yet, he loved her… he still loved her. He couldn't watch her perish.

'_She must die, Blade. Forget about her,'_ a voice said in his head. That voice was his evil self.

'_No. I can't leave her like this… She came here for me!' _

_ 'Loyalty to Omega is all that matters. Leave this traitor to her death!'_

'_No, she is my family! No!'_ Blade held the side of his head with both hands, trying to silence the evil voice that was driving him to insanity. His mind was completely divided. It was in torment. He felt the shreds of humanity persistently coming back to him, only to be silenced repeatedly by the evil voice.

"She chose it to be this way, brother. Do not interfere!" Saber warned. Spear moved his weapon closer to Miyuki's throat. Just before making his final stroke, a ball of light appeared and knocked the spear out of his hand; the weapon clattered harmlessly onto the ground several meters away. The four Tekkamen turned their heads towards the source of the blast. They were surprised to see a slim but shapely girl standing next to the nearby woods, wearing black jeans and a jacket with a strange logo on its sleeve.

"Stop this now," the girl ordered Spear, who laughed in amusement.

"I don't know what trick you pulled there, but what makes you think that you can stop me?"

"Let the girl robot go!" she demanded, walking towards Miyuki. Spear soon stepped in her way and stared down into her face, flashing his red eye. She returned the glance with a wicked smirk.

"We're not robots," called Saber, feeling insulted. "We are Tekkamen warriors – flesh and blood on the inside, but machine on the outside. You won't be able to do anything to our protective armor. But I can't say the same for your fragile skin."

Blade, who had almost gone over the edge from watching Miyuki's suffering, calmed down and lowered down to the ground next to his sister. Saber followed suit but landed near the new girl.

"Now tell us who you are," demanded Saber, clearly annoyed, "you meddling brat."

"If you're going to insult me," she smirked as she rubbed her fists, "I'll send you all to hell."

Before she could react, a vexed Spear slammed a backhand fist in her face. The girl groaned in pain as she fell on her back several feet away. She had been too cocky, thinking that she could take these three on by herself. On the other hand, she had to stop them from killing the helpless one.

"Don't fight them!" Miyuki called out as the other girl got back on her feet. Saki rubbed her face and felt the blood that trickled from her freshly cut cheek. Spear used the time to retrieve his weapon and head towards the girl. Saber only chuckled.

* * *

'_Almost there,_'thought Freeman, monitoring the coordinates of the Blue Earth's flight path. 


	21. Childhood Memories

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part II: The Blood Saga_**)

**Chapter 21 – Childhood Memories**

Alena walked through the hallway. It was so nice to be back, back at her house. But where was everybody? She looked in all the rooms, but Vegita and her mother were not around. Perhaps they had gone out to get something. Alena laid herself out on the couch and closed her eyes in order to relax.

"_Alena_," a voice called out, and she quickly sat upright.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"_Alena… Alena…_" the voice persisted. Alena got up and walked towards the kitchen, where the voice became louder. She went into the den, and the loudness increased. Finally, she opened the back door and gasped to see the sky completely red. In the distance, a volcano exploded, spraying lava and ashes around it. The lava slowly trickled down the volcano's slope, burning anything in its path.

"_Alena… Alena…_" The voice came from behind the thick tree several feet away. Alena walked cautiously towards it and confronted the person behind it. Turning the person around, she saw a carbon copy of herself, except that this clone's irises were scarlet.

"What are you?" Alena gasped.

"_I am you… we are the same… same… same…" _the girl echoed.

"Get out of here!"

"_I cannot… I am you…"_

"Then leave me alone!" Alena screamed at her clone.

"_I can't… I want your body… I want your mind…" _

"No…"

"_And I want… your soul…" _

"No!" Alena screamed as her clone smiled. She felt the pressure in her head and the extreme fire that was burning through it. She clutched her head in agony, only to see the clone grin evilly in response. It stuck its finger through Alena's skull and laughed gently as its own skin began to melt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alena screamed as she closed her eyes.

"_You are mine once again…" _the clone responded, fading away. The pain was getting greater; it hurt her more and more. And then… it suddenly stopped. Alena opened her eyes, only to see the silhouette of Tekkaman Blood in front of her, and she shrieked.

The girl jerked her eyes open from her sleep, her breathing frantic from her nightmare.

"Alena, it wasn't real," she whispered to herself, placing her hands over her teary eyes.

* * *

"You really have a death wish, don't you?" Saber asked as he approached Saki. He had generated another lance, leaving his old one embedded in Rapier's left arm. Fortunately, for Miyuki, the bleeding had slowed down significantly, but she laid on the ground, unable to help this girl that had interfered.

"Stop it… Your battle… is with me… not her…" pleaded Rapier, struggling to keep awake. Yet, the loss of blood was too much for her, and blackness soon covered her eyes.

"No, she chose to interfere, so will take good care of this distraction," chuckled Saber. Blade stayed beside Miyuki and remained silent. Saber and Spear flashed their red eyes at Saki, who crouched into a stance. Saber swung down with his lance, and Saki jumped out of its path. She delivered a strong kick to Saber's head, but Spear slammed his fist on her head again, and she fell down to the ground.

'_I was too slow, but they're really fast,'_ Saki thought, rising. "All right, time to get serious now."

Concentrating, she surrounded herself with a white aura and backed up. Raising her right arm, she gathered energy in her hand and smirked upon generating a paper-thin energy disk just above her palm.

"Catch this if you can. Kien-zan!" she shouted as she threw the attack at Saber. The Tekkaman dodged to his left, but the attack hit his lance, severing off its upper portion. Saki frowned, for they had just seen the secret of the attack; they would be ready for it next time.

"Fool!" Saber fired his Voltekker at her. She tried to dodge, but the attack followed her. Turning around, she released a blast of her own. She was struggling trying to block his attack, for it was definitely stronger than hers. Saber continued his assault, and Saki put everything she had into her defense.

"You shouldn't have interfered; now we just can't let you go," said Spear, who opened the blaster cannons on his own shoulders. '_It is time to end this little distraction...' _

"What!" Spear roared, suddenly unable to feel one of his blaster cannons. He turned his head and realized the one on his right shoulder was completely gone. Behind him was a sound… a sneering one too.

"Oy! Don't you think two on one was a little unfair, not to mention three on one before?" a boy asked. The boy was wearing a blue shirt with black warm-ups. In his right hand was a sword of some kind; its sharp edge glinted with the sunlight. Spear saw his golden hair, yellow eyes, and golden aura.

"I don't remember ever seeing you. What's your name, boy?" Spear demanded.

"Himura Kenshin," the boy snickered. "I'm just playing with you. My name is Son Kenshin."

"Kenshin, I think you would be the most fitting guinea pig for my latest ability."

"What? Your ability to fuck up?" Kenshin retorted. Spear chuckled in response as he activated several lights on his chest plate. Kenshin watched as Spear just stood still, not making a move.

"Yeah, you're sure doing a lot there!" Kenshin taunted, but Spear didn't bother to respond. The boy stood patiently for several seconds, but he soon decided that he had waited long enough – he lunged towards the Tekkaman. Yet, as he got closer, his vision became blurred. He swung his sword downwards, but all he hit was the ground below. Now everything had become blurry, and he felt extremely lightheaded.

"What… what did you do to me?" demanded Kenshin as he fell from dizziness. His stomach also felt very sick; Spear was really toying with his body somehow. Kenshin tried to stand but quickly fell back down, unable to maintain his balance. He was completely disoriented, and he was easy prey for his enemy.

"Do you like that, boy?" Spear sneered as he walked towards Kenshin.

'_Damn, I can't even tell where he is; he has no chi that I can detect,'_ Kenshin thought in frustration. Even if he tried to move, it would be useless. Kenshin tried to push himself up and look around; all he could see were greenish blurs. Now Spear hovered just above him and charged his remaining blaster cannon. Within moments, he fired it point blank at Kenshin, who roared in pain.

'_I can't believe he could do this to me! What did he do?' _Kenshin wondered to himself as he used all his power to protect himself against Spear's blast. Spear continued his assault, and soon Kenshin felt his power completely drain away due to his inability to focus his disarrayed mind. His hair and eyes reverted back to their normal color, and his muscles reduced back to their normal size.

Spear laughed as he halted his blast. There, on the ground, lay Kenshin, helplessly smoking from the attack. The boy felt the burns all over his body and even felt bones bruised by the power of the point-blank blast. Worst of all, he still couldn't move, for he was completely disoriented.

* * *

Saki watched in fear as the boy fell to the Tekkaman. The last of her energy gave out, and Saber's blast overcame her as well. She collapsed to the dirt, hurt badly as Saber continued to burn her with his Voltekker. He soon halted his assault and observed her damaged body lying before him. Saber walked towards her and gave her a kick in the gut. He bent over, picked her up, and dropped her next to Kenshin.

"Is that the best you three could do?" Saber taunted as he looked at Saki, Kenshin, and Miyuki. "Perhaps Spear and I are just too strong for you. Blade over there didn't even raise a finger. "

Saber turned and walked towards Miyuki. Spear watched over Kenshin, making sure he didn't make a move. Even Saki felt the effects of Spear's mysterious technique, and she passed out quickly.

"Well, I guess we better take… this… to Lord Omega," Saber said as he bent over to pick up an unconscious Rapier. With his strength, Saber pulverized the boulder below her arm, freeing her pinned arm. He picked up his sister and wrapped her around his shoulder. The Blue Earth approached quickly.

"Blade, Spear – it's time to depart," Saber said, blasting upwards into the sky, and his brothers followed suit. Spear looked below, observing the after-effects of his technique. Smiling at their success, the three Tekkaman left Earth's atmosphere with possession of their prisoner.

Noal landed the Blue Earth, and Aki ran out towards Saki and Kenshin. She checked for their vital signs; they were alive but badly hurt. She moved them to more comfortable positions and gripped Saki's hand. The girl was having trouble breathing, and Aki began to administer CPR.

"Stay with me," begged Aki as she continued the procedure.

"Saki!" a voice roared. Aki looked up and saw a man fly over the trees and land next to her. The man gave a quick look at Aki and put his hand on Saki's head. Aki soon saw small glow around his hand and realized that he was transferring some of his energy to her. The man had dark, bluish-black hair that parted down the middle and had spiky bangs that symmetrically hung over his eyes. He wore a dark blue-black jacket and wore pants that resembled warm-ups. He tightened his jaw as he concentrated hard on the energy transfer. Soon, Saki coughed, and her breathing improved.

"Will she be alright?" asked Aki, eyeing the strange man carefully and surprised at his power.

"Only for some time," came the reply. "We have to get her medical attention quickly."

"It will be done," Aki nodded her head. "What is your name?"

"Shinjo," he replied. "Kawahashi Shinjo."

"Shinjo…"

"And what's your name?"

"Kisaragi Aki," she replied, returning her focus to the situation at hand. "We'll take her on the Blue Earth. We can help her at the Command Center."

"Then I'll come with you," stated the man.

* * *

Saber tossed Rapier's figure onto the platform in the central chamber. He looked around and saw the dark room illuminated by the soft light of the surrounding pods. He noticed three pods glowing with an infinitesimal pulse; three more Tekkamen were reaching maturity for hatching. Soon, they would emerge.

"Lord Omega," Saber greeted, "we have brought you what you have desired. Tekkaman Rapier."

"Excellent work," Omega materialized on the raised platform at the head of the chamber. "Did you encounter much difficulty accomplishing this task?"

"No, sir," replied Spear. "The new weapon integrated into my system worked perfectly. Two enhanced humans attempted to interfere, but this took care of them quite nicely."

"Good, so you have made up for one of your failures. Blade, why the silence?"

"What will happen to Rapier, my lord?" Blade responded, a hint of worry in his voice. Omega picked up on this and narrowed his eye. He hoped that this ex-renegade wouldn't prove to be any trouble.

"I have not yet decided. What punishment would you suggest to be most appropriate, Blade?"

"Perhaps if you put her back into a pod and…"

"Is that all you can think of?" Lord Omega interrupted. "I find that to be all too simple. In fact, there is a far more interesting use that I have planned for this turncoat. Yet, that will come in due time."

"Then what do we do now?" asked Saber. "I do not like idling the time away."

"Yes, now is our chance to strike again!" said Spear enthusiastically.

"I see you are eager for combat. Perhaps you would like to test your weapon again, Spear?"

"Yes, Lord Omega," replied Kengo. "I would like that."

"Very well, you will have your combat soon enough. Now listen to me very carefully."

* * *

"They'll be okay," said Aki as she checked the monitor. Saki and Kenshin had been placed in the intensive care unit of the Space Knight Command Center. Both had been badly burned and hurt. The boy's mind was still unbalanced from his encounter with Spear. He periodically awoke for mere seconds before closing his eyes thereafter.

"Saki, hang in there," wished Shinjo as he sat by her bedside. He looked over to Kenshin and added. "You too, tough guy."

"I have faith in him," said Goku, standing next to Aki. "He will survive and return stronger."

"And so will she," hoped Shinjo, sighing. "You know, she's the last person dear to me."

"I'll be back quickly – got to get something," Aki said as she opened the door and left.

"You love your sister very much," observed Goku. "Love is what helps us survive in this world."

"Yes, it truly does. I can't imagine how I would have lived if I didn't find her."

"Find her?"

"Yes, Saki is not my true sister. You see, I live in the colony settled on Io, one of Jupiter's moons. My father and I had moved there when I was young, about eight years old. He was well off; we lived in a reasonable house there. Yet he was so busy in his work; I didn't see him often. I guess I never really knew much about my father. But I knew that he had a good heart."

Goku nodded in response, and Shinjo continued his story.

"When I was nine, an accident occurred. The protective casing that surrounded the colony developed a large breach. If it were to break, the vacuum from space would raze the artificial atmosphere sheltered underneath. My father, a scientist, was part of the team that attempted to fix it. However, during the operation, a pressure valve exploded, spewing metal shards everywhere. My father was unhurt, but two of his colleagues were deeply struck by several pieces. They passed away several days later.

Those two colleagues were husband and wife. They had a five-year-old girl at the time, who was too small to understand the fate of her parents, and she had nowhere to go. One option was to send her back to Earth for her to live with her father's sister, but that was an option the colony could not financially afford. So my father took her in to live with us. I don't know how much she remembers her true parents, but she considers me her brother. I only hope we cared for her just as much as her parents would have."

"What your father did was extremely noble," replied Goku, knowing all too well the feeling of not knowing one's own parents. He lowered his moistened eyes but the brought them back up and looked at Saki. Due to his own experience, he had always been sensitive to hardships that children had to endure.

"Thank you," replied Shinjo. "Saki and I are very close; I love her just as much as I did…"

Goku looked curiously as Shinjo stopped himself in mid-sentence.

"… As much as I did… my real sister," whispered the man, biting his lip.

"Real sister?" wondered Goku in surprise.

"Yes…" responded Shinjo. "I had a real sister."

"Why do you use her name in the past tense?" inquired Goku.

"Because she died when I was young," replied Shinjo. Goku let out a small breath.

"Her name was Shiori. Kawahashi Shiori. She was born just three years after me. When I was seven, our parents took us on a vacation to a country far away. There, we visited a natural park, filled with cliffs, huge trees and waterfalls. I remember that day very clearly, for it was the last day I was to see them both… my sister… and my mother."

Goku felt the small lump in his throat as Shinjo continued his story.

"During part of a tour of the waterfalls in the area, my sister became particularly excited when we came to one. Shiori ran towards it, and we realized that there was no safety rail in the direction she was running. My parents raced after her, and my mother finally caught her just before she ran off the edge. However, it had rained that morning, and the ground was slippery. My mother lost her footing and fell, along with Shiori in her arms, over a hundred feet down into the water below. The strong currents washed Shiori and my mother away from our sight.

A search party was organized soon thereafter. They found my mother's body a week later. But there was no trace of Shiori. Instead, they found her torn shirt floating in the river. But surely, would a toddler survive a fall like that as well as a journey in a raging stream? Seeing my mother fall with Shiori in her arms is the last memory I have of them," Shinjo said as he felt his throat tighten, trying to keep control.

"I am _not_ going to lose Saki," Shinjo's voice wavered as he squeezed her hand, but he continued his story. "After that, my father had nothing left here on Earth besides me. He decided to leave this place of sad memories, and soon he joined a group of scientists that wanted to settle on Io. Of course, I went with him. You know what happened after that."

"Thank you for telling me this," said Goku softly. "It must hurt every time you tell this story."

"I've only told it to Saki," replied Shinjo, frowning. "Surprising that I would tell this to a total stranger, right? I suppose it was seeing Saki hurt so badly that made me bathe in my memories and pour my heart out. But don't get the wrong idea; I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"In this time of crisis," Goku replied softly, "we feel nothing but compassion for others."

"… Thank you," Shinjo nodded his head, and several seconds passed.

"Shinjo," Goku decided to break the silence. "Would you mind if I asked you some questions?"

"Go ahead."

"Shinjo, how old are you now?" asked Goku.

"I'm twenty-two in Earth years. Shiori would have been nineteen now had she lived."

"Why did you return to Earth, especially now that it is dangerous?" asked Goku with genuine curiosity. "And where did you and Saki get your powers from?"

"Those are good questions, but I'm afraid—" his answer was interrupted as Aki entered the room.

"Anything happen while I was away?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. The two boys looked blankly at her and shook their heads. "Alright, then I suggest we move out of here and let these two rest. Besides, Chief Freeman is in the Mission Room, and he says that something urgent has come up."

'_Recover well, Saki,'_ wished Shinjo before leaving the room. _'And the same to you, Kenshin.'_


	22. Death Mission

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part II: The Blood Saga_**)

**Chapter 22 – Death Mission**

"This is a transmission I had just received from the Orbital Ring," Freeman said. Next to him stood Noal, Aki, Honda, Levin, Goku, Shinjo, and Vegita, who had just brought in his mother in order to see his sister. Freeman pushed a button on the control panel, and the message played.

_ "Greetings, my Earth friends… my old Earth friends." _

"It's Blade!" gasped Aki. Freeman nodded in agreement. The message continued.

_"Not too long ago, we retrieved Tekkaman Rapier, a traitor that escaped from us in order to help you. You referred to her as Miyuki, my sister. Now that we have her, she is at our disposal. We thought of ending her life, but now we want to show mercy. We have brought her to our outpost on the Orbital Ring, the section that your diversionary forces attacked during Operation Sunset. If you want her to live, you'll send two men, by the names of Goku and Vegita, to the outpost. Anybody else is welcome to accompany them. When they arrive, they will receive instructions on how to retrieve her. We will wait for two hours. If Goku and Vegita do not arrive by the deadline, we will dispose of Miyuki in a very… inhumane manner."_

"That message has 'trap' written all over it," muttered Noal. "They're not even trying to hide it."

"Yes, Noal. It clearly sounds like a trap, but it's a risk we may need to take," Freeman added.

"What do you mean?" blurted Levin.

"The enemy knows that we know that Miyuki has information about Radam that could be of vital importance to us," the Chief reasoned. "Thus, she makes good bait, enticing us to send these two up there to rescue her. The Radam want them because they're the only ones who can oppose their conquest now."

"And I bet when we take the bait and go, they'll have something planned for us," Vegita frowned.

"Yes, I'm afraid you're right. This is going to be an all-or-nothing mission. One scenario is that you two are successful; you go there and bring Miyuki back safely. Yet this seems highly unlikely with the reason that they stopped your cousin Kenshin quite effortlessly. In the other possible scenario, you and Goku will be trapped up there. They will dispose of Miyuki… as well as you two," Freeman explained.

"How do you know that they're not bluffing?" asked Goku, thoroughly disliking the mission.

"They could be, but that isn't certain," replied Freeman. "We still might be able to retrieve her."

"Chief Freeman, I will go because it is my duty to protect those that need it, even if it means my getting into a clear trap," declared Goku. "I don't want to have that girl's death on my conscience."

"Vegita, do you accept?" Freeman asked as he looked into the young man's face.

"Yeah, I'll go," Vegita spoke softly. "I guess I can't let her die either knowing that there was a remote chance of preventing it. And if we do succeed, we will have the key to all of those Radam secrets."

"I will go as well," a voice piped up from behind them as its owner entered the room.

"I'm glad to see you are back on track after these days of rest, Alena," Freeman smiled.

"Yes, you took good care of me," grinned Alena, giving Goku a big hug. Alena's mother, Viyolita, stood by her daughter's side and maintained a concerned expression.

"Will my daughter be safe on this mission?" Viyolita asked.

"Nobody can say for certain," Freeman replied. "It is going to be a definite risk."

"Alena," Viyolita turned towards her daughter. "Why, then, do you want to do this?"

"Okaasan," she replied. "I must repent for my misdeeds. This will be my chance at redemption."

"With the three of us together, we will succeed," Vegita said as he hugged his sister. He looked into her eyes and saw the Alena he knew. The smile on her face washed away any hint of her sinful deeds.

"And me too, I'm coming along," Aki said suddenly.

"Aki, this will be too dangerous for you," protested Noal.

"Noal… Goku, Vegita, and Alena are putting their lives on the line for the Earth. I share the same responsibility," stated Aki assertively. "With your permission, Chief, I will go. I must confront Blade."

"If she's going, I'm going as well," said Noal, not to be outdone by his fellow Space Knight.

"Pilot the Blue Earth close to the outpost. Noal and Aki, you are to remain in the ship at all times. And make sure to take Pegas with you," Freeman nodded. "Good luck, and move out."

* * *

"Do you think those fools will come?" asked Spear as he lay down and relaxed.

"Of course they will. They won't allow us to kill a human without trying to stop us. Perhaps those at the military might, but these are sentimental types. They'll get here," Blade responded.

"And when they do…" Saber trailed off, glancing at Miyuki, sprawled on the floor, tied up, and unconscious. "You would like that, wouldn't you, dear sister? They'll be risking their lives to save yours."

* * *

"Mr. President, I have sent you documents regarding Freeman's failure," said General Galt, eyeing the video screen in the private room. "It is proof regarding the Space Knights' loss of Tekkaman Blade."

"General," the President replied. "I will personally look into these documents. The enemy could strike now any day. Perhaps having let Freeman keep control of Blade was a decision I will live to regret."

* * *

"For once, the buggers aren't attacking us," commented Noal as he piloted the Blue Earth towards the outpost, an enormous hive-like complex that suffocated a whole thousand sections of the Orbital Ring. The buggers created two lines, signifying that the craft make its way between them. Noal did just that.

'_Having those things around but not attack is far more creepy than fighting them,' _he thought. '_Then at least I know what they are up to. But they're letting us pass so easily this time.'_

"Goku, Alena, I just want to say that we may not survive this mission," Vegita's confidence began to deflate as they approached the opening in the outpost. '_If they neutralized Kenshin, who achieved the Super Saiya-jin level, they may be able to do the same with us.'_

"Alena, don't forget our good times together. Vegita, live a long life," Goku's confidence also began to waver as he felt the immense level of dread in his chi. '_They only gave us a two hour window. Had they given us more time, Kenshin could have woken up and told us what they did to him. Now we are going in completely blind. They'll be able to use their attack again without the fear of us having seen it.'_

"Vegita, Goku. I love you both," Alena said softly. '_I am doing this not only for the Earth… but also for the people that I love. Kenshin, Nio, Vegita, Goku, father, and mother… I am doing this for them. My soul is tainted, but I will fight for them.'_

"Good luck to all of you," said Aki. '_Blade, I will bring you back to us. I won't return otherwise.'_

"We've reached the opening to the outpost. There's a platform right beneath us; I'm taking her down," said Noal. "Take care of yourselves out there. Maintain radio contact at all times."

* * *

Goku, Vegita, and Alena stepped out of the craft as its engines powered down. Around them were the dark interior walls of the outpost, colored dark shades of green with viscous trails of purple liquid flowing down them. It was surprisingly warm and humid, and the ground itself was somewhat moist.

"Where do we go now?" Goku wondered aloud. As if in response, several lights turned on the floor before them, illuminating a curved walkway that bent to their right. The three followed it and entered a long tunnel. As they walked down the tunnel, ooze dripped on them from above. The smell was rancid, and they breathed through their oxygen masks. Strange vines protruded from the sides of this tunnel.

When they finally reached the end, they saw darkness surround them. The nauseous smell had disappeared, and the air was still around them. Nobody made a sound as they tried to listen; all they could hear was dead silence. Within moments, hundreds of jelly-like pods on the walls began to glow and shed their own light. The room gradually lit, making it visible. In front of them was an enormous black wall.

"Welcome," a voice said as a crack appeared down the middle of the wall. Slowly, the two sides of the wall moved out of the way, revealing a cavernous chamber that was soon illuminated. Goku, Alena, and Vegita watched in silence. In this new room, a high platform raised at the far end. Two stairs led up to it on its sides. In the middle of the left stairway stood Tekkaman Blade. In the middle of the right stairway stood Tekkaman Saber. At the top, in the middle of the platform, stood Tekkaman Spear. On the floor in front of the three Saiya-jin lay Miyuki, with each of her extremities tied to stakes in the ground.

"We've come to you," said Vegita, removing his oxygen mask.

"We knew you would," replied Spear. "To rescue our sister, correct? That's why you're here?"

"Yeah, that's right," replied Goku.

"No, it is not. In fact, you have come here for very different reasons," said Blade.

"What do you mean?" asked Alena.

"Your reason was not saving her. It was proving something to yourselves," countered Saber.

"Vegita, you came here because you want to see us all dead. You still haven't forgotten your father's death, and you perpetually blame the Radam for this. You came here for our blood," said Spear.

"That isn't true," protested Vegita in frustration, realizing that Spear was indeed correct.

"Goku, you've come because you don't want to give up on Kenshin. You know the pain he's endured, and you want to serve as his role model. If you give up, how would that reflect?" said Blade.

"You read me well, Tekkaman Blade," Goku scowled.

"And the girl… I don't know why you're here. Perhaps her life truly is your motivation," said Saber. "At least one of you is genuinely concerned about Miyuki. At least somebody in this world cares."

"And you don't?" Goku demanded. "She's of your lineage, your blood!"

"The Radam is a huge family unto itself. A traitor nullifies any sort of relation that may have existed," Saber countered. "Doesn't it work the same way in humans? If a member of your family betrays the family, is that person still your family? Or doesn't he become an outcast? We work the same way."

"No, human families stay together. They overcome their problems," seethed Goku.

"Blade overcame his problem, and he is back with the family," Saber snorted.

'_What is going on here?'_ wondered Vegita. '_Is this some sort of a mind game?' _

"Our mission here is to retrieve Miyuki, regardless of what our personal reasons are."

"Well, Son Goku, your personal reasons do indeed matter," replied Saber. "They matter to us."

"Why?" Alena asked.

"It was hard to imagine that you would come and risk your lives for the sake of a person you didn't even know; a person that potentially could be dead or be a secret spy on our side," replied Spear.

"Well, it seems like you already knew our reasons for coming," said Goku.

"Yes, but I simply wanted to see the expressions on your faces when we told them to you," replied Saber. "They were educated guesses on our part, but it turns out that we were correct."

"So what difference does that make now? I know you have a plan that should effectively kill us," said Vegita. "Nobody would be stupid enough to invite us without setting up a strong defense."

"Yes, we do have something planned for you," admitted Saber, "and your fate will depend on the answers to the last set of questions."

A new, bodiless voice presented the next question, "Alena, knowing that you were responsible for the deaths of many, do you see the value of your own life? Or do you consider yourself expendable?"

"I see myself to be expendable," whispered Alena. Goku and Vegita both flinched at her response. "The blood spilled from my hands must be purged."

"Goku, do you still love Alena after all that has transpired?" the voice continued.

"Of course I do," Goku said as he turned towards Alena, who lowered her eyes. "It was her other side that was the cause of so much suffering. The real Alena I know is a marvelous person."

"Vegita, do you still love Alena after all that has occurred?" the voice asked once again.

"Yes," said Vegita. "I had felt shame, but I realized that you Radam were forcing her to carry out actions that contradicted her will. It is you Radam that I blame."

"Do you blame these three Tekkamen as well? Blade, Saber, and Spear?" the voice countered. "They are also humans being controlled by us. You look at them with such anger and spite; yet, do they deserve to be the targets of your wrath?"

Goku and Vegita could not give a fitting answer.

"Your silence tells me your inability to decide. Well, then let me decide for you. There is only one being at whom you should target your anger," the voice said as its owner's body stepped out from the darkness. The delicate light from the surrounding pods shone on his light purple skin.

"And that being," the voice chuckled softly, "is me."

"Bezel …" Alena trailed off as she felt the cold pry at her skin.

"Bezel? I've heard that name," said Goku. "I've definitely heard it."

"Bezel… the creator…" Vegita whispered.

"… Of the Tekkamen," finished Goku. "The original Tekkaman himself!"

"Precisely," Bezel responded.

"You still desire to continue this sick quest of vengeance?" asked Vegita.

"Perhaps, but there is no need for me to inform you of my true intentions."

"The Orbital Ring is not your main base. Where is it located?" demanded Goku.

"Miyuki can provide you the appropriate answer," responded Bezel. "It really is a pity, you Saiya-jin, I mean. You are exceptionally strong, but you lack the element needed for true victory. That element is the ability to utilize the unseen. You have been trained to fight and destroy what appears before you, but you do not know how to defend what you cannot see. Even though you can reach the level of Super Saiya-jin, your fighting techniques are nothing but puerile."

"You think you can win by unnerving us?" asked Goku calmly.

"Alena," Bezel said as he ignored Goku and turned towards her. "Come to me, my child."

"Like hell I will," Alena shot back. "You're nothing but a maniac."

"And it is this maniac you will continue to serve," Bezel smiled gently, his yellow eyes boring into hers. "It has come time for the blood child within you to awaken."

"What…" she whispered, feeling her heart race as an invisible pressure was placed in her head.

"Let the repressed spirit inside of your mind be free," continued Bezel, stepping forwards.

"Don't come near me!" yelled Alena, holding her head in her hands. "Get away!"

"Accept its rule," the Radam leader chuckled, "and serve your true master once again."

"No," whispered Alena, feeling the familiar, enormous throbbing in her head. "NO!"

Alena screamed a beastly roar as she grasped her head in her hands. Her body began to twist in wild proportions. She fell to the ground, screaming. A red aura glowed around her as she struggled.

"Get out of me! Leave me alone!" she cried out, suffering from the spasms. Yet, her evil half had already begun to take control of her own mind. She begged for the pain to stop, but it did not listen. Goku and Vegita watched in horror as she convulsed on the ground. Within seconds, her green irises had changed to a vicious, scarlet red.

"Alena!" Goku yelled. He tried to step towards her but realized that he could hardly move.

"Now!" Bezel yelled. Spear activated the lights on his chest and bellowed. Instantaneously, Goku and Vegita felt the impact from Spear's attack, which the Tekkaman had secretly been accumulating during the long questioning period. Their vision immediately blurred, and they lost all sense of balance in a matter of seconds before crashing to the ground. Worst of all, they felt chi only from Alena.

"GOKU! VEGITA! HELP ME!" Alena shrieked, but soon her body ended its spasms. She stopped her cries, for she could not feel the pain anymore. In fact, she felt good, very good. Slowly, she pushed her self up off the floor and stood on her feet, observing the boys on the ground. Her humanity faded away into oblivion as it spoke its final words through her person…

"Goku… Vegita… I'm sorry… good-bye…"

* * *

"Chief Freeman, I don't know what they were doing. They were conversing for a while, asking all sorts of questions. The last thing I heard was screaming. No communication has been received since," reported Noal, sitting tensely in the pilot's seat of the Blue Earth, still parked on the platform in the outpost.

"Sit tight, Noal. The best bet is for you two to remain in the Blue Earth. If your situation becomes life threatening, get out immediately," Freeman replied.

"But sir…" Aki protested.

"That's an order," Freeman silenced her.

* * *

'_I can't even get up… what did they do?'_ Goku wondered in desperation. The boys would be sitting ducks for any sort of attack that would be delivered next. "Have to find a way…"

"How do you feel, boys? Helpless?" Bezel asked. "Good."

"Bezel-sama," Alena interrupted. "Shall I finish them for you?"

"Getting eager so soon, my dear?" Bezel chuckled. "No, I have a special assignment for you."

'_What is she going to do?'_ wondered Vegita as he struggled against the attack.

"Murder everyone who is related to you, except for these two right here."

"Understood," Alena bowed her head. Spear, Saber, and Blade looked curiously at this girl who so obediently followed Bezel's orders.

"And destroy the Space Knight Command Center, along with any personnel in it."

"Yes, my lord."

"And finally, finish the mission you left uncompleted. Obliterate Allied Military Headquarters," Bezel smiled. This was going to be another fulfilling day for him.

"Yes, my lord," Alena smiled in return. '_Finally, I will prove myself worthy to Bezel-sama.' _

"Now go at once, and take the exit path behind me."

* * *

"What did they say?" asked Aki desperately, trying to comprehend the garble coming from the communicator. Looking out the cockpit window, she saw the lighted path that led into the tunnel inside.

'_Whatever is going on in there isn't working towards our favor,'_ she told herself.

"I can't tell at all, there's too much static," Noal replied. While Noal and Aki waited anxiously, a red object, like a thin bolt of electricity, speedily made its way towards the Earth's surface. In particular, it headed for a house – a house in which a mother and her little daughter resided… 


	23. Rivers of Blood

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part II: The Blood Saga_**)

**Chapter 23 – Rivers of Blood**

_**Note: **This chapter is graphically violent. Read at your own discretion._

Megumi lay in bed all day. She was extremely worried about her son, and she was deathly saddened by the loss of her dear husband. Kenshin and Nio were all that she had now. Nobody would take them away from her. Her son had come back several days ago in order to tell her about Ichiro's death, but he had hurriedly left her in order to help fight in the war. On top of that, he had attempted no form of communication with her during the past few days.

_ 'Where was he? What is he doing? Why hasn't he come home? Why am I being left in the_ _dark?'_ she wondered_. _'_They think that by hiding things, they are protecting me, but it hurts me even more_.'

"Okaasan… OKAASAN!" cried a young voice. Megumi sprang from her bed and looked outside her window. Her face paled as she saw her daughter sitting in the sandbox in the backyard. Behind the terrified Nio stood a monster with a long, jagged weapon in its hand. Megumi shrieked for her child.

"If you don't come down and get your kid to stop screaming," Blood purred. "I'll do it my way."

"Oh God, please help us!" Megumi screamed. "Please let my daughter go! She's only a child!"

"And a brat," Blood chuckled. Megumi jumped down the stairs and ran into her backyard. Nio stood just twenty feet from her; her little daughter was crying. Megumi ran towards the young girl and scooped her up in her arms. She held her child closely and backed away from the monster before her.

"Please leave, I beg you!" Megumi cried, turning around and running. Blood snorted as she raised her lance and hurled it directly at the woman. Megumi's eyes bulged as it penetrated her backside, tearing through her kidneys and ripping through her stomach before landing on the ground meters away.

Megumi moaned as she collapsed to the ground over her child, who was unhurt by the attack but screaming as blood from her mother's gaping wound sprayed over her body and face. Megumi managed to roll over and struggled to stay alive, praying to God for her daughter. Blood retrieved her sharp lance and loomed over the woman. With a grunt, she drove it straight through her chest. Nio shrieked as Megumi went limp, and Alena smiled, knowing full well the eternal traumatic effect it would have on the young girl.

Nio continued to scream; neighbors shut their windows. Alena looked down at the girl making so much noise, noise that was truly annoying her… annoying her so much that she wanted to force it to stop.

"Nio, are you too young to die?" she asked the child, who only cried and screamed in response.

"You hurt my okaasan!" the little girl cried. "You hurt my okaasan!"

"You Saiya-jin!" rasped Blood as she raised her arm and aimed the tip of her lance at Nio's head.

"Taiyo-ken!" a voice called from nowhere. The sudden bright light that flooded the air instantly blinded Alena, and she covered her eyes in pain. To her surprise, Nio's screaming ended abruptly. When Blood soon regained her sight, Nio was nowhere to be found. She searched around, but the little girl was nowhere in sight. Alena grunted in annoyance as she took off into the sky, heading for her next target.

* * *

Goku and Vegita screamed in pain as Saber and Blade began and continued to burn them with their Voltekker blasts. The boys realized that this must have been the technique used against Kenshin; it was easy to see how he was unable to defend himself.

"Feeling pain, yet? Suffering?" Bezel rasped. "Are you suffering from knowing that your family is dying down there and that you can't do a thing to stop it? Not one damn thing?"

Vegita only roared in response.

"How do you feel, realizing that the ones you love most are being butchered?"

Saber and Blade continued to fire their blasts while Spear pinned the two boys down.

"That is exactly how I felt when you Saiya-jin invaded my home planet," Bezel said in anger, "and destroyed my loving family… my wife… my daughter… and my infant son."

* * *

"Dende, please take care of her. She will be safe here," the man said as he handed the Namek the girl, who had passed out. Nio's clothes were bloodstained, but the man had kindly washed her face clean.

"I cannot stay here any longer, but I entrust her in your care," the man continued. "She is one of the few survivors of the Saiya-jin people."

"How were you able to do this? Didn't you break any rules?" Dende asked in shock, his eyes showing great admiration for the person with whom he was speaking. He looked down at the little girl in his hands. Despite what she had seen, her face looked peaceful as she slept.

"I tried to interfere as minimum as possible. But I couldn't let this little child suffer such a cruel fate. I wouldn't have been able to bear it," the man said, and he waved to the Earth's guardian. "Farewell, Dende. I must return to the Dragonballs."

"Thank you… Son Goku," Dende whispered as the legendary warrior, whom he had not seen for almost a hundred years, slowly faded from sight.

* * *

Pan turned her head, only to see the figure of Tekkaman Blood several meters behind her. She turned her head back to what she was doing and continued to feed the birds in front of her. The birds had not even reacted when Blood had arrived; they continued to eat the food Pan was spreading on the ground.

"What is it you want from me? There isn't much I can offer you," Pan said calmly. Alena looked at the woman, one of the oldest women alive. She must have seen a hundred twenty winters at least, yet she did not possess the least bit of fear in her voice.

"I've come to take your life," Alena responded, still annoyed from her failing to dispatch Nio.

"And do you think that makes me fear you?" Pan asked as she stood up and turned. "I've lived a long life, longer than many people I know. I have outlived my friends and family members. Do you know why I am still alive, Alena?"

"How do you know who I am?" Blood asked in surprise.

"I'm alive because of my grandson, Goku," Pan continued, ignoring her question. "You know his parents died when he was very young. He was an orphan who needed love, and I wanted to give it to him. I've lived so long only for this reason – that Goku needed me. But now he has grown into a strong young man, and soon my old age and weakening body will only serve to slow his life. After I pass on, he will need your love and compassion."

"Goku means nothing to me," Blood fired back.

"Alena, promise me that you will be there for him. Promise me that he will be there for you," Pan said softly. "I know that what you are doing now is not your true nature. You are only being controlled. It will be only a matter of time until you conquer your evil side."

"Don't preach to me," Blood's voice wavered slightly. Pan's words were making an impact, however. "Never tell me how to live my life. Only the Radam can do that."

"The Radam will control you only if you let them," replied Pan calmly.

"This is enough, old lady!" Blood snapped back. "I must fulfill what I've come here to do."

"With my death, I bind you to that promise," Pan, stepping forward. "But I will not go without a fight. At least now, I will have a death worthy of a warrior."

Pan used all of her power to lunge towards Blood and send an energy blast in her direction. Yet, Alena batted the blast away as if it was nothing. Before the elderly lady could move, Blood slammed her fist on Pan's skull, immediately knocking the old woman unconscious. Grandmother Pan fell to the floor.

'_At least you won't feel the pain,'_ thought Blood, piercing her in the heart. Minutes later, Pan's soul departed from her aged body.

* * *

Saber and Blade halted their Voltekker assault, and Goku and Vegita lay on the ground, too weak to move. The boys struggled to push themselves up, but they were far too disoriented. Bezel continued to stare at them with a loathing expression.

"Your damn race destroyed so much of the Radam world. You destroyed my family. You destroyed my friends. You destroyed everything you could. I can never forgive you for that," Bezel roared, for the first time showing his true emotions. "I will not stop until every last drop of your race is sent to burn in the depths of hell!"

"Bezel," Goku managed to say. "Why do you blame us when we had nothing to do with it?"

"Why shouldn't I? After all, you are their descendents."

"But we have no control of events that took place over a thousand years ago," Vegita managed to speak. "Our ancestors were responsible for that, and they paid for their actions!"

"Only I will decide," grated Bezel, "whether your race has paid the price for their killings."

The two injured Saiya-jin warriors continued to lie weakly on the floor.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Noal yelled. He saw Aki enter the cockpit dressed in a space suit, and that could only have meant one thing.

"I'm going in there to find them," she answered.

"That's against the Chief's direct orders!"

"Noal, they haven't sent a clear transmission for a long while now. I'm worried about them."

"I'm worried too, but there's nothing we will accomplish by going there. It's a deathtrap!"

"How do we know for sure until we try?"

"I'm not going to let you," Noal said as he stepped towards her. He froze in his tracks when she pointed a gun at him. The look on her face was one of absolute sincerity and seriousness. Aki meant business, and she would be ready to pull the trigger if she had to.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, Noal. But I must go. Good-bye," Aki said as she ran out of the Blue Earth. She saw the lighted path on the floor in front of her, and she raced into the tunnel.

* * *

"Alena!" Viyolita blurted in surprise. "Why are you back here?"

Freeman turned around from the view screen at the front of the Mission Room, only to see the young woman in question standing at the rear entrance. At the console sat Milly, a look of shock on her face. Viyolita stood closest to the girl, and Shinjo had already gone back to look after Saki and Kenshin. Several other Space Knight personnel stood there as well.

"I got bored up there," she smirked. "So I thought I'd come down and kick it with you assholes."

"How dare you say that!" Viyolita slapped her daughter across the face. "These people are here working day and night trying to defend our planet, and you have the nerve to insult them, especially with what you have done!"

"You disappoint me, mother," Alena said softly. "I was hoping you would understand me."

"Alena…" her mother trailed off, feeling guilty for what she had said.

"Too bad you hit me," smirked Alena. "I was even thinking of showing leniency."

Chuckling, Alena activated the power of her crystal and was soon encased in a scarlet shell. Milly immediately sounded the alarm. Two personnel started to run away, but Blood broke through her encasing and swooped down after them. One of Freeman's greatest fears had become a reality – Alena had reverted back to her Radam self. Dozens of guards rushed in and fired at her, but she had commenced her attack.

"Milly, get out of there!" Freeman yelled at the teenager.

"Chief…" Milly protested.

"Go, now!" Freeman barked at her. She observed his intensity, and she felt truly scared. This was the first time she had ever seen such emotion in his eyes. Milly escaped into a secret passageway hidden within a wall, and Viyolita followed her. The passageway was more like a chute, and Milly quickly slid down to safety. Blood turned and saw her mother climb into the escape shaft, and she flew towards her.

'_You won't escape from me, even if you are my mother!'_ Blood thought as she hurled her lance.

Viyolita had lain on her back and crossed her arms, ready to slide down the chute. She screamed in terror when she looked above and saw Blood's jagged lance coming straight at her. But before she could escape, the lance pierced into her face and tore through her skull, instantly killing her. Blood landed and pulled her lance out of her mother. Milly was nowhere to be seen, and Blood decided to search for the girl later. She turned around and witnessed the troops continuing to fire at her.

'_I thought you would have learned your lesson by now,' _Blood thought, lurching for the loyal men.

"Cease your fire!" a voice boomed. The troops halted their assault, and they formed a semi-circle around Blood, aiming their weapons at the bloodthirsty creature. Blood turned her head and noticed Chief Freeman re-enter the room from another door. In his hands was a thick, oversized rifle he'd recently made.

"This will stop you," Freeman said, pulling the trigger. A ball of sparkling green energy slammed into the Tekkaman, covering her in its brilliance. The men cheered, but Freeman remained silent and stern.

The blast's energy, akin to but weaker than a Voltekker, soon dissipated, and Blood stood unhurt.

"I think I felt a tickle," Blood taunted, and Freeman quickly fired more rounds in succession. Again, the energy blasts enveloped her, but Blood emerged unscathed, and she growled as she swooped towards him. He pressed the trigger once again, only to see the gun refusing to respond – it had run out of energy. Blood reached her arm out and grabbed the Commander, who spit on her in disgust.

"You devil," Freeman cursed. "I even helped you…"

"Yes, and before I kill you," Blood chuckled, "I want to thank you for placing your trust in me."

Freeman gasped as she threw him towards the high ceiling of the Mission Room. He saw the floor get farther and farther away. His backside soon hit the metal ceiling, and he proceeded to fall back down.

"NO!" he yelled as Blood flew straight up towards him with her jagged lance, pointed directly at his body. Before he even fell five feet from the ceiling, she drove her lance straight into his chest. The crunching sound of breaking ribs and the tearing of organs could be clearly heard as the lance ripped through Freeman and emerged out his backside. Blood pushed his body up against the ceiling, causing the part of the lance protruding from his back to lodge into the metal above. She generated four small daggers, pinned his extremities to the ceiling, and observed the result of her work in pure satisfaction.

The troops silently witnessed all of this in disgust and gasped at the horrid sight of their leader's body, nailed to the metal above. Blood chuckled as she landed on the floor next to them and glanced up.

The Commander's expression was one of pure terror, and his blood rained to ground.

* * *

"Honda, Levin, get out of here while you can!" Milly begged. She had escaped into the passages of the base, and the lab was the first place where she had headed. Soon, she activated the evacuation alarm, which rang through the entire complex. Space Knight personnel fled from the buildings for their lives.

"Milly, what's going on up there?" Honda asked worriedly, breaking away from his project.

"A Tekkaman is in the Mission Room!" Milly responded hurriedly. "Soldiers came to help, but she's killing them with ease. The Chief forced me to escape, and that's why I'm still alive. If we escape now, there's a good chance she won't find us."

"Milly…" Honda trailed off. He felt guilty about running, especially when troops were dying to protect him. Levin shared the same sentiment.

"Listen, Honda! Listen Levin! You two must survive, do you understand? It's vital for the Earth that you survive; we need your intelligence and skills! Those men are up there dying so that you will live!"

Honda and Levin nodded in response, and they headed for the emergency escape shaft.

* * *

Shinjo heard the alarm, and medics informed him of the events taking place in the Mission Room upstairs. He peered over to Saki and Kenshin, still both out of commission and sleeping in their beds.

"We're going to escape," the medic said frantically. "We'll take these two with us."

"Yes, please take good care of them," replied Shinjo. "For now, good-bye, Saki. I will be back for you, and we will complete our mission."

"Aren't you going to come with us?" the medic yelled above the noise of the alarm.

"No," Shinjo replied. "You go on along, and take this. It's a homing beacon; it will tell me where you are. I will spend more time here, and I will meet up with you later."

The medic accepted the small device and placed it on Saki's body. The girl muttered several words but fell back to sleep. Kenshin only murmured to the noise going on. Soon, Saki and Kenshin where wheeled out of the facility and quickly taken to underground transports.

Shinjo took a deep breath and thought, '_I have to buy time in order for everybody else to escape. It is time for me to do battle. Recover well, Saki, and take care, Kenshin… my distant cousin._'

He quickly ran towards the Mission Room and saw Blood dispatch several more men. Only a dozen troops remained standing, and they were completely helpless. Shinjo felt sick as he witnessed the disfigured corpse of Commander Freeman pinned to the ceiling. Moving his eyes towards the monster on the ground, he contorted his face in disgust. Streams of human blood covered and dripped down her body.

Alena sneered with scorn as she turned to face him.

* * *

"Aki?" Blade called, seeing her emerge from the tunnel. Bezel turned, and Spear and Saber also spun to look at her. Goku and Vegita gritted their teeth; now she would be another victim. Aki looked at them in shock, for she had not expected this at all. Both were out of commission and defeated by Radam.

"I beg you to stop this!" she pleaded.

"Stop?" Bezel asked, stepping towards her. "Why should I?"

"You've caused enough suffering," Aki protested.

"Yes, I am aware that the Radam have done that," Bezel responded.

"It's enough; it's time you stopped."

"And you think you, by yourself, will be enough to halt my plans?" Bezel chuckled.

Aki only glared at him.

* * *

"Kawahashi Shinjo," he said. "And you are…"

"Tekkaman Blood. Do you have a death wish?" she asked the man standing several meters in front of her. His eyes were of a bluish color, and his dark blue hair waved with the motions of his head.

"Why are you doing this?" Shinjo demanded, glaring at the monster before him.

"I'm not in a mood to answer your questions," she replied. She noticed the device he wore over his eye. He pressed a button near his ear, and several small blips appeared on the device's tiny screen.

"You truly are powerful," Shinjo commented. Blood lunged for him, but he easily dodged. He avoided the lance she hurled at him and even evaded a barrage of physical punches and kicks. Alena spat.

'_He's very fast, but I wonder if he has any power,' _she thought.

Shinjo gathered energy in his hand and released it at Blood, but she countered it with a small blast of her own. Shinjo gritted his teeth and realized that there was no way he could beat her with his current level of power. Blood took a step towards him.

"If you answer my question, I may let you live. Where is Kenshin?" Blood asked with spite. "I must find and speak with him. He and I have something to settle."

'_Even though I can't fully control it, I will have to use my special attack. It will be the only way for me to defend against her power,' _he thought, taking several steps back. He raised his right hand high and gathered energy that shaped itself into a small white ball.

* * *

"You are a dim-witted one, coming in here with no sort of weapon to fight us with," laughed Bezel as he looked at the young lady standing before him. Her navy blue hair reached her shoulders.

"I _do_ have a weapon I can use against you."

"Oh, and what is that? Where is it?"

"Right behind you," Aki pointed to the object behind Bezel, who turned around in surprise.

"Tekkaman Blade?" he chuckled. Blade stood upright in surprise; what was Aki suggesting?

"Kisaragi Aki," grumbled Blade. "What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Blade," Aki softly pleaded. "You don't want to hurt us… you want to help your planet. Please… break out of the prison they locked you in!"

Blade lunged past Bezel and grabbed a stunned Aki by the throat.

"How dare you," he growled, "try to turn me from my true family."

"Blade…" she managed to gasp.

* * *

**Author Notes: **The rifle with Voltekker-like ammo that Freeman used was his creation -- based on his research on Blade's Voltekker weapon.


	24. The Brilliant Void

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part II: The Blood Saga_**)

**Chapter 24 – The Brilliant Void**

Soon, the energy ball was complete, and Shinjo threw it high above. It tore through the ceiling, creating a gaping hole to the air outside. When it stopped moving, it shined its light and exploded in brilliance. The air cleared, and the object glowed with the intensity of a white sun.

'_What is that thing?'_ Alena thought as she looked up at the ball of glowing light.

Shinjo felt his heart beat loudly, and his eyes bulged as his irises shrunk. Blood turned towards him and watched in horror as the man's body grew and expanded. The scouter on his eye fell to the ground and shattered. He unwrapped the tail hidden around his belly, and his clothes stretched and tore due to his body's expansion. Blood watched as Shinjo's hands turned into claws, and then into huge hands. He grew dozens of feet tall, and fur appeared all over his body. His mouth protruded, and huge fangs emerged from his gums. His eyes turned scarlet red, and he completed his transformation to the Saiya-jin Oozaru were-monkey form. He roared as he pounded his chest. Blood looked at the beast that stood seventy feet tall.

"What the hell are you… But anyway, large size doesn't always mean victory," Blood said as she drove her lance into Oozaru Shinjo's leg. He howled and grabbed the Tekkaman. Blood struggled to loosen herself from his grasp as he brought her closer to his face. The loud roar he emitted deafened her, but she blasted his hand with a Voltekker pulse. Oozaru Shinjo growled as he held his burnt fingers. With a roar, he smashed his other fist into Blood, sending her crashing into the far wall. Alena cried out in pain.

'_I must finish off this monster quickly,' _she thought. '_Or else I'll expend too much energy.'_

Alena roared, and soon a white aura surrounded her. She flew through the hole in the ceiling and hovered in front of the glowing ball. She turned around and saw the huge were-monkey snarl; it opened its large jaws and shot forth a potent energy beam. Blood dodged out of its path and saw the beam strike and obliterate the glowing ball. Within seconds, the beast began to slowly revert to its human from, and Alena sighed in relief upon seeing a naked, human Shinjo collapse to the ground unconsciously.

'_It was so stupid that it destroyed its own source of power,' _Alena thought. '_Now I must finish this place for good and move on to my final target – the Earth's Allied Military.'_

Alena gathered energy for several seconds until she had all the power she needed.

"Final Flash!" she yelled as a huge mass of light burst from her armored palms. She watched in ecstasy as the energy ball smashed through the roof of the Command Center. Within seconds it made its way down to its ground floor and exploded like a miniature atomic bomb. Everything within two thousand feet was destroyed, and Alena looked down at the smoldering rubble of the former base with satisfaction.

'_I'm finished here,' _she thought. '_Earth military, prepare yourselves.'_

* * *

Shinjo lay unmoving, in much pain, as he saw his opponent fly off. He had no idea how he had survived that attack. All around him lay the torn pieces of what used to be the Space Knight Command Center. Fortunately for the Earth, the deep underground levels of the base had been untouched, for they contained the escape routes and secret labs.

"Saki, Kenshin, I will come for you soon," he whispered to himself. "Until then, be safe."

* * *

Heavily burned from Blade's and Saber's Voltekker attacks, Goku and Vegita lay weakly on the floor, their power drained and their bodies injured. Yet, they would not give up so easily – even if their minds were disoriented completely. With grunts, both struggled to push themselves up and gather energy.

"Forget it!" yelled Bezel. Twin shots of powerful energy burst forth from his palms and slammed into the two Saiya-jin, sending them crashing brutally hard into the far wall. Spear and Saber approached.

"Take those two away back to your main base," Bezel ordered. Spear and Saber dragged Goku and Vegita, now unconscious, away and out of sight. Aki turned her eyes and cursed in her mind – she had failed to rescue them. She looked back towards Blade and again stared at his crimson irises through his visor. Aki struggled but managed to breathe in Blade's chokehold, and she gazed desperately at his eyes.

'_I will have to do it,'_ Aki thought, painfully placing her hand onto his arm. Bezel looked on with great interest as a soft glow outlined her hand.

* * *

All around him, there is nothing but white. The sky is white, and the floor is white. His red vest, red boots, and gray pants are the only traces of color in this colorless world. His eyes scan the emptiness in front of him; not a sound is made, not a sound is heard.

'_Where am I? What am I doing here?'_ he thinks. He had been sleeping, but now he was woken in this world of whiteness. Why has he been disturbed from his rest? His thoughts are interrupted as he hears a small noise behind him. Soon he feels something touching his shoulder, and he turns around. He sees a woman, a beautiful woman, who keeps her hand on his shoulder.

"_Blade…" _

_ "Aki… I haven't seen you in so long…" _

_ "Yes, it must have felt like forever in here hasn't it?" _

_ "Aki, where am I? Before I was in a black void. Now I'm here." _

_ "That black void is the jail in which they trapped you." _

_ "Then what is this place?" _

_ "This place is the fusion of my chi and your chi." _

_ "My chi?" _

_ "Yes, we all have it. Some people have developed it more than others. It is our life energy." _

_ "How did you get inside my chi?" _

_ "I have the special power that allows me to do this." _

_ "Aki, can you help me? Can you help me get out of here?" _

_ "Yes, Blade, I will try to help you, but I cannot force your chi. Only you have control over it." _

_ "I feel so trapped; there is nowhere to go…" _

_ "I know. The Radam side of your body has taken over your conscience." _

_ "Then what am I?" _

_ "Your sub-conscience." _

_ "Then what are you?" _

_ "My sub-conscience," _she replies.

_ "How can we be talking like this?" _

_ "The true being has far more powers than the ones humans possess in their every day life. I am tapping into some of that power. That power lies in the sub-conscience." _

_ "How are you able to tap into that power?" _

_ "My ability is a part of me. I had been born with it." _

_ "Aki…" _

_ "Yes?" _

_ "How do I conquer my Radam side? I feel as if I have no power left to fight it." _

_ "You do, Blade. A person's sub-conscience is far more powerful than his or her conscience." _

_ "But why do I feel so trapped?" _

_ "Because you've allowed yourself to be trapped." _

_ "What do you mean, Aki?" _

_ "You have a weakness that has allowed them to take over you." _

_ "Then we got to find it… and stop it," _Blade says.

* * *

"What do you want?" General Galt barked as he lay in his private quarters. He was back at Allied Military Headquarters, where they had refortified their defenses since Operation Sunset. The number of projects he had to manage was large, and he was about to enjoy a relaxing nap, only to be interrupted by a message that came in through the intercom.

_"Sir, the Space Knight Command Center has just been destroyed,"_ reported one of his lieutenants.

"You can't be serious," Galt said, bolting upright in his bed. "How did it happen?"

_"A Tekkaman gained entry from the inside and destroyed it, sir,"_ came the reply. _"By inspection of the photographs transmitted, we believe it's the same one that attacked here during Operation Sunset."_

"Any word from Commander Freeman?" Galt asked as he felt the sweat developing on his forehead. _'If that maniac Tekkaman destroyed the Space Knight base, it could be in the vicinity soon.'_

"No, sir. Commander Freeman had been killed in the attack," the lieutenant reported, his voice becoming agitated and nervous. "This just in, sir… the Tekkaman is heading here, sir, right here."

"What! I'm coming down to the Command Room this instant!" barked Galt before he raced out of his quarters. "Initiate defensive measures immediately!"

* * *

_"Where is this weakness?"_ asks Blade.

_"You are your own weakness; it resides within you." _

_ "But how do I find it?" _

_ "We will have to discover it together. What do you like?" _

_ "I like being alone." _

_ "Do you mean that?" _

_ "No, I guess not." _

_ "Why do you choose to be a loner?" _

_ "Because I am hurt." _

_ "What has hurt you so much?" _

_ "The Radam, they have hurt my whole family." _

_ "So they have taken away people very dear to you, and you feel alone." _

_ "Yes." _

_ "And so, you avoid other people so that you cannot get hurt in the same manner?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ "What about the people that care for you – your friends, us, the Space Knights?" _

_ "I do care about them, but I am afraid." _

_ "Afraid of what?" _

_ "Afraid that one day, I might lose them to the Radam as well." _

_ "So does that prevent you from opening up?" _

_ "Yes, it does." _

_ "And so you have closed your person to the rest of the world." _

_ "Yes." _

_ "Do you know that it is this that makes you weak?" _

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "You keep worrying about us, that we are a weakness to you. But in fact, that makes you weak." _

_ "That weakness has resulted in the Radam taking control of my body?" _

_ "It is one of them." _

_ "How do I overcome this weakness?" _

_ "Have faith in us, Blade. Have faith in the people who care about you. Have faith in the people that fight around you. We may die, but that is not your fault. It is in the destiny designed for each of us." _

_ "I lost my faith when my family was taken by the Radam. Spear and Saber are my brothers. Miyuki is my sister." _

_ "Incredible. How did you all receive your powers?" _

_ "The answer to that is something too horrid… too traumatic for me to tell you…" _

_ "What else do you fear?" _

_ "I fear that I won't be able to save the human race." _

_ "This is your own wavering self-confidence." _

_ "I suppose so." _

_ "You don't trust yourself, do you?" _

_ "No." _

_ "Why not?" _

_ "I allowed you to get hurt." _

_ "And this is why you don't trust yourself?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ "You thought that you weren't good enough to help me?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ "Here is your second weak point, Blade. You still expect this whole war to be a burden only on your shoulders. We are here to fight this together. Realize that you are not all powerful. Accept the fact that you cannot protect everybody all the time; it's only human. Trying your best is what truly counts." _

_ "I think I understand..." _

_ "Remember, this is not Blade versus the Radam. It is humanity versus the Radam. You want personal revenge because they captured your family." _

_ "I… I think so." _

_ "This vision of vengeance has clouded your thoughts. It allows you to anger easily. You want more power in order to defeat the enemy." _

_ "Yes." _

_ "And in those seconds when you became a Radam, the Radam side of your nature offered you that greater power." _

_ "Yes, but I did not want it. It was evil power." _

_ "Perhaps, but the side of you that wanted more power craved for it, didn't it?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ "And with the addition of your other two weaknesses, you could not hold a strong barrier against the Radam force invading your mind. You could not strengthen your mind enough to keep control of it." _

_ "…"_ Blade remains speechless.

_ "Your sense of vengeance is your third weak point. You can overcome it by fighting for the protection of the planet, not for revenge. Fight with clarity in mind, not clouded ness. This third weak point of yours is the greatest. You were not pristinely clear from the beginning; yet no human is. However, the Radam know about this weakness in us and, in your case, exploited it. They used it to turn you against us." _

_ "Aki, why are you doing all of this for me?" _

_ "Because I… I care for you, Blade." _

_ "I care for you too, Aki." _

_ "Blade, if you care for me, then conquer your fears once and for all. Use those solutions to wake up now, Blade, because you are hurting me. You are really hurting me badly. Use the last of my power to execute the answers to your fears. Use it to help your sub-conscience break out of its jail and beat your Radam conscious. Finally… open your eyes." _

* * *

"Aki? No… NO!" Blade yelled as he saw Aki's body slump. Her complexion had turned blue, and he saw her hands drop to her side. In an instant, he released his grip on her and roared as she fell to the ground. Her body began to spasm, for it struggled for air. Blade watched in silence as her body stopped its convulsions. He sighed in relief to himself, for she had started breathing again. Aki lay on the floor unconscious, drained physically as well as mentally.

"You!" Blade said, turning towards the disdainful Bezel. "You're the cause of all this!"

"Yes," Bezel extended his palm and fired a large energy blast, which smashed into Blade's chest and sent him crashing against the wall behind him. The blast badly damaged the torso region of his armor, and Blade breathed heavily as he tried to recover.

"I see that you have regained your humanity," Bezel smiled. "But it is of no consequence. You see, I still have my pet, Tekkaman Blood. She is my most powerful creation, and you are nothing but vermin when compared to her power."

Blade only cursed himself, attempting to overcome the pain endured from Bezel's attack.

"You see, Blade? You don't have a chance," the Radam sneered. "In fact, you can even take your sister lying there. The information that she will tell you may be important, but it will not make much of a difference to you. You will be too late to stop it anyway."

"She served as good bait, and Goku and Vegita are now in my possession," continued Bezel, stepping away. "I knew that this would work out to my advantage."

"Miyuki…" whispered an injured Blade, trudging forward.

"I have accomplished what I wanted," Bezel smiled. "I could crush you easily, Blade, but you won't pose a big threat to me. Goku and Vegita are more powerful than you will ever be, and I have defeated them now."

Blade gritted his teeth and looked back towards Aki, now unconscious.

"So best of luck to you," Bezel chuckled as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Miyuki…" Blade pleaded to himself as he cut her bindings. "Aki…"

With his fading strength, he carried both girls through the tunnel. Bezel's blast had truly done a number on him, and he couldn't think of a way in which to get them all back to Earth. At the end of the tunnel, Blade sighed with relief, for the Blue Earth was waiting there for them.


	25. Military Celebration

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part II: The Blood Saga_**)

**Chapter 25 – Military Celebration**

Galt started sweating profusely upon seeing the Tekkaman on the view screen. It was headed towards Allied Military Headquarters without a doubt. If the Space Knight Command Center could not stop it, would they be able to? After all, this Tekkaman had wreaked havoc the last time it was there.

"Launch the G6 surface to air missiles!" Galt ordered. Soon, twenty rockets were fired from the ground and headed for Blood. She dodged the missiles as they approached, causing some to collide and explode. The remainder of the missiles circled around and flew towards her. She turned around and rapidly shot darts out of her armor, piercing the remaining missiles and causing them to detonate.

"Huh?" she muttered when she heard noises coming from behind. Nine jets were making their way towards her, firing their mounted laser rifles. "If you have such a tough time destroying buggers with those, what makes you think that they will even scratch a Tekkaman?"

The jets approached in a V-formation. Blood headed for the point of the V and tore off its right wing, causing it to swerve out of control and crash into the ground. The other planes blazed past her but turned back, maintaining formation. She decided to tackle the plane on the leftmost end of the V. Again, she dodged any blasts they fired. When her target passed by, she turned and followed it with an even speed. With a grunt, she pushed the plane into the jet in front of it, causing them to collide and explode.

'_Three down, six to go,'_ she chuckled. She decided to do something more entertaining for the fourth plane. Deciding her target, she sped towards her next victim, soon landing on the cockpit and peering down at the pilot seated below. He looked up in terror, only to see the Tekkaman drill her lance through the glass casing and deep into his face. Alena then pulled her lance out and leapt off the plane.

The five remaining planes created a new V formation and again headed for her. This time, they released Sidewinder-4 missiles in succession, all of which exploded on her armor. The pilots cheered as they saw her engulfed with smoke; she surely must have perished with that assault. Yet, the center pilot of the V looked in horror as Blood emerged from the smoke and flew directly towards the nose of his craft. Blood used her jagged lance to tear the plane straight down the middle, cutting it and its pilot into halves.

"Four more whose blood will pour_,"_ Alena joked, soon getting tired of this. '_I really wonder why they keep coming __when they know I'm destroying them so easily… unless… they're buying time!'_

Alena roared in anger at having been so short sighted.

"The military must have been taking this precious time in order to evacuate," she grumbled to herself. "How could I have been stupid enough not to realize that?"

Frowning, Alena underwent her Phoenix transformation, allowing her for quick maneuverability. With a growl, she quickly burst through the bodies of the four remaining planes, fatally wounding all of the pilots. Seconds later, she finally noticed what was approaching in the distance – a serious attack indeed…

* * *

"Ultron bomb has been launched," the lieutenant reported to Galt, who rubbed his hands together.

'_Good, she had bought the distraction and foolishly played around with them. She has no idea about the weapon of destruction that is heading right for her,' _chuckled Galt. This would be his day of victory; this would be the day the President would personally compliment him for saving the military. This would be the day he would gain international recognition for the destruction of a true, malicious Tekkaman.

"One minute until impact, sir. Also, we've evacuated twenty percent," said the loyal lieutenant.

* * *

"Blade?" Noal watched his the monitor. He had been reclining in the pilot's seat, but he suddenly stood upright when he saw the Tekkaman carry the bodies of Aki and Miyuki. Noal quickly put on a suit and ran outside of the Blue Earth. Blade approached him and gently laid the two girls down on the ground.

"Noal," the Tekkaman whispered, "I'm back."

"You're back?" a cautious Noal asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"They don't control me anymore. I've become human again, and Aki helped me do that."

"How can I trust you?" Noal demanded. "What if you're tricking me right now?"

"If I really wanted to kill you, I would have done it already. The same goes for these two."

"I suppose," thought Noal, nodding. "I understand. Where are the rest?"

"Gone," whispered Blade, lowering his eyes.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" returned Noal, his voice edgy. "Where did they go?"

"They've been taken prisoner to the main Radam base."

"The main base? You mean it's not here on the Orbital Ring?"

"No," Blade answered gravely. "It's on the moon."

"Jesus," Noal whispered. '_So e__ven if we were to destroy this outpost, nothing would be achieved.'_

"There is no way we can search the entire moon and find it," Noal said exasperatedly.

"I know where it is," whispered Blade, falling onto the ground on his knees from exhaustion.

"Hey, Blade," blurted Noal, stepping towards his friend. "Take it easy."

"I have to go fight them… for what they've done…" Blade's voice cracked before he collapsed to the floor. Pegas soon emerged from the Blue Earth and de-transformed Blade. After all three of their bodies were stabilized in the craft, Noal piloted towards Earth, where they could receive proper medical attention. Bezel's blast had cut a wound into Blade's chest, and the man needed aid. Trying to make contact with the Command Center, Noal shook his head in frustration – no signal was coming through.

'_Is the signal being jammed?'_ he wondered to himself. '_Or did something happen down there?'_

* * *

"Ten seconds till impact… nine… eight… seven… six…"

* * *

Alena's eyes widened as the missile approached, realizing that it had to be extremely potent if it warranted the sacrifice of those pilots. Cursing, she quickly revealed the cells on her chest and released a sharp Voltekker blast, causing the weapon to detonate in an enormous white sphere of explosive energy. Its destructive power was colossal, and the heat inside the explosion of this nuclear bomb was unbearable.

Alena protected herself with a chi-generated shell.

* * *

"We did it!" the lieutenant yelled with euphoria. Cheers came from all around the room, and Galt sighed in relief. They had just witnessed the bright explosion fade away, revealing no trace of the monster.

'_Nothing could have lived through that. A horrid death, a true vaporization!'_ he nodded. Now his recognition would become a reality. It was merely a matter of time until the President heard of this victory.

* * *

"Space Knight Command Center, come in," Noal requested for the eighth time. "What's going on? There's no signal coming from them; it's almost as if it's not there. Why won't they respond?"

"Because it's _not_ there," whispered a dazed Blade, strapped to his chair. "It's been destroyed."

"You've been up here the whole time," Noal gasped. "How would you know that?"

Before passing out, Blade closed his eyes and explained the orders Bezel had given Blood.

* * *

"Congratulations, General," another high-ranking officer shook his hand. Galt nodded in return as he pictured the medal he would soon receive. Then, his thoughts were interrupted by a frenzied lieutenant.

"General! Incoming object. ETA, ten seconds!" the man yelled.

"What?" Galt said in sudden shock. '_No, it couldn't be.'_

Within moments, the large Commanding Room shook violently as a bolt of energy tore through the walls and smashed into the ceiling. Blood swooped through the hole that she had just created. Over a hundred personnel had been celebrating, and now their faces expressed pure terror. The devil had come.

"Where is your General?" Blood demanded as she flashed her eye. She peered around the room, observing a high platform on which a bald man stood. The bald man possessed a nasty scar on his scalp.

"Are you the General here?" she asked nicely, approaching Galt.

"No, he is," replied Galt as he pointed towards the high ranking official that had just shaken his hand. The official's eyes widened in horror, and he began to tremble as the Tekkaman moved towards him.

"Are you really?" Blood softly asked the man, extending her finger and gently stroking his cheek.

"Y… Yes," he replied, unable to defy Galt. He was willing to protect Galt, even if it cost his life.

"Liar," she said sweetly. "You know… I don't like liars."

The official began to run, but Alena released several sharp boomerangs from her lance, severing the man's legs at his knees swiftly. He collapsed to the floor and clutched his legs with agony, struggling to halt the bleeding. Alena softly shook her head and turned to face Galt, who backed away several feet.

"He was just a decoy for you, General, so his death is nothing but ordinary. Your demise, however, will be far more creative," Blood replied, vexed that they had used a nuke against her. Galt produced a blaster and fired at her eye. She batted it right back towards him, hitting him in the arm.

"Argh!" Galt groaned as he dropped the gun and backed up against the wall. All personnel in the room were scared stiff, unable to move. Galt gasped in fear as Blood lunged for him and grabbed his ankle. Pulling him effortlessly, she levitated several feet into the air, still holding his leg as he hung upside down.

"What are you doing—Argh!" the General was interrupted as he felt a sharp kick to his gut.

"Just playing with garbage," rasped Blood, enjoying the man's cries of pain from her strike.

"What…" the General gasped, trying to recover from the pain and the blood rushing to his head.

"What do I want from you?" Alena chuckled, putting the words in his mouth. With another growl, she smashed her knee into the man's groin, and Galt roared in agony.

"I don't want you to ever have children, you ugly bastard," retorted Blood.

"Argh!" the General continued to shriek, tears of pain how forming in his eyes.

"Look at how foolish you look in front of your men," she laughed. "How easily I have taken away your dignity, General."

"You've… done enough," the General blurted, his face still contorted in pain. "Just… let me go."

"No," Alena said, shaking her head. "You're going to have to earn your freedom."

"What…"

"Here, take my lance," Alena said, holding it out with her free hand. Galt refused to move.

"Now, come on, take it," the girl urged in a voice a mother would use with her children. The General, cursing his fate, reached out and took hold of the heavy weapon. An idea formed in his mind.

"Now, if you wish to escape," she smirked, "you'll have to cut off your leg – the leg I'm holding."

"What!" he roared in surprise. He had not expected this at all.

"If you don't take this offer, I will have no choice but to kick your head off. Take your pick."

"You beast," he seethed, glaring hard at his captor. "You devil."

"Don't waste my time, especially when I'm offering you a means of survival."

"I don't believe you!"

"You heard me," she warned, flashing a red eye. "If you cut off your own leg, I'll let you live."


	26. What Destiny Awaits?: End of Part II

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part II: The Blood Saga_**)

**Chapter 26 – What Destiny Awaits?**

"Well, what is it? I won't wait for your decision forever," Alena chuckled, but Galt refused to answer. With a quick stroke of his hand, he jabbed the Tekkaman's knee with the lance. However, it had no effect – his power was so weak in comparison to hers that the weapon only bounced off harmlessly.

"That wasn't very nice," she said, "or smart, either."

She soon turned him upright and seized her lance from his hand. She grabbed him by the collar and brought his face very close to her mask. Galt watched in fear as she flashed him a red eye, and he struggled to get free. Blood laughed and threw him towards the wall on the far side, and the man watched helplessly as the metal speedily approached him.

BANG! The noise echoed as he collided with the solid steel wall. He had used his hands to absorb most of the impact, and his head remained mostly intact. As he bounced off, Blood grabbed him and lodged her own lance horizontally into the wall. She kicked Galt hard in the rear, and he flew to the other side where he had originally been standing. Blood caught up with him and grabbed the General again. Below, all the men watched the display in silence.

"General, you should've taken the leg… you could've replaced it with a peg… but because you chose to incite me, it's now too late to beg!" she roared as she flung him back towards the steel wall. This time, he watched in true terror as the wall, and the jagged lance jutting out from it, approached him quickly.

"NO!" Galt roared as he got closer and closer… and shrieked in agony as he collided with the lance, feeling it tear through his torso and out of his backside. His body continued to slide along the length of the lance until he smashed into the wall, crushing his ribs and face. His head slumped, and his arms dropped to his side. He helplessly hung there and felt himself bleeding to death. Blood dislodged her lance from the wall, with Galt stuck on it at the other end. She playfully whipped it like a fishing rod, flinging him off. Blood smirked as she watched Galt sail through the air and fall towards the floor thirty feet below. He crashed through the computer terminals and lay still on his back, blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Now, who's next?" Alena asked loudly. All of the personnel began to scramble and run for their lives screaming, but Alena gleefully swooped down after them. The room quickly turned into a war zone.

'_Bezel-sama is waiting or me. I shouldn't waste any more time,'_ she said as she stood still in the air. She took her moments to gather energy, and she finally unleashed another Final Flash attack, this one far bigger than her last. She watched in glee as the entire complex exploded in an instant. People were immediately vaporized, as was any blood that was spilled.

'_Mission accomplished… relatively. I don't know where Kenshin and those other Space Knight personnel escaped, but they are not very important. If we could take care of Goku and Vegita, Kenshin will be easy to handle,'_ she thought, observing the warmth of the surrounding sunlight. Blood looked downwards and smiled at the smoldering rubble of Allied Military Headquarters.

'_I'm sure they have hidden levels below, but I don't care. I succeeded in giving them a scare.'_

Blood grinned in satisfaction as she flew away.

* * *

"So, Omega, I see you've done a fitting job raising these Tekkamen of yours," Bezel commented as he strolled around the main chamber of Omega's moon base vessel. He noticed three pods that had been ripening, ready to hatch soon. Spear and Saber stood upright and with full attention close by. Bezel turned towards the two new pods that occupied the room and chuckled as he glimpsed at its inhabitants.

"Lord Plague, are you transforming these two into new Tekkamen?" Omega asked.

"No," came the reply. "Goku and Vegita are far too powerful for the Tek-system to handle. If I tried to convert them, they would reject the process, reject the fail-safe mechanism, and probably even melt down the entire system. That is why they will not be transformed. Alena was much weaker than them at the time of her conversion, and thus she was able to go through the process."

"They why have you placed them in there?"

"These pods are a new invention of mine; they serve only to drain their occupants' energy. After all, two of the four power generators on the Orbital Ring have been destroyed, haven't they? These two young men would serve as excellent energy sources for your army. Their immense power could also be used to strengthen your Tekkamen servants."

"Excellent idea, my Lord," the mighty Omega bowed his head. "How does it work?"

"Well, the pod will first drain its inhabitant's energy until it is depleted from the man's body, thereby bringing the host close to the point of death. The inhabitant will then be fed nutrients and given time in order to recover. The process would keep repeating itself, over and over. Soon, the host's body will wear out and die, so this process is only finite. There were a few kinks I couldn't solve."

"Won't they be able to escape?"

"Not if we maintain the Wave Distortion Field on them at all times. They'll continue to exist in a state of blurred dizziness, and they will hardly realize what is happening to them. Poor boys, being forced into slavery and exploitation at such a young age," Bezel chuckled.

"Thank you for your help, Lord Plague," Omega said, and a long pause ensued. Omega looked at the small being in front of him and wondered how he could possibly be alive after a thousand Earth years. He had expressed his curiosity previously to Bezel, but the Radam King had evaded the question. Hopefully, he would answer this time.

"Lord Plague, if I may ask, how is it that you are still alive after all this time?"

"Omega, I did not every truly die," Bezel lied. He did not wish to go through the complicated explanation of how he actually returned to the plane of the living. "My body had been kept in a state of suspended animation. I was woken only recently, and your flagship was the first I approached."

"Thank you, Lord Plague," Omega said. Bezel only smiled to himself.

"Bezel-sama," a female voice said. Bezel turned the volume high on his communicator and looked at the holographic image of Alena, who delivered him the good news. Everything that she could destroy had indeed been destroyed.

"Excellent work, Alena," he praised her.

"What should I do now, Bezel-sama?"

"You are free to roam until I give you further instructions," Bezel switched off the transmitter.

"She is a good servant to you," chuckled Omega.

'_Yes, she is indeed a valuable asset,' _Bezel smirked.

* * *

"Oh, no," Noal muttered as he lowered the Blue Earth next to the remains of the Space Knight base. Climbing out of the craft and walking towards the rubble, Noal felt a nauseating feeling creep into his stomach upon witnessing the crushed corpses that littered the area. Many lucky ones had escaped, but a larger portion was not so fortunate. They had been slaughtered without mercy – killed without hesitation.

The Space Knight walked through the rubble, almost puking upon seeing the horrible deaths inflicted by Tekkaman Blood. One particular body caught his attention, causing him to fall weakly to his knees. Tears rolled from his moist eyes as he saw the mangled body of Commander Freeman lie crushed underneath a large slab of steel. The man felt faint upon seeing the expression on the fallen man's face – an expression of absolute horror.

"Freeman…" Noal choked as he continued to weep.

* * *

"… Oh my God," Aki whispered, feeling her throat tighten. She had woken up from her state of unconsciousness and had regained some of her strength. Noal had broken her the news, and she slowly lowered to the bloodied ground, crying hard for her fallen colleagues.

'_All of those people killed, people who had families… all they were trying to do is protect themselves. Tekkaman Blood… Tekkaman Blood… I hate you…you devil… How could you do that to him? To Chief Freeman? He was the best leader a leader could be… he was so kind to us… he cared so much for his crew… he was kind to you… and yet he had to suffer such a cruel and horrible fate… is there a God? If there is a God, where was he today? Where was he…'_

* * *

Noal and Aki sat together beside Miyuki and Blade, both sleeping in their beds. The two had taken them to a hospital that was in relatively good condition. Both of the patients had been immediately admitted and treated in the Emergency Room. Several hours later, they had been moved to a room in the upper floors. It was in this room where Noal and Aki sat, watching Miyuki and her brother rest. They could hear Miyuki's gentle breathing and prayed for the girl to recover soon. It wasn't long before Blade himself woke, only to be greeted by two relieved faces.

"How are you feeling, Blade?" asked Aki, giving him a soft smile.

"I should be alright," he answered, nodding at her. "I'm feeling pretty weak now."

"Yeah, Aki told me that that Bezel character really got you," said Noal, and Aki frowned.

"Just rest now," said Aki, placing her hand on Blade's. "The doctor said that you'd need a few days to recover. I'll be here with you and your sister."

"The Command Center…" started Blade, only to see Aki place a finger over her lip.

"Don't worry about it now," she assured him, trying to fight back tears.

"There are plenty of escape routes that people could have used to get away," explained Noal, trying to keep his voice steady. "I'm sure that everybody made it out of there in time."

"Good," replied Blade, weakening his grip on Aki's hand as he closed his eyes.

"After they recover," started Noal, "we'll have to regroup with the others… whoever is left."

"I know where some of the routes lead," nodded Aki, staring at the sleeping Blade. "They lead to another emergency facility hidden within a mountain several miles away. I'm sure they went there."

"The entire facility is hidden inside the mountain?" Noal asked quizzically.

"I believe so," replied Aki. "It is completely undetectable from the outside."

"How can we get in there?" wondered Noal. "The rubble must be covering all of the entrances to those secret passages that lead there."

"There are several hidden entrances near the mountain itself. We can get in through one of them," replied Aki as she turned her moist eyes towards Blade, looking peaceful as ever. "The only thing we have to do now is wait for them to recover."

* * *

An attractive girl walked across the intersection in the downtown area. Several young men turned to observe her charm. They waved, and she returned a small wave and a smile in response. She had just gotten a new outfit from a department store nearby, and she was hungry from all the work she had recently accomplished. Minutes later, she stopped by a bakery and glanced at the selection. Pleased, she walked in.

"How can I help you, miss?" the young clerk asked.

"I would like this, this, this, and this," the young woman pointed to four items.

"That will be ten—" he replied as he handed her a bag containing her choices.

"That's okay, I got it," a male voice said from behind her. The girl turned around to see a young handsome man, probably around twenty years of age, pull money out of his pocket and hand it to the cashier. The young man took the bag from the cashier's hand and gave it to the young woman.

"Why… thank you," she smiled warmly, narrowing her eyes. There was something about him that was strangely familiar – almost too familiar. The young man only nodded.

"It's nothing," he said calmly, knowing exactly who she was. _'She truly is pretty in person.'_

"What's your name?" she asked sweetly.

"Shinya. Aiba Shinya," Saber smiled coolly, flashing her his red irises. "And you are?"

"Alena," she smirked back. "Briefs Alena."

"A pleasure to meet you," he replied. The two sat down at a table and began to eat.

* * *

**End of DragonTek Part II: The Blood Saga**

**Author Notes: **So, what did you think of Alena/Blood? She's totally screwed stuff up for our heroes, hasn't she? And what is Shinya/Saber trying to do, getting all slick and suave around her? No worries, Goku and Vegita won't be turned into Tekkamen -- because Blood is good enough for Bezel. Are you enjoying the story so far? Think it needs improvement? Please review and let me know!

Thanks for reading so far, and DragonTek Part III is coming soon!


	27. Awakening

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part III: The Vengeance Saga_**)

**Introduction**

Five days have passed since the destruction of the Space Knight Command Center and the Allied Military Headquarters. With Blade out of commission, as well as each of the Saiya-jin warriors, the Radam utilized their opportunity for strengthening their numbers and performing small scale attacks. The Tekkaman known as Blood had wreaked sufficient havoc, and word of her brutal deeds spread wide among militaries around the world. Once a girl that had loved her planet, she single-handedly succeeded in crushing the Earth's chief resisting forces. Yet, the slaughter of soldiers was not all for which she was responsible. The blood of the relatives that she had so savagely murdered would forever taint her soul. It would only be a matter of time before the survivors returned to deliver punishment…

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Awakening**

"They look beautiful, don't they?" Spear chuckled, looking at the two pods glowing silently. Inside were the figures of two young men, both curled in a fetal position with their eyes closed. The first, sporting unusual disheveled hair, seemed to be dreaming peacefully. The other, possessing spiky black hair that stood upright, also seemed to be enjoying his rest. Both were recovering from the latest trial of the new pods invented by Bezel; the Radam had already absorbed an enormous amount of energy from them.

He leaned his head towards Goku's pod and whispered, "Serving the Radam is so grand, isn't it?"

"Do not bother them, Spear," his scarlet eyes glowed as he awoke from his respite. The warlord Omega stared at his servant, his new weapon that had defeated three warriors who previously were thought to be invincible. "We have just drained them of their energy; they need to rest well for the next round."

"Yes, Lord Omega; I cannot believe that the power from their first power transfer was enough to charge two bugger hives," gloated Spear, who turned to face his master. "Lord Plague's new invention is indeed marvelous. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"The High Lord has returned to my flagship, located near Pluto. He has ordered us to proceed with our conquest of Earth as planned," smiled Omega.

"Then what are we to do now?" asked Spear. "How do we finish this conquest?"

"I plan for us to simply wait here until our bugger army is fully charged. They will serve as our backup force," grinned the Radam Warlord, seeing Spear's surprised gesture.

"But Lord Omega, I thought we were going to invade the Earth again with the army!"

"No, that is what I had originally told you. However, I had lied a little," came the reply. "The spore plants that have been growing on the surface below for all these weeks are also eager for action."

"How do you mean?"

"In two days time, the purple spore plants will bloom and awaken. Then, the real conquest of Earth will occur. Those spore plants are our true army and key for total domination."

"I understand, Lord Omega. I did not realize the plants had matured so quickly," replied Spear, realizing Omega's ultimate plan. They were not there for destroying Earth's population completely; they were there only to capture humans in order to convert them into more Radam Tekkamen soldiers. The initial invasion's purpose was to reduce Earth's population in order to ease this portion of Earth's conquest.

"I pray that you can wait patiently for two days, Spear?" Omega asked sarcastically.

"I certainly can, for the show afterwards will be priceless," Spear grinned, flashing his eye.

* * *

It was too hazy for her; all she saw were green blurs around her as she felt herself plunging… falling far and long. She could do nothing else but scream as she continued her rapid descent. She could feel the warmth of somebody close by, somebody holding on to her hand. But why was she falling? She felt the sharp pain of hitting the ground below; yet, the ground soon became soft. She continued to scream as a terrifying sound carried her away, a sound that would thunder in her ears and haunt her. The only thing that comforted her was a soft voice that breezed by her; it was a voice of the light… a voice of hope.

"_ioyi… ino…ioyi…ino_" it continued to call.

'_That voice…' _she thought as its words melted into new ones.

"_Takaya… Takaya…" _

* * *

"Takaya… Takaya…"

Aki's eyes opened suddenly, realizing from where the voice had come. She looked down at the young woman lying on the hospital bed in front of her. She was alone with Miyuki for the time being; Blade and Noal had briefly stepped outside. Aki noticed Miyuki's eyes flutter open shortly thereafter.

"I'll get them right now," whispered Aki, and she ran out of the room. Soon, the three of them rushed back into Miyuki's room along with a doctor. The doctor told them to stay back while giving her a quick examination. The only response Miyuki gave was that she wanted to speak with her brother again.

"Miyuki," Blade whispered as he stepped forward, sitting down next to her and taking her hand into his. It felt as if it had been eternity since he had seen her. He was finally reunited with his sister.

"Miyuki, I'm here for you now."

"Takaya-oniichan…" she trailed off. "I've missed you… the real you."

"I'm so sorry for what I'd done. I hurt you badly, and I allowed Saber and Spear to hurt you."

"No, oniichan," she responded with a soft smile. "You were controlled by them. You couldn't help it yourself. The Radam are too strong against our human minds."

"But Miyuki, my evil nature was the cause of the suffering you are feeling now," he frowned.

"Put it behind you, Takaya," she whispered. "You're back with us again… and our last hope."

"No, Miyuki, now we can fight this battle together," he softly responded. "You're with me now."

"Our brothers must be defeated, but…" Miyuki trailed. '_But I won't be able to help much longer.'_

"But…?" he asked her worriedly. He stood up, placing a hand on her warm forehead.

"But…" Miyuki continued. "Kengo and Shinya aren't the only ones we'll have to fight."

"Yes, I know," Blade responded. "Warlord Omega and Tekkaman Plague still remain."

"That's not all," Miyuki continued. "Three more warriors are ready to emerge from the system."

"What!" whispered Noal in disbelief. He turned to see Aki's face, which had turned a pale white.

"Tell me who they are, Miyuki," Blade responded desperately, gritting his teeth. He was truly worried now, for he was the only fighter for Earth still functioning. Even Goku and Vegita had been captured; they were out of commission. Blade cursed, wondering whether he could stand up to so many.

"Their names are Scimitar, Masamune, and Shuriken. They are the last of the Tekkamen that Omega can produce. After they're hatched, all the crew members will have been accounted for," Miyuki said sadly. "Brother, you must defeat them. Otherwise, the Radam will have won."

'_Five Tekkamen…' _thought Blade. It was bad enough that his sister was in such bad condition. With his mental state, there would be no way that he could hold his own against all of his enemies alone.

'_If only Goku and Vegita could fight…' _he silently wished.

"Takaya, there is something else that I have to tell you," Miyuki continued, getting even more serious. Noal and Aki looked at her with undivided attention, their expressions indicating shock and stress.

"Miyuki, you can tell us later," he responded softly. "You need to rest now, not exert yourself so much. I don't want anything to happen to you. You're back with me, and you're going to survive."

'_I wish… that were the case…'_ she thought. "No, I must tell you now – before it's too late."

Blade said nothing but continued to look into his sister's moist eyes.

"Takaya, I came here to tell you about those spore plants – the purple trees growing all over our planet surface…" her voice began to weaken, but she regained composure. "Very soon, the plants will finish maturing… and bloom. Then, they will start their attack."

"Their attack?" asked Noal skeptically. "How can those harmless plants attack anybody?"

"They certainly do look harmless, don't they?" Miyuki softly smiled. "That is why they are the perfect secret weapons. They are why the Radam always win."

"Yes, they are good secret weapons," Aki whispered. "Because they appeared so benign for such a long time, we didn't make many efforts to remove them. They baffled even our best scientists, and we guessed that they were simply a food source for the enemy."

"No, they are far from being food sources," Miyuki replied. "They are the trump card. When they bloom, they will resemble those very pods that had converted my family into Radam Tekkamen warriors."

"What!" Aki choked. '_This must be a nightmare… I am living in my own nightmare.'_

"When they become Tekka-pods, they will engulf millions of people," Miyuki said sadly. "From them will emerge a whole new army of warriors loyal only to Radam, who will eliminate the survivors of humanity and reap Earth. Just as with our brothers, it will be humans who will ultimately destroy humans."

"How do we stop this from happening?" Blade asked with desperation.

"I don't know, Takaya," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I pray that you will find a way to destroy those plants… Brother, I need to rest… when I wake up, I hope you can answer your question."

"Miyuki…" Blade whispered, and his sister soon fell asleep. He turned to look at Noal and Aki, both deep in thought. "We have to take her to the mountain base and regroup with the Space Knights."

* * *

"Alena, I'm glad we had dinner tonight," he smiled. Ever since the last attack, he had been pursuing her. Perhaps it was incestuous; after all, they were now both part of the same Radam family. It was hard to imagine that such a seemingly gentle girl as she was responsible for so much devastation.

"I'm really glad you came with me to this fine restaurant," he continued in a low tone.

"Okay," Alena pretended to care. She had thought Shinya was cute, and she had even given him a chance. Yet he was quite strange, to say the least. Alena still had strong feelings for Son Goku, the boy with whom she had originally fallen in love. Nothing had made her happier than knowing that he had begun his service to her new family. Her thoughts were interrupted once again by an annoying Shinya.

"So, would you like to do this again?" he smiled, looking into her eyes.

"Perhaps," she replied half-heartedly, peering up from her watch and appreciating the lights of the city. Shinya, or Saber, had treated her to dinner at a Chinese restaurant and called a cab to pick them up.

"Well," muttered Alena, biting her lip. "I must be off now."

"Aren't you going to take the taxi?" Shinya asked quizzically.

"You can take it. Besides, Radam shouldn't rely on petty human technology," Alena replied as she turned around and began to walk away. "Good night, Shinya. Maybe our paths will cross again."

"Good night, Alena," Shinya said, noticing her practically brush him aside. '_She is certainly beautiful, but I don't think this is going to work. The girl doesn't appear to like me very much.'_

* * *

Alena walked calmly down the dark street, lit softly by the remaining working street lamps. Around the city, the spore pods continued to grow ever so silently. A thin smile crept across the young girl's face, for the time for the plants' activation was imminent. The true conquest of Earth was coming.

The young woman's thoughts were interrupted as she heard footsteps coming close to her. She had reached a dark section of the lonely street; there was not another light for over a hundred feet. Within a few seconds, a bright flashlight shone in her face. It was a large, gruff man sporting a goatee and a cigar.

"It's her," he said; Alena turned, only to see a pistol aimed at her. "You're coming with us, bitch."

"You're calling _me_ a bitch?" she posed. There were two men in total, and she was in the middle.

"Yeah. If you don't cooperate with us, Shura, we'll just kill you right here. Got that, princess?"

'_I see. They have me confused with some girl named Shura,_' she thought to herself. '_I could take them out so easily, but that would be no fun. Besides, I wouldn't want to get my new black dress dirtied.'_

"Please don't hurt me," Alena began to beg. "I'll do whatever you want!"

"That's more like it," the second man replied. "The boss got a bit annoyed with you. He would like to see you again. Houji, tie her up and get her into the car. We're gonna get a good reward for you."

'_The boss?'_ she wondered. '_They must be local yakuza (gangsters).'_

* * *

The two still looked peacefully asleep. Milly looked down at Kenshin and Saki, both bandaged and lying in their infirmary beds. They were now in stable condition and seemed to be recovering quickly. Both had broken bones and some burns remaining from their last encounter. The remaining survivors of the Space Knights were in their secret mountain base, hidden by the rock above. This underground base was somewhat smaller than the primary base, which had been completely destroyed by Tekkaman Blood.

Yet, Blood had only destroyed its aboveground levels, not its subterranean ones. The hidden, secondary mountain base directly connected to the hidden levels, which contained top-secret, cutting-edge technology. Honda and Levin now had full access to it and had already begun to work on the next project.

"Please wake up," Milly softly begged Kenshin and Saki, covering her face with her hands.

"It'll be all right," Levin said as he entered the room and touched her shoulder. He considered how stressed Milly was – not only had they lost Commander Freeman, they hadn't heard from their friends.

'_Where are Noal and Aki?' _he wondered. _'And Goku and Vegita? Do they know about all this?'_

"What do we do, Levin? We have to keep fighting, but who's going to lead the Space Knights?"

"Milly, I think you should lead the Space Knights for the time being," Levin smiled.

"Me?" she asked, surprised. "How can I lead the team? I'm only sixteen."

"So what?" came the reply. "You have been around Commander Freeman the most out of all of us here. You have seen first-hand his thinking process and what he goes through before making a decision. You've almost been like a personal aide; I'm sure deep down inside of you, you know how to run things."

"I… guess you're right…" Milly trailed off. "I have observed the Chief a lot."

"I agree with Levin," came a voice from behind them. "After all, we do need a leader, and you're the next best around here. Neither Levin nor I am fit to do it."

"Thanks, Honda," came Milly's soft reply. She was chosen to be a Space Knight, and directing the group should not have been a task out of her grasp. She knew where Freeman kept most of his secret files, and she had a good knowledge of the top-secret labs located underground of the primary base.

"Freeman would want us to be strong and keep fighting," Milly said. "I will honor his wish."

* * *

**Author Notes:** Just a word of warning. This saga will probably be the slowest one, so I request your patience with it :) It will provide a lot of explanations and will lay the groundwork for the final two sagas (four and five). Also, please don't forget to review and let me know what you think -- regardless of whether you think the story is good or sucks/needs improvement. Thanks!


	28. Dragonball Found

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part III: The Vengeance Saga_**)

**Chapter 28 – Dragonball Found**

"Here we are, back at the base," Noal muttered, looking down through the window of the Blue Earth. In front of them all lay the crumbled, smoldering remains of the Space Knight Command Center.

"What's the plan now? Should we go directly to one of the new base's entrances?" he asked.

"We can't go with the Blue Earth," replied Aki. "Or the secret base could be spotted from above."

"I guess you're right," Noal agreed. "But do we just leave it here? What if we need it?"

"We can use the underground tunnels to get back here," she said. "We'll just have to be careful and avoid being noticed by any of the Radam. If they discover the secondary base, that'll be the end of it."

"But the underground passages are buried below all this rubble. We'd have to dig through it all."

"Well, I could transform and unblock the entrance," Blade suggested. "It shouldn't be that hard."

"No, Takaya," Aki replied as she turned around, looking at him in the eye. He gave her a startled reaction; it had been the first time she had called him by his real name. Aki gave him a slight smile, knowing that he would like being called by his original name, a name that symbolized his humanity.

"If you transform, your actions could be detectable by somebody since it would cause a lot of noise. We have to get there as quietly as we can. Besides, if you undo the rubble and lay the entrance to the tunnels exposed, then any survivors from Blood's attack would be endangered," Aki explained.

"She's right," a voice said from behind them. The three turned around in surprise to see Miyuki walk through the hatch and down the ramp of the craft. She stopped midway and looked at her brother.

"Miyuki! You should have stayed on your stretcher. We were going to take you out very soon."

"No, Takaya," she answered. "I can walk now. I don't want to be more of a burden to you guys."

"Miyuki…" Blade trailed off. He saw the thick cast worn around her left arm, protecting the huge wound that Saber had inflicted. The doctors had almost resorted to amputation but were able to save it from getting infected. Walking down the ramp, she looked like a strong young girl. She undoubtedly felt the pain in her left extremity, but she could not allow that to be an obstacle at such a critical time like this.

Aki smiled, admiring the courage that the girl had; many other people she knew would not have been able to handle it. She remembered her own teenage years, when she had been growing up with the Space Knights. That had seemed so easy when compared to what Miyuki must have been going through.

"This way," Aki said softly, walking towards the brush. Noal locked the Blue Earth by remote, and the four headed for the dense forest behind the primary base. Takaya brushed aside the branches that hindered his sister's path, and he ensured that she stayed by his side.

"It should take several hours to trek there," Aki stated.

"Aki," Noal whistled. "How do you even know about this path? I mean it's not even a real path."

"If _someone _had kept up to date with their emergency packet, they'd know it too," Aki smirked.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Noal said tersely as he put his hand through his hair.

"Why is that?"

"At least the Chief didn't give you that special information exclusively," he replied, satisfied.

"Noal, I can't believe you'd think that at a time like this," she scowled.

* * *

The two men led Alena through the long, dimly lit hallway. She was in the basement of some hidden facility. She was surprised as to how expansive the underground part of the complex was; the corridors were lengthy and many in number. On both sides lay small rooms, almost resembling jail cells.

'_What is this place?'_ she thought, sneaking peeks into several rooms, observing young females imprisoned in their little cells. Some of them appeared to be as young as eleven; others were several years older than her. She continued to walk along as she felt the barrel of the man's pistol burrow into her back.

"Keep moving," Houji said gruffly. "We're in a hurry, and we don't need you to be so slow."

"Sorry," she muttered. "What are these girls doing here?"

"What kind of question is that, Shura?" the second man snapped. "You know they're prostitutes."

'_Exploiting the female population, I see,'_ she thought disgustedly, now planning to have a good word with their boss. "How much farther to go, and what does he want to do with me? This place sucks."

"I told you to shut up, bitch!" Houji barked. With that, he slapped her across the head, causing her expression to momentarily turn into one of anger. Yet, she forced herself to calm down and keep walking.

"Just keep moving, and don't say another word," the short man instructed.

* * *

He stood erect on the deck of his ship and folded his hands behind him. Looking through the long window, he observed the stars as the craft silently moved towards the planet Jupiter. He could see the faint reflection of his piercing yellow eyes in the window, and he welcomed the soft hum that permeated through the entire vessel. His lonely thoughts were interrupted by footsteps that approached.

"Lord Plague, should we proceed to head towards the planet Earth?" the figure asked. Bezel turned around to face the admiral that was speaking to him. It was the highest-ranking official on Omega's flagship, next to Omega and Bezel. The figure was of tall stature. His skin was of a dark green, and he had small green antennae pointing out from his head. The admiral saluted his master and knelt before him.

'_Oh yes, the Namek again,'_ Bezel thought, motioning for the alien to stand. This green creature was the only one from his planet that had been converted to a Radam. The reason was that he used to be the guardian of the planet Oza, on which a weak race had resided. Almost none of their people survived the Tek-conversion process. As Oza's guardian, he had tried to stop Radam but had been captured quickly.

"No, Admiral Stake," Bezel replied. "We are to wait here for now."

"If I may ask, Lord Plague, why cannot we attack Earth now? Our soldiers have been waiting here for weeks, and they are growing restless."

"Are you questioning my actions?" calmly asked Bezel as he faced the Namek, who gulped even though he was much taller than the high lord. Admiral Stake apologized and hung his head.

"I do not care if these warriors are eager; they are to wait here for the time being," Plague continued. "Now leave me at once, and do not bother me unless you have something important to report."

"As you wish, Lord Plague," the Namek bowed before he left the deck.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes but shut them again as the glaring light from above flooded into his pupils. He tried to move but found that he was strapped to some sort of bed. There were bandages around his chest and part of his face. Even his arms were covered, and he realized the pain of the skin burns that had scorched his body. The boy felt a bit dizzy as he opened his eyes again; this time, he adjusted to the light. As he turned his head, he saw another girl lying on a bed not too far from his. She had not yet awakened and was soundly asleep. The boy turned his head and looked at his own body. He felt terrible.

"Kenshin, you're awake," a girl said softly, stepping into the room. She was five feet tall and had shoulder-length brown hair. In her right hand were several thick files, and in her left was a cup of cocoa.

"You've been asleep for a long time now."

"Who are you?" he asked through the increasing pain he felt. "And where am I?"

"My name is Milly. I'm a Space Knight, but our base was destroyed," she replied gravely. "You were still unconscious when the enemy attacked, so we moved you here to this secret, secondary base."

"The Command Center was completely destroyed?" Kenshin wondered. "Impossible."

"It was… But you're safe here. We're hidden under a mountain. All entrances are camouflaged."

"I see… but for the enemy to destroy the base like that…" he whispered. "Was it a Tekkaman?"

"It was that girl Alena we'd treated. She double-crossed us in the last mission and came down, slaughtering everyone," Milly said, her voice shaking. "I learned she even brutally killed the good Chief."

The boy cursed to himself, clenching his fist and regretting that he had let her live. He had felt that she would turn on them again and re-join Radam. Now, she was out there, loose and unchecked.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Kenshin said softly, hanging his head. Milly began to shed tears, and he reached over and took her hand. He realized she hadn't seen death as he had. He had witnessed it first hand, first with the children at his sister's school, then the soldiers Alena had killed, and finally his father.

"It's okay to cry. Let it out as much as you can."

"Thank you, Kenshin," she replied, standing upright and wiping her tears moments later. "I have to be strong. I'm the Space Knight Commander for the time being, and I should get back to my work…"

"Thank you all for what you've done," he smiled. "If you hadn't cared for me, I would've died."

"Yes, we still don't know what technology they used to neutralize you, but we'll figure it out. After all, we _are_ the Space Knights; we always find a solution," she gave a soft grin. "Keep resting more, Kenshin, we'll need your strength when they attack next time. And believe me, they will attack again."

* * *

"Brother, can we stop for a little while?"

"Sure." Aki and Noal turned to see Takaya help Miyuki sit on the ground. They were still in the middle of the woods, continuing their trek towards the entrance to the secret base. An hour had already passed, and the temperature was rising quickly. Aki estimated that there were several more hours to go.

"Are you hungry?" asked her brother. "Do you want water?"

"Yes," she smiled softly. Takaya nodded and took out his canteen, and she gulped the liquid down. Takaya offered her some food, and she ate that as well. Miyuki grinned, thanking her brother.

"No need to even mention it," he shook his head. "I'm just glad that you're here."

"Me too," a faceless voice startled them all. They turned their heads frantically to see the source of the speech, but to no avail. "I always love reuniting with my family, even if they are traitors."

"Saber…" Takaya trailed off. Out from behind a tree stepped his twin brother, in his human form.

"You bastard," Noal growled, quickly drawing his blaster pistol, ready to pull the trigger.

"I wouldn't be so foolish," Shinya said as he began approaching them, showing off his red irises. The closest to him were Takaya and Miyuki; behind them were Aki and Noal. "If you pull that trigger, the only thing you will manage to do is royally irritate me. I would remember that the next time I transform. Besides, even if you kill me now, it won't really make a difference in the grand scheme of things."

"The spore plants…" said Noal to himself, tensing his finger. He aimed at Saber's forehead.

"Yes, they will take over this planet's people, and there's nothing you will be able to do about it."

"Why are you here, Saber?" Takaya cut in. "And why were you following us?"

"I'd wanted to see your destroyed base with my own eyes. Then I sensed you inside this forest."

"We're looking for any survivors that might have escaped into these woods," Aki calmly lied.

"Oh, it's you," Saber narrowed his eyes. "You're Takaya's woman, aren't you? I heard you did quite a job reverting him back to his human self, and I'm curious about it. Why don't you show me how?"

"Don't come any closer!" warned Takaya, now starting to get annoyed. '_What's he up to?'_

"I won't harm anybody, at least not yet. Mind if I join your search for survivors?" he smirked.

"Please get out of here, Saber," Takaya said softly. "We're not bothering you."

"Your mere existence is bothersome, brother," replied Saber, narrowing one eye.

"I too think you should leave," another voice called. A man revealed himself from behind Saber.

'_Shinjo?'_ Aki wondered to herself. _'__Where did he come from?'_

"And who might you be?" Saber mumbled as he turned his head.

"Kawahashi Shinjo," came the reply. The man was injured, with cuts and bruises over his body and face. His left thigh was bandaged, and he walked towards Shinya with a slight limp. "And yourself?"

"Aiba Shinya," Saber said almost politely. "Or you could call me Tekkaman Saber."

"Saber," Shinjo laughed. "If you don't get out of here, you won't have a damn chance."

"Blade himself is weaker than me," came the reply. "And you honestly think that a cripple like yourself can stand a chance again a Tekkaman? You must have lost your mind."

"Have I?" returned Shinjo as an evil grin spread across his face, and he hit his fists together.

"Well, anyway, I'm not here to fight you. My original purpose was to deliver a message."

"Oh?" asked Takaya. "Then get on with it… brother."

"I now know that Miyuki has told you the virulence of the spore plants, but she probably does not know how to stop them. There is only one way to defeat those plants," Shinya smiled. "Cutting them will only result in spilling their contents, allowing those contents to form into more plants. You can try to vaporize them with bombs, but that may not work completely either. The entire body of the plant has to be destroyed, or else it will be able to regenerate itself. And in order to vaporize the plants completely, you'll have to use huge explosives that will wipe out the roots under the ground. With such bombs, you may also kill millions of innocent people hiding in the city in which the plants reside. Quite a dilemma, isn't it?"

"I don't believe you," Noal sneered rudely. Saber turned to look at the obnoxious man.

"Fine, then try it for yourself, and you'll see that your efforts would be wasted," he smiled.

"So then, how do we do it?" asked Takaya, trying hard to keep his voice controlled. He was still extremely angry with his brothers for their having turned him into a Radam warrior. Yet, if he lost his temper now, they would lose an opportunity to learn some vital information.

"I'll tell you, but first…" Shinya smirked, pointing at Aki. "Give me your woman."

* * *

They finally reached their desired floor. The elevator doors opened, only to reveal a dark corridor in front. The two men escorted Alena through the hallway, and she noticed the secret guards hidden in the corridor's notches. Each possessed a powerful laser rifle along with an assortment of other items. Alena realized that these two-dozen men must have been the Boss' personal guard.

"Here we are," Houji said as they approached the large steel door. After three security clearances, they passed through another large door into the Boss' room. Alena observed all around her and raised her eyebrows in appreciation. It was a rather large chamber for one man, almost the size of a grand ballroom.

'_Very rich,'_ she thought, noticing the jewelry, vases, and statues exhibited in solid plastic casings throughout the dark room. Two items in particular caught her interest. The first was a sword, encased in an extremely fancy and golden plated sheath. It hung on the wall. The second was on the other side of the room – Alena appreciated the soft orange glow that it emitted. That too lay in a secure, transparent casing.

"I'm glad you could come back to us, Shura," a bodiless voice said.

"I missed you so dearly, Boss," Alena replied with a fake smile. A tall clean-shaven man emerged from a hidden door and walked straight towards her. He examined her face and gave a disapproving look.

"Boss… you… you mean, she's not Shura?" Houji stuttered.

"No. She's not Shura at all, but they would appear alike, especially at night-time," the tall man frowned. "But of course, we can't let my two men's efforts go to waste. Take her to the brothel quarters."

"You run a prostitution ring, don't you?" Alena scowled. "And you want to make me a whore?"

The boss only chuckled and lit a cigarette. He nodded at his two henchmen.

"You cowards," she sneered. "I can see how much protection you're getting down here. All those fellow humans of yours are suffering up on the surface, and you're down here enjoying your own security."

"I don't care what you think about me," the boss replied. "Get her out of here."

As Houji reached for her, Alena stuck out her fist and socked him in the face. The boss scowled as she raced for the decorated sword on the wall. The two henchmen pointed their weapons, ready to fire.

"Don't even think about shooting at her," the boss said suddenly. "If you miss, you may damage my other precious items in here. You know that would anger me far more than if she were to run away."

The two men continued to aim at her as she walked towards them. She unsheathed her sword and marveled at the beauty of the katana blade underneath. The metal of the blade seemed unbreakable, and the hilt was extremely comfortable to hold. Above all, the length of the sword felt very light.

"In your hand, young lady, is my most prized katana, Kotukari," the boss continued to puff on his cigarette. "I suggest you put it back right now, or my men will have to put an end to you."

Alena ignored him and took one step towards the orange ball at the other end of the room.

"Kill her," the boss ordered, calmly nodding to his henchmen. Before they could pull the triggers on their laser pistols, Alena swung around and sliced open Houji's midsection with her new weapon. The man collapsed to the ground, desperately clasping his lethal wound. His accomplice pulled the trigger but gasped as the girl disappeared and reappeared right next to him. Before he could turn, she drilled her weapon straight through his neck, severing his jugular vein. Alena moved out of the way before a single drop of spraying blood could ruin her black dress. The shocked boss watched his men breathe their last.

"Now, you will tell me what that orange ball is," Alena said, walking towards the sweating man.

"It… it is a Dragonball…" the boss replied, his cigarette falling out of his mouth and onto the floor. He backed away several steps, but she continued to approach. "You can take it, just leave me be!"

"Not before you tell me what it is used for," she said, pointing the tip of the sword at his forehead.

"It's just an ornament…" he stuttered.

"That's a lie, and let me tell you… I don't like liars," Alena smiled slyly.

"Yes… Yes! I will tell you…" he replied, shaking, and he gave her an explanation. Alena looked at the reflection in his irises and saw several men standing by the doorway. She turned around and fired a chi blast, baking them instantly. The boss almost wetted his pants upon hearing the agonizing cries of his helpless men, and he turned to run. Alena smiled as she appeared before him, stopping him in his tracks.

"When I finish killing you, I'll free your disgusting brothel," she sneered. Gutting him thereafter, Alena approached the exhibit housing the orange ball. With a quick stroke of Kotukari, she broke the casing and soon held the five-star Dragonball before placing it into a bag she found close-by. In the bag, she also placed jewelry and other items of interest, and she walked back down the long, dark corridor.

* * *

The girls and ladies cried with mixed emotions. Some were ecstatic at being freed; others were horrified at seeing the hall littered with yakuza corpses. Alena led them outside and watched as they fled.

"Thank you!" a woman in her early twenties cried as she hugged Alena, who nodded in response.

_'__They've now left their state of bondage, only to enter their next state of servitude in due time _ _ –_ _ under Radam. Inevitably, many will be captured and converted by the plants,__' _Alena thought, marveling at the decorated blade in her hand. _'__I guess I wouldn't mind having a few more female Tekkamen around__…__'_


	29. An Unreasonable Demand?

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part III: The Vengeance Saga_**)

**Chapter 29 – An Unreasonable Demand?**

'_He's very cute,'_ Milly smiled, peering at the resting Kenshin. They were both of the same age, yet she was a Space Knight while he was still in high school. That didn't really make a difference to her, for she had already decided to ask him out on a date after this whole ordeal was over.

"How is he doing?" Levin asked, entering the infirmary room and giving her a cup of cocoa.

"Thanks, Levin. He seems to be fine for now… just resting, that's all," she replied, smiling.

She had been reviewing several of Freeman's files for the past hour. She had learned a lot of interesting information, a lot of which involved Blade. One report was particularly interesting. It was about half a page long and gave a summary regarding Blade's possible past. It mentioned a deep space expedition, led by a man named Aiba Kouzou. One of his sons' names was Takaya, and a note at the top said that Blade's real name might indeed be Takaya. Milly decided that she would check up on that later.

"I've started designing the Sol-Tekkaman unit in the Hawking Labs down below. I don't know how or when Commander Freeman thought up of this," Levin started.

"Yes, it's surprising how much he had kept hidden from us," Milly replied softly.

* * *

"WHAT?"

"Don't sound so surprised Blade. Do you really think I would give you that information that easily?" asked Shinya with a snicker. "I thought it was obvious that I would want something in return."

"I'm not going to let you have her," Blade said, now very annoyed. "You bastard."

"Fine with me; I guess you'll never figure out how to defeat those plants," Shinya continued. He watched Aki's face; it had turned a bit paler, and he could tell that she was a bit scared. "See you."

"Wait!" Aki called out, and she slowly walked towards the evil twin. Blade looked worriedly at her and tried to get in her way, but Aki nodded at him and gently brushed him aside. With a few more steps, she stood about three feet in front of Shinya.

"I will come with you," she whispered. "Now please tell us the secret."

Without another word, Takaya's twin stepped towards the young lady and placed his right arm around her back. He touched her cheek with his left hand and brought her face towards his. Aki breathed hard as she realized what Shinya had truly wanted – not even a second had passed until he brought his lips onto hers. Takaya steamed as he watched his evil brother kiss the girl he had begun to care about.

'_Her lips are so warm and soft_,' Shinya thought, truly enjoying the moment even if she wasn't returning the kiss. '_My, does this feel good – to feel the good parts of humanity again. And she's pretty.'_

Takaya fumed as he watched the two. He paid careful attention towards Aki and truly wondered if she was enjoying it. If so, that would really make him mad. Takaya interrupted his own thoughts when he let out a gasp; a small white glow had appeared around Aki's lips.

_"Shinya, are you there? It's me, Aki…" _

_ "Aki… I hardly know you… Where am I? What am I doing here in this white void?" _

_ "Our sub-consciences are speaking now to each other. Wake up, Shinya… the Radam have taken over your body and your mind…" _

_ "How do I wake up, Aki? Please help me…please don't let me hurt Takaya…" _

_ "Wake up, Shinya… wake up, now…" _

"What are you doing?" Saber growled, opening his eyes and pushing her away. "How dare you!"

"Wake up, Shinya; I know you're in there," begged Aki softly, yet desperately. He snorted.

"Well, at least I've learned something very useful. What you did to me was probably what you did to my brother. Now I know your little secret – you had talked with the real Takaya trapped inside and succeeded in bringing him out. Lord Omega would be quite interested in hearing about your ability."

"I gave you what you wanted, Shinya," cut in Aki, cursing that her ability was now known. She turned to a surprised Noal, who had no idea she had powers of any sort. He felt hurt she'd never told him.

"Now tell us how to defeat those spore plants," Aki ordered, scowling.

"A deal is a deal. Besides, you were more than satisfying," snickered Shinya, noticing Takaya's face burning red. "A spore plant only becomes vulnerable when it engulfs another organism. In this case, they are prioritized to capture human beings. When a plant engulfs a human, the human's nervous system and that of the plant become temporarily linked into one. Their body energies merge, and essentially they become a unified being. The only way to destroy the plant is to kill the human inside of it. When the human dies, the plant perishes with it. This is the only vulnerability of the Radam spore trees."

"What the hell kind of solution was that?" barked Noal. "That was terrible!"

"Look at it this way," continued Shinya, now looking at Noal. "If you don't kill the humans while they are trapped in the plants, they will emerge as Tekkamen loyal to Lord Omega – not to mention that the plants will still live and continue to convert more people into Radam warriors. You would have to kill those new warriors anyway, just as you want to kill me. There would be no way to save them other than killing them before their complete enslavement. You might as well end their suffering that way."

"What you're tell us to do is murder thousands of innocent people," Miyuki cried in a low voice.

"Perhaps," Saber smirked, "but it's what you humans call 'the lesser of two evils'."

"Shinya, why did you tell us this information?" asked Takaya curiously. "What is your motive?"

"You all already carry the burden of saving this planet. Now, I have described to you a solution for one of your major problems, but I know that the solution is too much to bear for you all. Now you feel trapped – you know that killing those people would be the only way to stop those plants, but can you bring yourself to do it?" he started to chuckle. "Basically, I wanted to screw with your minds."

"You truly are a bastard, Saber," growled Shinjo.

"I know," Shinya now laughed out loud. "You should see your faces right now; you all look like idiots. But, now that you know the secret, there's a slight chance that you may be able to carry it out and succeed. The only one here who can do that is you, brother. So once I kill you now, I'll have my complete satisfaction – your friends will know how to stop the plants but won't be able to do it without your help."

"You said you didn't come here to fight," mumbled Takaya, and Saber snorted. "Come, Pegas!"

"Tek-Setta!" roared Shinya as he revealed his ruby crystal and leaped into the air. The fierce crystal shell enveloped him once again and broke apart, revealed the deadly form of Tekkaman Saber. Generating his lance, he hurled it at Takaya, who had plenty of time to dodge. Shinjo watched in silence, for he was still badly hurting from his last encounter. He couldn't tell how strong this red and black Tekkaman was, but if this one was anywhere near as strong as Blood, he would get killed very quickly.

"Tek-Setta!" yelled Takaya as Pegas landed through the trees and next to its master. Saber waited as his twin transformed and emerged from the robot as Tekkaman Blade. "You won't kill me, Saber."

The four on the ground watched as the two flew for each other, clashing their lances and striking out with fierceness. Aki wiped her lips and wished for Blade to finish Saber off at that very moment.

* * *

He opened his eyes and felt the soft ooze massage his irises. Curled in a fetal position, he was helpless as he continued to feel disoriented and dizzy. It had not been long since he had felt intense pain – the feeling of all of his power being drained from him as a vacuum sucked air. He looked to his left, and through the pink ooze, he saw his friend Vegita curled in another pod. He too seemed confused, helpless.

'_What am I in? Where are we?'_ wondered Son Goku Jr. '_I have to get out of this thing.'_

'_There is no need to get out… everything is fine in here… the Earth has been saved from the Radam…' _a bodiless voice said in his head. Pleased, Goku closed his eyes and continued to rest.

* * *

"I wonder what else the Commander had kept hidden from us," Levin said softly to himself.

"Will those Sol-Tekkamen units be too hard to design?" wondered Milly. "I mean, creating a metal suit that simulates Tekkaman armor doesn't sound that easy, you know?"

"Yeah, it'll take a lot of thought, not to mention that it'll be hard to build too. By the way, when did Freeman think of building these things?" asked Levin, sipping his cocoa.

"When you and Honda were building Pegas. The idea had suddenly hit him one day, I guess."

"Pegas…" trailed Levin, remembering that the members of the last mission had not yet returned. Seconds later, the boy lying on the bed in front of him stirred slightly. "Milly, your friend is awake again."

"Kenshin, I told you not to move," Milly warned, witnessing him try to sit up. "You're still hurt!"

"Yeah, don't you remember that how hurt you got during your last battle?" Levin asked sharply.

"Levin, don't say that!" Milly whispered to her friend. "That wasn't nice at all!"

"No, it's okay," Kenshin replied, glancing at them. What Levin asked was perfectly reasonable; the Radam called Spear had used some sort of strange attack, and he had been able to do nothing about it.

'_Why was I there in the first place? That's right, we had to rescue this Tekkaman Rapier, supposedly Blade's sister. She was really injured… I remember her cry, though, it sounded so…'_

"Where is Tekkaman Rapier?" asked Kenshin. "What happened to her? Where is she?"

"Calm down, Kenshin," said Milly softly, getting up and stepping towards him. "I don't know."

"Then tell me… who is Tekkaman Rapier?" he demanded. "Tell me now!"

"Um, Miyuki," Milly replied, noticing the expression of his face turn white. "Aiba Miyuki."

"Miyuki…" he whispered, his eyes growing wide. '_THAT WAS MIYUKI?!'_

* * *

"Idiot," Saber chuckled as he easily evaded Blade's thrust. He swiped for Blade's knees, but the good Tekkaman blocked his brother's attack just in time. Both continued to slash at the other, parrying and evading as needed. Saber knocked Blade's lance out of his hand, and he drove his weapon into Blade's thigh. Saber pulled out his lance and snorted upon seeing Blade stagger back and grab his leg wound.

"I told you, Blade, you are going to die today. You just are too weak to stand up against me."

"I will not die," Blade whispered to himself and launched himself in the air. "I will not die here!"

"Ignorant fool," Saber yelled as he followed his brother. He threw his lance at Blade, who quickly brushed it aside with his own weapon. Saber retrieved his lance and stopped in air, just in front of his brother. "Brother, seeing your pained expression now has made me realize how much I enjoy seeing you suffer. I saw you fume when I kissed your woman; it makes me sick with delight imagining how much emotional pain you would feel seeing her dead."

"You psycho!" yelled Blade. "Don't lay a damn hand on her!"

"Try to stop me," Saber swooped downwards, heading straight for Aki, standing next to Miyuki. Both looked up with fear as they noticed the evil Tekkaman head towards them. Blade desperately tried to follow his brother but failed to reach him. He watched helplessly and with great dread as Saber hurled the lance down with great speed towards the two women.

"NO!" Blade yelled, holding his head. "AKI! MIYUKI!"

* * *

"You knew her from before?"

"Yes," replied Kenshin, his heart pounding and his forehead sweaty. '_I can't believe this…' _

"Where do you know her from?" asked Milly, trying to make sense of everything.

"Miyuki…" he said. "Miyuki and I went to school together for three years. She was a lot like me, quiet and contemplative. We became great friends. Her family was extremely nice, especially her brothers Shinya and Takaya. We had done homework together a lot and shared our problems with each other…"

"Then what happened?" asked Levin, very interested in what the boy had to say.

"Two years ago, she suddenly disappeared. She left without even telling me. I even went to their house, but it was completely empty; their whole family had vanished. Nobody, not even the police, had any idea as to what had happened to them," said Kenshin, feeling a knot in his throat. Those days were very painful for him; he had lost a friend he had deeply cared about. She was a friend he could trust completely; he could be his true self around Miyuki. Despite their friendship, she had left without a trace.

"It's been so long since she left," he said softly, wondering if he could forgive her for it. "And I saw her right there in front of me… I just didn't realize it was her. I'm so stupid."

"No, Kenshin," Milly interrupted, holding his hand. "There's no way you could have known. Come to think of it, you never even saw Blade with us, did you? If you did, you would have instantly recognized him. Don't call yourself stupid."

"I want to see her again," Kenshin whispered to himself. "I have to find her."

* * *

"NO!" Blade yelled, holding his head. "AKI! MIYUKI! …"

The lance suddenly stopped two feet in front of the women. Saber grunted in vexation as he noticed the cripple hover in the air right in front of Aki and Miyuki. His hand was gripping the middle of the long portion of the lance; it was clear to Saber that this man had halted the weapon's flight path before it could harm anybody. The Radam Tekkaman cursed to himself, for he had underestimated this person.

"Attacking defenseless people is a pretty lousy thing to do, isn't it?" Shinjo growled, tossing away Saber's weapon. "How would you like a solid beating in return?"

With that, Shinjo shot up straight towards Saber, who backed away several meters. He minimally charged and fired a desperate Voltekker blast at the man, but Shinjo gathered chi in his palm and countered Saber's blast. Saber turned to flee but stopped short, seeing Blade in front of him, who extended his lance.

'_Damn!'_ swore the Radam warrior, now trapped between the cripple and his brother. Shinjo came up from behind Saber and delivered a strong kick to the back of his head, knocking Saber towards Blade. Saber watched in horror as Blade came up from under him and struck. The Radam Tekkaman dodged just in time from being killed but felt extreme pain as Blade drilled his lance through the side of his waist.

Before Saber could escape, Blade fired a Voltekker blast that completely enveloped his evil twin. He heard his brother roar in pain from the power of his blast as it burned through his armor.

"That'll be enough for you, Saber," Blade stated as he retracted his blaster cannons.

"Now, you die," Shinjo growled as he placed his palm near Saber's chest. Yet, he was suddenly distracted as a weapon flew directly towards him. Shinjo moved just in time and turned to look at his attacker, who looked vaguely familiar.

"One of your friends has come to save your sorry ass," the crippled man sneered.

"Help me, brother," desperately whispered Saber, badly weakened by the attack.

"Tekkaman Spear…" said Blade. "How did you find us?"

Spear did not respond but quickly picked up his brother's figure. Saber was badly wounded, for he was stabbed and had taken a Voltekker blast at point blank range. He flew right past his brother's opponents and headed straight up for space. Looking behind, he made sure that nobody followed him.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Takaya, human again, asked Aki and his sister.

"Yes, his weapon didn't even touch us, thanks to this man," Aki responded, looking at Shinjo.

"No need to thank me. We all need to support one other when fighting the enemy," he replied.

"Enemy," whispered Miyuki, closing her eyes. "How strange it is to call my brother my enemy."

"I'm sorry," replied Shinjo in an apologetic tone, but Takaya shook his head.

"No, he has become our enemy," Takaya stated. "And he must be eliminated."

"I could have done so had his brother not interfered," muttered Shinjo. "You know, I think they are the ones that had hurt Saki and Kenshin…"

"Kenshin!" Miyuki blurted, snapping her head towards the man. "Did you just say Kenshin?"

"Well… yes," Shinjo replied with a confused expression. "Why?"

Miyuki stood stunned, her face paling. Everybody shot her a curious look, save for Takaya.

"Well, we'll get to see them all," Aki broke the silence. "Shinjo, we're headed to the secondary Space Knight Facility, only several miles away. Hopefully, your sister and Kenshin will both be there."

"Now we'll have to be extra careful since the enemy knows we're here," muttered Noal.

"You're right," Aki responded. "But we'll worry about them if they come back."

"Kenshin…" Miyuki whispered softly to herself.


	30. Together Again

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part III: The Vengeance Saga_**)

**Chapter 30 – Together Again**

"Bezel-sama," Alena grinned, back in her small cave. "I find something interesting everywhere I turn. I just hope you appreciate my efforts, my lord. You'll like this one."

"Please do tell me about it, my dear," his holograph thinly smiled.

"I have found something called a Dragonball," she continued. "There are seven of them spread around Earth. If you gather all seven, a dragon comes out and grants you wishes. Only six more remain."

"I already know about the Dragonballs," Bezel answered, noticing her surprised expression. "In fact, your ancestors and frequently collected them and made wishes. I knew this via watching from hell."

"Then, master, should I begin collecting them?" Alena asked with enthusiasm, examining her ball.

"Well, sure… why not? But I'll have to tell you how. You'll need to find a Dragon Radar."

"A what?"

"It's a small device that had originally been used by your great-grandmother in order to track down the Dragonballs. All have been destroyed, save for one," Bezel responded calmly, considering what he would desire. This would be the perfect opportunity for him to wish for something grand.

"Then, my lord, tell me where I can find this last Dragon Radar," Alena asked eagerly.

"Your friend Son Goku has the four-star Dragonball. When he comes home from college, he usually keeps it in his basement next to a small bowl-like object. That bowl-like object is really a small robot named 'Giru,' which has a Dragon Radar embedded inside of it. You can reactivate that robot and use it to gather the rest of the balls," he explained, seeing her glee. '_That girl is such a good servant…'_

"Bezel-sama," she nodded. "I will set out tomorrow morning to find them…"

* * *

"Mr. President, you've known for a while now that the Headquarters of the Allied Military Defense Force has been annihilated. What is your course of action?" asked General Gerald Dodge, who had been stationed in North America. Ever since President Akmar Gahair had heard of the devastating news, he had remained in a state of depression. After all, what was he to do? The enemy had resisted a powerful nuclear weapon and wreaked havoc on one of the most guarded and secure facilities in the world.

Gahair shifted nervously. He wondered why it was his fate to be the world's leader during a crisis like this. Everybody was now looking towards him for a solution, especially since Military Headquarters and the Space Knight Command Center had been destroyed. He felt as if he had truly aged in the past few weeks. Even his aides could notice his fatigue from the lack of sleep and his development of a cough.

"We must find a new location for Military Headquarters," Gahair said. "Any suggestions?"

"Yes, sir. I suggest we make the Area 51 base in Nevada our center of operations," Dodge replied.

"But General, that is an older base. Can't you find some place newer and up to date than that?"

"True, it's outdated, but because it's surrounded by cliffs, I can't think of a better, more hidden location. Staying hidden is the key here. If we use any other base, the enemy will be likely to find us."

"Ok, General Dodge, proceed to move Military Headquarters to Area 51. Since you are already familiar with the area, I request that you accept the position of General of the Allied Military. Upon your agreement, your promotion will be immediately effective," the President tried to hide his desperation. He truly hoped that General Dodge would accept the offer, or else nobody fit would be around to give orders.

"I accept with gratitude, sir," Dodge saluted over the video transmission.

* * *

"Halt!" a voice barked. Aki watched as troops approached them, each was armed with a large laser rifle. There were five of them in all, and Aki breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that they were the Space Knights' top security personnel. They had finally reached the entrance of the mountain base.

After seeking security clearance, the guards led them inside the complex.

* * *

"Chief Milly – Aki Kisaragi and Noal Vereuse have returned along with three others," the officer reported. Milly bolted upright, a large grin spreading across her face. They were back… finally back!

'_But only three others returned?'_ she thought, wondering if they were Goku, Miyuki, and Vegita.

Kenshin climbed out of bed and stood in his infirmary gown, and she told him to remain still.

"That's enough of your babying me," he smirked back. "I'm well enough to walk… and Milly…"

"Yes?" she asked, her cheeks starting to assume a red color as she glanced at him.

"Thanks for all you've done for me," he humbly replied, bowing his head.

"Your welcome," she replied, and they both headed out the door.

'_Just three?' _he thought. '_The first two must be Goku and Vegita… Could the third be… her?'_

* * *

"Aki! Noal! Blade!" Milly happily cried out as she ran towards them. The three stood slightly surprised as they saw the young Space Knight dash in their direction with open arms. Tears trickled down her face as she collided into Aki, embracing her as a daughter would a mother.

"I missed you all so much; I was so worried about you… what happened to you?" Milly blurted.

"It's a very long story we'll have to explain," replied Noal, frowning. "Blade is back."

"Blade…" Milly cried as she went to hug him. "You're finally back with us… finally…"

"Yeah," he replied. "Aiba Takaya is here to stay and fight alongside you, and so his my sister."

"Miyuki…" Milly trailed off as she turned to look at the face of the girl her age. Miyuki was pretty with her light greenish hair and delicate features – so, this was Kenshin's friend. "How are—"

"Kenshin…" Takaya's sister whispered to herself as she saw the figure standing a hundred feet down the hallway. Her conscience suddenly hit a wall of memories as she remembered her times together with the young man. He had certainly changed. Although he still had his spiky reddish hair, his face was more chiseled and his muscles were bigger. She felt the guilt pervade through her mind, but she had never wanted to leave her friend so suddenly – her father had made her.

"Miyuki…" the boy said, and he could not take his gaze off of her. She too had changed and had become quite an attractive young lady. His eyes moistened with joy, and he noticed the droplets in hers. When she had left so suddenly without notice, he wondered whether he would ever forgive her, but seeing her now before him made that act of forgiving an immediate reality.

The group watched as Kenshin and Miyuki slowly approached each other. Milly smiled softly, although somewhat enviously, as the boy embraced his long lost friend in a caring hug. Kenshin soon pulled back and wiped a tear from Miyuki's eye, and the girl smiled at him, her eyes full of apology.

'_Miyuki, you're here with Takaya…' _the youth thought. _'So Takaya is… Tekkaman Blade…'_

'_Kenshin… it's really you…'_ Takaya wondered to himself. It had been such a long while since he had seen that boy, a close friend of his sister. He could imagine the pain the boy felt when they had moved.

"Kenshin… I'm very glad to see you again," stated Blade.

"Again?" wondered Aki. "I don't remember your ever meeting."

"Kenshin and Miyuki used to be great friends…" Milly began to privately relay the story to Aki and Noal, both of whom looked surprised. "This is the first time they've met in person since she moved."

"Kenshin, I'm so sorry at having left so suddenly," she said, suppressing the lump in her throat.

"You don't need to apologize to me, Miyuki," he smiled. "I'm just happy seeing you here now."

"Kenshin…" she whispered, coming closer and embracing him again. '_But my time here is…'_

"We have a lot to talk about," said the boy softly. "Lots of stuff to catch up on."

Several more euphoric moments passed by until Aki cut the silence.

"Yes, we do have a lot to talk about, but stuff regarding this war," she said gently. Witnessing Kenshin meet his friend was certainly heart-warming, but there were vital issues that needed addressing.

Milly narrowed her eyes at Aki. She was the Commander now; that was supposed to be her line.

"In case you were wondering, Aki, it has been agreed by Honda and Levin that I am the new Space Knight Commander," Milly muttered, giving her the evil eye. Aki replied with a surprised look.

"My apologies," Kenshin interrupted. "But if Takaya and this other man…"

"Kawahashi Shinjo," the man completed, giving Kenshin a funny look.

"Yes… If Takaya and Shinjo returned with Miyuki, what happened to Goku and Vegita?"

"I will explain everything very shortly," Takaya responded.

* * *

"So, they still beat us even though we're much stronger than they are," Kenshin gritted his teeth, having learned about the capture of Goku and Vegita. "And Alena reverted to being Tekkaman Blood?"

"Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened. The Radam have her back," Takaya hung his head.

"She's the one responsible for destroying both the Space Knight Command Center and Allied Military Headquarters," Aki said, remembering the remains of the place she'd called 'home' for so long.

"I'm the only one here who can stand up against her," said Kenshin gravely. "But if they use that strange weapon on me while I'm fighting, I'll be a sitting duck. For whatever reason, that thing completely immobilizes me. Blood enjoys killing, and she won't hesitate to finish me off."

"No, there's a way to defend it," replied Takaya suddenly, pointing to the area just underneath his left collarbone. "They implanted some sort of resistive device here. If Levin can examine it, he might be able to find out a way for you to block their new weapon as well. You won't be affected anymore by it."

"Come with me, Takaya," Levin said as he got up. "We're going to find it right away."

* * *

"Just tell me what it is," the standing man smiled. "I'll do whatever assignment you give."

Sitting at his desk in his private office, General Dodge offered the man in front of him a cigar; he had full faith that this individual would succeed without error. Highly trained and skilled, he was the best man for the job, and he would do it right. The man politely refused the stogie.

"I know you won't mess up, Balzac. I don't know how you managed to live through the attack on the Space Knight Command Center, but just that fact alone tells me you're good," Dodge smiled. "I don't think this assignment will be as difficult as that must have been."

"Not unless you want me to actually confront a Tekkaman," Balzac grinned.

"You're too funny," Dodge chuckled, puffing on his own cigar. "You see, Balzac, having been a high ranking officer in the military, I've never fully trusted any organization that develops and researches advanced weaponry and technology, namely the Space Knights."

"You want me to go back there?" Balzac asked. "They do have their hidden secondary base and quite a lot of research labs hidden well underground there. I'm guessing those labs didn't get scratched."

"Precisely. Intelligence says they're starting to design something called a Sol Tekkaman unit," Dodge narrowed his eyes. "Basically, it's a Tekkaman replacement. It's an armored suit that is equipped with advanced weaponry, or so they say. My sources are not willing to steal the plans for me, but I figure you may be able to."

"Why not let the Space Knights just build the units? It'll save the military a lot of money," Balzac shrugged as he rubbed his clean-shaven face. It was a nice touch in comparison to that scruffy beard.

"Sure they could, but why let them have all the glory?" Dodge asked cunningly. "I would dislike it very much if the Space Knights were to defeat the enemy using their own resources. Imagine if they did win the war by mass-producing those Sol Tekkaman units. The military, the most powerful to date, would be shamed. And that is why you must get the plans."

"And you think you can just steal their idea and mass produce those suits yourself?"

"That's where creativity will come in," Dodge smirked. "I heard that the Space Knights have put a teenage girl in charge; what idiots. When you go steal the plans, I want you to… hurt… that girl a little."

"Hurt?"

"Put her out of commission, knock her out, hit her over the head; do what you wish, but don't kill her. We don't want a murder on our hands," Dodge said seriously. "By doing that, the Space Knights will be thrown into confusion for a while, and they'll be somewhat distracted from the plans having been stolen. When we mass-produce the units, we'll defeat Radam, and victory will be ours. We'll be hailed as heroes all over the world, and nobody would listen to any complaints or protests put forth by the Space Knights."

"Your plan… it's quite cruel," Balzac smiled thinly. "But I like it. You're very clever, General."

"You are not the first person to mention that, Balzac," Dodge said, leaning back in his chair.


	31. Alena's Quest Begins

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part III: The Vengeance Saga_**)

**Chapter 31 – Alena's Quest Begins**

"Saber, why did you tell them the secret about the spore plants? Now they know their weakness," Omega growled at the injured Radam warrior lying before him. Saber's action was completely unexpected and considered traitorous in Omega's eyes. All Radam activities were to be kept secret for the purpose that the enemy could never be able to build a proper defense.

"You better answer quickly," the Warlord warned. "I don't have—"

"I told him to do so," interrupted Bezel as his holograph appeared in the main chamber.

"Lord Plague," replied Omega. "This was your bidding?"

"Yes, I thought it would be a fun idea – to see how they'd squirm," Bezel said jovially, but his expression soon turned serious. "But I did not expect for such a strong Tekkaman to get beaten so easily."

"I'm sorry, Lord Plague," Saber managed to apologize. "I need… I need to get stronger…"

"You need to get stronger?" Bezel's holograph asked quizzically. "And you expect us to oblige?"

"I beg you, Lord Plague… Blade has always beaten me in everything… just this time, I must win…" begged Saber as Spear knelt beside his younger brother. "Please… I want to kill them for you…"

"Or is it that you wish to be as strong as Blood so she'll respect you?" Bezel jeered. "She thinks you're pitifully weak, and you want to get stronger for two reasons – to defeat Blade and impress her."

"Please… Lord Plague…" Saber beseeched.

"Very well," answered Plague. "You will be strengthened, but it will stress your body to its limits once again. I had invented a method long ago in which more energy could be pumped into a Tekkaman's body, evolving it to a form called Tekkaman Blastor. But with you, Saber, I'll give you an added bonus. I will pump Goku's energy into you, thereby evolving you to a level no other normal Radam warrior has ever reached – Tekkaman Blastor II. As a human, you'll have the ordinary strength of a man, but when you transform, you'll possess the strength of a Super Saiya-jin."

* * *

Levin, along with Takaya, continued to hear the entire conversation over the intercom in the lab as he examined the device that had been implanted in the human form of the Tekkaman sitting before him.

* * *

"… So, unless we figure out a way to stop those spore plants, this planet won't have a chance at survival," again explained Miyuki, noticing the expressions of shock on the people who did not already know about the purpose of the plants. "Apparently, attacking the plants physically before they attack is ineffective; the only way to truly kill a plant is to…"

* * *

"I understand, so we have to murder the thousands of people who are captured by the plants in order to save the millions that may die otherwise," said Kenshin, clenching his own fists hard. He couldn't believe this was the best plan available. It certainly made sense, but it was so extreme, bloody, and sinful.

"Question is… will we have the strength to actually do it?" he whispered.

"Do we have another choice?" replied Noal, still annoyed with Saber.

"What if the Radam are trying to trick us? Perhaps there is another way to destroy those plants; perhaps what Saber told us is a ruse only to get us to kill our fellow humans," suggested Kenshin.

"I don't think he was kidding; what would he get out of doing that?" asked Milly.

"Other than seeing we humans kill one another, we would be occupying ourselves with that 'activity,' thereby allowing them to muster something together when we're not looking," Aki suggested.

"Perhaps," Shinjo suddenly cut into the conversation. "But if Saber did lie, we'd find out rather quickly and be able to return our focus on Radam and anything grand they'd be cooking up. Make sense?"

"Yes, it does; good point," Aki nodded. "But who has the guts to go and kill those people?"

Aki trembled at her words. It was such a gruesome and cruel idea; would they be sinning by carrying out this plan? Yet, wouldn't they save humanity by doing it? The ones ultimately doing the evil deeds were Radam, after all, and they were the root reason for carrying out such a plan in the first place.

"I cannot ask people to do it without volunteering first," Aki said softly. Takaya, still in the lab, closed his eyes upon hearing this; he couldn't imagine her going through with the cold-blooded idea.

"I'm in," declared Aki. "Will anybody else help me?"

Everyone else lowered his or her eyes, and nobody raised a hand. Milly rubbed her palms tightly, unable to volunteer, and Noal frowned, silently refusing to help out. Even Takaya had remained silent.

"I will," Kenshin cut the tension, gritting his teeth. "I have seen more than enough death in the past few weeks, and I may have desensitized some. Despite that, I have a duty to protect this planet, and I believe that this method will work. I will act accordingly to what I believe in, even though it is bloody."

"Kenshin…" Miyuki whispered softly, noticing the grave expression on his face.

"It's so strange, you know," he laughed disappointedly, "that I'll have to become a Hitokiri."

"No, Kenshin, you won't be a 'manslayer,'" Shinjo shook his head. "Rather, you'll be a savior."

"I disagree, Shinjo. Killing is ultimately killing, no matter the circumstances," Kenshin replied. "I'll have to take human lives regardless of age or gender, and it may drive me insane. The smell of human blood is one of the most dreaded, but it is the one that I will be covered in when I return. If I snap, then you'll have no choice but to spill my blood with the rest of them…"

"Don't say that, Kenshin," Milly cut him off. "You'll come back to us. I know you will."

The boy only shut his eyes in response, appreciating the faith Milly displayed in him.

* * *

_Night had begun to fall at the Space Knight Secondary Facility (SKSF), but daylight approached in Japan. _

"Rise and shine, Alena!" she mumbled to herself as the alarm clock buzzed. Shutting it off, Alena climbed out of the bed she'd slept in for so many years. She was back at her house in order to get a good night's sleep for the day's upcoming activities. Trudging outside, she brushed her teeth and showered.

"Good, lot's of food here," she said, opening the door to the kitchen fridge. Being a Tekkaman wasn't easy; one usually got very hungry and burnt an enormous number of calories. Alena gathered a whole plate and wolfed it down at the table. Looking around, she noticed large cracks in the wall. Her house had been somewhat damaged during the initial Radam attack, but it was still stable for the most part.

"Unfortunate," she mumbled to herself, "that I'll have to get bloody again today. Maybe I'll go visit Goku after I'm done. I always love seeing my man; he's always so nice to me and cares about me."

With those thoughts, Alena finished eating and exited through her front door. Stretching her arms and welcoming the warm glow from the sun, she jumped high into the air and headed for Goku's residence.

* * *

"I found it," Levin said excitedly as he and Takaya returned. "I found out what they were using against you. It's actually a really simple device."

"Then please tell us," replied Kenshin excitedly. "I have to know what they did."

"What Spear did was simply emit high frequency waves at an extremely high amplitude. It's almost like bats; they can emit similar signals that can confuse and distort one's senses. This weapon works the same way; it concentrates high energy and frequency waves towards its subject."

"But how do those waves confuse me?" Kenshin wondered.

"Near your auditory bones exists a fluid that is responsible for maintaining a sense of balance in humans. These high frequency sound waves disturb that fluid, making one feel dizzy and disoriented. In your, Goku's, and Vegita's cases, they pumped up the energy extremely high so the effects were severe."

"Then the way to counter their weapon is to emit waves with destructive interference."

"That's exactly it, Noal," Levin replied. "I'll replicate Blade's particular device, which must be able to analyze the origin and direction of the wave, measure its amplitude and frequency, and counter it."

"Then build it for us, Levin," asked Milly respectfully.

* * *

Alena landed on the balcony and held her nose, preventing her from smelling the odor of dried blood from Pan's decomposing corpse. She had forgotten to clean up the mess, and now the entire house reeked. She stared at the old woman's body, observing the motionless eyes that gazed into nothingness.

Feeling nauseous from the smell, she entered the house. Inside, she walked through the hallway and entered Goku's room. Sitting on his bed, Alena remembered how often she had visited him and how they had practically grown up together. Turning her head, she noticed the pictures he had brought back from college that were lying on his desk. One in particular was framed, and she bent over to pick it up.

A small smile spread over Alena's face as she admired the picture. It was when Goku and Pan had gone with her family to the island of Hawaii. They had such a great time then; that was when Goku and she shared their first romantic moment. That day, they both had woken up before everyone else in order to watch the sunrise. Walking towards the edge of the beach, she had held his hand. Both watched the sunrise together and had a fellow tourist take a picture of them. That day had always been one of her favorites.

"I will visit you soon. But first, I have to gather the Dragonballs," she whispered to the boy in the photograph before putting it back onto the table. She closed his door and headed for the basement. There, she rummaged through a corner before she found what she had been looking for – the four-star Dragonball.

'_I found you,'_ she thought with glee as she held the gleaming ball. Turning, she found the bowl-like object resting next to the place where the Dragonball had lain. She picked it up and examined it thoroughly, noticing a red button on its backside. Pressing it, she waited, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Giru! Giru! Giru!" a voice chirped, startling the girl as she dropped it onto the floor.

"Ow… not nice!" the voice continued as the bowl-like object transformed itself into a tiny robot. "Oh, who are you? My name… Giru! My name… Giru!"

"My name is Alena, Goku's girlfriend," she gave it a cold smile. "And you're going to help me find the rest of the Dragonballs, do you understand?"

"I understand; I understand," it continued to say, quickly annoying Alena. She allowed it to jump and sit on her shoulder as she walked back up the stairs with the four-star ball in her pouch. "I will help you; I will help you; I will help you…"

'_What was Bezel-sama thinking? This thing is so annoying!'_ she screamed in her mind.

"Giru!" she yelled at it, flashing it her deadly red irises.

"Yes, Alena?" the robot replied cheerfully.

"If you don't shut up and talk only when I tell you to, I'll kill you," she threatened in a steely tone. It stayed silent but gasped as she showed it Pan's bloody corpse. "I'll kill you just like I killed her, got it?"

"Bad! Bad!" it shrieked as it jumped off her shoulder and tried to escape. "You're bad!"

She grabbed it with ease and began to crush it in her hand, causing it to scream.

"Look, Giru, if you try to run away again, I'll just rip the Dragon Radar out from inside of you and kill you. If you talk again without my permission, I will kill you then too. And if you annoy me in any way, shape, or form, I will make you explode faster than you'll be able to say another irritating word."

Giru stayed silent and quickly opened the flap on his back, revealing the Dragon Radar. Alena smiled as she admired the design of the device. It was quite a machine, showing the relative location of a Dragonball from her current position. It correctly read that the four-star ball was right with her. Alena searched the Earth with the Radar and noticed two balls located adjacently on the North African coast.

'_My next destination has been decided,'_ she thought, taking off towards her target.

* * *

Everybody else had temporarily left the room, leaving Miyuki and Kenshin together. Both sat cross-legged on the floor next to each other, looking down at the carpet. This was the first time they had been able to privately talk since she had arrived, and even Takaya had given them time alone.

"Kenshin, you had been my best and most trusted friend for a long while," she said softly.

"Yes, Miyuki," he replied gently. "You can confide in me; I'm ready to listen."

"I haven't even told my brother about this yet. He may not be able to take it…"

"What is on your mind, Miyuki?" he answered. "You can tell me."

"Kenshin…" her voice trailed, then firmed. "Kenshin, I don't have much time left… to live…"

"What!" he blurted, facing her directly. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to die soon, very soon," she cried. "I don't know when it'll happen, but I know that my time is running out. I'm so happy I got a chance to see you and my brother one more time before I—"

"Don't talk like that!" he whispered, holding her hand.

"I wish I had your strength – your powers, Kenshin. The Radam have given me a sickness for which there is no cure. I am going to die, and there is nothing anybody will be able to do about it…"

"You must tell them, Miyuki… they'll be able to help you… they must be able to help you…"

"No, Kenshin, there really is no cure," she continued. "But promise me one thing."

"Anything," he said, feeling the lump in his throat. "I'll do anything."

"Don't tell anybody about my sickness just yet. I'll let them know when I want to…"

"What? Miyuki…"

"Please promise me, Kenshin… I kept your promise from long ago… I never told anybody about your secret powers, not even my family," she whispered sadly. "I want you to keep this promise for me…"

"This is different, Miyuki…"

"Promise me…"

After several painful moments, the boy nodded and secured his promise to his friend.

* * *

"It makes me so happy to see you with your sister again, Takaya," Aki said as they spoke privately in the hall. They had broken off from the rest of the group for him to ask her a "very important question."

"Thanks, Aki," he replied awkwardly, his eyes staring at the ground. Aki observed this.

"Takaya," she said, seeing him raise his eyes. "What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

She smiled warmly at him, and he quickly looked back down to the shiny floor and rubbed his sweaty hands together. Aki wasn't going to like this – he just knew it. He had to put it in the right way.

"Well… um," he started. "Please don't take this the wrong way…"

"Yes?" her eyes started to sparkle. Her heartbeat began to quicken, and she could feel her blood rush into her face. Her own palms became slightly sweaty in anticipation. '_I'm blushing too fast…'_

"But… back there… when Saber… was… was kissing you… um… ah… did you—"

"No, Takaya," Aki frowned. '_He should talk about his own feelings… Why bring up Shinya?' _

"Huh?" Takaya looked up, his eyes showing glints of relief.

"I did not enjoy it at all," Aki replied, looking directly at his eyes. "I did not want it for a second."

"Really?" Takaya tried to control his awkward smile. His entire face now looked relieved.

'_Yes, you baka! Of course I hated it!'_ Aki screamed in her mind as she rubbed her palms, vexed. Was this guy an idiot? Aki tried to keep herself calm and collected while observing happiness radiate from him. His look of rapture melted her instantly, and she decided to forgive him quickly.

"Takaya…" she whispered.

"Huh?" he asked as he looked into her eyes, not too far away. In fact, their faces were very close together for people who considered themselves as friends… too close. Aki took a small step forwards and deliberately brought her face closer to his. Takaya held his breath and felt his heart race as he ever so slowly brought his mouth down towards hers. Only two inches now separated their eager lips.

"Takaya…" Aki whispered. "I really wanted to share that kiss with…"

"Aki! Takaya!" Levin yelled as he blindly ran around the corner and into the hallway. "We have to go now! I was looking for you two all over the… the… oops… oh no."

Aki quickly backed away, and Takaya looked down at the floor again. Levin's eyes were ballooned, and he covered his mouth at having realized that he'd ruined a perfectly romantic moment.

* * *

Kenshin and Miyuki wiped their eyes as people returned to the room. Takaya nervously smiled at the two, hoping they had a good chance to chat privately. Aki, her face still red, entered from the other side. She decided to avoid looking at Takaya and Levin for the time being. Levin pulled at his short hair for having been so clumsy. Shinjo entered the room, after having checked on Saki, and they all sat down.

Milly propped down and took out a paper from her thick file folder.

"Aiba Tayaka," she said, taking a deep breath thereafter. "Aiba Takaya, Aiba Shinya, Aiba Miyuki, Aiba Kengo, and Aiba Kouzou, leader of the Argos deep space expedition."

"What?" asked Kenshin. "What are you talking about? A deep space expedition?"

"It's the reason why we left so suddenly, Kenshin," Miyuki confessed. "Two years ago, our father made us gather around the fireplace one night and told us that we had to leave the very next day. He made us promise that we wouldn't notify anybody about our departure, even our closest friends."

"Your father made you leave like that?" Kenshin raised his eyebrows. Miyuki nodded.

"Yes. The next night, agents escorted us to our new home, the Japan Space-Navy base. It was a top-secret research organization that had been planning to send out a deep space exploration probe ship. My father, Aiba Kouzou, was selected to head the mission. He had wanted my brothers and I to be among his crew. That's why I left two years ago – to train for being a crew member aboard the Argos spacecraft."

"But over ten weeks ago, the Argos craft disappeared suddenly while exploring space," Milly interrupted, looking at her report. "The officials at Japan Space-Navy covered up the incident as best as they could and refused to release data regarding the disappearance itself. But you two were on that mission… so please, tell us what happened."


	32. The Aiba Family Story

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part III: The Vengeance Saga_**)

**Chapter 32 – The Aiba Family Story**

_Special Note_: The story that Takaya tells in this chapter is almost identical to the one he tells in the original Tekkaman Blade anime. I just want to give credit where it is due.

_The North African Coastline…_

Gecko woke up upon hearing a small noise; it was still the middle of the night, and they were sleeping in an opening in the wooded area. The short man became a bit worried as he heard the sound approach closer and closer. Sitting upright, he estimated that the sound of footsteps came from about a hundred feet behind him. Turning around, he saw a small animal scurrying from a tree.

'_Phew. I am worrying about nothing. I might as well get back to sleep,'_ he thought to himself, lowering himself back to the portable bed. Their master, Shinjo, had suddenly left them a little less than a week ago and had told them to stay put in that exact location, which is indeed what his crew did. They had collected only two Dragonballs since they had arrived on Earth from Io, and they still had five more to go.

'_I wonder where Master Shinjo could be? He's been gone for too long,'_ he thought as he closed his eyes. This time, he heard a more terrifying sound, a sound of a screaming animal that was silenced almost as quickly as it was heard. Gecko jumped out of the bed and grabbed his weapon.

"Who's there? Come out where we can see you!" he demanded, yelling at the source of the sound.

"Hey, can you keep it down, Gecko? We're trying to sleep here," Rubiko's voice slurred.

"Rubiko, everybody, wake up! There's somebody here!" Gecko yelled. "Arm yourselves!"

With that, the rest of Shinjo's crew rolled out of their beds, yet rather quickly, and grabbed for their laser rifles lying under their beds. They put on their night vision goggles and looked at the direction in which Gecko was pointing. The men gasped in shock upon seeing the armored being hiding in the woods, staring right at them. It was somewhat slender, with good curves, and it seemed almost female. It had short oblique spikes along its arm, and it was gripping a lance jagged to excessive proportions.

"What in the hell is that?" cried Peric, another of Shinjo's crew, as he charged his weapon.

'_There are ten of them in all. Not a bad size; that should be enough killing for now,'_ Blood chuckled to herself as she approached the men. With every step, she could see the fear grow over their faces as they powered their weapons. She felt a smile spread across her lips as she aimed her lance at them.

"I do not wish to harm you men," Blood called out as she reached the clearing. "I just want the Dragonballs in your possession. I know you have them, so don't pretend that you don't know about them."

"We aren't giving you any Dragonballs," Rubiko answered. "You should get out of here."

"Are we really going to fire?" the youngest member of the team asked. Blood looked straight at the boy and wondered how old he was; he couldn't possibly have been older than seventeen years of age. It would be a pity to end such a potential lad's life so violently as she was planning.

"Master Shinjo told us not to kill," the boy asserted.

"Yes, Junto, but we'll have to take it out," answered Gecko, who fired a powerful blast at Alena.

"That was not smart," Blood yawned as she stepped towards Gecko. "Only suicidal."

"Fire again!" yelled Gecko, and this time, all the men fired their rifles at the Tekkaman. Their blasts lazily bounced off her gleaming armor, and Shinjo's men froze in fear. Alena laughed sinisterly as she lunged for Gecko and grabbed him by the hair. Gecko let out a cry as Alena pulled his hair on the back of his head downwards, causing his face to look up at the sky. With a quick stroke, she jammed her lance lengthwise into his mouth, down his throat, and all the way into his intestinal region. With a quick stroke, Alena removed the lance from Gecko and whipped off its blood. The remaining men watched in horror as their comrade fell lifeless to the dirt. Turning towards the rest of them, Alena flashed a scarlet eye.

"Now, before the rest of you get hurt, give me your Dragonballs," she threatened.

* * *

"What happened was a nightmare… a dream so horrible that it hurts us even to think about it," said Miyuki, closing her eyes. It was such a frightful memory to her that she wished that she had forgotten it completely. In the turn of an hour, her entire life had crumbled before her.

"Six weeks ago," she started, "my family and I, along with ten other crew members, boarded the spacecraft Argos. My father led the mission – we were to fly to the outskirts of the solar system and collect samples from each planet along the way. It was when we approached the planet Saturn that 'it' appeared."

"It appeared?" Aki asked. "What exactly did you see?"

"What we saw was our gate to hell," interrupted Takaya, who remembered every detail – for he had never truly lost his memory but had lied about it. "Out of nowhere, a large ship, probably five times the size of our own, appeared in our scanners. We weren't too far away, and it wouldn't have taken long to approach it. At the time, my twin brother Shinya and I were manning the navigation controls. Miyuki was monitoring the life support systems on the ship, and my father Kouzou was giving out commands…"

_flashback _

"What in the hell is that?" Shinya asked incredulously. Never before had he seen a vessel that big; it had suddenly appeared near the ship. Perhaps a cloaking shield had protected it – surprising because it was considered difficult to cloak ships of its size.

"Is it alien, father?" asked the young man.

"See if you can get an infrared scan on the ship," came the order from Kouzou, a middle-aged man who was solid as a rock. Kouzou was a man of great respect and honor. His colleagues had deemed him as extremely intelligent yet humble. He was a man that loved adventure but also cared for the safety of the people around him. In this unfortunate case, his judgment had gone awry.

"There seems to be a lot of biological specimens on board but no movement. I doubt there's any intelligent life on board," answered Miyuki after getting readouts from the computer.

"What should we do now, father? I've already begun to… what the?" trailed off Takaya.

"It's drawing us in!" said Shinya in surprise. "Its tractor beam is too strong for us to escape."

"Try to get loose!" ordered Kouzou, now worried. The rest of their crew was resting in the hibernation chambers; damage to the ship would possibly cause great damage to the people sleeping inside.

"It's no use, Father," Shinya said exasperatedly as he desperately played with the controls.

"Be ready! Strap yourselves in," Kouzou instructed as the ship felt a sharp jolt. The tractor beam slowly pulled the ship towards the enormous mysterious vessel, and their craft docked next to an entrance. The four unbuckled their safety straps and examined the exterior of the craft through their viewing portal.

"Incredible…" whispered Shinya to himself. "We have to go explore it."

"Are you nuts?" asked Takaya, always the one to be careful and comprehensive before making a move. "We don't know what's in there. How do we know that we're safe?"

"We won't know until we find out, Takaya," Shinya replied with a slight grin. "Come on, I don't think we've ever had contact with aliens before; this is our first one. We'll be famous for exploring it. We're space explorers, after all. What do you say, father?"

"I think Shinya is right," Kouzou said, observing the surprised expressions on Miyuki's and Takaya's faces. "We were sent here to explore space, and we will be doing it. Besides, we are stuck to this thing, so we might as well find out what we are really stuck to."

"Father…" Miyuki responded, knowing that it would be hard to change her father's decision once he had made it. The only thing now was to be prepared for whatever is to come. "The protective suits are in the compartment just behind this room. Make sure you take your laser pistols."

_end flashback _

* * *

"Gecko! GECKO!" Peric screamed, tears blurring his eyes as he tried to digest the death of his older brother. He burned with rage and turned to the murderer, who chuckled and stared at him with scorn.

"Fuck you and the Dragonballs! I'm going to kill you right here!" Peric growled.

"I think it would be most fitting for you two to die together…" Blood said viciously as she lunged towards the younger man. Peric fired at her face at point-blank range, but the girl easily dodged the blast and grabbed his gun. She dropped her lance to the ground and used her free hand to pull the hair on the back of Peric's head, also causing his face to look up at the starry night above.

"… And in a similar fashion," she muttered as she turned the gun around and rammed its barrel down Peric's throat. Pressing the trigger, she let out a barrage of laser fire, completely burning her victim from the inside. The convulsing man was alive for a few more seconds – only to see Blood pull the gun out of his mouth and shoot him straight in the face. He fell into a dead heap, and Alena tossed away the pistol.

"By now, you must know I'm not kidding," Alena warned. "I want your Dragonballs now."

"I'll get them for you!" cried seventeen-year old Junto, shaking heavily from having witnessed murder for the first time, and such brutal murder at that. "Just please don't hurt anybody else!"

"Junto!" Rubiko yelled after the boy that ran towards the mound they had recently dug. "You can't just let her have the Dragonballs. We have to defend them with our lives!"

"Rubiko, Master Shinjo would rather give up the balls than see his own crew dead like this," said the boy as he reached the mound. He began to dig and soon unearthed a small cylinder they had buried, finding the three-star and six-star Dragonballs inside. He turned to look at Blood and froze. A crystal shell appeared around it as it de-transformed. In its place stood a very attractive young woman, who stared at the boy intently. Junto carefully walked over to the girl and noticed the gleaming sword in her right hand.

"Hey cutie, you _are_ quite young, aren't you?" Alena chuckled, showing him her red irises.

"Here they are. Please leave from here!" he pleaded as his quaking hand held out the cylinder.

Alena took it, pleased to see two of the balls. Giru, on her shoulder, confirmed they were genuine.

"You got what you wanted. Now leave us alone," begged Rubiko, frozen with fear.

"I am really happy that you got me the Dragonballs," Alena smiled. "In fact, I'm so happy that I think we should celebrate, no? How do you men like to celebrate?"

"What?" asked Rubiko incredulously. This monster was not only vicious; she was insane.

"Just answer the question," she smiled thinly, placing the balls in her pouch.

"We celebrate with food, drink, and music," answered Rubiko carefully.

"Oh, I guess we truly are different," Alena sighed, appreciating the gleam of Kotukari in her hand.

"Different is an understate—"

"I like to celebrate by murdering the helpless."

* * *

"We were so stupid; we should never have boarded that ship," Takaya sadly sighed as he slammed his fist on the floor. "What were we thinking – entering that ship as if it was our own backyard? We had no idea what was going to happen, but when we did, it was too late to do anything about it…"

_flashback_

"Get ready for anything," Kouzou warned as they stepped into the foreign vessel's entry corridor. The passageway resembled a long tunnel; the walls were lined with a thick, solid greenish type of vine, and the air was humid and heavy. Down at the end of the hall was a source of light. Shinya readily walked down the tunnel, and the rest of the Argos crew, woken up by Miyuki, followed suit.

"What kind of life forms are these?" wondered Takaya out loud as he noticed thin rivers of pink-purplish ooze trickle down the wall. He reached out and touched it. "High levels of viscosity."

"Don't touch anything you don't need to," instructed Kouzou, and Takaya nodded. Upon reaching the end of the corridor, they stepped into a large, vast chamber. On the walls were dozens of spherical pods that emanated a soft pinkish light. The floor that lay before them was of a dark bluish color; it too seemed to be organic. Thick dark-green vines covered the walls and expanded up towards the ceiling.

"What the…" Kengo turned his head as he saw something creep in the distance. It was gone.

'_Humans have made the job much easier for me. I don't have to go all the way to Earth to get my first samples; they have come to me,'_ Omega silently laughed to himself as he hid in the corner. Kouzou's crew continued to poke around the chamber, flashing their lights at any object they could find. A small cry distracted them all as they turned around and looked at the tunnel they came from.

"Behind us!" Takaya cried as he noticed the spherical pods from the ceiling swoop down. Shrieks of terror could be heard as each member of the Argos crew was swallowed by a unique pod, one by one. Kouzou was the first in his family to be captured. Shinya was next, followed by Kengo. Finally, Fritz too was swallowed. Takaya witnessed the expressions of horror and helplessness on the faces of his friends and family. Their mouths were wide open; they had been screaming, but their voices could not be heard.

"Run, Miyuki! Get out of here while you can!" Takaya yelled as he fired at the pod chasing his younger sister. He succeeded in severing it from the organic cables that bound it to the ceiling, but it was of no use. Another pod pursued her, who tripped and was quickly swallowed. Takaya screamed for her.

"You bastards!" the young man yelled as he fired his laser pistol at the oncoming pods. He was the last one of the crew left standing, and he would do everything in his power to free his family and friends. One of his blasts succeeded in immobilizing a pod, but another one knocked him from behind, causing him to drop the gun. Takaya turned around and shrieked as the pod swallowed him up as well.

_end flashback_

"Then, at least for a while, everything went black," Takaya said exhaustedly. He realized he was sweating hard and that his fists were so tightly clenched his nails dug into his skin. He heard soft sniffles around him and looked up. Miyuki was already crying, and even Kenshin had moistness in his eyes.

"Just like that, in a flash, Radam had seized my entire family," he said.

"I'm so sorry," Aki said, her voice quivering. Her eyes fully watered as she sat down next to him and held his hand. "I'm so sorry that had to happen to your loved ones and your friends."

"A soldier like you crying for me?" Takaya whispered to her, and Aki nodded. He reached over, wiped a running tear from her cheek, and lifted her chin up. "Thank you…"

"Those pods were Tekka-pods, part of the networked Tek-system used to transform its subjects into Tekkamen," continued Miyuki while Takaya caught his breath. "We sat helplessly in each of our own pods as we watched our comrades undergo the conversion process, which stretches the human body to its greatest limit. The body has to endure stresses that it had never seen, and only a few unfortunate souls would survive it. I remember seeing other crewmembers being spit out by their individual pods; their bodies were not strong enough to endure the conversion and were incompatible as a result. Anybody who was incompatible would die in a matter of minutes due to the fact that their energy was sucked dry."

"Those of thus that survived," Takaya cut in, "were damned enough to become Tekkamen. My brothers Kengo and Shinya had their humanity sucked out, making them completely brainwashed and fully loyal to Radam. They are soulless creatures now, war machines ready to fight, destroy, and kill."

* * *

"You're making it more exciting – like deer trying to escape from a hunter," she purred, noticing the men flee. Alena generated six energy balls and fired at them, roasting two and knocking the rest down.

"I finished off four of you, but six still remain," she said, appearing next to Rubiko and stabbing him through the side of his waist. The man realized that his wound, although painful, was not quite lethal.

"What… what are you going to do?" he stammered.

"Ever wonder what a baseball feels when it hits a foul pole?" Alena said. Using her strength, she swung her sword like a batter hitting a home run. The man flew off her blade and sailed high into the air, screaming as he saw the ground get farther away. Within seconds, he smashed into the trunk of a tall tree with a sickening crunch. Alena watched as he fell through the prickly branches and crashed to the ground.

"What!" she snapped to attention, realizing that a laser blast had severed the pouch on her belt. She watched in anger as the Dragonballs fell to the ground, and she turned her head towards the direction of the blast's source. "You, young one? I didn't expect such a bold move."

"You monster," Junto growled as he lay on his stomach facing her. He raised his arm and fired another shot from his pistol, but Alena effortlessly knocked it aside. "I hate you … I hate you!"

"You tried to destroy the Dragonballs, didn't you?" she asked, quite irritated. "You almost destroyed what I worked so hard for, kid. Do you realize that you just signed your own death warrant?"

"Go to hell, bitch," he spit towards her.

* * *

"I wonder about one thing, Takaya," Noal said politely, yet nervously, as he ran his hand through his hair. Takaya's story was really getting to him and hitting a nerve; he couldn't imagine what his friend had to endure. "How did you escape before getting brainwashed by the enemy?"

"The reason was my father…" Takaya answered.

_flashback _

The kind father grunted heavily as he landed onto the floor. Looking above, he realized that he had just been rejected by the system – which only meant that he had a very short time to live. Kouzou looked up and saw his family trapped; he could think of only one thing – being able to free his children.

'_Takaya…' _he thought to himself as he realized the person enveloped in the pod nearest to him. Seeing his son's laser pistol lying on the ground, he picked it up and fired at the pod, severing its ties to the ceiling. The pod crashed to the ground, spilling out its contents as well as the person inside of it.

"Takaya, are you there? Is that you?" Kouzou asked his son desperately.

"I'm here, father…" replied the young man, feeling disoriented.

"I've got to get you out of here, son," Kouzou said as he walked his son towards the escape shuttle nearby. The father saw the lavender ooze start to gather on the ground and approach the two, and he rushed his son into the airlock and pushed him into an escape pod.

"Son, the Radam are the vilest of races ever to exist. They'll continue to visit planets and enslave its inhabitants, just as they did with our family. They'll do this repeatedly, growing their numbers while conquering planets. I don't know why they are doing this, but they just are," Kouzou said exasperatedly. "Your brothers and sister won't be human anymore. You'll have to fight and destroy them."

"What about you, father?" Blade asked desperately, his voice choking as he saw his father shut the door between them. He soon realized that his father would sacrifice himself in order to let his son survive and escape from the ship. "What will happen to you?"

"I was rejected by the system, son, so my time is up. I'll soon be entering heaven," he gave a sad smile. "You, on the other hand, will be plunged into hell. It will be upon your shoulders to save the Earth from these monsters. Only you can do it, son… only you can…"

"Father!" Blade shrieked as he saw his father turn the valve, releasing the pod from its restraints.

"Good-bye, my son," Kouzou said softly as he looked sadly at his son. Within moments, the ooze enveloped him, paralyzing his body. Aiba Kouzou left the plane of the living via suffocation minutes later.

_end flashback_

"Before I knew it, I had just lost my entire family. I was drifting through space in a tiny shuttle, with the sun's gravity directing me towards itself, and Earth," continued Takaya, opening his eyes and noticing that everybody had been shedding tears. He turned to Miyuki, who gave a soft smile in response.

"Takaya…" Aki managed to choke, continuing to hold his hand. The man looked into her eyes and saw her pain and suffering – pain and suffering from hearing what he had gone through. Aki felt what he had felt. She knew exactly what he was going through, and she truly cared about it.

"The only thing I could think about while floating towards Earth was defeating the enemy," he continued. "When I arrived, I saw I was too late – Radam had reached before me and had begun their primary invasion. I transformed into Tekkaman Blade for the first time and began taking out the buggers. That was when I met the first of Omega's Tekkamen… Dagger. It was during that battle that I got pushed towards the Earth, causing that crater you and Noal found. I guess you know what happens from there."

"I'm so sorry…" Aki softly replied, trying to console him. Takaya gave her a soft nod.

* * *

"You psycho bitch… why are you killing us after we gave you our Dragonballs?" asked Junto, the seventeen-year old on the ground, with spite. "Why don't you answer me? Or don't you have an answer?"

"Oh, I have an answer for you, alright," Alena replied coldly. "You may have given me two of the balls, but that shows me you have a means of searching for the rest of them. If I let you live, you will find another one. If I don't have all seven, I can't make my wish. So that's why you all need to die. Get it?"

"So, you do have a reason," he growled. "I thought you were just killing us for pure pleasure."

"Well, that _is_ part of it… Now why don't you tell me how to kill you? I ran out of creative ideas."

"How can you murder that boy?" another comrade yelled. "He has his whole life ahead of him!"

"To me, death is blind of age," Alena responded. "Besides, I know of a sixteen year old I still need to kill – my cousin. I won't hesitate to take his life… or yours. Take your death proudly, kid."

Junto, lying on his belly from the pain of her stun blast, pointed his pistol at her and fired. She deflected it and sliced off his hand at the wrist. Alena knelt and peered directly into his agonized, cursing expression. Tears of agony streamed down his cheeks, and she almost felt sorry for his unfortunate fate.

"It's better for both of us if I end your misery…" she said gravely… and fatally stabbed him. She looked at the corpse before her and fell silent, realizing that she felt no joy at the moment. Was it remorse?

She was soon distracted by another noise coming from behind her. It was another of Shinjo's men, struggling to speak into some sort of device. He was speaking desperately and almost unintelligibly.

'_So…'_ she frowned. _'He's trying to establish communication with someone… that vermin…'_


	33. The Vengeance Commences

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part III: The Vengeance Saga_**)

**Chapter 33 – The Vengeance Commences**

"Welcome, my new servants," greeted Lord Omega as he looked at the three new warriors before him. The first was Tekkaman Scimitar, whose weapon was indeed a scimitar. Its blade was finely tuned, yet the sword itself was a bit heavy to manage. Scimitar himself was a tan colored Tekkaman. Its armored plates were colored of various shades of brown while the areas around its joints were of a yellowish color. Its facemask resembled the head of an eagle, and it possessed the watchful eyes of a hawk.

"We are here to serve you…" replied Shuriken, a thin Tekkaman clad in black armor. Its chest plate was shaped as a big 'W', and it had sockets for generating ninja stars and other small, sharp objects. Omega had designed Shuriken for this purpose – to be a sniper using small, hard-to-detect weapons. Its facemask resembled that of a true ninja, for nothing could be seen except for its fierce, scarlet eyes.

"… And do your bidding," continued the third and final Tekkaman to be created from the Argos crew. This was Tekkaman Masamune, equipped with a deadly sword that was light and fast. His armor consisted of various shades of gray, while his joints were lighter in color. He was the strongest of the three.

"I am delighted to see you here," Omega gloated, standing eerily at his throne position. "As you know, there is a traitor known as Tekkaman Blade, who knows the secret of the spore plants. He is one of the very few that can stop them. I want you to go finish him and prevent him from succeeding at all costs!"

"Spear will accompany you," he grinned. "I expect victory, not sad stories of defeat. Now go!"

* * *

'_That truly was a sad story,' _thought Shinjo. The group sat quietly for several moments, allowing Takaya and Miyuki to relax. Aki now knew where Takaya had gotten his powers, and she realized that he simply didn't want to tell her the time she had entered his sub-conscience. Yet, she could understand why.

"What should we do now?" said Milly. "Do we just wait until the plants swallow people and—"

"No, I think we can do better than just waiting around," Aki interrupted. Milly slightly scowled at Aki for having been so rude as to cut off her own Commander. "I think we should communicate with the military and begin evacuating people who are still within the vicinity of those plants."

"Aki's right. If the plants can't find subjects to feed on, then what harm would they pose?"

"Probably no harm in the short run, Noal," replied Levin. "But how long would they be able to just sit there like that? We won't be able to return to our cities anymore."

"I agree with Levin," Kenshin said. "We'll have to kill the plants eventually."

"Yes, but we can still save people while…" Shinjo interrupted his own sentence as he suddenly stood upright. He quickly pulled out the earpiece of his broken scouter, damaged from when he had fought Blood, and attached it to his ear. The device had been picking up a faint transmission on an emergency signal, which still functioned. Everybody now looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"_Please… Master Shinjo… if you can hear us," _the voice pleaded through the static.

'_That's Namite's voice,'_ Shinjo thought as he tried to make out the message.

"_… If you're still alive, master… we need help… quickly… she's killing us all… the entire team."_

"Who's killing you?" Shinjo yelled out, aware that Namite couldn't possibly hear him.

_"… Please help us, Master… this monster became a girl… she's killing us for the Dragonballs… please come now if you're still there… Master… Master… Aahh!" _

Shinjo pulled the transmitter away from his ear as the feral scream blared through the device. Milly gasped, and Noal contorted his face. Kenshin saw Shinjo's eyes burn, and the man's breathing turned heavy. Within seconds, Shinjo stood upright and bolted through the door, not wasting any time.

"Wait, Shinjo!" Aki called out after stepping outside of the room. "Where are you going?"

"My men are in big trouble," he paused, turning around. She had caught up to him and grabbed his arm before he could move further. Aki looked hard into his eyes and breathed heavily. Shinjo gasped as he saw a small white aura surround her hand.

'_Huh? What is she doing? She looks so worried for me…' _he thought.

"Be careful, Shinjo," she said softly, releasing her arm and backing away several feet. She lowered her eyes, looking at the floor around her feet. Her face turned red in embarrassment.

"I will," he said. '_But if the attacker is who I think it is, I will die on the field with my men.'_

"Take care of Saki for me. Make sure that she recovers and stays safe," Shinjo said before he ran down the hall. He soon found an exit and took off for the location where he had last left his crewmembers.

* * *

"Calling for Shinjo's help is useless," Alena said to Namite's freshly killed body, lying before her.

"To the three of you still left alive, pay good attention," she said, calling out to the wooded area in which the men were hiding. She could tell that two of the men were crouching only a hundred feet away.

"First of all, I had killed your so called master very recently. He was merely a diversion… and an easy one at best. Second, even if he was to survive that battle, there is nothing he could do against me now since I outclass him in all categories," she gloated, running her hand through her hair.

She smiled as she heard a muffled cry from one of the men hiding perhaps fifty feet to her right.

"In other words," she chuckled, "you're all dead."

* * *

_'I must get there in time… Shit, I'm not flying fast enough,'_ he thought, knowing well that he had not yet recovered completely from his previous battle with Blood. '_I must get to my men… they need me.' _

So distracted was Shinjo in his thoughts that he didn't notice the object tailing him from behind.

* * *

Now, all but one man had been killed. In an instant, Alena appeared next to him.

'_Should I let him live and have him deliver a message to Shinjo, just in case he managed to survive?'_ Alena thought, brandishing her sword in front of the terrified human. He was on his knees, praying to God and begging for mercy. '_How childish… especially after seeing the boy die. I think I'll leave my trademark here instead.'_

"Hey, you," she said to the man, who opened his eyes. "Give me your shirt."

Obliging quickly, he took off the top layer of his clothing and handed it to her. Alena smiled in response and tied it up as to resemble a pouch, in which she placed her four Dragonballs. Tying the makeshift sack to her belt, she turned back towards the man and stroked his cheek.

"Now, can you do another favor for me?" she asked sweetly. "Can you die for me?"

Before the man could get up to run, Alena beheaded the man and lay the rest of his body on the ground. Using the tip of her sword as a scalpel, she delicately inscribed a message into his torso. His blood served as perfect ink, and Alena stepped backwards in satisfaction, appreciating her handiwork.

'_I'm done here. It's time to leave, Giru,'_ Alena thought as she located the position of the next ball. Pulling out her crystal, she transformed and disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

"He shouldn't have gone without backup," Kenshin said, frustrated. "Who knows what he'll face out there now. And how does he think he can get there quickly? Does he think he can fly or something?"

"In fact, he can," Aki answered sheepishly, scratching her head. "And that girl that got injured alongside of you, Saki, has some pretty mysterious powers as well. I don't know from where you all got your skills, but it really amazes me."

'_Shinjo can fly? So can Saki?'_ Kenshin thought. '_Where the hell did they come from?'_

"Takaya," Noal suddenly interrupted and unfolded his arms. "Didn't you tell me earlier that the Radam base is on the moon? That Omega is hiding up there?"

"Yeah," Takaya answered, remembering the conversation well. "Yeah, so let's make our move."

"Wait," Kenshin said. "We don't need to up there. I can destroy the moon right from here."

"WHAT?" they all asked in unison.

"Yes," replied the boy, serious as ever, explaining how he could fire an energy blast at it.

"You've got to be kidding me," Noal muttered.

"But you still can't do that," Aki replied, getting Kenshin's attention. "Remember, Goku and Vegita are up there. And there's even a bigger effect – if you blow up the moon, the enormous shockwaves emitted would disturb the balance of the Orbital Ring, perhaps breaking it apart. The pieces would fall towards Earth due to gravity and explode on the surface as if they were giant bombs. Millions would die."

"I see," Kenshin replied. "Then that idea obviously wouldn't work. I guess we'll have to go up to the moon, rescue Goku and Vegita, and destroy the Radam base. Only problem is if we run into Alena…"

"Blood…" Aki whispered, wincing at the name. "That monster… that devil…"

"… She's so evil…" Takaya muttered to himself. "… She killed her whole family…"

"Wait, what?" Kenshin suddenly jerked his head towards Takaya. "What did you say?"

"Bezel had ordered her to eliminate whoever was related to her," Takaya explained as he looked to the floor. He raised his eyes, only to see the color from Kenshin's face disappear.

"Yes, she even killed her own mother when she attacked here," Milly added softly.

'_If she had the mental ability to kill Aunt Viyolita, then… she must have gone… to my house…' _

"Okaasan… Nio…" Kenshin whispered, backing away towards the door. "… No… NO!"

Kenshin grabbed his head and bolted out the door, gunning down the hall. Miyuki tried to follow him but only saw his back as he pushed through guards and slammed through the exit.

"Kenshin, don't go! You're still hurt!" she called out, but the boy was already gone.

"Takaya… Blood and Kenshin are related…" Aki trailed off, giving him a sad look.

'_Kenshin… come back to us, Kenshin…'_ Miyuki thought as she collapsed on her knees. 

* * *

"I must be in Vietnam," Alena said to herself as she examined the coastline below. Consulting Giru, she confirmed that the Dragonball was directly below her position. She descended at a comfortable rate, appreciating the view and marveling at the beauty the spore plants presented as they smothered whole cities. Around the cities was the greenery of the forest, which provided her a refreshing sight. Within a minute, the girl landed on the ground, hearing a small 'clicking' sound.

'_A land mine after so many centuries?'_ she thought as she stepped off, allowing it to detonate. The explosion would have easily killed an ordinary human, but she was a Saiya-jin descendent. Small things like these hardly affected her.

Alena's eyes rose with delight as she inspected the pile of overturned dirt around her. Searching through it quickly, she reached down and picked up the seven-star Dragonball, wiping off any dirt and marveling its shininess as she held it before the rays of the sun. Smiling, she placed it in her pouch.

'_Five have been gained, but yet two remain,'_ she amused herself with a rhyme. She was soon distracted as she saw a little boy running about. Following him, she walked a small distance into the surrounding forest before she came to a seemingly small bunker surrounded by guards.

"Shelter… shelter," the boy said happily as a man went over and grabbed him.

"I told you, my child, do not go running around like that! You had me worried," the father said with a heavy voice. "I have found him… please let us back in."

"Of course," the guards said as they let him pass. Alena watched as another guard opened the door, and the man went inside with his son. The guards, keeping their eye on the girl, remained silent. Alena signaled to them and laid Kotukari on the ground before their eyes.

"I've been wandering around here, and it's very dangerous with all the mines around," Alena said in a sad, sweet voice. "The aliens will attack anywhere soon, and I have nowhere to go. Can you please give me shelter? I've had no food for two days now."

The guard nodded and led her into the bunker, keeping his gun pointed at her backside. Alena watched in wonder as she walked down several flights of stairs, only to come to another guarded door. The door guard let her in, and she widened her eyes in amazement. Housed inside were hundreds of people, going about their business. This truly was a shelter for the civilians. Alena stepped inside and glanced at people as they eyed her. She noticed that there were many women and children there. Some were running around and playing with their friends while others were sleeping. This was a place made for her.

'_I have just found another Dragonball,'_ she smirked, pulling out her crystal. '_And now, it is time to celebrate.'_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Yes, Alena is sick... but there is a reason why she's so bloodthirsty (to be revealed eventually). In terms of the general story, some action will finally start happening now. Sorry if it seemed a bit long. You're welcome to flame me for keeping the action from you for so long :)

KyLewin: Thanks for the note. In the Tekkaman Blade anime, Takaya/Blade lied about losing his memory -- he threw away his past so he could confront his family and fight them. I just kept true to that, but I think I could have presented it better (instead of inserting it casually between lines of dialogue). Thanks for bringing that to my attention, meaning that I should probably present that better (since it isn't just a casual fact).


	34. Shadow in the Night

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part III: The Vengeance Saga_**)

**Chapter 34 – Shadow in the Night**

The man landed on the ground, and he froze by what he saw. Before him lay the body of his long time team member. Tears welled in Shinjo's eyes as he knelt over his friend, Gecko. His face had been completely mutilated, and he was covered in thick blood. Shinjo couldn't bear the sight anymore and walked over to Peric and Rubiko, both murdered in the most brutal of fashions. One by one, he walked towards each member of his team, silently paying them his last respects. He cried tremendously, for this was the team he had trained, and these were the men who had accompanied him on many missions on Io. They were caring souls, respectful of human life and safety.

"Junto…" Shinjo stopped short of the youth's mangled body, only to lose control and collapse to the ground, weeping hard for the teenager. He raised his fists and slammed them to the dirt, cursing himself for not being able to protect his crew.

'_What did they ever do to deserve this? They didn't want to leave their families back home…' _

Shinjo cried, burying his head in his hands.

'_But they still came here for me… and this is how I repaid them…'_

"Tekkaman Blood…" he seethed, raising his head and wiping away his tears. "I will kill you…"

"It's too bad you won't get that chance," the voice said, its host lowering to the grass in front of the knelt Shinjo. The man looked up through his tears and recognized the form of Tekkaman Spear standing before him. The Radam gripped his weapon and pointed it at his target.

"You fucking Radam…" Shinjo choked, getting up. "You bloodthirsty murderers…"

Spear backed away several steps, for a white aura materialized around the enraged man. Shinjo's eyes became red with fury, and his hair appeared to stand more upright. He let out an enormous roar as he continued to burst forth with chi. Without wasting another moment, Spear thrust his spear out at the man, who grabbed the handle of the weapon and jabbed its blunt end back at his attacker.

"I'm saving my power for Blood," Shinjo rasped. "And not wasting it on a weakling like you!"

Shinjo threw out a punch towards Spear, who blocked it easily with his left hand. Shinjo widened his eyes and realized that he and this Tekkaman must have been of similar fighting power. However, there was no way Spear would have blocked it without having felt some pain.

'_It's because I'm not as strong as my cousins; Vegita and Kenshin could easily trash him,'_ he thought as he jumped and attempted to deliver a roundhouse at Spear's head. The Radam ducked in time and lashed out with his lance, grazing Shinjo on the leg. Shinjo stepped back and regained his balance, his face reflecting the light of the moon shining down.

"I thought I recognized you," Spear said. "You were one with Blade when you decided it would be nice to injure my brother Saber. I think you deserve a beating; big brother has come to hunt you down."

Shinjo only gritted his teeth, realizing that he had to get out of there or else he would be seriously injured again. His body was still weakened from his last fight, and he wasn't doing so well in this one either. But then his eyes widened with rage, for Spear had kicked Junto's body while laughing. That was it; he had enough. Shinjo lunged for Spear and stuck out his right arm in order to release a chi blast.

"What!" Shinjo gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder blade. Blood seeped from his wound, and he reached up to feel the object that had hit him. It was sharp but disk-shaped, and it had several small spikes sticking out from it. In fact, some of these spikes had burrowed into his back.

"The star of a ninja," he softly deduced.

"You're absolutely correct," Spear replied. "You're good at recognizing weapons."

'_Where did it come from?'_ Shinjo wondered as he unsuccessfully attempted to remove it with his free hand. '_Spear is in front of me, so there is no way he could have done that. Regardless…'_

Shinjo lunged again, attacking with his left hand, and this time, there were no interruptions. The man somersaulted over Spear, who thrust his lance upwards. Shinjo dodged and delivered a strong side-kick to Spear's backside. The Radam grunted as he was knocked forwards, but he turned and swiped at the man's torso. Shinjo jumped above him and came down with an axe kick, nailing him on the shoulder.

"That hurt, you bastard!" Spear roared as he staggered back, clutching the area.

Shinjo continued to burn with the white aura, and he jumped into the air, ready to deliver a big chi blast upon his opponent. However, this time there was an interruption – Shinjo twisted and fell to the dirt. Out of nowhere, a larger and thicker ninja star had buried itself in his chest. The man grunted in anguish.

"Brat, I would like to introduce you to Tekkaman Shuriken," chuckled Spear. Shinjo breathed heavily as he saw a black armored warrior step out from the surrounding woods, moving like a shadow.

* * *

Tekkaman Blood turned around one last time, studying the result of her labor. Although she could not bring herself to harm the children, she showed no mercy to their parents. Dozens of mangled, dead bodies lay behind her as she used a man's shirt to wipe the dripping blood that coated her jagged lance.

"You all deserved your fate," she whispered, thinly smiling. "You tried to hide from my Radam family like cowards, but now you will never be able to hide from anybody ever again. What a shame..."

With that, Alena exited the bunker and retrieved Kotukari. She took to the sky for her next target.

* * *

'_Okaasan… Nio… Okaasan… Nio…'_ were the words racing through Kenshin's mind as he flew towards his house in Japan. Only one thing mattered now – making sure his mother and sister were safe.

* * *

"Two on one seems a bit unfair, doesn't it?" Spear asked in a low voice. "Just as when you and Blade teamed up together against my poor brother?"

Shinjo spit in pain as he managed to remove the weapon from his chest. He felt more of his blood drip out of the wound and remembered that his shoulder blade was still bleeding from the first ninja star. He still had to remove that weapon or else his right arm would soon be immobilized.

"All you Radam deserve to die," Shinjo growled as he threw the ninja star at Spear, who knocked it aside easily with his own weapon. Shuriken stepped towards the fallen Shinjo and stopped before him.

"Naturally you'd feel that way after seeing your men dead," Shuriken said. "What is your name?"

"Fuck you," Shinjo spit. '_I can't waste time with these two; if Blood collects all of the balls, we're history. I need to get at least one so she can't get all seven, but I'll have to get away from these two first.'_

"A rude fellow, you are," Spear chuckled. "Anyway, it seems you're not much of a fight for us. It's good that you came all the way out here, leaving your friends undefended this time."

"What?" Shinjo gave Spear his full attention.

"I've sent two others, Tekkamen Scimitar and Tekkaman Masamune, over to the area where you had fought Saber. I figured that Blade and Miyuki would be around there somewhere," Spear answered.

"Your bastard soldiers won't be able to find them."

"Don't worry, they have methods for drawing them out," Spear said as he raised his spear above his head. "But for you, there will be no hiding place. I'll just bury you right here with your men."

Shinjo just got out of the way as Spear drilled his weapon downwards. Shuriken lunged towards Shinjo and struck out with a short sword, but Shinjo managed to get out of the blade's path. Shuriken followed the man, who blew past the two Radam warriors and headed for one of his fallen men. Shinjo noticed that the scouter lying in Namite's hand was still intact, and he grabbed it from his fallen friend. He quickly fitted it to his face and turned around, only to notice Shuriken fire several ninja stars out from her arm. Shinjo used a chi blast to knock them all away, and he held his fingers along the side of his face.

"Taiyo-ken!" he yelled as he used the bright glow from the moon to saturate the space with a brilliant white light. Shuriken and Spear grunted in pain as they floated in the air and used their hands to cover their eyes; they cursed at Shinjo for having blinded them so easily.

After one last look, Shinjo took to the sky in search of the remaining Dragonballs.

* * *

"Now for the two-star ball," Alena sang sweetly to herself as she flew towards the appropriate direction. Giru, a witness to its new owner's cold-bloodedness, stayed silent for the majority of the trip. He did not like her at all, for she was much too vicious for him. He remembered how Pan used to abuse him, but now he considered her extremely angelic in comparison to this girl he was currently helping.

'_What was that?'_ Alena thought to herself, suddenly stopping mid-flight. Hovering in the air, she extended her chi and tried to capture what she had just felt seconds ago. '_It's a chi… a very strong chi headed north of here. In fact, nobody else can possess this chi except for… Kenshin…' _

Alena turned north and flew in that direction, keeping her own chi level at an undetectable level.

'_I'm coming for you, boy,'_ she smiled wickedly, and her eyes glowed with glee.

* * *

"This is the city nearest to their old base, isn't it?" asked Tekkaman Masamune to his comrade.

"Yeah, and the traitors Blade and Rapier were around here, weren't they?"

"According to Saber and Spear," Masamune replied, studying the city below. The late afternoon had arrived, and sunset was due in an hour. Masamune considered that to be plenty of time for their task.

"Let's start, Masamune," Scimitar said as he lowered to the ground. He observed that the city was quite active, but that was expected since the last bugger invasion occurred over three weeks ago.

'_I suppose life has come back to normal around here, but we'll change that rather quickly.'_

Citizens stopped short in their tracks and screamed as the two Tekkamen flew above them. Their eyes flashed a menacing red as they generated their deadly weapons. Scimitar noticed a bald man's eyes grow with fear as Scimitar brandished a scimitar while Masamume materialized a masamune from his body. Cars crashed into one another, and people on the street began to flee as the two swooped down.

"Wait, Scimitar," Masamune suddenly interrupted him. "Do not kill any of them."

"Why the fuck not?" Scimitar shot back with a sneer. "They're stupid humans!"

"Yes, but they are also feed for the plants surrounding this city. Tonight the plants will strike, and it would be unfortunate that we took away potential captors," Masamune explained.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm not going to listen to you. I'm here to terrorize, and people don't feel fear unless they're faced with death. If you don't wanna kill 'em, I don't care. Do whatever the hell you want."

"Imbecile," Masamune replied as he brought his sword down upon an empty car, splitting it into two and causing it to explode. At the same time, Scimitar ran after the bald man and cleaved him into clean halves. Masamune shook his head in disapproval, and Scimitar flashed him his eye.

"You're all going to die today!" yelled Scimitar, laughing with glee upon seeing people flee.

* * *

Miyuki continued to worry about her friend as she rejoined her brother and Aki. Milly and Levin had both gone to the labs to work on designing the Sol Tekkaman units. Miyuki began to feel hungry and even a bit dizzy. Kenshin's running off like that did her no good either; it only stressed her even more.

"Miyuki, are you alright?" Takaya asked, touching her shoulder.

"Yes," she responded. Her brother could see the stress on her face, which had become a bit paler.

"You don't look so good," Aki said gently, as she put her hand on Miyuki's forehead.

"I'm fine!" Miyuki replied in a tenser voice. '_I can't break Takaya's heart now.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as they heard Milly's voice through the intercom.

"Hey, you all, turn on the television now!" her high-pitched voice squealed.

"What the…" Takaya said when the picture appeared. It was a special news report, showing live footage of the damage being laid to the city. They watched in concern as the camera showed people fleeing from the streets. They gasped as they saw a brown-armored being step in front of the camera and face it.

"Another Tekkaman," Aki said in shock. "And it's not Spear or Saber."

"I hope you're watching this, Blade," Scimitar said as Masamune joined him. "You and your renegade sister better come out right now, or else more people will end up looking like this trash."

"You bastard!" Takaya yelled, seeing Scimitar pick up and show the two halves of the slain bald man. Scimitar laughed as he tossed them aside, and he dug his weapon into the skull of the news reporter covering the story on scene. Blood splattered onto the lens of the camera, and Scimitar flashed a red eye.

"Don't worry about that shithead," Scimitar laughed. "He was stupid enough to come out here."

"Brother," Miyuki said, disgusted. "We have to stop them!"

"No, Miyuki, you stay here," Blade snapped back. "Your arm is still injured."

"Those people out there will be more than injured if both of us don't go," she pleaded.

"Then stay far away from fighting, Miyuki. Just come, but don't fight," Blade responded. Within moments, Takaya sprinted towards the room in which they had kept Pegas. Miyuki ran for the base's exit.

'_People cannot die because of me,'_ she thought as she arrived outside. "Tek—"

As Miyuki pulled out her transformation crystal, she doubled over. She lost her balance and fell to her knees, starting to cough violently. Miyuki looked at her hand and gasped – she had coughed up blood.


	35. Hatred Blooming

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part III: The Vengeance Saga_**)

**Chapter 35 – Hatred Blooming**

"Do you expect me to believe such an idiotic story?"

"General Dodge, please listen to me. You have to believe us," Milly begged as she spoke to the new head of the Allied Military. She had established communication in hopes that the military would help in evacuating the cities around the world. "The spore plants will strike soon, anytime now. If people are still present, they'll just get attacked and swallowed by the plants."

"Plants swallowing people? Like huge Venus human traps?" Dodge laughed. "Stop wasting my time. The military has a lot to do, and I don't want to blow resources on such lunacy. We'd analyzed the plants thoroughly in our labs, and it's obvious that the plants are merely a food source for the Radam."

"But, General, that's what we thought too, but they are nothing of the sort…"

"This matter is closed. Good-bye," he scowled as he ended the transmission. Milly slammed the console with her fist and gritted her teeth. First, Aki had acted officiously, and now Dodge was being extremely unreasonable. Didn't anybody take her seriously? Didn't the military care what would happen?

'_Even the late General Galt was more sensible…' _

* * *

"Okaasan!" Kenshin yelled as he burst through the front door of his house. "Nio!"

The boy desperately searched the residence for any sign of his remaining family members. Going into the basement, he overturned boxes and emptied closets, praying that his little sister had been hiding in them. He opened up refrigerators and crates, but nobody was there. Kenshin raced upstairs and searched through all of the rooms, calling out for them. Again, he did not find a trace of his mother or sister.

"They aren't in there," a raspy voice called from outside.

'_That voice… from the backyard…'_ he thought, bursting through the patio door. What he saw made him freeze in dread. Out from behind four small juniper bushes, he saw a hand – a hand coated with blood. Kenshin felt weak as he walked slowly towards it, and he almost vomited upon seeing his mother's dead body. He fell to his knees as tears burst out of his eyes; he could not bear the sight of his mother with a hole torn through her abdomen. Her eyes were still open, desperately looking towards the sky, and her entire body was caked with dried blood. Kenshin touched her cold face, tears spilling onto her pale skin.

"Tekkaman Blood…" he choked, the lump in his throat too tight. He raised his fists and slammed them repeatedly into the ground. He did not even want to think about what could have happened to Nio.

"The Radam have destroyed my family… the Radam have destroyed my family…"

"No, I have destroyed your family," Alena said calmly as she leaned against the fence nearby.

"Alena," Kenshin gritted his teeth as he turned to face his cousin. "Why, Alena… WHY?"

"I was ordered to by Bezel-sama, and I simply carried out my commands," she replied with a thin smile. "But I do admit I have a personal stake in this. I hate Saiya-jin, especially those that breed them."

"I should have taken your life when I had the chance," he rasped.

"But your sense of humanity stopped you, didn't it?" she shot back. "It's that same humanity you treasure that will now get you killed."

"You murdered my whole family; how could you even kill my sister?" he demanded tearfully.

"Your sister…" Alena smiled to herself. "Oh, you should have heard her screaming! Now, that was quite a treat in itself. But your mother; she was begging so hard for me to spare—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kenshin screamed with tears. "I don't want to hear your shit anymore!"

"Then get ready to die, you pitiful bastard," she snarled as she unsheathed Kotukari. Kenshin's eyes widened as he saw its precise craftsmanship. It truly was a deadly sword, held by a vicious demon.

"Where did you get that from?" he demanded, trying to subdue his tears.

"Let's just say a few people had to die in order for me to secure it," she smiled in return. "How fitting it would be for me to kill you with it… to kill you with such a marvelous weapon. It would end your existence right here next to the woman who had so lovingly gifted you with life… that utter waste."

"You bitch!" Kenshin yelled as he felt the power surge through his body. Slowly, his biceps bulged and tightened. His quadriceps expanded, and his calves strengthened. Alena watched in scorn as he roared a battle cry; the ground around his feet exploded as the golden aura of the Super Saiya-jin enveloped his figure. His eyes turned from their normal color to the typical sea green, which then turned to a piercing yellow. She saw the veins pop out on his arms and his hair form in tight golden spikes. The aura burned around him as he glowered at her; the heat from his energy evaporated the tears spilling from his eyes.

Alena watched curiously as Kenshin unsheathed and gripped his katana with his left hand. He crouched in a side-stance with his right foot extended forwards towards her. He raised his left hand next to his head and pointed the sword upside down and downwards in her direction. The golden aura continued to shroud him as he used the fingers on his extended right hand to position the acute tip of the katana.

'_Feel death by Miburo's Wolf,'_ Kenshin whispered in his mind. '_Gatotsu, first stance.'_

Without wasting another second, he sprung towards Alena with the deadly attack.

* * *

"No!" a man yelled before his chest was split open by Scimitar's blade. Scimitar chuckled as he grabbed the victim's body and threw it into the window of a nearby store. Both Tekkamen continued to wreak havoc on the city as they broke through buildings, terrorizing those that had fled indoors.

"That wasn't nice," Masamune chided his comrade in a stern voice.

"Have you even killed one person yet?" Scimitar asked.

"No, I don't need to. You're causing more deaths than you should be."

"Like I care; there's plenty of people left in this world to convert into Tekkamen," Scimitar reasoned. "Taking a few lives over here isn't really going to hurt in the big picture."

"Do whatever you…" Masamune stopped as he turned his head. In the distance, two objects were approaching with rapid velocity. He got the attention of Scimitar, who also looked in the same direction.

"They're finally here," Scimitar chuckled. "Took 'em fucking long enough."

"At last, we can focus on real targets," Masamune sighed. "And perhaps have a real challenge."

* * *

"Welcome, Tekkaman Blade, Tekkaman Rapier," Masamune greeted as he pointed his weapon.

"Why were you hurting these people?" Rapier demanded.

"To fish you fuckers out, naturally," Scimitar chuckled. "It shouldn't be a surprise that we were sent here to kill you. It'll suck that you dip-shits won't live to see the plants swallow up your friends."

"I won't die that easily," Blade shot back. "I can't say the same for you, however."

"Yeah?" Scimitar sneered as he took a swipe towards Takaya, who blocked the attack with his lance and flew backwards several meters. Blade removed the two sharply angled boomerangs from the tip of his lance and fired them at his opponent, who ducked out of harm's way and knocked them towards the ground. Masamune watched the battle quietly, for he refused to engage with Rapier just yet.

"Brother, be careful," she whispered to herself as she watched the ongoing battle.

Scimitar came from above and swung his scimitar down at Blade, who dodged out of the way and drilled his lance into an unarmored notch in Scimitar's leg. The Radam chuckled upon seeing a thin trail of blood seep out of the wound; the attack had only achieved superficial damage. Blade staggered back in surprise but came in for another attack, thrusting his lance towards Scimitar's head. His opponent avoided the lance and swung his sword at Blade's hand. Takaya moved his hand out of the way, but Scimitar's weapon hit his weapon with great impact, causing him to lose a firm grip on its handle.

"DIE!" Scimitar yelled as he swung towards Takaya's neck.

'_Shit!'_ Takaya thought as he saw the weapon approach. Scimitar was too close to him; there was no way he would be able to block the attack.

* * *

"Damn!" Alena cursed to herself as she just barely avoided Kenshin's attack. It was an offensive tactic he hadn't practiced much, and he could not stop himself before crashing into and destroying the fence Alena had been leaning upon. He had used too much momentum, and now his back lay exposed as Alena swung Kotukari towards his lumbar vertebrae. Kenshin raised his blade over his shoulder and thrust it downwards behind his back, parrying her strike. The boy turned around quickly and faced his cousin.

"That was a sweet block," Alena smiled. "But I must say, I am quite at a disadvantage. After all, you are a Super Saiya-jin, and I'm not. The difference between our fighting abilities is clear."

'_She's right, but she was able to dodge my attack regardless,'_ Kenshin thought.

"So, I'm going to zero that difference," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"What!" he said as he felt her power level escalate at a tremendous rate. Her muscles didn't bulge, but her hair turned golden. It became slightly spikier, but otherwise it retained its normal appearance. Her eyes turned from their normal color to a light purple, and a golden aura flared around her. Alena grinned.

"Alena… a Super Saiya-jin?" Kenshin asked himself, noticing her point Kotukari at him.

"Yes, a Super Saiya-jin," she answered. "What, did you think it was impossible for a girl?"

"You couldn't do it before," he shot back.

"You couldn't either until I killed that poor bastard you called your father," she sneered. Kenshin's aura exploded, and he took a powerful swing. She parried, and the two seethed as their blades locked together. Alena pushed forward, but Kenshin dropped to his knees and took a swipe at her legs.

"Bastard!" Alena screamed as she retreated several meters and looked down. There were two superficial cuts across both thighs, and trickles of her blood seeped out of the incisions. Kenshin continued to glower at his cousin, who returned the same expression. Neither moved as they continued to glare.

"Do Ryu Sen!" Kenshin yelled as he whipped the ground below with his sword, sending dozens of aura charged dirt blocks towards the girl. Alena jumped about ten meters into the air, avoiding the attack, but several of the blocks hit her and gave her small welts on her legs. Kenshin bolted upwards towards his cousin, aiming his katana vertically. Alena moved to the side, dropped down, and swung Kotukari, blocking his attack mid-way. She smiled, realizing that Kenshin couldn't see her left hand from the position they were in. Without wasting a second, she spun around and delivered a small but powerful energy blast at Kenshin, who staggered back and howled in pain.

"I never knew my cousin would be such a dolt," Alena spat. "You're still bandaged and hurting from the time Spear wrecked you. Trying to attack me when you're not a hundred percent will do you in."

Kenshin growled, knowing he hadn't fully recovered. Every move he did stretched and hurt his burns. If he didn't finish off this fight quickly, they would blister and reopen. In other words, his body would give out.

* * *

_'Almost there,'_ thought Shinjo as he approached his target. The man shuddered as he flew; the air around him was rather cool, albeit the fact that summer had approached. Shinjo carefully noted the blips appearing on his scouter; the Dragonball was coming up very close and very soon.

* * *

Miyuki screamed as she saw Scimitar's weapon approach Blade's throat. Before the attack could connect, Blade blasted backwards by a meter and quickly opened the blaster cannons on his shoulders. Scimitar gasped, but it was too late; he was too far into the attack with too much momentum. He roared as he was knocked backward by Blade's weakly powered Voltekker blast. Both Tekkamen breathed heavily as they recovered from the attack. Blade had never had to release one so quickly, and he was panting.

"No more fucking freebies for you…" Scimitar managed to sneer.

"I have to hand it to you, Blade," Masamune said. "That was a great counter."

"Thanks," Blade nodded.

"But now that I've seen your move, I'll be able to anticipate it," Masamune replied as he gripped his deadly sword. "I'm sorry Blade, you seem like a good fighter. But I'll be the one to finish you off."

In an instant, Masamune charged towards Blade, unready to fight. Masamune swung down, and Blade blocked with the sharp end of his lance. As they fought, Scimitar began to race towards Rapier.

"Time for you to feel some shit, you little bitch!" Scimitar shouted as he raised his sword above his head and hurled it at Miyuki. The weapon spiraled towards her, but she jumped out of the way. Rapier looked below her and saw the weapon dig itself deeply into the ground. Holding in her right hand a thick but short sword, which had a nylon-like whip attached to its tip, Miyuki prepared herself. Her left hand, still badly injured and broken, remained immobilized. Scimitar retrieved his weapon and flew up towards her. Just as he reached, Rapier shot out her whip, which then wrapped itself around Scimitar's weapon.

"Oh shit…" Scimitar groaned as Miyuki tugged hard at her whip, pulling the weapon out of his hand. She flew down towards him and slashed him across the chest with her sword, but his armor only received a small scratch. Without warning, Scimitar lit an area of his abdomen and fired a brown, crystal-colored Voltekker blast of his own towards the girl.

"No!" Miyuki screamed as she was knocked backwards and crashed into the ground fifty feet below. Scimitar retrieved his weapon and swooped down directly towards her, ready for the kill.

"I'm going to fuck you up real good this time," Scimitar sneered.

"Miyuki!" yelled Blade, turning towards his sister. It was a big mistake, for Masamune took the opportunity to slash his opponent across the back. Blade roared in pain as blood oozed from his wound. His armor truly had protected him; the cut was only skin-deep.

"You should always pay attention to your opponent," Masamune chuckled.

On the ground, Miyuki lay hurt from the attack. She had used much of her strength in attacking Scimitar, who approached closer and closer. As she tried to get up, she was overcome with sudden weakness, and soon her body was enveloped in pain. There could be only one explanation.

'_The Radam fail-safe system… my time is nearing, and my body is weakening.' _

"Bitch!" Scimitar roared as he came in for the kill.

'_Blade, help me…'_ she pleaded, but her brother could not escape his own battle with Masamune.

* * *

Their weapons continued to clash violently and viciously. Alena took another swing at her cousin, who again blocked her attack with skill. Kenshin, breathing heavily, thrust his sword horizontally towards her, but she raised herself by several feet and slashed down on his exposed blade. They both were beginning to tire as their fight persisted, but Alena was clearly getting the upper hand.

"Idiot, still fighting with all those injuries," she spit.

"They're nothing," Kenshin returned. Both paused to catch their breaths as their golden aura expanded and collided; an explosion of wind ensued as they continued to glare at each other. They now were fighting above the waters of the Pacific Ocean bordering Japan. Kenshin had led her there in order to prevent Japanese citizens from getting injured as a result of their fighting.

"I can beat you without even transforming," Alena said as she split her image into ten duplicates. Kenshin winced as he saw ten identical forms of Alena surrounding him, all behaving identically. They suddenly rotated in turn with untraceable speed, and Kenshin soon lost track of the real Alena. Her images laughed at him as he cautiously tried to examine them.

"You'll never find the real me," they chanted in unison. "If you keep using your eyes to see."

"Gotcha!" they said as Kenshin shut his eyelids. He swung violently around him, but his blade did not connect with anything. As he opened his eyes, he saw Alena standing right next to him with her hand directly in front of his chest. He helplessly watched in horror as she let out a terribly powerful chi blast.

"NO!" Kenshin shrieked in pain as the blast enveloped and fried his body. With her free hand, Alena smashed her fist into his face, sending him plummeting hundreds of feet towards the water below. The impact of hitting the water knocked him unconscious, and a gigantic splash ensued, preventing Alena from seeing him sink into the depths of the sea. She waited for him to resurface, but he did no such thing.

"You can't get away from me," Alena sneered as she dove into the water below, searching for a trace of him, but there was none. She continued to investigate but failed to find her cousin anywhere.

"Amazing how water can sustain us… and destroy us," she snorted. "Farewell… Kenshin."

Satisfied, Alena wiped the water off of her soaked body. She sheathed her sword and headed back to Kenshin's house, where she had deactivated and left Giru. Activating the small robot, she examined her options and decided her next destination.

'_Two more Dragonballs to go,'_ she thought as she flew towards the two-star ball.


	36. The Search Culminates

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part III: The Vengeance Saga_**)

**Chapter 36 – The Search Culminates**

"It's here," Shinjo said as he focused his scouter on the patch of ice just below. A hundred feet below him lay the remains of a solid glacier. The man estimated it to be seventy feet high and thousands of feet wide. Shinjo admired its size and its mighty appearance, and he relaxed as he stood on its hard surface.

'_I've never even seen a glacier in person, let alone feel one,'_ he thought as he examined the icy structure resting underneath his feet. He was currently in the northern regions of Alaska and realized that this glacier must be part of the Harding Ice Field. His scouter continued to scan the area for the exact location, and when it detected it, Shinjo proceeded to conduct a local search of the ball.

As he looked, he witnessed and admired the intricate ice structures crafted by nature. He continued to search, encountering more and more of these structures. Soon, he lost himself within the glacier, losing focus on his mission. Everything seemed so peaceful there; the sight of the beautiful ice structures could easily ease one's pain. Yet, those structures began to haunt him as they melted into shapes resembling his crew. Shinjo's eyes grew as he imagined his slain friends break out from the natural sculptures. They began to approach him with friendly eyes and warm smiles.

"Gecko… Rubiko… Peric…" Shinjo choked, lost in his vision. "Namite… Junto…"

"You're all back," he whispered happily to himself, but his smile soon turned sad as he saw them disappear silently, one by one. "My men… don't go…"

As they slowly vanished, a chunk of ice collapsed just in front of the teary-eyed Shinjo. The last vision he saw of them was their looking down at the freshly fallen ice right in front of him. Looking to the same place, he gasped in shock at what he saw – atop the pile lay the one-star Dragonball.

* * *

'_Blade… help me,'_ Miyuki begged as she lay on the ground, too weak to move. Even if she had the strength to dodge, Scimitar would just follow her and finish her off quickly. There was no hope left for her; she weakly raised her short sword, hoping that it might have an effect.

"Die!" Scimitar roared as he was twenty feet away from the fallen girl.

"What?" he yelled as he noticed that his blade wasn't there anymore. Stopping just above Miyuki, he noticed his blade being carried away by a flash of yellowish-white energy. Scimitar looked at his hilt in surprise and realized that the energy flash had cut off most of his blade. He looked around, searching for the source of the attack, but he could not locate it. Soon, a ball of energy headed directly towards him, and he jumped out of the way. The energy ball crashed into the side of a nearby spore plant, blowing it apart.

"Girl, that's the second time I've had to save you," the young woman scolded as she jumped down in front of Miyuki, lying on the ground in both shock and happiness. "You better learn how to fight."

"Saki…" Miyuki trailed, quickly recognizing the girl. "Thank you…"

"Not a problem," she replied, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"Lookie here," Scimitar sneered. "Another bitch to fuck up."

"It really irritates me that you continually call every woman you see a 'bitch,'" she fired back. "It does nothing but insult us and makes us realize how much of a moron you really are."

"You think I give a fuck?" he shot back. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to bury you."

"Whatever you say, whore," Scimitar laughed as he took a swipe at Saki with his broken blade. The girl dodged easily and shot a chi blast in his face. Scimitar staggered backwards as he held his eye; she had hit a vulnerable spot in his armor.

"That's what you get for being a bastard," she sneered.

'_If only I had my weapon,'_ Scimitar thought, wondering how he would beat this girl when she could shoot bolts of energy from her hands. '_Am I outclassed here? No, I can beat her with my bare fists.'_

Scimitar lunged for Saki, and the two began to duke it out. Scimitar landed in several punches, but his armor prevented him from being as fast as Saki, who had a gift for speed. She managed to strike him with more effectiveness and efficiency.

* * *

"Do you really think it was a good idea to bring Saki along?" Noal asked as he continued to watch the battle on his monitor. He knew better than to interfere with a fight amongst Tekkamen. The Blue Earth may have had speed, but it wouldn't have a chance against them in close combat, where quick maneuverability counted. Aki felt guilty for almost having watched Miyuki die, but that is why Saki had come – to help if necessary.

"I mean, the girl just woke up before we left," Noal continued.

"I know, but didn't you see the look in her eyes?" Aki replied. "She clearly wanted to fight against the enemy after what they had done to her. I think we can use all the help we can get. Besides, her medical report was very positive. In fact, I think we can go and help…"

"Forget it, Aki," Noal cut her off. "The best bet is to stay here."

"You always say that," an annoyed Aki muttered.

"So what? If they need a working escape method, we're right here to help them."

* * *

"So, the island continent of Australia," Alena muttered to herself as she dove from the sky and zeroed in on the location of the two-star Dragonball. She enjoyed going in order; the one-star ball would be her next target. Alena looked at the heavily forested area below her; she estimated that she was pretty far away from Sydney, but she was nowhere near the Australian Outback desert. The girl lowered herself to the ground, walking through the brush as she proceeded towards the object of her desire.

* * *

"What the?" she asked herself several minutes as she came to an especially covered area in the forest. Small huts were spread sparsely around the area, and she watched the natives go about their daily business. Some were repairing damage done to their huts; others were bringing in fish that they had caught. Life seemed so normal here for them; it was as if they had no idea about the Radam invasion.

"Aborigines," she said to herself. It really amazed her that they were still around after all these centuries. They appeared to be simple people but were highly intelligent in their own right. Choosing to remove themselves from the metropolitan culture, they continued to live in peace and harmony with nature.

"I'll change their peaceful ways very quickly," she said as she stepped into their shelter. The natives, now aware of her presence, soon gathered around her as they watched her every more. The village elder, a man of about eighty years of age, stepped out of his hut and approached the young woman. He squinted at her in suspicion as he looked at the dried blood on her legs and the sheathed sword on her belt.

"Hello," greeted Alena.

"What do you want?" the man demanded in English. In his own language, he warned his people about the potential danger this girl brought. The children winced upon hearing this, and they stayed close to their parents as they watched the strange Japanese girl.

"You have something like this," Alena said as she pulled out and showed him the three-star Dragonball. The elder cautiously approached to examine the ball, but Alena put it back in her pouch.

"I want the one you have," she purred.

"I don't know what you are talking about," the elder responded. "I've never seen anything like it."

"You're lying," she flashed her red irises. "And let me tell you something… I don't like liars."

"How dare you insult me," grumbled the elder.

"If you give the ball to me, I may spare your villagers," she warned. "If you don't, then I'll make this green grass turn very red. I am not new to ending people's lives prematurely."

_"In here,"_ Giru squeaked as he pointed towards the hut next to that of the elder. He certainly knew about Alena's viciousness, and he did not want to see it happen to these people. If the girl were to stick to her words, Giru would have saved these natives from certain death.

"Good, Giru," Alena smiled as she brushed past the elder and walked towards the appropriate hut.

The elder yelled for several of his men to stop her, and Alena frowned. Three men ran up to her with spears, but she quickly drew her sword and finished them with one swipe. She shook her head as she saw their wives run towards them, screaming with horror. The three dying men convulsed on the ground, struggling to breathe, their faces showing agony. Several of the terrified children ran into their own huts, but their mothers stayed beside their husbands, who waited for the elder's orders. Alena entered the hut.

_'That girl… if I send any more men out to her, she will just kill them,'_ he thought as tears welled into his eyes. '_I know that my men would risk their lives for me anytime, but I cannot ruin their families like that. My father had given me that ball many years ago before he passed away, saying that it was a gift from our gods. I kept it for many years, hoping that it would bring us the rains we needed. And for many years, it did. But I cannot send more people to their deaths just for a treasure token like that. My father wouldn't want me to do it, either. Let the devil have it; god will save us.'_

The elder saw Alena come out of the hut with a satisfied and relieved expression on her face. In her right hand, she held the marvelous orange ball that he had cherished for so many years. The natives growled at her angrily, cursing her to the best of their ability, but they did not even dare to take a step towards her. Alena realized this and pointed to the slain men.

"This was the result of your lack of compliance," she shook her head at the elder.

"It was the work of a heartless animal," he returned, and Alena unsheathed her sword.

"We all are animals, ultimately," she smiled, narrowing her eye. "Useless monkeys, we are."

Stepping towards the man, she playfully brandished her sword. The old man glowered at her but refused to answer. Instead, he knelt before her approaching figure and lifted his head up high. Closing his eyes, he decided to take his death as a sacrifice to those three men who died for him today.

"You, too, wish to end your life by my hand?" she asked, raising her left eyebrow. The man refused to respond; he only clenched his jaw as he felt the tip of her sword prick the skin of his throat. Alena moved the blade down gently, cutting a light scratch into his flesh. The man shut his eyes tightly, ready for the final thrust. Alena stared at the man for over a minute, and she retracted her sword.

"You have earned more time to live," she whispered, her lips trembling. The elder slowly opened his eyes, watching the girl in disbelief. She was staring at the slain men, whose children were crying over their fallen bodies. The children hugged the bloodied bodies of their fathers tightly, and tears of suffering rolled down their cheeks. Their cries of pain pierced through her ears, and her eyelids flinched.

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself, realizing that she felt not an ounce of joy. Rather, she felt horrified – horrified that she was the cause of so much agony. Her legs feeling weak, Alena backed away and slowly fell to her knees. The elder stayed frozen as he witnessed the girl touch the ground for support and hold her face in her hands.

"God, what have I done?" she whispered to herself, feeling a small tear gather in her own eye.

* * *

"Rubiko… Peric… Gecko… Namite… Junto… Your sacrifices will not be in vain…"

This phrase continuously repeated in Shinjo's mind as he tearfully made his way to the location of the two-star ball. In fact, his scouter picked up that the remaining six balls had gathered in one place. The only logical explanation was…

"Alena," Shinjo whispered, flying towards her. "Their deaths will not be in vain."

* * *

The girl felt the tight lump in her throat as the tears made their way down her face.

"Why… why am I doing this?" she whispered softly to herself. "Why have I killed so many?"

The village elder slowly stood to his feet, observing the murderer breaking down. Alena looked up, only to see the man glaring at her with a confused expression. He could see the wetness that had spread across her cheeks, but he refused to speak or move.

"I didn't want to hurt anybody," she whimpered, looking sadly at him. "I never wanted to…"

'_How can such a beast show such emotions?'_ the elder wondered, clenching his fist tightly.

"I have caused so much suffering," she continued to cry, "and so much death."

"_You are Radam, Alena – that is why you must kill them. You are with our family now, and you must do as we say," _a voice echoed through her head. _"You are one of us, Alena… you are one of us…" _

"No," she choked. "I am not one of you… I will never be one of you…"

"_You already are, and you won't be able to escape it… they are the enemy, Alena… not us…"_

Alena tried to protest, but a feeling of pain seared through her skull. The villagers watched in shock as the girl grabbed her head and screamed with all her might. Her body fell to the ground, and the girl begged for the torment to stop. A red glow outlined her body as she continued to convulse.

"_The pain will end… when you become a Radam again…"_

Even when trying her best to resist, Alena's will eventually gave out, and the pain faded away. The girl ceased her screaming and snapped back to attention. Standing up, she picked up Kotukari, and slowly, a smile appeared across her lips as she stared at the elder. The human side of her nature had once again been subdued.

"You know why I let you live?" she grinned at the elder, who only returned a stern expression. "I let you live so that you can spend the remaining years of your life knowing that those men died for you and your little treasure. You will always remember their loyalty, but you won't be able to forget the fact that you did nothing but watch them perish."

"_Dragonball approaching,"_ Giru suddenly piped up.

"You interrupted me, runt?" she asked fiercely, but her vexation was assuaged as Giru turned around and showed her the panel of the Dragon Radar embedded into his body. Alena saw that the remaining ball, the one-star ball, was mysteriously moving and approaching her.

"That could mean only one thing," she said to herself. "Somebody already has the one-star ball, and that somebody is approaching here in order to find the two-star ball… or… all of the Dragonballs that I have in my pouch right now."

Alena was so lost in her thoughts that she did not even realize the villagers quickly escape into the surrounding woods. When she came to her senses, she realized that she didn't even care. Once she secured the one-star ball in her possession, the entire planet would kneel to Radam without opposition.

* * *

"You fight rather well, Blade," Masamune said as he struck his adversary yet again.

"Thanks," Blade muttered as he realized that he had been in the guise of Tekkaman Blade for over thirty minutes now. '_Have I lost the time limit? Did Aki fix it for me?'_

"It's a pity that we couldn't have sparred under more friendly circumstances… oh, my mistake; we must have when we were aboard the Argos," Masamune continued.

"You knew my father, Kouzou, didn't you?" Blade asked as he parried.

"As a matter of fact, I did. We were good friends, I suppose," Masamune said as he swung for Blade's face. Takaya blocked it in stride and tried to get around to Masamune's backside, hoping to injure his shoulder blade. Masamune anticipated the attack and whirled around, countering Blade's move.

Meanwhile, the mid-air battle between Saki and Scimitar continued. The Radam warrior directed a kick towards her midsection, but Saki easily evaded it and blasted her opponent with a power ball. Scimitar was knocked backwards, and he growled at the girl.

"You aren't much of an opponent without your sword," she chuckled.

"Eat shit, bitch!" Scimitar roared as he underwent a Phoenix transformation. Saki watched wide-eyed as the monster shot towards her with dazzling speed; his body was covered in light brown energy.

_'There's only way to counter this,'_ Saki thought as she made herself stay in place.

"Harlot!" Scimitar laughed as he quickly approached Saki. At the right moment, Saki raised herself in the air and shot a strong chi blast at the Tekkaman zooming by below her. The forceful blast hit Scimitar squarely in the back, and the monster lost control. Scimitar realized that he was going to crash straight into the ground as he began to plummet diagonally. Looking far behind him, he saw Saki standing in stance with a smug smile pasted on her face.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to me?" another voice said to him.

"What?" Scimitar said as he turned his head to face forward, but it was already to late. Tekkaman Rapier had already flown up under him, and she drilled her short sword into one of the Voltekker beam cells exposed in his midsection. Rapier watched in satisfaction as the Radam crashed into the street below, creating a small crater in the asphalt.

"Bitches…" he moaned as he tried to remove the weapon embedded in his belly. The armor had protected his vital regions, so the wound was by no means lethal. However, if he didn't bandage it up quickly, he would bleed to death. Scimitar weakly got to his knees and slowly levitated into the air.

"Masamune…" he called out. "I'm hurt… we have to go…"

"I'm not going back without these two dead," Masamune replied as he broke away from Blade.

"Please, Masamune," Scimitar pleaded. "Or else I'll bleed to death…"

"Why don't you just go alone?"

"Do you want to face them… with three to one odds?" Scimitar reasoned. "Let's go, now!"

"Pitiful moron," Masamune said as he brushed past Blade and headed towards his comrade. "Lord Omega is not going to be pleased at your failure. You're lucky that I'm even going with you."

"I know, now spare the speech, Masamune," Scimitar rasped. Turning towards the others, he rudely said, "I'll be back to shove your heads up your own asses. I'm going to fuck you bitches up real—"

Saki silenced him as she fired an energy ball at his face. He quickly turned around and headed for the Orbital Ring. Masamune gave one last look at Blade and followed suit. The sun began to set.


	37. Dreadful Night: End of Part III

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part III: The Vengeance Saga_**)

**Chapter 37 – Dreadful Night**

'_It's here,'_ Alena opened her eyes. She had been patiently waiting by sitting on a rock in the Aborigine village, and finally, the carrier of the one-star ball arrived. It was so convenient for her; she had been having quite a day, and a small break was much desired. What could have been a better way of collecting the Dragonballs than having them come to her?

"Kawahashi Shinjo?" she asked as the man landed fifty feet in front of her figure. The man burned with a white aura, and his eyes were filled with fury and anger. Alena took one look at her new opponent and proceeded to laugh out loud. Shinjo clenched his fists and flared his aura even more.

"Kawahashi Shinjo," she repeated with a bemused expression. "You are the carrier of the one-star ball? This is going to be so easy, and so fitting."

'_Peric… Rubiko… Namite… Gecko… Junto…'_

"You murdered my men – men that had homes, families, and loved ones," he softly growled.

"So? They had the Dragonballs on them, and I had to make sure that nobody else besides me had the ability to acquire them. That's why I killed them all," she thinly smiled. "And what deaths they had! I had to think extra hard to give them colorful ends."

"You demon," Shinjo rasped.

"And I suppose you took the one-star ball so that I couldn't get it, right?" she questioned.

"Exactly," he responded, and he immediately gasped upon realizing his stupidity.

"Then why did you come here? If I beat you, and I will, I would take your Dragonball and finally have all seven. You should have taken your ball away so that I could only collect six. You just came here like an idiot in order to avenge your bastard crew. Imbecile," she laughed as she saw his face turn red.

'_What the hell was I thinking? How could I have missed such an obvious point? I was blinded so much by my own grief that I did not even stop to think before coming here,'_ Shinjo sweated desperately.

"Don't feel too bad," Alena chuckled. "Even if you didn't come to foolishly face me, I would have found it eventually. And if you had kept the ball near your Space Knight friends, they would have met the same fate as your pitiful men. I would have enjoyed the squeals of terror once again…"

"Shut up, you fucking beast!" the man roared.

"Do you really think you can beat me? Especially now that I've killed Kenshin?"

'_What?' _Shinjo expressed pure shock on his face. "Kenshin… is dead?"

"Yes," she replied cheerfully. "And with the exception of Goku and Vegita, all of the Saiya-jins are thankfully gone. I've finally killed off that damned lineage."

"What about yourself?" Shinjo pointed.

"Once you become Radam, you're Radam forever. My Saiya-jin identity died along with my humanity," she answered before she started to chuckle. "Now, Shinjo, I think you should hand me your Dragonball quickly, or else… well, you get the idea."

Shinjo crouched into a stance, still feeling the wound on his back by Shuriken's ninja star. Alena stood to her feet and sighed, hoping he wasn't going to make her work hard. Alena began to attack…

* * *

"Speak, Lieutenant," Dodge ordered as he stood on the bridge of the commanding room. He was back in the old Area 51 base, which he had ordered his troops to renovate immediately. Even as he watched the huge view screen in front of him, he could hear the sounds of the workers outside. They were fortifying the base with strengthened metals that would theoretically hold well against any attacks.

"Sir, we have detected ten massive bugger hives hovering near the moon. They have all gathered there, and we estimate ten million buggers amassed in total. We don't know when they'll strike, sir."

'_Ten million?'_ Dodge thought worriedly. '_We need those Sol Tekkaman units to be built now!'_

* * *

"The plants will strike in one Earth hour, Lord Bezel. Even if the humans know about the vulnerability of the spore plants, it will be of no consequence. Six of the ten hives have been fully charged, and we will soon have enough energy to power the final four. All of their efforts to destroy the plants now will be wasted once these new buggers rain upon the Earth."

_ "Good work, Omega. Contact me if you need to talk to me. I am still aboard your flagship." _

'_What? The Earth invasion is still going on? And even if they destroy those plants now, it'll all be for nothing?'_ Goku thought, shocked with the information he had just heard. All this time, a voice had lied to him, comforting him that the war was over and that everyone was safe. It had brainwashed him, but now he knew the truth. The war was far from over, and the Earth was in serious danger.

'_I have to get the hell out of here… I've got to find a way…'_ Goku yelled to himself, but it was of no use. He still lay disoriented and confused as ever, for the Radam continued to use that strange weapon on his body. The pod was continuously draining his chi, and he did not have the strength to burst out himself. Even if he did, that "confuser" weapon would render him immobile.

'_I hate this… I have to get out of this damn thing,'_ Vegita thought in the neighboring pod. Both he and his friend had been trapped in there for an unbearably long while now, and their powers were being exploited and abused. Vegita also heard Omega's conversation with Bezel, and he shared the same sentiments with his friend.

* * *

"We won, Takaya," Miyuki said happily as she collapsed onto the bed. Night was approaching, and they all had a long day. Takaya sat on a bed nearby in the same room, relieved that the day's battle was over and that Saki and Miyuki had successfully repelled Scimitar. Masamune, on the other hand, was harder to beat and seemed to be far more skilled than his Radam friend.

"I'm glad you're alright, sister," he smiled. Miyuki smiled back, but deep down inside of her, she knew that her illness was waiting to strike. It lay dormant for the time being, but it would be ready to attack her again at a time it found appropriate.

"I'll just rest here, oniisan," she said softly as she closed her eyes.

"I'll be back shortly, Miyuki," Takaya kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

"Takaya, I was worried about you the whole time. I wanted to step in and help…"

"No, Aki, it's better that you stayed on the Blue Earth," Takaya smiled as he reached out and held her hand. She looked into his eyes, and they slowly sat down on the bench behind them. Takaya turned towards the stars that shimmered in the night sky. Turning back to her, he put his hand on her head and lightly stroked her hair.

"Takaya…" Aki trailed. "What I wanted to tell you before…"

"I know," he replied tenderly, still looking into her eyes.

Aki rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. She was happy to be with him – the man that had endured such a painful experience but who had found happiness with her. Takaya rested his hand on her head as they continued to appreciate the moonlight.

* * *

'_Damn!' _Shinjo yelled to himself as he held his cheek. Alena had just grazed him with her sword.

"You cheating monster, using your sword when I don't have one!" he growled.

"So what?" she shot back. "You should have been smart enough to bring your own. And if you were really smart, you would have stayed away from me at all costs. Did you think I'd go easy on you?"

"Die!" Shinjo yelled as he shot forth a volley of miniature blasts. Alena knocked them away with ease. She began to criticize her opponent, but she then saw him laugh with scorn. What was he thinking?

"What the hell is so funny, you weakling?" she taunted.

"That attack wasn't meant to hurt you."

'_Wasn't meant to hurt me? Then what…'_ Alena slapped herself for being so careless. She noticed that her pouch had been torn open by one of the blasts. The man continued to laugh, and Alena looked down at the ground below.

'_All six of them are there; I can see them… but this bastard almost destroyed them all. He tried to destroy them just as one of his brats did. Maybe they'll suffer the same fate." _

"Bastard!" Alena roared as she converted to Super Saiya-jin and shot herself towards Shinjo. The man, seeing her tremendous rise in power, soon closed his mouth and worried about defending himself. He wondered whether his white aura would be able to stand up to her golden one. Alena swung her sword with spite, slashing Shinjo on the arm. The man howled in pain and saw the blood that came out.

'_I've been bleeding too much today. I was already hurting to start with… then Shuriken injured me. My body isn't going to be able to handle this battle for much longer,'_ thought Shinjo worriedly. '_I probably won't be able to avenge my men, but I can die trying… there's honor in that, isn't there?'_

* * *

Aki's eyes snapped open as she heard a shrill, blood-curling scream. Both she and Takaya jumped to their feet and raced towards the source of the sound. Takaya's face contorted with worry, for he suddenly had a dreadful feeling that somebody very close to him had gotten hurt.

"Miyuki!" he yelled as he saw his sister convulsing on the floor. Aki knelt beside her and began to administer emergency procedures. Seconds later, Noal, Milly, and Saki raced into the room and froze by what they saw. Crystal-red colored lines lighted on her body as the girl screamed in pain. They noticed the blood that leaked out of her mouth as she cried and the tears of anguish that dripped from her cheeks.

"Takaya, help me!" she shrieked, and soon the medical crew arrived and placed her on a stretcher.

"Miyuki, stay with me!" begged her brother.

* * *

Before he knew it, Alena appeared behind him and punched the lodged ninja star further into his shoulder blade. Shinjo again roared in agony, and he sweated in fear. Alena had completely immobilized his right arm by her attack, and there was no way his weaker left arm would be able to stand up to her. Shinjo turned around and staggered backwards in the air; he saw her eyes burning with anger.

"I've had it with you," she growled. "You waste my time, and on top of that, you try to destroy my Dragonballs. It's a miracle that you haven't died yet by my hands."

"I cannot die until my men are avenged," he adamantly answered. Alena narrowed her eyes at him before starting one final charge. Shinjo gasped as he realized that she had disappeared and reappeared behind him. Before he could react, she slammed her fist on his backside, and he grunted in pain.

'_The Dragonball…' _Shinjo thought through his suffering as he watched it fall out of his pouch and plummet towards the ground. Alena looked down in satisfaction, noticing that all seven balls now lay together in close proximity. Shinjo's mind flooded with both fear and thoughts of the unstoppable danger Alena would become if she used the power of the balls to make a wish.

'_Is there nothing I can do now? The Earth's destruction will be my fault entirely…'_

"Now, you useless junk, I am going to finish you," Alena said as she drove her knee hard into his gut. Drops of blood shot out of the man's mouth, and he roared at the impact of her attack. Without wasting another moment, Alena stuck her palm out in front of Shinjo's chest and smirked.

"Farewell, Master Shinjo," she squinted at him. "Nova Attack!"

"SHIT!" Shinjo yelled as he felt the deadly blast slam into his body and torch his skin. She had released it with such a strong force that the blast, with Shinjo in it, cannoned more than a mile away in less than a second. She watched with satisfaction as the blast crashed to the ground and exploded in brilliance.

'_Beautiful fireworks,'_ Alena thought as she waited for the energy to fade away. Seconds later, she lowered herself to the ground and collected all seven of the Dragonballs. She tore off the shirt of a dead man and created another pouch with it. Grabbing Giru, she transformed and headed for the sky.

'_It's time to take these to Bezel-sama._'

* * *

"Her condition is stable now, and she has stopped convulsing," the doctor reported. Aki held Takaya's hand tightly and noticed his stressed expression. She too felt his pain; he had finally found his sister so long after his family's tragedy, and suddenly she had fallen violently and inexplicably ill.

"Did she have any sort of history with epilepsy?" the doctor asked.

"No. She was a healthy, strong girl," Takaya answered, disturbed. '_The red lines on her face… why is that hurting her so much? Is the Tekka-system rejecting her body? Or, is her body rejecting it?'_

"You can go see her now, but she is sleeping," the doctor said.

* * *

"… Miyuki… my little sister… what did they do to you?" Takaya whispered by her bedside.

"She will be alright," whispered Aki, trying to console him.

Ten minutes later, Milly quietly entered the room, noticing the heavy atmosphere. Miyuki lay on the hospital bed, sleeping with a respirator attached. Several thin tubes were injected into her skin, and her damaged left arm had a fresh cast on it. Beside her, Takaya and Aki sat together quietly. Milly wondered whether they even noticed that she had entered the room.

"Aki… Takaya…" she said softly, not wanting to startle them.

"Milly," Aki whispered.

"The spore plants," she said weakly. "It's started…"

* * *

'_I wish I died,'_ thought Shinjo as he lay virtually paralyzed on the ground. He wondered how he managed to repeatedly survive Alena's deadly blasts, strong enough to vaporize anyone. Although he couldn't move a muscle, he was still very much alive.

'_If I died, you would truly have killed your entire family. But Alena, my cousin, I am still here. You only know about the three Saiya-jin lineages, but you've completely forgotten about the fourth. You've failed without knowing it, Alena. The Saiya-jin people continue to live on…'_

Concluding his thoughts, Shinjo passed out seconds later.

* * *

"Bezel-sama," Tekkaman Blood chimed as she barged into the chamber of the moon base.

"Lord Plague is not here," Omega answered. "He is still on my flagship."

"Well, then let's open a transmission to him," she answered back excitedly. Minutes later…

"Alena, you woke me up from a nap; I hope this is important," Bezel said crankily.

"Bezel-sama, look what I have for you," she purred sweetly as she opened her makeshift pouch on the ground. The balls lay on the floor, glowing with soft light, and Bezel narrowed his eyes.

"I have collected the Dragonballs for you, my master," she smiled.

"Keep them there for me, Alena," Bezel said. "I am very glad you got them, and I'll leave for the moon as soon as I finish my rest. In the meantime, you are under Lord Omega's jurisdiction."

"Yes, Bezel-sama," she bowed her head, and his holograph disappeared.

* * *

"Oh no," Aki said as the group watched the view screen, sick to their stomachs. Around the world, the plants had begun to activate. The round pods that had sat upon the plant's stems suddenly bloomed to reveal large magenta colored flowers. At the center of each of these flowers were thin, whip-like tentacles. Citizens of the cities ran for their lives as the plants' tentacles reached out to grab them.

'_Dear God,'_ Milly thought as the camera focused on a man attempting to escape. Along with him ran his wife and daughter. They ran in terror as the tongue of a nearby plant chased them down, and when it approached, the man pushed the other two out of the way. The tongue knocked him down, and his scream could be heard as the whip-like object wrapped itself around his leg and drew him into the center of the flower petal. Within seconds, the petals closed around the man. The mother and daughter watched in horror as the petals fused together, trapping the terrified man inside the pod. He tried to claw his way out, but the pod flashed pink and quickly subdued him.

'_No…'_ Saki wept as she saw the proceedings. The wife and daughter ran towards the pod, and the mother threw a rock at it, hoping to free her husband. Her efforts were useless, for two other tongues came out and captured her and her daughter. Both females displayed the most frightened of faces as they were swallowed whole by the plant and snared inside.

'_This is how my family was destroyed…'_ thought Takaya. The same nightmare that had happened to him was occurring all over the world. The transmission switched to other areas and displayed live footage of thousands of people being engulfed by the spore plants. Those that tried to resist were violently killed. Several guards fired their blasters at a plant, but it retaliated by spraying them with acidic ooze.

'_Is Saber's solution the only way to stop this?'_ Noal thought. He too struggled to keep himself from vomiting as he watched. '_We're all protected down here, but all those people up there… the damn military should have taken Milly seriously and evacuated the people. This all could have been prevented.'_

The group continued to watch Radam's ultimate weapon – the spore trees – rage through the city.

'_If all these people turn into Tekkamen,'_ Takaya thought fearfully. '_There'll be no hope left…' _

His thoughts were soon distracted by a sound coming from his com-link, which he used to keep track of Miyuki as she lay in her infirmary room. Bringing it close, he tried to discern what he was hearing.

"It's Miyuki," he said softly as Aki faced him. "She's saying just one word… one name."

"_Kenshin… Kenshin…" _

* * *

**End of DragonTek Part III: The Vengeance Saga**

**Author Notes: **This marks the half-way point for DragonTek. Thanks for reading up to this point. I know the story got kind of stretched in this saga and was a bit slow, but I promise it will pick up again in part four. Is Alena getting a little repetitive (meaning, her going around killing people?) Heh, maybe I should edit her scenes more. Anyway, please review and let me know!

DragonTek Part IV coming soon!


	38. Aftermath

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part IV: The Justice Saga_**)

**Introduction**

The people of Earth had just experienced the most recent horror of the Radam invasion – the waking of the spore plants. Swallowing people whole into their vices, the plants stopped at nothing. Their goal was to provide Omega with a brand new army, one that would accompany him in order to conquer even more planets in the galaxy. The first step towards their success was executed, and all the Radam had to do was wait for the plants to deliver victory to them – in the form of Tekkamen warriors, brainwashed and numbering well into the thousands.

As if matters could not get any worse, the Radam gained possession of all seven Dragonballs. It would not be long until they decided their wish and called upon the powers of Shenron. Nobody would be able to stop them, especially with Kenshin missing and Shinjo out of commission. With Blade up against so many adversaries, the situation appears bleak.

Three days have passed since the initial attack of the spore plants. During those three days, the plants continued to swallow more human fodder. Having saturated their capacities, the reddish vegetation became dormant again, silently beginning to convert its inhabitants into Radam slaves. It was the first time the Space Knights could afford to come out of their base, for revealing themselves any earlier would have been too dangerous. With hardened hearts, they continue their fight against extermination…

* * *

**Chapter 38 – Aftermath**

Scimitar looked down at the floor; his head was bent down in shame at having been defeated so easily. Worst of all, he had been most humiliated when Saki had shut up him at the end. Ever since, he had spent time healing himself in a pod in the Radam Outpost on the Orbital Ring. Of course, he didn't need three days to rest – he just stayed in there in order to avoid facing Omega. Masamune had already made his report to the warlord two days prior, and Omega had ordered Scimitar to give him an explanation in person.

"Scimitar, you are telling me that an injured girl and that weak female Tekkaman defeated you?" Omega's eye narrowed at the man knelt before him. Scimitar chose not to answer the rhetorical question.

"And on top of that, you begged Masamune to go with you so that he could take care of you?" Omega continued to chide his servant. "What kind of Tekkaman are you? Let me guess; you must have been the skinny loudmouth on the Argos. I remember hearing one as your crew explored this vessel."

"Please accept my humble apology, Lord Omega," Scimitar replied. '_What a bag of shit; he doesn't do anything. He just barks the orders. I wonder how he would have done against those girls.'_

"I will let this slide this time… But remember that your failure allowed the traitors to escape!"

"I understand, my master," Scimitar hung his head.

"Now remove yourself from my sight immediately. Find something to do in order to keep yourself occupied!" Omega barked before dematerializing from the chamber.

'_I don't need to do anything grand, because I don't need to prove myself to that loud windbag,' _Scimitar thought as he stood up and smiled. '_In fact, __I know the perfect thing that will keep me occupied.'_

* * *

"I brought you some coffee, Levin. It's black, just like you wanted it," Milly said as she propped down next to her friend and handed him the mug. In her other hand were folders containing classified information about the Space Knights. She put it on the desk and turned to see what he was working on.

"Thanks, Milly; I appreciate it," Levin said, taking the mug and taking in the scent of the coffee.

"Levin, don't you ever take a break?"

"I can't, Milly. I just can't seem to do so ever since… you know."

"We all feel the same way," Milly sighed. "It was horrible. All those people…"

"And we were sitting safely under this mountain," Levin rested his head on his hand. For the entire night, he had been working on designing the Sol Tekkaman unit. He still had several kinks to work out, but other than that, he would be done soon. It was his way of fighting – with his knowledge and brain.

"The civilians could have been protected too… If only Dodge didn't brush off our warning…"

"More like your warning," Levin smiled at his younger friend. "You should take credit for the things you do, Milly. You're the Commander now, and nobody should take that away from you."

"Yesterday, I got the feeling that Aki wanted to take control of things. She's always been more firm and headstrong," Milly said concernedly. "Maybe I should give her the position; it'll be much easier that way. I don't really want to fight her, and plus, she'll probably do a better job anyway."

"Don't say that, Milly. I think you're doing a fantastic job," Levin tried to reassure her.

"Thanks, but who would take a sixteen year old seriously?" Milly posed, sitting back in her chair.

"I would," Levin smiled at the girl. Milly, appreciating the comment, lowered her eyes.

"So, Levin," Milly said, changing the subject. "How's the work on the units coming along?"

"Boss!" Levin sat upright and saluted Milly. "It's almost done, boss!"

Both of them began to laugh, hardly noticing the shadow that watched them from the dark area of the ceiling. The man crouched as he sat in a duct of a ventilation shaft. Using his camera and microphone, he recorded everything said. The only thing that truly interested him was the data residing on the computer on which Levin was working – the plans for the Sol-Tekkaman units that General Dodge so desired.

'_I'll get those plans very shortly,_' Balzac smiled to himself.

* * *

'_Lord Plague will be very pleased upon seeing the success of the plants,'_ Omega patted himself on the back as he waited for the arrival of the Radam Emperor. Bezel had told them that he was going to depart for the moon after he had finished his nap. Omega considered it to be one very long nap; Bezel had just sent a transmission only an hour ago stating that he was leaving the main flagship.

"I can't wait to see my master again," Blood said excitedly, almost in a childish voice, as she stood near the pod in which Vegita resided. She looked inside, only to see her brother scowl and squirm. She knew that no matter what she said or did, her brother would be able to do nothing. He was completely immobilized by the special wave-distorting device hanging just above their heads.

"Aren't you excited, Vegita?" she asked cheerfully, noticing him frown. Turning towards Goku, she gently hugged his pod. "I'm so happy, Goku. I just wish I could give you a big kiss right now!"

Inside, Goku's lips curved up in a big smile.

"Tekkaman Blood, please do not make yourself a nuisance around here," Omega said sternly. "Even though Lord Plague made you himself, don't forget that I am still your superior."

"Yes, Lord Omega, how could I forget?" she chuckled. "Stupid me… you are a Radam Warlord!"

"Save your obnoxious tendencies for others, or else I will have those plants digest your two friends over there," Omega warned her, narrowing his menacing eyes. Blood muttered something under her breath and turned towards the Warlord, celebrating his victory in the verbal battle. He knew that Blood had special relationships with each of them and that he could use them as bait against her.

In another hour, a small pod, covered with crystal-purple energy, landed inside a hatch in the moon base. Blood watched intently as the door opened, and out stepped the armored form of Tekkaman Plague. A large cape flowed behind him as he walked calmly towards Blood and Omega. As he reached the center of the main chamber, Alena knelt before his outstretched hand.

"Lord Plague," Blood said in a soft voice, still kneeling. "You mentioned long ago that I was to become the Radam queen standing by your side. You told me that the Radam nation would bow at my feet. My master, if I may ask, what more do I need to do in order to prove myself to you?"

"Young Alena," Plague answered in a deep, razor-sharp voice. "After this war is over, you will earn the privilege of staying at my side. You certainly have done many notable things, but there are other battles to be fought and other races to conquer. The rank of Radam Queen is not one to be taken lightly."

"Lord Plague," she said with a low tone. "I have killed Kenshin."

"Did you see his dead body?" he answered in a deep, caustic voice.

"No, but I am sure he drowned. There's no way…"

"I will not accept his death until somebody has seen his corpse. You failed me, Alena," Plague said in an annoyed tone. "You were supposed to kill all of your family members, save for these two in the pods right here. You still haven't proven to me that your cousin Kenshin is dead."

"Sorry, Bezel-sama," Blood said softly. Pulling out her pouch, she untied it and laid it on the ground. Under his armor, Bezel's eyes grew wide upon seeing the Dragonballs shimmer in the soft pink light of the surrounding pods. Blood continued to kneel, hoping that this would make up for her mistake.

"These are the Dragonballs, Lord Plague," Blood said softly. As Bezel, her master seemed like a benign fellow whom she did not fear. However, his monstrous Tekkaman form sent chills through her.

"You should have these," she said as she wrapped them in a pouch and handed them to him.

"Acceptable work, Blood," Plague responded, taking them before walking by her and stepping towards Omega. Blood tightened her fist in frustration, for Plague hardly praised her for all her efforts.

'_Why do you ignore me like this, Bezel-sama?'_ she thought as she heard her two superiors begin to converse about the success of the Radam spore plants.

* * *

"I feel so guilty, Takaya," Noal said as they approached the city. Noal had insisted on seeing the plants, with their captives, up close. Takaya had insisted that it would be too risky, but Noal didn't care.

"Why, because we all stayed protected in the base?" Takaya asked, looking out the window. As they approached, they saw the full stature of the bloomed plants. The plants stood up to fifteen feet in height, and each of their giant spherical bulbs, in which people remained engulfed, possessed a radius of three feet. Soon, Noal brought the car to a halt as they got close to the reddish vegetation.

"My god," the blonde Noal said as he stepped out, carrying his blaster pistol at his side. He walked cautiously towards one of the plants and looked up. This particular plant hosted five bulbs, and in each bulb was a human curled in a fetal position. He could see the pink electrical-like pulses that flowed through each bulb and the red lines that faded in and out off of each captive's body.

'_Had I been out here that night, this is what would have happened to me,' _he thought as he began to sweat and feel sick in his stomach. In one of the pods lay a small girl; she couldn't have been older than seven years old. She looked so peaceful sitting in there; her eyes were closed and she was sucking on her thumb. Noal turned his eyes downwards and looked at the ground below her pod. His face contorted as he saw a doll lying on the ground. Picking it up, he realized that the girl must have dropped it as the tongue of the plants chased and grabbed her. Noal placed it back on the ground, silently hoping that, if the girl successfully became a Tekkaman, the doll would be her first reminder of her humanity.

"What?" Noal gasped as he heard a sound from a plant nearby. Grabbing his gun, he froze upon seeing one its bulbs balloon and violently spit out its prisoner. Out fell a man covered in ooze; he lay on the ground, gasping for air. Noal began to run to him but was stopped when Takaya grabbed his shoulder.

"I have to help him," Noal said, trying to shake his friend's grip. Takaya stayed firm.

"No, you can't, Noal," Takaya replied. "He's been rejected by the pod, and he's going to die."

"And you can just stand there while he dies? I'm not going to; get off of me!"

"Face it, Noal. There's nothing you can do for him. If you get any closer, that plant will get you too," Takaya said as he looked sharply into his eyes. Noal turned his head to face the man, who struggled to raise his arm. The arm collapsed to the ground, and the poor fellow breathed his last. Noal scowled.

"He's fortunate, Noal," Takaya said softly. "Now he won't be a slave to the enemy.

"We have to save them," Noal whispered. "You have to save them."

"No… I can't do it," Takaya said as he lowered his arm. "I won't be able to bear it."

"I've had enough of seeing this," Noal sighed, turning around. "Let's go back."

* * *

"How do you feel, Miyuki?" Aki asked her gently. She had assured Takaya that she would take care of his sister while he accompanied Noal. Miyuki had been sleeping since her last attack, and she seemed to be in better condition now. Takaya had tried to explain to the doctors the probable cause of her illness, but they didn't know how to proceed with such information. Yet, they tried their best to help her.

"Better," Miyuki said softly as she tried to smile. She focused her eyes on Aki, knowing that this woman had feelings for her brother. She hoped that Takaya felt the same way about Aki as well. Aki continued to look at the girl with both warmth and concern.

"I'm glad, and that would make your brother feel good," Aki nodded.

"Aki, I am not going to be here much longer," she replied nervously.

"Of course, you'll recover soon and we'll get you…"

"That's not what I mean," Miyuki said, closing her eyes for several seconds and opening them again. "I have an illness that nobody can cure. In order to come here, I had to break out of the transformation system early. But… by doing that, I will have to pay a high price."

"What do you mean?" Aki's expression changed to one of concern as she held Miyuki's hand.

"The Radam had built in a fail-safe mechanism in the transformation system in order to prevent anyone from escaping. If one were to escape willingly before completing the process, then the fail-safe mechanism would take effect. In my case, my own powers are slowly and silently destroying my organs. Because I broke out early, my body will deteriorate rapidly."

"Miyuki…" she said, her throat feeling a small lump.

"Don't worry, Aki. It's better this way," Miyuki smiled. "I am so happy that I had gotten a chance to see my brother once again. I would much rather die this way, fighting for the side of the Earth. If I didn't break out, I would have lived, but I would have existed only as a Radam slave."

"Miyuki, you cannot leave us," Aki said as she squeezed the girl's hand.

"Be strong, Aki. I know you are," she said sadly. "After I am gone, Takaya will need you to be there for him. I know you have feelings for each other; please don't shy away from them. I know my brother is hurting and alone on the inside now, and only you can ease his pain."

"You will survive, Miyuki," Aki whispered. "You will survive for Takaya… and Kenshin."

Miyuki just smiled in response before closing her eyes.

* * *

"I know my brother is out there," Saki said as she watched Honda continue his repairs on the Blue Earth. During the last mission, Noal had brushed up against a tree and had knocked a light off of the wing.

"Yes he is, and I'm sure he's okay," Honda smiled, trying to comfort her. She'd been so worried; there had been no sort of transmission from Shinjo as to his whereabouts. Saki rubbed her hands anxiously.

"Do you really think he's fine, Honda-san?"

"Yes, young lady," he said as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. "Your brother wouldn't just leave you here like that. After all, he did say he would come back for you."

"I hope so…"

* * *

"You're finally awake," the gentle voice said. It's owner put a wet cloth on his head.

"W… What?" Kenshin whispered as he opened his eyes. Everything around him was blurry, but he made out the shape of a person's face looking down at him. As his vision cleared, he saw the kindly smile of an elderly man. He had a white beard and graying hair, and he nodded at the boy. Kenshin felt the hard floor underneath him; where in the world was he?

"You've been asleep for while now," the kind man said, blinking his eyes. "My name is Imagawa Bokkai, and I'm a fisherman here. You've been through a lot of trouble, I think."

"Yes, yes," Kenshin said as he tried to sit up. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to remember how he had gotten in this man's house. The last thing he recalled was his combat with Alena; she had blasted him hard into the water. Other than that, he couldn't remember anything else.

"How did I get here? And where is here?" Kenshin asked dizzily.

"You're in my humble house in Owashi right now," Bokkai answered. "You washed up ashore, and my friends and I managed to remove the water from your lungs. You've been asleep ever since then."

"Th… Thank you," Kenshin said, feeling ashamed at having been beaten so easily by Alena. She had not even transformed into a Tekkaman, but it remained a fact that he had fought injured. Both were Super Saiya-jin, but she had gotten the upper hand with her image splitting technique. The fury began to return to the boy's mind, but he remembered to keep himself under control in this kind man's house.

"If it weren't for your efforts, I would have been killed," the boy whispered.

"Killed? You sound as if somebody was after you," the man narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know?" the boy asked, surprised.

"You said the word 'killed.' If you had escaped just drowning, you would have said 'died.'"

"Well… yes," Kenshin nodded, looking down at the floor. "Somebody was after me."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" the man asked, handing the boy a glass of milk.

"You probably won't believe it," Kenshin said before explaining everything.

* * *

**Note: **My apologies for taking so long to update. Since it is the half-way point of the story, here is a recap of the important characters:

_Radam:_

Bezel (Tekkaman Plague) -- the ancient Radam Emperor

Omega -- the Radam Warlord

Briefs Alena (Tekkaman Blood) -- Saiya-jin-turned-Radam. Murdered the remaining Saiya-jin in her family, except for Goku, Vegita, Shinjo, Kenshin, and Nio.

Aiba Shinya (Tekkaman Saber) -- younger twin of Aiba Takaya (Tekkaman Blade). Was injured in a battle with Shinjo and Blade in Part 3 and is being upgraded to an evolved level of Tekkaman (like a "Super Tekkaman")

Aiba Kengo (Tekkaman Spear) -- elder brother of Blade and Saber. In the original Tekkaman Blade series (Spoiler Warning), Kengo is actually Omega. (Yes, I created my original "Omega" character for DragonTek)

Tekkamen Scimitar, Masamune, Shuriken -- the last of the Tekkamen Omega could produce from the crew of the Argos (the ship that was swallowed up during Takaya's story of his past).

Tekkaman Stake -- a Namek warrior who serves as Admiral of Omega's flagship, which is lingering near the edge of the solar system.

_Military:_

General Galt -- first military General. He was killed by Alena in Part 2.

General Dodge -- replacement for General Galt.

Balzac Asimov -- served as a military spy within the Space Knights using the guise of a photographer and journalist.

_Space Knights:_

Freeman -- first Commander of the Space Knights. He was killed by Alena in Part 2.

Levin -- a scientist and technology designer.

Honda -- chief mechanic and engineer

Milly -- sixteen year old communication officer, now turned leader of the Space Knights.

Noal -- pilot of the Blue Earth

Aki -- navigator of the Blue Earth and scientist. Takaya is her romantic interest.

Aiba Takaya (Tekkaman Blade) -- luckily escaped before he could be brainwashed by Radam and is now fighting for Earth. Hero of the Tekkaman Blade series. Aki is his romantic interest.

Aiba Miyuki (Tekkaman Rapier) -- also escaped before she could be brainwashed by Radam, but it cost her. Her body is slowly breaking down, leading her step by step towards death.

_Saiya-jin:_

Goku, Vegita -- being held captive within pods aboard the Radam moon base. Though they are not being converted, their energies are constantly being drained for Radam use.

Shinjo -- severely injured due to his battle with Alena.

Kenshin -- his whereabouts are unknown after his battle with Alena.

Nio -- Kenshin's younger sister. She's in the care of Dende on the Sky Palace.


	39. Secret Twin

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part IV: The Justice Saga_**)

**Chapter 39 - Secret Twin**

(Author's Note: The two gangsters that had taken Alena captive in Part III had mistaken her for a girl named Shura, the girl they were truly seeking. Shura and Alena look almost identical – just in case the reader had forgotten. :-)

"Bezel-sama, what is this?" Alena, in human form, asked as she looked at Shinya resting peacefully in his pod. She observed thin veins connected to several regions in his body and saw them pulse with pinkish energy. Blood also observed that the man had gotten stronger; his muscles had become noticeably bigger and had increased in tone. What were they doing to Saber?

"Young Alena," Bezel, now in his regular body form, turned towards her. "Do not touch that."

"What are you doing to Saber?" she asked curiously.

"I am making him stronger," Bezel replied. "At the end, he will become as strong as you."

'_Strong as me?'_ Blood asked herself. '_Am I not strong enough for Bezel-sama?'_

"But don't worry about it, Alena," he continued. "It'll just make things more convenient for me."

"O… okay," she responded before pausing. Bezel resumed conversing with Omega.

"Lord Plague, the tenth hive is almost done charging. We have pumped all the energy we could out of those two young boys in the pods," Omega reported, his eyes continuing to glow.

"Excellent," Bezel responded with a grin.

"Then when should they be deployed, my lord?"

"Well, Warlord Omega, as you reported to me before, the plants have successfully bloomed and captured their prisoners, is that not correct?"

"That is correct."

"We will then have to release our little pets in the areas not already covered by the plants. That way, if there is any damage due to retaliation from their side, the plants currently down there will not be disturbed," Bezel explained, and Omega could have rolled his eyes in frustration. He was smart enough to have thought that out; Bezel didn't need to spoon-feed it to him.

"I understand, Lord Plague," Omega answered. "So when should we deploy them?"

"First I want to be certain that nobody will be in the way… and I mean nobody," Bezel said, turning and narrowing his eyes at Alena, who gulped. "Alena, make sure Kenshin is out of the way. Only until I have proof of his death will I consider promoting you to Radam Empress. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," she responded, bowing her head.

"Then go make sure that he is dead."

* * *

'_Where in the hell…'_

"Take it easy, young man; you've been roughed up quite a bit," the nurse said to him.

"Where am I?" he asked, noticing the bandages over his body. It hurt for him to even raise his arm. The last thing he remembered was trash-talking Alena even though she wasn't there. She had almost blown him away with her blast, but the man had miraculously survived yet again.

"You're in a military medical facility just outside of Narrabri," she replied. "Here in Australia."

"Australia…" Shinjo remembered. '_Yes, I had been fighting Alena here. I failed…'_

"That little girl sitting over there found you," the nurse pointed towards a ten-year-old sitting on a chair, reading a book. Shinjo turned his head to his right and looked at the girl with bright red-purple hair. She seemed thoroughly engrossed in what she was reading and didn't realize that they were looking at her.

"Natasha," the nurse said sweetly. "The man here wants to talk to you."

"Eh?" the girl asked, putting her book down. Running her hand through her hair, she walked over to the injured man lying on the bed. She looked directly at Shinjo, frowning as she examined him. Shinjo returned a surprised look but remembered what he wanted to tell her.

"Thank you," he said, smiling sadly. The girl just squinted at him.

"I love you," she said suddenly, smiling. "How much do you cost?"

"Cost?" Shinjo replied quizzically.

"Yes, my father says he can buy anybody with his money, and I want to buy you."

"Her father, Glieff Pablochiva, is a highly ranked officer in the Allied Military. Since the Headquarters was destroyed recently, there have been a massive number of promotions to replace those that died," the nurse explained. "He received one, and he's leading the station out here for the time being."

"Then what is she doing out here?" Shinjo asked.

"I'm here to visit my father; he's really powerful and strong," Natasha cut in.

"She lives in Russia, but her father allowed her to come here last week," the nurse said. "Natasha has been with our medical team for a while now. She accompanied us several days ago when we went exploring the area where a huge explosion had occurred."

'_Alena's Nova attack,'_ Shinjo realized but stayed silent.

"I came along with the team that had gone to explore the area, just in case anybody was injured. Upon surveillance of the area, we thought that there could be no survivors. But Natasha went searching on her own and found you," the nurse continued. "We couldn't believe it when we found you; that blast would have killed anybody. What were you doing there? And how did you survive?"

"God is on my side," Shinjo chuckled. '_If God was really on my side, Alena would be dead.'_

"What has happened since you found me?" Shinjo asked.

"A disaster," the nurse answered, and she described the wakening of the plants along the eastern coast of the Australian continent, along with those around the world.

* * *

"You should get some rest, Aki," Milly said as the young woman stepped into the Secondary Facility's Mission Room. Takaya and Noal had not yet returned, and Aki needed a way to pass time. She decided to come in and talk to Milly about an issue that had been bothering her for several days now.

"I don't think anybody can rest after seeing what they saw that night," Aki responded. "Milly, can I speak in private with you? It's about something very important."

"Sure, there's a small conference room right over this way. We can talk there," Milly nodded.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about, Aki?" Milly asked her as she closed the door behind her.

"I want to talk to you about the leadership of the Space Knights, Milly," Aki replied.

"Go on," Milly said as her eyes emitted a tired look. She let out a breath as she sat down.

"I know you've been taking this job seriously, Milly, but I worry that the stress involved is taking its toll on you," Aki replied gently as she sat in her chair.

"Aki, let us not butter this up," Milly sighed. "I have a feeling that you would rather be Commander of the Space Knights, right?"

"Milly…"

"I got that feeling from our previous discussions," Milly continued. "You sounded like you really wanted to lead everything, conversation and missions included."

"Milly, you don't…"

"No, I understand everything fully, Aki," Milly replied, sounding hurt. "I thought I could count on you as a friend to support me through this, but the only person you really care to support is yourself."

"Milly," Aki sighed as she tried to explain her side, "the only reason I brought this up is because I am worried about you. Your outburst of emotions just now proves to me that you're having trouble handling all the work that needs to be done. I think anybody would have trouble, especially with the main command center destroyed, and it wouldn't have been easy for Commander Freeman either."

Milly refused to respond and continued to look down at the table.

"I know your will is strong, Milly, but all this stress on your mind is only going to undermine your strength," Aki said gently. "I don't want to see that happen to a friend of mine."

"So what do you want me to do?" Milly said, raising her eyes as her scowl lightened.

"If you divide your responsibilities between two people, I think the burden would be manageable."

"Aki," Milly started, pausing before continuing, "does this mean that you want to be Co-Commanders? To divide the leadership of the Space Knights?"

"Only the responsibilities of a leader would be divided between two people, but the Space Knights and personnel would be united," Aki responded, closing her eyes and hoping Milly would listen to reason.

"I don't know if it can be done," Milly replied, relaxing her features. Aki certainly was right; there was too much work to do, and the younger girl was not sure that she would be able to handle all of it. She began to see the motivation behind Aki's request – if Aki wanted the glory of commanding the Space Knights, she would have asked Milly to step down directly. However, she realized that Aki had truly wanted to help her by sharing the work.

"Aki, if you don't know already, the Space Knights are truly owned by an organization called OEDG, Outer Earth Development Group, and we are heavily funded by the government in order to develop new equipment for them. The government also grants us access to some of its classified information," Milly explained. "When Honda and Levin decided to instate me as Commander, I looked through many of Freeman's files. To be specific, I was looking for the bureaucratic protocol needed for one to be promoted to Commander. When I read it, I tried to contact OEDG and ask for approval of my leadership. Normally, they would have sent a replacement, but after having seen reports of the base's destruction and… Chief Freeman's demise… nobody was ready to come."

"So, it basically sounds as if they are leaving it up to us for the time being," Aki responded.

"I suppose," Milly said as she began to smile. "Aki, then let's Co-Command together."

"Only with everybody else's approval, of course," Aki nodded.

'_Who would refuse her leadership? I doubt anybody would be against the idea,'_ Milly thought as she began to spill the details of her work to Aki, who began to wonder if offering her help was a mistake. The two young women continued the discussion.

* * *

"I'll try to understand that," Bokkai said, rubbing his head.

"I know it must sound implausible," Kenshin responded. "But it happened."

"Incredible," the elderly man said as he raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath.

"Imagawa-san, thank you," Kenshin said, bowing his head and getting up. "I will not forget your kindness, but my revenge against Alena must be achieved. I have one more favor to ask of you."

"Yes, Kenshin-chan," the man grinned. The boy gulped at having been addressed as "chan."

"My katana is probably lost in the ocean somewhere. Could you tell me of a good sword-smith who can make a new one? They're hard to find since people use laser-technology weapons these days."

"You want to get a sword? Why not just use the new weaponry available?" the man asked quizzically. "You'll be able to do much more with those than with a katana."

"A gun may carry more firepower, but anyone can pull a trigger. The beauty of fighting, if it exists, lies in the handling of the sword. Besides, I know how to fight better with a katana than a gun."

"Perhaps that is why you were beaten?" the man asked.

"No, Alena used a sword as well… a very elegant sword," Kenshin sighed. "A sword far superior to mine, but that shouldn't be an excuse for my defeat."

"No, it shouldn't," the fisherman replied interestedly. "Hm, but can you describe that sword?"

"It was made with mastery of sword craftsmanship. The blade seemed so smooth and deadly, designed to kill with extreme efficiency. The head of the hilt seemed to be covered with a golden plating, and the sword's sheath had an intricate design carved out of what looked like gold," Kenshin explained.

"Is it…" the man trailed. '_Impossible… Could it really be Kotukari?'_

"Bokkai-san, have I said…"

"I have something to show you," the man interrupted. "Please stay here. It won't take long."

Kenshin waited patiently as the elderly man opened a door and walked into the basement. The boy heard him rummaging through whatever was down there, and several minutes later, the man walked back up the stairs. Kenshin's eyes ballooned upon seeing what the man was carrying. It was a sword whose sheath was almost identical to that of Kotukari.

"Alena's katana?" Kenshin asked, completely confused. "How did you get it from her?"

"No, this is not Kotukari at all," the man responded as he held the sword across his spread hands. "This sword is called Akoutari. If you look carefully, you'll notice that the designs on this sheath are plated with silver, not gold."

"Then that means…"

"Kotukari and Akoutari are twin swords. They were made to be identical in every aspect, save for the metal on their sheaths. The only difference is that the head of the hilt of Akoutari is made of silver, which means that it is slightly lighter than Kotukari, whose hilt is golden," the elderly man explained, and he extended the sword towards the boy. "I want you to have this sword. Defeat the Radam with it."

"Unbelievable," Kenshin whispered, accepting the blade and bowing in thanks. The boy unsheathed the sword and examined it thoroughly. He admired the mastery that went into its crafting, and he realized its lightness and exceptional handling as he cut the air with several strokes.

"How do you have this sword?" Kenshin asked in wonder.

"Grandpa," a young voice squeaked. Kenshin and Bokkai turned their heads to see a young girl of roughly eleven years of age. She sported a long skirt and a green button-down tee shirt. In her right hand was a rose, and in her left was a tulip.

"Grandpa, I'm hungry," she smiled. "Can you make me some food?"

"Oh, Rinako-chan," Bokkai said lovingly. "I told you not to steal flowers from our neighbors."

"Sorry, grandpa," she said sweetly. "But they looked so nice."

"Ok, go to the kitchen; I've made some food for you," Bokkai smiled and waited until she left. He did not want her to be there when he explained how he had possession of Akoutari. He nodded for the boy to sit down, and Kenshin obliged.

"I've always had that sword," Bokkai started. "In fact, I used to have possession of both swords, Kotukari and Akoutari. They were made by the same craftsman, and they had been used by my ancestors over three hundred years ago. The warriors that actually used the swords were a husband and a wife, both samurai during the reign of the Tokugawa. The husband used Kotukari while the wife used Akoutari. Both weapons were completely identical except for the different metals used in their hilts.

"I guess it's reversed now – with Alena using Kotukari and me using Akoutari."

"Exactly. Well, both swords had tasted blood on more than one occasion; during that period, death by the sword was more common. The husband and wife had used their swords to kill, and when they died, their children decided to sheath the swords until the blades would be purified," Bokkai said, pausing before continuing his story. "The only solution to purifying those swords would be the long passage of time. Keeping them sheathed throughout the generations would help fade away the auras of death and blood that had stained the weapons of my ancestors.

My father had entrusted me with the twin blades and told me that in ten years, the swords would be clean again. After that, I kept the blades untouched for thirty years before handing them to my son, Haruki. Unfortunately, he wasn't so careful with those swords. One day, he decided to clean them in front of his house. Somebody must have seen him doing it, because after that day, tragedy struck.

That fateful night occurred two years ago. Around midnight, several gangsters visited my son's house and demanded that they be given the swords. Haruki refused adamantly, and they killed him along with his wife. My granddaughter, Shura, had been awake at the time and witnessed her parents' murder. She ran and got Kotukari, and she tried to kill the men using it. However, she had never used a sword prior to that, and the men easily defeated her. Satisfied, they kidnapped Shura and took Kotukari as well."

"I'm so sorry," Kenshin said softly as he looked down at his new sword.

"Thank you…" Bokkai said. "The only reason I know that story in its detail is that Rinako-chan had witnessed everything as well. She is still traumatized because of it, poor girl; she is still frightened from that nightmare. I never want her to have to live through that again, which is why I am giving you Akoutari. If I continue to leave it in my house, our family may be threatened ag—oh Kami..."

Kenshin noticed the man's eyes widen, and the boy turned his head to look at the entrance of the door. The Saiya-jin's face immediately turned into a glower upon seeing the grinning young woman standing on the porch outside. She ran her hand through her hair and looked curiously at him. In his mind, she must have been wondering how he was still alive.

'_How did Alena find me here? That murderer!' _Kenshin seethed. Seeing her smile, Kenshin flew into a rage and lunged towards her, his eyes burning with hatred as he unsheathed Akoutari.

"ALENA!!" he roared as he flew through the air, raising the blade upright above his shoulder.

Bokkai's eyes widened in horror at what he saw; he could not believe that this was taking place before his very eyes. Kenshin reached the girl and violently swung his blade down at her terrified form.

"SHURA!!" Bokkai screamed, holding his head with his hands.

A bolt of horror shot through Kenshin as he realized that this girl was not Alena at all; rather, she was Shura, Bokkai's granddaughter. But this realization arrived too late – the momentum loaded in his swing was far too great for him to stop in time.


	40. First Taste of Death

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

** DragonTek (_Part IV: The Justice Saga_**)

**Chapter 40 - First Taste of Death**

He just nearly avoided being clawed by the beast. Raising his shield in front of his face, the man caused the monster's paw to clang to against his aegis. The man quickly jumped back several steps and raised his short double-edged sword. The monster, resembling a cross between a cat and an ogre, cannoned itself high into the air and brought itself down towards the man below. However, the human warrior projected the cat-ogre's trajectory and planted his sword in the ground so that its blade pointed upwards. He backed away about ten meters and watched as the monster landed on the sword, allowing the weapon to drill into its body. The monster exploded, spraying blue blood around the area. The man quickly retrieved his sword and searched the cat-ogre's pouch, which had fallen to the ground. Picking it up, he found thirty diamonds and a small vial containing blue liquid. Finally, he'd be able to visit the magic shop and buy—

"This is how you occupy your time? By playing video games?" asked Shuriken, in human form, as she stuck her face right in front of Scimitar's, also in his human form. He had been camping out in the Radam Outpost in the Orbital Ring, for Omega had told him to keep himself busy. Scimitar had just stolen the latest GameBoy system from an electronics store on Earth, and he had decided to entertain himself to the newest Zelda game available. An experienced game player, he had been doing rather well.

"Mieko! I was on a roll, and now you made me pause the fucking thing!" Scimitar replied.

"Satoru, you need to clean your mouth," Shuriken chuckled. "It may get you killed one day."

"Yeah, whatever. Just shut the fuck up and leave! I'm supposed to keep myself occupied."

"Am I not good enough to occupy you?" she said as she snuggled up close to him and put her hand on the leg of his jeans. She brought her mouth very close to his cheek, and he could feel her warm breath as she brought her hand towards his thigh, caressing it. Satoru's face turned bright red, and he immediately stood up and took several steps backwards. Mieko only shook her head.

"You're such a whore," Satoru said with a disgusted expression.

"You want to believe that, don't you?" she replied, smirking. "Believe me, I would never get any closer to you, Satoru. I love my fiancé too much to lower myself to such a weakling."

"You better take those words back," he warned, glaring at her.

"As far as you're concerned," she twitched her nose, "you're just afraid of women, that's all. That's why you keep referring to them in derogatory terms. You're just plain scared."

"Then why did you do … that… to me?" he asked, his face starting to revert back to normal.

"Too see if you would get excited," she chuckled. "Apparently, you didn't."

"That's because you're ugly. And you smell like shit."

"Don't like the expensive perfume I bought?" she frowned. "And you think I am ugly? My, my, you certainly have a warped taste when it comes to beauty. If I didn't know you any better, I would say that you go the _other_ way, you know what I mean?"

"What!" he yelled at her, throwing his GameBoy at her face. Shuriken caught it effortlessly.

"You know, speaking with you is a waste of my precious time and brainpower. You never have anything important to say anyway," she smiled, turning away and examining the device. "In fact, I think I'll try this game out for myself."

"Make sure you save my game first! Or else I'll lose all…"

"Calm down, Satoru, I already did it. I think I'll start another character," Mieko sighed as she fiddled with the controls. "Why does Link always have to save Zelda? I wish they made a game in which Zelda did some ass kicking on her own instead of relying on Link all the time. After all, the games are always referred to as Zelda, aren't they?"

"Who the fuck cares?" Satoru said, gritting his teeth. Mieko had just insulted his favorite gaming series. "Everybody knows that Zelda can't do shit compared to Link. What, you want fucking Zelda to fight Gannon in order to save mother fucking Link? You must be out of your fucking mind."

"Hey, what's this commotion all about? I'm trying to get some damn sleep," Kengo said as he stepped into the room and rubbed his eyes. Mieko and Satoru both turned towards Spear, who approached them tiredly. Kengo looked at Satoru, who stood with his arms arrogantly crossed, and he subsequently looked at his fiancé, holding the device. Suddenly, Kengo's eyes widened with interest.

"Say, isn't that the new GameBoy system that came out a couple of months ago?" Kengo asked.

"Fuck yeah! It kicks ass," Scimitar replied. "But this worthless bitch won't give it back to me."

"Watch your mouth, fruitcake," Kengo glared at him. "Or I'll nail your dick to the floor."

Satoru only contorted his face, which became red with embarrassment. Mieko smiled at her fiancé, who bent down and wrapped his arms around her. Bringing his lips towards her cheek, he planted a quick peck on her skin. Mieko turned her face and returned with a soft kiss to his lips. Satoru frowned.

"Okay," he grumbled, shaking his head. "Can you two please get a fucking room?"

"A little jealous, aren't we?" chuckled Kengo, looking over to an annoyed Scimitar.

"Yeah, yeah," Satoru nodded, wishing to change the subject. "So, that's Zelda 2300."

"They still make that series?" Spear quizzed. "Is Gannon the boss again?"

"As fucking always," smiled Satoru, his facial features relaxing. "That's my game, by the way."

"I know," laughed Kengo, looking over his fiancé's shoulder and grabbing the system from her.

"Kengo, I was playing!" she whined, ready to pull out her black Tek-Crystal.

"Sorry, dear," he brushed her off as he turned his complete attention towards the screen. Kneeling down, he placed his fingers on the controls. He narrowed his eyes and smirked thinly, ready for battle…

* * *

"This is terrible," Shinjo sighed sadly as the nurse finished describing the awakening.

"Yes, it is sad," the nurse continued. "We sent soldiers to destroy the plants, but they were killed easily. There seemed to be nothing that we could do. If we had bombed the plants, thousands of innocent people in the area would have died too. What are those plants going to do with the people? Digest them?"

"I don't know," Shinjo lied, knowing that this nurse would consider him crazy. Besides, even if she knew the truth, what would she be able to do? Probably nothing that she wouldn't already be doing.

"Thanks for all your help," Shinjo said, trying to weakly get up. "But I have to return to my friends, the Space Knights. They must be worried about me."

"The Space Knights? The ones who have Tekkaman Blade?" the nurse asked excitedly.

"Yes, the ones who have Blade," he sighed as he continued to feel the pain throughout his body.

"I'll try to see if we can make a transmission to them," the nurse said.

* * *

"SHURA!!" Bokkai screamed, holding his head with his hands.

A bolt of horror shot through Kenshin as he realized that this girl was not Alena at all; rather, she was Shura, Bokkai's granddaughter. But this realization arrived too late – the momentum loaded in his swing was far too great for him to stop in time…

'_Oh my god…'_ Kenshin gasped to himself as he managed to stop his swing, for he was simply too late. The girls' eyes and face expressed a look of the most horrid anguish and excruciation. Her mouth was open wide, but she could not utter a sound. Kenshin traced his sword's path and gasped in horror.

The entire blade had cleanly cut through her left collarbone, diagonally down her ribcage, and right through her stomach. Five whole inches of the katana protruded out from her backside.

'_No…'_ Bokkai shrieked in his head as he saw her blood explode from the laceration like spring water from a geyser. Shura fell backwards and collapsed on the ground, shrieking in extreme pain. She struggled to breathe with her remaining lung, and her blood began to coat the ground below. Kenshin, shocked to an unimaginable level, stood frozen in the same position he had been standing when he had stopped his swing. He couldn't move his body; the gravity of his sinful deed paralyzed him.

'_I… I killed… I… I…'_ he thought, the lump in his throat too tight for him to talk.

"Oneesan!" Raniko screamed, crying as she saw the dying body of her sister on the ground. Immediately, Bokkai raced to a drawer several steps away and removed a tiny jar. He sprinted towards Shura, feeling her death approaching. She weakly gasped for air and was about to lose consciousness.

'_Please let the pain stop… please let it end!'_ the girl screamed in her mind. Her vision faded in and out as she saw Kenshin standing over her, frozen; the expression on his face was one of deathly shock. Her eyes slowly moved over to her grandfather, who removed the lid from the jar in his hand.

"Eat this Shura! Swallow it now!" yelled the old man. He forced a small, brown, bean-like object into her mouth and made her chew it. Folding his hands, he begged the Lord to help his granddaughter. He cried for the medicine to work, or else Shura's little sister would once again witness the horror of murder.

'_Wait…'_ thought Kenshin. '_… What's happening to her?'_

Immediately, Bokkai, Kenshin, and Rinako all witnessed the miracle – the gash that Kenshin inflicted began to close, and her severed blood vessels appeared to reattach. The wound ceased its bleeding, and the organs inside began to repair themselves. Starting from her stomach, up towards her collarbone, Shura felt the pain disappear as the edges of the deep and long cut fused together. Shura's body healed completely, and she was restored to her healthy state. Even a scar failed to appear on the gash; it was almost as if Kenshin had never struck her.

"Shura!" Bokkai cried in joy as tears streamed out of his eyes. "You're alive, my child."

"Yes, grandfather," she cried with tears as her grandfather hugged her hard. The blood on the ground had disappeared as well. "And I'm back home. I'm back home, finally."

Kenshin collapsed to the ground, breaking down completely.

* * *

"Commander Milly, there is a transmission coming in on an emergency channel," reported Jacqueline, the new communications officer for the Space Knights. She had knocked on the door of the conference room in which Aki and Milly had been talking, and she interrupted them with a message.

"Thanks," Milly said, nodding at her. "But now I would like to be called Co-Commander."

"Co-Commander?" Jacqueline asked, appearing confused.

"Yes," Milly smiled, looking over at Aki. "Aki and I are going to lead the team together now."

"Well, then, Comman… I mean, Co-Commander Milly, Co-Commander Kisaragi," Jackie coughed slightly. "Please come to take your message."

Aki and Milly both walked into the Mission Room. On the screen was the face of a military officer, seemingly annoyed at having to wait for so long. He had gray hair and sported a gray moustache, and beside him stood a red-haired girl of about ten years of age. She waved at the screen and smirked.

"Hello, Space Knights. I am Vice-General Pablochiva, and I have somebody here who says that he is with you," the man said, raising a picture in his hand and pushing it closer towards the screen. Aki studied the picture; it was hard to tell who this man was, for there were bandages around him. Upon magnification of the view-screen, both Aki and Milly immediately recognized the person in question.

"Shinjo!" Aki yelped as she felt a wave of both concern and relief through her. At least they now knew where the man was, and he was hopefully in decent hands. Yet, he seemed to be seriously injured, which disturbed her a lot. What had he done that he ended up in a state like that?

"Yes, indeed. Kawahashi Shinjo, and his records check out. He's from the Io colony, and he's here on Earth. For what reason, I don't know, but he is here," Pablochiva continued. "Nevertheless, it is your responsibility to remove him from our facility. We do not have the time and resources right now to ship him over to you."

"Thank you for taking care of him. We were all worried about him," Aki said as a small smile spread across her lips. '_I don't know why, but this Shinjo… I felt very worried about him as well.' _

"Being the military, it is our duty to protect those in danger," Pablochiva nodded, closing his eyes.

"Vice-General, we will leave immediately for your location," Milly replied excitedly. She breathed a sigh of relief when the transmission ended; their new friend was alive, although probably not well. Milly looked over at Aki, who had already disappeared. The girl smiled, knowing full well that the determined Aki went to assemble a crew together for the pickup.

* * *

"Kenshin," Bokkai said gently as he touched the shoulder of the boy that had bent over crying. Kenshin lifted his face out of his hands and wiped his tears with his right hand. When he turned towards the old man, Bokkai punched the boy hard in the face. Kenshin turned over with his back to the ground, and he looked fearfully at the razor sharp expression on the old man's face.

"You… you devil," the man choked as he continued to wipe the tears from his own eyes. "Had it not been for that magic bean, you would have killed my granddaughter… especially after I helped you. Your actions have made me completely lose my faith in you. You are a monster… a beast…"

"I am not… I am not a monster… I am so sorry… those words can in no way convey the amount of regret and shame I feel inside…" Kenshin stammered as he bowed his head towards the old man, who continued to glare at the boy. He heard Shura walk up towards her grandfather and try to back him away, but the old man ignored her. He continued to glare at his granddaughter's attacker.

"That story of yours…" the man growled. "That story about your fighting powers; it was all a lie, wasn't it? I had trusted you, but all you wanted to do was use me. You lied about losing your sword in the ocean so that you could get Akoutari from me, isn't that right?"

Kenshin continued to bow his head; he shut his eyes in shame as tears fell from them.

"You are a disgrace to the Japanese people, boy," Bokkai barked. "You are just a murderer!"

The old man's eyes grew as he saw the boy reach for the sword lying on the ground. The boy's eyes continued to face the ground as his right hand gripped the hilt. Kenshin brought the sword closer to him and placed his left hand on the hilt as well. Shura's eyes grew in concern, and she saw Kenshin turn the blade of the sword around so that its tip pointed directly at his heart.

"I didn't want to be a monster… I didn't want to be a beast… I only wanted revenge… but it made me one," Kenshin whispered as he extended his arms, ready to thrust the sword upon himself. Shura gazed at the boy's face and noticed the tears that continued to roll down his cheeks. Before he could make the final thrust, she gently clasped her hands over his.

"I don't know you, Kenshin," she said softly as she slowly removed the sword from his trembling hands and raised his chin "But by seeing your reaction, your readiness to take your own life, I see the great level of regret you feel. I know you feel sorry for what you've done, whether it was intentional or not."

"I'm so sorry…" Kenshin choked, his body trembling.

"Shura," Bokkai tried to interrupt, but the girl gestured for him to let her speak.

"Kenshin, I will never forget the pain that you inflicted on me, but at the same time, I will always remember your readiness to repent," she said with a certain edge in her voice. "Go now, and take Akoutari with you. You will need it to defeat Alena, along with the Radam."

"How do you know about that, Shura?" Bokkai asked, completely surprised.

"Sorry, but I had eavesdropped on your conversation," she confessed. "Although Kenshin almost took my life, I don't think he ever meant to hurt anybody innocent. I realize that he must have confused me for her, and given the gravity of her deeds, I can see why he attacked me."

"Shura…" Kenshin said softly as he looked into her eyes.

"Let us call the police, Shura," Bokkai insisted, but she nodded in refusal. "They will handle…"

"Look around, grandfather; no evidence supporting a crime exists here. There is not a soul around us who has seen it, so why would they believe us?" Shura reasoned with her grandfather. "Besides, if what Kenshin says is true, his abilities are needed for protecting our future."

"You have my support, Kenshin," Shura declared softly. She handed the boy Akoutari and made him rise to his feet. "Use this weapon of my ancestors to save us. Use your abilities to save us. We are all depending on you and your friends."

"Shura… how do you believe me so readily when you've never even seen such powers?"

"I believe the look of absolute sincerity in your eyes," Shura replied, her voice unwavering. "To prove it physically, I want to see you leave from here by flying into the sky with your strength."

"I will do that, but if I can ask…" Kenshin said softly, slowly regaining his confidence as he sheathed Akoutari. "How… how did you…"

"I used a special bean called senzu. It has magical properties of healing anybody that has been a victim of an attack. However, it can't bring the dead back to life. We were lucky that Shura was able to hold on until I fed it to her," Bokkai explained, his voice rough as he answered the boy. The old man refused to look at Kenshin but rather looked at the sky. "When I was much younger, I used to know an old monk named Yajirobee. It was this monk that had given me that solitary bean. He told me to use it only when absolutely necessary… I couldn't afford to lose my grandchild."

"I want you to get out of here," Bokkai continued roughly. "And don't ever come back."

"Kenshin, be strong," Shura said as she softly smiled.

"Shura," Kenshin said as his voice began to lose its quivering. "I will never forget you… I will never forget any of you… for what I had done to you… and for what you have done for me…"

"Good bye, Kenshin," Shura closed her eyes and nodded. "Bring us victory."

"Thank you," Kenshin said as he wiped the last tear from his eye. The boy took one last look at Shura before launching himself into sky. She watched him as he flew away, wondering if she would lay eyes upon him again.


	41. The Hitokiri Awakens

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part IV: The Justice Saga**_)

**Chapter 41 - The Hitokiri Awakens**

"God damn it, I died again," Kengo said with an annoyed voice, shaking the GameBoy.

"Kengo, be more careful with that!" Satoru yelled. "It's delicate!"

"Well, I've had enough fun for now. Zelda will always be a classic," Kengo muttered as he turned around and walked towards the next room. Before he went through the door, he paused and tossed the GameBoy over his shoulder. Satoru yelped as he dove towards the gaming device, catching it just before it crashed on the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up, turning the game back on.

"You need to grow up," Mieko sighed. "You're twenty one years old, for goodness sake."

"Bite me," said Satoru as he turned his full attention back towards the game. Mieko stood up and shook her head in disapproval. Looking at Kengo, she shrugged her shoulders, wondering how this boy was chosen to be a crewmember of the Argos. It seemed that all he was good at was wasting time.

"My love, why stay out there?" Kengo smiled, holding out his hand. "Please come to bed."

"I thought you would never ask," she joked, passing by an absorbed Satoru. Frowning at him, she turned towards her man and placed her hand on his. Kengo placed his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. Mieko's face relaxed as she felt his grip, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Their romantic moment was soon rudely interrupted by a very obnoxious individual.

"Mieko! You forgot to save my game!" Satoru barked. "You lousy bitch…"

His words were cut short as a small ninja star slammed into the gaming device, shattering it.

"Don't you ever call me that again," she warned in a sharp tone before entering the bedroom. Satoru threw the remains of the device on the ground in frustration and turned towards the young woman. However, the couple had already entered the room and had closed the door behind them.

"Fucking hell, now I have to go back down and get another one," he said, pulling out his brown Tek-Crystal. "Stupid woman fucked up my game…"

* * *

'_Am I a murderer? … Have I gone insane? … Why did I hurt her?'_

These questions haunted his mind as he flew over the ocean, headed for the Space Knight's secondary facility. He was definitely still injured; he had bandages and burns over his body from his fight with Alena. Even though Shura had attempted to comfort him with her words, he felt so lost. He needed somebody to talk to, somebody to confide in. He wanted to pour his heart out to Miyuki.

"Miyuki… please help me," Kenshin whispered as he continued to fly over the ocean waters that passed closely below.

* * *

'_I shouldn't have thought that you would die so easily, Kenshin,'_ thought Blood, perched on a segment of the Orbital Ring. '_I will find you, cousin, and this time, I will make sure that you are dead.' _

Her thoughts were distracted as she saw the figure of Tekkaman Scimitar fly by her towards the surface below. She watched him carefully; a crystal-brown aura followed him and marked his trail. Blood chuckled to herself as she resumed her vigil.

'_Tekkaman Scimitar – I hear he's quite a character,' _she thought.

'_This trip is such a pain in the ass,'_ Scimitar thought as he broke through the atmosphere. He realized that he was over the Pacific Ocean and that he had to go towards Japan in order to get his next toy. However, a flying object distracted him as he began his flight. Looking down, he saw a bluish colored craft head southwest towards the island continent of Australia.

'_I remember that ship,'_ he thought. '_They were with Blade and those bitches Saki and Rapier. Sorry, Zelda… you'll just have to wait.'_

* * *

"Takaya, I'm sorry to have to make you come with us," Aki said to the man sitting silently in his chair. Ever since they had left their base, Takaya had not uttered a word. His thoughts were completely with his sister, and he did not want leave her side. Leaving Miyuki for picking up Shinjo was ludicrous in his mind, but he did owe Shinjo for saving both Aki and his sister during their trek through the forest.

"It's alright; let's just do this quickly," he muttered in response. Aki looked down at the floor in front of him; she had asked him to come just in case they were to be attacked on the way. The others in the ship – Noal and Saki, also sat relatively quietly. Other than giving orders during the piloting of the craft, Noal didn't say much. Saki sat anxiously, eager to see her brother once again. Aki tried to break the awkward silence with some conversation.

"Saki, I never understood how you and Shinjo got involved in all of this," Aki started. "The first time I saw you two was when you tried to save Miyuki from her brothers…"

Aki suddenly closed her mouth, realizing her mistake. Turning towards Takaya, she saw him close his eyes and cross his arms. She hadn't meant to bring back that memory of when he was fighting for the Radam side. Saki, slightly surprised at the question, turned her head towards Aki to answer.

"Shinjo, I, and the rest of the team were on Earth. On the day I met you, I saw Miyuki flying above. I followed her and began to fight those that were attacking her, but I lost badly," she answered, sounding disappointed in herself. "I should have been able to fight them."

"You should be proud that you could fight like the way you did. Where did you learn it from?"

"Shinjo taught me how to fight. I don't know where he learned how to fight like that though," she replied proudly of her foster-brother. "He's great at chi control."

"You said earlier that you and the 'rest of the team were on Earth.' Are you telling me that you're not from this planet?" Noal asked sharply. "And what were you looking for that you needed a team?"

"We came from Jupiter's moon, Io," Saki replied carefully. "When we learned of the invasion of the Earth, we came as fast as we could."

"I see. I remember reading about a group of people years ago who had colonized there," Noal replied. "But that still doesn't tell me why you and your group have come down."

"We came to look for the Dragonballs," she replied.

"Dragonballs?" Aki asked, turning her head towards the girl sitting behind her.

"They are seven orange spheres, each the size of a softball. They are spread randomly all over the Earth, and when somebody collects all seven," she paused, wondering if the rest of the people in the Blue Earth would believe her, "then a dragon will appear and grant any two wishes."

"What a bunch of baloney," Noal laughed. "You've been reading too many fairy tales."

"Noal!" Aki scolded. "I think you should apologize."

"Yeah, why?" Noal countered, giving a rude smile. Turning to Saki, he continued, "Ok, suppose these things exist. What were you going to wish for?"

"We were going to wish that—"

"Enemy coming in!" Aki suddenly cut in, noticing the blip that approached the vessel. Noal suddenly snapped to attention and zoomed in on the object approaching.

"Radam Tekkaman coming in from behind us," he said in a low voice. "Takaya…"

"I guess it's good that I came," the man replied softly as he got up for the airlock.

"I'm coming with you," Saki said with a glint in her eye.

"Don't you want to see your brother?" Aki asked her.

"Yes, but I want to help out too," she replied. "Pick us up after you pick him up."

"Will do," came the reply.

* * *

The two hovered in the air above the ocean, waiting for the object that approached them. Saki chuckled as she saw it; she immediately recognized Tekkaman Scimitar as it came into view. The girl slammed her fists together, knowing that she was going to win. Blade watched silently as it made its way towards them; he realized that Scimitar had not seen them but was rather heading towards the Blue Earth. Blade and Saki both made themselves clearly visible, and Scimitar halted his flight path in front of them.

"Lookie here, it's Blade and the bitch!" he started to laugh out loud.

"You've got a lot of nerve calling me that, especially after I beat you senseless last time," Saki replied with a thin smile. The young woman crossed her arms defiantly and narrowed her left eye.

"That's exactly why I'm here," he said, becoming serious. "To pay you back, you little whore. You hurt my face, and Blade's sister messed up my gut. Like I said, I'm going to fuck you up real bad."

"Satoru, why are you doing this?" Blade said. "There's still a chance to save you from them."

"Spewing the same shit to everyone, aren't you?" Scimitar sneered. "Didn't you already say that to Saber and Spear? You better learn that the only way for anybody to be saved here is to join Radam! I've spent a little while planning your end, Saki. This time, I'll have my sword to do it."

Scimitar blasted towards the girl, but Blade got in his path. Using his sword, Scimitar took a wild swipe at Blade, but Takaya easily blocked and countered. Scimitar ducked in elevation, allowing Blade to pass by overhead, and the Radam went for Saki. The girl shot a blast at him, but he evaded it and swung at her with a calculated stroke. The girl winced as she felt it graze her arm.

"That's what a bitch gets for…" he was interrupted as he felt Takaya deliver a strong kick to his back; the Radam grunted as he plummeted towards the water and created a huge splash. Scimitar yelped as he saw Saki approach him from above; just above her raised hand gyrated a disk-shaped energy attack. He knew exactly what that attack had done to his weapon during their last battle.

"Kien-zan!" Saki yelled as she hurled the attack towards him at lightning speed.

* * *

"Kenshin, you're back!" Milly yelled happily as she ran towards him. Giving him a big hug, she stepped backwards and gave him a beaming smile. Kenshin refused to return the smile; instead, he looked at her as serious as ever. Milly gulped, for he seemed to have suffered more injuries since he had left.

"Kenshin, what happened to you?" she asked worriedly. "Where had you gone?"

"Back home to take revenge," he replied in a low, sharp voice, "but I failed completely."

"Revenge against… Blood?"

"I need to talk to Miyuki; where is she?" he ignored her question.

"She's in the infirmary right now…"

"Infirmary!" Kenshin blurted, quickly concerned. "Is she okay? What happened to her?"

"She's okay now, but she had an attack," she whispered back. "We don't know what it…"

"Take me to her now, please," he interrupted, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

The new figure that appeared batted away Kien-zan as if it was nothing. It laughed in scorn at the two that had attacked her Radam comrade. Tekkaman Blood twirled her lance as she noticed the shocked expression on Saki's face. Even Blade looked very nervous; he gripped his weapon ever so tightly.

"What joke of an attack was that?" Blood taunted.

'_She's so much stronger than us,'_ Saki gulped. Scimitar alone would have been easy, but this match-up seemed like a no-contest in Radam's favor. '_I've never seen her before; where'd she come from?'_

"Tekkaman Blood," Scimitar yelled from below with an annoyed voice. "Did I ask for your fucking help? I think not, so let me kill off these two right here."

"You're a real imbecile, talking to me like that after I just saved your shitty life," Blood shot back. "But if you insist on dying against these two, I can bear to watch it. At least it will get you to shut up."

"Stupid bitch," he muttered under his breath, and he shot up from the water towards Saki. Blood watched quietly as he sped by her and attacked the girl. Saki dodged and lashed out a kick, hitting him hard on the head. She observed as Scimitar flew backwards without retaliating. Seizing the opportunity, she flew towards him, charging an energy ball in her hand.

'_Now you're mine,'_ Scimitar thought as he saw her approach right in front of his person.

"Saki, get out of the way, now!" Blade yelled, realizing at once what Scimitar was planning.

"Voltekker!" roared Scimitar, and a crystal brown energy beam burst out of his abdomen and slammed into Saki. The pain for her was all too familiar, and she shrieked as she felt the blast burn her skin once again. He had hit her at point-blank range, and she had done nothing to defend herself. Blood chuckled upon seeing Saki lose consciousness and plummet towards the water below. Before she hit the surface, Blade caught her falling body in his arms.

"Saki…" he whispered.

* * *

"Kenshin!" Miyuki said happily upon opening her eyes from her light nap.

"Miyuki," he said, his voice reaching a point of desperation. "What happened?"

"I am okay for now, but what happened to you, Kenshin?" she asked, sitting up slowly. "You just ran from all of us, and we were so worried as to where you had gone. Don't do that again…"

"Sorry, Miyuki," he said softly as they looked at the other's eyes. "Alena is my cousin, and she killed … she killed my mother… and my little baby sister…"

"I'm so sorry, Kenshin," she choked as she felt a lump in her throat. She had met Kenshin's mother, Megumi, on many occasions and even had dinner at their house several times when the two had worked on school projects together. She even remembered Nio, who had been a baby at the time.

'_How could Alena go so low?'_ she thought, tears welling in her eyes.

"Miyuki, I want to tell you something," Kenshin started to stammer and choke on his own emotions. "I almost killed an innocent person today, a completely innocent person."

"Kenshin…" she said, shocked. "How?"

"I was so stupid," he whispered before telling her the whole story.

"I am to blame for it," he continued, his face contorting in emotional pain. "I am responsible."

"Kenshin, you are responsible for that," Miyuki said softly, "and I am not going to lie to you, because that is the truth. But you have to remember that the Radam share that responsibility as well. Don't blame yourself for everything; it's not completely your fault."

"I understand," Kenshin said, relieved that his friend listened to his story and gave him her honest answer. '_Her answer still hurt, but at least it was honest.'_

"But with this, I don't think I can fight anymore," he shook his head. "I don't want to hurt anybody… and I won't do what I said I would."

"What are you talking about, Kenshin?"

"The spore plants," he said, trying to read her expression. She didn't seem to know a thing about it, so he decided to break it to her. "The spore plants have already swallowed people."

"It happened a few nights ago," Milly said softly, surprising the other two. They had completely forgotten that she had been standing in the room the whole time. "It happened while you were sleeping. Your brother insisted that we not tell you about it until you got better. But, it happened… I'm sorry."

"Oh my god," Miyuki said as she began to breathe heavily. The worst that could have happened had already occurred. Her efforts for prevention had gone to waste. "There is nothing we can do now."

"What are you saying, Miyuki?" Kenshin turned to her, his eyes desperate.

"The Radam have already won," she said, her throat feeling tight. "The Radam go from planet to planet, capturing the planets' inhabitants and converting them into Tekkamen. With the blooming of the spore plants, they have already achieved it here on Earth. Once the new Tekkamen hatch from the pods, they will exterminate the rest of the human race. Eventually, they will join the rest of the Radam nation and move on to other planets."

"Miyuki, are you saying that we lost?" Kenshin asked, bewildered. He hadn't even realized it.

"Not unless you find the strength in you to fight again," she said, looking into his eyes. "As Shinjo said, you won't be a Hitokiri (manslayer); rather, you'll be a savior. Save the people in those pods from a lifetime of servitude. Harden your heart, Kenshin. It's the only way for you to fight them now."

"Miyuki…" he trailed off, realizing that her words were hitting home. The Earth truly needed him right now, for he was the only one who could resist Blood and Bezel. The more he thought about it, the more things became clear to him. Images of his mother, sister, and father faded in his head, and he felt the anger well inside of him once again. He closed his eyes, only to see one final image – the image of Tekkaman Blood. He had to complete his revenge.

"Thanks, Miyuki," he said, slowly opening his eyes. Miyuki swallowed hard, for she saw a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. It was a look of determination, but it was also a look of ferociousness. It was the true look of the Hitokiri.

'_Blood will stain this sword once again…'_


	42. The Blood of Noon

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part IV: The Justice Saga**_)

**Chapter 42 - The Blood of Noon**

"Be careful with him," Aki said softly as two soldiers wheeled Shinjo onto the Blue Earth. The man had fallen asleep while waiting for them. Noal and Aki had just arrived several minutes prior, and the medical team had him ready for departure. Upon seeing him, Aki had felt a huge rush of relief; Shinjo was alive and in front of her. Yet, her mind was still stressed, for she worried about how Saki and Takaya were faring. What an inopportune moment for a Tekkaman to attack.

'_Takaya, please stay alive,' _she prayed in her mind. '_And you too, Saki…' _

* * *

"What are you going to do now, Tekkaman Blade?" Blood taunted, hovering in the air. Scimitar approached her side and began to laugh, celebrating his victory. Blade only seethed with frustration; Saki was unconscious and lying in his hands. There was no way he would be able to defend himself, let alone lead an offensive. He glared at the two Radam Tekkamen standing before him, searching for a solution.

"Scimitar, one of the weaker Tekkamen, has taken care of your friend," Blood continued. "So what do you think she would be able to do to the rest of us? And how are you going to attack us when she is lying so helplessly in your hands?"

"I'd say you're quite fucked up the ass right now!" Scimitar laughed but stopped as Blood flashed a red eye at him. There was no way he would get on the bad side of such a psychotic and vicious warrior.

"You know, Tekkaman Blade, you are nothing but a diversion to me," she said caustically. "The person I really want is Kenshin. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, do you?"

"I have no idea," he replied seriously. "He ran from us suddenly; we had no idea where he went."

"Then I suppose I _am_ the last person to see him," she replied. "So maybe I really did kill him…"

"You," he gasped, "killed Kenshin?"

"I thought I did, but there's a possibility the bastard is still alive."

"Tekkaman Blood," he seethed, hoping to buy time. "What in the name of god are you?"

"What kind of question is that?" she asked, taken aback.

"You slaughter the defenseless for your own enjoyment… Why do you do it? What do you gain?"

"Just like you said – mere amusement," she responded. Twirling her jagged lance, she continued, "I like seeing the fear on people's faces, and I love hearing their squeals of terror – it's music to my ears. The best is when people know they're being tortured, just as when the humans were being engulfed by the spore plants days ago. Those feeble people tried to run as hard as they could, but they were just too slow."

"I hate to tell you, Blade, but we have already won," she continued. "There is nothing you can do now. It really is a pity that you won't be part of the celebration… our celebration."

"You will not win!" he growled. Blood lunged towards him and attacked with her lance; Blade managed to dodge just in time. She continued her assault, and he continued to evade while holding Saki in his hands. Blade realized that Blood was simply toying with him; she was pursuing him out of enjoyment. Above all, she simply wanted to torture him.

* * *

"Soon, Saber, you will emerge from the pod with powers beyond imagination for a Tekkaman," Bezel whispered to the man silently curled in the pod. "You will do my very bidding and will be the best Tekkaman soldier at my side. Nobody would be able to stop us…"

* * *

In front of him lay a vast field, a field filled with the sick sight of Radam spore plants. Each stalk of a plant housed approximately five bulbs, and each bulb housed a solitary person waiting to undergo the transformation into a Radam warrior. Kenshin stood at the edge of the cliff sadly and gazed at the scene not too far below. The sun was bright as it shone upon the metropolis, covered by a thin layer of smog. Part of that smog was a result of the mist exhumed by the plants; the rest of it was the fault of the humans' lack of respect for nature. Even with the technology they had developed out of that lack of respect, they could not effectively defend themselves from the Radam plague that had swept the world – the plague of being taken captive by the spore plants.

'_It is time for me to fulfill my promise,'_ the boy thought as he slowly unsheathed his sword and held it vertically in the sunlight. He narrowed his eyes upon witnessing the beams from the sun illuminate the blade and bounce off its deadly edge. Kenshin slowly brought it down and leveled it perfectly horizontally. He paused for several seconds, contemplating for the final time.

"Please let me be doing the right thing," Kenshin whispered to himself, bursting downwards from the edge of the cliff. He focused on the bulb closest to him and approached it with dazzling speed. As he got closer, he noticed that there was a woman curled up in it. She seemed to be so peaceful; what harm could she possibly inflict?

He was getting closer and closer. What purpose did this woman's life serve? She may have been a mother, but she was definitely somebody's daughter. Yet, did her past matter once she finished her transformation process? Would she be an empty soul that would blindly obey the Radam leaders? Who would she affect? Who would she hurt? Kenshin was only ten feet away now, and as he saw her full face, he imagined it becoming that of Alena's.

'_Alena… the witch… the murder… the devil… my cousin,'_ he thought, only one foot away now. His eyes closed as the blade pierced through the pod, and his throat tightened upon hearing the sound of the sword digging itself into the woman's person. Kenshin stopped in the air and opened his eyes, almost vomiting at what he saw. He quickly retracted the bloodied sword, and the female's body went limp.

'_I… I just killed… again… I just…'_ he began to stammer, but soon his voice hardened. '_Yes, I killed. I killed a Radam, just as I was supposed to. This is the way to defeat them, finally.' _

With a soft jump, Kenshin moved to a neighboring pod, which contained a young boy inside. He widened his eyes – he couldn't bring himself to harm this child, could he? Yet, it had to be done. Kenshin whispered a prayer for the boy and raised his arm… only to deliver the fatal strike. He retracted, trembling.

'_No, I am not killing…'_ Kenshin whispered in his mind. '_I am liberating the dead.' _

Kenshin went to another pod and drilled his sword into the man lying inside. After that, he went to another, and another, and another. Moments later, he looked behind him and realized he had ended the lives of twenty-five people – twenty-five people, who once were filled with life… life that had been taken away by the Radam. Kenshin whipped his sword in the air, shaking off the blood that coated its body.

'_People who had hopes, dreams, and lives – these things have been taken away from them mercilessly. To the enemy, the happiness that was so important to these people is useless. For the enemy, death, destruction, and the shattering of dreams is the only goal, the only achievement, and the only purpose,'_ the boy rasped in his mind as he began to lose control. The anger flared through him.

'_The enemy's only purpose is to annihilate, never to create. The things in life that are held to be precious… they don't exist anymore in this Radam occupied world. The aliens have taken our lives from us, and there is nothing that will give them back… my aunts and uncles… my mother… my father… my sister… nothing will bring them back to me… they are all gone, forever,'_ the words effused through his mind, and the golden aura of a Super Saiya-jin exploded around his body. Kenshin's face contorted in furious rage upon remembering those that he had lost, and he began to slash wildly at the fresh set of pods pulsing before him. In anger and spite, he fatally speared dozens of those lying inside their organic jails.

"They're all gone forever… because of you, Alena! BECAUSE OF YOU!" the boy boomed as the disease of revenge flooded his mind. His anger surged with every stroke, and his thirst for Alena's blood grew with every fatal stab. After centuries, Akoutari bathed itself in the blood of many.

* * *

"Blade, you truly are a pathetic opponent!" Blood yelled in glee as she continued to strike and stab at the Tekkaman. Takaya was feeling the energy leave him; he had never fought somebody so difficult. And yet, he wasn't even fighting; he was merely dodging her persistent barrage of assaults. With no place to put Saki, there was no other choice but to be in the state he was in currently.

"Blood, I told you, I want to kick his ass!" Scimitar yelled.

"Do you enjoy this game?" she purred, completely ignoring Scimitar. However, the loudmouthed brown Tekkaman would not remain unheeded. Before Blood reached out for another strike, Scimitar appeared between them and swung his sword out at Blade, thus infuriating Blood. Takaya dodged, but Scimitar felt extreme pain through his left shoulder, for Blood had drilled her own lance right through it.

"Blood…" he moaned as Blood retracted her weapon. "How could you?"

"I told you not to interfere, you worthless fuck," she said bitingly. "Blade is my opponent, and I could easily destroy him. I resent it when an inferior fighter like you fights my battles for me."

"It was my battle…" Satoru protested, but Blood only snorted. Alena turned towards Blade, ready this time to end the battle for real. She had been horsing around with him enough, and he surely must have been terrified by now. She also didn't want to be shamed by having Scimitar interrupt again. Flashing her eye, she aimed the tip of her lance towards Takaya, standing one hundred feet in front of her person.

"You probably know that I've been toying with you," she said, her voice chilling. She stood still, preparing herself to attack, but a sudden, strong sensation unexpectedly disturbed her thoughts. Blood turned her head towards the direction it was coming from, trying to ascertain the identity of its source.

"Kenshin…" Blood whispered to herself, glad that she had finally found him.

'_What is she doing?'_ Blade thought to himself upon noticing her blatantly distracted state.

'_You are alive, Kenshin. I can feel your aura,'_ Alena thought before she blasted towards the boy.

"Wait, where are you going?" Scimitar yelled after her, but she was already gone. He turned towards Blade and gulped; he had used a lot of energy in that last Voltekker blast. It would take him some time to recharge. He saw Blade grunt and growl at his person, and he brandished his scimitar. Scimitar was suddenly distracted as he saw a speck of light approach from the distance, and he soon recognized it.

"Blade, we're back, and we've got Shinjo," Noal's voice boomed out of the ship.

"Take Saki from me. She's hurt, but it looks like she is alright," Blade replied, keeping an eye on Scimitar. The Radam warrior stood still. Aki opened a hatch, and Blade handed her the injured girl. When Saki was secured in, Noal hovered the ship out of harm's way. Finally, Blade could fight Scimitar freely.

"You won't let me save you, will you?" Blade asked. "This is your last chance."

"Fuck you," Scimitar growled. "It will be me who will save you… from the burden of life!"

"Then we will fight to the end, Satoru," Takaya squinted, "Life support Technician on the Argos."

"Die!" Scimitar yelled as he burst towards Blade.

* * *

'_The dreams of the future will not disappear, regardless of what the Radam do to us… regardless of what you do to me, Alena. Come and fight me, Blood! Let us finish our battle… one of our souls will be freed during its culmination. It will be decided by our strength, our destiny… and our fate!' _Kenshin tore through the plants with speed and rage, for he had superimposed Alena's face on every one of his victims.

'_Alena, you are here, finally!'_ he thought as he turned around, recognizing her approaching chi as a speck of red light approached at a dazzling speed. Kenshin smirked, for his revenge would be decided soon. Whether he was to succeed or not, he would get another chance at the girl who murdered his family.

"I'm coming for you, Alena!" he yelled at the top of his lungs while his Super Saiya-jin aura exploded around him. He aimed Akoutari directly in front of him and blasted himself towards her figure.

'_I will prove myself to Bezel-sama,' _Blood thought as she saw him approach. "KENSHIN!"

"ALENA!" Kenshin boomed as the two smashed their weapons into each other's head on. In Kenshin's outstretched hands lay Akoutari, and in Alena's right hand was Kotukari, while her jagged lance remained in her left. Alena noticed the tears that dripped from his eyes… tears that only served to fuel his anger and his power. They remained locked in that position, their Super Saiya-jin auras flaring about them.

* * *

"Saki, can you hear me?" Aki asked as she knelt over the girl. Noal continued to keep the ship hovering as Aki pleaded with the girl to awaken. Saki slowly opened her eyes and struggled to sit up.

"My body… feels like it's on fire, Aki," she whimpered.

"Don't get up!" Aki ordered gently. "The painkillers should kick in soon; everything'll be fine."

"What about Blade?" she asked weakly. "Are they still fighting?"

"Yes," Aki said as she looked at the monitor. Blade and Scimitar were fighting each other very seriously; sometimes Aki could see nothing but the brilliant trails that marked their paths. Suddenly, the ship rocked as the two Tekkamen flew close by the ship. Noal worked frantically to stabilize the craft.

'_Please, Blade, please defeat him quickly,'_ Aki silently begged. '_Defeat him now.'_

"How is Takaya doing?" Saki asked, unable to watch the monitor that Aki had been watching.

"I don't know," came the reply. "But if both are fighting that hard, then Blade's okay… I hope."

"W… Where am I?" the injured man's voice asked. The jarring of the ship had awakened Shinjo, and he opened his eyes, only to see strange lights above. Feeling a different bed underneath, he tried to remember the last thing he could. He had been in the hospital with the nurse before he had fallen asleep.

"Shinjo!" Saki gasped in happiness at hearing his voice.

"Saki, is that… is that you?" he asked deliriously. The hospital had heavily drugged him in order for him not to feel pain. "Saki… tell me… is that you? Where are… where are you?"

"Yes, Shinjo, I'm here," she said, her throat tight but her voice happy. "I'm here with you."

"Shinjo, we're here to take you back," Aki said gently as she stood by his side, holding his hand.

"Saki," Shinjo's voice began to waver. "I failed… I failed miserably…"

"What do you mean, brother?" Saki asked worriedly. "What do you mean you failed?"

"Tekkaman Blood… has all the Dragonballs…" he stammered, and his eyes began to water as he remembered his crewmembers. "The Radam have them all now… even the ones we collected."

"Shinjo…" Saki's voice choked. '_If the Radam have the Dragonballs, then we've lost.'_

"Saki…" Shinjo's voice cracked as he began to cry. "I failed… I failed… Remember why we came, Saki? Remember? We came so… we came so that I could wish that my sister is safe… that if she was still alive… I came to wish… that my sister is safe… my sister… Shiori."

'_Shiori…'_ Aki frowned upon hearing the name. It sounded so familiar… and then it hit her.

"Shinjo, how… how could this Shiori have died?" Aki asked, her mind buzzing desperately.

"When she was very young… four years old… she fell down… a cliff near a waterfall… with my mother… my mother held her in her arms," Shinjo managed to answer through the effects of the morphine.

'_Shiori…' _the name echoed in Aki's mind. Instantaneously, the dream that had haunted her for so many years suddenly became clear. '_In my dream, I was falling. Somebody was holding me… that somebody was my mother. Oh my god… When I landed, the ground became soft… I really landed at the base of the waterfall… the thundering noise that carried me away… that was the rage of the rapids… and finally, that voice screaming… it was screaming ioyi and ino… that was my mother screaming… ioyi… Shiori… ino… Shinjo…ioyi… iori… Shiori… ino… injo… Shinjo… dear God, then that must mean…' _

"Shinjo…" Aki whispered in disbelief. "… I am your Shiori…"

'_Oh god…'_ Noal rolled his eyes. '_So cliché…'_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Hehe, I had Noal say the "So cliche..." bit because it's another "long-lost brother/sister" storyline. I guess I thought it was a cool storyline when I first wrote DragonTek (in 2001), but I found it humorous during this 2004 revision.

KyLewin: Hey man, greatly appreciate your comments. I did think about upping the rating to R, but I figured that most of the swearing is centered around one character (Scimitar) because that's just his personality. About the violence - I also figured that since PG and PG-13 rated movies like Star Wars (Eps 1,2,4-6) and Lord of the Rings Trilogy contain horribly violent acts (impalings, beheadings, limb severing, burnings, chokings, electrocutions, and even a head speared on a pole), DragonTek's violence falls within their category. I guess studios are pressing the MPAA to be more liberal with their PG-13 rating in order to have wider audiences (and thus, more money) - to the point that the line between R and PG-13 is now blurred. So, I guess a PG-13 rating for this story should be fine. But thanks for the heads up!

Rejhan: Thanks for your comments as well! I'm really glad you like how the characters are progressing; there's even more to come :) Kenshin as a character had really grown on me during writing this story. He's probably the most developed protagonist in DragonTek. Again, thanks!

Thanks to the rest of you for your feedback :)


	43. Scarlet Day

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part IV: The Justice Saga**_)

**Chapter 43 - Scarlet Day**

"You are the last thing to stand in our way, my cousin," Alena said roughly.

"Alena," Kenshin shot back, "you destroyed my family… you destroyed my life…"

"And I will proceed to destroy you!" she growled, and the two stepped back, unlocking their swords. Kenshin seethed, and Blood flashed him a red eye. She raised her lance to strike, but Kenshin swiftly struck her across the chest, cutting a superficial wound but leaving himself vulnerable to attack.

'_You bastard!' _Alena yelled in her mind, bringing the edge of her lance upon his head. Akoutari's lightness allowed him to parry the blow, but it managed to scratch the side of his head. Kenshin touched his hair and felt a trickle of blood. Both warriors glowered at each another, waiting for the other to strike.

"Kien-zan!" Kenshin generated the gyrating disk and hurled it at Blood, but she generated one of her own. The two disks collided and exploded, canceling each other out. Blood seized the opportunity and lunged at the boy, raising Kotukari in her right hand and her lance in her left. She brought them both down violently upon him, but he dodged successfully to her left and rashly swung Akoutari in a surge of anger.

Blood howled, feeling the cut on her left arm and grabbing her wound. Enraged, she thrust her sword at him, but he blocked it aside. By using both hands on his sword, he had a better handling on it.

"No!" Alena yelled as Kenshin held out his hand and released a powerful energy blast. It burned through the openings in her armor and singed her skin, and its force alone sent her crashing into a spore plant below, resulting in a small explosion. Flaring his aura, Kenshin dove down towards her for the kill.

'_Is he going to try the same thing as his father?'_ she thought. In his hand, Kenshin generated another potent energy ball and fired it at her. Alena barely dodged as it exploded; dust shot up everywhere, and she used the chance to reduce her radiating chi and use her Radam powers to fly up above her enemy.

'_Where is she?'_ the boy thought, unable to locate her chi. Then, she appeared five feet behind his back, and he turned around to defend himself. Yet, he was too late; Alena had already prepared her move.

"Voltekker-Nova Attack!" she yelled as powerful red beams from the plasma cells on her torso and a strong energy ball from her armored hand mixed with one another and slammed into the young man.

Kenshin roared in pain once again; this was the third time his body had felt the burns of extreme energy. The beam crashed him into the ground with harsh force, and a large explosion ensued, similar to the one that had occurred with Shinjo. When the smoke and dust cleared, Alena saw Kenshin lie weakly.

'_No… I can't lose… Please God, I cannot lose…' _Kenshin begged, struggling to stay in his Super Saiya-jin mode as he lay on the dirt, vulnerable. He breathed hard, desperate to restore his energy quickly.

"You never learn, Kenshin," Blood spat. "You keep fighting me when you're injured, but even if you were to fight me at full power, you would never succeed in defeating a Super Saiya-jin Tekkaman. As the Radam's perfect weapon, I will silence the only person who stands in our path to domination… you!"

With those words, Blood activated the thrusters on her back and shot down towards him, leaving behind a red trail of energy. Roaring a battle cry, she hurled her lance directly at him. But it didn't work…

"What!" Kenshin blurted as he saw an energy-charged whip appear and wrap around the jagged lance. The whip then tugged it away, and the weapon landed harmlessly a dozen meters away. Kenshin painfully turned his head, tracing the source of the whip, and he gasped as he recognized the newcomer.

"Miyuki…" he whispered to himself. There she stood near him in her armored form, gazing at him sadly. Underneath her mask, tears gleaned in her eyes upon seeing her friend suffer like this. She gripped her short sword, with the whip attached to its tip, tightly in her hand as she drew away the lance.

"Kenshin…" she said. "You had come once to save me. Today, I will save you."

"Miyuki," the boy gasped, using his strength. "Get out of here while you can! She'll kill you!"

"Kenshin," Miyuki responded softly. "If I leave, she will only take your life. And how can I live a normal life afterwards knowing that I let her kill the person that… that I… that…"

"Miyuki…" he whispered, his heart pounding.

"I find it rather amusing how battles bring about declarations of love," Blood taunted, chuckling at the situation. "But I won't let your little affair stop me from achieving my goal, Tekkaman Rapier."

"Tekkaman Blood, I will be your enemy now," Rapier returned confidently, glaring at her.

"Miyuki, NO!" Kenshin yelled.

"Regain your strength, Kenshin," Miyuki said, blasting towards Blood. Alena chuckled and flew down to meet her opponent. Both women seethed, and a flash of light ensued as they collided in mid-air.

A lone man watched the battle silently from a hilltop nearby.

* * *

"Kawahashi Shinjo," Aki paused, for the entire ship had gone silent. "… is my brother."

"Shiori? Is that you? Is that really you?" Shinjo asked stunned, hardly believing his ears. '_I came to this plant to find the Dragonballs and wish for Shiori's well being. I know it's forbidden to use them, but a small wish like mind wouldn't have done any arm. But man, was I stupid. She was right in front of me the whole time. How did I miss it so easily? My dream has come true… she's alive… and with me, as Aki.' _

"Kawahashi… Aki…" Saki whispered, her eyes glistening. "Shinjo… your real sister is found…"

"Shinjo's real sister?" Aki asked quizzically, still stunned by her true identity. "What about you?"

"I am his adopted sister," Saki answered. "We're not blood related by any means."

"It all makes sense," Aki began to figure things out. '_My chi-related powers – my ability to use my chi to levitate, float, and talk to people's inner selves. I know that Shinjo can control chi, and that is why I could naturally control it as well without having to undergo special training. That explains why… I felt such sudden bursts of concern for him. My chi knew that he was my brother, but my conscious didn't.'_

"I have come back to this planet for you, Aki," Shinjo said, his eyes moist. "Please give your big brother a hug; he has missed you dearly for over fifteen years."

Noal sighed as the two embraced. Shinjo's quest had come to an end – he had finally found her.

"There's one more thing you should know," Shinjo said, soon telling her that she was of Saiya-jin ancestry like he was, and he began to explain the history of the Saiya-jin from Planet Vegita. Aki blinked.

"You are part alien," Shinjo continued. "And you share this rich Saiya-jin lineage with powerful relatives – Vegita, Alena, and Kenshin are our distant cousins."

"Cousins?" she asked bewildered. All of this was too much to absorb for her.

"Yes," Shinjo replied gently. "Kenshin, Vegita, and Alena's great-grandfather, Briefs Trunks, is the brother of our grandmother, Briefs Bra. Technically, that makes us their aunt and uncle. But age-wise, I consider us as cousins. We're all related – all one family. The fourth Saiya-jin lineage is now complete."

"Tekkaman Blood is… my cousin?" the question burned in Aki's mind, making her feel weak.

"Yes. This is the true horror of Radam. Blade's family wasn't the only one affected. Ours is too."

'_Takaya…' _Aki whispered in her mind.

* * *

"You've got some stamina, Scimitar," Blade huffed. "You've got more skill than I thought."

"I'm just a hair away from cutting off your balls," Scimitar muttered, thrusting his lance at Blade with all his force. Takaya blocked in time but was pushed by the momentum behind the attack. Using the thrusters on his back, Blade somersaulted up in the air above Scimitar and brought his weapon down on the Radam. Scimitar blasted himself forward just in time, and he only managed to have his leg scraped.

'_Damn, almost had him there,'_ Blade thought, frustrated. '_How much longer is this going to go on? My friends up there on the Blue Earth are waiting for me, and I'm keeping their lives in danger.'_

"Mother fucker!" yelled Scimitar as he attacked Blade from behind, but Takaya managed to evade.

"Stupid. Yelling like that before an attack lets your opponent easily know that you're coming."

"Don't fucking preach to me!" Scimitar yelled, lashing out. Blade countered, snorting. Scimitar was weakening at a faster rate than he was. It was only a matter of time before the battle would finish.

* * *

"Here you go, Milly," Levin said as he handed Milly a thick diskette. "I've finished designing the Sol Tekkaman unit. The only thing left now is for Honda to build it. I'm giving you a copy as a backup."

"Thanks, Levin," Milly replied, grinning. "These things should really be able to help us."

"Co-Commander Milly," a voice said over her comlink. The girl raised the volume and held it near her ear. "Co-Commander Milly, medical personnel have just discovered that Miyuki has escaped."

"I'll be right over to check it out," Milly replied, then telling Levin the news. The man sighed.

"I'll stay down here and look around just in case she happened to wander around here," he said.

"Sounds good. I'll head upstairs now. Keep your com-link on. Let me know if you see her."

"Of course, Co-Commander," Levin nodded readily. He had found it rather odd that Milly shared the position with Aki, but who was he to judge her decisions? Milly acted responsibly during her time as Commander, and if she felt Aki would be a good source of help, then so be it.

* * *

'_She has the data with her, and everybody else is away. Now is the perfect chance,'_ he thought as he saw the teenager run alone down the hallway. She was approaching his direction and would soon pass under him, for he was hanging from the notches in the ceiling, lined with a multitude of pipes. She was not far away… only ten feet… then five… She had no idea that Balzac was waiting above, ready to strike.

Just as she passed underneath him, Balzac landed on her and covered her mouth. She tried to scream, but her sounds were muffled. He whacked her head hard with a small, padded club, knocking her out cold. He quickly took the disk from her as she slumped to the floor. Inserting it into a small device, he uploaded all of the data to General Dodge's secret computers via wireless transmission. He then placed the disk back in the girl's possession and made his way quietly down the hall, slipping around a corner.

He turned his head to look back, fully expecting it – Levin had approached Milly and screamed.

* * *

"Miyuki!" Kenshin yelled as he saw the form of Tekkaman Rapier crash into the ground. During their collision, Blood had easily overpowered Rapier, whose body was already weak from her illness. The defeated girl knew she could never beat Blood, but she had hoped to at least buy some time. With every second that passed, Kenshin felt more energy flow through him. His eyes widened with fear as Blood flew straight down towards Miyuki's fallen body.

"You love that bastard, don't you?" Blood roared. "Then die with that bastard!"

With that, Blood stuck out her hand and fired an energy blast at Miyuki. Kenshin flared with golden aura, and he burst from his resting spot. In an instant, he appeared in the path of the attack and cancelled it with his own power. Breathing heavily, he looked down at Miyuki, lying injured below him.

"So, you've finally decided to move again, Kenshin?" Blood taunted. "You had to save your girlfriend, didn't you? There's no way you would let her die especially after she confessed to you, right?"

"What do you know about love, Alena?" Kenshin seethed. "You don't know a damn thing."

"I know full well what love is, you little brat," she barked. "I love Son Goku."

"You're such a liar, Alena," Kenshin shouted in response. "You haven't done a single thing to prove it. All you have done is murder those that showed their love for you. You killed your mother; you killed my family, and I bet you even killed Pan-obaasan. If that's love, you're nothing but a disgrace."

"Don't tell me what I am, Kenshin!" Blood roared, shooting herself towards the boy. Kenshin raced towards her, and Miyuki watched the battle, terrified for his life. The golden auras once again burned around the two snarling fighters. The boy led the attack this time with a ferociousness he'd never known. Alena managed to counter his blows, and she soon realized that he was rapidly using up all of his strength.

'_I must win… for my family… for my father… for my mother… for my sister,'_ he screamed in his mind. Extra energy had surged through his body upon seeing Miyuki get hurt, and it was this energy he was so desperately expending now. His rage fueled his power, with his only desire to end his cousin's life.

"This is for my family!" Kenshin yelled, curling into a ball and cannonballing himself into Alena, who staggered back as Akoutari sliced through her chest plate again. More blood dripped from the fresh wound, and she let out a blood-curling yell as golden aura exploded around her. Kenshin grew worrisome.

'_I only have a little bit of energy left, and then my body will give out. The best way for me to use it is through a chi blast,'_ he thought, sheathing Akoutari and bringing his hands close together. She saw this.

'_A terrible mistake on his part – he only has a little bit of energy left, and he can't afford to waste it. If I attack him now, there's no way he would move, or he'd lose the energy he's gathered. He won't have any more strength left for another attack, and he'll be a sitting duck. So I'll end this at once. I'll kill him now!'_ Blood thought, disappearing from his sight. The boy gulped hard and knew that he had messed up. Before he could finish charging, she appeared right there before him. She was at point-blank range, but alas, he was nowhere near ready to fire. He unsheathed Akoutari to defend himself, but it was too late.

"KENSHIN!" Miyuki screamed from below, grabbing her head with her hands.

"DIE!" Alena yelled as she drove her jagged lance directly into the boy's midsection. The spikes on the weapon ripped through his abdominal muscles and shredded his small intestines. Bursting open his kidneys, the lance tore through his vertebrae. Blood gave her lance an extra thrust, completely impaling the boy – a whole two feet of the lance protruded from his backside. She laughed and celebrated as the golden aura gradually faded from the young man, hanging limply on her weapon. Kenshin's arms weakly dropped to his sides, and the strength left his fingers. The lump in Miyuki's throat was so tight that she could not even utter a sound as Akoutari slipped from his hand and fell to the ground below.

"I… I lost… I… failed…" Kenshin choked, his head hanging.

"I will finally have killed you!" Blood rasped gleefully. A fountain of scarlet erupted from his wound, spraying her and coating her lance with blood, and a thick stream of crimson flowed from his mouth. The suffering that he had inflicted on Shura now burned through his own person. Licking her lips, Blood maintained balance of the lance with her left hand and stuck out her right hand in front of the boy.

"BIG BANG… ATTACK!" she roared, firing a deadly bolt. The lethal blast plowed into the boy and sent him sliding backwards along the length of her jagged lance, its spikes continuing to shred his innards until he flew off. The energy ball pushed him downwards, making him plummet fast towards the ground. Miyuki shrieked, for as the boy fell towards the earth, his blood rained upward towards the sky.

Kenshin crashed through a small building, causing it to implode onto itself. Miyuki screamed again and almost went insane upon hearing the laughter and cries of victory coming from high above.

"Finally, I've finally killed him!" Blood celebrated, almost going mad – mad with delight. "I will have finally proved myself to Bezel-sama! Kenshin is dead! KENSHIN IS FINALLY DEAD!"

"KENSHIN!" Rapier continued to scream as she ran towards the building. With her strength, she tossed away the slabs of rubble that crushed the teenager trapped below, only to stagger back and cover her mouth in horror. There lay Kenshin, his eyes closed and blood flowing from his mouth. More redness continued to escape from his abdominal wound, and the color had completely disappeared from his skin.

"Don't leave me…" Miyuki whispered. The girl collapsed to the ground, crying heavily next to his body. Tears poured out of her eyes as she slammed her fists into the dirt and screamed towards the sky.

"Tekkaman Rapier," Blood sneered. "Why grieve for such a failure?"

Miyuki de-transformed and desperately hugged his body, droplets of anguish sliding down from her cheeks and splashing onto his face.

"Why grieve when you can celebrate… ?" Alena jeered. "… His glorious end… and our victory!"

Taking one last look at the sight below, she jovially blasted herself off towards the moon base.

* * *

"Did you feel it just now?" Aki asked suddenly, her mind distracted as she felt a feeling of dread.

"Yes," Shinjo replied. "Two strong chi sources in the distance… and one has just disappeared."

"Can you tell who it was?" Saki asked worriedly.

"No," he shook his head. "They're too far away, and the battle outside is interfering."

'_Please hurry, Takaya,'_ Aki thought. '_Finish off Scimitar now.'_

* * *

'_Is this death? What had I done wrong? I was trying to fight for the Earth, for my family, and for myself, but I failed miserably. When I felt her lance tear through my body, our destiny had been decided. Alena would continue to live, while I would suffer the pain of death. Oh, and what a death it is; my entire body feels as if it is on fire. She burned me again, and I lay on the ground with slabs of concrete crushing me from above. Yet the pressure is lessening… I look up and see a crying face… Miyuki has come for me. _

_Miyuki, the girl who tried to tell me her feelings; I can only imagine the anguish she must be feeling now, looking at my body… Oh, the pain is too much; I can feel the essence of my being fading away; the screams that echoed in my ears are starting to disappear. This must be my last vision, but I am happy to know that it is Miyuki. Do I love her? _

_My sight has now become very blurry, and soon I won't be able to see anymore. My sight will depart along with my short life. Soon, I will be with my family, and they will accept me for trying. The pain is tearing through me now… oh, how I look forward to death. My troubles will be over, and the fate of this planet will not be my concern any longer. But how can I let my responsibility go so suddenly… and so unfinished? The Radam have taken everything from me… my family and now my life... if only I could talk with the girl crying over me now… she would give me true strength… _

_Miyuki… I want to tell you… you mean so much to me… when I die, I will not forget you… _

_Now my vision has become black, and my hearing is almost nonexistent. Will I see a light at the end of this dark tunnel before me? Who will be there to receive me on the other side? Will there be a heaven? Or will I enter hell? The pain is fading away… I am happy… that the pain is fading away…'_

A ray of light bathed his soul, allowing it to float away from his body and ascend into the sky.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I bet some of you are angry about what happened to Kenshin. But please bear with the story; I promise a light at the end of the tunnel :)


	44. The Edge of Despair

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part IV: The Justice Saga**_)

**Chapter 44 - The Edge of Despair**

The two unleashed battle cries as their weapons clashed violently. Blade struggled to angle his lance in such a way that Scimitar's blade wouldn't be able to penetrate it; Scimitar pushed with all his strength, hoping to break through his opponent's weapon. Both separated and burst towards each other once again. Scimitar swung his weapon horizontally at Takaya, but the young man countered. As they remained locked, Blade fired the small angular boomerang from the tip of his lance, stabbing his shoulder.

"Bastard!" Scimitar backed away and held his wound. "I didn't think you'd go so low like that."

"You're calling me low, you bag of hot aired shit?" Blade said sharply. "What about yourself, Satoru? You went after my sister after she lay weak and helpless on the ground! You tried to kill her!"

"Your bitchy sister deserves to die, and so do you. You betrayed us," Scimitar seethed. The more he would anger Takaya, the more prone Blade would be to attack him at point blank range. Then, he would unleash the Voltekker blast he had secretly been charging, and he would destroy Blade just as he did Saki.

'_If I can get him to stall for up to a minute, then I can charge my Voltekker cells to their ultimate limit. With my blast, I'll vaporize this nuisance and be congratulated tremendously,' _Scimitar thought.

"No, Scimitar, you betrayed your human nature, your human identity," Blade shot back.

"Blade, have I truly betrayed my human identity?" Scimitar said in a feigned guilty tone. "Maybe I have been pursuing a fruitless action… Perhaps I have been fighting… for the wrong side after all."

"Scimitar," Blade replied with surprise – were his words getting through so easily? "Scimitar, the human race will accept you again. You've been controlled by them and rendered helpless. Come with us, and we'll return your freedom back to you. Stay with Radam, and they will keep it from you forever."

"But the Radam have given me my powers," Scimitar whispered. Where can I get the strength to resist them? Where can I get the strength to fight them? They've stolen my body … and my mind…"

'_This is going very good; only several more seconds until I reach maximum power,'_ Scimitar thought with glee as he floated closer to Blade. '_He'll be so shocked when he realizes that I had duped his sorry ass. The end of Tekkaman Blade will mark the end of any sort of resistance this stupid planet will have to offer. I will be renowned in the Radam nation as having been the one to destroy the traitor!'_

"Blade, will you help me, please?" Scimitar beseeched weakly as he got within two meters of him.

"Scimitar, I will do what is in my power to help you resist against—"

"Voltekker!" Scimitar yelled as the crystal-brown energy erupted from the charged cells on his abdominal area. He watched with anticipation as the energy quickly approached his deceived opponent.

* * *

"Milly, wake up. Come on girl, wake up," Levin coaxed his friend. Medics tied the girl to a stretcher and wheeled her to the infirmary. They tied a bandage around her head, preventing her from bleeding any further. Levin ran along with them, supporting his friend as she phased into and out of consciousness. She mumbled meaningless sounds, but Levin was glad she could do at least that much.

"Levin…" Milly whispered as she blinked her eyes, trying to make things out.

"Milly, I'm with you," Levin said, his voice desperate. "The doctors are going to help you."

"Levin, I don't know what just happened…" Milly tried to raise her arm but put it back down.

"Neither do we. But you got hit pretty hard. Do you remember seeing anything at all? Anyone?"

"I…" Milly whispered as the medics wheeled her into the infirmary. "I was walking down the corridor, and… yes, I remember… somebody jumped me. Then my head hurt… everything went black…."

'_Why would anybody attack a sixteen-year old girl? Milly wasn't doing anything except,'_ Levin gasped in realization. '… _Except carrying the data of the Sol Tekkaman units. That means the attacker wanted the plans and forcibly stole it. But the disk is still with Milly, so I don't know if that holds true…'_

"Miss Milly," a guard said as he walked up to her bed. "We've caught an infiltrator, and his figure matches the ones we caught on our secret surveillance cameras. We have evidence of him assaulting you, stealing some item from your person, doing something with it, and returning it. The culprit tried to escape from our tertiary exit, but we got him with the extra security we ordered around. Officer, bring him in."

The apprehended man looked at the ground in apparent shame, for he had blown his cover miserably. Known as a top-quality spy, he had undertaken a mission that should have been easy. To top it off, neither Blade nor any of those super freaks were in the base at the time. He had underestimated the security of the place and had tried to escape from an exit that had appeared unguarded, but actually wasn't.

"Balzac!" Levin yelped as he immediately recognized him. "I can't believe it! How could you!"

"I do what I have to do," Balzac replied in a low tone. "Whether it's a girl or a man, I do my job."

"Job, huh?" Levin shot back. "Well you did a good job injuring her, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry," he replied matter-of-factly. "I'm glad she isn't dead, or that'd be a mess."

"You're glad she's not dead? I bet… that'd be a lot of trouble for you, wouldn't it? You coward."

"I don't care what you think of me, Levin," he countered. "But before you call me a coward, go look at yourself, all protected down here under the mountains. I guess your little friend here deserved—"

Before he could complete his sentence, Levin stepped towards him and smacked him hard across the cheek. Balzac felt a small bit of blood seep out of a small scratch. Levin fumed, and Balzac smirked.

* * *

Blade saw the crystal-brown beam quickly approach him and smiled. It just barely touched the exterior of his armor before he raised the blaster cannons on his shoulders. Immediately, a crystal-green beam burst forth from his own cells, plowing into Scimitar's. Satoru was shocked, for how could Blade have countered his attack with such speed? Both warriors stood still as their beams clashed, unmoving.

"How… how did you counter my attack so easily?" Scimitar asked incredulously.

"I knew you were playing dumb, Satoru. You were never good at lying," Blade replied. "I saw through your ploy in an instant and figured you were buying time in order to charge your Voltekker cells."

"Yes, but you practically had no time to charge your own cannons!" Scimitar protested.

"Who says I need to show my blaster cannons in order to charge up?" Blade shot back. "I've also been using our down time to prepare. In fact, I've been preparing a Voltekker since the start of our battle."

"What!" the Radam yelled in genuine surprise.

"You killed too many innocent people. You murdered a news reporter, a man who risked his life by simply doing his job, and then ridiculed his death by trivializing his work. You butchered emergency personnel that tried to protect their fellow citizens, and you almost murdered my sister. Because of these, I'll avenge them myself. I've prepared more than just a simple counter, Satoru. I've planned your death!"

"No!" Scimitar gasped upon seeing another volley of energy burst from Blade's Voltekker canons. Takaya's beam enveloped his own and soon nullified it; Scimitar roared in pain as the crystal-green energy slammed into his body, penetrating his armor and ripping through his skin. Then, he exploded in brilliance.

"What!" Noal yelled as an enormous explosion took place below. The shockwaves rocked the Blue Earth, but Noal stabilized it in time. Everyone looked out the window, seeing a ball of yellow-white energy shrink. When it faded, Scimitar was nowhere to be seen – only Blade remained, breathing hard.

"He killed Scimitar…" Aki whispered. '_The first Tekkaman he's destroyed.'_

* * *

Bezel rubbed his hands together, a grin appearing on his face. Looking around and making sure that nobody was watching, he lightly danced on the floor with glee. His eyes grew wide at seeing the seven magnificent balls softly reflecting the pink light emanating from the pods, and he almost began to drool.

"Come out, Shenron!" he yelled, expecting the balls to glow. However, nothing happened.

"Come out, Shenron!" he tried again, but again, nothing happened. "What the devil! That is the pass-phrase that is supposed to be used in order to wake up that green dragon! Why hasn't it come out?"

"_Stupid, you have to be on Earth in order to call Shenron, not on the moon,"_ a voice echoed.

Bezel spun his head around to try to find its source, but he saw nothing.

"_You can't see me… Shenron will not come on the moon. You'll have to call for him on Earth."_

"Who are you?" Bezel demanded but received no response. He gritted his teeth in frustration, for he would have to wait again for his wish. His thoughts were distracted as someone entered the moon base.

"Ah, Tekkaman Blood," Bezel said as a small smile crept on his lips. "Any good news for me?"

"Bezel-sama," Blood said, de-transforming back into her human form and kneeling before him.

Bezel looked at her with kind eyes, for she had been such a good servant to him.

"Bezel-sama," she continued. "I have finally killed our last nuisance, Kenshin."

"This time, are you sure?" Bezel asked. A glint soon appeared in his eyes, and he grinned.

"Yes, my master," she said softly, soon describing the entire battle. Bezel nodded with approval.

"Now, nobody shall be able to stand in our way, my master," she smiled ecstatically.

"Yes, Alena… nobody shall be able to prevent the Radam cause," he replied, thinking deeply.

"So, Bezel-sama… I have a sincere request to make… A request that only you can answer."

"Yes, go on," the Radam replied in a light tone. "What is it you seek?"

"Now that I've ridded our last threat, I wondered whether I can be crowned Empress," she said humbly. "You'd said that when I brought proof of Kenshin's death, you would give me the position."

"Why do you seek this position so diligently, my young Alena?" Bezel smiled.

"I wish to rule by your side. I wish to support the Radam cause forever. I'll lead your Tekkaman army to victory against any planet that resists us, and I will consistently be there to serve you, my master."

"Your words echo with truth, young Alena, for you will be a formidable warrior in the Radam nation. Rise, my dear, and accept your position of Radam Empress," he said kindly, holding out his arms.

Alena slowly lifted her knees from the ground and rose to her feet. Just before she stood straight, Bezel reached out, pulled Kotukari from its sheath, and drove its blade through her abdomen. The girl gasped, feeling the searing pain. With a quick stroke, Bezel twisted the sword and forced it up, tearing through more of her viscera. Streams of blood gushed out of her wound. Alena slumped to the ground.

'_Why Bezel-sama… why?'_ she screamed in her mind, stunned. '_I had done everything you wanted, everything you assigned me to do. Why… why have you done this to your most faithful and loyal servant?'_

"Thanks for slaying Kenshin for me, my dear," Bezel chuckled to himself, but the look of joy on his face soon transformed into one of hatred. He bore his piercing irises into hers, and he growled at her with fury. A look of shock and misery spread across Alena's face as she realized his ultimate betrayal.

"Now that Kenshin is dead, there is nothing to stop me… not even you," Bezel rasped. "You are such a stupid, ignorant fool, Alena. Haven't you realized that I merely used you to do my every bidding?"

"Bezel-sama…" she tried to whisper, paralyzed by his words.

"What an obedient pet you were; you were so vile as to mindlessly murder your loved ones, even your mother. You are a psychopath, a cold-blooded beast of destruction, and a disrespectful, menacing bitch. As a daughter, you are a complete disgrace to your dead parents and your Saiya-jin lineage," he barked at her as he began his tirade. "Your thirst for terrorizing people was at first useful to me, but it truly sickened me on the inside. People on Earth will forever consider you as a monstrosity in their memory."

"No…" the girl whispered, lying seriously injured on the ground.

"Now that Goku and Vegita are in my possession and that you have killed off your family, I have no need for you anymore, you… Saiya-jin," he growled. "You actually had the audacity to request being a Radam Empress! Yes, it's true that while you were undergoing the conversion process, I had said that you would be the Radam Queen. And you were stupid enough to believe it! I would never allow a Saiya-jin to be the leading mother of our nation! It was your ancestors who brought destruction to my home world!"

"I… I can still help you… Bezel-sama…" she choked.

"We don't need your help! We have been conquering worlds for hundreds of years! There is no way we would want a heartless devil like yourself! Who knows when you would turn on us?" the Radam master said. "In fact, you must have noticed that your humanity lapses back at times. Ever wonder why?"

"That's because I instructed the mind parasite inside of you to do just that," he answered. "It brings out your beastly Saiya-jin nature and melds them to follow my orders. But it chooses to rest at times, allowing your humanity to wake. Why would I do that? Only to make you, a Saiya-jin, suffer to your maximum. The only thing worse than being a mindless slave is being conscious about it. When your human side wakes, you realize your atrocities and suffer the worst! And that's what I intended all along!"

"After… all I've done…" she choked, going insane at what she was hearing.

"Sorry, but your work bought you nothing, even though you got rid of the Saiya-jin for me. Now, with the death of Kenshin, only three Saiya-jin remain to be terminated: Goku, Vegita, and finally, you," he sneered. "Those two are helplessly under my control. When you die shortly, they'll be the last ones alive. And once Earth is dominated, I'll end their lives as well. Then, my revenge will truly be complete!"

"No… not Goku…" she gasped, looking at their pods. "Please… don't hurt… my Son Goku…"

"Sorry, Alena, but I will, and thanks for being such a good slave. I hope you find this death of yours to be quite ghastly, Alena," Bezel said, collecting the Dragonballs into a pouch. Alena gasped for air, and he chuckled. Bezel pulled out his crystal and made his way towards the exit, ready to head for Earth.

"See you in hell… again," he said, waving before he left.

The room soon became completely silent except for the sounds of her breathing. With her fading strength, she crawled towards the exit of the moon base. Her body burned with pain, and her mind blazed with emotional anguish. Her movements were slow, for she tried to conserve as much energy as she could.

"Bezel-sama…" she pleaded, dragging the side of her body on the ground. "I had done so much for you… but you hurt me… Bezel-sama… you hurt me very badly today… But no matter what you do…"

Alena had finally managed to reach the exit and held her ruby Tek-crytsal in her hand.

"… You will never hurt my love… Son Goku," she choked. With her free hand, she fired an energy blast at the Wave Distorter device suspended above their pods, blowing it to pieces. Alena smiled to herself. Using the last of her strength, she transformed into Tekkaman Blood and desperately headed towards the Radam Outpost on the Orbital Ring, praying to find a healing pod.


	45. Rebirth

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part IV: The Justice Saga**_)

**Chapter 45 - Rebirth**

"What the hell are you doing here?" a deep voice barked, completely startling the boy. The teenager quickly opened his eyes, shocked to see his environment. He was standing in a room of colossal proportions. The windows were enormous, standing thirty feet in height. The ceiling above must have been no less than two hundred feet from the ground, and the floor could have easily contained acres of land.

However, that was not what truly captured the boy's attention. He found himself standing in front of an enormous wooden desk that towered above his person. The desk itself resembled an old office desk with four, thin legs. Tracing up the table's legs, the boy saw high stacks of thick books piled on the edges of the desk. What really made him jump was the gigantic, pink, bearded face that peered out over the edge of the desk and to the boy standing below. It wore a Viking-like helmet, with horns, on its head.

"What am I doing here?" the boy returned the question in surprise. "I don't know; where am I?"

"It's not your time yet," Lord Enma, the gigantic demon who decided whether to send souls to heaven or to hell, replied as he scratched his head. "There's still a lot of stuff you left unfinished."

"I left unfinished?" the boy asked before gasping. He looked down at his abdominal region, which was completely intact. There were no burns on his body, and there were no scars. The boy raised his eyes and looked up, shocked at what he saw. Above his head floated a halo, similar to the one that his grandfather, Akira, obtained upon his death.

"I really am dead," Kenshin whispered to himself, coughing slightly. '_Alena lives…' _

"Yes, you have died," Enma muttered to himself as he continued to examine the boy carefully. Narrowing his eyes, he continued, "You know, though, I'm not going to let you off that easily."

"You think I had it easy?" Kenshin asked, looking up at the large, friendly demon's eyes.

"You killed a lot of people in those spore pods," Enma said, motioning his head to a long line of spirits, in the form of small clouds, lined up behind Kenshin. The boy turned around and almost jumped; the line of spirit clouds extended for miles and miles and miles…

"I… I didn't kill that many!" the teenager stammered, his mouth dropping.

"I know," Enma said, puffing his cheeks for a second. "But outrageous lines like these will become normal if you don't go back and defend the planet. You see, sending you to heaven would be all too easy for you. For failing to protect Earth, you have to redeem yourself."

"Another chance?" asked Kenshin, feeling the surge of angered emotions starting to flow again.

"But don't think I'm doing this for you," Enma said, clearing his throat. "I'm doing this for me. The more people you save, the shorter the lines will be, and the earlier I'll get to go home. Since you killed all those people in the pods, you accumulated some negative aura, which will prevent you from entering heaven. In order to rid yourself of it, you'll need to get back down to Earth and fight off the enemy."

"Oro?" Kenshin blurted, desperately searching for a solution. "Sir, how can I possibly…"

"Listen, runt," the demon lord whispered as he brought his face downwards several feet. "Only a small fraction of those spirits behind you are a result of your actions. The rest are people dying all over the world due to starvation and attacks by remaining Radam buggers. Others are victims of when the spore plants struck. I am not going to allow a mass murder of people to happen again, and you're the only person right now that had the capability to stop it."

"But…"

"Right," Enma continued. "But… you messed up, and I am going to give you another chance because I don't want to see everybody and their mother waiting here to be judged. I got plenty of other things to do, like filing my taxes and finishing my Sailor Moon fan-fiction. You got it?"

Kenshin nodded, a huge sweat drop appearing on his forehead. He flinched, only to see Enma snap his fingers. Immediately, a movie-theater-like white screen appeared on the wall to the right of him. The picture came up, showing his body on Earth. Three people surrounded his corpse – to the right of the body kneeled Miyuki, crying her eyes out. To the left of it knelt a man whom Kenshin didn't recognize.

"Finally, the green man Dende is kneeling just above your head," Enma explained, and Kenshin realized that the demon lord had been describing the picture to him the entire time. "He's sticking his hands out and spreading a yellowish aura over you. That means that he is trying to heal you."

"Heal me?" Kenshin asked, completely confused. "But I'm dead, and I'm here."

"You won't be here for long," Enma said, removing a small vial from his desk's drawer. With a flick of the wrist, the demon lord released his grip on the tiny object. Kenshin caught it with ease and held it wrapped around his right arm. The pink skinned giant in front of him just smiled.

"Drink it," Enma said.

"What is it?" the teenager asked, looking skeptical. The demon lord growled at the boy, who gulped and promptly unscrewed the lid. He tilted his head back and raised the rim of the opened bottle to his lips. However, nothing poured from the bottle – absolutely nothing. Kenshin lowered the bottle in confusion and screwed the cap back on. Enma continued to smile.

"Did you enjoy it?" the pink giant posed, rubbing his beard.

"Enjoy what? There was nothing to…" Kenshin started but stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes traveled upwards. His halo was gone; it had disappeared completely. The boy quickly snapped his head back at the demon lord, twiddling his thumbs as a big smile crept across his lips.

"Am I alive again?" Kenshin asked, bewildered.

"In a way," Enma replied. "You are now alive, but your mind and consciousness will have to be transferred back into that maimed body lying on Earth. The intact body you are in now will disappear; however, all of this shouldn't really pose a problem. After all, Dende is trying to heal your body. Since you are technically dead on Earth, his healing efforts are unfortunately futile. Once your soul enters that body again, he will heal you completely. You'll only feel pain for several seconds at most."

"But how… how am I alive again?" the teenager stammered.

"Precious time is running, but I'll explain it to satiate your thirst for knowledge," the pink demon lord sighed. "Your uncle Gejin, Vegita's late father, had died because Janeba had absorbed his life-energy into himself. Since your great-great-grandfather Vegita killed Janeba in the afterworld, that life-energy trapped inside Janeba was freed. We took possession of it, and I've kept it in that bottle in your hand for emergencies like this. I was going to offer it to Gejin, but you are obviously a stronger and better choice."

"So my life comes at his sacrifice," Kenshin said, his facial features hardening. "I won't fail!"

"Good," Enma said impatiently. Pointing to a small door to the side, he continued, "I'm glad you've set such a firm resolve and that you've regained your determination. Now I suggest that you enter that door… AND GET DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes'sir!" Kenshin gulped, his eyes wide. The demon lord was certainly expert at intimidating people; the boy quickly headed for the door and entered it. Shutting it behind him, Kenshin plunged into darkness, only to be awakened by three faces and the light of the sun shining down from above…

* * *

'_Holy mother of… my body feels like its on fire! But… but the pain is fading away. I can feel strength returning to my arms. I can feel power flushing into my legs… even into my abdomen and torso. What is going on? I can feel my body… now my hearing is starting to come back, and so is my sight… my eyes have begun to see again, and the blurs above are becoming clearer and clearer…_

_To the right of my head is Miyuki, looking down at me, tears falling from her cheeks onto mine… Across from her is a man peering down at my face… I have never seen him before… I do not know why he's here… Between them, above my head, and looking down at me upside down is a man with green skin… the picture is getting sharper now… that man is Dende, our Kami-sama… my vision is back… and my hearing is back… I am… I am alive once again…_'

"Kenshin," Miyuki cried as she almost crushed the boy's body with a hug. "You're back… you're alive… alive. I was so scared, Ken-kun… I was so scared for you…"

"Miyuki…" Kenshin gagged as he returned her strong embrace. Dende and the strange man continued to watch the two cuddle, and Dende sighed in relief. Miyuki soon released her grip on him.

'_What?' _Kenshin thought as he felt his abdomen. It was filled and intact; it was just as if he had never been injured there at all. He gasped and sat upright. All the bruises, burns, and other injuries on his body had disappeared. Not only that, he felt much stronger as well; his muscles were tighter and toned.

"This green man here healed you completely," the strange man said. "He literally stuck out his hands and transferred some strange aura onto your body. It was quite amazing. You healed in seconds."

"Kami-sama…" Kenshin trailed as he suddenly reached over and gave the old Dende a big hug.

"Ah, Kenshin," Dende returned a sheepish expression. "How do you feel, boy?"

"Amazing! All of my strength has come back," Kenshin said. "And I don't have a scratch!"

"No, you don't… You're back at full power."

'_Wow,'_ the boy thought as he tried to power up. '_My chi is rising at a faster rate than before. And I can tell that I can raise it to a higher level than I ever have in my entire life. How is this possible?'_

"You must be wondering how you became so much stronger," Dende guessed as he observed Kenshin's rapid rise in chi. The boy quickly lowered his chi back down to its normal level. "It is because you are a Saiya-jin. You were a grain away from true death, and you have recovered completely. When you had fought Tekkaman Blood the last two times, you were still injured and had not recovered much between battles. Now that you are back to normal, your strength must have increased quite a bit."

"How did you know I fought her twice, Kami-sama?" Kenshin asked quizzically.

"From the Sky Palace, I can see everything that happens below. As soon as Blood impaled you, I tried to get here as soon as I possibly could. I thought I was too late, but I guess it turned out that you were still marginally alive," Dende explained, feeling a bit shameful that he had watched the battle from such a protected area. Kenshin chuckled silently to himself, choosing against explaining the true story to him.

"This man here has something for you," the Namek continued, nodding toward the strange man.

"This is yours, isn't it?" the newcomer said as he reached to the side and held up Akoutari.

"Yes," Kenshin answered, surprised. "I'd lost it during the battle. It fell from my hand."

"I know," the man replied. "I had been watching your fight on a hilltop nearby. I saw where your sword landed and picked it up for you. Here you go, young man. Keep your sword with pride."

"Thanks!" Kenshin said as he accepted it. "I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name."

"My name is Kajitani Eizan," the strange man, who appeared to be in his mid-thirties, smiled.

"Son Kenshin," the boy returned the grin.

"Your battle with Blood was quite a display, but there are reasons why you didn't win."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, wondering what this guy was talking about.

"I will help you win," Eizan replied as he stood up. The man had quite a stature; he stood at six feet and appeared to be very built. He had longer-than-normal hair that spiked in front of his face, but his hair was cut short at his neck. His dark brown hair contained streaks of orange-red. Attached to his belt was a sheath, hosting a sword whose blade scaled at approximately four feet in length.

"You see, I'm a swordsman, and there is something very useful that I can teach to you," the man thinly smiled. "Something that will guarantee your win against your enemy."

* * *

"Shinjo… is your brother?" Takaya asked, stunned by the news. Soon after he had defeated Scimitar, he boarded the Blue Earth and received congratulations. Noal resumed their flight towards the secondary facility so that Saki and Shinjo could be treated more thoroughly.

"Yes," she replied as she looked up from the panel in front of her. Takaya was strapped in a seat next to her, and he tried to make sense of the entire situation. Aki explained to him the story, "When I was four, my family had taken a trip to a foreign national park. There, I had slipped off a cliff near a waterfall. My mother grabbed me, but we both fell down to the rocks below. She protected me in order to break my fall, but she died in the process. I was swept away with the raging currents at the basin of the waterfall."

"You remember that at such a young age?" Blade asked, puzzled.

"Bits and pieces; they appear to me in a dream," Aki replied. "I guess my memory didn't work too well immediately after that. The only memory I have of my real mother is her telling me not to use my special powers, or else people would not like me anymore. The next memory I have after that is waking up in an orphanage. I was a lost child, and I remember hearing that the nuns there couldn't find my parents. From what Shinjo tells me, his father searched and searched, but they had given up hope. Upon his sad return to Japan, our father decided to leave for the Io moon colonies in order to start life over with his son."

"Aki… I'm sorry…" Takaya whispered, his mind going in circles.

"Don't be, Takaya," she replied. "I don't remember much. It's just as much a surprise to me."

"So when did you join the Space Knights?"

"I had gone to public school and advanced through the grades faster than most other people. When I learned about some new technology the Space Knights had developed, I was instantly hooked. I applied when I turned thirteen but was rejected the first time around. I applied again next year and was accepted. Chief Freeman had personally interviewed me," she sighed sadly, remembering her late boss.

'_I've had such a good life until about a few months ago,'_ Takaya thought as he remembered the times he had spent with his family, with his brothers, and with his sister. '_But she's been living a tough life throughout; I can see where she gets all her determination and strength. Not to mention that she has some Saiya-jin influence. I bet that must add something.'_

The ship continued towards the secondary facility.

* * *

'_Excellent work, Balzac. I knew you were the man to count on, now just make sure that they don't link you to me right now,'_ Dodge thought as he examined the data just transferred to his computer. The General smiled; now that he had the design of the Sol Tekkaman unit, he could order his regiment to construct the units in mass quantities. '_Before the Space Knights know it, we'll have whole teams of these units ready for combat. They will bring us victory and glory. The Allied Military will be recognized as the saviors of earth for hundreds of years to come.' _

His thoughts were interrupted as an aide walked into the room. Dodge quickly changed the application to a word-processor containing a year-old report. The aide coughed upon seeing the General's twitched action. Dodge smiled to himself, for there was no way the man at the door could see the screen. Dodge had purposely tilted the monitor such that the screen was not visible for people suddenly entering.

"General," the man, ranked a Major, saluted as he stood in the doorway.

"At ease, Dumas," Dodge struggled to control himself from laughing. Most men in this regiment pronounced the man's last name as "Dumbass," and sticking "Major" before it provided good entertainment for some folks. Dodge felt sympathy for the man, for it was inevitable that the man was to reach the position of major at some point in his life. The man, who had just been promoted recently, felt some blood rush to his face with embarrassment.

"Thank you, General," he replied as he folded his hands behind his back. "We have analyzed the written reports sent to us by the Space Knights, sir. The reports claim that the spore plants, which as we know have captured hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of people all over the world, are converting those inhabitants into Radam Tekkamen warriors. In other words, there soon will be hundreds of thousands of warriors just like Tekkaman Blade, except that they will be under enemy control."

"Have you confirmed this report, Major?" Dodge asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Using unmanned equipment, we captured one of the bulbs, with a captor inside of it, and brought it to our labs for testing. The male body inside seems to have undergone some unusual changes, I might add. The details will be in a report filed soon, but recent analysis indicates that there is credibility to the Space Knights' claims," Dumas reported, pausing before clearing his throat. "What sort of action should we take now, General?"

'_This is terrible; I should have listened to the Space Knights when they demanded the evacuations. I have full faith in our technology, however. The Sol Tekkaman units, when produced, will take care of these Tekkamen rapidly. Yet, I still cannot have hundreds of thousands of these maniacs overrunning our world. Who knows what destruction they'll cause?'_ Dodge thought, resting his chin on his folded hands.

"Major," Dodge began to answer. "We'll have to use bombs to get rid of them while they're still in their pods. I don't think we have a choice but to kill them before they kill us."

"But sir, do we have enough local area bombs in order to achieve this efficiently?" Dumas asked politely. "We don't know how long their conversion process takes. They may arise anytime and attack."

"I agree, Major," Dodge nodded. "We'll have to proceed with… the extreme course of action."

"Sir, you don't mean…"

"Yes, Major, we have no other choice," Dodge closed his eyes, his throat tightening before uttering his next statement. "Many innocents will die, but we'll have to nuke our cities across the globe."

* * *

This time, Bezel set the seven orange balls on the flat area of an isolated small hill. He would have no distractions, and nobody would be available to interfere. His revenge against the Saiya-jin people would soon be achieved, and the conquest of Earth was almost definite. The Dragonballs were not of any vital importance to him, but there was a wish that he wanted to make in particular.

"Come out, Shenron!" he yelled as he stood in a stance. His face lit with glee as he saw the seven balls proceed to glow with an orange-yellowish light. Their glow faded in and out several times, and the sky quickly became dark. Black clouds filled the sky above, and lightning crackled. Bezel stepped back in terror as a golden color beam shot upward from the Dragonballs. He watched as it tangled itself into various configurations and angles. He soon realized that this golden beam of light was the dragon itself, and he watched with great interest as the light faded away, revealing the colossal figure of Shenron.

"A newcomer, I see," Shenron's voice boomed as he narrowed his eyes. He hadn't been awakened for nearly a century; normally, the same set of people had regularly called upon him and asked him for wishes, but this man was completely different.

"I am Bezel, Lord of the Radam," announced Bezel, standing proudly. '_This is such an awe-filling sight. I can see why people became terrified upon looking at him. He appears ferocious and irritable.'_

"You have woken me from my sleep," Shenron continued his routine that he hadn't used for over a century. "Tell me your two wishes so that I can return to my rest."

"Shenron," Bezel replied, his face twitching with excitement. "I wish back for the lives of my wife, daughter, and baby son. They mean so much to me, and I haven't seen them in over a thousand years. They must be in heaven right now."

Shenron glowed his eyes and paused for several seconds; Bezel waited in anticipation.

"It cannot be done," Shenron replied. "Your wish cannot be granted."

"Why not? Why can't it be done?" the Radam demanded, his fists tightly clenched.

"They have been dead for well over one year," the dragon answered. "They cannot be brought back to this world of the living. You will have to make another wish."

"Then I wish that you move them from heaven to hell," Bezel answered. "That way, I will be certain to see them again when I eventually leave from this physical plane."

"Your wish has been granted," the dragon answered after pausing. "You have one wish left."

"Make me immortal," Bezel started, "with the exception that I will die when I choose to die."

Shenron glowed his eyes and paused again for several seconds.

"Your wish has been rejected," Shenron replied in a growling voice.

"Rejected?" Bezel asked incredulously. "Why? That wish is within the limits of your abilities!"

"You are not allowed to make this wish," the dragon replied.

"What! What do you mean, 'not allowed to make this wish'?" Bezel barked. "Since when have you had the power to reject wishes that were made within the set boundaries?"

"Since I joined with the Dragonballs," a different voice answered. Bezel's eyes popped wider as he saw a man slowly appear on Shenron's head. The man, wearing a blue gi and straw-colored warm-ups, crossed his arms as he looked down at the Radam master below. The man's extremely defined muscles showed through the upper part of his gi, and his aura was unbelievable. Bezel's mouth dropped wide open.

"Densetsu no (Legendary) … Son Goku," the Radam looked deathly terrified as he gazed up.


	46. Teachings

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part IV: The Justice Saga**_)

**Chapter 46 - Teachings**

"You're telling me that you can teach me something that will assure me of victory against the Radam? Against Tekkaman Blood?" Kenshin asked skeptically, wondering where this guy had come from.

"Yes, this technique I will teach you will allow you to fight at an equal level," Eizan answered, closing his eyes in an effort to look sincere. "From what I had observed, Blood seemed to be faster than you, so even if you were more skilled with the sword, your enemy's pure speed became a key factor in her victory. Her pure speed helped her counter your skill, which is why she won ultimately. Your sword technique seems to work, but your reflexes and defenses need to be faster than they are."

"Well, I wasn't anywhere near full power," Kenshin protested. "If I had more power, then I would have been much faster. I was fighting injured."

"That is still not an excuse," Eizan said, surprising both Dende and Miyuki. "Do you really think that Blood was at full power as well? I don't think so."

'_You're right,'_ Kenshin nodded, silently agreeing. "Then please teach me this technique of yours. Teach me how I can defeat Blood and the Radam. So I can avenge those who have died by her hands…"

"Kenshin," Dende suddenly interrupted. "I will not allow this training to continue until you learn something very critical. What you are seeking is revenge. It is burning fury directed towards the enemy; it is fueled in a way in which only more destruction will be the result. Kenshin, I know that you have been deeply hurt by the Radam, but I ask that you fight them not for revenge… but rather for justice."

"What do you mean, Kami-sama?" the boy asked, slightly vexed at hearing a sermon approaching. "How can justice be done without a sense of revenge?"

"It can be done, for the main distinction lies in the state of mind of the doer," Dende explained, closing his eyes. "The person who does his actions for revenge does them with a beastly mind, filled with anger that clouds and prevents thorough judgment. With revenge, the person sees the picture from one angle and one dimension. He or she is so bent on achieving their goal that they attack with a clouded mind, perhaps ignoring important details occurring in the periphery."

"But isn't our sense of revenge what drives us?" Kenshin fired back.

"Yes, in part, and we have to learn to control that anger. When actions are done with anger, a negative aura lightly stains the person that possesses that anger. With vengeance, the anger is never ending – after having completed his goal, will a person that had been out for revenge be truly satisfied? Supposing you kill Blood, will you be content? No, you wouldn't be, because you have so much anger fueled towards her that when she dies, there'll still be some left to be burned. There's no telling at whom you may direct it, and you'll feel lonely, confused, and lost. So, one thing is for certain – revenge may help you achieve your goal, but in most cases, it won't bring the satisfaction that you were seeking with a vengeful mind."

"But then, you're implying that justice would?"

"When one pursue actions with the frame of mind of carrying out justice, one's mind is clearer. He or she can see the picture from more angles, and their motivation is fueled by a sense of carrying out their duties in order to protect others. When you pursue your actions with this mindset of protecting others, then you approach the situation with a clean psyche. Your actions are guided by your sense of justice, and your thoughts reflect your actions. When the target is caught and dealt with, then the act of justice will have culminated. To summarize, when you fight with vengeance and anger, as you did during your previous battles with Blood, your mind is clouded with hate, and your thirst for revenge will never be fully satisfied, even with her death. However, if you fight with a sense of carrying out justice, your mind will be much clearer when fighting, and you'll be approaching the situation with a proper frame of mind. With her death, you will accept the fact that she would have paid for what she has done. You would soon find peace in your mind after that, something you definitely would not feel had you fought her with a vengeance."

"She killed my family, Kami-sama!" Kenshin countered, his voice filling with anger. "How can I just forget that and act with this sense of justice you talk about?"

"You will find the strength to do it, Kenshin," Dende replied. "Look within you. You don't want to be a bloodthirsty savage who only wants to see her dead. You, too, want justice to be done. You want it to be carried out in a manner where the alternatives are ineffective and the only option is fighting until death. Look within yourself, Kenshin. You will find that the desire to fight her in order to protect others is far greater than your desire to see her blood spill just for the sake of the murders she has committed. If you do fight her with hatred, you will only be continuing a vicious chain of anger that will infect us all."

"I… I…" Kenshin stammered as he listened to the Earth Guardian's words.

"I must return to the Sky Palace now," Dende said softly. "Now that you have heard me preach, I will leave it up to you as to which path you wish to choose. You may choose revenge, but be prepared to live a life filled with anxiety and confusion. Fight with justice in mind, and you'll be content at her death."

"Oh, and one more thing," Dende said. "Although your mother is no more, your sister Nio is safe with me at the Sky Palace. I will keep her there, but you can come and take her whenever you please."

With that, Dende faded from sight, and Kenshin collapsed to the ground in relief.

'_My sister is alive… my sister is alive… I'm so happy…'_

The three on the ground, Kenshin, Eizan, and Miyuki, sat quietly for several minutes, absorbed in thought at what the old Namek had said. What would be gained out of pure revenge? Perhaps the enemy would be defeated, but the aura of hatred that affects so many would prevail. Justice is guided by the sense of hope and fairness; the only thing one could extract from it is satisfaction at the enemy's defeat.

"You understood everything he said, boy?" Eizan decided to speak. "He had some wise words."

"Yes," Kenshin said softly after several seconds. "I don't know, though…"

"You have some more time to make your decision," the man assured him. "In the mean time, I will show you this technique of mine that will guarantee you success."

'_I can hardly wait,'_ the skeptical youth thought sarcastically.

"Pay attention, boy," the middle-aged man ordered. Kenshin obliged.

"Now, I am teaching you this because I hate seeing unfair fights," Eizan continued.

"Unfair fights?" Kenshin scowled. "Are you saying that Blood is _that_ much better than me?"

"Doesn't it appear so?" the man shot back, noticing the boy's annoyed look. "Now don't question me, or else I will teach you nothing. Got that, boy?"

"Yeah," Kenshin shut his mouth reluctantly. '_He thinks that I am weak compared to Alena.'_

"Seeing you fight, I noticed that you have several interesting moves, but I don't think I have ever seen anybody else share the same discipline as you do. What is your sword style?" Eizan asked.

"It's called Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Kenshin answered matter-of-factly.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," the man repeated, thinking hard as he rubbed his chin. "I'm having a difficult time remembering where I heard that… Wait, isn't that from that old anime, Rurouni Kenshin?"

"Yeah!" the boy nodded eagerly.

"Uh… huh," Eizan replied, sweating nervously on his forehead. Several awkward seconds passed. "Yes, well, anyway, the move I will teach you can be fused with any of your… um, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu techniques, making any one of them deadly attacks."

"With my strength, they already are deadly attacks," Kenshin replied.

"Idiot!" Eizan shouted but then regained his composure. "I meant that they would be deadly attacks against strong opponents like Tekkaman Blood."

"Oh," came the reply. Kenshin scratched his head.

"I call this technique Sokushi Zanzou Ittou Tekkuniku," he started. "It roughly translates to 'Instant-Death Afterimage Sword Technique.' There is no associated stance or posture with the strike at all, and that is where the beauty of this technique lies."

"Eh?" Kenshin asked. "How can it have no stance?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Eizan barked. "I already told you that you fuse it with a technique you already know. Just use the stance and posture of that host technique."

"Oh yeah," came the sheepish reply. Miyuki's face turned red.

"Now, before you start your host technique, you should focus your chi onto your sword. I already saw you doing that, so you're halfway there – which is why you'll be able to learn it quickly. Projecting chi onto a sword takes years to learn for a normal person. Anyway, you are supposed to focus your chi on the very edge of the blade. Once your chi is focused on the edge, you can strike at your opponent. Upon contact with the enemy, a single paper-thin line of energy will appear across your opponent at the area of contact. Continue projecting your chi onto the blade, and this paper-thin line will rapidly multiply exponentially. Within seconds, thousands of these small lines will appear on the body of your opponent."

"Then what happens? What do they do?"

"These thin lines of energy act as razors sharpened to severe degrees. Starting from the original line and then proceeding to the newer ones, these lines will pierce into the enemy's skin and rip completely through their bodies. It won't be long before the enemy is thoroughly shredded into thousands of thin pieces and slices. Thus, with a quick stroke of your chi-charged sword, they will die instantly and painfully. That is Sokushi Zanzou Ittou Tekkuniku for you. You can call it Sokushi Zanzou for short."

"Damn," Kenshin replied, shocked. "Kajitani-san, that move is pretty brutal."

"Yes, it is," came the proud reply. "It is a move that will allow you to strike Blood in thousands of places with a single stroke. Once you've made direct contact with your sword, there is no possible way for her to block anything."

"Who thought up of that move?" the boy wondered. '_That person must have a warped mind.'_

"My master's master had developed that move," Eizan replied. "It was passed down to me. Now, instead of talking about it, why don't you give it a try?"

* * *

'_No!' _Bezel screamed in his mind as he saw the warrior float to the ground. '_How the hell is he still alive? I thought he had died when he merged with the Dragonballs. There is no way I can fight him and come even close to winning – I remember watching him, along with the other warriors in the depths of hell, fight Maajin Buu. I watched him fight Ii Shenron. There is no way I would be able to scratch him!'_

"You are Bezel, am I correct?" Goku asked as he reached the ground. He stood five feet in front of the Radam master, who nodded quickly and continued to look wide-eyed at the legendary warrior.

"What… what do you want from me, Son Goku?" Bezel asked, trying to keep his voice from wavering. He considered transforming into Tekkaman Plague, but there would have been no point, for Goku Sr. would obliterate him anyway without breaking a sweat.

"What you are doing to our planet is despicable. It's a disgrace."

"What nerve you have, Kakarotto," Bezel grimaced. "Your ancestors destroyed my entire home planet; they destroyed my people and my family. They destroyed countless number of races, all for the purpose of money and pleasure. How can you even begin to say that what I am doing is wrong?"

"You are enslaving people to do your wishes. You enslaved Alena, and your servant Omega enslaved those other innocent humans, turning them against this planet," Goku said sharply.

"So what?" Bezel shouted back. "You Saiya-jin bastards deserve it for what you did to us!"

"The Saiya-jin people paid the price when Freeza destroyed our home planet. You have no reason to continue your senseless conquest now," Goku's voice turned into yell. "You better stop this right now!"

"You really think you scare me, Son Goku?" Bezel replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes," Goku scowled back, then smirked. "You look like you're about to wet your pants."

"I cannot believe you rejected my wish," Bezel seethed, clenching his fists.

"From now on, consider the usage of the Dragonballs to be a privilege, not a right," came the reply. "If I had it my way, I would destroy your entire army in an instant. But since I am with the Dragonballs, I cannot interfere like that. The least I can do is prevent you from making those types of wishes. You better think of another wish."

"Bastard," Bezel whispered angrily. "I don't have another one now."

"You only have one wish left. You're so vile that you sent your own family to hell for your sake. Imagine what they must be going through; they will hate you for what you did. They will be horrified upon learning about the terror you have spread, and they will spite you. Good-bye, Bezel. My job here is done," Goku said as he faded away. Within seconds, Shenron disappeared back into the Dragonballs, which lay silent on the ground. Bezel grimaced in anger, and he placed the balls back in his pouch.

* * *

"Where is Miyuki?" Takaya yelled as he ran down the hall. After they had returned, he had immediately burst towards her room, making sure that she was okay. However, he had felt shock sear through him when he found out that she was missing and that nobody knew where she had gone.

"Takaya!" Aki called as she met up with him in the middle of the hall. They noticed the frantic look in each other's eyes and wondered what was going on.

"Miyuki is missing. Nobody knows where she is," he panted desperately, catching his breath.

"Milly has been attacked," Aki said worriedly.

"What?" he gasped in disbelief.

"She's fading in an out of consciousness," Aki continued, "But they've caught the assailant."

Minutes later, the two rejoined with the other Space Knights as they watched over the fallen girl. The doctors had tied a large bandage around her head, and they determined that her skull had been bruised.

"Why would anybody do this to a sixteen year old girl?" Noal gritted his teeth.

"They would do it if they wanted to steal something that she held in her hand at the time," Levin said sadly as he entered the room. "At the time, she possessed the plans to the Sol Tekkaman units on her."

Minutes later, a guard opened the door and brought in a shackled prisoner.

"BALZAC?" Noal yelled as he stepped forward to punch the ex-reporter. The guard restrained the blond man, who struggled to lay a solid fist on the assailant. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?"

"Take it easy, man," Balzac replied, chuckling. "I didn't attack you, so you better not touch me."

"You're lower than a dog," Noal shot back.

"Why in the world would you do that, Balzac?" Aki yelled.

"You should know the answer better than anybody else, isn't that right, Co-Commander?" Balzac asked with a serious expression as he narrowed his eyes. "I can't believe you're betraying me like this."

"What?" Aki gasped. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Aki?" Levin's eyes widened as he looked at the woman.

"Don't look as if you're clueless," Balzac said. "If you're not going to explain it to them, I will."

"Balzac!" Aki barked. '_What in the world is going on here?'_

"Fine, looks like I'll have to spill the beans. Your Co-Commander Kisaragi over here has some jealousy issues that you should all know about."

"What are you…" Aki asked but was cut off by Levin.

"Let him talk, Aki. Are you afraid of what he is going to say?" Levin narrowed his eyes.

"Well, we struck a deal, you see. Co-Commander Kisaragi was a little, how shall we say it, unsatisfied with her position of power here within the Space Knights. Like most other leaders in high places, she simply wanted more. So, she hired me to murder this girl right here; that way, she'll be a full Commander. But I couldn't handle taking her life so brutally, so I just injured her instead."

"And what did you get out of it?" Takaya growled, narrowing his eyes. "What's in it for you?"

"A night in bed with Miss Kisaragi, which has yet to be paid," Balzac smiled as he noticed the shock on Takaya's face. "I've been attracted to her for a long time, but she hasn't seemed to return the interest. Yet, she felt it was a fitting price to pay for the task she wanted me to do – after all, it's hard to find people like me who would take part in such a conspiracy."

Aki's face turned scarlet red with anger and embarrassment.

"Bastard!" Takaya shouted in the man's face. "That story is total bullshit!"

"Kinda hurts, right Takaya?" Balzac snickered back. "I mean, being hurt by a woman you care about? Believe me, I've been through it, and you just have now."

'_Is Balzac telling the truth?'_ Levin thought, his head spinning. '_Aki had tried to run things, and she did seem bossy. Come to think of it, she's always seemed a bit bossy. But would she really do this?'_

"I don't believe you at all," barked Noal.

"You better," Balzac said in the most serious tone. "Because I have the entire conversation between me and Miss Kisaragi right here on record."

Aki gasped in shock upon seeing him pull a tiny audio disc out from a notch in his boots.


	47. Mastery

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part IV: The Justice Saga**_)

**Chapter 47 - Mastery**

"You want me to try it now?" Kenshin asked, puzzled. "Why don't you just show it to me first?"

"Yes, fair enough," Eizan replied as he gripped the hilt of his sword. Nearby stood a stalk of a spore plant whose bulbs contained five living human beings. As Eizan turned to face the plant, Miyuki covered her mouth in horror, realizing what Eizan was going to do. The man crouched into a stance, holding out his sword horizontally from his body with his right hand. With a sudden spring from his legs, he rushed towards the spore plant and drew his weapon backwards, ready to spring.

'_What?'_ Kenshin gasped as he saw small blue sparks appear across the length of the blade. A thin white aura outlined Eizan's body as he focused his chi onto his sword. The man was only ten steps away from the plant, and with each step, more and more sparks crackled on the blade. Eizan let out a battle cry upon reaching striking distance, and he roared before striking the plant with a violent swing.

"Yusaburu… Sokushi Zanzou!" he yelled his host technique's name first and then the name of the instant death technique. Miyuki watched with surprise as a thin blue line streaked across the area of contact. Kenshin watched more sparks light the sword, and the solitary line rapidly multiplied into thousands of horizontal thin blue lines, each about three feet in length. These blue lines spread about all over the plant, and several seconds later, they all sliced through the entire structure.

Eizan jumped backwards as the entire spore plant exploded completely. Ooze and human blood sprayed high into the air and began to land everywhere; Kenshin grabbed Miyuki and moved her before any of the organic debris could touch her. Pieces of human organs could be seen lying among the debris, for everything in the plant had been destroyed. Miyuki tried to keep herself from vomiting.

"That doesn't look so tough, does it?" Eizan said as he approached them several seconds later. Kenshin and Miyuki could hardly believe their eyes; the man didn't have a spot of blood or ooze on him. Eizan noticed their reaction and began to laugh nervously.

"How… how did you manage not to get touched at all?" Miyuki asked incredulously. "You were right there in the middle of the explosion!"

"Well, I was able to create a rapid fan around myself by revolving my sword extremely fast above my head," Eizan replied, looking a little bit nervous. Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Now, boy, you try it. You've seen me do it, so it shouldn't be too hard, especially for a master of chi-manipulation like yourself."

'_Kenshin, please don't make it too disgusting,'_ Miyuki thought to herself as she looked into his eyes. Kenshin noticed her grimaced look, and he gave her a soft nod.

"Eizan-san, is it necessary to shout out the name of the attack?" the boy quickly asked.

"Well," the man thought for a moment. "No… but it definitely adds a nice touch… spices it up."

"Oh," Kenshin said as he stepped away from the girl. Moments later, he stood before another spore plant standing nearby. This one had six bulbs in particular, and Kenshin strained to see their occupants. Two of them resembled adults, two resembled teenagers, and two resembled children.

'_Another family torn apart by the Radam… I'm sorry, you six, but I must do this… for all of us,'_ he thought as he crouched into a stance and gripped the bloodstained Akoutari in his right hand. Eizan watched in extreme interest, for he was truly curious as to how this boy would perform on the first attempt. Miyuki watched with mixed feelings – she wanted Kenshin to learn the technique in order to bring the Radam to justice; yet, this training session was horrid. Several seconds passed by, during which Kenshin stared at the plants before him. Without warning, he shot towards the target while yelling a battle cry. Eizan and Miyuki both watched stunned as a thick blue glow completely shrouded the body of Akoutari.

'_This is perfect!'_ Eizan celebrated in his mind. '_This boy is far better than I had thought.'_

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu Kan Sen – Sokushi Zanzou!" he yelled as he jabbed the body of the glowing blade horizontally upwards the stalk of the plant. Immediately, a thin blue line streaked across the body of the stalk. Not even two seconds passed by until thousands of small blue lines, each no more than three feet in width, completely covered the structure. Kenshin retreated from the plant as it violently exploded, sending blood, ooze, and plant debris several hundred feet into the air. The boy sheathed his sword, and he watched as the pink-red juice mixtures splattered in the surrounding vicinity. Kenshin flew back and noticed the gaping expressions on the two spectators' faces.

"K… Kenshin," Miyuki stuttered his name, for she couldn't believe he learned it so quickly.

"Your strike did far more damage than mine!" Eizan said, his mouth open. However, several seconds later, his mouth turned into a smile. Kenshin squinted at the man, for Eizan's smirk was very different this time. In fact, it seemed almost sly.

"Boy, now that you have inherited my ultimate technique, you will be able to fight fairly," Eizan said sweetly. "Before, you wouldn't have a chance, but now you will be able to fight fairly… against me."

"What?" Kenshin blurted as he stood back, protecting Miyuki.

"I taught you that technique because I felt bad for you," Eizan explained. "Tekkaman Blood had the advantage and destroyed you. I hate seeing unfair fights, so that is why I showed you this technique. Now that you own it for yourself, there is no reason why we should hold back on you."

"Kajitani-san… you can't mean…" Miyuki blurted, seeing him reveal his gray Tek-crystal.

"Tek-Setter!" he yelled as he launched himself into the air. Kenshin and Miyuki watched as a gray crystal shape covered his form. The red lines trickled down his body, and the gray armor materialized over his skin. He continued to grip his sword in his hand during the transformation process, and the two on the ground watched as the sword itself underwent a change. More material added itself to the hilt, making it larger. Also, the blade of the sword extended as material materialized onto its body. When the crystal cover shattered, the only thing remaining in its place was a Tekkaman, holding his sword.

"I am Kajitani Eizan…" the armored warrior chuckled, "… Tekkaman Masamune."

* * *

"General Dodge," President Gahair said on the view screen. "Are you absolutely positive that this will be the best course of action? Are you certain there are not any viable alternatives?"

"Not unless you want millions of new Tekkaman warriors terrorizing our world, sir," Dodge said as he stood at the bridge of the Area 51 base. The large room was buzzing with activity; personnel were trying to determine how much of the remaining population in their first target city had been evacuated. Upon hearing the report of Major Dumas, Dodge had ordered an immediate strike on the cities. That way, the plants inside and on the perimeter would be destroyed, along with the budding Tekkamen inside.

"Then, General, you have my permission to fire at the primary target," the President weakly responded. "I pray that this is the best solution. An untold number of innocents will die there."

"Proceed to start the countdown, Lieutenant," Dodge said. "I will give the signal for launch."

"Countdown started… ten… nine… eight…"

'_I wish it hadn't come to this,'_ Dodge thought nervously. '_But it is the best solution that will cover up my failure to order an evacuation of the cities prior to the spore plants' attack. Thank God for nukes!'_

"… Three… two… one…"

"And launch!" Dodge barked. The thundering noise could be heard as the nuclear missile rocketed from the ground. The personnel in the command room stared at the weapon that burned through the sky and headed for its destination. Dodge felt the sweat on his forehead. He had just ordered the mass production of the Sol Tekkaman units; it would be a matter of days before the first batch of units would be finished. Yet, Dodge could not afford to wait.

"General, the missile will reach San Francisco in seven minutes," the lieutenant reported.

* * *

"_Balzac, I'm very glad that you survived the attack at the primary Command Center. This secondary facility should provide us all the protection we need." _

"_Thank your for your concern, Miss Kisaragi. What would you like me to do for you?" _

"_I have read through some of Freeman's files, and I know about you." _

"_Know about me? I don't understand what you're talking…" _

"_I know that you can perform… special… missions and assignments." _

"_Special missions? I'm sorry, but I don't…" _

"_Come on, Balzac, you know exactly what I mean. You are a spy and can serve as a hit man." _

"_What do you want from me?" _

"_You see, I've just been promoted to Co-Commander of the Space Knights. I've almost secured my goal, but the only person to stand in my way is… the other Co-Commander, obviously." _

"_So what do you want me to do?" _

"_Would it be possible for you to get rid of her? In a manner where she'll never be in my way?" _

"_In other words, you want me to commit murder." _

"_I wouldn't call it that. I would rather call it 'merciful termination.' Taking her life now would free her from the burden she has undertaken. It would be an act of mercy on her." _

"_And you seriously want me to do this?" _

"_How much would it cost?" _

"_Let me think… my price will be high." _

"_Name it." _

"_A night alone with you, where we will enjoy each other thoroughly." _

"_That is disgusting, Balzac." _

"_Hey, there aren't many others who will do this for you. Good luck finding them." _

"_No, wait. I agree… I'll pay that price, only if your promise to get rid of that girl." _

"_What about that Takaya of yours?" _

"_He won't ever have to know." _

"_Then do we have a deal?" _

"_Only if you do your job first, Balzac." _

"_Agreed." _

"_Then it's a deal." _

The room looked stunned as Noal weakly shut off the recording. Aki's face was bright red as she exploded from the inside. Everybody had a look of shocked betrayal, especially Takaya, who was having an extremely difficult time digesting it. The room stayed silent for several seconds until Balzac spoke.

"There you have it," he sighed. "I didn't want it to have to come to this, but unfortunately it has. At least you know that you have a very dangerous person positioned high up in your organization."

"That whole thing is not true," Aki said, her voice quivering as she felt tears gathering in her eyes. She could not control herself, for Balzac had shamed her so severely in front of all of her friends. She turned to look at Takaya, who looked at the floor as his face flushed in anger.

"You can't believe him!" Aki pleaded as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Are those tears of guilt, Aki?" Levin snapped as he looked angrily at the woman. "I'm shocked at you. I never thought you would go so low as to injure a girl and be a prostitute. It's a disgrace to us all."

"You have to believe me," Aki continued as she mustered her strength to stand. "It's all a lie!"

"Is the audio recording a lie as well?" Balzac barked angrily. "I thought we had a deal, but you went so low as to try to betray me as well."

"Shut up!" Aki yelled as she slowly collapsed to the floor, her hands covering her head.

"Come with me, Miss Kisaragi," the guard said as he put handcuffs on her. He helped her stand, and she continued to pour out her emotions. The rest of the crew refused to look at her, and they hung their heads in shame. The guard opened the door and started to lead her out of the room. Before they left, she turned towards Takaya.

"Takaya, you believe me, don't you?" Aki begged. "You know I would never do that."

"Aki…" Takaya trailed off as he turned his head towards her. His eyes were red from gathering tears, which began to roll down his cheeks as well. Aki could see the look of emotional pain and betrayal written across his face. He looked completely broken.

'_Doesn't he trust me?'_ she screamed in her mind as the guard led the shaking young woman out of the room. As she was led down the hall, Aki repeatedly turned her head around to see if Takaya came for her. Before the guard and Aki turned the corner, she checked one last time – the hallway remained empty.

* * *

"Kajitani-san, you can't do this!" Kenshin yelled as he met the Tekkaman face to face in the air. Masamune gripped his weapon tightly and swung sharply at Kenshin, who blocked with Akoutari. The boy pushed off Eizan's sword and backed away several feet. Masamune chuckled before rushing to him and striking again. Kenshin dodged this one but refused to attack offensively.

"Why, why are you doing this?" Kenshin yelled. "I can't fight you after you've helped me!"

"Yes, you will have to fight me," Eizan replied. "I will make sure you have no alternative."

"But why?" Kenshin yelled back. "Why would you teach me and then fight me?"

"You have a lot to learn, boy," Eizan replied as he hovered in the air. "I learned swordsmanship for many years. I learned the techniques that had been passed down through my family, and I love fighting with those techniques. You are the only person who can test my sword skills in battle. I have fought Tekkaman Blade, but he is far inferior to me in terms of swordsmanship. Had I used my true abilities against him, it would not have been a fair fight by any standards. And as you know, I hate unfair fights."

"You can't do this!" Kenshin said. "You shouldn't have taught me that! You're a sensei now!"

"I wanted to pass it on to the next generation," Masamune replied. "I can see how you consider me a sensei to a certain extent, but that is a consideration you will have to dissolve!"

"No…" Kenshin said, clenching his jaw. "You helped me! I won't do this to you!"

"You will do it!" Eizan hollered back. "Because I helped you… so that you can use it on me!"

"WHAT!" the boy shouted in surprise.

"Boy, I am conscious enough to be knowing that I am being controlled by the enemy," Eizan answered. "My years as a swordsman, my mental discipline, and my ability to control chi allowed me to be conscious of it. It drives me nuts, knowing of my state of servitude to the enemy. I want to be free from this bondage, and you will be the only one who can do it properly!"

"I can't do it," Kenshin yelled. "I won't do it!"

"Now that I have passed on Sokushi Zanzou to you, you must use it on me!" Masamune bellowed back. "All students owe their sensei a gift. Since you are now my pupil, I order that you do this for me! If you want to be a good pupil, kill me with the technique I taught you!"

Upon seeing the boy hesitate, Masamune lunged towards Kenshin and led a barraging assault. He struck the boy wildly at great speeds, and Kenshin fought seriously in order to defend himself. However, he did not lead one offensive strike against his opponent. Eizan continued to strike the boy, but Kenshin managed to dodge and parry as he struggled to keep himself from breaking down. There was no way he could bring himself to kill Masamune. Eizan paused his assault as he floated backwards, breathing heavily.

"Kenshin, you don't understand," he puffed for air. "If I could kill myself, I would. But I want to die only by Sokushi Zanzou and no other way! I tried to attack myself with it, but it didn't work. That is why you have to do it, Kenshin! Please free me! Please free me now!"

"NO!" Kenshin yelled, and the boy began to sheath Akoutari. Eizan glared upon seeing this.

"Use it now, bastard!" he yelled as he directed his chi towards his blade. Kenshin watched with dread as the blue sparks flared around Eizan's sword, and the Tekkaman pointed it directly at the youth.

"Kenshin! The only way to defend against my Sokushi Zanzou is for you to use Sokushi Zanzou. If you don't, you'll be killed for sure. Now do it!" Masamune roared as he shot himself forwards, with blue sparks flaring around his sword. Kenshin grit his teeth in frustration as he unsheathed Akoutari and held it firmly. Masamune was only a hundred feet away from him now, and he approached at a dazzling speed.

"EIZAN-SAN!" Kenshin yelled as he focused his energy on his sword, causing the thick blue glow to engulf his blade once again. Masamune was only twenty feet away, and he closed in. Kenshin raced towards the man, hoping that he could cancel out Eizan's attack altogether.

"KENSHIN!" Masamune bellowed as he swung hard at the boy.

"Now!" Kenshin yelled as their blades clashed violently in mid air. Time stopped as the swords sizzled against one another. A knot tightened in Kenshin's throat as he saw the thin blue lines appear and multiply all over Masamune's body, for he had hit his opponent with too much force. Eizan smiled thinly.

"Victory is yours…" he uttered his last words before feeling the razor sharp lines rip through the entirety of his body. Kenshin stared in horror at what he had done.

"No…" the boy whispered, but it was too late. There was nothing he could do but watch as Tekkaman Masamune exploded in brilliance.


	48. Consolation

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part IV: The Justice Saga**_)

**Chapter 48 - Consolation**

'_My God,'_ Dodge thought as he witnessed the enormous mushroom cloud form on his screen. The smoke rose for miles into the air, and the fireball from the nuclear blast extended past the city's borders.

'_None of those plants could have lived through an explosion like that,'_ he thought. Everything within a 20-mile radius had been completely vaporized, including the hundreds of developing Tekkamen that were in the vicinity. Dodge collapsed into his chair, wondering if he had done the best possible move.

There were mixed reactions from the commanding room. Some men seemed to be in good spirits, happy that nothing had gone wrong with the firing of the nuclear missile. Most of the other men, however, remained very somber. They had just nuked a city, causing tens of thousands of innocent people's deaths.

'_It is a severe price to pay,'_ Dodge thought. '_I wonder if I will regret it for the rest of my life.'_

* * *

"Why did you fire a nuclear missile at San Francisco?" Noal yelled at General Dodge, whose face showed on the view screen in the Mission Room. "What were you thinking!"

"It is not your position to question my actions," Dodge said. "Beside, you're not even in charge of the Space Knights. You have no authority to question my actions like you are doing right now."

"How can you be so stupid?" Takaya asked gravely as his eyes glared at the screen. "Do you realize how many innocent people you must have killed that were in hiding? Do you have any idea?"

"I am fully aware of the consequences of our actions," Dodge replied. "But you will thank me, for the soon-to-be Tekkamen developing there have all been destroyed. We'll have to face that many fewer…"

"Your nuking San Francisco is only a cover-up for your screw-up!" Noal barked. "Had you heeded Milly's pleas, this could have been avoided altogether. You didn't take her seriously back then!"

"I do not need to confess my motivations for my actions, especially to you," Dodge said sharply, narrowing his eyes. "Now we have important planning to do. You have wasted enough of my time."

Without saying any more, Dodge cut the connection.

"That rotten bastard," Noal growled as he slammed his fist against the table.

* * *

Kenshin stood weakly in the air as the last remnants of the explosion faded away. Nothing remained where Masamune had stood; he had been thoroughly vaporized. The boy looked down at his blade, and the last of its aura disappeared. Kenshin sheathed his sword and lowered himself to the ground in front of Miyuki, who still had her mouth covered with her hand. Both stood silent for several seconds.

"Miyuki…" he whispered, but the girl took him in her arms and supported him as he stood weakly. "I killed him Miyuki… I didn't want to… but I killed him…"

"There is nothing else you could have done, Kenshin," she said softly as he slowly pulled away. "This is exactly what he wanted, and you made him happy."

"I know he wanted that, but I didn't want to be the one to do it," he said in a low voice.

"But you did your duty by giving him the wish he desired. You ended his pain," she replied gently. "He believed in the justice Dende talked about. You should do the same."

"Justice…" Kenshin whispered, and several silent minutes passed.

"Miyuki," the boy suddenly sparked. "If he was part of the Argos crew, how come you didn't recognize him right off the bat? I mean, why didn't you say anything?"

"I would if I did clearly remember him," the girl responded. "He did look familiar, but if he was on the ship, he kept mostly to himself, I guess. I thought I knew most of the crew."

Kenshin nodded at her answer, only to be absorbed again in his thoughts.

"Miyuki," Kenshin spoke up, breaking the stillness. "I want to thank you for coming and saving me while I fought with Alena. You shouldn't have, though, she could have killed you."

"I couldn't bear watching my friend die like that," she responded shyly.

'_Friend?'_ Kenshin wondered in his mind. '_That's it?'_

"Uh… wait… you aren't in love with me?" Kenshin asked. '_Wait, what the hell did I just say?' _

"Ken-kun," Miyuki blushed. "I… I never said I loved you…"

'_Eh?'_ Kenshin asked in his mind, dumbfounded. "B-but didn't you say…"

"No, Alena cut me off before I could finish," Miyuki replied. "I was going to say – 'knowing that I let her kill the person that I… that I… that… _I really like_.' I stammered because I realized how stupid the sentence sounded with the words 'really like' rather than 'love.' Sorry… Kenshin."

"Oro-o-o-o-o-o," the boy wailed as he crashed headfirst into the ground. He soon stood back up.

'_Damn!'_ Kenshin scratched his head nervously. Suddenly their relationship had gotten a little complicated, and now he certainly was unclear about their status.

"It's a little too early for love," she replied, still blushing. "I mean, we're just friends, right?"

"Yeah… um, right," he coughed, trying to keep the embarrassment from reaching his face.

Several more awkward seconds passed as the two nervously looked at the ground.

"Your brother must be worried about you," Kenshin mumbled. "Say we go back to base?"

"Before that, I want to tour this city near us," Miyuki replied softly, reaching out and touching his hand. "I want to see the destruction for myself."

* * *

_Several Hours Later… _

She sat weakly on her bed in her small cell. Hours had passed. As she stayed lonely, she couldn't keep herself from thinking about what had transpired several hours ago. It had been the first time in her life that she had been so humiliated and insulted. Aki cried to herself, remembering the shame and anguish she felt by the experience. Yet, she was able to bear that – the only thing that truly broke her tenacity was seeing the betrayed expression on Takaya's face. It kept haunting her mind, almost making her go mad.

"Miss Kisaragi," the guard said over the speaker. "There is somebody here to see you."

"I don't want to see anybody right now," she replied with a thick tone. "I want to be alone."

The intercom went silent, but another voice spoke up seconds later.

"I want to see you, Aki."

"Takaya…" she immediately recognized the voice, and she lifted her head. "I don't know…"

"Please," his voice began to quiver. "Please let me talk to you…"

* * *

Takaya sat down gently next to her, noticing that her crying face was almost buried in her knees. Her back was resting against the wall with her knees crouched up, and her arms were wrapped around her knees. She stayed silent, feeling a wave of emotions – anger, hurt, and betrayal. She winced when she felt his hand touch her shoulder, but she refused to face him.

"Aki, please look at me," he said gently. "Please don't turn yourself away."

"Aren't you angry?" she blurted. "Aren't you angry after hearing what I did?"

"Yes, I'm angry," Takaya said, and Aki closed her eyes tightly. "But only at Balzac."

"What?" she asked softly, opening her eyes and turning to face him.

"Yes, you heard me correctly," Takaya said softly. "I know that you're completely innocent."

"But how? Balzac had proof…" she started, but he gently put his finger over her mouth.

"I don't care. And you don't have to show me anything to prove you had nothing to do with him."

"Takaya…"

"Because I trust you. I know you would never hurt Milly or me like that. There is no deal, right?"

"No… there wasn't," she whispered, feeling the knot in her throat.

"I don't know how Balzac got that recording," Takaya said. "He may have fabricated the entire conversation using a voice sample of yours, or he may have gotten somebody who sounds like you to do it. Regardless, that voice on the recording was not you, because you would never do that to us… and to me."

Aki released her shell and broke down in front of Takaya. Falling into his arms, she wept.

"Thank you, Takaya," she said softly, resting her chin on his shoulder as he comforted her.

"I don't know how many of the others consider you innocent, but I'll make sure they do," Takaya whispered. "I'll get you out of here, and you'll resume your position, Co-Commander Kisaragi."

Aki smiled through her tears, hugging him harder.

* * *

_One hour later…_

"We just have to convince Levin and Space Knight Security that Aki is completely innocent. Levin still has doubts, and proving it to security will be harder," Noal said to Takaya as they conversed in the secondary facility Mission Room. Milly was still in the infirmary, and Aki still remained locked up. Takaya had wanted to stay, but she insisted that he go back to look out for his sister in case she returned. Upon returning upstairs, he had seen Noal sulking about the Mission Room, where he had previously argued with General Dodge. A noise interrupted the two men, and they turned towards the entrance.

"Miyuki… Kenshin…?" Takaya said as the two walked in.

"We're back," Miyuki said, her face paled by the devastation she had seen when touring the city.

"Where were you?" Takaya said, annoyed. "We were worried sick! You didn't even tell Milly!"

"Sorry, oniisan," Miyuki responded sheepishly.

"What were you two doing?" Takaya asked Kenshin, who stood attention and explained it all.

"I see, so Masamune is really finished," Takaya sighed. "Kajitani Eizan, huh? I remember talking to him on the Argos. An honorable guy, I suppose. So he could have killed me last time, but he didn't…"

"It was sad… I felt terrible," Kenshin replied. "What had you all been doing all of this time?"

"We went to rescue Shinjo," Noal cut in. "Along the way, Saki and Takaya fought Tekkaman Scimitar, but Takaya destroyed him. But we learned something very shocking… and you'd think it too."

"Oh?" Kenshin and Miyuki asked simultaneously. Takaya and Noal noticed them blush a bit.

"Aki is Shinjo's long lost sister," Takaya replied suddenly.

"Oro?" Kenshin asked as his face contorted in pure surprise. He had not expected that at all.

"And that's not all," Noal continued. "It turns out that you are cousins with Shinjo and Aki."

This time, Kenshin crashed violently to the ground. Miyuki grimaced, and Kenshin stood back up.

"How can that be?" Kenshin puffed his cheeks.

"He says that his late grandmother's name is Briefs Bra. He also said that technically, that would make them your aunt and uncle, but age-wise, they would rather consider you as cousins," explained Blade.

"Briefs Bra," Kenshin whispered. "My grandfather told me that she had suddenly run away from her family, never to be found again. Her parents had no clue as to her whereabouts, and everybody thought that she had been kidnapped. They feared that the worst had happened."

"Shinjo will be able to tell you what probably happened," Takaya nodded.

"Yes," Kenshin replied, trying to ingest this knowledge. "So my family tree is now complete."

"But your cousin Aki has been falsely accused," Takaya said, relating the events to the youth.

"I see," Kenshin replied. "This man Balzac was already screwed, so he decided to bring her down with him. So he fabricated this whole story as a distraction so we'd ignore what he was really after."

"He very well could have," Noal said. "But what makes you say that for sure?"

"This does," Kenshin said as he pulled a strange device out of his pocket. "It looked strange, and it was lying on the floor in the hallway. So I picked it up, thinking that someone accidentally dropped it."

"Yes, this does contain a slot for a data disk," Noal said, examining the object. "I wonder if the disk Milly was carrying could fit into here. Then that would make sense – so Balzac was trying to steal the data after all. But does this device contain a local drive? A drive on which all the disk's data is copied?"

"Maybe," Kenshin started. "But then why would he abandon the device like that?"

"He could have dropped it when he realized that he was going to get caught," Takaya thought.

"I don't think so, because the guards that caught him would have seen him leaving it on the ground," Noal refuted, pondering. "He must have left it there intentionally as a precaution – so that they wouldn't find it on his person even if he got caught… So if Balzac used that device, that can only mean…"

"… That the device is a transmitter," Takaya finishing, punching the palm of his left hand with his other fist. "That's it! He transmitted the data wirelessly, abandoned the device, and tried to run. He made up that whole recording to throw us into confusion in case he got caught."

"Interesting," Noal said, his voice picking up excitement. "I think we're putting the pieces together. Now we'll have to prove that the recording is a fabrication."

"I think the best way to do that," Kenshin said, his left eye narrowing as he gripped the hilt of Akoutari, "is to make the bastard talk."


	49. Emergence

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part IV: The Justice Saga**_)

**Chapter 49 - Emergence**

The head of Space Knight Security led Noal, Takaya, Kenshin, and Miyuki down the hallway, lined with small jail cells. The Space Knights only had two prisoners – Aki and Balzac. Jacob unlocked Balzac's cell and led the four inside. He shut the door behind him and turned on the light, waking the man.

"Wake up, Mr. Asimov," the guard patted the prisoner on the shoulder.

"Hello, Balzac," Noal said as he smiled sarcastically at the spy. "It's so nice to see you again."

"What the hell do you want?" he replied groggily at the five people in front of him.

"We pretty much figured out what you were up to," Takaya said, explaining their reasoning to the man. Balzac felt his heart pound slightly, for they had figured him out, and he tried to keep his face stoic.

"The disk that Milly had in her hand fits in this drive that's a transmitter," Noal said, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. If he had his way, he would beat the lights out of Balzac right there.

"So, there are two things you'll tell us. First, you'll confess that Aki is innocent and had nothing to do with you. Second, you'll tell us exactly to whom you transmitted that data to," Takaya said sharply.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Balzac replied defiantly, but Noal only smirked.

"Balzac, don't you have family in California?" Noal narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe," Balzac shrugged. "Maybe not."

"More specifically, don't your parents and sister live in San Francisco?" Noal asked seriously.

"What the hell is it to you?" the prisoner barked.

"I hate to use this kind of tactic, because it is cruel… but your parents and sister have been killed."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Balzac's voice wavered as he sat straight up. "What makes you think that I should believe you? And how did you learn that information about me?"

"General Dodge of the Allied Military nuked the city," Noal replied. "There are no survivors."

"No," Balzac said, his voice starting to plead with the four. "You're lying."

"I'm sorry, but we wouldn't lie about something so grave," Kenshin cut in, his eyes piercing.

"My parents… my sister's family," Balzac trailed off, this throat becoming tight. "General Dodge… I can't believe he would do this… THAT FUCKING GENERAL DODGE!"

"Hey Balzac…" Noal tried to restrain the man, but he pushed Noal away. The five of them watched as Balzac smashed his handcuffed fists repeatedly into the wall, and tears came out of his eyes. The man turned his back to the wall, slowly sliding down as he slumped to the floor with mournfulness.

"I'm sorry, Balzac," Noal whispered, and they all felt guilty for what they had just done.

"You…" Balzac trailed off, his eyes red. "I never imagined he would do something like this. I asked him to save my family from danger in return for my efforts, but he didn't listen. He didn't care…"

"Then that means you have close ties with the General?" Takaya asked carefully.

"Yes," Balzac continued through his tears. "Damn you, Dodge… damn you…"

'_It's so terrible, what happened to him,'_ Miyuki thought. '_His family too…'_

"Yes, Aki is innocent," Balzac confessed, and the head of security listened carefully. "I had a voice sample of hers and fabricated the entire conversation. I wanted it as a backup in case I was caught, which obviously, I was. As far as Dodge is concerned… I sent him the data on the Sol Tekkaman units."

"Sol Tekkaman units?" Kenshin asked, completely puzzled.

"Artificial Tekkamen – basically, body armor that a human can fit in that can make him fight like a Tekkaman. There were some leaks from inside the Space Knights who told him that Levin was designing it. Dodge hired me to steal it from you. At the same time, he told me to cause some confusion among you by injuring the girl. I made the recording on my own volition – it was supposed to serve as a distraction."

"And quite a distraction it was," Takaya muttered, relieved the head of security was hearing this.

"So, Dodge now has those plans," Noal grated. "Balzac, when will he begin building the units?"

"He should be building them as we speak here," Balzac replied. "At least, if I was in his position, I wouldn't wait for a second. He really thinks that those Sol Tekkaman units will defeat the Radam, if they decide to invade again. Until then, he feels that the units will be sufficient in wiping out those plants."

"We'll consult with Aki and Milly, but I think it is best to allow Dodge to continue building those units," Takaya said. "They won't be under our jurisdiction, but Dodge does have the resources to mass produce them quickly. We can deal with the legal issues later, because we have to win this war first."

"Thank you, Balzac," Noal said, his voice low. "I'm sorry for making you confess like that."

"Thank you for telling me about my family," he wept. "If you need my help, let me know."

The five got ready to leave, first making sure that Balzac was emotionally stable.

"Good-night," Noal said softly as the guard locked the door behind them after they entered the hallway. Without a word needing to be spoken, he led them to Aki's cell and unlocked it. The woman inside had fallen asleep on her bed, and Takaya noticed that her pillow was wet with her tears.

"Aki, wake up," Takaya whispered to her, patting her on the shoulder.

"T… Takaya?" she said as her vision came into focus. Sitting up, she gasped upon seeing them.

"Miss Kisaragi," the head of security smiled, nodding. "You are free to go."

"H… How?" she replied, stunned yet elated.

"We'll explain everything upstairs, cousin," Kenshin smiled sincerely, causing Aki some surprise.

"See? I told you we would get you out of here," Takaya said, sitting next to her and grinning.

"You're back in the driver's seat, Commander Kisaragi," Noal winked.

Aki smiled as she emerged from her cell, and she sighed in relief. Moments later, they discussed what had transpired and soon decided to get a restful night's sleep.

* * *

_Three days later… _

The rays of the sun sparkled on the body of the magnificent sword, gripped tightly by the boy's right hand as he looked at the valley below. More fields of spore plants lay themselves around the large city; this time, however, their inhabitants had evolved. The prisoners caught inside the spore plant bulbs were now covered with a premature kind of Tekkaman armor; they had become Primary Bodies. Kenshin breathed heavily as he looked down below. He had come to continue saving those that had been enslaved.

'_But how can I kill these people?'_ he thought as the warmth from the sun caressed his body. '_They may have consciences, as Kajitani did. Do I have the strength to take their lives? Do I have the right to?' _

"Cousin, killing the people in those plants is the only way to salvage what we have already lost in this war. I know it's tough, but… it must be done," Shinjo said gently, sitting in a motorized wheelchair. Even though he was injured, he understandably had insisted on remaining mobile. The man desperately wanted revenge on the woman who did this to him – and who butchered his men.

"I don't know if I can," Kenshin replied softly, tightening his grip on the hilt of Akoutari.

* * *

"Aki, wake up," Takaya whispered as he quietly entered her quarters.

"No, Takaya, don't do that… that's too naughty…" she purred in her sleep, still dreaming.

"Uh," Takaya's face turned beet red. '_What kind of dream is she having about us?'_

"Takaya!" she opened her eyes. "What are you doing here? What did you hear me say? Tell me!"

"Oh… haha, nothing," the man responded, scratching his head. Aki narrowed her eyes.

"Oy, I know you heard something," she said slyly, waiting for a reaction.

"I heard you say that you were hungry," Takaya replied, laughing nervously. Before Aki could respond, he continued. "That's why I made this for you. Hold on, let me get it."

"Eh?" she blinked her eyes and covered her mouth in shock. '_I must have morning breath, and I just talked directly to Takaya! Oh no, he must have gotten scared away, which is why he left.'_

Before Takaya could re-enter the room, Aki jumped out of bed and zipped into her private bathroom, brushing her teeth faster than she ever had done in her entire life. Takaya wheeled a cart into her quarters, wondering where she had gone. Hearing the faucet running in the bathroom, he smiled to himself and waited patiently. After several minutes, Aki walked sheepishly out of the bathroom, her face fresh.

"Oh my…" she said, seeing the food prepared beautifully on the cart. "You shouldn't have…"

"I hope you enjoy it," he said, wheeling the cart to her bed. "You should sit on your bed, otherwise this won't really be a breakfast in bed. Happy Birthday."

"My birthday?" she replied, bemused. "Wow, with all that was going on, _I _even forgot about it."

"Yeah, well…" he replied, his face flushing a little. "Noal told me it was coming up."

"Takaya," she smiled, blushing heavily as she sat on her bed. '_We haven't kissed yet; I wonder if he is looking for one today. Hmm, no… I trust him. He wouldn't bribe me like that.'_

"Eat up, Chief," he joked. Aki's eyes opened wide; the breakfast was no joke. Takaya had prepared two waffles, a cheese omelet, a piece of finely seasoned garlic bread, and an assortment of juices.

"Thanks… but this is a lot of food," she blurted, looking sheepishly. "Too much for a woman."

"Eh…" Takaya laughed awkwardly again. "Kenshin said that the Saiya-jin have big appetites."

"S… Saiya-jin," she stammered as she took a bite of her waffle. '_THIS IS GOOD!'_

"So, what do you think?" Takaya asked nervously and waited patiently for a response.

"I like it a lot," she smiled, taking another big bite. "It's delicious."

"I'm glad," he nodded as he took out his own plate and began eating with her.

* * *

Near the Casino City of Las Vegas, ten Sol Tekkaman units surrounded an orchid of spore plants, which were developing their captives into Tekkamen warriors. Each of the warriors raised their arms in quick succession and pointed the huge blaster rifles mounted on their arms towards individual bulbs on the plants. On a signal, they fired, each sending a shot of greenish energy. The men waited inside their armor, hoping for success. Upon contact with the energy, the bulbs quickly disintegrated, as did their occupants.

"Good work, boys," General Dodge said as he watched the view screen carefully at his base. This was the moment for which he had been waiting so patiently. The scientists under his command had rapidly assembled ten full units during the past few days – it was a miracle that the things worked so quickly. Of course, there were a few kinks to work out, such as mobility and synchronization with the pilot's actions, but at least the weaponry on the units seemed to work fine.

'_Victory will be the military's to cherish,'_ Dodge smiled. Little did he know that a powerful being was headed their way – vexed that his developing, defenseless servants were being attacked and destroyed.

* * *

"Shuriken and myself are here to report to you, Lord Omega," Spear said as he and Mieko knelt before their master. After the couple's joyful night, they had spent the past several days strengthening themselves in Radam spore pods in the Radam Outpost. Omega had called them, and they had arrived.

"We have unfortunate news," Omega said grimly. "Tekkaman Scimitar and Masamune are dead."

"Are you sure, master?" Shuriken gasped. '_So, the loudmouth got himself killed by the enemy.' _

"I had sensed Scimitar while he was battling somebody, possibly Blade. However, his signal suddenly disappeared during the fight," Omega continued, "And that can only mean that he was killed. Masamune's death confuses me. I cannot make much of it, and I do not know who ended his existence."

"This is terrible," Kengo said heavily, and he turned towards a sad Mieko. "Are you okay?"

"No," Shuriken replied, her body trembling with the news. "How could they just die so soon?"

'_I've lost two more, making five in total,'_ Omega fumed. '_A lot of my energy has been wasted.' _

"We'll find out who killed our friends," Spear said, his voice determined. "We'll fish them out."

"Yes," Omega replied. "Then I leave it up to you to avenge us. Blade is one of the culprits for sure. I can't believe that nuisance is still around! You should've been competent enough to destroy him!"

"Our apologies, my lord," Spear said softly as he rose up. "I believe we've narrowed the location of their hidden base, underneath a mountain near their main facility. The coordinates of the place are—"

"Kengo!" Shuriken shrieked as she pushed Spear out of the way. The kien-zan that almost cleaved Spear into halves instead cut into Shuriken's side as she tried to prevent him from being killed. Omega quickly disappeared, leaving them to fend for themselves. Shuriken fell to the floor, crying in pain as she clutched her right side. Blood had already begun to seep out of her injury. She turned her head, realizing that the attack originated from either of the two pods lying nearby… or rather from its occupants.

"Who'd I get?" a voice asked in an annoyed tone. "Damn, it was wasted on Shuriken, wasn't it?"

"You bastards…" growled Spear as he knelt by Mieko's side and examined her wound. The attack had easily torn through two of her lower ribs. Her blood continued to flow from her injury.

"Mieko, stay with me," Spear begged as he tried to figure out a way to help her.

"Kengo," she whispered. "I'm bleeding too much."

"De-transform," he said, "or else I won't be able to do anything."

"I don't think you can do anything to help," a voice said as its host carefully emerged from the pod. Spear turned to look at him and instantly recognized that it was Goku. "But I think I can try."

The crystal form around Shuriken disappeared, and the clothed figure of Mieko lay on the ground. She looked weakly at Goku, who quickly knelt by her side and pointed one finger close to her wound.

"What are you going to do?" Spear yelled. "That's a dirty move, taking her out while she's hurt!"

"Calm down, I would never do that," Goku replied. "I'm going to cauterize her injury."

Before Spear could protest, a small beam of energy shot out of Goku's finger. Mieko yelled in pain as the blast hit her severed blood vessels, but she and Spear soon realized that his efforts slowed down, and then finally stopped, her bleeding. Finished, Goku weakly stood up on his feet. Spear could see that his face was pale, and he saw the young man collapse onto the ground before him.

'_Ever since Alena destroyed the wave distorter, I've regained my senses,' _he thought as he lay on the ground, defenseless. '_But the pods continued to drain energy out of me, so I haven't regained my power. Was I stupid for helping Shuriken? Now I'm as good as dead.'_

"Don't you even think about taking advantage of my friend, especially after he helped you," Vegita grumbled as he climbed out of his pod. His palm remained outstretched as he approached the three in front of him. "My attack failed miserably, but I'm not at full power yet. My kien-zan should have cleaved through you, Spear, and then proceeded to wreck Omega. But this bitch here got in the way."

"Vegita…" Goku muttered as he lay on the floor. "That wasn't nice…"

"Fuck being nice!" his friend yelled back. "The Radam killed my family! Why would I nice?"

"I don't know why you helped us," Spear started to say.

"Because you Tekkamen are all humans like us," Goku said, cutting him off. Mieko stared at him.

"Don't think that your gesture of kindness will make me feel obliged to helping you," Spear said, laying his weapon on the ground. Using both of his hands, he carried Mieko to the back corner of the room, putting her out of danger. In the meanwhile, Vegita pulled up his friend and fully supported Goku. The two Saiya-jin boys soon heard another sound approaching, and even Spear turned to look.

"My elder brother might have gotten a little soft by your benevolent motion," Saber said, stepping into the room. "But don't think that I will be so merciful."

Vegita's eyes grew wide as he detected the Radam's energy level; it was far, far higher than their current power levels. In fact, Vegita even saw a thin golden aura outline Saber's Tekkaman form.

'_That is why Goku is feeling so weak right now,'_ Vegita realized. '_Bezel pumped a ton of his energy into Saber, making him as strong as we are when we are Super Saiya-jin. But neither Goku nor I have enough strength to stand up to that now… our energy is still close to depletion.'_

"Shinya, now is not the time," Spear started as he grabbed his younger brother's arm.

"You think I care what they did for your woman?" Saber yelled as he smashed his fist into Spear's face; the orange Tekkaman glided backwards and crashed into the wall behind him. Saber walked towards the two Saiya-jin boys standing weakly before him and pointed his lance at them.

"Saber, let them go for now," Spear whispered as he tried to pick himself up. However, his brother's attack was too strong for him, and he collapsed to the floor. He had never witnessed such strength in his younger brother before, and it terrified him.

"Your words of clemency disgust me," Saber said before charging the two boys. Vegita knew that he would be the only one to fight since Goku had almost nothing left. He pushed Goku out of the way and lunged for Saber, who reacted with lightning quick speed. Vegita rushed by Saber but winced in pain as he realized that Saber had just cut his right arm. The Saiya-jin grabbed his wound, preventing it from bleeding further. Turning his head, he saw Saber standing behind him and with his back towards him.

"These new powers are incredible," Saber's chuckle turned into a wild laugh as he proceeded to admire his body. "Your attack was so pathetic, and my counter was so flawless. You tried to punch me with your great Saiya-jin speed, but you failed miserably."

Vegita cursed to himself, standing back up. This time, he quietly charged at Saber, planning to deliver a powerful surprise kick to his back. Just as he was about to make contact, the Tekkaman whirled around and planted a hard round kick in Vegita's gut. The impact of the blow sent the young man crashing into the wall nearby. His body trembled with pain as he struggled to get back on his feet, but he soon collapsed to the floor. Saber's kick had been too strong for him to absorb. Vegita knew that if he went for another useless attack, his enemy would only skewer him with his lance.

"What!" Saber whispered, just barely missing the small blast that nearly smashed into the back of his head. Turning around, he saw Goku lying helplessly on the ground with his hand outstretched. The young man grimaced upon seeing his failure to even dent the Tekkaman, and Saber angrily trudged towards him. Vegita watched almost helplessly upon seeing Shinya raise his lance, ready to finish off Goku.

"Before I end your insignificant existence, I want to thank you for the energy you donated," he chuckled. "The energy you donated to make me perfect."

With those words, the Radam brought his lance down violently upon the young man.


	50. Rays of Mercy

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part IV: The Justice Saga**_)

**Chapter 50 - Rays of Mercy**

"Got 'em!" the men cheered as their volleys of energy destroyed another spore plant, vaporizing the people sitting within the bulbs. Minutes later, the stalk of the plant turned black. Its thick branches wilted, and its trunk slumped to the ground. The soldiers in the ten Sol Tekkamen units let out a whoop.

"_Another good showing, boys!"_ General Dodge's voice sounded over the transmitter. The men continued to cheer, but they were soon distracted upon noticing something approach from the distance. A purplish bolt headed rapidly for them, and they gasped in surprised fear as they saw it stop just before them.

"A Tekkaman!" cried a soldier as he trembled. The Tekkaman, possessing purple armored plates and red material for joints, towered above the men. It stood at ten feet, and its eyes glowed menacingly. The soldiers sweated, for they had gone out only to test the units. They were not ready for combat at all.

"_Boys, show 'em what you can do!"_ Dodge said. Back in his base, he watched the view screen with mixed emotions with other officers. This would be the time to show what the units could really do.

"Harming my plants, and the pets inside of them, was your dire mistake," Plague grumbled as he reached into his black cape. Bezel pulled out a thin metal rod of about four feet in length and brandished it.

"Is _that _your weapon?" a soldier asked incredulously, and his compatriots began to chuckle. He didn't feel so nervous anymore, and he aimed the gun mounted on his arm. His friends followed suit, and they each released a blast simultaneously at the purple warrior. Dodge's chuckles quickly changed to a cry of surprise as he saw the smoke from the attack clear away. There stood the purple Tekkaman, completely unharmed. It only looked at the artificial units in front of it with scorn, and it merely growled in response.

'_We are all going to die,' _another soldier thought as he saw the enemy Tekkaman shake the rod in his hand. Before their very eyes, it activated and transformed into a large scythe. The pole of the scythe stood at four feet, but its large razor sharp head filled terror into the units. One of the soldiers backed away and began to escape, but he cried in terror as he saw the purple Tekkaman disappear before his eyes.

"You are the first to run," Plague said, appearing before him. "So naturally, you'll be first to die."

The man let out a cry of terror and raised his gun, but before he could fire, Bezel drove the head of the scythe through the soldier's chest, fully penetrating the armor. The man roared as he was gutted open.

His compatriots froze in absolute terror, watching their man die. Plague turned towards them.

"Please tell me where your base is located," Plague requested softly, waving his scythe. "If you don't, each of you will share one more thing in common with your fallen friend here – your termination."

* * *

… With those words, Saber brought his lance down violently upon Goku…

'_What!'_ Saber thought as the scarlet bolt jetted towards him. Looking down, he realized that a lance had blocked his own, preventing it from entering Goku's skull. Looking up, Goku realized that the lance that had saved him lay horizontally, only two inches above his head, and a Tekkaman of familiar stature was holding it. He had seen her form only twice, but it was enough to burn in his memory forever.

"Alena!" Goku blurted. She jabbed her lance upwards, forcing Saber to stagger backwards.

"So, you've become a traitor to Radam as well?" Shinya scowled, brandishing his lance.

"No, I would never dream of betraying us, regardless… But I won't allow you to hurt my Goku!"

"Your Goku?" Saber laughed incredulously. "You have feelings for this thing lying there? Why not have me instead? Look at my power now. The two of them could not resist me. They are so weak!"

"Stupid," she spat. "You only stole Goku's power. It disgusts me that you take pride in that!"

"So, you still won't give me a chance, Alena? Even after all we've been through? All our dates?"

"You really know how to irritate a woman," Blood replied as she stepped towards him. "I went on one date with you because I was bored. I never had any sort of feelings for you. My love will always stand with Son Goku. I should have killed you the first time your sorry self tried to hit on me."

"Alena," Goku said weakly, but happily. "Thank you…"

"Even though I saved you, I'm still Radam," Alena barked in response. "Don't ever forget that."

"Saving him is a sign of betraying our family," Saber said, charging for her. She lunged towards him, and their lances clashed. Alena struggled with Saber, but his strength matched hers as he shoved her back into a wall. Alena soon dropped to her knees and thrust her lance at his legs, but Saber blocked it.

'_Damn, he's much faster than I thought!'_ she thought, parrying his swipe. Both Goku and Vegita watched the battle in shock, for they were completely surprised by Saber's ability to fight evenly with her.

"Goku," Vegita whispered, crawling to his friend's side. "Let's get out of here while they're both distracted. I'll take my revenge on Alena later."

"Revenge on Alena?" said Goku, surprised.

"That witch killed my mother, and she must have killed your grandmother Pan as well," Vegita whispered angrily. Clenching his fist, he continued. "When I get my strength back, I'll destroy her."

"Obaasan…" Goku whispered to himself as his throat tightened. He looked towards Alena and saw her fighting – fighting in order to save him. "Blood killed them, not Alena… it's not her fault…"

"DIE!" Saber yelled as he wildly swung his lance at her. Blood disappeared from in front of him and reappeared behind him. She tried to drill her lance through his backside, but he turned around in time and blocked. Saber jabbed his lance to the side, forcing hers to fall to the ground, and he struck his weapon forward. Alena evaded to her left and rolled on the ground, picking up her lance prior to standing up again.

"Aren't you proud yet?" Saber gloated. "I did this to impress you… to show you my strength!"

"Shinya, you still are a weak bastard," she spat, lashing out again. Vegita turned to Goku, soon noticing something lying on the floor nearby. It looked like a small dome-shaped object resting near a small pile of rubble that had fallen from the wall. Vegita looked at it with curiosity and gestured towards it.

"Hey, Goku," he started. "I've seen that thing before."

"Hm?" Goku turned to his right side and looked behind him. It did indeed look very familiar; he picked it up and brought it closer to his face for closer examination, and his eyes widened with realization.

"Giru? What's he doing here?" Goku wondered. Given the battle transpiring several feet in front of his head, the young man wisely chose not to activate the chirpy robot. Goku grimaced as he heard a loud noise; Blood had fired a chi blast that had knocked Saber against the ceiling, causing him to completely crush and destroy any Tekka-pods hanging from the top of the chamber. Saber growled, and Blood smiled.

'_I have to lead him away from here… away from Goku,'_ she thought, making her way to the exit.

"Running away so soon?" Saber barked as he swooped down towards her. Alena quickly fired the thrusters on her back and burst out of the moon base. Saber quickly followed suit, giving good chase. Just as Goku and Vegita got to their feet, they felt Spear grab them both with his arms.

"You're coming with me," Spear said as he wrapped them around his arms and flew towards the exit. "If my brother wins that battle, I want to be there to see it, and so should you."

"Hey man, we can't breathe in space!" Vegita barked. "We'll explode by the lack of pressure!"

"Protect yourselves, then," Spear replied hastily. "They've now started to head towards Earth. I'll be able to follow them fast enough, so you'll have to take care of yourselves 'till we reach the atmosphere."

"I'll take him with me," said Mieko, now transformed back into Shuriken, as she grabbed Goku. She covered him carefully with her body and arms to shield him from the lack of pressure from space. He would only have to hold his breath for the time it would take to travel. Spear held Vegita in the same way.

Thus, Spear and Shuriken, each holding Vegita and Goku, respectively, followed Blood and Saber towards the Earth. They made out that they were heading to Japan, the land of their birth. Mieko winced.

'_What a suitable choice they made to fight in our homeland,'_ Spear thought as he flew side by side with Shuriken. The two Saiya-jin boys, protected by their careful handling, noticed the ten bugger hives as they passed by. The hives were grouped in three clusters, with two clusters containing four pods each and one cluster of two pods. Ten million buggers collectively resided them, and it would mean utter chaos for Earth if they all were to reach the surface. Spear felt Vegita squirm a bit as the boy tried to get his hands near his face. Goku observed this and followed suit, knowing exactly what Vegita had planned to do.

"Now!" they both yelled in unison, and Spear and Shuriken turned to look behind them. Seeing nothing special, they shrugged and resumed course. Goku and Vegita both chuckled as large flames soon appeared and began to burn into the two large clusters. As Spear and Shuriken got closer to the Earth, they heard the shrieks of buggers melting in pain, and they turned around and paused in horror at the sight.

"What the devil happened?" Spear asked in disbelief. '_I didn't see these two do anything. Could it be that the Earth's atmosphere is burning the buggers? It didn't happen before.'_

"Let's not waste time, Kengo," Shuriken replied, turning back around. "Or we might lose them."

Spear nodded and obliged, following the two red bolts that clashed ahead. They raced for Japan.

What had the two Saiya-jin boys done? They had used the technique called the "Great Sun Blast." Vegita had realized that the sun's radiation pervaded the empty space around them. He knew that the Earth received only a small fraction of the sun's emitted energy, so that meant that much of the remainder of that energy floated through the empty space of the solar system. The technique allowed the two to concentrate that free-floating energy, from hundreds of miles surrounding them, into two giant fireballs that appeared behind the clusters. Since they appeared behind the clusters, Spear and Shuriken had not noticed the attack.

The two Saiya-jin boys gave each other a subtle thumbs-up, for they had succeeded in completely destroying eight of the ten hives. Only two hives remained, thereby reducing the Radam's second invasion force by eighty percent. That was not all they had done, however. When they had performed it, they had absorbed some of the sun's energy into their own bodies, bringing themselves up to a fifth of their full strength. Taking in any more energy would have backfired and would have resulted in the boys burning themselves. They winced as soon as Spear and Shuriken entered the Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

"Alena…" Kenshin whispered, gripping the hilt of Akoutari. "She's coming closer…"

"Yes, but she's not headed directly for here," Shinjo replied as he removed something from his pocket and put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "She's headed northwest of here, probably near Japan."

"Then I'm going," Kenshin said, turning. Shinjo peered into the boy's eyes and realized that he had never seen that look. It looked strong… but terrifying. "Our vendetta will end today. I promise…"

"Kenshin, what about the last time you fought?" Shinjo asked worriedly.

"I'm at full power now," the boy replied as he faced the direction of Blood's intended destination. He planned to outrun her and attack her head on. With his new technique and strength, there was no way he could lose. Shinjo wanted to stop him, but he knew it would be of no use.

"Take care, Shinjo," Kenshin said before blasting off into the sky.

"Sister," Shinjo said into the transmitter shortly thereafter. "Are you there?"

* * *

"I'm here, Shinjo," Aki said as Takaya and she raced into the Mission Room. The others: Miyuki, Saki, Noal, Levin, and Honda, were already there. Aki quickly composed herself, ready to hear his news.

"Tekkaman Blood has returned to Earth, and Kenshin has gone to fight again with her," Shinjo said quickly into the transmitter. "I'm pretty sure they're headed towards Japan, but I could be wrong. Anyway, I planted a homing beacon on the kid's shoulder, so you should be able to track him."

"He can't go by himself like that," Takaya said, looking directly at Shinjo. "I'll back him up."

"Me too," Miyuki said firmly with determination in her eyes. "I won't let Kenshin fight alone."

"That kid tried to save me once," Saki said, raising her clenched fist. "Time to return the favor."

"I guess we're going to have a party again," Noal shrugged. "I'll take you all on the Blue Earth."

"Then move out," Aki nodded at them, a look of resolve in her eyes. What Takaya had done for her several nights ago had filled her with hope and strength that only strengthened her. She, too, wanted to go to the area of battle, but as the only active leader, she had to stay and coordinate things from the base.

"… And good luck," Aki smiled.

* * *

"Why don't you die?" Saber yelled, swinging again at Blood after catching up with her. Blood parried and countered, knocking her opponent away a hundred feet. In the distance, she saw Spear and Mieko approaching, but she couldn't make out what they were carrying in their hands. Saber rushed for her again, but she released a chi blast that pushed him backwards again. Turning around, she headed for Japan, the place in which she was raised and where she would continue her battle.

* * *

"Please go faster, Noal," Miyuki requested respectfully. "We have to get there in time."

"I'll put her at full speed," Noal said, boosting more power into the engines. The rest of the crew had already strapped themselves in, and they were prepared. Noal began to sweat as he piloted the craft.

'_Why did I agree to take them?'_ he thought. '_Going towards Blood is like committing suicide.' _

Following Kenshin's signal, the Blue Earth flew over the sea towards Japan – their destination.

Looking out the window, Noal wondered what type of violence would lie ahead.

'_Please don't do anything stupid, Kenshin,'_ Miyuki whispered, holding her hands together as if in prayer. '_You really scared me last time, and you almost lost your life for the revenge you wanted so badly. Please remember what Kami told you. Fight for justice, not vengeance. And stay alive… for your friends.' _


	51. Rays of Chaos

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part IV: The Justice Saga**_)

**Chapter 51 - Rays of Chaos**

"Men, get out of there now!" Dodge yelled as he stood tensely in his commanding room. He was sweating profusely as he gripped the railing in front of him, as did other officers. Dodge had set such high hopes on the Sol Tekkaman units, but this fierce purple Tekkaman had broken through one so easily.

'_This can't be true!'_ he thought, his mind racing. '_These units are supposed to be formidable weapons. How did their blasts not even scratch that thing? It's not possible! They should have won!'_

Back at the area of battle, the other men in the units remained frozen in fear, despite Dodge's order. They knew that if they were to run, they would share the same fate as their fallen comrade. They yelped in fear as Plague appeared next to another of their team members, ready to strike the unit down.

"I really don't enjoy seeing you suffer," Plague said. "And I'm sure you don't either. So why not make life easy for all of us and just tell me where your base is? It may save your life; in fact, all of yours."

"_Don't tell him, soldier! He'll kill all of us!"_ Dodge's voice could be heard through the intercom.

"How could you leave us here to die like this!" the terrified soldier next to Plague responded.

"Earth Military, can you hear me?" Plague said, talking directly to the soldier. "Tell me where your base is, and I might let him live. Refuse, and your soldier here will have to pay the ultimate price."

"_Why do you want to know where we are?"_ Dodge's voice barked over the communicator.

"If you are able to build these units, which I can say will have enough firepower to be effective against our buggers," Plague responded, "you must have an enormous energy source that powers these robot suits. I want to tap into that power and direct it to the buggers that should be invading Earth soon."

"_You want our base just for our energy source?" _Dodge said incredulously.

"Precisely," Plague replied, his eyes narrowing. "Now, tell me where your base is."

"_I'm not buying it, whoever you are. You'll just destroy our base."_

"Perhaps you would like me to convince you in this manner," Bezel replied, swinging his weapon and beheading the man in the Sol Tekkaman unit. It fell to the dirt, and Plague stepped on it, crushing it.

"I ask again," Plague said sharply. "I want to know the exact location of your base. If you are not producing these things at your base, then I want to know where the production plant is. I await a response."

" _I can provide you the location of the Space Knight base instead,"_ Dodge's desperate voice came through. "_Where Tekkaman Blade is housed. They are the ones who designed these suits to begin with." _

"Interesting," Bezel thinly smiled. "Then do tell me that location, and I will spare your men."

"_Their base is hidden underneath a mountain near their old base,"_ Dodge said, soon giving him the precise coordinates. He smiled at his own quick thinking, for now he would be able to save his behind.

"You have been most helpful," Plague said, putting away his weapon. He quickly moved towards the nearest Sol Tekkaman unit and knocked the man inside unconscious. Then, Bezel grabbed him tightly.

"I will take him with me as insurance, in case you're lying. But I will free him when I get there."

"_No, wait!" _Dodge's voice yelled, but he was too late. Plague had already taken towards the sky.

* * *

"Who are you?" Shinjo asked in disbelief as he saw a tall, old green man with small antennae on his head appear before him. Without wasting time with greetings, Dende quickly placed his hands in front of Shinjo, who noticed a strange yellowish aura ripple from the green man's hands onto his own body. He looked at his body in amazement; his wounds began to heal at incredible rates. Before long, he felt perfect.

"I am Dende, Guardian of the Earth, and I've healed you," the old Namek replied desperately. "A powerful Tekkaman is headed towards your Command Center. You must protect it. Go now!"

"Hey, wait!" Shinjo called, but Dende had already faded away from sight.

* * *

The waters of the Pacific Ocean screamed under her as she continued to head for Japan. Saber was behind her, trying to catch up, but she stayed ahead of him by three hundred feet. Diverting her eyes slightly, she observed that Spear and Shuriken were on his tail. Soon, the mainland of Japan approached.

Blood received the shock of her life when she spun her head around to look forwards again. There in the distance was a person floating in the air at her low altitude – a person she thought she had finished…

"KENSHIN?" she blurted, completely stunned. There in the distance, the boy watched his enemy approach, and he unsheathed Akoutari and held it diagonally-downwards away from his right side. Blood slowed down, and she got a clearer view of the warrior. He stood upright with the wind blowing against his white, stainless gi. His fighting uniform was sleeveless, and his muscles were ripped. The right side of his body was angled forty-five degrees away from her, but his face looked straight in her direction. He simply raised Akoutari with his right hand and pointed it directly at her, giving her the look of the Hitokiri.

Immediately, he exploded with chi; his muscles tightened and his facial features slightly changed as he again underwent his magnificent transformation. His eyes turned from violet to sea green and finally to a piercing yellow, and his hair adopted a fiery orange-yellow shade. The flames of the Super Saiya-jin shrouded his body, and even a tiny amount of electricity crackled about him. Kenshin gave her a wicked smile before charging her. Blood charged furiously, and their weapons clashed in the air. Alena started to burn with her Super Saiya-jin aura as well, and their auras thundered as they collided. Kenshin pushed hard and knocked her backwards, and the two hovered in the air, glaring at each other. In Kenshin's right hand lay Akoutari. Blood grasped her jagged lance in her right hand and wielded Kotukari in her left hand.

"I guess I'm not important anymore, Blood. You have just found another opponent," chuckled Saber out loud. The Tekkaman had stopped in mid-air, eagerly observing the proceedings taking place before him. Spear and Shuriken caught up with him, and they released their grips on the Saiya-jin boys, expecting them to crash into the ground below. However, the two smiled and remained hovered in the air.

"Goku! Vegita!" Kenshin yelled, vigor surging through him. '_YES! They got out by themselves!" _

"What!" Blood said as she turned around, noticing the two Saiya-jin young men hovering in the air close by. Goku and Vegita lowered themselves to the ground, and everybody else followed suit. Saber, Spear, and Shuriken landed on the top of a very small cliff behind Blood. Kenshin and Blood landed on the ground, spaced thirty feet from each other, and Goku and Vegita stood a hundred feet away to the side.

"Why did you bring them here?" Blood asked, turning towards Spear.

"To watch the fight, but I guess the contenders have changed," came the response. They were all distracted as something approached in the distance. The Blue Earth soon arrived, and out of its hatch burst Blade, Rapier, and Saki. The three lowered next to Goku and Vegita, and Noal landed the ship nearby.

"S… Saki?" Vegita stammered, ogling at her. His heart raced, for he was reminded once again of how good she looked. Yet, he scowled upon seeing the burns on her body and the marks on her pretty face.

"Vegita?" she replied, surprised to see him again. "Where had you been all this time?"

"Kinda sitting around, you know," he said nervously, scratching his head. '_Sitting around? That was really stupid, Vegita. What a way to impress her! Yep, tell her you did nothing! But damn, she's hot.' _

"Hmph," she replied, focusing on Blood, who she remembered had saved Scimitar before. She then looked over to the small cliff nearby, recognizing Spear and Saber but not the female next to them.

"I remember you," she called, pointing to Kengo and Shinya, who turned to her and chuckled.

"Yes, don't you remember I beat the lights out of you?" Saber gloated. Vegita shot him a glare.

"Kenshin!" Rapier called as he stood in a stance. Blood immediately recognized it – it resembled the first stance of Gatotsu, the attack he'd used against her at his house. However, this time, Kenshin's left hand, which held the hilt, was raised higher. Akoutari's blade was turned upside down and pointed lower.

"What are you?" Blood seethed, still unable to believe he was alive. Was he an apparition?

"A new war has begun, Alena," Kenshin whispered, his eyes glowing with rage. "My war."

Images of the deceased flooded his mind, and his anger increased exponentially.

Using a freakish whisper, he declared, "Gatotsu, second stance…"

With that, he charged her with breakneck speed. Blood evaded to her right, and she swung out Kotukari towards his back. He then whirled around counter-clockwise and forcefully blocked her strike.

"You had done that before – evade it and try to strike my back. I knew you'd repeat the same."

"You think you're so smart," she shot back. "As if you're going to win. I will kill you again, Kenshin. I will do what it takes to prove myself to the Radam nation. You'll lose again, just like always."

"Don't be overconfident," he stood up straight, pointing his sword at her, "or else you'll die."

"This will be our last fight, Kenshin…"

"Wrong, Alena," he replied, his aura exploding around him once again. "It will be yours."

Kenshin attempted a direct stab, but she spun in the air and blocked with Kotukari. On the latter portion of her spin, she swung out her lance, but Kenshin dipped down and sliced her legs in the same spots he had done before. Alena cursed as she staggered back; a trickle of her blood seeped out of the wound.

"You rat!" she yelled, lunging at him. This time, she swung both of her weapons down with her full force, but he jumped over them and slashed both to the ground with a strong downward strike. The force of his move knocked the upper part of Alena's body towards him, and Kenshin kicked her hard in the face. Alena flew back and slammed into the wall of the cliff on which Spear, Saber, and Shuriken had been standing. Kenshin stuck his palm out, and with a roar, he fired a massive energy blast at the Tekkaman. Yet, Blood jumped into the air, dodging it in time, but the blast smashed and destroyed the cliff behind her.

"You messed up our viewpoint," Spear complained, annoyed. "And you almost hit us with it. I still remember how you'd sliced off one of my shoulders. Now I am going to punish you for it, Kenshin."

Blood watched as Spear flew by her and went directly for the boy. Kenshin changed his focus to him, and he stuck out his palm, ready to deliver a fatal attack. It turned out that he didn't need to at all. Blade immediately appeared in Spear's path and brandished his lance at his older brother, who growled.

"So, the turncoat has come to fight me," Spear said, gripping his spear tightly.

"Kengo-niisan, snap out of it," Blade pleaded. "Don't force me to kill you like Scimitar."

"So, you were the one to do it," Spear muttered. "You're so willing to kill your own brother?"

"No, but aren't you, Kengo?" Blade retorted, and he struck Spear with his weapon. The two began their battle, and Kenshin and Blood resumed their own. Alena crouched into a stance, and so did he.

The two burst for each other, clashing their weapons together repeatedly and menacingly. Alena jabbed her lance forward with her right hand and swung Kotukari with her left. Kenshin used his speed and skill to first knock down her lance before blocking her sword strike. He wondered if she was fighting her best; using two weapons would only serve to restrict her left hand from using energy attacks. Kenshin continued his onslaught.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blade and Spear continued to clash their weapons as they attempted to strike each other. Spear thrust his weapon forward, trying to stab his younger brother through the neck, but Blade twirled his lance, knocking his enemy's weapon out of the way. With a quick stroke, Blade swung his lance downwards and created a gash through Spear's chest plate. A small amount of blood proceeded to trickle out, and Spear breathed with relief in knowing that it was only a superficial wound. He then turned his eyes upward, but Blade had disappeared from his vision. He quickly turned around, blocking Blade's lance just in time, for it had almost impaled him through the back. With a powerful punch with his right hand, Blade nailed Spear in the face, causing Kengo to crash into the ground below.

"Now you're done, brother," Blade whispered as he pointed his lance downwards at Spear, lying on the ground below. Takaya charged downwards for the kill but suddenly stopped as he saw four small weapons whiz by his face. Turning his head, he saw Shuriken standing close-by with her arm raised; it was evident that she had just released several ninja stars.

"I won't allow you to hurt Kengo," she replied, her voice threatening. Soon, Shuriken groaned as she was knocked forward from a backside attack; turning around, she learned the identity of the person who had blasted her from behind. "That was a dirty trick you pulled, attacking me while I wasn't looking."

"Isn't that what you did?" Saki smirked and scowled at Mieko. Her hand still outstretched, she released another blast at Shuriken, who dodged it by shifting to her right. Mieko growled at her new opponent, and she used her Radam energy to generate a kodachi fitting for her Tekkaman build.

"Now you're attacking me with a weapon even when I don't have one?" Saki smirked, collecting her fingers into a fist. "I'm still going to wipe the floor with your face."

'_Woah, this girl is pretty tough,'_ Vegita thought, staring at her. '_She talks a lot of trash too, just as when we first met… oh, that was a beautiful moment. She's just like me… there is a god after all.'_

Shuriken soon became absorbed in her battle with Saki. The human girl continually fired small chi attacks at Mieko, preventing the ninja Tekkaman from approaching her closely. Shuriken tried to fire several ninja darts at her, but Saki managed to counter by knocking them away with shots of chi. The two women smirked at each other, trying to get the upper hand. Shuriken floated high above Saki's head and came down, pointing her kodachi at her skull. When Saki fired a blast upwards, Shuriken evaded it and continued her attack. Saki smirked and quickly shot herself up in the air. When the two became even, the human girl delivered a strong spinning kick to her enemy.

"Argh!" Mieko grunted as the kick plowed straight into her armored gut.

"Damn!" Saki moaned in pain as she felt Mieko's kodachi chisel a mild gash on her leg.

The two females hovered in the air, glaring at each other and waiting for the other to strike.


	52. Rays of Death

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part IV: The Justice Saga**_)

**Chapter 52 - Rays of Death**

'_Who the hell is coming here?'_ Shinjo wondered, warily waiting by the mountainside. He looked into the communicator and saw Aki's face. She definitely looked worried, but she had to stay composed.

"Aki, I think you should get out of there as quickly as you can," he said. "Evacuate the base."

"If we do, we'll just be exposed outside," Aki replied, stressed. "We're better protected inside."

"I'll stay out here then. If I can distract this Tekkaman until the others arrive, that's enough."

"But isn't a powerful one coming?" she asked, concerned. "What if it's stronger than the others?"

"Aki, I faced Tekkaman Blood," he replied, his eyes narrowing as he felt a fighting aura approach rapidly. '_Usually Tekkamen don't have fighting auras, but this one does. That means that this one has chi control, but it doesn't feel like Alena's chi at all. Who the hell could this be?'_

"Like I said," Shinjo continued, but Aki had already noticed his distracted look, "I'll be fine."

"Shinjo, why are you doing this?" Aki said. "How're you so sure when you haven't faced it yet?"

"I will survive," he said determinedly, "because I won't leave you behind to mourn my death."

"Shinjo…" Aki trailed, her throat tight. For some reason, she was feeling deathly worried about him, and her chi was feeling very uneasy. She was about to say something, but Shinjo got distracted again.

"It's here, Aki," he whispered. As the object came closer towards the mountain, Shinjo noticed its purplish armor and the black cape that flowed behind it. The Tekkaman was holding a robot like machine in his hand, and Plague threw the Unit to the ground below him as he faced Shinjo, hovering in the air.

"This mountain is the Space Knights' hidden base," Plague said. "Is my deduction accurate?"

"Hardly," Shinjo replied, his face absolutely serious.

"Then tell me where it is. Or I'll pick you apart until you squeal it out, you… you Saiya-jin?"

"Hm?" Shinjo asked himself, following the Tekkaman's red eyes, which were looking at the tail wrapped around his own waist. He quickly looked back up at him, and he heard him growl like an animal.

"I thought all of them have been killed!" Plague boomed. "But obviously you still remain. Alena destroyed all but you, but I guess I will have the pleasure of killing the last of the Saiya-jin people myself!"

"Last?" asked Shinjo, amused. "You don't even know what the hell you're talking about."

"Insulting me like that was a rash move on your part," Plague threatened. "Explain yourself."

"You think we're all dead? Kenshin and Alena are alive… and fighting far away from here."

"WHAT!" Plague barked. '_She should have bled to death soon after I left for Earth!'_

"So guess what?" Shinjo started, positioning himself in a stance, "We ain't dead yet."

"SAIYA-JIN!" Plague roared as he took out his weapon, which changed from a rod to a battle-axe. Bezel charged at Shinjo, who flared with white aura and lunged at the Tekkaman. Plague took a calculated swing, but Shinjo dodged it. The man staggered back several feet, for the axe had nicked him on the leg. Shinjo appeared behind Bezel, but Plague spun and back-fisted him hard in the face. Shinjo backed up.

'_Bastard,'_ he thought, feeling his blood trickle. '_I'll have to fight my hardest against him.' _

'_Shinjo…'_ Aki prayed in the Mission Room, watching the battle on the view screen.

* * *

"Ryu Tsui Sen!" Kenshin yelled as he swung Akoutari sharply downwards towards Blood's left collarbone. Alena blocked with Kotukari and swiped her lance across Kenshin's abdominal region.

'_It's only a superficial wound,'_ he thought as he grabbed his wound. '_But it burns like hell.'_

"That's what you deserve for using stupid moves on me," Alena chuckled. "It was using them that nearly got you killed last time. And it was using stupid moves that certainly got your father killed as well!"

"Otosan," Kenshin whispered as the memory played back in his head. '_I was so useless in that battle; I merely watched my father helplessly die. If only I did something to save him… It's my fault…' _

His thoughts were interrupted as Blood charged him again. This time, she threw her lance directly at him. Kenshin knocked it away with his sword, but that left him open to her next strike. Alena switched Kotukari to her right hand and swung it with all her strength, hoping to cut him open. However, he used his free left hand to fire a potent energy blast directly into her face. He breathed a sigh of relief as Alena got knocked backwards in the air; she retreated for two hundred feet before she could shake off his beam.

When the vision cleared in front of her, Kenshin was nowhere to be seen. Immediately, she spun around, blocking his vicious strike with Kotukari. The two struggled, trying to press their blades against each other, and the edges of Kotukari and Akoutari sparked. Kenshin soon realized that he had both of his hands gripped to the hilt of his sword, but Blood had been clutching her sword only with her right hand.

'_Damn!'_ he thought quickly to himself. '_Her left hand is free…'_

"NOVA ATTACK!" Blood yelled as the powerful blast sprung from her hand and smashed into his chest. The boy let out cry as the energy ball forced him to crash violently into the ground below. The attack exploded upon his impact with the dirt, thus sending a barrage of rocks and other debris spewing into their air. Goku and Vegita could hear their cousin's cries, but they could only wait until the dust settled.

"KENSHIN!" Rapier cried out. When the light faded away, only a massive pile of rocks and other debris filled the crater caused by the attack. There was no sign of him, and she felt her stomach sink again.

'_Not again… please don't let this have happened…'_ she prayed before angrily turning towards Blood. "Are you happy now, you beast? Trying to kill your own cousin? Your own flesh and blood?"

"Don't irritate me, Tekkaman Rapier," Blood snapped back. "I rather like the idea of having female Tekkamen around. It would be a shame if you were removed from that miniscule population."

"Alena!" Vegita barked as he began to power up, feeling the familiar aura of a Super Saiya-jin flaring around his own body. "What you have done is unforgivable. I won't let you go unpunished!"

"Brother," Alena chuckled, ignoring her lance lying on the ground below as she tightened her grip on Kotukari. "I'd never think I would fight you like this, especially since we are family…"

"Family?" he yelled back. "You killed our mother, you bitch! You don't have any fucking family anymore! And after this fight, you're not going to have a fucking life either!"

"Come then," she smirked, watching him furiously approach.

* * *

'_So amusing, these people, really…'_ Saber thought as he watched the three simultaneous battles. '_Look at my sister, Miyuki, standing so innocently there with Goku. And over there are my two brothers hacking at each other. I really don't know who will win that one. Shuriken with this human girl is also questionable, but I think Mieko will pull through at the end. I really do want to fight, but if I get involved, I might miss something grand. It's best if I just stand and let them entertain me with their combat.'_

Saber then focused on his brothers, who fought each other with vicious energy. Both had inflicted cuts on the other's armor, and they battled equally. The one who depleted his stamina first would lose.

'_You and Saber made me turn against this planet; you made me murder people,'_ Blade thought, swiping at Spear's legs. But Kengo whirled his lance in the opposite direction and smashed it against his brother's, effectively blocking it. Both continued to pant under their armor. Kengo hurled his spear like a javelin, but Blade avoided it in time. Using a small energy-whip, Kengo retrieved his spear and grasped it.

"One would never think that brothers would fight each other so viciously," Spear breathed hard.

"One would never think that you would betray our people like you did," Blade shot back, and he took the opportunity to charge forward. Spear readied himself, and the two resumed. It was a matched fight – strike after strike, parry after parry, evasion after evasion. The Aiba brothers battled with ferocity.

* * *

"You stupid monkey," Plague grunted as he took another hack at Shinjo. The Saiya-jin had begun to get on his nerves, for he was actually making the Radam work. Shinjo easily dodged Bezel's attack and appeared behind him. With a grunt, Shinjo kicked the warrior in his backside, and Plague lurched forward.

"You're really annoying me," Plague said, turning around. The Radam's backside was facing the mountain, seventy feet below. Slightly above in the air was Shinjo, who smirked knowing that he was doing all that he expected of himself – just buying time. Yet, he gulped as Plague disappeared from view.

'_He's got to be behind me,'_ Shinjo thought as he spun, quickly dodging to his side as the battle-axe whiffed by his left. '_Damn shit, that was close! I would've been gone! That weapon of his is giving him too much of an advantage. I have to figure out a way to get rid of it. Yes, that's it; that's what I'll—'_

Before he could complete his thought, Bezel appeared in front of him and smashed his armored fist into Shinjo's other cheek, cracking it. The man howled in pain as blood flew out, and Plague cocked his arm for a lethal swing. He swung, and the axe's head approached the man's chest closer and closer…

'_Now!'_ Shinjo thought, quickly forming the extra chi he'd been gathering into a kien-zan. With a flick of the wrist, the razor sharp energy disk cut through the pole of the axe, severing off its deadly head.

"How'd you like that, you stupid ass?" Shinjo chuckled, seeing the head fall away harmlessly.

"You've annoyed me enough!" Plague replied gravely. "Now let me show you a real weapon."

"What?" Shinjo asked, only to soon find out. Bezel opened his armored palm and fired a potent chi blast at him, speedily knocking him backwards and downwards. The man, as well as he energy blast that directed him, painfully crashed into the side of the mountain. A huge explosion resulted in which rocks and debris were sprayed into the air. Shinjo screamed as the blast burned him; it was all too familiar a feeling. He soon fell towards the base of the mountain and was knocked senseless by the falling stones.

"You shouldn't have called me a stupid ass, stupid ass," Bezel snorted. '_What a way to die…' _

As Plague looked back towards the side of the mountain, his eyes widened with discovery. The blast had blown away the rocks covering a metal wall, exposing it clearly. Bezel began to fire more blasts.

* * *

"Shinjo," Aki cried as she witnessed the explosion detonate around her brother. The base shook violently, and she fell to her knees. The view screen buzzed with static, and even the lights around the room faded in and out. Space Knight personnel quickly evacuated the room, fearful for their lives. They had been survivors of the last Tekkaman attack, and they didn't want to be anywhere nearby this time.

"Brother…" she whispered as she tried to stand up. "I know you're alive… you have to be…"

* * *

"Holy Jesus!" Balzac gasped as he rolled out of bed upon feeling the vibrations. He tried to stand on his feet, but the floor continued to rumble. '_What the hell? Is there an earthquake going on here?'_

Suddenly the door opened, and a security guard screamed at Balzac with fear.

"Get the hell out of here!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, terrified.

"What's going on?" Balzac pressed, still in a mournful state over the death of his loved ones.

"The base is under attack by another Tekkaman," the man replied, his breathing heavy and his heart racing. "You're free; just get the heck out of this place or else you'll get killed. See you, Balzac!"

Stepping out of the room, Balzac could see him running down the hall, screaming his head off.

'_I've got to get out of here,'_ he thought, remembering the last time this had happened.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Vegita yelled, delivering a strong kick to the back of her head. Alena somersaulted forward due to the impact and tried to shake off the dizziness that ensued. Vegita pursued her again, and this time he tried to strike her from the top. Raising his clamped fists together high in the air, he planned to smash them down on her facemask. Alena looked up, witnessing the fury that flared in her brother's eyes.

Alena thrust Kotukari upwards, preventing him from carrying out his attack, and she managed to graze his forearm in the process. Vegita didn't let up, however. He reappeared at her side, landing a strong kick to her left ribs. Blood flew rightwards due to it, but she soon regained her stance and her balance.

"Alena, how could you forget us? How could you forget our father's cruel death?" Vegita demanded, his voice scraping. "How could you go on to kill our mother, the woman who loved us?"

"O…Otosan… Okaasan," Alena said, then firmed her jaw. "They deserved it, those Saiya-jin."

"Imbecile!" Vegita said, charging her again. Before this Radam conflict, he had easily been stronger than her. He used to train with her often, but he would always win. Yet, he noticed the golden aura about her, realizing she had reached his level of strength. The two crashed into one other; Vegita had smashed his fist in her stomach, but she had smashed her knee in the area where no man should ever be hit.

"SHIT!" Vegita howled as he bent over in pain. He felt so stupid; he should have seen it coming, especially after he had been gaining the upper hand. Taking advantage, Alena smashed her fist into his face. His body twisted to the side at the strength of her blow, and she continued to sock him in his ribs.

"You bitch!" cried Vegita as he writhed in pain, backing away from her. "That was so low!"

"Don't blame it all on that particular one," Alena replied, her voice purring. "At full strength, you may be stronger than me, but now, you're nothing. You're going to lose by our trademark technique."

"Oh… fucking… shit," Vegita said, realizing at once what she was going to do. He weakly raised his hand, gathered some energy, and fired. But Alena dodged it effortlessly and stuck her own palm out…

"BIG BANG… ATTACK!" Alena yelled as it erupted from her palm and sped for him. Vegita cursed and mustered his strength to counter, but his retaliatory blast was too puny. The Big Bang absorbed it and slammed into him. Vegita shrieked in agony and felt himself being plowed into the ground, causing another crater. He lay in the middle of it, badly injured and unmoving. Alena nodded with satisfaction.

"Now, I will show you why the Radam will always be better than the Saiya-jin!" Blood called, gripping her sword. Firing her thrusters, she blasted herself towards him, ready to create another casualty.

She didn't even get within fifty feet of him before she felt a strong kick land hard in her exposed midsection. Alena suddenly stopped her attack as she whirled to her left, and she gasped upon recognizing the identity of her attacker. There he stood, in his damaged clothes, ready to do battle. The look on his face was one of determination, yet there was a glint of hope written in his eyes. He had come for her.

"Son Goku!" she said, frowning underneath her visor. "I didn't expect such a move from you."

"He's your own brother," Goku replied as he relaxed his stance. "He was defenseless."

"You shouldn't have interfered. You owe me for saving you back there," she replied grimly.

"Yes, and I'll return the favor by saving you from Radam," he said. "They've only kept you as a slave, Alena. Look inside of you, and you'll find your real self. Bring it out, and remove their influence!"

"Don't preach to me, Goku," she said, hesitating a bit. "But I don't know if I want to fight you."

"If you keep this up, then the battle between us will be inevitable, my love," he nodded sternly.

"I have to kill the Saiya-jin," she replied, her voice starting to quiver. "I have to prove myself."

"Prove yourself to who?" Goku shot back. "You should prove yourself to those who care."

"People who care?" Alena replied sharply. "I will prove myself to Bezel-sama and Radam, and I'll show them how grand an Empress I can be! If you truly love me, Goku, then don't stand in my way!"

"I _do_ truly love you, Alena, and standing in your way _is _my way of showing my feelings."

"Then, my… love… I have no other choice but to do this," Blood sneered, crouching into a stance. Goku stood calmly, refusing to adopt one. Alena noticed this and hesitated before rushing in for an attack.

* * *

"Oh, Kami…" Aki whispered as Plague tore through eight layers of reinforced steel and created a hole opening to the Mission Room. He landed hard on the floor and looked at her trembling form. Aki tried to back away into the corridor behind her, but she found that she could hardly move due to the fear.

"I remember you," Plague said, emitting a soft chuckle. "You're Kisaragi Aki, that young lady that restored humanity back into Tekkaman Blade. Saber told me about your special ability to do that, and I find it rather odd that a human has that sort of ability. Tell me, do you have any special type of ancestry?"

"No, I don't even know what you could mean by special," she replied, her voice quivering. '_So this is what Chief Freeman must have felt like – being trapped in a room with a bloodthirsty Tekkaman…'_

"Liar," Bezel chuckled, stepping towards her and generating a weapon that looked identical to Blade's. "It won't matter, since I will kill you shortly. I just thought it would be fitting that you would die by his weapon. Just imagine how devastated he'd feel knowing you were murdered while he was away."

"Get away from me!" Aki yelled firmly, backing into the hallway until she reached solid wall. To her left and right, the passage extended for many meters. Plague stepped closer, pointing the lance at her.

"Before you die, I'll let you know that I'm Bezel, the same being you saw when you converted Blade back to your side. Now, rest in hell!" he spat before thrusting his lance at her. Aki closed her eyes in terror, and Bezel heard the stomach-churning sound of his lance tearing through human bones and flesh.

* * *

Blade and Spear circled each other. Both had been fighting for a long time, and it was clear that their match was coming to a draw, for they were showing signs of apparent weariness. Spear snorted.

'_This has been going on forever,'_ Spear thought. '_We'll both reach a stalemate at this rate!'_

'_This has dragged on for too long,'_ Blade muttered in his mind. '_Time to end this now.'_

"VOL-TEKKER!" they yelled in unison as they simultaneously revealed their blaster cannons and fired the crystalline energy towards each other at point-blank range. All the warriors that had been fighting paused their battles in order to witness the showdown – Goku and Alena halted, as did Shuriken and Saki.

'_This is it,'_ Goku thought. '_The first person that gives out will be completely destroyed.'_

"TAKAYA!" Spear yelled as he struggled to maintain the volley from his shoulder cannons. Kenshin had severed one of them, but he had grown it back in a healing spore pod on the Orbital Ring.

The two Tekkamen stood at most eighty feet apart and could not even see the other's face due to the energy. As Spear continued his attack, he remembered his adolescent days; they had been the most fun for him. He continued to remember the moments with his family – with mother, father, Takaya, Shinya, and Miyuki. His past had come back to haunt him now, but that didn't stop him from fighting at his best.

"KENGO!" Blade yelled, also struggling. He winced as the memories of his childhood also entered his mind. Their mother had died when he was young, so he didn't remember much of her. Yet, he felt a strange feeling pass through him, for the result of this contest would decide which of Aiba Kouza's children would die first. Blade remembered that his father instructed him of his importance, and there was no way he was going to fail his friends and the Space Knights. Then, Kengo's beam began to weaken…

"NOW!" Blade boomed. With a roar, he released a massive surge of energy towards Spear. All watched silently as the green crystalline beam overpowered Spear's orange one and smashed into him. The elder of the brothers shrieked in agony, only to see his younger brother hurl an item at him with great force.

In an instant, the lance of Tekkaman Blade tore through him, straight through his abdomen and out his backside. Kengo's mouth hung open with shock, and blood began to trickle out. The last of Blade's crystalline beam burned him before fading, and the Radam crashed to the ground, unable to move anymore.

"Kengo," Takaya whispered, and everyone else fell silent. Blade lowered softly to the dirt and knelt besides his fallen brother. Tekkaman Spear had finally been defeated, and Saber felt the anger well up inside of him. Seconds later, Kengo's armor faded away, only to reveal his human body lying weakly on the ground. Miyuki gasped upon seeing the large hole torn into his abdomen, and she too knelt by him.

"KENGO!" Shuriken shrieked as she flew down by his side and de-transformed. Blade knelt on the opposite side, and Mieko viciously glared at the man who had killed her lover. Takaya watched as Mieko desperately squeezed Kengo's hand, and the woman smiled sadly and desperately.

"Takaya," Kengo gasped, struggling to breathe as he said his departing words. "I am finally free –free from the bondage from which Mieko and Shinya still suffer. I am human again, Miyuki."

"Oniisan," Miyuki cried as she watched over her dying brother. A solitary tear dropped from her cheek and splashed itself on his forehead. The young man looked upwards at his sister and smiled.

"Miyuki," he whispered, coughing. "Be strong, my sister. I will always love you…"

"Kengo!" Mieko whispered, her throat tight. "You can't leave me like this…"

"My dear Mieko," Kengo whispered, smiling at her. "You have a long life ahead of you. You have someone to take care of. Take care of that person for me, and give that person my love."

"Yes, I will. I promise, Kengo," she said tearfully. She quickly brought her face down towards his and softly planted her lips onto his. Takaya and Miyuki watched them shared their final kiss – a kiss signifying their final separation. Mieko soon slowly raised her teary-eyed face away from a sad Kengo.

"Brother," he struggled to raise his left arm. Blade opened his mouth, seeing Spear's orange Tek-crystal lying in his hand. "Take my crystal. Merge it with your own, and it will amplify your powers. You will be stronger, Takaya. You'll be strong enough to beat the Radam and save Shinya from them as well."

"Kengo… I'm so sorry I hurt you…" Blade whispered, his tears welling as he accepted the item.

"Brother…" Miyuki whispered, squeezing Kengo's hand.

"Everybody, I am so sorry… for the wrongs I have done… and the crimes… I had committed as Spear… I love you all," he whispered. Seconds later, his eyes slowly closed, and he uttered his final word.

"Good bye…" he whispered before his soul departed from its physical container.

Mieko gasped, for she could not utter a word due to the lump in her throat. The young woman broke down completely right there in front of the fallen man's body, weeping heavily. She could not believe that he had left her already. There was only one person to blame for this – Tekkaman Blade.

'_I will never forgive you, Takaya. You took him away,'_ she screamed in her mind as her head began to throb. Unable to control her grief any longer, Mieko soon collapsed unconscious on the ground. Miyuki, still crying, knelt by Mieko's side, taking care of her. Takaya continued to weep as well, unable to fight any more, and the remaining Aiba family member watched from a distance, lost in his thoughts.

'… _I cannot believe my brother has been killed… my dear brother, Kengo… I must report this to Lord Omega at once,'_ Saber thought before he suddenly blasted upwards towards space. Everybody had turned to see where he had gone, but nobody attempted to follow. They all turned back around in order to gaze at Kengo's fallen body, lying magnificently in the light of the sun – as a fallen warrior's should.


	53. Rays of Justice

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part IV: The Justice Saga**_)

**Chapter 53 - Rays of Justice**

Aki closed her eyes in terror, and Bezel heard the stomach-churning sound of his lance tearing through human bones and flesh…

'_What!'_ Aki thought as she felt herself crash to the ground. Opening her eyes, she gasped at the sight – Balzac was there, crouching over her, and she witnessed the look of excruciating pain on his face.

"Aki…" he managed to gasp. Bezel's lance had burrowed itself deeply into his chest's left side.

'_He pushed me out of the way…'_ realized Aki, stunned. '_He sacrificed himself to save me…'_

"Well…" Plague said, pulling out his lance. Balzac's blood gushed out, and the man collapsed.

"Get out of here… Aki… save yourself…" Balzac gasped, struggling for air.

"Balzac…" her lips trembled as she crouched to his side. "Why did you?"

Plague only stood silently and simply observed the scene before him.

"I've been selfish… my whole life…" he said. "This… is repentance… for all my misdeeds…"

Aki began to breathe heavily as she listened to the man lying before her.

"I will soon… be gone from this world…" Balzac continued, and he managed to form a soft smile through the agony he was feeling in his body. "Saving you… was the only thing… I could do… Aki…"

"Balzac… you will be okay…" Aki begged, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"We both know… that I won't…" he choked. "Please accept… my apology for what I've done…"

"Of course… I accept…" she said tearfully. Upon hearing those words, Balzac closed his eyes.

"Balzac…" Aki whispered, but he had already breathed his last. Aki brought her face down and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead, praying that he would find solace in death. She lowered him down.

'_Such feelings of compassion… such motions of selflessness,'_ Bezel thought sadly to himself, frozen by what he had just seen. '_I have not seen such things in over a thousand years. Before the Saiya-jin had attacked, life used to have sympathy. Life used to have compassion. Life used to have love. There was love within the family. There was love between friends. Although we were a warring race, we were much like humans – we had feelings and emotions. We had friendships; we had camaraderie. The war with the Saiya-jins had taken all that away from us, the Radam people. It only left us with bitterness and anger. It only left us with hate and a spirit of vengeance. The Saiya-jin had destroyed us physically, and they had crushed us mentally. The light that had occupied our lives turned into a perpetual, empty blackness that drove us mad for revenge. It drove me mad…' _

'_It has been so long since I had seen such a thing…'_ Bezel trailed off in his mind, but he soon snapped back to attention and focused his vision on Aki. "You, my young lady, are coming with me."

Aki didn't even utter a sound when Plague reached and grabbed her arm. Dragging her towards him, he put his arm around her waist and flew upwards through the hole from which he had entered.

* * *

"Another Tekkaman has left us," Blood said grimly, turning towards Blade. Before Goku realized what she was up to, Alena burst towards Takaya. Blade looked up and stood, trying to defend himself, but he couldn't do it in time. She slammed hard into his chest and shoved him into the side of the cliff nearby.

"With my desire to become Empress, I must punish those who harm my people," Alena said with anger, jumping back several meters. '_By allowing him to kill Spear, I've failed once again… I've failed!' _

Blade slowly climbed out of the rubble and collapsed to the ground. He had been exhausted from his battle with Kengo, thus leaving him with almost no energy to defend himself when Alena had attacked. He looked up to see Blood step towards him, but soon the back of somebody's leg blocked his line of sight.

"Get out of the way, Goku!" Alena barked, witnessing him step between Takaya and her.

"I will not allow you to attack the wounded," Goku replied firmly, refusing to budge.

"I have failed, Goku," she replied. "I have failed to protect my people… the Radam people…"

"Alena," came the soft reply.

"It's all because of you!" she said, her voice angry as she pointed at him. "You made me fail!"

"Oh?" the young man raised his eyebrow.

"My feelings for you made me soft. They made me save you… and let Spear die. You're the cause of this, Goku! I'll make up for it… by taking your life… and ridding you from my mind forever!"

"You won't be able to," he narrowed his eyes, hurt by her words.

"Wrong!" she grated, viciously charging at him.

'_Her chi is too high for me to block,' _Goku thought desperately. '_Will I be able to defend?'_

Before he could react, she smashed into his body. Goku writhed in pain as she back-fisted him in his chest, making him sail behind her. He tried to stop and fire a blast, but she approached speedily. Alena hit the weak bolt head on, dispersing it into nothingness. Goku tried to escape, but she socked him hard in the stomach. He cried out, for she had almost zeroed his power, and she wrapped her arm around his back.

"My love…" she whispered, keeping a strong grip on him. "…Good-bye."

Blood raised Kotukari and turned it vertically downwards towards his back. She brought it down for the fatal thrust, and Goku prepared for the worst. However, it never came – she had suddenly stopped.

"I… can't do it…" she whispered. Seconds later, a strong blast hit her own back. Alena painfully released her grip, allowing Goku to plummet and crash to the earth below. Turning to her side, she noticed Vegita with his arm raised as he struggled to climb out of the crater that had recently entrapped him.

"Vegita!" she yelled, thinking about releasing another energy blast at him. However, she saw her brother only weakly crawl towards Goku's side and collapse. She looked down at the two men in scorn.

"What, brother?" she sneered. "Are you trying to get me back for the time I hit you in the—"

"Vegita didn't hit you with that attack," a voice called out in an insulting tone. "I did."

"You?" Blood gasped as she spun, looking at the boy as he stood outside of the rubble that had buried him. She could see that his gi was torn and that he had several burns. However, she was too far to see the determination and resilience that flared in his eyes as he crouched in a stance and gripped Akoutari.

'_What is he?'_ she whispered, and the golden aura exploded around the boy once again as well as on his sword. Blood gripped Kotukari tightly, and she let another wave of yellow aura envelope her form.

"Kenshin…" Goku whispered, soon noticing Rapier approach Vegita and him.

"He's come back," Miyuki whispered to them. "I knew he would."

"That kid _is_ strong," Vegita sighed weakly as he lay exhausted and hurting on the ground.

"You never die!" Alena growled, lowering herself to the dirt sixty meters away.

"No, I don't," returned Kenshin, turning his body side-ways towards her. "But _you _will today."

He twisted the upper portion of his body counterclockwise by forty-five degrees and sheathed his sword, keeping his right palm open just over its hilt. He extended his left leg backwards and bent his right leg forwards. Finally, he turned his head towards her, glaring at her with the piercing eyes of a Hitokiri.

* * *

Aki remained terrified as Bezel carried her outside of the complex. She looked downwards at the ground twenty meters below, covered with grass and trees. Plague flew and hovered over a grass patch.

"You escaped death from my weapon… So I will leave your demise to another agent – gravity."

With those words, Bezel released his grip on the young woman and watched her free-fall.

* * *

"Battou-jutsu," Goku whispered, immediately recognizing the stance. "But no, it's not just that."

"He's going to use it," Miyuki whispered, her voice now nervous. "Sokushi Zanzou."

"Huh?" Vegita asked. "What's that?"

"A technique that allows its user to strike a thousand times with one swing," Miyuki said, briefly describing it as best she could. The two boys' eyes grew wide upon learning of such a deadly technique.

"He's really going to finish her…" Goku whispered, preparing for the worst. Alena too sensed it.

"I cannot kill anymore!" Alena suddenly blurted. Kenshin scowled, cocking his head to the side.

"No, I refuse to kill! I refuse to fight!" Blood started to yell, clutching her head and breaking out of her stance. Kenshin remained steady as she screamed. "I will not kill him! I won't betray our planet!"

"W… What?" Vegita asked as he watched his sister flip out.

"Alena," Goku whispered. "The real Alena is trying to come out. She's trying to break through!"

"_You will kill Kenshin…_ NO, I WON'T!" Blood screamed at herself. "_You are Radam_ … NO! I'm human! I'm Saiya-jin! _You must kill all Saiya-jin_… I won't kill my family! I won't! Kenshin, help!"

'_Is this the real Alena coming through?'_ the boy wondered. '_Or is she just trying to distract me?' _

"I won't kill! _Yes you will, Alena… you will always kill… and they'll always die by your hands…_ _they will die… Alena…'_ Blood shrieked, but she soon fell silent, only to lower her hands and chuckle.

"As always, the Radam side has won again," Blood said, pointing her sword at him. "Come, kid."

The boy glowered again before crouching back into his Battou-jutsu stance, ready to strike.

"Tekkaman Blood, for all the chaos you caused, I will… annihilate you," Kenshin grated, and with explosive chi, he shot himself towards her. Blood growled and charged at him while gripping her sword tightly. Her cousin let out a battle cry, and a thick blue aura pulsed onto his weapon, shrouding its sheath.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…!" he roared.

"Don't do it, Kenshin!" Goku yelled, but the boy had already launched the attack.

'_This is it,' _Miyuki whispered to herself.

'_Otosan… Okaasan… Obaasan… all the innocent lives…'_ the words singed through Kenshin's mind. '_You took away their dreams, Alena. You took away their future, and you shattered the lives of their families. Seeing the body of my grandmother was heart-rending; I couldn't imagine who would commit such a heinous act. Then came your killing of my father, but at least he died honorably in battle. But then came the worst act of all — brutally murdering my mother in front of my little sister. You crushed our family, Alena, and you crushed your own. Your life is a curse to us, and it's a poison that I will purge...' _

"KENSHIN!" Blood roared, raising her sword high and pointing it diagonally downwards.

"… Sokushi…" he growled.

'_Alena knows that Kenshin's strike is going to come horizontally, so the only way for her to strike him cleanly is from above,'_ Goku held his breath. '_He'll strike horizontally, and she'll do it vertically. The winner will then be… the person who makes contact first. The other won't even get to finish their attack.' _

"DIE!" Blood yelled.

"… Zanzou!" Kenshin roared, and the two came within reach. Blood began to jab downwards but gasped upon realizing she was too slow. Instantly, the boy dodged to his right, spun two hundred degrees clockwise, unsheathed his sword with lighting speed, and swung violently at her exposed abdomen with all he had. The blade, covered with thick blue aura, slammed into her unguarded midsection. Alena shrieked from the impact, and Kotukari clattered to the ground. He landed next to her while keeping the blade, with his right hand gripping it, in contact with her body. A solitary blue line streaked across the area of contact.

"No…" Goku whispered with intense trepidation. '_Alena… no…'_

Stunned, Blood watched helplessly as the blue line multiplied into thousands within a second and spread over her entire body. They disappeared into her armor, and soon a massive explosion ensued from her person. Kenshin remained in position as Blood got knocked upwards into the air, the light from the detonation covering them both. Piece by piece, her armor violently popped from her body and vaporized, exposing her naked skin beneath. The explosion doubled, and its noise drowned out her cries of agony.

* * *

"What?" Plague asked incredulously as he saw Aki land softly on the ground. '_How is that possible? Yes, of course, she can manipulate chi. She used it to break her fall. Never mind, then—' _

"Argh!" he yelped as he felt a blow to his shoulder. Turning irately, he saw Shinjo panting on the ground with his arm raised. Bezel glared, and Shinjo merely gave him a rude gesture he didn't understand.

"I told you, stupid ass," Shinjo smirked. "We ain't dead yet."

* * *

"ALENA!" Goku yelled, holding his head with his hands as he found the strength to stand up. He couldn't see what was happening to her, for she was at the epicenter of the blinding explosion. The Saiya-jin had heard her shrill screams of anguish, but the noise from the greater explosion that followed drowned out her cries. The young man collapsed to the ground, for the girl he had loved so much was now gone.

As the light from the explosion faded, smoke and dust billowed from the dirt, blocking their sight. Seconds later, it cleared away in order for them to see Kenshin, still standing frozen in the same stance he had used when striking her. He was crouched forward, facing the same direction his target had been facing at the time of impact. His right arm was extended, and the blue aura faded from his sword. Vegita gasped.

"Goku, look at his weapon," the Saiya-jin started, pointing. "Its sharp edge is…"

"… Facing us," said Goku, his eyes growing and his face brightening. "That means, he hit her…"

"… With its dull edge!" deduced Vegita, smashing his fist into his palm.

"I don't understand," Rapier said, dumbfounded. She de-transformed, and Goku began to explain.

"The outer edge of a katana is used for striking, so that edge is razor sharp. But the inner edge is dull so that a warrior can place his hand on it for better maneuverability. From what you told us, the blue lines that are created are just as sharp as the edge that hits the target. So if he hit her with its dull edge…"

"… Could she be alive?" Vegita whispered, slowly rising to his feet. Kenshin broke his stance and stood upright, lowering his sword. Raising his eyes, he saw Miyuki and his cousins warily approach.

"Kenshin," Goku said, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You… You showed mercy."

"But why?" Miyuki asked. "After all she did to your…"

"Just before I struck her," Kenshin mumbled, "I remembered Shura and what I'd done to her. Even before I started the attack, Alena's human side tried to break through. With those two reasons, in combination with what I had done to Kajitani-san, I couldn't bring myself to use the technique to kill."

The boy returned a serious expression and continued, "Check her to see if she's breathing."

As the last of the dust and smoke cleared away, the entire group – Kenshin, Goku, Vegita, Miyuki, Saki, and Takaya, in human form, grouped around Alena's naked form. Takaya immediately removed his red outer jacket and gave it to Miyuki, who covered Alena's exposed upper body. Everybody else turned around while Saki raced to the Blue Earth and returned with an extra pair of pants, which she used to cover the unconscious girl's lower regions. When she was ready, they all turned around and knelt by her side.

"Sister…" Vegita whispered, gently touching her forehead. Alena's eyes slowly fluttered.

'_All of them… they're all here for me… The pain in my head… it's gone. What happened? I'm in full control now. The voice isn't there anymore... There's Goku, smiling at me. He's so happy, that baka.'_

"Alena, I'm here for you," Goku said gently, bringing his face within a foot from hers.

"I'm back, Goku," she smiled, weakly raising her hand up to touch his cheek. "Alena is back."

Her smile soon faded and became a look of guilt as she noticed Kenshin frowning at her.

"Kenshin…" she whispered weakly. "I won't ever be able to tell you how sorry I am…"

The boy didn't reply. Rather, he lowered his eyes to the ground beneath him.

"You carried out justice, Kenshin," Miyuki consoled him. "Tekkaman Blood is finally dead."

Suddenly, Saki screamed, staring at the ground between Vegita and her. Crawling around was a tiny pink critter, smaller than an apple, as it clicked its claws while scrambling in circles. Alena scowled.

"What _is _that thing?" Saki said in a high-pitched voice.

"A Tekkaman is controlled by a mind parasite implanted within its body," Alena said, her voice showing strong resentment. "That one was inside mine… and escaped when it thought I was going to die."

Vegita immediately raised his fist and brought it down upon the critter, smashing it to bits. Using a small amount of energy, he vaporized the last of its remnants, cursing it for what it had done to his sister.

"It's dead," he stated the obvious. "You won't be under their control ever again."

"Blade," she said, looking at Takaya's face. In her hand, she generated her ruby crystal. "Please take this, just as you did with Kengo's. It harbors a good portion of my power. Merge it with your own, and you'll be strong enough to fight Saber as an equal. Please take it away. I never want to see it again."

"Thank you," he whispered, taking her crystal. In his hand, its color gradually changed from red to an emerald green. He then walked over to Pegas, who knelt upon command. Takaya brought Kengo's crystal in contact with Blade's crystal, which was embedded on Pegas' chest. The two crystals fused into one complete item, and Takaya held it in his palm. His original emerald crystal disappeared from Pegas' chest, meaning he could now transform without the robot's aid. Takaya then fused this new crystal with Alena's. A golden glow covered them as they merged, forming a final, new Tek-crystal that was emerald.

"_Goku, Alena, Goku good, Alena good,"_ a voice chirped, and everybody whirled their heads to look at its source. The little white robot scampered towards them and jumped up and down next to Alena, still lying weakly on the ground. Goku reached over to the little robot and brought it towards him.

"Giru, how did you activate yourself?" he asked the little guy.

"_Whole time… me awake… Me know… when to keep mouth shut,"_ it chirped.

"I guess now is another time you should do the same—" Vegita started.

"_Dragonballs,"_ Giru interrupted him. "_I know where they are."_

"What the heck are Dragonballs?" Kenshin asked, not having the faintest clue.

"Dragonballs!" Alena blurted, and everyone turned towards her. "Of course! I'd collected them all for Bezel. We have to get them now from him! I had almost forgotten."

"All seven are in one spot," Goku said, observing the Dragon Radar within Giru. "They're located east from here and far away. If they're all still together, then that means Bezel hasn't made his wishes yet."

"Let's get out of here now," Saki said, worried. "Where's Mieko?"

They all turned to look where Kengo's body lay, for that was where she had fallen unconscious. However, there was no sign of her anywhere. She had disappeared.

"Forget her," Goku said. "If Bezel makes a crazy wish with those, it's over."

They called to Noal, who lowered the craft next to them. Takaya put Kengo's body in a bag and carried him inside, and a weakened Goku carried Alena as well. When all finished boarding, Noal piloted the Blue Earth towards the destination that Giru displayed on its embedded Dragonball Radar.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Yep, so it finally happens: Alena is back on the good side now... permanently, and it was Kenshin who did it, not Goku. The final stage just had to happen between Alena and Kenshin - it seemed right because she had tormented him the most. I hope it was an exciting scene and satisfying.

KyLewin: Wow, thanks man! That was one of the best compliments an author could receive. I totally appreciate it!

And to the rest of you, thanks for all the feedback! It's very helpful :)


	54. Final Wish: End of Part IV

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part IV: The Justice Saga**_)

**Chapter 54 - Final Wish**

"Goku, I'm so sorry for what I did to your grandmother," she said softly, tears in her eyes.

"It is not your fault, Alena," he said, gently touching her forehead. "You were under their control at the time. I do feel grief and anger, but it isn't directed at you."

"Vegita… our mother," she choked, unable to bear the fact that she had done such a horrible deed.

"Let's not talk about that now," her brother replied, his voice shaking. '_It will take me a long time to forgive you for that, Alena. You're the reason why many of our family members are dead._'

"And Kenshin…" she whispered, her voice shaking quite a bit. "There's nothing…"

"Alena," he said, cutting her off. He sat on the floor, refusing to look at her and staring at the twin swords, Akoutari and Kotukari, as they rested in their sheaths before him. Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"Don't talk to me," he frowned, turning away. Alena, feeling terrible, closed her eyes.

Noal stayed silent while he continued to pilot the Blue Earth towards the Dragonballs.

* * *

"Missed me again," Shinjo chuckled, dodging an energy attack. Bezel growled, for he couldn't connect with the Saiya-jin who couldn't turn Super Saiya-jin. When Dende had recently healed the greatly injured Shinjo, his speed and strength had increased a lot. And speed had always been his forte, not power.

Although he couldn't overpower Bezel, he succeeded in dodging the frustrated warrior's attacks.

Aki stayed hidden amongst the trees below but continued to watch the battle taking place above.

* * *

They finally reached their destination. Noal lowered the ship next to a steep cliff, noting that they were in the middle of a forest. They all walked out and followed Giru as he zeroed in on the location of the balls, hidden in a tiny cave in the side of the cliff. They brought all seven balls out, hoping for the best.

"Come out, Shenron!" Goku yelled, and the balls began to glow with their soft orange light. Seconds later, the sky turned pitch black, and a thick yellow beam shot out from the balls. Everybody watched in awe, especially Miyuki and Takaya, as they saw the beam shoot up into the sky and tangle with itself. Soon, the light from the beam faded, leaving in its place the enormous green dragon, Shenron.

"You have already made a wish," the dragon growled, surprised at seeing a very familiar looking Goku on the ground. "There is only one more wish remaining. Make your wish now."

"Shenron, restore everything to the way it was before the Radam arrived," Goku yelled out happily. A smile grew on everybody's face, but soon those smiles disappeared quickly.

"I will not allow that wish to be granted," a voice said. Everybody looked up to see the Legendary Son Goku lower himself to the ground. Goku Jr. gaped at him with awe; the two of them looked identical except for the fact that Goku Sr. appeared much stronger.

"The Legendary… Son Goku…" Goku trailed. Vegita, Alena, and Kenshin all gasped.

'_So this is the Son Goku my father told me stories about,' _Kenshin thought. '_He's my great-great grandfather… how is he alive after so many years?' _

"It's been a while, Goku-sama," Goku Jr. bowed his head in respect. Goku Sr. smiled in return.

* * *

"What the devil!" Plague yelled upon seeing the sky turn black all of a sudden. '_I remember that… That can only mean… Shenron has been summoned again. My wish!'_

"What?" Shinjo asked, noticing the phenomenon as well. "Hey, where the hell are you going?"

Bezel couldn't hear him; he had already departed for the location where he had hidden the balls.

* * *

"Goku-sama," Goku Jr. said respectfully, his heart beating hard. "Why did you reject my wish?"

"When you make a positive wish with the Dragonballs," Goku Sr. explained, "negative energy is absorbed into them. That wish you requested would cause a colossal amount of negative energy to enter the Dragonballs. When a certain threshold of this dark energy is reached, the Evil Shenrons appear again."

"Then we'll fight them," Vegita countered, raising his fist.

"No," came the reply. "Given your power level, there is no way you would be able to win. They would be too strong for you. Your great-great-grandfather, Prince Vegita, and I fought our hardest against them, and even we barely defeated them. A wish of that magnitude would risk their coming back, and they would destroy this planet and universe many more times than the Radam ever could."

"Then at least bring our dead family members back," Kenshin pleaded, filling with hope.

"Let me see if it can be done," Goku Sr. replied, waiting for about a minute. "No, that wish won't be granted. They refused to be brought back alive. They thought that it would be a sign of disrespect to the millions of others who have also died in this conflict. They send their love to you all."

"Otosan… Okaasan…" Kenshin whispered, a part of him relieved knowing that they were well.

"Then I have a wish," Alena weakly stepped forward. "Please remove and destroy every single mind parasite implanted in those people trapped in the spore pods all over the world."

"That wish is quite a stretch," Goku Sr. paused, rubbing his chin. He mentally consulted with Shenron for several seconds before responding. "The intention behind that wish is good, which would normally result in a huge amount of negative energy entering the Dragonballs. But you are asking me to also destroy those mind critters, and the act of killing itself is negative. So by doing both, the negative nature of the wish will cancel out its positive intention."

"Which means?" asked Vegita impatiently, not caring much for the involved logic.

"Which means that your wish will be granted," Shenron answered for him, and his eyes glowed red. A rush of victory rushed through everybody, for they had just turned the tide on the Radam with the wish they had made. The only person who didn't feel such enthusiasm was Kenshin.

"That means the people in the pods I had…" the boy started, his heart sinking.

"You didn't know this would happen," Goku Sr. said, using his finger to raise the boy's lowered chin. "You didn't know about the Dragonballs and their power, Kenshin. Put what you did behind you, because you were doing it for the sake of this planet. You fought extremely hard for Earth and its people, and your efforts will not be forgotten, at least not by me."

"Thank you, Goku-sama," Kenshin said, feeling some of the burden removed from his shoulders. Even a small smile appeared across his face as he looked at his progenitor. He then saw Goku Sr.'s kind eyes divert to his left, and the boy, along with the rest of the people there, turned their heads as they saw a spark of light approach. Seconds later, a purple Tekkaman hovered just near them, growling with anger.

"Your wish has been granted," Shenron said, startling Plague. "In fact, all of the parasites that had existed all around the world have been completely destroyed."

"WHAT!" Bezel roared in shock. '_And these Saiya-jin are all alive!" _

"You have exhausted all the wishes," Shenron grumbled, disappearing, "Until later..."

"WAIT!" Plague shrieked, but it was too late. The balls floated into the sky and shot off like comets in different directions, heading for their next randomly chosen destinations. Plague gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly, for the Saiya-jin warriors before him had made his plan an utter fiasco. He turned and glowered at Goku Sr, who only returned a smirk.

"Kakarotto, you're behind all of this! You let them make a wish!" Bezel hollered.

"Yes, I did," Kakarot chuckled, looking directly at the Tekkaman.

"You didn't let me make a wish!" Plague argued, clenching his fists. "Why did you let them?"

"Tekkaman Plague," Kakarot smirked, squinting at the man. "You complain too much. If you feel so strongly about this, then feel free to strike my person… or do you not have the guts to attack me?"

'_I'm not stupid, Goku,'_ Plague seethed in his mind. '_Attacking you would be instant suicide_.'

"I thought so," Kakarot snorted. Turning to the rest of the people there, he continued. "I must go back now, but I know you will be successful. Stand together, and win. Farewell."

"Goku-sama!" Goku Jr. said, smiling as he beamed at the Saiya-jin. "Thank you..."

"You have the strength to be victorious," smiled the legendary warrior as he faded from sight.

'_I am such an imbecile; I should never have left the Dragonballs unwatched,' _he growled. '_But how could I expect this? I thought Kenshin and Alena were dead and that Goku and Vegita were still trapped on the moon. What happened that messed everything up?'_

"You can't win, Bezel," a female voice said, sneering at him. "Not with me against you."

"ALENA!" Bezel roared, angrily turning towards her. "I killed you!"

"You underestimate the strength of the Saiya-jin," she shot back, "Bezel-baka."

"You lousy, traitorous bitch!" he growled, wishing to attack her. He couldn't however, or else they would all gang up on him. "You helped them escape, didn't you? You let those damn Saiya-jin live!"

"The Saiya-jin people will always live on," Kenshin said, drawing forth Akoutari.

"Just wait until ten million of our buggers rain down upon your planet again," Plague chuckled.

"It won't happen," Goku returned. "Because we destroyed all but two of your ten hives."

"Getting rid of the other two will be damn easy," Vegita smirked, smashing his fists together.

"Let's face it, Bezel," Goku started. "Your primary goal was to exterminate the Saiya-jin, but we're all here alive. We'll stand together and rip you apart."

"Your secondary goal was to take over this planet," Takaya continued. "You did succeed in crushing our cities and militaries. You succeeded in slaughtering millions. But Radam's definition of fully conquering a planet is converting its inhabitants into servile Tekkamen and moving on to other planets."

"And with the help of the Dragonballs," Alena interrupted, "Those new Tekkamen that will hatch will retain their humanity. They'll never be under your control. They'll never be the mindless warriors that follow your every command and whim."

"Scimitar, Masamune, and Spear are dead," Goku said sharply. "That only leaves Saber, Shuriken, Omega, and you. Your hives are destroyed, and the people in the plants will never be chained against their will. To top it all, we Saiya-jin are still breathing. Face it, Bezel. You've lost."

"Lost?" Plague began to laugh maniacally, backing away. "YOU THINK I'VE LOST?"

"You've lost miserably," Alena said defiantly.

"I will never lose!" the Tekkaman yelled with insanity breaking through his voice. "Because I have a big surprise for you! A surprise that will send you and the rest of your planet straight to hell!"

With those words, Plague shot up directly into the sky towards space. Goku and Vegita cursed to themselves, for they were in no condition to follow him, especially into oxygen-less space. However, one of them did have the ability to pursue the Radam Emperor. Gripping his emerald Tek-crystal in his right hand, he held it out just in front of his eyes.

"TEK-SETTER!" Takaya yelled as a bluish translucent crystal shell surrounded his form. He shot up into the air like a comet, and a trail of dusty azure followed his path. Yellow lines of jagged electricity surrounding his encasing, and thin red rivers of energy spread themselves throughout his naked body. The armor faded onto his person, and the shell shattered into oblivion. Blade was a whole new Tekkaman now. Although his armor strongly resembled his old one, the power increase he felt was far from trivial.

"He's different," Miyuki whispered, seeing her brother rush after the Radam leader.

"He has my power," Alena smiled thinly. "And he'll use it well."

"All right, let's not sit around and gape," Noal chimed. "Get on the Blue Earth so we can follow!"

All nodded in unison as they rushed back on board. Noal started the thrusters and lifted the craft into the air and towards space, quickly regretting he had suggested the impulsive idea of following Blade.

'_This is going to be terrible for her engines,'_ he thought as he gave pursuit.

* * *

"Aki, are you alright?" Shinjo asked after lowering himself down towards her. Her face was pale, for she had been truly frightened for her brother. Except for several bruises and small cuts, she was fine.

"Shinjo!" she hugged him hard, relieved. "I was so scared for you… I thought Bezel would…"

"Everything is alright," he said, softly patting her back. Looking up, he saw the darkness in the sky fade, allowing the harsh light from the sun to return to the valley. He wondered what that had meant.

'_That black sky distracted Bezel,'_ he thought. '_But why?'_

* * *

'_Tekkaman Blood is keeping up with me?'_ Plague thought, looking behind his shoulder. A lone figure, far beneath him, was headed straight for him, and it possessed the Saiya-jin girl's aura. However, this didn't bother Bezel much, and he simply flew towards the intended location on the Orbital Ring. As he approached, Blade suddenly came up from behind and overtook him, stopping in front of the startled Bezel.

"Tekkaman Blade?" Plague asked, stunned. "I was expecting Blood!"

"You think you can run away so easily?" Blade said, looking at the menacing armored form of his enemy. Bezel only chuckled as he flew over Takaya and landed gently on the surface of an Orbital Ring section. Blade followed him and landed twenty feet away, ready to strike, but both were distracted as the Blue Earth landed nearby. Within seconds, the warriors ran out in their space suits, and surrounded Bezel.

"Most excellent," Plague smiled, noticing their glares. "I succeeded in bringing you here."

"You rat bastard," Kenshin yelled, drawing Akoutari. "Trying to run away like a coward!"

"I didn't come here to escape from you Saiya-jin," Plague chuckled, turning his head towards the moon and pointing in the appropriate direction. "I came here in order to show you that!"

The warriors all turned their heads towards the direction in which Plague was pointing, but they saw nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary. In Vegita's mind, perhaps that was the problem.

"Wait, where are the remaining two bugger hives?" Vegita asked, and Bezel smirked.

'_That'll be another surprise,'_ he muttered in his mind. "Never mind those…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Bezel?" Alena barked. "I don't see anything."

"Of course you won't, since it is cloaked," he snickered. "Admiral Stake, reveal yourself!"

"WHAT!" Kenshin yelled as he gaped at the moon. An enormous destroyer ship slowly appeared as it disabled its cloaking device. They all stood shocked, never having seen a vessel of such colossal proportions – it was a fraction of the size of the moon itself. What it brought with it was another enigma.

"Behold, the flagship of Warlord Omega!" Bezel declared. "Its contents will tear you all dead."

"What the fuck is this?" Vegita demanded, realizing that he was too weak to release a blast that could destroy the craft at once. "What the hell is in this thing?"

"You thought that killing four Tekkamen, including Dagger, was a huge accomplishment. You will now realize how wrong and off you were in your thinking," Bezel gloated. "This ship holds one thousand Tekkamen warriors, all of which will come down and wreak total havoc on your planet. With Saber on my side, we'll kill the lot of you, you accursed Saiya-jin!"

"One thousand!" Blade yelled, staggering backwards. '_How the hell are we going to resist that?'_

"With what has happened today, I have decided that merely conquering this planet is not good enough for me," Bezel continued. "With your deaths, I will grow a whole new colony of buggers and convert every single human alive into one of my servants. I will make this beautiful planet the new home planet of the Radam nation, and you'll all die knowing that you weren't able to do a thing about it!"

"You're crazy, Bezel," said Alena gravely. "You're absolutely insane."

"Yes, Alena, I am insane," he replied, his voice veneered with a film of madness. "Your ancestors made me insane. _You_ all make me insane. Even the word 'Saiya-jin' makes me insane… but guess what? I'm going to cure myself of this insanity… Killing the Saiya-jin will cure my insanity… Picking you apart piece by piece will end this madness that has plagued my mind for centuries!"

"You maniac…" Goku whispered.

"What are we going to do?" cried Saki, grabbing onto Vegita's arm.

"Come, my pets! Leech and destroy!" Bezel ordered. Takaya, Miyuki, Saki, Goku, Vegita, Alena, Noal, and Kenshin all watched in horror as hundreds of armored warriors burst out of the vessel like an enormous throng of angry bees. They swarmed around the flagship, looking down at the humans gaping at them from the Orbital Ring. The real battle was only about to begin.

"Now feel the true power of the Radam Empire!" Bezel growled, flashing his eye.

'_God help us,'_ Miyuki whispered in her mind, folding her hands in prayer.

Within seconds, the first hundred of the Radam Tekkamen warriors charged forward.

* * *

**End of DragonTek Part IV: The Justice Saga**

**Author Notes: **To clarify, Omega had left his flagship on the edge of the solar system and had traveled towards Earth alone on a probe ship. In that probe ship, he had captured the Argos (the craft that Takaya's family had taken to explore space). Thus, Omega's base on the moon is a combination of that probe ship and the Argos. His flagship, which had been waiting all this time near Pluto, has finally made its appearance on Emperor Plague's command.

To all those readers that have stuck with this story thus far, thank you very much! Your feedback was much appreciated (and also motivated me to release the chapters faster). Let me know what you think of this saga :)

DragonTek Part V, the longest - and last - saga, coming soon!


	55. Incursion

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 55 - Incursion**

"Now, you will feel the full strength of my army!" Bezel rasped, glaring at the warriors standing agape. One hundred Radam Tekkamen fighters had burst from their formation and were charging forward. The roar of their fierce battle cry sent chills down Saki's spine, for the onslaught they were to bring would be one of mindless ferocity. Vegita watched with big eyes as he witnessed the array of weapons the armored attackers possessed; some had knives, and others had items that could be used as projectiles. One thing was clear – they were a pride of hungry lions that had been anxiously waiting for their next hunt.

'_Can they even be reasoned with?'_ Blade thought. '_Or would they all have to be destroyed?'_

"Do what I do," Vegita said, turning the right side of his body towards the approaching enemies, extending his palm towards the Tekkamen. Goku, Alena, and Kenshin simply followed suit, recognizing the technique instantly. The four stood next to one another in a line, waiting for the enemy to reach…

"I won't let you Saiya-jin ruin this for me!" Plague grumbled, charging at the four. Yet, he was stopped as a warrior hindered his way. Blade pointed his lance at Bezel, challenging him to press further.

'_Why does he give off Alena's aura?'_ Bezel thought, puzzled.

"You won't touch them," Blade said, causing Bezel to charge forward. He converted his weapon into a battle-axe and swung hard, but Blade raised his lance horizontally like a bo, blocking the axe by striking it just behind its head. Infuriated, Plague drove his foot into Blade's midsection, and Takaya staggered back. The evil Tekkamen warriors were only fifteen hundred feet away now, still closing in.

"Come to your deaths," Kenshin said, charging up for the blast. Now they were only five hundred feet away… four hundred feet… three hundred feet…

"NOW!" Vegita yelled. Bezel stopped in horror as the Saiya-jin released four simultaneous Big Bang Attacks. The blasts headed in parallel directions and knocked violently into the targets, pushing them back and incinerating them with a massive explosion. The enemies' screams of agony were heard well.

"WHAT?" Bezel blurted, stunned. Not one of the first batch of warriors had survived – most were vaporized, the remaining disfigured carcasses floated away into space. Even Takaya was shocked; one hundred Tekkamen had just been killed in a matter of seconds. Such was the power of the Super Saiya-jin.

"Too easy, Bezel," Kenshin muttered. "This was your trump card? They were your last hope?"

"Don't be too proud of yourself," Bezel shot back with a glint in his eye. "What you just did is nothing. You only destroyed one hundred Tekkamen from the first garrison."

"First garrison?" Blade asked, gripping the center of his lance. "What are you talking about?"

"These thousand warriors are classified into graduated levels – one through seven. One is the weakest, and seven is the strongest. The G1, or Garrison 1, unit consists of four hundred warriors, although you've just reduced it to three hundred. G2 is three hundred, G3 is two hundred, G4 is fifty," Bezel said. "But the real power lies in the last three – G5 is twenty five, G6 is twenty, and G7, the strongest, comprises of five warriors. You've managed to destroy the weakest, and their brethren are ready to hunt you down."

"Only a thousand?" Kenshin said. "I thought you conquered whole systems. Where are the rest?"

"Stupid, Omega cannot carry all the converted warriors wherever he goes," Bezel replied in an insulting tone. "These thousand represent his strongest ones. The ones who don't come with him remain on their own planets, battling each other to death until their world becomes a wasteland."

"You don't even take care of all those innocent lives you convert," Blade whispered disgustedly.

"That's right, and that's the way we work," Plague smirked. "When Omega converts a planet's inhabitants, he instructs them to war with one other. Observing the battles, he quickly picks out the strong. Then these ones battle his existing thousand-man army, and the thousand who survive accompany him."

"And the ones remaining behind fight with one another?"

"Precisely. They are confused without his guidance. But we take them when we need reserves."

"There must be hundreds – no, thousands of those planets," Miyuki gasped.

"And this one will be joining them soon," Bezel chuckled. "That is, after you Saiya-jin are dead."

"After what we just did," Kenshin spat. "What makes you think you're going to kill us now?"

"Why don't you take a look behind you, boy? Your cousins have run out of energy and stamina."

What Plague said was entirely correct – Goku, Vegita, and Alena were crouched, breathing hard.

"What the hell?" Kenshin asked, gliding towards them. Goku turned towards him and explained.

"We were already close to depletion, and the Big Bang sapped the rest. We can't stop them now."

"You see, boy?" Bezel guffawed, pointing at the three. "You'll have to fight all alone now."

Kenshin cursed under his breath, gripping Akoutari and drawing it from its scabbard.

"My pets," Bezel ordered his warriors. "Now attack, spread over the planet, and show no mercy."

Each of the remaining nine hundred warriors flashed their red eyes before viciously charging.

* * *

Dozens of Space Knight personnel hid in the bushes. However, they slowly emerged and walked towards Shinjo and Aki, standing in the clearing. Some had witnessed first-hand the battle that had taken place with Shinjo and Plague. However, Bezel had escaped, leaving them. Levin and Honda also emerged.

"Your orders, Chief," Levin said, his face ashen. He was literally scared for her life. He thought that the nightmare that had happened to the original command center would repeat itself in this hidden one.

"Shinjo-niisan, will he be back?" Aki asked, and he paused for a moment.

"I don't feel his presence anywhere near here," he replied, opening his eyes.

"Good," she said, facing the personnel. "Return to the facility. It's our best bet to arm ourselves properly in there just in case another strike occurs. We have to defend our base to the last man, or woman."

"But, Chief," Honda protested. "Wouldn't we be trapping ourselves inside?"

"Would you rather hide out here with no protection whatsoever?" Aki replied, hoping that she was making a wise decision. "You'll be exposed, sitting ducks out here. No, you'll be much safer back inside."

"Will you really be that much safer?" a soft voice chuckled as its owner remained hidden in the bushes. '_With her brother there, I can't make my move. But I'll get you, Aki… I'll get you soon enough….' _

* * *

"And you just stood there doing nothing as Spear died? And then you left to report this to me?"

"Yes, Lord Omega," Saber replied, looking down at the ground. "You said that we should tell…"

"You are a fool!" Omega barked. "Such a great power has been bestowed upon you, and you have accomplished nothing with it! Instead of killing Blade, you ran away to let me know of Spear's defeat!"

"My Lord…" came the surprised reply.

"Saber, you have achieved almost nothing for me and Radam! Even my armada has arrived! I didn't wish to bring them here, but Bezel did so because he wasn't fully confident in your abilities, Saber."

"No, I can be trusted," Shinya protested, clenching his fist. "I will prove myself to you."

"Then go now, and don't come back unless you have good news to report," Omega grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Saber. However, he was surprised as Saber refused to move. "I told you to go!"

"Lord Omega," Saber started, pausing. "If I may say so, you are not doing much either."

"I pray you did not imply that I was being useless."

"With all due respect, my liege," Saber replied. "Perhaps if you fought…"

"Enough! You have the audacity to insult me and then tell me what to do? I could kill you for it!"

"Can you really?" Saber asked, slowly getting up and flashing his eyes. "I've been given a power that is unfathomable. You can't defeat me, Omega. But I'll go and defeat my brother out of my pure will!"

Omega remained silent, only for his seething tones to turn into soft chuckling.

"Saber, do not underestimate my strength," Omega replied. "Don't force me to use it on you."

"Use it, Omega," Saber replied, returning a grin. "It won't work on me."

Omega smiled evilly as Saber flew out of the moon base.

* * *

'_I have to protect them and the Blue Earth,'_ thought Kenshin, crouching in a stance as the Radam approached. '_With so many of them, there is no question of saving them, is there? Should I even try? So many people from captured races are hidden under those armor prisons. Is it my duty to free them too?' _

Goku cursed as they arrived, and they covered their faces as dozens of armored warriors whizzed above their heads, heading for the surface of Earth and its many cities. Turning, Goku noticed several dead Radam bodies floating around Kenshin, who hovered a dozen meters away, taking out as many as he could.

"What are you standing around for?" Kenshin yelled. "Noal, take them to the Sky Palace to heal!"

"Sky Palace?" the blond pilot asked quizzically. "Where in the world is…"

"We can show you the way," Vegita muttered, standing up weakly as he continued to catch his breath. He looked up to see a Tekkaman dive down towards him from above, but before he could blink, Kenshin had driven his sword directly through the back of the attacker's head. The sharp end of Akoutari protruded out from its face, and it let out one last scream of agony before the boy tore it out of his skull.

"Stop waiting! Get out of here now!" Kenshin yelled, seeing more Tekkaman gang up on him.

"Kenshin!" Miyuki yelled as she stepped forward, but a hand touched her shoulder.

"He'll be okay," Goku said as his comrades climbed aboard the Blue Earth. "Don't worry."

"You won't escape!" Bezel yelled as he lunged for the ship, but Blade again stood in his path.

"Get out of my way!" Plague barked as he swung his axe, but Blade jumped and pierced Bezel's chest plate with his lance. Plague swung upwards, aiming to strike Blade between the legs, but Takaya dodged and was only nicked on the femur. The Blue Earth soon lifted and turned its nose towards Earth.

"Miyuki, what are you doing here?" Blade blurted as he saw her tremble. Bezel attacked again.

"I can't leave you and Kenshin behind…" she protested, gripping her crystal tightly.

"You have to protect the Blue Earth!" Blade yelled, and Miyuki stepped back. "GO NOW!"

"O… okay," she nodded, her throat tight as she transformed into Rapier, with red-white armor adorning her skin once again. Miyuki stepped on top of the Blue Earth while holding her small weapon in her hand, ready to defend it. She looked longingly at Kenshin, and she turned her head towards her brother.

'_Come back to me, both of you…'_ she thought as the Blue Earth took off. Bezel tried to brush past Blade, but he wouldn't let him. Meanwhile, a large cluster of Tekkamen had been attempting to destroy the sword-wielding youth. Kenshin showed no mercy during his fight; there was no reason to do so. He had saved Alena by using Sokushi Zanzou with the dull edge of his sword; however, that move had blown off her armor. If he did that here, the lack of armor would cause them to explode from the lack of pressure.

No communication took place between Kenshin and the Radam. They did not speak the same language, and they could not understand each other. However, the Tekkamen could communicate amongst themselves, and they were fully aware that they were being slaughtered. Bezel watched in anger, feeling his minions die one by one. They let out piercing screams as the boy cleaved them to death by the dozen.

'_He's killing G4 Tekkamen,'_ Bezel thought. '_But I have to get out of here at all costs and prevent those Saiya-jin bastards from recovering. I need a distraction… and oh… a perfect one has just arrived…'_

"Argh!" Blade yelled as something knocked hard into his backside, making him fly past Plague and crash into a wall. Turning, Takaya saw the source of the attack – a red-black Tekkaman who chuckled.

"Shinya," Blade whispered, climbing out of the rubble. As Saber stepped towards him, Bezel flew and headed in the direction of the Blue Earth. Blade rushed to follow Plague, but Saber blocked his path.

"You sorry human," Saber sneered, facing his twin brother. "You just don't know when to quit."

"Don't make me laugh," returned Blade. "You and I both know…"

"… That when I kill you, brother, I will kill our sister!" Shinya said before charging in. Pointing his lance, he thrust for his brother's face, only to see Blade dodge and smash his body into his own. Saber went flying backwards, crashing through another wall, and Blade breathed heavily, regaining his balance.

In the meantime, Kenshin sliced through all but one warrior, who had refrained from interfering.

Eyeing the boy, it snickered and gripped its own weapon, seeing its comrades floating lifelessly.

"You're good, kid," the warrior spoke, surprising Kenshin. "But none of them were G7."

"How can you speak our language?" he demanded, wondering about its identity.

"Adaptation, young one," it replied, pausing before bringing its weapon upon the youth.

* * *

"Oh great," Noal muttered as he saw it standing in the distance, waiting for them.

"Continue to the Sky Palace," Miyuki's voice came in. "I will stall him in the meantime."

"You sure you can do it in your condition?" Saki asked, concerned. '_She's not the strong type.' _

"Do you have any other option?" came the reply, and nobody responded. "Good, so it's settled."

The Radam Tekkaman chuckled as the Blue Earth approached, with the pink-white Tekkaman standing atop it. Firing his backside thrusters, the Radam charged the ship, but Noal quickly diverted out of the flight path at the last moment – a trick he often used to shake off his enemies. It was a good maneuver, for he had dove downwards, allowing Rapier to attack her opponent head on. The Blue Earth flew away.

'_Miyuki, I really want to help you,'_ Noal thought, swallowing hard. '_But just hang on for a while.' _

Miyuki and the mysterious Tekkaman squared off as the Blue Earth raced into the distance. The Radam smiled under his mask, and he could feel the power emanating from her – rather, her lack of power.

"Don't worry, Miyuki, I'm sure Takaya and Kenshin will be fine," he purred condescendingly.

"What!" she whispered, shocked. '_How did he know that? How could he figure that out?'_

"How could I know that? How could I figure that out?" the Tekkaman repeated mockingly.

"Impossible," she said, hovering in front of her attacker. '_He reads minds…'_

"Yes," he laughed. "You must feel so dumb. I can pluck your deepest, darkest secrets from you."

"Who are you?" she demanded. '_And how do you understand my language?'_

"I am Tekkaman Psychos," he replied, gripping his weapon – a long chain-like whip, energized with Radam energy. "G6 level Tekkaman, unlike your lowly person."

"I'm not weak," Miyuki said defensively. '_Yes, I am weak. My whole body always feels weak.'_

"Must be that fail-safe system getting to you, no?" Psychos continued as he began to whirl his whip in circles. "If you would like to know how strong you are, I would estimate that you are a G2."

"Would you hit a female Tekkaman?" her voice wavered as she gripped her short sword tightly.

"I always do… In fact, I prefer it."

Before she could react, Psychos lashed out his whip, wrapping it around Miyuki's leg. She bent down to cut it, but the Radam tugged her hard. Rapier went sailing straight towards him; just as they were about to collide, he quickly lowered, allowing her to fly over his head as the whip traveled behind him.

'_I have to slow down!'_ she thought, trying to activate the thrusters on her backside.

"No, you don't," Psychos replied, chuckling. "I always like taking my women fast."

Psychos strongly snapped the whip upwards, causing Miyuki to fly clockwise. With added thrust, he increased the momentum on the swing, and Miyuki, still tied to the whip, helplessly crashed into the rocky surface below with an agonized cry of pain. Her body trembled, and her damaged left arm throbbed.

'_Please help me…'_ she begged, weakening as the fail-safe system kicked in again. '… _Brother…'_

"Sure," Psychos chuckled, tugging the whip and pulling her towards him. "I'll make sure your brother comes for you. In fact, that's what I intended to do all along."

* * *

"Shinya, there is still time for you to turn… Argh!" Blade cursed as he was plowed through a section of the Orbital Ring. He plummeted downwards, and Saber appeared behind him, kneeing him hard in the back. Takaya cried out, turning just into time to block Saber's next attack. The two twins struggled as they pushed their weapons against each other. Blade knocked Saber away, causing him to stagger back.

"Leave the Radam and come with us," Blade pleaded. "We will love you, but they only use—"

"You repeatedly say this before any fight," Saber cut him off, flashing his eyes. "It sickens me to hear this garbage constantly invade my ears, especially when the words come from a turncoat."

"I lost my family to the Radam," Blade continued, hoping to see a change.

"And you will lose your life to them as well," came the sharp reply. Saber tried to attack, but Blade kicked him hard in the face. The evil Tekkaman roared as the force knocked him horizontally.

"You've lost," Blade said, planting his feet on Shinya's torso and pointing his lance to his neck.

"Oh, Takaya, how right you are," Saber replied grimly. '_What is it that drives you to save me, brother? Is it pity? That you think you're better, like you always thought you were? Then I don't need it!' _

"Yes, brother," Saber continued, interrupting his thoughts. "Please free me from this burden…"

"Shinya…" Takaya whispered, his eyes narrowing.

"… This burden of hearing your disgraceful voice!" Saber growled. Within a second, Saber fired the red Voltekker blast from the cells implanted in his chest. The threads of crystal-red energy surrounded Blade, trapping him and smashing into his armor. Takaya yelled in anguish and was smashed backwards.

"SHINYA!" Takaya roared, trying to shake off the energy that surrounded him and tore into his armor. Saber laughed out loud as he ceased his attack; this was the first time he had used a Voltekker with Super Saiya-jin energy. It certainly worked, for Blade was feeling true pain.

"How does it feel, brother?" Shinya said, flying up towards him. Takaya breathed heavily as he helplessly lay prostrate, floating through space. Saber looked down at him and shook with delight.

"Shinya…" Blade whispered. '_Damn, I was caught so off guard!'_

"That's right, brother," came the deep-pitched response. "I want to hear you beg for mercy."

* * *

'_Don't tell me I'm lost!'_ Bezel cursed as he hovered in the China airspace. '_Where did they go…?'_

* * *

"G7 Tekkaman?" Kenshin squinted. '_He can't be that strong, can he? He isn't giving off chi, and his armor looks ordinary. Maybe that's why he's so deadly – his power is secret. Or he could be bluffing.'_

"Have you ever been up against one before, boy?" it said, revealing its weapon. Kenshin studied it quizzically – although it was a sword of some sort, it didn't have the metallic shine characteristic of them.

'_Perhaps I'm just being paranoid,'_ the boy thought. '_Perhaps… What?'_

Kenshin gasped as he felt himself being drawn straight towards the warrior. Maintaining his grip on Akoutari, he struggled to break free of this "tractor beam", but he could not escape it, no matter how hard he tried. Then the realization hit him – _he _wasn't being attracted to the warrior; rather, his katana was.

"Damn!" Kenshin cursed as he let go of Akoutari. The sword sprung from his hands and clanged onto the warrior's armor, sticking itself like an adhesive and refusing to detach. Kenshin staggered back.

"Your metal weapons will have no effect on me now," the warrior rasped, brandishing its obsidian blade. "By now you must guessed that I'm like a big magnet; I can attract anything metallic to my person!"

"You don't know how happy this makes me feel," Kenshin smirked.

"What's so funny, boy?" its voice quickly changed to one of irritation.

"That means… You're not really strong. You just rely on that one skill of yours, don't you?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" the irate Radam warrior growled, slashing his sword. Kenshin remembered his fights with his father, who had continually told him to learn to fight without a blade. The boy now wished he had paid more attention to that advice. He ducked as the obsidian edge cut the empty space over his head. On the back swing, he let out a blast that knocked into the sword, cracking it severely.

"The only reason you're a G7," Kenshin spoke to the stunned Radam, "is due to the fact that you attract metals and nothing else. When the Tekkamen hold their bouts to determine the strongest thousand, your ability draws their bodies and weapons towards you, allowing you to kill them at a close range with your sword. But against non-metallic beings like me, you can't defend attacks from a distance. Right?"

'_You're smart,'_ thought the Tekkaman before he used his power to regenerate his obsidian blade.

* * *

"General Dodge!" the lieutenant's voice blared over the speaker into the man's living quarters.

'_God damn, what the hell now?'_ Dodge muttered in his mind. '_Just when I was about to take a…'_

"What is it, Lieutenant?" the General asked, annoyed, waking from his nap. It had not been long since the purple Tekkaman had trashed his Sol Tekkaman units, and he had needed a rest to calm his mind.

"They're everywhere! They're attacking all over the world, sir! Tekkamen – hundreds of them!"

"Lieutenant, this is not the time for jokes and lies," Dodge muttered. '_Hundreds of them… Ha!'_

"General, Major Dumas speaking here as well. They're attacking and even coming to our area."

"No…" Dodge whispered, shocked. '_I didn't become the leader of the Allied Military to face the same fate as Galt. I read about the destruction the original base, and there's no way I want to see it here.' _

Dodge quickly burst out of his chambers and headed for the Bridge.

* * *

"Full scale alert!" Aki's voice boomed via the intercom, and Space Knight personnel soon armed themselves with laser rifles. Exactly four Tekkamen were headed directly their way. The entire place was a commotion; soldiers and personnel quickly said prayers as they sprinted towards their assigned locations. Rapidly setting themselves in place, they waited as the attackers appeared as specks of light in the distance.

Even Honda and Levin were joining the fight. Levin piloted the Green Earth, a modest tank that Honda had been working on for the past few days, to the base of the mountain, where he stayed concealed.

'_Please, God, please be on our side today,'_ he prayed, keeping his fearful eyes open as the aliens approached. Sweating on his forehead, he turned to look at the soldier seated next to him and nodded.

"Everything will be fine, Levin," the other man said, trying to control his fear. "We will win."

"I hope so, Charles," Levin said, his eyes moist as he looked at his best friend.

* * *

"Aki, I'm ready," he said as a medic wrapped the last of the bandages on his back. Although he was nervous, he had much hope. Yet, he simply couldn't believe that more of the monsters were arriving.

"Shinjo, please be careful," Aki whispered, her eyes full of concern.

"Aren't I always?" he smirked, rubbing his fingers together into a fist. "I will protect you all."

The medic look surprised, for he had never seen Aki's expression so soft and scared before.

"Shinjo-niisan," Aki whispered as he stood up. "You left me alone fifteen years ago…"

The young man replied not with words but rather with a soft embrace.

"We won't be separated again," he smiled. Aki pulled away, turning her head towards the view screen in the Mission Room. Although there was still a large hole in the roof, she wasn't going to run.

"They're here," Shinjo grumbled. Within seconds, he burst towards an exit and flew outside.

Only seconds passed until the Tekkamen warriors swooped down on their Space Knight prey…


	56. Massacre

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 56 - Massacre**

The sensation of approaching danger seared through their veins. The spore plants could feel the Radam Tekkamen coming for them – no, rather – for those trapped inside their thick bulbs. Bezel had ordered the alien soldiers to destroy all those developing humans in the pods all over the world, for they were useless now since all traces of the mind parasites had been eliminated from the host pods.

A young boy in one of the pods snapped his eyes open. He could feel the pod squirming and the juices inside sloshing. It almost felt as if the plant itself was trembling, and he tried to figure out the cause. It was only when he heard the screeching sounds from above that he realized what was about to happen. Up in the air, five armored warriors hovered menacingly. Then, they shot downwards… and came closer…

"No!" the boy whispered as his bulb violently shook. Before he knew what was happening, it contracted and spit him out, and he crashed to the ground ten feet below. Yet, he remained unhurt, for he could feel a casing of thin armor surrounding his body. It covered his face, and a visor protected his eyes.

'_What have I become?'_ he wondered. '_What have they done to me?'_

Then, he heard shrieks around him. Each of the bulbs of the spore plants violently spit out their prisoners, who landed hard on the ground. In fact, pods all over the world proceeded to spit out their premature "Primary Body" inhabitants. The pods knew that these Primary Bodies were the true targets, not themselves, so they ejected them to avoid being attacked by the Tekkamen. Soon, another man fell out.

"Father!" the young boy started, extremely worried. "What is—"

"No!" his father yelled. One of the armored monsters swooped down to a neighboring plant, drilling its sharp lance directly through the body of a helpless, screaming Primary Body. The Radam warrior's comrades also continued to brutally murder the Primary Bodies; they continued to gouge out hearts, stomachs, and facial parts. The boy screamed, and the Tekkaman turned its gaze towards him.

"David," the father said desperately. "Get out of here while you can!"

"I won't leave you, father!" his son cried. As the Tekkaman slowly walked their way, the father mustered all his strength. The little blonde boy crouched in fear, backing away slowly and hiding behind one of the thick stalks of the plants. He watched dreadfully as his father blocked the Tekkaman's path.

"I won't let you pass," David's father said adamantly, spreading his arms wide. The Tekkaman only chuckled as it drove its weapon straight through the man's midsection. David gasped in sheer horror.

His father felt the blood drip from his mouth and leak from his stomach. Then, the Tekkaman raised its weapon and swung vertically downwards, cleaving the man in halves and watching his pieces fall.

Tears of grief, tears of fear, and tears of anguish flowed down the young David's cheeks. Before passing out, the young future Space Knight saw it turn away and wreak havoc on more Primary Bodies.

This pattern continued all over the world…

* * *

'_Kenshin saved me… from them, and from death,'_ Alena thought, sitting in the Blue Earth. The ride to the Sky Palace remained quiet and solemn. Everyone was drained, although they were on full alert.

'_Why did he save me? I'm so horrible… responsible for hundreds of deaths… I mutilated… brutalized… destroyed so much… Why am I getting a second chance at life when millions have not? No, I deserve to die for what I've done… but yet, my death won't bring a soul back… Pan, mother, Kenshin's family… I even knew I was doing it, but there was nothing I could do to stop it… but is that an excuse? No, their death is my fault… After this is all over, I should die… I should take the initiative to end my life…'_

The girl continued to delve in her saturnine thoughts.

* * *

"You haven't even told me your name," Kenshin asked, dodging the swipe of the obsidian sword.

"Neither have you," came the reply, whose owner generated a dagger and hurled it at the boy, who caught it with ease. Kenshin slipped its hilt into his palm and wrapped his fingers around the small handle.

'_Seven dots…'_ Kenshin thought, observing the Tekkaman's chest-plate. On its side were seven red dots, each an inch in radius. The boy remembered he'd seen four dots on the warriors he'd just fought.

"Those dots near your shoulder…" he started.

"They signify my garrison number… So… I am Level G7 Radam, Tekkaman Magnegma."

"Magnegma?" Kenshin smirked, pausing. "A cross between Magnet and Magma?"

"Correct again," it said, swinging again at the teen.

"What do you fight for?" Kenshin asked, blocking the side of the sword with his dagger.

"The Radam cause, of course," it replied, lunging for another strike.

"How 'bout I tell you that you have one last chance to surrender and renounce Radam?"

"Is this a joke?" Magnegma chuckled heavily. "You are the one posing ultimatums to me?"

"I'm giving you a last warning," Kenshin replied, his tone serious. "If you defect now, I'll spare you. If you don't, the next several seconds will be the most painful you'll ever suffer. Mark my words."

"You think you can kill me that easily?" his opponent challenged, bemused.

"I know I can," came the confident reply. "And if you refuse my offer, I will."

"Go to hell!" Magnegma said before charging for him. Kenshin adopted a stance, ready. The Radam feinted to the left but then shifted to his right. With a quick downwards swing, he hoped to split the boy into parts. However, he never finished his attack – Kenshin had completely destroyed his sword with a blast of energy. The boy stuck his palm right on top of Akoutari, still pinned to the Tekkaman's torso.

"You told me to go to hell," Kenshin chuckled. "But there's something very wrong with that…"

"Get away from me!" Magnegma yelled, trying to back away, but the boy followed him with the same velocity, maintaining his palm on the metal of the sword as his fingers twitched. Magnegma sweated.

"You can't tell me to go to hell…" Kenshin smirked. "Because it… has come here… for you."

Before the Tekkaman could move, Kenshin transferred his energy onto the blade of Akoutari, which proceeded to cover itself in a thick blue aura. Soon, a thin blue line appeared across the warrior's chest, and that line multiplied exponentially into thousands. The warrior gasped, and Kenshin chuckled. Within seconds, the lines tore through the Tekkaman, shredding him into thousands of pieces. Kenshin grabbed Akoutari and sprung away from the chopped up carcass, which detonated luminously thereafter.

* * *

"What!" Saber blurted as he saw the explosion nearby. Lying in front of him lay the prostate figure of Tekkaman Blade, trying to recover. Saber eyed the area, only to see the teenage boy emerge unhurt with a katana in his hand. Kenshin smirked, approaching him, and Shinya returned a frown.

"So, the great Son Kenshin has defeated yet another Tekkaman," Saber said condescendingly.

'_I wish to save Tekkamen that are humans and Saiya-jin,'_ Kenshin thought, realizing what he had done. '_But why am I not caring about saving those from other planets? Why such bias? But then again, who says I want to save Saber? Why am I hesitating against him? Is it because he's… Miyuki's brother?'_

* * *

"_Fire!" _Dodge's order came through the com-link. Within seconds, the ten Sol Tekkaman units he had dispatched released green blasts of energy upon the Radam that were about to pass by overhead. One of the Tekkaman shrieked in pain, for one of the blasts melted away half of its body. The men cheered as they watched the carcass, with one dot on its chest plate, crash to the ground, but their celebration soon turned to deep concern as the remaining five Tekkamen looming above them growled in their direction.

"Oh damn, they're pretty mad!" one of the soldiers inside the units blurted. The units stepped backwards as the Tekkamen lowered to the ground. Four of them mourned their late comrade, and the fifth stepped towards the culprit. The man inside felt the sweat bead on his face and cheeks, and he screamed as the monster charged him. He desperately fired several shots, but it was to no avail. The monster rasped as it reached out and caught him by his throat, only to squeeze harder. This one had six dots on its chest.

"Help… me…" the helpless man, Kevin, begged as the monster snarled.

"Now!" one of his comrades yelled, firing. However, the Tekkaman quickly protected itself by pulling his captive in front of it. Kevin shrieked as the energy blast smashed into his body, and his friends gasped at their mistake, watching him burn their very eyes. With a chop, the Tekkaman beheaded the man.

'_No… not again… not like last time,'_ one of the other soldiers thought, panicking. He had been one of the original pilots of the Sol Tekkaman units several hours ago when his team had encountered a purple Tekkaman – Plague. Without thinking, he backed away and launched into the air. There was only one thought he had in mind – to get back to the sanctuary of the Area 51 base.

'_I will be safe there,'_ he thought, his mind racing completely irrationally. '_They will save me.'_

"_Soldier, don't come here! I repeat, don't come to the base!"_ Dodge's voice yelled. Yet, the soldier's mind was so frenzied that he completely ignored the General's words. Dodge had left them to fend for themselves against Plague, and there was no way he would allow that to happen again. The fearful soldier quickly approached the base. Little did he notice the five Radam warriors following his very trail.

* * *

With a fist smashing into his face, the man staggered backwards several feet in the air. Wiping the trickle of blood from just above his eye, Shinjo glared at his enemy. It adorned seven red dots on its chest, and it was giving him trouble. There were a total of four Tekkamen attacking the secondary facility. The Saiya-jin had attempted to attack the other three first, but this G7 warrior had hindered his path and trapped him. Shinjo spit in frustration, for he was being rendered ineffective. The sounds of battle whizzed around the two, and Shinjo felt sick to his stomach at what he saw on the ground. The three remaining Tekkamen were butchering Space Knight personnel, who were fighting their hardest with relatively inferior weapons.

Without warning, Shinjo fired an energy blast at one of the three weaker G3 Tekkamen, smashing it into its backside and melting away three quarters of its armor. The G7 fighter watched with interest, and Shinjo turned towards another G3. Yet, the G7 stood in his way and surprised him when it began to speak.

"That was quite a dishonorable blow, hitting my team member in the backside," it rasped.

"Get out of my way!" Shinjo barked, trying to get past him. "I don't have time for you."

"Do you honestly think that you can win this battle without having to defeat me?" it countered, not letting him pass. "You should feel honored to be in the presence of one of the highest ranked Tekkamen."

'_Shit, I have to finish him,'_ Shinjo thought desperately. '_The Space Knights are counting on me!'_

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, you Saiya-jin," it started, examining Shinjo's tail.

"Recognize you?" he replied, puzzled. "Why would I? All you Tekkamen look the same to me."

"I guess you don't know your ancestors well enough," it said, pausing. "Rather… their friends."

"Why would I know that?" Shinjo barked, annoyed at this chit-chat as men were dying below.

"Haven't you wondered yet why Radam decided on Earth? Has that ever crossed your mind?"

"I don't care!" Shinjo yelled, starting to gather energy. His opponent looked on in interest, noting the Saiya-jin's chi-level increase. Shinjo let out a battle cry as he fired a blast. Calmly raising its hand, the Tekkaman let out a chi blast of its own, totally canceling them out. Shinjo gawked at his strange opponent.

"Who are you?" Shinjo demanded. '_This one just used a chi attack! Just like that purple guy…' _

"Tekkaman Three," it replied, lighting one red eye on its forehead in addition to the two on its visor. "I am whom your ancestors referred to as Tenshinhan, the triclops. For decades, I had lived in the shadow of the Saiya-jin warriors, but now is time for me to display my superiority over you monkeys."

'_Monkeys, huh? If you really want it so bad,'_ Shinjo thought, generating a white ball of crackling light in his right palm. '_I'm sorry, Aki, but there is no alternative.'_

* * *

"No," Aki whispered as a grayish Tekkaman appeared on the view screen, swooping down on the men standing at the base of the mountain. Tears had already welled in her eyes at the savagery she'd seen.

"Group Y, move out of your area. They're going to get you!" she yelled into the transmitter, but it was to no avail. Aki could do nothing but watch as the grayish Tekkaman landed directly on one of the soldiers, mercilessly crushing him. It then proceeded to swing its leg backwards, only to follow with a hard kick to a neighboring soldier's back. Its foot completely tore through the man's torso, and its sharp toes protruded out from its victim's chest. Aki felt sick to her stomach, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

'_What kind of Commander am I…'_ she lamented. '_To send these people to such cruel deaths?'_

"I can't stand here," she said to herself, tearfully grabbing a laser rifle. "I have to fight them!"

"I'm afraid you can't do that," a voice said, startling her. Aki turned around to look behind her, but she could see nothing; the hallway behind her was dark – completely dark. She scolded herself for imagining things, but her attention was caught again as the soft effeminate chuckling echoed behind her.

"Who's there?" Aki demanded, leveling the rifle and keeping her finger on the trigger.

"A shadow," came the eerie reply as the voice's owner stepped softly out of the darkness.

"Oh my god," Aki whispered, her hands trembling. "What do you want from me?"

"You're going to come with me," replied Tekkaman Shuriken, flashing a scarlet eye.

* * *

**Author Notes: **David (the young future Space Knight) is a Space Knight in the OAV: Tekkaman Blade II, which takes place eight years after the end of Tekkaman Blade I anime.

A "Primary Body" is like an intermediate Tekkaman - a person who has been engulfed by the pod but who has not completed the conversion process. Hence, they have a basic (primary) layer of armor, which offers some protection (but not as much as that of a full Tekkaman). They are pretty much helpless when up against buggers and Radam Tekkamen.

DynastyDrummer: About Bezel thinking that attacking Goku is like "instant suicide" - basically, if Bezel attacks Goku, that will allow Goku to fight back. Since Goku is orders of magnitude stronger than Bezel, he would destroy him in a heartbeat, hence Bezel instigating a fight with Goku Sr. would be like asking for death.


	57. Devastation

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 57 - Devastation**

"That's it," Goku instructed, looking out the cockpit, and the tiny floating Sky Palace grew larger as they approached. Noal lowered the ship onto its terrace, and they were greeted by a sullen Dende and his assistant, Mr. Popo. The Earth Guardian felt heavily guilty for his actions – or lack of. Yet, he was simply a healer, not a warrior. He had to remain alive, or else the Dragonballs would disappear forever.

'_This grand terrace, filled with gardens and majestic trees… It is such a shame that such beauty is in my presence while the people I should be protecting below are surrounded by death and destruction.' _

"I have them ready," Mr. Popo said, carrying a small pouch, and Dende nodded at the warriors.

"Dende-sama," Vegita started, followed by Goku, Alena, and Saki. "We need to be healed."

"No, I won't be able to help you," the Guardian replied, looking sadly at them. "When I revived Kenshin, I had to use much of my limited power. I won't have enough in me to bring you to full strength."

"But these will," Mr. Popo cut in, pulling three beans from the pouch. "Hm, there's not enough."

"That should be fine," Dende answered, looking at Saki. "I should be able to heal you myself."

'_He's saying that I have much lower chi capacity than these three,'_ she thought dejectedly.

"Don't look so disappointed, Saki," Vegita said, smiling warmly. "You are not weak."

"I know," she slightly blushed, looking away. '_Why is he being so nice?'_

"Here you go," Popo said, placing a brown magic bean in Vegita's palm. The young man looked at it quizzically, and Dende motioned for him to eat it. Vegita shrugged and popped it into his mouth.

"It tastes like candy. I don't feel any diff— WHAT!" Vegita blurted, feeling the immediate change. His chi came back to him rapidly, and the burns and other wounds on his body began to fade. In seconds, all marks on him had vanished, and he became replete with energy. At last, he was at full power.

"Brother…" Alena whispered, feeling her brother's chi level rise. Vegita felt great, levitating into the air and gathering his aura at an astounding rate. Then, the golden aura flared vividly about his restored body, and slight traces of electricity crackled around him. Roaring, he began to raise his chi to a colossal level, and everyone around felt as if they were being blown backwards by his exploding golden aura.

"Oy, stop it Vegita, calm down!" Goku yelled over the aura's howling wind. Vegita nodded and then powered down. As he landed, he tightened his fist, smiling smugly at the rest of the stunned people.

"Now, for the rest of you…" Mr. Popo said, looking at the two remaining beans.

* * *

"That power…" whispered Bezel, spinning to the direction from where he just felt the surge of chi. '_That's it; they must be there! Dende is restoring them to health. I must get there before they heal!' _

With those thoughts, Plague shot towards the Sky Palace.

* * *

"Fire all we have!" Dodge yelled. On the view screen, Dodge saw the five Tekkamen approach violently and smash into their facility, and the entire room trembled. The soldier that had unknowingly led them there froze in horror, realizing his deadly mistake. Raising the laser cannon on his arm, he fired a shot at the Tekkaman that had brutally murdered his friends. He breathed with relief, only to gasp in terror as the Radam emerged unhurt and charged viciously. The man tried to fly away, but the Tekkaman caught him by the neck. With a jerk, it impaled him through the back. The man shrieked… before it all ended…

The G6 dropped the dead man's body before facing the military complex, already being attacked by its comrades. It joined its friends, and the five Radam blasted their way into the building, filled with soldiers and other personnel scrambling around. The soldiers fired away, but hardly had an effect. The five monsters swooped down and began their slaughter. The blood bath that had taken place at the first Allied Military Headquarters was repeating itself there. Dodge saw it all from the dais on which he stood.

"Protect the General!" a lieutenant said. Several soldiers formed a thick semi-circle around the General, who turned and ran into a nearby passageway. Two of the Tekkamen noticed this, and they flew directly towards the soldiers. The men fired, and the Radam chuckled. Within seconds, they slammed through the men – leaving them as nothing more than an undecipherable pile of flesh, bones, and blood.

Meanwhile, Dodge and a few aides sprinted down the hall. Those two Tekkamen entered the corridor and flew after them. A panicked Dodge looked over his shoulder and saw them close in, and his aides screamed in sheer terror upon turning a corner, for another Tekkaman waited there in front of them.

'_Screw these men; I'm not going to die today!'_ thought Dodge as he lunged for a doorway nearby. Entering the room, he slammed it shut behind him and bolted it tightly, preventing any of his terror-stricken aides from following. He noticed he was in a maintenance room, and he found a set of stairs that led down.

At that moment, the General's aides desperately tried to pry open that very door, but alas, it would not open. Closing their eyes, they realized their fate as the Tekkamen converged upon them without mercy.

* * *

"How do you feel, Miyuki?" Psychos chuckled, punching her hard in the gut. His chain-whip still wrapped around her leg, the evil Tekkaman laughed before plowing his body into hers. Rapier crashed into the ground below, writhing in agony as she coughed hard, feeling her strength draining rapidly.

'_I must hold on…'_ she thought desperately. '_I must hold on for my brother… for Kenshin…'_

"Kenshin?" Psychos asked in a mocking tone. "Is that somebody for whom you have feelings?"

'_Kenshin… I'm sorry… But I'm trying my best…'_ she thought sadly, unable to defend herself anymore. With several violent tugs, Psychos hurled her into the air, only to be distracted by a purple light approaching from the distance. Within seconds, the owner of the mauve bolt smashed head-on into Rapier. The girl blacked out and crashed to the ground; her armor faded away, revealing her trembling naked body.

"Good work, Psychos," Bezel said, observing his work. "Keep her alive… she makes fitting bait."

"Yes, Lord Plague. That is what I had been planning all along," Psychos said humbly, only to see his leader fly away. Psychos looked down at Miyuki and licked his lips. It was time to call her brother…

'_Saber… I know you can hear me…'_ Psychos projected his thoughts.

* * *

"Who… who are you?" Saber called out, startling Kenshin. The teenager recognized that Saber possessed Goku's aura, which was a bit more powerful than his own. Keeping his grip on Akoutari, he had been studying Shinya carefully, mentally noting any vulnerable points he'd noticed in the man's armor.

"_I have your sister here with me… but I think it's best if you end her misery,"_ the voice echoed.

"Miyuki…" Saber whispered, completely catching Kenshin's attention. The boy glowered.

"_Come to me, Saber… come to your sister… punish her viciously for betraying Radam…"_

"Miyuki…" Saber repeated, turning towards the appropriate direction. "…I will punish you."

"Saber!" Blade yelled, now moderately recovered. "Snap out of it!"

"I'm coming, dear sister," Saber said, firing the thrusters on his back. Kenshin debated following him, but he chose to help Takaya regain his posture first. Approaching Blade's side, he put the recovering Blade on his shoulder and blasted off towards Saber. There was no way he would let Shinya hurt her…

* * *

"What the hell!" Tekkaman Three yelled as Shinjo tossed the small white ball straight into the sky, witnessing the sphere contract and expand rapidly. Shinjo uncontrollably gaped at the ball, and Three spun his head towards the Saiya-jin, only to gasp. Shinjo's irises disappeared, and his hair began to grow wildly. His muscles increased tenfold, and his teeth sharpened into razor sharp fangs. His mouth transformed into a snout, and his eyes became blood read. Brown fur covered his skin as his body expanded and grew taller.

"It can't be…" Three trailed off, backing away. Shinjo completed the last stage of his conversion, and he had once again achieved the Saiya-jin Oozaru form. The eighty-foot tall Oozaru Shinjo emitted a beastly roar that could be heard for miles, and he proceeded to pound its chest violently. It took a step, bringing its enormous ape-like foot down upon the trees near the base of the mountain as it boomed with anger. Oozaru Shinjo turned his head towards Three and let out a nasty snarl. Tenshinhan was frightened.

* * *

"My god," Levin blurted, looking through the visual panel on the Green Earth. Every soldier and Tekkaman had halted their fighting, and all stood agape at the ape-wolf-like form that towered over them.

"How… how did he do that?" Charles stammered, his body trembling. "How could he…"

"Let's take it as a blessing," Levin replied, trying to console him. "God is on our side."

"I hope so, my friend," Charles replied. "Because he hasn't been there for us the past few weeks."

* * *

"Almost there," Bezel whispered as he saw the floating palace approach in the distance. Before he could be detected, the Tekkaman turned on his cloaking device, making him quite transparent. Lowering in elevation, he reached the bottom hull of the floating palace, and levitating himself gradually, he reached the terrace level at the top. Raising his head, he cautiously peered over the edge, almost gasping at the sight.

Vegita, Goku, and Alena had already recovered completely – for their chi levels were back to normal. They were in their Super Saiya-jin forms, although they didn't have a golden aura about them. Next to them stood the blonde man Noal, whom Plague recognized from the Orbital Ring. He ignored him.

'_That Namek…'_ Bezel thought, glaring at Dende, who stuck his hands out in front of the human girl Saki. Plague witnessed as small concentric circles of yellowish aura floated out from Dende's palm and into the girl's body. Soon, he stopped his healing, and Saki tested out her rejuvenated body and chi.

"Thank you, Lord Dende," she smiled, feeling fantastic. "You do a great job of healing people."

'_You damn Namek,'_ Bezel seethed. '_They recovered because of you! You may have just ruined my plans. You may have just turned the tide of this war in your favor, you wrinkled, green garbage!'_

"You're all at full strength now," Dende said, nodding. "Hundreds of Tekkamen are attacking all around the globe. The spore pods have spit out their captives, who are being mercilessly slaughtered now."

"Slaughtered?" Vegita asked, taken aback. "But why would the Tekkamen kill their own…"

"Because they are not their own anymore," Alena interrupted, frowning. "When I had made that wish to eliminate all the mind critters, all those captured by the pods were no longer under Radam control. Thus, they're now useless to Radam… and even a possible threat. So that's why they're being taken out."

"So this new wave of Tekkamen are destroying them before they can pose any harm?" said Goku.

"Correct," Dende answered, blinking. "But that's not all they are doing."

"No…" Vegita trailed off, knowing exactly what the Namek was about to say.

"Many small towns over the world had been relatively unaffected by the Radam. They served as sanctuaries for refugees from the cities. Yet, these new monsters have discovered them and are attacking."

"Dear Kami," Alena whispered, forgetting for an instant that Dende was standing there. "This is the third wave of attacks they've experienced. First, the buggers. Next, the spore plants. And now this…"

"Then what are we waiting for? We have our strength back. Let's stop them!" Goku called out, tightening his fist. '_Even with our strength, we couldn't prevent this. We're failures at protecting Earth…' _

"If they're attacking everywhere," Noal started, "would they be able to attack the Command…"

"Shit!" Vegita yelled, interrupting the blonde man. "Yes, they can! The Radam know the location of your secondary base. I heard them talking about it just before Goku and I were freed."

"Oh no," Noal said, turning ashen and racing into the Blue Earth. '_Everyone, please be okay…' _

The Saiya-jin quickly thanked Dende, who nodded. Quickly, they boarded the vessel and strapped themselves in. The craft majestically lifted into the air and blasted towards the secondary facility, and the being who had been watching them all this time chuckled to himself as they departed in haste.

'_Now, Dende,'_ Bezel sneered. '_I'm going to make you suffer for healing them, you green bastard. And along with you, I'll destroy the Legendary Son Goku! I hope you can hear this, Kakarotto, because I've just thought of a way to punish you – and get rid of your repulsive Saiya-jin face forever…' _


	58. Abomination

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 58 - Abomination**

_(Note: This chapter contains graphic scenes and could push the PG-13 ratings. But then again, they did things like this in PG-13 movies)_

'_Oniisan… SHINYA?'_ Miyuki gasped as she saw his armored form towering over her prostrate figure. She had been unconscious prior to his arrival, but Saber had screamed her name in her ear and had shaken her awake. She looked up and saw his facemask staring right down at her naked body, and cringed.

"Shinya…" she whispered, hoping he would listen. "Please help me…"

"You've got to be joking," he rasped. "I've come here to put you out of your miserable state."

"No, Shinya…" she cried, tears welling in her eyes. "You're human… you're not one of them."

Saber knelt down next to her and slapped her across her cheek, drawing blood.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" he glared. "How dare you question my loyalty!"

"There's good in you… oniisan," she choked, trembling. "Break free… from their control…"

'_What a resilient girl,'_ Psychos thought, hovering in the air several meters away.

A surge of anger shot through Saber's mind, but an idea soon came to his head.

"Yes, Miyuki, I will break free from control…" he purred sweetly. "My self-control…"

"Shinya…" she whispered, confused about what he was saying.

"My dear sister, you have grown into a very… exquisite… young lady," he smiled thinly, running his eyes up and down her naked figure. "In fact, you're become very, very exotic in my honest opinion."

"Oniisan…" she choked, her eyes growing wide with horror. "What… what are you saying?"

"Would this be your first time?" Saber chuckled, placing his Tekkaman body directly over hers. Miyuki opened her mouth in horror, but lacking the strength to move, there was no way for her to stop him.

Saber generated a small knife and placed it on the ground. His armor faded away, revealing his clothed body, and he grabbed the knife with his left hand. Placing his left hand on the ground, such that the knife it held pointed to the right side of her face, he balanced himself and reached for her with his right one.

'_No… brother… NO… STOP!'_ she screamed in her mind as he began to massage her chest. She spilled tears of disgust and shame, for never in her life would she imagine that he'd do such a thing to her.

"No… Shinya… please stop… STOP!" she cried out, her mind cracking to pieces.

"Do you know why I am doing this?" Shinya purred, boring his scarlet irises into hers. "My actions now will show you clearly that I am anything but human – for no man would do what I'm doing."

"No…" she continued to cry. "… Why… why…"

"I will take your innocence… for questioning my allegiance to the Radam nation!" he snapped.

"Oniisan…" she whimpered, trying to move as he rubbed his body against hers. "Oniisan…"

"I am no more your brother," Shinya snorted, narrowing his eyes. "I am only your enemy."

With those words, he placed his two feet between her ankles and spread her legs wide apart.

"NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, crying heavily as Shinya prepared himself to enter.

* * *

"MIYUKI!" Takaya yelled, but heard nothing. Kenshin and Blade, now moderately recovered, had been pursuing Saber when he had suddenly dived into the rocky, labyrinth-like terrain below. They had lost him, unable to trace where he had gone. But Miyuki's blood-curling scream snapped them to attention, and they burst towards her location, just five hundred meters from where they had been standing.

When they reached, they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight. Takaya exploded with.

"SHINYA!" he boomed. His evil twin scowled and turned his head to face Takaya, hovering fifty feet above. Shinya's eyes grew wide as Takaya raised his lance, ready to throw it down for a fatal wound.

"Takaya… Kenshin…" Miyuki choked. Shinya was about to penetrate her, but they had come just before he could. Her eyes turned towards Kenshin, his face contorted with ire. The golden aura suddenly flared around him and began to burn violently, vaporizing his space suit and revealing his gi underneath.

"What the fuck!" roared Kenshin, his face contorted in shock. "Saber, you sick bastard!"

Shinya remained still as he glowered at the two.

"Go ahead, Blade," Shinya chuckled, flashing him a sly smile. "Throw it with all your strength. But know that if it goes through me, it will certainly go through our dear sister as well. It's your choice."

Kenshin prepared to lurch downwards, and Shinya observed this. He quickly brought the knife, held in his left hand, right above the immobile girl's throat. The Saiya-jin immediately froze in the air.

"If either of you makes a move," Shinya threatened, his voice serious, "she dies."

'_Should I take a chance?'_ the boy thought. '_Or can he use Goku's power and speed as a human?' _

Everybody present refused to move, especially Takaya and Kenshin.

* * *

"Dende-sama," Mr. Popo sighed. "They used the last of the senzu. Do you think they'll win?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Popo," a stressed Dende replied, looking over the edge of the Sky Palace Terrace. More destruction took place on the surface below. Once again, he could only watch it all.

"They are the best shot we have," Dende stated morosely. "They are our last hope."

"Yes, at least they're fully recovered," Popo said, trying to reassure himself, only to hear a gasp. Snapping his head forwards, he realized it had come from Dende himself, standing just meters before him.

"No, get away from me!" Dende quivered as he backed away. The purple Tekkaman gradually levitated itself over the edge of the terrace and stepped on the tiled floor, walking forebodingly towards the aged Namek. Popo stared in shock, too frightened to move. Soon, Plague stood in Dende's path, snarling.

"Do you realize how much trouble you've caused me?" Plague growled. "You ruined my plans!"

"Tekkaman Plague! I beg you," Dende's voice started shaking. "Please leave us in peace."

"Leave you in peace?" Bezel chuckled, stepping forward. "No… I will leave you in pieces."

"You monster!" Dende said, dropping his stick. Popo held his head as Plague lurched towards the Earth Guardian and grabbed his throat. Dende struggled to breathe, his green face twitching. Without warning, Bezel released his grip and tripped the old Namek, who fell to the hard floor on his backside.

"You lousy bastard," Plague flashed an eye. "I will make sure you never heal anybody again!"

Before the Namek could move, Bezel planted his right foot on his face, crushing it slightly. He then grabbed Dende's body with his armored hands and began to pull with all his strength. To Popo's horror, Plague sheared off the green, aged body right off at its neck. Blood spilled out, and Bezel laughed.

With a flick of the wrist, Plague tossed the old Guardian's carcass over the edge of the terrace.

Recalling that Namek people could regenerate their entire bodies even if only their head survived, Bezel glared at the severed head lying on the ground. He raised his foot high, only to bring it down sharply and smash it into his victim's face, completely crushing his skull and flattening the head like a pancake.

"NO!" Popo shrieked. "WHY? WHY?"

"Because I didn't want any more miracle healings to occur," Bezel smirked. "Besides, with his death, the Dragonballs have turned to stone; the Dragonballs have died as well. And guess who was one with the balls? The Legendary Son Goku! With this, he will be trapped for all time! Stuck in a void! I have defeated you, Goku, you bastard! Now suffer for rejecting my wish, and burn in hell, Kakarotto!"

Mr. Popo, shattered beyond belief, snapped upon hearing Bezel's wild, maniacal laugh.

"KAMI-SAMA! NO! KAMI-SAMA!" Mr. Popo yelled as he irrationally ran towards Dende's crushed head. Bezel snorted, tightening his fist. With a roar, he slugged Popo in the face with all he had. Popo's neck twisted as he sailed back, only to crash through the palace walls and lie still, drenched in red.

Immediately, Bezel heard a scream. Turning, he saw a little girl standing nearby, holding her head in her hands. Tears streamed from her eyes, and she sank down, traumatized again by the sight of death.

"You…" Plague said, approaching her. "You're Kenshin's baby sister, aren't you? Son Nio?"

"You bad man!" she shrieked, continuing to cry. "You hurt… Kami-sama… Popo…"

"Don't worry, little girl," Bezel purred, kneeling down next to her. "I won't hurt you."

Nio continued to cry, raising her head to face the monster whose eyes bored into hers.

"You will be of great use to me," Plague said, wrapping her in his arm. Taking a last look at his work, he took to the sky and headed for the only place sensible – the location of Kenshin's angry aura.

* * *

"Bezel," Alena whispered, her eyes staring off into space. The group had been riding anxiously in the Blue Earth, heading for the secondary facility. Alena had again remained quiet the entire way, lost in her dark thoughts. Yet, she had suddenly felt Bezel's energy approach that of several others. Removing the straps on her seat, she equipped herself with Kotukari and sprinted for the airlock.

"Alena!" Goku blurted, turning to face her. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Keep your chi levels high," she replied, her eyes narrowing. "I'll find you out that way."

"Wait!" Vegita yelled, but it was to late. She had already run into the airlock.

'_Great, just like Blade,'_ Noal thought. Soon, she burst out the craft and headed for Bezel's aura.

* * *

Oozaru Shinjo let out another roar as he resumed to pound his chest. Noticing Tekkaman Three near him, he swung his fist violently, but Tenshinhan avoided the strike in time. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he drove his lance into the were-monkey's fist, drawing some blood. Oozaru Shinjo howled.

"Oh, no," Levin said, observing the battle from inside the Green Earth. "He's getting hurt."

"Then we must stop those Tekkamen before they attack him," Charles said, tightening his grip on the controls. On their view port, they noticed one of the weaker Tekkamen fly towards the were-monkey. Charles aimed the plasma cannon on the Green Earth and fired, and before the targeted G2 could see it, it was fried and destroyed by the solitary shot. Tenshinhan seethed, for it was his second comrade to perish.

"You rascals," Three growled, turning towards the Green Earth. "I'll get you for this!"

Firing his thrusters, the Tekkaman swooped down towards the tank-like vehicle. Charles felt the sweat drench his palms as he aimed the cannon at the approaching enemy. Pressing the trigger hard, he fired multiple rounds of atomic energy at Three, who batted the blasts away with ease and snarled evilly.

"What the…" Levin said, startled by the noise on the roof of the tank. "No, he's on top of us!"

"Be brave, Levin. We'll figure a way out of this," said Charles, his voice confident but his mind terrified. Charles took a laser rifle and pointed it up at the hatch above their heads. Within seconds, Three tore open the hatch and tossed it away. Levin screamed, and he fumbled to find his own laser pistol.

"Die!" Charles bellowed, firing point blank at the Tekkaman's facemask. '_I have to protect Levin. I can't let him die like this… because I'm a soldier, and he's a scientist. I have to protect my best friend!' _

"I'm sorry," Tenshinhan chuckled, the laser shots denting his mask at most. "I haven't died yet, contrary to what you may have wanted. Human, I'm afraid it is time for me to say that line to you instead."

"NO!" Levin screamed as Three reached down and grabbed his friend. "Let him go! Let him go!"

Yet, his words went unheeded, for Tenshinhan lifted a terrified Charles out of the tank.

"CHARLES!" Levin shrieked, but it was too late. With a grunt, Three speared Charles' body, and Levin cried out with grief. Three tossed the corpse aside and reached down, pulling Levin outside as well.

"What should I do with a screaming skinny man like you?" Tenshinhan sneered, and Levin cried.

Little did Three notice Oozaru Shinjo bend down and wrap his thick hand around him. Three let go of Levin, who fell to the dirt. Oozaru Shinjo brought the trapped, startled Tekkaman towards his jaws.

"No!" Three yelled, struggling to get free of the were-monkey's grasp. Gathering power, he shot forth an energy blast from his hands that scraped the ape's palm. Shinjo released his grip on him and howled viciously, boring its fangs and bringing its face down towards Three. Shinjo glared his red eyes.

Before Tenshinhan could move, the were-ape opened its mouth and fired a deadly mouth blast point blank. Three shrieked in pain as he was knocked backwards and down to the ground. As he lay smoking in the dirt, Three felt the pain searing through him, for the attack had melted much of his armor.

'_How… how could I be defeated so easily…'_ he thought, stunned. His last remaining Radam comrade flew towards the beast, ready to stab its red eye, but the ape didn't even give him a chance to do so. Oozaru Shinjo caught the Tekkaman with his hands and squeezed with all his strength, crushing the Radam with a sickening crunch and hurling the broken carcass to the ground. The ape roared with pride.

Pounding its chest, the mindless beast, looking for another target, faced the mountain base.

'_Yes I remember now… I have to defeat it by cutting off its…'_ Three thought, releasing a kien-zan that severed off the were-monkey's tail. Little did the Tekkaman realize that he had inadvertently saved the base; Oozaru Shinjo proceeded to shrink rapidly. Soon, all its fur disappeared, and the beast reverted back to its naked, human form. Shinjo collapsed onto the ground, unconscious and completely unaware of what he had accomplished. Tekkaman Three feebly fired the thrusters on its backside and levitated into the air.

'_I only have little energy left… If I expend any more, I'll die here… No, I must retreat for now,'_ thought Tenshinhan, his shoulders drooping and his body hurting. '_This is a disgrace. How shameful it is to be beaten again by a Saiya-jin, the very race I must surpass. I fought too carelessly today…' _

Those thoughts continued to haunt his mind as Tekkaman Three weakly flew away. The few surviving Space Knight personnel and soldiers on the ground both cried and cheered, for the aliens had been driven away for the time being. Levin tearfully collapsed to the ground next to his friend's body.

* * *

Rejhan: Nope, Goku Sr. won't die; he'll just be trapped in a dimensional void because the Dragonballs are no more.

KyLewin: I kind of think of the Tekkamen as similar to the androids (in terms of power ratings) - meaning, they are powerful but can't be sensed. Yes, Bezel has chi, but he can suppress it enough to be undetected (not to mention that the other Saiya-jin were showing off and basking in their renewed power, thus making the detection of Bezel's chi that much harder to detect).

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate the feedback :)


	59. Fateful Choice

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 59 - Fateful Choice**

"Shinya," Takaya barked, staying frozen but glaring down at twin, who continued to hold a knife at Miyuki's throat while crouching over her body. "How could you? You're her brother, for God's sake!"

"That was exactly the point I wanted to disprove, Takaya," Saber returned, taking a brief glance at Miyuki's eyes. Tears had stopped running, for she had run out of them after so much weeping from shame.

"You hear me, Blade?" Shinya shouted. "I'm not part of your family! And my actions show it!"

"There are other ways you could have shown that, Saber," came the sharp answer.

"The only alternative I could come up with," Shinya replied, starting to smirk, "was her death."

Takaya and Kenshin continued to glare. Psychos, keeping his distance from Shinya, watched the whole scene with mixed feelings. One on hand, he was Radam, and he shouldn't care about what happens to Earth's inhabitants. On the other hand, the mere concept of a blood brother assaulting his sister in that manner repulsed him. His thoughts were distracted as he sensed someone approach rapidly. They noticed this too, and a purple bolt quickly approached them. Within seconds, the newcomer stopped in mid-flight.

"Tekkaman Plague," muttered Kenshin, staying still. '_As if this wasn't bad enough already.'_

"Greetings, Kenshin, Blade," Plague chuckled, keeping his arms hidden behind his back. His black cape wrapped almost all around his body, making it plainly obvious that he was hiding something.

'_What a weird guy,'_ Takaya thought. '_He's not even trying to look like he's not hiding it.'_

"Can I ask you why you two are just standing still in the air?" Bezel asked, puzzled.

"If we move, Saber down there will slash my sister's throat," Blade replied, gesturing downwards.

"Hm?" Bezel hummed, looking towards the two on the ground. He bent his head downwards and lowered a little, trying to get a better view. On the ground was Shinya, crouched over a naked girl as he—

"Saber, what the hell are you doing!" Bezel barked loudly. "Are you insane? She's your sister!"

"I… I was just trying to prove that I was Radam and not human any—"

"By raping your sister?" Bezel blurted incredulously. "That's disgusting! Get off of her now!"

"If I do, then they will move and strike me without hesitation," came the reply. Bezel raised his head and looked at Takaya and Kenshin, both scowling. Soon, Kenshin heard a muffled cry from Plague.

"Don't worry," Plague brought his hands before him, revealing his captive. "They won't move."

"NIO!" Kenshin yelled, a wave of shock smashing into his mind.

His sister had a thick layer of ooze covering her mouth like duct tape. Thin ropes of red energy tied her hands and feet together, preventing her movement. Bezel chuckled, grasping her in his left hand, only to pull out a sharp blade and keep it hoisted at her throat. It was déjà vu for Kenshin, for he had seen Plague holding Alena the same way when they had fought in hell.

"If you try to interfere, she dies," Plague said. "You know, you good guys are so easy to beat. It is hard attacking you directly, but you're easier to control once we make hostages out of your loved ones."

"You lousy rat! You never change!" Kenshin yelled, his aura flaring about him once again.

"Why should I?" Bezel replied, smirking. "Saber, transform again. Trust me, they won't move. And when you're finished, why don't you join the rest of us up here and take your sister as your hostage?"

* * *

"Oh no, we're too late," Noal whispered. As he approached the mountain base, he could see the smoke erupting from its grounds. It meant that a battle had occurred; the only uncertainty was its outcome. Noal gently lowered the Blue Earth and ran out of the ship, only to freeze upon seeing dozens of bloodied corpses littering the area. Part of the mountain had been blown away; a portion of the base was exposed for direct view. Worse yet, there was a gaping hole in that portion, allowing free entry to anyone malicious.

"Noal!" yelled a male voice, distracting him. Turning in its direction, he saw Levin crouching over a man's body. Goku, Vegita, and Saki emerged from the craft, only to witness the destruction.

"Charles…?" Noal trailed off, kneeling next to the fallen soldier. "I'm so sorry, Levin…"

"Noal," Levin cried, burying his face in his shoulder. "They showed… no mercy…"

"I know," he said softly, gently rubbing his back. Noal always considered Charles to be a good man and soldier. '_Is there no hope in this war? Are we to lose all those for whom we love and care?'_

"Be strong, Levin," Noal said. "Be strong. But now, I have to check on Aki… see if she's okay."

"She… should be in the Mission Room," Levin stammered. "And Shinjo… over near that bush."

"Thank you, Levin," Noal nodded, getting up. He and the three warriors headed for the bush where the naked Shinjo lay. Saki shut her eyes, and Noal darted into the Blue Earth to fetch extra clothes.

'_Why the hell is he lying naked here like this?' _Vegita thought. '_Is he a pervert or something?'_

Soon, Noal returned and tossed the clothes on top of the sleeping man's private region, preventing them all from any unwelcome sights. Goku shook the man awake, and seconds later, he groggily opened his eyes, trying to remember how he'd gotten there. He recalled transforming into his secret form… but nothing else. Suddenly, his face reddened, and he dressed himself. Yet, he noticed something was amiss.

"My tail!" Shinjo blurted, noticing it was completely gone. "Where… How'd it disappear?"

"What?" Saki snapped her eyes open, wondering how it could have vanished.

"A tail?" Goku asked puzzled. "You can't have a tail unless you are a… no way…"

"Unless he's a Saiya-jin like us," Vegita finished. "But how can that be true? We're the only descendants. Are you telling me that there were other survivors from when Planet Vegita exploded?"

"No, I'm like you," Shinjo replied, sitting upright but feeling drained from his battle. "I'm a hybrid of human and Saiya-jin, just like yourselves. In fact, Vegita, I'm more closely related to you."

"I know my lineage, and there's no way you can be a part of it unless…" Vegita trailed off, soon gasping in realization. "… Unless you're a descendent of my great-grandfather's little sister, Briefs Bra."

"You're very perceptive, Vegita," Shinjo nodded. "To be precise, I am her grandson."

"And I have another thing to tell you, Goku," Shinjo started. "Remember that story I told you about my sister who had fallen down a waterfall? My sister Shiori? Well, we found her. And she's Aki."

"WHAT!" Goku blurted. '_That's right… she wasn't in the room when he told me the story.'_

"Speaking of Aki," Noal said worriedly. "I think we should go make sure she's alright."

They nodded and entered the facility, searching thoroughly for her – in corridors, elevators, locked rooms, and even under desks, but to their dread, they found no trace of her. Shinjo cursed himself, for he had promised to protect her and never leave her side. Yet, he had failed, and soon they all regrouped again.

"Nothing… I've found nothing," Saki said dejectedly, and everybody else answered the same.

'_Sister, I won't lose you again… after fifteen years, I won't lose you to them…'_ Shinjo whispered in his mind, moistness welling in his eyes. '_Why does she have to be taken from me? Why again?'_

"Wherever she is, we'll find her," Saki said gently, comforting her crestfallen brother.

* * *

'_Where… where am I?'_ she thought, awakening from her slumber. Her vision was blurry, but it soon focused within seconds. The young woman examined her surroundings – everything was completely dark except for the soft pink light that shimmered meters away. Looking at the source of the soft light, Aki gasped in realization – the last time she had seen something like that was when she was on the Radam Outpost on the Orbital Ring. She tried to remember how she got there, but the only memory that came to her mind was seeing a dreadful black Tekkaman figure. Yet, she couldn't remember much else after that.

"Are we awake yet, Kisaragi Aki?" Mieko, in her human form, chuckled, stepping in front of the bars of the jail cell that housed its Space Knight prisoner. "How do you feel after your little nap?"

"Who… are you?" Aki said, wincing from the bump on her head. "Where have you brought me?"

"My name is Murakami Mieko," the young woman replied, her blue irises boring into the darkness of the small cell. "But you probably know me better by my alter-ego, Tekkaman Shuriken."

"So…" Aki said softly, using her strength to stand. "So, you're the black Tekkaman I saw there."

"You're so sharp, Aki!" Mieko smirked, watching her strut towards the bars and clutch them.

"Mieko," she started, her head still throbbing. "What is this place?"

"A special place," Shuriken responded. "Only a select few have the honor to board this vessel."

"This vessel?" Aki asked, feeling drained, memories of the deaths of her personnel passing through her mind. She had wanted to fight, but Mieko had stopped her and knocked her senseless.

"Yes. This is Omega's flagship, which houses those thousand warriors wreaking havoc on Earth."

"And you, as a human, allow this to continue?" Aki scowled. Mieko averted her eyes, recalling how Kengo had regained his humanity just before death. She had debated about her true nature ever since.

"I can only serve the Radam," Mieko answered, her voice not firm. "I must do what they say."

"If you feel that's your destiny…" Aki trailed off. "But tell me, why did you bring me here?"

"That's easy," Mieko spat. "The man you're involved with, Blade, killed my fiancé, Kengo."

"I have nothing to do with Blade," Aki lied with a nonchalant voice.

"Then you're just partners on the same team?" Mieko asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Of course," Aki responded, slowly nodding. "And nothing more."

"I don't believe you," Mieko replied, and a small smile spread across Aki's face. "I knew it."

"You found me out," Aki responded. Mieko blinked; she found it strange that the girl was acting so mellow. She had expected her to be hysterical, but Aki was anything but. Mieko respected her poise.

"Blade took Kengo from you," Aki started. "And so, you want to take me away from Blade."

"Again, you're very sharp, Aki," the young woman responded, shrugging. "Can you blame me?"

"Is that all?" Aki asked, her voice stable. "Is that your only reason?"

"What other reason would you expect?" Mieko said, leaning on the cell bars.

"You have not captured me in order to destroy Blade's morale? To convert me to a Tekkaman?"

"No. Kengo's last wishes were for Blade to defeat the Radam, and I'll honor that. I'm detaining you strictly because Kengo was taken from me. Besides, you wouldn't make a good Tekkaman anyway."

"Then… you're not truly being controlled by the Radam, are you?" Aki asked curiously.

Mieko paused, taken aback by the question. Yet, it was true, her mind had felt clearer recently.

* * *

Transforming, Saber reached down and wrapped his left arm around his sister's frail body. She just winced, unable to move by herself, and she was at his mercy. Shinya picked her up and held the edge of his lance at her throat. Kenshin's heart sank, for this had become too much – both his sister and his best friend were being held hostage, and he and Blade could do nothing about it. They could only watch as Saber flew upwards and hovered adjacent to Bezel. Psychos also floated next to Saber and observed it all.

"Now, Kenshin, how long have we known each other?" Plague asked, smiling beneath his mask.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Kenshin shot back. "For a while, you bastard."

"Now, now," Bezel purred, looking down at the terrified little girl wrapped in his arm. "You don't want to be teaching her innocent mind those kinds of words, do you?"

"What do you want from us, you monster?" Blade rasped.

"Like you've said, Kenshin, we've known each other for a while now, haven't we?" Bezel chuckled, his visor flashing red for a second. "You know me to be a very reasonable fellow, don't you?"

"Don't play games with us, Plague," Kenshin said angrily.

"Come on, just answer the fucking question," smirked Bezel, making sure that Nio heard him.

"Yes, O Mighty Bezel," Kenshin shot back sarcastically. "You are the epitome of reasonability."

"That's better," Plague said, bringing his blade several millimeters closer to Nio's throat. Kenshin tightened his jaw. "Since I am such a reasonable individual, I will present you with a choice. In my hands is your sister, Nio. In Saber's hands is Miyuki, your special friend and Blade's sister. And so, both of their fates will lie on your hands."

Kenshin only returned a blank look, trying to figure out what Bezel was suggesting.

"One of these two females will die, and the other will live. Yet, I do not know them well enough to make the decision," Bezel said, quivering with excitement. "That's where you come in, Kenshin. You must choose who is more important to you, for that person will enjoy life, while the other one will receive an immediate execution. The choice is yours… and yours alone. Only you can determine their destinies."

"You bastard!" Kenshin yelled. "How can you expect me to make such a decision?"

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Bezel retorted. "Choosing between your sister and this girl you… like."

"How could you go so low as to suggest harming a young child?" Kenshin seethed.

"How could your Saiya-jin ancestors of a thousand years ago go so low as to kill my entire family?" Plague shot back, his voice starting to fill with anger. "How could they stoop to such a low level as to murder my young daughter and my infant son? WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER THAT, BOY?"

Bezel's words hit Kenshin hard, and the boy was completely taken aback. He could only stare at the two girls held captive by his enemies. It was up to him to seal their fates – as Bezel said, it was his decision alone.

"I can't wait forever boy," Bezel sneered, flashing his eye. "You better tell me a name…"

'_I can't… no… I can't decide… I won't decide…'_ Kenshin protested desperately in his mind.

"… Or else," Bezel continued, "Both of their throats will be slit open before your very eyes."

'_How… how can I decide?'_ Kenshin wondered, the blood leaving his face. '_How…?'_


	60. True Colors

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 60 - True Colors**

"No, we can't sit here forever brooding about this," Shinjo whispered softly upon learning that the hundreds of attacking Tekkamen were devastating countries worldwide. His mind was torn – on one hand, he could possibly be saving hundreds of lives by going out and fighting Tekkamen. On the other hand, his mind was not into it; all he could do was think about his sister's disappearance.

"Snap out of it, Shinjo! I don't want to sound cruel, but we spent too much time here already. We have to go and destroy as many Tekkamen as possible! We're at full power now, so there's no excuse!"

"But Aki…" Shinjo trailed off, but Vegita cut him off once again.

"Man, pull your head out of your ass!" he barked, facing Shinjo directly. "Find that Saiya-jin pride within yourself, and trust that we'll find her eventually. But the more time we spend here looking for one person, the more time those Radam freaks get for murdering thousands! …That's it, I'm going!"

"I got it!" Noal's voice interrupted, and they all turned their heads. The blond man raced out of the hallway and into the Mission room; he popped a CD-like disc into a player nearby. Moments later, a clear, full color video recording appeared on the giant view-screen.

"This is a recording from a surveillance camera that monitored the Mission Room during the attack," Noal said. On the screen, the video showed Aki arming herself with a laser rifle and turning around. Within seconds, a black Tekkaman emerged and approached her. It smacked her on the head, and Aki fell unconscious. The black Tekkaman then wrapped her arm around the woman and took her away.

"So, I guess nobody noticed this other Tekkaman prowling around the complex," said Noal.

"That black Tekkaman…" Shinjo mumbled, glazing his eyes on it. "… looks so familiar."

"Of course!" Saki blurted, startling everybody. "That's Mieko – Tekkaman Shuriken!"

"Shuriken?" Shinjo asked in surprise. "Why in the world would she go after Aki?"

"I guess you weren't there, but Blade destroyed Tekkaman Spear, the man she apparently loved," Noal explained. "And Aki and Blade have a… special… friendship."

"So, she's trying to take revenge on Blade by kidnapping Aki," Goku suggested.

"It could be," the blond Space Knight responded. "But there's no way to know for sure unless…"

"Unless we find Shuriken ourselves," Shinjo answered, a trace of a smile forming on his face. "We'll have to do this detective style, although with a little twist… Each of us split up into groups of two."

"You just want us to go exploring around for miles and miles?" Goku asked incredulously.

"No, we won't have to," Shinjo answered. "All we have to do is search for any Tekkamen flying around. If Shuriken is among them, then that would be perfect – we would have our answer right there. If she's not there, we'll show the Tekkamen a photograph of Aki and demand them to tell us where she is."

"And what if they don't know?" Goku posed. "What if they don't understand our language?"

"Then we'll just kill them, which is what we should be doing anyway," Vegita answered, liking the idea immediately. "We'll kill two missions with one stone. We have two objectives – to find Aki and to destroy as many Tekkamen as possible. When we encounter one, we'll ask it for information. If it refuses to tell us anything, we'll beat the lights out of it until it decides to talk. If it still refuses to help us after five strong punches, we'll just blow it straight to hell without any second thoughts."

"That just makes us murderers," Goku protested, only to receive a sharp glare from Vegita.

"_They_ are the murderers!" Vegita shook his fist. "They're killing the people and Primary Bodies!"

"But can't we save them?" Goku asked, his voice uncertain. "Just like how Kenshin saved—"

"Look… Alena was a special case," an exasperated Vegita explained. "Hundreds of them weren't ravaging Earth that time. Now they are. Spending extra time to save a Tekkaman, rather than executing it quickly, will buy more time for the other Tekkamen to wreak havoc. So, by rapidly killing them, we'll be able to move on to more Tekkamen more quickly and thus save many, many more civilians. Got it?"

"I agree with you," Saki said, causing Vegita to redden. "Let's decide how we should split up."

"Here's how we should do it," Shinjo suggested. "I will go with Goku. Saki will go with Vegita."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Noal, feeling slightly offended. "She's my friend too you know."

"I think you should stay here as a central point of contact," Shinjo replied, "just in case Alena, Kenshin, Takaya, or Miyuki come back here. You'll be here to fill them in on what's going on."

"Sounds good to me," the blond Space Knight answered, satisfied with his position. "This color picture of her in this surveillance camera recording will do just fine. I'll print several copies and give them to you, and then you can be on your way. And take com-links so that we can keep in contact."

"Excellent," replied Shinjo, thanking Noal. Within minutes, they printed her picture, equipped themselves with the appropriate devices, and split up in different directions, ready to begin their missions.

* * *

"Kid, my patience is running out," Bezel said, his arm tight around Nio. "And so is their time."

"Kenshin…" Miyuki whispered weakly. '_I can only imagine his dilemma, but his little sister is on the line. Why is he having such a hard time deciding? No, I won't accept him choosing me over her…'_

"Kenshin," she said, louder this time. The Saiya-jin broke his stare and focused on her. "Kenshin, don't you remember my secret I told you at the base? The one I didn't want you to mention to anybody?"

"Miyuki," he said softly, looking directly into her tired eyes.

"I told you that I was going to die soon anyway," she said sadly, startling Takaya.

"Miyuki…?" Takaya stammered, unable to wipe the tears underneath his facemask.

"Nobody can stop it from happening," she asserted sadly. "So Kenshin, the choice is clear…"

"No…" he whispered, refusing to listen to what she was suggesting.

"Yes, Kenshin," she smiled softly. "Choose her. She has her whole life ahead of her… please…"

"Even she decided before you, you pitiful Saiya-jin," Bezel rasped. "Should I follow her advice?"

"No!" Kenshin yelled, glaring at the purple Tekkaman.

"Then does that mean your sister's life is the expendable one?" Plague asked, making a gesture of slicing the terrified little girl's throat. Kenshin's eyes widened in terror, and Bezel chuckled at the reaction.

"Have you had enough yet, boy? How 'bout I offer an alternative solution to this predicament?"

"Yes…" Kenshin whispered, his eyes desperate. Even his hands were trembling.

"Very well then, Kenshin," Plague said, revealing his true intentions. "I will allow both of these young females to live… at the cost of one of your lives. You and Blade are to fight each other, with your best ability, to the death. Once one of you two is killed, I shall release them."

"I don't believe you," Blade seethed. "What kind of alternative is that?"

"Blade," Kenshin muttered. "You and I pose a much greater threat to the Radam than they do. So he used them as hostages so I would be pushed to desperation and accept whatever alternative he offered."

"You are quite a perceptive young man," Bezel chortled, basking in dark glee. "And so?"

"And so… I must accept it," Kenshin hung his head. "Sorry, Blade, but this is our only chance."

"I understand, Kenshin," Takaya responded, his voice grave. "It's the best deal we can get."

'_Those stupid fools,'_ Bezel thought. '_This certainly is the perfect deal… for me. Those two will be battling each other to their limits until one of them dies. It won't matter who wins since the victor will still be deathly tired from the fight. At that point, Saber or I will easily slaughter the survivor. How excellent!'_

"Remember," Bezel said. "You have to fight your hardest, or these girls die here. And I know you'll do that, for you wouldn't want them to perish knowing that you had a chance to save them both."

"You're such a dirty bastard," Kenshin growled at Plague's gleeful attitude.

"I know I am," Plague replied, smiling beneath his mask. "And that's why I always win."

Kenshin and Blade slowly backed away and reluctantly turned towards each other; the Saiya-jin gripped the hilt of Akoutari and drew the sword from its sheath. Blade firmed his grip on his lance and crouched into a tense stance. Bezel gave the holler, and the two warriors charged each other, their minds full of both uncertainty and dread. Nio wailed, and Miyuki's heart sunk as she began to watch.

* * *

Saki and Vegita carefully viewed the landscape pass beneath them sixty feet below. They were heading for the city closest to the mountain facility. However, they flew slowly so that they could scan the ground and look for clues. Both had stayed silent for the majority of their short trip, and Vegita strongly desired to start up a conversation. Their first meeting was not the best of introductions, and he hadn't exactly created a good impression. Turning his head, he saw her look straight ahead, focused on her task.

"So, I guess we're about there," Vegita started in a slightly higher-than-normal pitch.

"Yep, I suppose we are," Saki replied, her voice sharp. '_Is he trying to hit on me again?'_

'_Wow, she's so fine,'_ he thought. '_After this war, I'm definitely asking her to a date.'_

"You have really good eye-sight," Vegita made a pathetic attempt at a compliment.

"Thanks," she replied, continuing to scan the ground below. '_What an idiot he is. There is so much at stake here, and all he can think of doing is flatter me? Jeez, all guys are the same.'_

"Have you found anything yet? You know, you have really nice eyes," he blurted, hoping to get more from her than just one-line answers. '_She must be so awed by my power that she's scared to speak to me. I have to keep my strength under check so it doesn't intimidate her.'_

"Nothing interesting, and thank you," came the annoyed, terse reply. '_Yes, please, Vegita… please continue to make an ass of yourself in front of me. I bet you've never had a girlfriend before, you baka.'_

"Hey, so since you're not Shinjo's real sister," he started, trying to start up another line of dialogue. However, he made an extremely poor choice. "Then that means we're not blood related."

'_Oh my god, this is getting too much,'_ she sighed to herself. "No, Vegita, we are not. Don't make it public knowledge, though. Even my boyfriend back on Io doesn't know the truth."

"B… Boyfriend?" he stammered, startled. '_She already has one?'_

'_Hehe… he's so gullible,'_ Saki silently chuckled to herself. '_But at least it got him to shut up.'_

Within minutes, they approached the city, only to see being attacked by six Tekkamen. The Radam warriors continued their destruction of citizens, Primary Bodies, and buildings with enjoyment. Turning on his serious mode, Vegita swooped down towards one Radam, who adorned three dots on its chest. The Tekkaman was about to stab through another Primary Body when Vegita grabbed its lance and tossed it away. The Tekkaman snapped his head around to face the Saiya-jin, who narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me where she is," Vegita demanded forcefully, pointing at a big picture of Aki he held in his hand. The Tekkaman refused to answer, and Vegita repeated the question, getting the same response. The Saiya-jin socked it hard in the stomach, causing it to sink to the ground. He again demanded information, and it offered him none. Without wasting anymore time, Vegita picked up its lance and drove it straight through its skull, killing it instantly. He chose against using chi blasts in order to conserve his energy.

"Very merciful, Vegita," Saki said flatly. "I thought you said you'd give them five punches first."

"Oh, that… well, people should only have to be told once," he said sheepishly, scratching his head. "Besides, time is short, and I don't think he knew anything anyway."

Saki responded with a smirk, and the two continued on to the remaining Tekkamen in the area.

* * *

"If you were controlled, wouldn't your irises be red?" Aki said calmly. Mieko froze, for she felt confused. Aki stretched her hand through the bars for Mieko's arm, but the other lady retracted it quickly.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit," Aki smiled softly. "I want to see if they're controlling you."

Mieko nodded slowly, and she offered her arm to Aki, who gently wrapped her fingers around the lady's wrist. Aki closed her eyes, and Mieko gasped slightly as a soft white glow surround Shiori's hand. She felt a buzzing feeling on her wrist, but it caused no pain. Mieko began to tremble slightly, unsure as to what Aki was. Soon, the glow disappeared, and Aki opened her eyes. Mieko looked at her anxiously.

"You're free," Aki smiled, looking gently into her eyes. "You're no longer under their control."

"How… how could you tell?" Mieko responded, her heart pounding.

"Your conscience and sub-conscience are clear," she explained, keeping her voice no higher than a whisper. "Hindrances are present in those that are being controlled, but in your case, there aren't any."

"Then you mean," Mieko's face paled. "I'm human again, and I've been betraying my people…"

Aki nodded in response, and Mieko backed away several steps in disbelief, wondering how and when she had been liberated from Radam bondage. It didn't make sense to her; she should have been able to feel a substantial difference in her mind. What had caused the change?

Unknown to anyone, it was Alena's wish that had been the catalyst. When the Saiya-jin girl had declared her wish, Shenron had generalized it enough to mean that all mind parasites on Earth were to be destroyed. When the wish had been granted, Shuriken was the only Radam Tekkaman who was on Earth.

After Kengo had died, Saber had left for the moon to report his death to Omega. Shuriken had escaped shortly thereafter but had remained hidden nearby. Surely, there was Bezel, but being the creator of the Tekkamen, he never once possessed a mind parasite. Shenron had destroyed Shuriken's mind critter along with the rest of those on Earth. Yet, the girl never realized it since it happened so subtly, and she still felt as if she should be serving the Radam people to some extent. This was, however, purely psychological. Aki was correct; there was absolutely nothing controlling her mind.

'_But then why didn't I notice the difference?'_ the stunned girl considered in her mind. Turning towards Aki, she gasped, "Then … I shouldn't have brought you here. I need to get you out… us out…"

"Please do so, Mieko…"

"But don't forget, Aki, I haven't forgiven Blade for what he has done," Mieko continued, her voice hardening. "I will try to get you out of here, but you will still be my prisoner, and I will continue to keep you two separated until I feel you've suffered enough. But… I can't believe I brought you here…"

"Should I pretend I didn't hear that?" a new voice called, startling the two women. Mieko nervously turned towards the direction of the voice, and she gasped upon seeing its owner walk towards them. He was a human like they were, and he possessed scars on his face. He had a strong build, and his scarlet irises looked menacing as he stared them down.

"Why would you bring a prisoner here only to remove her half an hour later?" the man questioned.

"With all due respect, please state your name and rank," Mieko said, her facial features becoming stern as she attempted to return the man's cold stare. Bezel had allowed for Omega's new Tekkamen – Spear, Saber, Shuriken, Scimitar, and Masamune – to enjoy special access privileges on the vessel, and he had also given them the privilege of requesting any individual's name and rank.

"My name is Yamucha," the man answered, narrowing his eyes. "Level G7 Radam."

"Yes, Yamucha, I request that this prisoner be freed and placed under my…"

"I reject your request, Tekkaman Shuriken," he replied with a steely look. "The prisoner will not be moved under any circumstances. Any attempts to remove her without permission will result in an immediate termination of both your lives. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes," Mieko replied humbly, lowering her eyes. Yamucha continued to glare at her.

"Is there something you are hiding from me, G5 equivalent Tekkaman Shuriken?" he asked.

"No, that is all," she replied, tightening her features. "I withdraw my request for her transfer."

"Good," Yamucha stated, turning around. "I will give a warning, however. Don't try to pull any smart moves around me, or else you will be punished severely."

Mieko and Aki watched the chilling man walk away and enter a nearby stairwell.

"I would get you out, Aki," Mieko whispered. "But he said that he would kill you too."

"I don't care what that ugly guy says," Aki replied. "If I don't try to escape, they'll probably keep me locked up until I die anyway. That's not how I want my future to be. Are you sure you want to do it?"

"Yes. It was my mistake that got you here in the first place," Mieko frowned. "So it's my responsibility to get you out. But I have to warn you… this is going to be very dangerous, Aki."

"In these times," came the chuckling response, "what isn't?"

* * *

**Author Notes: **

DynastyDrummer: I've been so busy I haven't gotten a chance to write Third Saga for Nightmare. But no worries, I'm still jotting some ideas down :)

To those of you who don't know what Nightmare is, it is my current ongoing fanfic that serves as a sequel to the Tekkaman Blade 2 anime (which takes place roughly 8 years after the end of the Tekkaman Blade I anime). It is a very dark Tekkaman story, and I consider it superior to DragonTek.

**SPECIAL!**

To all of you who've been reading this story and have been wondering what the characters from Tekkaman Blade look like, here's your answer :) By the way, this site wouldn't let me post a regular URL, so just copy and paste the link below, and remove the spaces around the two periods:

www . geocities . com/vegitto02/Tekkaman/

That should be a pretty comprehensive listing. Do they look like how you thought they looked? Let me know!


	61. Life's Fragile Nature

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 61 - Life's Fragile Nature**

'_This is so unnatural for me,'_ Goku thought, ramming a sharp lance straight through a Tekkaman's torso and making sure it was dead. Goku contorted his face in disgust and approached another warrior. Shinjo and he were in a city not too far from the base; so far, they had found no information regarding Aki.

'_This is so frustrating,'_ Shinjo muttered, slicing another Tekkaman in half with a long sword he had stolen from the previous Radam he had killed. '_One of these bastards has to know where she is!'_

The two Saiya-jin men continued their bloody mission.

* * *

Kenshin slowly swung Akoutari downwards upon Blade, who evaded by moving to the right. Takaya then weakly thrust the tip of his lance towards Kenshin. The boy placed the body of his sword in front of it, blocking the strike. He then proceeded to take another swing at Blade, who lowered in elevation and avoided getting slashed. Their fight went on like this for several minutes, and neither of them suffered from a single injury. The only reason they had accepted Bezel's proposal was that they would be buying time in order to think of a solution that would save everybody.

"I thought I told you to fight your hardest!" Bezel barked. He could tell that the two were hardly fighting seriously and that they were putting mediocre strength behind their attacks. Bezel grumbled to himself. Although he was holding their loved ones captive, it was rather he who was at Kenshin's and Blade's mercy. His primary objective was to get one of them to kill the other and no less. If they suddenly decided to halt their battle, then the most Bezel could achieve is the execution of the two girls.

"Stop slacking off!" Plague yelled at them, startling them. "I know you're screwing around!"

Blade cursed. Kenshin blocked with Akoutari and swung with more power, praying that Blade would be able to counter. Indeed, Takaya did protect himself, and he returned a blow even more viciously.

'_If this keeps up, Bezel is eventually going to make us fight our best. And that would be extremely dangerous,'_ Kenshin thought. '_What if I turn the sword around in my hand and fight with its dull edge? Then Blade would never get hurt. On the flip side, he doesn't have much of a dull edge to his lance—'_

"Don't even think about inverting the edge!" Psychos yelled. "Remember, don't pull any tricks!"

"What the hell?" Kenshin blurted, wondering how in the world Psychos knew that, for he hadn't even done it physically! Blade struck Kenshin again, and the boy felt Blade's extra power when he parried.

'_Think, Takaya, think,'_ Blade scolded himself mentally. '_You've bought time now… if I fire a Voltekker blast into the dirt, it may create a smoke screen and allow Kenshin to attack without their noti—'_

"My liege," Psychos said, turning towards Bezel. "They've only agreed to fight in order to buy time to think of a solution. Secondly, Blade is considering using his Voltekker to create a smoke screen that will mask any attack Kenshin has planned for us. That way, he can strike us and free these two girls."

"What!" Takaya blurted, snapping his face towards a chuckling Psychos. "You can read…"

"… Our thoughts," Kenshin completed the sentence, and both warriors stood shocked. '_If he can read our minds, he will learn about any plan we come up with. Damn, how the hell are we going to win?'_

"It's plain and simple," Psychos replied, chuckling. "You're aren't going to, Kenshin."

"Bastards, I didn't say you could take a breather!" Plague hollered at the two, for he was getting extremely impatient. "You better resume your battle, unless you want two deaths on your hands. And if I catch you jerking around again, they will die without any delay. Read my lips… this is your last warning!"

"Then… we have to fight our best… shit," Kenshin cursed to himself, pointing Akoutari at Blade.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin," Blade said, his voice wavering. "Hopefully we'll think of something."

"Please think hard," the boy whispered. "Harder than you ever have in your entire life."

The warriors clashed again, except this time, with ferocity.

* * *

The young woman slowly walked down the corridor, taking note of any surveillance equipment lying around. From the ceilings hung small sphere like masses that were colored pink and white. Mieko stopped to look at one carefully, attempting to examine the strange object. Occasionally, a streak of pink energy pulsed through it, causing it to contract slightly and expand. Her thoughts were soon distracted.

'_Who the…'_ she thought, glancing at the short man who floated towards her. He couldn't have been taller than three feet, and he hovered two feet above the floor. His complexion was of a stark white, and he wore a tight black brim-less hat. On each cheek was a large red dot, making him look like a mime.

'_I didn't know that Radam owned a circus,'_ Mieko chuckled to herself, staring the short man.

"Is there something funny around here?" he frowned. She shook her head, but he continued to examine her. Soon, she turned to look back up towards the spherical masses hanging from the ceilings.

"What are these things?" she asked, glancing at the stern-faced puppet-man.

"They're called Watchers," he replied, maintaining a stolid expression. "Almost like cameras."

"Oh, I see," Mieko replied, noting that this corridor contained three Watchers. "I'm so rude for not introducing myself. I am Murakami Mieko, or Tekkaman Shuriken, estimated Level G5 Radam."

"Shuriken… yes, I've heard of you," the man replied, relaxing his features. "I am a Level G6 Radam. My true name is Chao-zu, but my other form is Tekkaman Guise. You know, I don't know who gave you permission to freely walk around in this ship. Besides, most of our occupants are on Earth now."

"But I'm so excited to be here," she replied, bringing her voice up a notch higher. "Ever since Warlord Omega gave me powers, I've desired to see his ship. Can you give me a tour? I love exploring."

"I will first have to get permission from the Admiral," Chao-zu replied. "Come with me."

* * *

'_Come on, I've got to think of something, damn it,'_ Kenshin thought, wracking his brain. '_If I can get Blade to push me straight towards them, I will be close enough to stab them with Akoutari and free—'_

"That's a pretty stupid idea," Psychos called, explaining what Kenshin had thought to Bezel.

"Yes, it is a dumb plan," Bezel shouted back. "If you stab either Saber or myself, the other will quickly end the life of his captive, and you will have accomplished nothing. In that case, you could have avoided this battle and just chosen for one of them to die."

'_It's no use! He can read any word that forms in my mind… wait… that's it! Could it be that he can only pick up my words? Hey Psychos, I know you can hear me, you lousy bag of shit-laden urine!'_

"What did you call me, punk?" Psychos yelled out, feeling somewhat slighted.

'_You heard me, and here's how I will destroy you. I'm going to appear behind you and take you hostage, you weak garbage,'_ Kenshin spoke in his mind, saying no other words in his thoughts as he continued to battle Blade. The two warriors remained relentless in their strikes, fighting very seriously.

"You really think you can take me hostage?" Psychos shot back. '_You punk kid, I'm not helpless trash like your woman friend and your sister here, both of whom are relying on you two to save them.'_

'_You fell for it, idiot,'_ Kenshin chuckled in his mind. '_While I was thinking about that strategy of taking you hostage in words, I was picturing a totally different scenario. In this mental picture, I was firing an energy blast at you. But… you didn't pick it up at all. You only managed to hear my thoughts, but you don't have the ability to see mental pictures that I draw. This must be your weak point. Am I right?'_

Psychos refused to provide an answer. Instead, he silently seethed to himself.

'_Your silence speaks volumes, Tekkaman Psychos,'_ Kenshin smirked.

"He has figured out the vulnerability in my ability, Lord Plague," Psychos reported, his voice containing traces of shame. "Nobody else has done that except for Lord Omega and G7 Admiral Stake."

'_Oh, yes, that Namek,'_ Bezel thought, turning towards Psychos. "I don't think it makes that much of a difference, Psychos. If he takes unfair advantage of the mobility I've granted him, the girls will pay."

'_Oniisan…' _Nio whispered in her mind, her eyes glued to the battle.

'_Kenshin…' _Miyuki thought, softly smiling. '_I know you can do it… I know you can save us…'_

* * *

The pale, short man led her down a twist of corridors until they came to a large sliding door that blocked their path. Pressing his hand on an adjacent panel, the door opened quickly. Mieko marveled as she walked inside. This must have been the commanding bridge of the ship, for the room was cavernous.

At the very front lay an entire row of thick windows from which she could view the Earth. At the center raised a large, circular dais with a radius of thirty feet. On it stood a figure, which turned to them.

"Admiral Stake," Chao-zu said, kneeling before the powerful Namek warrior. Stake was in his normal Namek form, wearing a black outfit. He put his hand on Chao-zu's head, and the human rose up.

"I am honored to be in your presence," Mieko said, quickly kneeling as well. Stake took a hard look at the girl, but his expression softened as he recognized her.

"Please rise, Tekkaman Shuriken, and stand at ease," he smiled, boring his irises into her as she stood up, and she relaxed. "I understand that you brought in a prisoner a little while ago, did you not?"

"That is correct, my lord," she replied humbly.

"And for what reason did you bring her to this craft when there are plenty of prisons on Earth?"

"I did it so that she would be separated from Tekkaman Blade," Mieko responded, hoping that he would buy it. "They have a strong relation, and he'd come here to rescue her. Then, we can ambush him."

"I see," Stake responded, chuckling. "I'm glad that you put some thought into your actions."

"Thank you, Admiral," she responded, happy that she duped him. "I always think before I act."

"Perhaps we need more warriors who behave like you do. So why did you come here to see me?"

"Admiral," Chao-zu said. "She requested a tour. So I'm seeking permission to show her around."

"With all due respect, my lord," another voice piped up. "I wouldn't trust her completely."

"Why do you say that, Vice Admiral Yamucha?" Stake asked calmly, looking at the human that entered the room. Yamucha was now wearing a black uniform as well, and he walked up straight next to the Admiral and stood close to him. In fact, he stood a little too close; Stake moved away several steps. Mieko blinked, and Stake's green Namek face changed to a slightly darker shade. He cleared his throat.

"Admiral Stake," Yamucha started, standing rigidly. "Not too long ago, this Tekkaman Shuriken had also requested for the removal of the very prisoner that she had brought. I find it strange that she would bring her captive all the way here and have the nerve to ask for her release within such a short time."

"What you say is indeed valid, Yamucha," Stake nodded. "Shuriken, why the capricious actions?"

"I…" she replied, her mind racing. "I had changed my mind and thought it would be better to convert her to a Tekkaman, so I wanted to bring her to the pods on Earth for the conversion process."

"Shuriken, are you aware that the pods below have been rendered ineffective?"

"What do you mean?" she swallowed hard, puzzled. '_Oh no… he's going to get me for sure.'_

"Lord Plague has notified us," he paused, "that all of the mind critters in the pods on Earth have been destroyed. I'm not clear as to how that happened, but it is not my position to question Lord Plague."

"I had no idea," Mieko said, her heartbeat slowing down at having escaped major trouble.

"Neither had we until Lord Plague informed us about it," Stake said, narrowing his eyes as he continued to examine the young woman. "Is there anything else that you request, Tekkaman Shuriken?"

"Nothing, my lord," she replied, bowing her head. '_That Yamucha freak…'_

"Very well, then, I have other business to attend," he said tersely, turning around and walking back to the central platform. "You may have a tour of this vessel if you please. Chao-zu will guide you."

"Thank you," she replied sweetly as a smile appeared on her face. '_Now I can check out the corridors of this place. Discovering an escape route after freeing Aki won't be so hard to do anymore.'_

With those words, Chao-zu escorted Mieko outside of the bridge room.

* * *

'_Hey, Tekkaman Psychos, what am I picturing in my head now?'_ Kenshin said, blocking a strike. As expected, Psychos didn't return a response but rather remained silent from the shame of being taunted.

"Lord Plague, Kenshin finds my vulnerability to be rather amusing," Psychos complained.

"Not to worry, my loyal pet," Bezel chuckled, thinking. "Trust that I will take care of him. Keep listening to his thoughts, and when he's about to make a critical move, let me know. I'll then act swiftly."

'_Yes… I know… I know what I'm going to do_,' Kenshin thought, not hearing what Bezel had just told Psychos. The boy quickly backed one hundred yards and crouched into a Battou-jutsu stance. Blade paused for an instant and adopted his own stance. Blade prayed that Kenshin knew what he was doing.

"Come, Blade!" Kenshin yelled. "I challenge you to attack!"

"K… Kenshin," Takaya stammered, recognizing that stance at once. '_That's the stance he used when he was about to defeat Blood! Even if he uses the dull edge, my body wouldn't be able to handle it!'_

"COME NOW!" Kenshin yelled. In his mind, he kept repeating the words, '_Attack, attack.'_

"He's definitely planning something, Lord Plague," Psychos said excitedly, reporting everything. "My guess is that Kenshin's winning tactic will occur at the last second, when Blade is about to get him."

"Then I will take action just before Blade reaches within striking distance," Bezel said, ready to deliver his secret attack. He would much rather have Kenshin dead than Blade, and so he lit up several powerful cells on his chest plate. Blade hovered frozen in the air, and so did the youth. Tension filled the air as the two warriors faced each other, and nervous sweat appeared and trickled on both of their faces.

"NOW!" Blade yelled, blasting forward at Kenshin, who remained still in his Battou-jutsu stance. Kenshin swallowed hard, tightening his jaw upon seeing Blade's razor sharp lance aimed right for his body.

'_Zelda, Link, Gannon, Zelda, Link, Gannon…'_ the boy repeated in his head, intending to litter his mind with useless information that Psychos could not utilize and decipher. Blade was only one hundred fifty feet away now… one hundred forty feet… one hundred thirty feet… one hundred twenty…

"DIE!" Bezel yelled, releasing the power of the Wave Distorter cells embedded in his chest.

'_No!' _Kenshin screamed, feeling a wave of dizziness slam hard into him. '_No, I got to focus! I can't die… I must not die… I can't die! I can't die! I will NOT lose to that damn Wave shit…!'_

'_Kenshin…' _Miyuki whispered, shutting her eyes tightly, unable to watch anymore.

'_Oniisan…' _Nio squeaked, doing the same. She did not want to witness her brother's end.

Blade was now only sixty feet away… now forty feet… twenty…

"TAIYO-KEN!" Kenshin yelled, dodging Takaya's attack with lighting speed as a super brilliant white light flashed in the sky and saturated the air. Blade, Psychos, Saber, and Plague all shrieked in pain as the ultra white light blinded them instantly. Both Plague and Saber released their knives and female captives from their hands, and they instinctively brought their hands upwards in order to rub their eyes. The two girls began to plummet towards ground forty feet below. Kenshin, immune to the light since he was its summoner, brushed past Blade and caught his falling sister, but Miyuki continued to plunge.

Suddenly, a beam of golden light flashed right by him and headed down, straight towards the falling girl. Within a second, Miyuki slowed and then stopped. The boy followed, gasping at who he saw.

"Alena?" Kenshin whispered in disbelief, seeing her hold the injured girl gently in her arms. The Saiya-jin girl looked up and nodded at him before lowering to the ground. Placing Miyuki on the dirt, she shot upwards towards her new targets – the three Radam beings hovering in the air, still blinded with pain.

An amazed Kenshin hovered frozen as his eyes followed her flight path. She unsheathed Kotukari and blazed towards the Tekkaman closest to her. Raising her blade, Alena dealt a deathly diagonal swing to Tekkaman Psychos. The aura-covered, razor-sharp edge of Kotukari sliced right through the victim's right arm, only to dig through his torso and emerge from his left side. Psychos' green blood spewed out as he screamed, and Alena snorted as the two pieces of his carcasses fell towards the ground. Bezel cried out.

"We're going to get killed here!" Plague hollered, now worried. "Escape!"

Alena lunged for the remaining two, but before she could reach, they fired their thrusters and flew away in fright. Instead of following, she stuck her hand out and released a potent blast in their direction.

"NO!" Saber yelled, feeling the attack knock right into his back and burn into his skin. Bezel detected Saber's location and grabbed the injured warrior. Alena watched in pure satisfaction; she had intended to kill them, but the mere sight of their craven departure sufficed her vengeful desires for the moment. The luminescence from the powerful Taiyo-ken attack soon faded, and light returned to normal.

"Alena," whispered a shocked Kenshin, watching her. '_My family's murderer… now helping me.'_

Alena hovered patiently until Bezel and Plague appeared as two distant sparks in the afternoon sky. She then whipped off the green blood on Kotukari and sheathed the item before heading for Kenshin.

"You… helped me…" Kenshin said, gawking at her. '_She used to fight me, not fight for me…'_

"I shouldn't be expected to do anything less," she replied. "Let's go see if your friend is alright."

Holding Nio, Kenshin lowered next to the prostrate Miyuki, who gave him a soft smile, and he couldn't help but return it. Before he knew it, Alena turned him around smacked him hard on his cheek.

"Oy!" she barked. "You pervert! Smiling while looking down at her naked body!"

"Oro?" he blurted, noticing the fire in her eyes. "No! No! It's not like that…"

"Hmph," Alena muttered under her breath, stepping past him. She reached for Nio to peeled off the ooze covering the girl's mouth, and she cut off the energy ropes binding her hands and feet. Alena turned her head to make sure that Kenshin hadn't turned around to face their direction.

'_Good,'_ she thought. '_Doesn't Miyuki realize that she's bare? Or does she not even care?'_

Alena looked back at Nio and noticed she was wearing two large tee shirts. Before the child could protest, Alena pulled off the girl's first shirt and wrapped it around Miyuki's lower private region. Nio refused to part with the second one, but Alena took it off anyway and used it to cover Miyuki's upper body.

"Alena, why'd you do that?" Nio whined.

Kenshin turned to check what was the matter, only to get another slap in the face.

"Ow!" he yelled, grabbing his cheek. "I was just trying to see what Nio was complaining…"

"I didn't say you could look!" Alena scolded. Kenshin sullenly turned back around. "Now, Nio, it's okay for a four year old girl like you to not have a shirt on. But tell me, why two shirts? It's summer!"

"I was staying some time up at Kami-sama's palace," Nio explained. "It was cold up there."

"Strange, Goku, Vegita, and I were up there, but we didn't see you…" Alena trailed off.

"Kami-sama and Popo-san are dead," Nio wailed, suddenly remembering it all. She ran towards her brother and hugged his leg as she released tears. Kenshin turned, knelt down, and gave her a loving hug, and Alena decided not to smack him this time. Kissing her on the cheek, Kenshin lifted her in his arms, and she laid her head on his shoulder. Alena smiled softly, her features relaxing as she saw them.

"That purple robot… that grabbed me…" Nio whimpered. "… He hurt them…"

"If Bezel killed Kami-sama," Kenshin whispered, shaking his head. "Then what happens to…"

"… Son Goku of Legend?" Alena completed, looking lost. They were all distracted as they heard a moaning sound nearby. Turning their heads, they noticed Blade crouching on the ground several meters away, complaining about the attack that continued to bother his eyes.

"Kenshin, at least… you… should have told me!" Blade yelled. "I can't even rub my eyes!"

"It's okay, you can de-transform now," Kenshin replied, smiling. "They're gone for now."

Blade immediately reverted back to his human form and smashed his fists into his eye sockets, rubbing violently in desperation. Kenshin walked over to examine the young man, who recovered within minutes. Opening his eyes, the blurry world soon shifted back into focus, and his eyes ceased to hurt. The two young men then headed towards Miyuki's partially covered body and knelt by her side.

"Kenshin… Takaya-oniisan…" she whispered. "You shouldn't have done that for me…"

"Miyuki, what are you saying?" Takaya replied, his heart beating fast. "Saber… that devil…"

"I don't want to talk about him… please… These are my last minutes," she replied, smiling softly while trying to hide her anguish and humiliation. "I'm so happy… to see you… before I leave you all…"

"You aren't going to leave us," Takaya swallowed hard. "You're going to live."

"We both know… that I'm not," Miyuki whispered back, sadness in her eyes. "When I escaped prematurely… from the pod, I knew I wouldn't have much time left. My own powers are devouring me… from the inside, oniisan…"

"No, Miyuki…" her brother whispered, his hands trembling.

"Be happy for me," she said gently. "I would rather for it to be this way… than have never escaped at all… I would rather die like this… than be a slave of the Radam for the rest of my life…"

"Sister…" he choked, his face contorted in grief as he looked into her irises.

"Kenshin…" she said, turning her eyes towards him. "I have one last wish…"

"Miyuki…" he choked, his eyes moistening.

"Please kiss me…" she smiled, her eyes sparking. "Nobody should leave this world… without a first kiss… I want it to be with you… Kenshin…"

"I… I…" he stammered, blood rushing into his face as he turned his eyes away.

"Please… let me experience… this joy so many others have shared…" she whispered, closing her eyes. Kenshin hesitated, but Takaya nodded for him to fulfill his sister's last wish. The boy stared hard at Miyuki's face and felt emptiness wash through his body. The air was silent, and the dust stood still as Kenshin brought his head over hers. Ever so slowly, he lowered his face, and the distance between their lips decreased every so gradually. They were only four inches apart… two inches apart… only one…

And Kenshin snapped his eyes open, startling everyone. Miyuki followed suit, staring at him.

"No, Miyuki… I'm not going to give you this last kiss…" he whispered, his voice full of hope. "… Because you're not going to die… I know how to save you…"

* * *

**Author Notes: **Heh, hope that last bit with the kiss wasn't _too_ cheesy. Like the occasional references to Zelda? Also, to those readers who didn't view the Tekkaman pictures page I linked from the last chapter (because you've already seen Tekkaman), still check out that page since the bottom contains my visual depiction of certain Saiya-jin DragonTek characters.

KyLewin: Haha, I agree, that 'showing the photo of Aki' is pretty silly and hokey, but it was I guess the only first step they could come up with. Wow, that's pretty cool you envisioned the characters pretty closely (save for Miyuki and Honda). I'm curious, how did you envision them? Glad you liked the scene with Vegita and Saki. They would make a pretty cool couple. About Milly - hm, I guess I did push her into the background. I forget if she appears in the later chapters, but her role won't be significant. She was hurt pretty badly, so she's kind of out of the picture. But you can assume that someone told her that Aki was innocent in a scene that wasn't written.

DynastyDrummer: I promise you'll eventually find out how and why Yamucha, Tenshinhan, and Chao-zu became Radam (and are still young)...

Rejhan: That's great, I'm glad you liked the pictures! Yeah, the Tekkamen just look plain awesome. Their armor isn't boring - they have lots of notches, parts, sharp shapes, and a glint-like metallic feel to them. Saber/Evil's armor looks the best (and the most ferocious). Yep, Kenshin just fits too well, doesn't he? When I saw the picture of this Junta character, I immediately thought "That's Kenshin. That's it." Another good fit I believe is Alena (with Lulu's picture from Final Fantasy X). Also, about Yamucha, Tenshinhan, and Chao-zu, I promise you'll eventually find out why and how they became Radam Tekkamen.


	62. Hope's Last Flicker

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 62 - Hope's Last Flicker**

"Mama!" a young girl shrieked as she saw the monster reach out and grab her mother's throat. The mother gasped, and she could see the terror in her daughter's eyes. She tried her hardest to keep her fear from showing, for she wished to instill hope in her daughter even during her last moments. The child continued to hold on to her mother's hand, and her mother squeezed tightly. The Tekkaman pulled harshly, and the mother let go of her daughter's hand. The child screamed incessantly as the gray, Radam warrior punched through her mother. It retracted its fist, covered in fresh blood, and the lady fell dead to the dirt.

"Mama!" the girl screamed, tears streaming down. The Tekkaman turned towards Yumi Francois and flashed its evil eyes. The girl, a Primary Body in her human form, backed away several steps before turning to run. The Tekkaman chuckled, and it jumped in the air, ready to swoop down and smash through her little skull. Yumi continued to run and scream in fear, occasionally turning her head over her shoulder.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" she cried, soon noticing that the wall of a building blocked her path. She had nowhere to go, and she turned around and pushed her back up against the wall. The Tekkaman hovered in the air a hundred meters before her, and she slid down the wall, crying as she crouched on the ground. The Tekkaman chortled, and it decided to make its deadly move – it swooped down towards her.

Suddenly, a comet of golden energy came in from the left and smashed right through the attacking Tekkaman, exploding it instantly. Yumi screamed as she saw pieces of the monster's arms, legs, body, and head crash to the ground, its purple blood soaking the dirt. She raised her eyes, and the comet looped and stopped in the air. Its brilliant aura faded away, revealing a young man with spiky hair and angry eyes.

"Vegita, you didn't even give it a chance to talk," a female voice snorted. Saki flew down next to him, and he didn't respond. Instead, he lowered next to the terrified little girl and held out his hand nicely.

"It's gone now," Saki said gently, seeing that Yumi refused to budge. "It won't hurt you again."

"It… it killed… my mama," she cried, crashing into Saki's arms and burying her head into the woman's shoulder. Saki tried to comfort her, softly rubbing her back. Vegita frowned and turned away.

"Where are you going?" Saki asked, turning her head and noticing him about to leave.

"There must be many more children like these… whose parents are dying trying to protect them," he replied softly, more anger welling in his eyes. "The Radam have destroyed everybody's families… I don't care about finding Aki anymore! I have to kill as many of these damn monsters as quickly as I can!"

With those words, the Super Saiya-jin covered himself with golden aura and blazed directly for other Tekkamen, who were unsuspecting of the imminent death about to plow through their bodies.

* * *

"You know how…" she trailed off as she lay on the ground, too weak to move.

"Yes," he said, his voice getting more excited. "Yes, there is a way to save you. It has to work!"

"Kenshin," Takaya whispered, leaning over his sister's body and placing both of his hands on the boy's shoulder. "Please… my sister's last… minutes… Please don't waste them…"

"Takaya," Kenshin replied. "I know what you're feeling… but these aren't going to be her last minutes. She has her whole life ahead of her, and a stupid Radam weakness isn't going to take that away."

"Cut the speech," Alena said, her voice serious. "But I think I know what you're thinking."

"Then tell us, Kenshin… Tell us quickly," Takaya said, his hands trembling.

"Alright," Kenshin nodded, moving his eyes down to meet Miyuki's. The girl stared at him.

'_His eyes… there is so much hope in them,'_ she told herself. '_So much hope for me.'_

"I really don't know why we didn't think of this before," he said, taking a breath. "But her illness and chronic weakness is due to the fact that she escaped from the pods early. So, the solution would be to put her back into one of them so she could complete the transformation process. Then she'll be complete."

"No, that won't work," Takaya sighed, disappointed. "Then she'd become a slave to them."

"No, she wouldn't," Alena shook her head. "Shenron rid the pods on Earth of all traces of mind parasites. If we use an Earth pod to do it, she'll emerge from it as a human being, not as a Radam drone."

"Yes… you're right…" Takaya trailed off, his mouth open. "Do you think it will really work?"

"I don't think we have any alternative," Kenshin responded, his eyes hopeful. "She doesn't have much time, so we have to get her to a pod immediately and begin it… except… I don't know how to…"

"I'll take care of that," Alena said. "I know how to manipulate pods. I've done it before on the Orbital Ring, and it shouldn't be much different for these Earth ones. In the meanwhile, Miyuki, take this."

Alena reached into her pocket and pulled out an ever-so-tiny, brown bean.

"Eat this now," the Saiya-jin girl said gently, placing it in Miyuki's mouth. She began to chew it.

"That looks like a senzu bean," he whispered, squinting at his cousin. "Where did you get…"

"Kami-sama didn't have enough strength to revive us himself," she explained. "So he gave each of us a senzu bean. I only ate three quarters of mine, and I still felt at full power. I saved the rest for later."

"Then…" Kenshin said, suddenly getting angry. "Why did you wait so long to give it to her?"

"Calm down," she said, her tone steady. "With all that was going on, I didn't exactly remember that I had a quarter of a brown bean in my pocket. Even still, it's not good enough to cure her from the effects of the Radam fail-safe system; it's only going to buy her time… How are you feeling, Miyuki?"

"Better," she smiled, feeling some of her energy return to her. "Thanks, Alena… for everything."

"Well, instead of wasting our time bickering," Takaya said impatiently. "Let's go…"

"Wait, Blade," Alena cut him off, her voice getting slightly edgy. "We can't just toss her into any old pod without thinking first. All over the world, the people in the pods have been ejected prematurely. They are called 'Primary Bodies.' The Tekkamen from Omega's flagship are going around the world and murdering them. Hopefully Goku and my brother have destroyed a good share of them so far, but there are still a lot flying around. The pods prematurely ejected their captives because they knew that the Radam Tekkamen were after the Primary Bodies only and not the plants. Thus, the spore pods threw their captives out to avoid suffering damage. So… this is going to make finding a good pod a little more difficult."

"Then where do you think we should look?" Kenshin pressed. '_I hadn't thought of this before.'_

"A place where the Radam have just finished an attack," Alena suggested. "At those sites, the pods are empty because they have already ejected their inhabitants, and the Tekkamen won't attack there again since they already killed the Primary Bodies there the first time. So all we have to do is continually guard the pod so that it won't spit Miyuki out in the event more Radam Tekkamen arrive."

"Then let's find a pod near the Command Center," Takaya said. "Where she'll get protection."

"I think it's a good choice," Alena replied, nodding. "Besides, Noal, Goku, Vegita, and Saki were headed here before I ditched them for you all. They feared that the mountain facility was under attack."

"Then let's go there," Takaya replied, feeling worried for Aki. "It's best if we all stay together."

"The power of the senzu should keep her in stable condition until we reach," Alena said. "But I don't know how long it will last. Let's go and find a pod now. I'll carry her there, and you two guard me."

They nodded, and all took to the sky – with Alena holding Miyuki and Kenshin holding Nio.

Takaya smiled in happiness for the first time, for his sister's destiny did not lie in death.

* * *

Mieko carefully observed and memorized the labyrinth of corridors of the ship. She took note of the Watchers hanging from above, and she made sure she chiseled the locations of doorways and exits into her sharp mind. She was extremely intelligent; after all, she had been selected to be a crewmember of the Argos. Mieko continued to follow the odd white mime around the ship as he continued to explain to her the nooks and crannies of a fair portion of the vessel. One particular corridor caught her interest, for it led to one of the ship's several entry and exit ports. They continued to walk down this very corridor until they reached an enormous door. Chao-zu passed the security clearance, and the room opened up before them.

Mieko's eyes grew wide as she observed this chamber, which was as large as two football fields. Several robotic androids wheeled themselves around; others walked around as they continued to perform maintenance work. Several fighter craft were parked, although they were not necessary tools of warfare. At the far end of the room existed a colossal, ten-foot thick sheet of transparent material. It was the only thing that separated the interior of the ship from the vacuum of space. This glass-like wall consisted of dozens of small portals at its base, allowing for Tekkamen to enter and exit this gigantic vessel.

'_I must have come through a different port,'_ Mieko thought. '_But this one is closer to Aki's cell.'_

"And as you can see here…" Chao-zu started, only to be distracted by footsteps coming from behind. Turning around, they noticed a chilling-looking man with nasty scars on his face. Chao-zu smiled.

"Yamucha?" he squeaked, seeing the man brush past him and head for a portal. "What's wrong?"

"It's Tenshinhan," Yamucha replied, not bothering to turn around. "He's come back too early."

"Too early?" Chao-zu gasped, starting to feel a bit worried. "That can only mean he was…"

"… Defeated," Yamucha completed the sentence while stopping in his tracks. "But by whom?"

Within minutes, a bedraggled, damaged Tekkaman body floated towards the craft and passed through a portal in the clear wall. Tekkaman Three took one step into the room and crashed onto the floor, his strength depleted. Yamucha and Chao-zu rushed over and hoisted him up, and Three moaned in pain. "Three," Yamucha said with traces of scorn. "Even with the powers Omega granted us, how…?"  
"It was very… strong," Tenshinhan interrupted, struggling to speak. "And I… was too careless."

"It was a Saiya-jin, wasn't it?" Yamucha scowled. "You let those stupid monkeys beat you!"

"Yes, it was a Saiya-jin," Tenshinhan replied weakly, raising his eyes and noticing Mieko standing in front of him. "In fact… the man transformed to his Oozaru form and hit me directly with a mouth blast."

'_I remember him,'_ Mieko thought, noticing his damaged armor. '_We were both at the Space Knight Command Center during this recent attack. That can only mean that Shinjo was the one to defeat him. Too bad Aki and I left just before he turned into this Oozaru form. I would have liked to see that.'_

"And what is the fate of this Oozaru now?" Yamucha asked, thoroughly vexed. "Is it roaming free, destroying more of our brethren as we speak?"

"No," Three replied. His armor faded away and he reverted back to his human form prior to continuing. "I cut off its tail. I could have done more, but then I would have used the last of my power."

"Then perhaps it was a wise choice to come back, even in defeat," Yamucha said. "Otherwise our magnificent trio would be down to two. Since you defeated that Saiya-jin as well, I suppose I don't have to go down there and get revenge for you."

"All I want now," Tenshinhan said, walking with their aid. "Is a few hours in a healing pod."

"You shall get it," Yamucha replied, nodding at Chao-zu. "I'll take him from here."

"Get better soon, Tenshinhan," the white mime squeaked as Yamucha carried the full weight of the injured man. The two men left the large chamber and headed for the healing area. Mieko turned to face the little puppet, who had a sad expression plastered on his face.

"Poor Tenshinhan," Mieko said, trying to keep her voice from oozing laughter.

"Don't patronize me," Chao-zu snapped, turning his back to her as his muscles twitched. "Let's finish this tour as quickly as possible. There's still much to show you, and we shouldn't waste more time."

* * *

"I can't believe this," Blade whispered to himself, swallowing hard. The five of them hovered above the area near the mountain base, seeing the smoke that rose from the ground and parts of the facility. To top it off, Blade noticed the large gaping hole that penetrated its way into the exposed wall of the base.

'_I hope Aki is alright,'_ he thought, full of dread. '_Dear God, I hope nothing happened to her.'_

The five of them looked at the mutilated corpses below in disgust. For Alena, this was déjà vu; it was not too long ago that she was responsible for a similar, and more severe, result several days ago when she was still under Radam control. The five lowered down through the gaping hole and landed on the floor, only to be greeted by a despondent blond man seated next to a console. Noal stood up straight upon seeing them arrive, and he glanced at Miyuki as she lay in Alena's arms. He then gave them a rather worried look.

"Noal," Blade said softly, not bothering to de-transform. "What happened here?"

"I really couldn't tell you for sure, because I wasn't here when they attacked," Noal said, shaking his head. "Goku, Vegita, Saki, and I got here after the fact… and we discovered that Aki was missing."

"What!" Blade almost yelled, stepping towards him. "What do you mean 'missing'?"

"Exactly what the word means, Blade," the blond man replied, feeling a bit worried about his own security. He didn't want to see a frenzied Blade standing next to him. "The surveillance cameras showed us that Tekkaman Shuriken kidnapped her right during the attack. Man, I wish I knew where she took her."

"No…" Takaya whispered, feeling his heart sink. '_Why did this have to happen to her?'_

"We're doing everything we can to find her," a new female voice cut in. Saki lowered herself through the hole and landed softly on the floor. In her arms was a small girl, sleeping. Takaya studied the little blonde girl carefully and noticed several bloodstains on her arms.

"We had split up into two groups of two to go find her and destroy as many Radam as we could. Vegita and I found this young girl in a city relatively close by," Saki explained, her voice heavy. "Her mother was killed, and she never knew her father. This was the only place I could think of bringing her."

'_Like me…'_ Kenshin thought, looking at his sister standing silently. '_We're orphans now as well.'_

"I don't think it's that much safer here," Noal replied, looking at Yumi.

"No place is safe anymore," Saki continued, shaking her head. "Especially not out there."

"Guys!" Kenshin blurted suddenly, remembering why they had come. "Let's stop chatting! We need to find a pod for Miyuki, remember? We got to make her a complete Tekkaman. So let's go now!"

"Wait! I don't think you want those kids to come with you, do you?" Noal pointed to Nio and Yumi. "Milly, Honda, Levin, and others are staying in a bunker below. We'll keep the girls safe there."

"Oh, right, duh," Kenshin smiled, patting Nio on the head. "Go to him; he'll take care of you."

Nio reluctantly obliged, not wanting to be separated from her brother. After leaving Yumi in Noal's care, Saki, Kenshin, Takaya and Alena (holding Miyuki) departed through the large hole in the wall.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I realize this chapter is short and doesn't contain much action. Thus, I promise to update soon :)


	63. Rejuvenation

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 63 - Rejuvenation**

The revolting sight of torn corpses sickened them yet again as they flew towards the city in which a particular, yet arbitrary, plant would save the life of a dying girl. They slowed down as they approached a city Saki and Vegita had cleared out, and Miyuki faded in and out of consciousness. Alena smiled – after all the darkness that clouded her, the idea of Miyuki's survival brought a speck of light to her thoughts.

'_After causing so much death,'_ she thought. '_I can be part of something that preserves life.'_

They observed the smoke continuing to rise from smoldering buildings. Roads were destroyed, hundreds of disfigured carcasses of Primary Bodies and regular human beings cluttered the streets, and a strong stench of burned blood effused through the battle-stricken air. They swallowed hard as they noticed all of the damage, for they were sure that communities around the globe shared the same devastating fate.

"This looks like a good one," Alena motioned, lowering to a particular cluster of spore plants. It was located just inside the city and was surrounded by several buildings, thus more concealed. The rest of them followed suit. Alena approached a particular plant. It seemed to be in good condition, possessing a healthy red-purple color, and its juices sloshed around inside its bulbs. The only negative aspect were the two pieces of a Primary Body that lay meters away – it was clear that Radam had attacked that very spot.

"Miyuki," Kenshin whispered as she fluttered open her eyes. "Are you ready to go through…"

"Of course…" she said weakly. "But I hope I have… the strength to survive the process…"

"You will," Takaya replied, his voice getting firmer. "By remembering us while you're in there."

"You've fought hard," Kenshin said, stroking her hair with his hand. "Now fight the hardest you've ever fought before. Muster all the strength you have. Fight for your life, Miyuki. Fight death…"

"Thank you…" she smiled at both the boy and her brother. "You've given me hope…"

Takaya nodded, and Alena levitated upwards towards a bulb that hung from the stalk. Opening its small mouth, she stepped inside and placed the human girl within. Miyuki shut her eyes and relaxed, again feeling the warmth of the viscous ooze that massaged her every curve. She let go of herself, slipping into a world of unconsciousness. Alena stepped out of the pod and squeezed its mouth shut. She placed her palm on its exterior and focused, trying to speak with the plant in a language only her subconscious understood.

"_This being you have given me,"_ the plants 'voice' echoed in Alena's mind. "_She is more advanced than a mere Primary Body. She is only hours away from becoming a full Tekkaman."_

'_Can the process be completed?'_ Alena asked, praying for approval.

"_Yes… yes, it can be done,"_ it said after a pause. "_She will become a complete Tekkaman."_

'_She is dying because of the fail-safe system implanted inside of her,'_ the Saiya-jin whispered.

"_It shall be removed," _it replied. "_The entire process will take a few hours, and she will emerge with no known weaknesses. But I warn you, if I sense approaching danger at any time, I will eject her.'_

'_I assure you that won't be necessary.'_ Alena replied. '_One of us will remain here to guard you.'_

"_Very well, then,"_ it answered. "_I shall begin the procedure immediately."_

'_Thank you,'_ Alena whispered, removing her hand from the pod's surface. She lowered to the dirt and observed the anxious faces boring their eyes into hers, waiting for an explanation. Alena gave a nod.

"She'll be alright, as long as someone stands here to guard her at all times until she's done," Alena explained, a thin smile spreading across her lips. "The total process should take several hours at most."

"I will stand guard," Takaya said, his voice strong. "I will protect my sister."

"I want to keep her safe as well," Kenshin said. "I'll also stay here."

"For the sake of the Earth," Alena shook her head. "That is not wise. Like Saki told us, we have to destroy Tekkamen and search for Aki at the same time. And to be honest, I think Kenshin should stay."

"But… but why?" Blade protested, confused. "I can't just leave my sister like this!"

"Saber is still on the loose. If he uses his mental link to trace you here, her life will be in jeopardy. But if Kenshin keeps his chi level low, he'll difficult to detect. Besides, you'd get to look for Aki, right?"

"Yes… you're right," Takaya said, reluctantly agreeing. "Kenshin… please take care of her."

Kenshin nodded and levitated to sit on top of the bulb next to Miyuki's. He unsheathed Akoutari and kept an extremely watchful eye, pleased that he could see far into the distance to detect any danger.

"Now, I think that we should get as far away from here as possible," Alena suggested. "In fact, the more we draw the enemy's focus to ourselves far away, the more Kenshin and Miyuki will be ignored."

"I think I'll go find Vegita," Saki said, starting to get slightly worried about him. '_He hasn't contacted me through the com-link for a while now. I hope they didn't use that Wave Distorter on him again. Stupid us, Levin had already built something to counter it, but we forgot to take it with us.'_

"Vegita," Saki said, talking into her com-link. "Saki here. Where in the world are you?"

"_I don't really know,"_ his voice replied, sounding excited that she had taken the initiative to contact him. "_But use the tracker on the com-link to find out where I am."_

"How many Tekkamen have you destroyed so far?" she asked curiously.

"_About three dozen I think,"_ he replied. "_They're not in big clusters; they're pretty spread out. Most of the time is wasted going from city to city, trying to find them. In fact, destroying them is easier.'_

"I've dropped off that little girl at the Command Center," she replied. "I'm coming over now."

"Here is a spare com-link," Saki said, pulling one out of her pocket and handing it to Alena, for Noal had given her a few extra. With a wave, Saki flew away, leaving Blade and Alena to think clearly.

"Let's discuss strategy far away from them," Alena said. Miyuki's pod began to pulse with a light pink color, and red lines appeared over the girl's naked body. Miyuki slipped further into her state of sleep, having no idea of the healing the pod was performing on her broken body. Although the initial stages of the Tek-conversion process were normally the most brutal and agonizing, the final stages were painless.

Remembering what Alena had said, Blade nodded, and the two blasted towards the sky.

'_Recover fast, Miyuki,'_ Kenshin thought, looking down at her pod. '_I won't let anyone hurt you.'_

* * *

"How are your wounds, Saber?" Plague asked. Both of them were recovering in the Radam Outpost on the Orbital Ring. Saber spent some time in a healing pod, attempting to assuage his minor burns. Their eyesight had restored, but Plague was nonetheless extremely angry at having lost so easily.

'_That boy shamed me, and that witch Alena brutally killed Psychos,'_ he cursed in his mind. '_Plus, she almost killed me! None of this would have happened if I had made sure that Alena was dead that time!'_

"I have recovered, Lord Plague," Saber grumbled, emerging slowly from the juicy magenta pod. The Tekkaman flashed his eyes and stood next to the impatient Plague. "I feel so ashamed at having run away from them. I must save face, and I must kill my twin. I can't rest knowing I haven't finished him!"

"Very well, then," Plague said, growing angrier towards Alena. "You will get an opportunity to him finish off, and I'll get a chance to teach that Saiya-jin bitch a lesson she'll remember even after death!"

Upon declaring their words of vengeance, the two Tekkamen headed down towards Earth.

* * *

'_I am so aptly named, for I have dodged death once again,'_ the General thought as he ran on the sand outside, away from the smoldering, burning remains of the Area 51 base. The five Tekkamen that had attacked had razed it, butchering the men inside and using their Voltekker attacks to cause explosions. The entire facility had been rendered useless, with all its equipment destroyed. But Dodge managed to survive.

'_I am exposed here, but I'm not too far from the canyons nearby,'_ he thought, sprinting across the desert floor. His thoughts of confidence and victory were soon debilitated, however, as he turned his head over his shoulder. The five Tekkamen within the complex had emerged into the air. They stopped to see the lone, desperate man running for protection, and they chuckled – for they had spotted their next victim.

'_OH NO!'_ Dodge mentally screamed, running as hard as he could. '_Once I get to the canyons, I'll be safe, and they won't be able to detect me. The canyons are only thirty meters away… Almost there…'_

Before he could think another word, before he could take another step, the General felt a sharp, explosive pain tear through the back of his skull. He collapsed hard to the ground, and his body convulsed violently and uncontrollably. Within seconds, Dodge breathed his last, and the blood from the fatal bullet wounds in his head dyed the sands below. Several hundred feet behind him, just outside the base, stood the bloodied, satisfied figure of Major Dumas, aiming his sniper rifle at the dead military leader.

'_You coward,'_ Dumas thought as he let his weapon drop to the ground. '_You treat your men like trash, and you sacrifice them to save your pathetic life. Well, your life has ended today, General. Not by Radam, but rather by my hands. Because of your fuck-ups, you nuked San Francisco, murdering thousands of innocent people. You allowed my friends in the Sol Tekkaman units to die mercilessly at the hands of the Radam, and you did nothing to protect them. Even when the aliens attacked this facility, you considered everyone else to be expendable but yourself. You are a disgrace, and I hope you burn in hell…'_

'_But you should be thankful that I gave you a merciful death, for the Tekkamen hovering above me would not be so humane. I was hurt badly in the attack on the base, but I survived only to put bullets through that skull of yours. In fact… I am glad… so glad… that the final moments of my life… were meant to serve you… General… that they were meant… to serve you your death… on a silver platter…'_

With those final thoughts, the fatally wounded body of Major Dumas collapsed into the dirt. The five Tekkamen looked hard at the man that deprived them of another victim, but they did not let it bother them much. Within seconds, they took for to sky… Every soul at the Area 51 base passed away; the only form of life remaining was the flock of vultures that circled the carcasses of the Major… and the General.

* * *

"So, I take it we're heading towards Goku and Shinjo?" Blade asked as they continued to fly, only to notice a Radam Tekkaman speedily approach them, ready to attack. Alena remained on her flight path with a look of boredom, and with a stroke of Kotukari, she sliced through the G3 warrior. She didn't even look back at the corpse she had created; the two simply continued to head in the direction that she chose.

'_Good, Goku is keeping his chi level high enough for me to detect,'_ she thought. '_So I guess he and my brother are actually listening to what I say. I can feel Vegita's chi as well.'_

"Yes," she said, finally answering Blade's question. "We're headed for them directly."

Yet, in the middle of her flight, she stopped short. Takaya continued to fly on, almost oblivious to the fact that she was not by his side anymore. Noticing it shortly, he stopped and backtracked, reaching her again. Alena's eyes were turned towards the afternoon sky, and the look on her face was calculating.

"I don't see why we've stopped," Blade said matter-of-factly.

"They're here," she whispered, tightening her grip on Kotukari. "Saber and Plague."

Within seconds, both of them witnessed two small sparks in the sky, from which two electricity-like bolts emerged. One was red, and the other was purple. Both Plague and Saber charged down furiously towards Alena and Takaya. Plague attacked the girl, who raised Kotukari to defend herself. Saber roared Takaya's name as he smashed right into his elder twin brother. A new, vicious battle had already begun…

* * *

"It looks like I've found you, my son," the deep voice said. Kenshin snapped to attention and spun his head, only to drop his jaw in shock. Standing on the ground was none other than his father, Son Ichiro. The man crossed his muscular arms, shaking his head with disapproval. Kenshin rubbed his eyes and wondered if he was in a dream, or if he was seeing a ghost, but no – the figure of Ichiro was right there.

"F… Father?" Kenshin whispered, his throat tightening. "Father!"

"I'm disappointed," Ichiro sighed. "You're supposed to be on watch, but you didn't notice me."

"Father…" the boy choked. "I can't believe it… I thought you…"

With tears forming in his eyes, the boy jumped off the pod on which he was sitting and landed on the dirt. He simply couldn't believe what he was seeing. His heart pounded hard, and his body shook with jubilation as he sprinted several steps towards the man. Yet, something in his mind told him to stop short.

"I've missed you, Kenshin," the man sadly smiled, extending his arms. "Give your father a hug."

"How…" the boy whispered, a drop rolling down his cheek as he took a step. "… are you here?"

"Yes, Blood had 'killed' me, but fortunately, I had a senzu bean and recovered myself alone …"

"What…" Kenshin said, freezing in his steps. "No… That's not possible…"

"What do you mean?" Ichiro said, pinching his own skin. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"You couldn't have taken a senzu," the boy scowled. "Because I vaporized your corpse entirely."

The man said nothing. The cheerful expression on his face subsided, and he lowered his arms.

"I suppose my attempt to fool you was rather pathetic," Ichiro said, a grin appearing on his lips.

"Who are you?" Kenshin demanded, quickly averting his eyes to make sure Miyuki was alright.

"Maybe this… will answer your question better," Ichiro chuckled, only to widen his eyes as his body began to melt. Kenshin dropped his jaw in horror at seeing the skin sag and droop like an amorphous mass, but then the flesh began to mold into another form, taking on a new structure, appearance, and face.

"What the!" Kenshin gasped… for across from him stood a person, none other than – himself.

"What do you think?" the figure chuckled, pulling out a katana. "I am like you in every way."

Kenshin soon scowled, angry that that his emotions had been toyed with. He gripped Akoutari.

"A shape-shifter," the boy said, snorting. "I thought your type only existed in sci-fi and fantasy."

"And I thought characters like you only existed in anime," the duplicate retorted, smirking. "But soon, the only place you'll exist in is hell, because I'll send you there on a one-way trip to scorch forever!"

"Heh, you think I'm scared of going to hell? …You're forgetting something very important."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You're forgetting… that I've already been there," Kenshin smirked, drawing his sword.


	64. To Protect the One I

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 64 - To Protect the One I...**

Their weapons clashed violently as they glared into the other's eyes. The hatred between them was evident, and their fury was clearly present with every blow exchanged. The girl that had shamed him drove him even further into the insanity that diseased his mind, and all he desired was revenge against her that would only be fulfilled with her violent demise. Plague and Alena attacked each other in a seemingly endless cycle of strikes and parries, and they seemed to be in deadlock, for their energies were draining.

"You're the reason for the turn of this war's tide!" Bezel grumbled, thrusting his sword at her navel. The girl moved upwards, seeing him stab the air between her legs, and she swung Kotukari down with all her strength and speed. The sharp edge dug into the top of Radonata, Bezel's sword, and cut it.

"I just broke your sword," she replied, her voice containing spite. "You've lost."

"Instead of yapping," Bezel said, regenerating his blade. "Shouldn't you have attacked me now?"

"Bezel," she rasped, splitting her image into ten identical copies, all of which circled Plague. The Tekkaman scowled, and copies suddenly spun clockwise so rapidly that Plague lost track of the real Alena.

"_If you continue to use your eyes, you will certainly face a painful demise,"_ the images sang.

"Gotcha!" they laughed as soon as Plague closed his eyes. However, he spun a full three hundred sixty degrees with great speed and lashed out his sword. Alena cried out as the tip of his blade slashed her across her right arm. Blood trickled out of her wound, and she hovered still as the duplicate images faded.

"You honestly thought such a childish move would work on me?" Plague snorted, turning towards her. "I've seen all sorts of techniques performed for over a millennium. Such puerile tricks won't work!"

Alena cursed, for he had inflicted her injury and had countered one of her best deceptive moves.

* * *

The forces of yin and yang never attacked each other so viciously as did the lances held by the twin brothers. Grunting and swearing, Saber and Blade repeatedly struck with a ferocity that surpassed the anger of warring tigers. Both of them felt the strength of the other's attacks, and both continued to fight to the best of their efforts. It was a battle for victory… and survival. After clashing lances, they parted.

"You've become strong, Takaya-niisan," Saber caught his breath. "I didn't expect it so soon."

"I persist," Blade grated. "Because of what you just did to our sister. You simply lack love…"

"No, you're wrong…" Saber frowned. "This love of mine… just makes me want to defeat you!"

Shinya charged forward for another attack. He struck forth, but Blade returned the attack. Their lances clashed once again as they pushed their weapons against the other's. Saber scowled under his mask.

"Everything always came easy to you, didn't it, Takaya-niisan? While I had to work like mad for the same result…" Shinya narrowed his eyes, pushing his twin away. "I was always in your shadow."

"And you think that raping our sister would make you see the light?" Takaya snapped.

"It just shows that I'm ready to cut our ties… and beat you in battle!" Saber said, clashing lances with his brother again. Shinya then concentrated hard, and Blade began to wonder what he was doing.

"So… Miyuki is in a pod, trying to recover…" Saber darkened his eyes. "But I… won't let her."

"No…" Blade whispered to himself, remembering that Shinya could detect her telepathically through the network of spore pods lining the surface. "You beast… especially after what you did to her!"

Saber fired the thrusters and blasted towards to his sister's location. With this, Takaya snapped.

* * *

"Damn!" the duplicate cursed, barely managing to block the boy's strike. Kenshin swung hard, knowing he had to finish off him quickly and return to Miyuki. Their weapons clashed, and the duplicate was pushed back. Acknowledging that Kenshin was better at swordplay, the duplicate sheathed his katana.

"Heh, so you want to fight fist to fist?" the boy smirked, sheathing Akoutari. "I'm fine with that."

The duplicate raised his fists, ready to battle, and Kenshin lurched forward. With a yell, the boy lashed out, slugging his opponent in the face and sending him flying for fifty meters. The duplicate grunted as he crashed to the dirt and rolled before coming to a halt. Kenshin blinked in surprise, for he'd expected his double to at least try to defend. Seconds passed, and the duplicate slowly pushed himself up and stood.

"Okay, bring it on, kid!" the duplicate yelled, drawing out his sword again. Kenshin frowned but shrugged, and he blasted forward with Akoutari raised. His duplicate smirked, and Kenshin only bellowed as he swung down his sword. To his shock, the duplicate blocked it perfectly and even knocked him back.

"What the hell! Just minutes ago, you couldn't even handle my attacks. Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Replic, Level G7 Radam," he said, rushing forward. With a snarl, he leapt into the air. As he began to fall feet-first, he crouched and raised his sword above his head, only to swing it down harshly. The boy gasped, recognizing the technique as Ryu Tsui Sen, and blocked it with significant effort.

"Where the hell did you learn that!" Kenshin yelled, jumping back. "That's a move only I use!"

"Actually, you copied it from the anime character Himura Kenshin, but that's besides the point," Replic chuckled, tapping his head. "You see, I know everything about you and your techniques. Want to know why? It's because you punched me, thus establishing contact. Without it, I can only look like you."

"So that's why you wanted to fight fist to fist and didn't even resist when I hit you," Kenshin spat.

"Exactly. Establishing contact enabled me to learn the exact molecular structure of your body. I then changed my body internally to match yours, including my brain neurons, which store the knowledge," Replic said. "So I know how to execute every one of your moves, and with your speed and power too."

"And now, I'll give myself an added advantage. Tek-Setter!" Replic yelled, adopting his armored Tekkaman form. He looked straight, only to see the boy rush for him with a blue aura covering Akoutari. With a growl and a desire to end this quickly, Kenshin swung, digging Akoutari into Replic's thick armor.

"What!" Kenshin blurted, his eyes wide, for the armor had effectively stopped his katana from penetrating further, and the blue line failed to appear. Replic punched him hard, and the boy crashed away.

"How…" the boy whispered, picking himself up. "How did he possibly block Sokushi Zanzou?"

* * *

"I truly wonder… Why aren't you transforming into Blood? You'd be more powerful if you did."

"I hate Tekkaman Blood," Alena growled, blocking his attack before lashing out. "And I hate you, Bezel, for what you did to me. You made me a bloodthirsty monster who killed my own family!"

"I did nothing of the sort," Plague shot back. "I only gave the order, and you listened. The brutal deaths you performed were done by your volition. Aside from converting people to Tekkamen, The Tek-system only brings out the darkest parts of one's nature. You've had your murderous instincts buried deep inside, and Tek-system merely unleashed them. I am not the cause of your savageness… only you are…"

"That's impossible!" Alena barked in protest, swinging Kotukari again. "I was never like that."

"You are correct," Plague replied, countering. "But your ancestors were. The Saiya-jin people by nature have a thirst for blood and destruction, but you and your relatives have been able to suppress those desires. Yet, there is nothing one can do to stop Tek-system from unleashing them. And that's why I don't like having many Saiya-jin Tekkamen, for they would be unstoppable if they were to escape my control."

"You're telling me I couldn't escape my thirst for death?" she asked, startled.

"Precisely, for it has been and always will be an inherent part of any Saiya-jin's nature," Bezel confessed. "Even Goku and Vegita would have acted the same way you did had they been transformed."

Alena scowled but was soon distracted – they turned towards the direction of the twin brothers.

* * *

"You will NOT hurt Miyuki!" Blade shrieked. His eyes filled with angered desperation, and the wrath that surged through him led him to undergo his final metamorphosis. Alena and Bezel watched as a crystal-blue aura exploded around Takaya. His armored thickened significantly, and new spikes protruded from his exterior. Shockwaves of his immense power plowed through the air like a howling wind. With an incredible speed, Blade bolted towards his brother and appeared in his path. Shinya stopped short, gasping.

'_So… so fast…'_ Shinya thought, stunned, only to feel his brother's armor smash into his. '_Argh! That bastard has reached his full power… I'm still using an intermediate stage. I need to… evolve too…'_

But Blade didn't let him. Revealing the blaster cannons on his shoulders, Takaya roared a battle cry before a crystal-azure tidal wave of energy burst out. Saber shrieked in agony as the Super Voltekker slammed into his armor, and he used all of his bestowed strength to prevent himself from being vaporized.

Yet, he couldn't stop the blast from propelling him up into the sky. Within seconds, the sustained blue energy beam smashed Saber through the upper levels of the atmosphere and sent his crippled form hurtling into space. Takaya halted his attack, watching the remnants of the sparkling beam fade away.

"Blade…" Alena said dumbfounded, her eyes wide. '_So strong… so powerful… My power…'_

"So I guess it's two on one," she said, facing the shocked Bezel. "Or are you going to run again?"

"Bitch!" he yelled, charging her. However, little did he notice Blade appear behind him; Takaya took the advantage and drilled his lance straight into Plague's exposed backside. Bezel cried in pain as the weapon penetrated his armor and entered into his shoulder blade, making him release his grip on Radonata.

"DIE!" yelled Alena, thrusting Kotukari forwards with her strength, tearing through an unarmored notch in his midsection and plunging the blade straight into the side of his belly, just as he had done to her when he had betrayed her. Alena jerked her sword upwards, causing more of his red blood to ooze out.

"It's always nice when someone returns a favor, isn't it?" Alena smirked, pulling out her sword.

Bezel's mouth hung open, the pain too much. Quickly, he turned on the self-curing mechanism within his armor, a special feature he had himself built into it. In other words, he was his own healing pod.

"It's time to send you back to hell, right where you came from," Alena sneered, placing her palm before his chest. Blade appeared next to Alena and exposed his shoulder cannons. Plague prayed for his life, but he couldn't even move his arms. The sweat dripped from his head, and he prepared for the worst.

"BIG BANG…"

"… VOL-TEKKA!"

Alena's family's trademark technique burst forth from her palm, and a blue blast shot out from Blade's shoulders. The two attacks merged into one, powerful blue sphere that slammed into Bezel's body at point blank range. Plague shrieked in extreme agony, for the fused attack seeped through every opening in his armor and severely burned his skin. His ribs cracked, and his bones broke as he tried to withstand the force of the attack. The blast blew him sky-high and threw him into space, making him collide with Saber.

"Got you, you bastard!" Alena cheered, smiling viciously as she clenched her fist.

"They're still alive," Blade said, feeling their presence through his Tek-network. "But barely."

"I prefer that for now," Alena responded, still basking in victory. "Let Bezel feel more shame."

"And Shinya…" Blade trailed off, suddenly feeling weak. Alena gasped as she saw him lose control of his body and plummet for the ground. She appeared under him and eased his fall. Placing him on the grass, she noticed all of his armor fade away, leaving only his naked form. His eyes were closed, and he continued to pant desperately for air. Alena turned her back towards his exposed, smoking body.

'_He's alive,'_ she thought, relieved. '_But I can see why he's so exhausted. He's been fighting non-stop ever since his battle with Tekkaman Spear. After Spear, he had taken a good hit from me. Then he followed Bezel to the Orbital Ring and fought him there. On top of that, he fought Kenshin seriously, and now he fought Saber to his hardest, expending the last bits of his energy. His stamina is incredible…'_

"Food…" Takaya gasped weakly.

'_And of course, during all that, he hasn't eaten at all,' _Alena sighed. '_That last transformation must have been the worst for him. That was too dangerous; he could easily have incinerated himself. His survival only means that… his will to live is strong… very strong… unlike mine…'_

Alena turned to look down at his face, and he continued to gasp for air as his body tried to recover.

Then, two beings approached from the distance. Alena clenched her jaw, wondering if Bezel and Saber had returned already, and she unsheathed Kotukari. Yet, her look of concern turned into a smile as she identified the newcomers as Shinjo and Goku.

* * *

"How, you ask? Via the knowledge I gained from you, I figured it out," Replic chuckled. "One only needs to project all his chi to the entire front of his body, creating a chi-shield against the blue lines."

"Bastard…" Kenshin spat, then smirked. "But now I know your defense. Thanks for blabbing it."

"Are you disrespecting me, kid?" Replic growled, flashing his eyes, for nothing angered him more than a child laughing at him. Firing his thrusters, he turned and raced for Miyuki, ready to deliver payback.

"NO!" Kenshin yelled. The pod sensed approaching danger, and it clearly grew agitated. Kenshin looked on in horror as the bulb began to contract, preparing itself to spit Miyuki out prematurely. The boy roared, bursting through the air in pursuit of Replic. The Radam approached the pod and raised his sword.

"You fell for it!" Replic spun. To Kenshin's horror, Replic's sword was covered with blue aura, and Replic swung, making light contact with the boy's chest. Kenshin gasped, and the blue lines appeared.

"Your one-way ticket to hell, kid!" Replic laughed, only to gape as the lines faded. "What the…!"

Kenshin watched, stunned, only to realize the reason. Then, he stabbed Replic deep to hold him.

"Now, I'll explain it to _you_," Kenshin said. "When I was taught that move, I learned that the user can't use it on himself – that's because the user and the move share the same chi. Since you didn't learn that move on your own but did so by adopting my body structure, you need to borrow chi from my own chi source to execute that move. And so, the chi on your blade won't attack me, but my Sokushi will work on you because it's my technique, and the chi on my blade will detect your natural chi – different from mine."

"And with my blade inside you now, I'll do it again," Kenshin smirked. "And tear you to shreds."

Replic looked down in horror, seeing Akoutari embedded in his belly. The lines spread out from the sword, and Kenshin kicked him hard, sending him far from the pod. Shrieking, Replic exploded to fragments.

The pod holding Miyuki soon relaxed, and Kenshin slumped to the ground, trembling but relieved.

* * *

**Author Notes: **What did you think of the fights?

KyLewin: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Omega... he'll make his appearance sometime soon :) Also, I promise you'll find out how Yamucha, Tenshinhan, and Chao-zu have come to be in their present state. Good job, you predicted the part about the pod about to spit out Miyuki due to the enemy fighting there.


	65. A Night of Rest

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 65 - A Night of Rest**

"I'm so sorry, Miyuki," Kenshin mumbled, facing her pod. "I shouldn't have cut it so close…"

As expected, he received no response, for she lay in a deep state of sleep in the comfort of the pod. The spore plant continued to massage her body with its warm ooze, which penetrated her bloodstream and reached every cell, cleansing her and making her complete. The girl's eyes remained closed as she unconsciously enjoyed her state of slumber, and all she could hear were the voices in her dream…

* * *

"The sunset has never been so beautiful," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Watching it with you is what truly brings out its splendor," he replied gently, wrapping his hand around her waist. The two of them breathed the fresh air that came with the soft breeze, and they leaned one each other in comfort. The smell was sweet, and the serenity was sacrosanct. Miyuki kept her eyes open as she felt the smoothness of his shoulder against the side of her head. It was over… finally over…

"The Earth…" she started but could not finish.

"Let's not even think about that now," he said gently. "It's the sun we want to watch… together."

"Kenshin," she whispered, watching as the orange disc in the sky made its descent into the horizon. "I never want to lose you… I always want to be with you…"

The boy smiled and closed his eyes, kissing her on her forehead.

Miyuki, resting in her pod, continued to dream…

* * *

"I never want to lose you again, Miyuki," Kenshin whispered, looking longingly at her pod. "I always want to be with you… because I… because I deeply care for you…"

The pod jittered ever so slightly as it pulsed with pink light. Kenshin smiled softly, raising his eyes to the sky and observing the sun begin its disappearance into the Earth's surface in the distance. He smiled, wishing that she could sit with him and gaze together at one of nature's most beautiful moments. Yet, he knew that it was only a dream… But perhaps it would come true one evening in the future…

* * *

She watched them approach, and words were not necessary to make an appropriate greeting to the young man she loved. Goku looked into her eyes, seeing the pain behind them, and gave her a warm hug.

"I was worried about you," he said. "I felt a battle going on here, and I came as fast as I could."

"Bezel and Saber attacked," she nodded, explaining everything. She kept staring into his eyes, and returned the gaze as both became silent. Shinjo, standing nearby, coughed, and they snapped out of it.

Becoming serious, Shinjo narrowed his eyes at Alena, not forgetting what she did to his men. On the way there, Goku had told him how she'd been freed from control, but he couldn't shake his resentment.

"Shinjo…" Alena figured out why he was glaring at her, and the smile vanished from her face.

"So, Takaya, how are you feeling?" Goku asked suddenly, breaking the tension. Soon, the three walked towards Takaya, who had ceased to care that he was bare as he lay trying to recover his strength.

Shinjo smirked, recalling that he'd been in the same clothes-less predicament not too long ago.

"Food… and clothes…" muttered an embarrassed Takaya. "I feel a little weird without them."

"No problem," Goku said, turning towards Alena. "Let's go and get the provisions. The sun will set soon, and we should just rest tonight. Besides, I think the Tekkamen are starting to do the same."

"Yeah, it's been a busy day," she mumbled, realizing that she had been liberated just hours earlier.

"After getting Takaya the goods, we should head back to base," Goku suggested. "All of us."

* * *

While Shinjo stayed with Takaya, Goku and Alena journeyed to a small, comely town that hadn't been attacked, fortunately. In fact, almost no spore trees were present since the population was low. Yet, the streets remained deserted, and people stayed in their homes. The Saiya-jin lowered to the ground and walked quietly down the avenue, not wishing to attract attention. They approached a bakery and peered inside, only to see dozens of delicious breads and pastries. Goku's stomach growled, and Alena laughed.

"All that work today made you have quite an appetite, didn't it? How many of 'em did you kill?"

"Only about thirty," he shrugged. "We couldn't go that fast because we were also looking out for Aki. Don't worry, though, Vegita must've got a higher count since he decided to forget searching for her."

As they looked at each other, the dark thoughts returned to her mind, and she lowered her eyes.

"I feel terrible, Goku…" she whispered, remembering the scowl Shinjo had given her. "I've killed so many people… hundreds… maybe even thousands… and they were all innocent… What am I… Goku?"

"Stop thinking about that. You'll only drive yourself crazy," he said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder and lifting her chin up. "It's Radam's fault. You were under their control, and you couldn't—"

"You don't understand…" she said, her voice cracking. "They still died by my hands… the looks on their faces… the screams from their mouths… they keep haunting me, Goku… I keep seeing them…"

Unable to control herself, she fell into his opened arms and began to weep. Goku gently stroked her back and her hair – this was not the firm Alena he was used to seeing. She had cracked, and there was nothing to stop the torrent of pain and guilt that poured out of her tormented mind. Alena began to tremble.

"I don't know… what to do…" her voice choked.

"Be strong, Alena…" he whispered, holding her close. "We'll pull through this together…"

After Alena had gathered her bearings, she smiled at Goku. Even though she had taken the only surviving relative he had, he still loved her for who she was. Alena felt some of her guilt wash away, and she realized how fortunate she was to have such a caring person in her life. He was with her, regardless.

"Now, they must be waiting for us," Goku said, his voice gentle. "Let's get him what he wanted."

* * *

Alena watched amusedly as Goku, Shinjo, and Takaya wolfed down their food. She bit into an apple, only to receive a communication from Saki, who said that she and Vegita were heading back. Upon finishing their meals, an exhausted Takaya transformed into Blade, and the four made their way towards the facility. Blade reminded himself to bring Pegas along next time in order to have a personal taxi service.

* * *

"And that brings us to the end of the tour, Tekkaman Shuriken," Chao-zu squeaked as he brought her to an unknown hallway. The little white man thinly smiled, and Mieko narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"You know, I don't like to give services for free. There is a … price … for this," he said.

"What exactly do you want?" she asked, making not the cleanest guess.

"You certainly are an attractive woman…" he trailed off, staring at her chest. "Well, actually, a large group of us are having a dinner party in the eatery in an hour. You're very pretty, and we'll need you to help serve food. But that shouldn't be too hard for you – you must be used to it since you are a woman."

'_You backwards little piece of…!'_ Mieko yelled in her head. '_What era do you live in?'_

"Yes," she replied, presenting an affected smile. "I would be delighted to do it."

"Excellent," Chao-zu shrugged, rubbing his stomach. "Then come this way."

"I won't have to do any other favors for you, will I?" Mieko asked, making sure. Chao-zu shook his head. '_Good, so I won't get any surprises later on. But this dinner party is going to delay our escape.'_

* * *

"Charles…" Levin whimpered. He had cried all day long, only seeing images of death. Of all people, why his best friend? It made him realize the harsh truth about war – that anyone could die anytime.

"It will be okay, lad," Honda tried to reassure him, although he knew that his words wouldn't even come close. The two of them were hiding in the protected underground levels of the secondary base, sitting next to the lying, injured Milly. The doctors had stabilized her skull, which had suffered a hairline fracture.

"He's watching down on you and smiling," gently said Milly. "I know he was brought to God…"

"But it was a devil that sent him there," Levin cried even more. "Oh, Charles…"

"… In Charge," Noal sang as he entered the room. Levin broke down, and Honda glared harder.

"Noal! How can you even think of cracking a joke about this?" Honda said irately, startling him.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I was just telling the head of security that 'I'm in charge.'"

"Hmph," Honda replied, not bothering to apologize to the blond man. 'I guess it was my mistake.'

"How are you feeling?" Noal asked, turning towards Milly. The girl smiled.

"Better, I think," she shrugged. "They gave me painkillers, so my head isn't hurting much, but the doctors say I should be fine in a few days. I just have to make sure I don't hit my head anywhere hard."

"Good to hear, Milly," Noal nodded. "Just keep getting some rest, and you can command again."

"Speaking of that – any word on Aki?" Milly asked, genuinely worried. Noal shook his head.

"I've been in touch with both Goku and Vegita, but they found nothing," he sighed. "Although they have been finishing off a handful of those Tekkamen. Apparently, Vegita took out sixty just today!"

"This is the most destructive war ever in history," Honda said. "If he keeps that up, it'll end fast."

'_Even if it ends… with all these lives lost…'_ Noal thought. '_Would we even feel like celebrating?' _

* * *

'_It seems as if I've been here for days, but it's only really been hours,'_ she thought, lying bored in her cell. Yet, she wasn't scared, for death had clawed at her so much now she was desensitized to its fear.

'_What's taking you so long, Mieko?'_ thought Aki, sighing and worrying about how the others were doing, especially her brother and Takaya. She started thinking about Shinjo, recalling that he was a Saiya-jin, which meant that she was one as well. Despite this fact, she didn't have the power to break out herself.

'_I don't even know what it means to be a Saiya-jin… And yet, I'm one of the last of their kind.'_

* * *

_That night…_

Vegita, Shinjo, Noal, Goku, Takaya, Saki, and Alena relaxed in a room, sharing any news. They were all tired, and they wanted their much-needed sleep. However, Shinjo was restless, pacing the room, and Takaya was also deeply worried about Aki. In fact, both of them did not want to rest at all that night.

"We still have to find her," Takaya said, his voice heavy. "She must be so scared."

"I agree," Shinjo responded sharply. "Being surrounded by all those Tekkamen…"

"Guys," Goku sighed. "We've searched as much as we could today. Let's just do it tomorrow."

"Why waste these hours in the night?" Takaya said. "When we can invade their ship?"

"You want to attack them head on right now?" Alena returned. "After all that happened today?"

"After all that's happened today, I couldn't feel more ready."

"You do realize that your body is exhausted?" she replied. "Your mind may be ready to attack them, but your body will give out before you know it. That transformation you did today sapped a lot of your stamina and energy. You'll need a good night's sleep before you can do something like that again."

"I won't need to do that transformation!" he protested, only to feel a blow to his neck. The man soon fell unconscious to the floor, and so did Shinjo. Vegita smirked, satisfied while standing above them.

"What the hell, Vegita!" yelled Saki, bolting up. "Hitting them both so sneakily from behind!"

"I had enough of their yapping," he said tiredly. "Besides, if I didn't, they'd sneak out later."

"I think we should all go to sleep," Goku yawned. "But I think I'll wait for Kenshin…"

'_Yes, he hasn't been back yet,' _Alena thought, narrowing her eyes. '_Is Miyuki still not finished?'_

* * *

'_You know, it's been a long time since I've looked at the stars like this. The moon is beautiful tonight, Miyuki. Just look at its light, shimmering down. It looks fantastic. Oh! … And there's Mars over there… and Venus over here… and the North Star…'_ the boy described silently, his eyes moving around the black blanket above. '_Just think about those stars, Miyuki… They're so amazing… Their light can be seen even if they exploded billions of years ago… It's almost as if a star's light represents… its legacy…'_

Kenshin took in a deep breath, only to let it out as he glanced back at her pod and back.

'_The battle for Earth is on its last legs. We can be the victors… or the losers,'_ he thought_. 'If we don't survive, what legacy would we leave? If the Radam are victorious… what light will remain behind?'_

Miyuki's pod began to pulse softly with pink light, almost as if it was signaling it was finished.

Kenshin stood from his resting position and hovered patiently in front of the bulb's aperture. He waited, and his heartbeat was slow, yet strong. Then, the moment of hope arrived. The pod contracted and gently pushed out her partially naked body. He tenderly caught her in his arms, his left arm under her back and his right one resting under her knees. His heart began to beat faster as he looked at her sleeping, serene face. All traces of injury had vanished – her arm was totally repaired, and the cuts on her face were gone.

She continued to rest soundly, undisturbed. Tears of joy and relief welled in Kenshin's eyes, and he gave a soft kiss on her forehead. Miyuki slowly opened her eyes, looking at his enthused, ecstatic face.

"It's finished," she said softly, smiling. "I will never leave you again… Ken… shin."

"I won't either," he whispered back, and she closed her eyes again and returned to sleep. "You survived against all odds, Miyuki. And you've given me hope… We will win this war… I promise it…"

Saying a thankful prayer, Kenshin rose into the air and carried her back to the base.

* * *

'_Those voices… those faces… they won't even let me sleep… how can I bring myself to ignore them?' _Alena thought, sitting upright on her bed and against the wall. The group had finally decided to call it a night, except for Goku, who decided to stay awake for Kenshin. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to rest.

'_Why do they haunt me so much? Faces of fathers, mothers, and even children… I can't even remember what I did to each… they hate me for it… so many innocent people… Why am I alive? When I should not be… But I've been given a second chance to live… Because Kenshin saved me… Kenshin… who couldn't bring himself to kill me that night… who couldn't bring himself to end my life on the battlefield… why did he spare me? It was his humanity… his humanity that did not allow him… to take my life when he knew… that I had a chance to be good again… as I used to be… With all that's happened… there's only one way for me… to show my humanity… and that is through my death… in the form… of a sacrifice…'_

* * *

'_He's here,'_ Goku thought, feeling the familiar chi approach as he meditated in the Mission Room.

"Hello, Goku," Kenshin said, his voice clear and calm. The boy lowered himself through the big hole in the ceiling and landed on the floor. Goku noticed the slumbering girl in his arms, and he nodded.

"It's done, and she'll be alright," Kenshin smiled. He had covered Miyuki with some clothes.

'_So this girl that Vegita and I had risked our lives to save is finally okay,'_ Goku sighed. '_I never knew they used to be best friends; Kenshin never told. At least she's fine now. Our efforts weren't in vain.'_

"We set aside rooms for the both of you," Goku said. "Why don't you tuck her in and get some rest yourself? You've had a long, long day. It's hard to imagine that you'd saved Alena just this morning."

"Yeah, sounds good," Kenshin yawned. The two cousins chatted for a bit longer before Goku headed off. Kenshin brought Miyuki to her room and laid her gently on her bed. Kissing her softly on the forehead, he pulled the covers over her and closed the light, shutting the door behind him as he left quietly.

* * *

'_All those damn Radam,'_ Mieko sighed as she laid herself out on the nearest bed. Serving all that food and helping clean up had really taken a lot out of her. The only thing she wanted to do was pass out.

Closing her eyes, she thought about the dinner party. About forty warriors had come, all in their natural states. They were a varied mix, for Radam had conquered many races from many planets. They were a jolly bunch when it came to food; one would hardly believe they were planet-plundering murderers celebrating a successful, major assault. Mieko had to run countless rounds in and out of the kitchen in order to fill their plates. One thing was certain – she now possessed a newfound respect for waitresses.

Shifting her thoughts, she wracked her tired brain to conjure a plan for tomorrow's great escape. Having seen the corridors and potential security hindrances, she had to devise a way to break Aki free and take her through all those obstacles without having to run into any strong Tekkamen. It was Yamucha who had made her most concerned, for his piercing eyes and his stern face sent chills down her slim back.

'_As I told Aki, this is going to be very dangerous,'_ she thought as she continued to plan her exit.

* * *

'_I cannot live with this shame…'_ he thought, resting in healing pod. '_I was beaten by a Saiya-jin… that good for nothing bitch… But I will have my final revenge… for all stops will be pulled… The fate of the war will be decided tomorrow… We will not hold back any longer… and then we will truly see… in whose destiny lies victory… tomorrow will be the day it all ends… I promise you that… you Saiya-jin bastards…'_

Those were the last words to enter Bezel's mind before he drifted off to sleep…

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, she discovered that the room was pitch black. Nothing could be seen, and nothing could be heard. The silence of darkness pervaded the area, and the stillness of the air brushed against her hair. The girl saw the cloud of air as she exhaled; it was frighteningly cold. She darted her eyes to her left, but all she could see was infinite nothingness. Yet, a soft glow appeared to her right. Turning her body, she faced the direction of the dim yellow light.

It was a candle, but its flame did little to provide luminescence to the dark chamber. However, it began to move. The girl slowly slid back on the hard metal floor on which she was sitting. It continued to approach, and she continued to retract. Yet, she soon had nowhere to go, for her back had touched the cold metal wall behind her. She continued to shudder as she sat still, her shoulders wrapped around her raised knees as she struggled to stay warm. The candle kept approaching, until it stopped two meters away.

The girl looked desperately at it, yearning that it would offer a sanctuary of warmth. Like magic, its glow intensified, and the face of its holder faded into view. The soft candlelight illuminated his features, and the light of the flame reflected off his scarlet irises. A sinister smile spread thinly across his lips as he looked down at his younger sister, who felt as if droplets of frozen water trickled down her tender backside.

'_No…'_ she begged in her mind as she looked at his terrifying face. The young man gently placed the candle on the floor, and his evil eyes bore into hers. Ever so slowly, he went on his knees and crawled towards the frightened girl; his expression was one of insanity, and it was a look of desire. The girl pushed her back against the wall, praying for an escape. Yet, in this cold chamber, there was none to be found.

'_Please god… no…'_ she whispered in her mind. The young man slowly reached out with both of his hands and took a firm grasp of the girl's ankles. With a soft tug, he pulled her towards him. She tried to pull away, but there was nothing she could do. It was so cold that she didn't have the power to resist his strength, and she felt her back slide down the wall and onto the floor as he pulled her towards his body.

'_I… I can't…'_ the girl continued to silently protest. Now her back was on the floor, and she was lying horizontally. The tip of her head touched the wall, and she felt her hair spread out as her eyes looked upwards, too frightened to face his eyes. The man continued to stare at his motionless prey, and he slowly removed his only shirt. Keeping himself in a crouching position, he patiently lowered himself towards the girl. He placed his hands on the floor next to her breasts, and he lowered his face close enough to directly face hers. Only two inches separated their lips.

'_No… Shinya… no…'_ she thought, unable to move. He brought his lips closer and closer…

"My sister," he whispered, looking sinfully into her eyes. "Just as you said… nobody should leave this world… without a first kiss… and I know… that you wanted yours… to be with that boy…"

'_Please… Shinya… stop…'_ she begged silently, and a tear rolled down the side of her face.

"But… my dear…" he whispered coldly. "In this world… wishes… don't always come true…"

'_No… NO!'_ she screamed in her mind, but nobody was there to hear her. She could not resist, for her body would not move. She had to give in. She had to give in unwillingly to sin… his sin. The young man brought his lips down upon hers, and he enjoyed her soft mouth thoroughly as his forcefully brought his tongue onto hers. He sucked in her saliva, and he gave the girl his own. The girl continued to cry in humiliation, but for her, the agony was only about to begin. Within seconds, he reached for her below…

… And soon made her lose her innocence forever…

* * *

'_NO!'_ she screamed in her mind, snapping her eyes open and suddenly sitting upright on her bed. Her breathing was heavy, and she felt the moistness in her eyes and the streams that had run down her cheeks. Her heart was beat furiously, and her entire body was warm. She reached down and felt the nakedness of her body; yet, she was untouched. It was a dream. No; rather, it was a hellish nightmare… … And it tortured her very soul. Her brother had truly traumatized her, and it terrified her to her limits. When she had been recovering in the pod, it had not let her have such dreams, for it feared that she would become unstable. But now, back in a bed in an isolated room, there was nothing to stop her torture.

Little did she realize she was shivering; the drops of sweat that drenched her body and her covers had begun to lose their heat and absorb the coolness of the air. Her heartbeat only started to slow down, and she dug her face in her hands, weeping. Her menacing brother was nowhere near; yet, he was making her suffer. Although he had failed to violate her earlier that day, he did it successfully in her nightmare…

The gravity of his sin would be engraved in her mind forever, and she would never forget the moment at which she almost lost that which had kept her pure. Shinya had almost taken it away, and she could do nothing about it. Miyuki collapsed backwards on her bed and continued to cry. She held her hands on her eyes, but the tears would not stop flowing.

'_I will never…'_ she whispered in her mind. '_I will never let you haunt me again, Shinya…'_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Disturbed by that last scene? Was the "Charles in Charge" joke just cruel or what, haha?

This marks the half-way point of Destiny Saga. Only ten more chapters to go until the end of DragonTek! Never thought it would arrive, did you? ;) Things are going to start coming to a close pretty soon, and I hope you enjoy it.

KyLewin: Sadly, the worst baddies are saved for last. Then again, that's how it usually is, or else the story would end sooner, wouldn't it? Whether the bad guys get what they deserve, you'll have to wait and see :)

Rejhan: Glad you liked the battles! Yeah, they're three packed battles that turn out well for the good guys (finally). Replic tried to play cheap, and he paid for it. Though they got hit hard, Saber and Bezel won't be out of commission for long...

DynastyDrummer: About those Tekkaman pictures... did you type in the URL correctly? You have to remove the spaces around the dots in order for the page to show up.

ssjkakarot: Oo, a new reader! Thanks for your reviews... as far as canon Goku and Vegita are concerned, all I'll say is that you'll have to wait and see :)

clarence: Since you've only read up to chapter 35 or so while I'm currently writing this, it may be a while until you read my reply to you (since you didn't post an e-mail address). When Alena turned Super Saiya-jin, I don't believe she had spiky hair (at least I hope I didn't write that). I think it became slightly spikier but remained normal for the most part (except that it turned golden). Yep, and a lot of Kenshin's moves are lifted directly from the Rurouni Kenshin anime, since Kenshin in DragonTek views the anime Himura Kenshin as a role model. Thanks for your feedback as well!

Thanks again to everyone, and I hope you enjoy the final stretch of DragonTek!


	66. Retribution

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 66 - Retribution**

_The next morning…_

"Wake up, Takaya," Kenshin said as he shook the slumbering young man on the shoulder. He opened his eyes groggily and looked at the boy standing next to his bed. Kenshin was beaming, for seeing Miyuki recover had lifted his hopes beyond boundaries, filling the emptiness there from his parents' death.

"Man, I don't… feel so good," Takaya grumbled, letting his head drop back onto the pillow.

"There's someone here you will want to see," the boy replied. "I guarantee it."

"Don't tell me you've found Aki," he said, his eyes snapping open. "AKI!"

"No," Kenshin said, his smile disappearing. "Unfortunately, we haven't found her, but…"

"But, what?" demanded Takaya, now completely awake. '_How did I fall asleep? Oh no, we wasted precious time. Shinjo and I could have invaded their ship. We could have done damage and—'_

"But…" Kenshin cleared his throat. "There _is _somebody else here you _do _want to see."

"Miyuki," Takaya whispered, also remembering that she had been recovering in the pod yesterday.

"Exactly," Kenshin said, patting him on the shoulder. "Get ready as quickly as you can, because we're planning to surprise her with breakfast in bed. And boy, will she be surprised when she wakes up."

"I'll be right over," Takaya nodded, smiling before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

"Ok, now let's keep quiet," Kenshin whispered, rolling a tray of tasty food down the hall. The entire group – Goku, Vegita, Takaya, Alena, Saki, Shinjo, Noal, and of course, Kenshin – silently tiptoed down the corridor. They planned to "roll her out," meaning that they would bang very loudly on her door, hoping to startle her from her sleep and terrify her for several seconds. It was an old college tradition, and Goku had suggested it as a way to lighten the mood.

"Hey, my feet hurt," Shinjo whined, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. "Do we have to do this?"

"Yes!" Goku whispered loudly. "Now quiet!"

"Yeah, yeah," Shinjo muttered. '_First they knock me out. And now they make me get up so early just to give breakfast to some girl who's done nothing but constantly put our lives in jeopardy for her sake.'_

"Ok, here we are," Kenshin whispered, stopping still in front of her door. The rest of the group, excluding Shinjo, tiptoed next to him and raised their fists to the metal door, smirking as they waited for the sign. Then, Goku nodded, and they banged repeatedly on the door while hollering at the top of heir lungs.

"YAAAA!" they yelled, knowing that the girl inside must have died from fright.

However, several moments passed, and she did not come to answer. They paused and snickered, guessing that she was hiding dearly under the covers. But they found it strange that she didn't even scream.

"Maybe she's a hard sleeper?" Vegita suggested, and he proceeded to bang on the door and holler again. The rest of the group joined him except for Shinjo, who stayed several meters away and covered his ears in order to drown out all their annoying noise. Again, they received no response.

"Why won't she come out?" Takaya frowned. "Miyuki, it's me! We only tried to roll you out!"

They all waited patiently, but again, there was no answer. They couldn't even hear any footsteps.

"Miyuki, open up!" Kenshin yelled at the top of his lungs. "It's okay to open the door!"

After hearing no response, they all became extremely concerned.

"This is the room where you brought her, isn't it?" Noal asked, scowling. Kenshin nodded.

"What the hell?" Takaya blurted, feeling his heart beating faster. Noal stepped forwards, pulling a ring of keys from his belt. He began to search for the right one, but he couldn't find it quickly enough.

"Forget about it," Goku said, punching the door near its handle. The lock easily broke, and the door swung wide open. The group ran inside and looked around, finding nothing but a small note.

"She's gone…" Kenshin whispered as Goku picked it up, and the boy felt his heart sink.

* * *

"Father always told us to protect ourselves from those that hurt us," she said to herself. Beneath her facemask, the shape of her crystal illuminated on her forehead, and her armored form glided along the contours of the Orbital Ring. Looking below, she saw its metallic projections whiz under her body, and she turned forward to see the hive-like mass, the Radam Outpost, covering several entire sections of the Ring.

'_I've been searching, but he is here,'_ she thought angrily_. 'I know it for sure… Shinya is here.'_

Three hours ago, she had woken from her nightmare and had spent the next hour shivering in her bed. Thinking hard, she had decided to confront and end the horror before it could consume her soul again.

'_You'll be sorry for what you did to me, you devil,'_ she seethed. Soon, she tore through the fleshy material of the Outpost and landed inside. The interior was dark, and the pink glow from the pods above offered the only luminance. Rapier heard only the gentle hum of the pods, waiting for her to step forward.

"I never thought you would be so bold, Miyuki," a deep voice chuckled, "to confront me."

"What you did to me yesterday was unforgivable," she responded. "It was atrocious."

"And you think what you say impacts me?" the voice responded, still cloaked by darkness.

"Come out and fight me, Shinya," she demanded, her voice firm. "I won't leave until you do."

"Well, now, that would be a problem, wouldn't it?" he chuckled. Miyuki gasped as she saw a pod ten meters in front of her suddenly glow bright pink. It pulsed with energy, and she saw the twisted shape inside its juicy body. Within seconds, a hand reached out, and she backed away upon seeing the evil form of her brother emerge. He continued to chuckle, and he flashed the visor on his facemask a scarlet color. She heard the thud of his soles stepping on the floor, and she saw the razor sharp spikes that jutted from his armored feet. Miyuki held her short sword tightly, for she was ready to strike him. Saber only smirked.

"I can't believe you are still upset about that," he said, his voice low. "I didn't even succeed."

"You almost violated your own sister," she whispered, feeling tears in her eyes. "You hurt…"

"I hurt… a traitor," he said, stepping forward, and fear began to take her as he approached. Within seconds, he generated his lance and held it tightly at its center. Rapier backed away several more steps.

"Remember, Miyuki, you came here to challenge me. You will die… because of your stupidity."

"Finishing you is not called stupid, Saber," she yelled, angry. "It's called justice."

"Is it justice when a weakling like you gets slaughtered by a deity like me?" he posed, causing her to gasp. "That's right, my sister. Be scared; be scared of what I have become. You are indeed stupid, for you have not even reached the Blastor stage. What led you to think that you could even touch me?"

"I don't want to touch you, Shinya," she rasped, aiming her sword at his throat. "I just want to…"

"… kill you," he finished, firing the thrusters on his back and slamming the side of his lance into her. Miyuki groaned as she was knocked backwards; before she could move, Saber appeared on top of her and smashed his fist into her midsection. She let out a cry, and the force of his blow knocked her back out into space. Saber appeared behind her and punched the underside of the head, taking off several chips of her armor. His attack caused her to somersault forwards, and she floated painfully in the vacuum of space.

"No," she whispered to herself. "There're no excuses. I'm a full Tekkaman now! I must win!"

"Maybe," he snorted. "But if this keeps up, you'll be a dead Tekkaman, just like Omega wanted."

* * *

_Takaya, father always told us to protect ourselves, to protect those that hurt us…_

_I was hurt yesterday, oniisan. Hurt by him._

_I won't be haunted anymore. I have to protect myself… Alone…_

_If I fail to protect myself, I will always watch you and be within your heart._

_I love you, Takaya…_

_If I fail to protect myself, please tell Kenshin that he must be strong…_

_Tell him that I hope his life is full… That he finds peace in his mind…_

_That he finds love… _

_And tell him… that I'm sorry to leave him…_

_But I must go now, and protect myself…_

_So all I can say… is good-bye…_

"So young…" Goku whispered upon reading the note, his hands numb. Takaya swallowed hard.

"Miyuki," he thought, his mind racing. "She's gone to fight Saber… No…"

"Takaya," Vegita said, stepping forward and putting a hand on the man's shoulder. Yet, Takaya shrugged it away. Vegita backed up upon seeing the ferociousness in his eyes; the man was about to erupt.

"He's going to kill her… he's going to kill her!" he yelled, racing for the Mission Room. They ran after him, but it was no use. Takaya sprinted down the hallway and turned, entering the room before them. The crystal shape on his forehead lit a bright green, and the blue, enhanced crystal appeared in his hand. The man clenched his jaw and turned his raging eyes upwards towards the hole in the wall.

"TEK-SETTER!" he shrieked as his body was swept away by a blue bolt. A frenzied Kenshin ran towards them and jumped for the hole to follow Blade, but a figure appeared in his path, blocking him.

"Vegita, get out of the way!" the boy yelled crazily, only to see his cousin turn Super Saiya-jin.

"I won't let you, Kenshin," came the firm reply, and his eyes bored into the boy's.

"Miyuki… I have to help her!" he hollered, deciding that if Vegita didn't let him pass, he would force his way out. Kenshin yelled as he was about to smash into Vegita, but the older Saiya-jin tightened his fist and nailed the boy square in the face. Vegita then appeared next to his side and delivered an elbow strike to his belly, and the boy crashed to the floor. Vegita landed next to him and crossed his arms.

"Vegita, you bastard!" Kenshin barked, pushing himself up. "Can't you see? She'll die!"

"As will thousands of other innocent people," Vegita replied sternly, glaring.

"She'll die! She'll die!" Kenshin protested vehemently. "I have to help her now!"

"Blade is helping her; he should be good enough," came the reply. "Stupid, you have to stop thinking of one person at the cost of thousands… perhaps tens of thousands. If you go off impulsively, then all you will achieve is getting in Blade's way. If Miyuki was in space, what were you going to do?"

"I would sacrifice my body if it would help her!" he yelled, only to get a hard smack in his face.

"You idiot!" Vegita scolded, boring his eyes down. "Didn't you hear what that note said? Don't you understand what's going on? Your immature sixteen-year-old mind doesn't comprehend the fact that this battle is a family battle. This is between her, Saber, and Blade. There's no room for you!"

"But…" the boy protested, only to see Goku walk towards him and touch his shoulder.

"Vegita is right," Goku said, nodding. "She wouldn't want you there because she's not ready to open her emotions like that to you yet. You may be good friends, but you're not family. Only Blade is…"

"What… what if Blade gets there too late?" he whispered desperately. "What if… Blade fails?"

"He won't," Noal answered, his voice solid. "A man with his determination doesn't fail."

* * *

The sounds of shrieking once again pierced the countryside. Primary Bodies awoke only to see their predators come after them again, rushing for their helpless prey. Yet, they were not the only victims. Villages that had been untouched now felt the devastation of the aliens – the terrified people fled about irrationally as their monstrous attackers dove from the sky, delivering terror and devastation like no other...

* * *

The alarms sounded, and the emergency lights on the wall flashed red. Noal ran to the console and brought up images of destruction on the view screen, and they watched with horror. One image relay showed a Tekkaman jamming its lance into the base of a large woman's throat and twisting it downwards, ripping open the entire ventral part of her body. Saki almost vomited, and Noal quickly changed the scene. The Tekkamen were firing their Voltekkers at buildings and incinerating gas stations, igniting huge fires.

"Oh my god," Alena whispered, swallowing hard. '_This must have been the way I used to be.'_

"These Tekkamen," Goku observed carefully. "They're being far more vicious today."

"As if they're in a rage," Shinjo muttered. "In revenge for their compatriots we killed yesterday."

"Then what the hell are we standing around for?" Vegita barked, turning towards Kenshin. "You see, Kenshin? It's not just Miyuki – all of these people are victims. Get out of your shell, and accept it!"

"Miyuki…" he whispered, trying to let his mind absorb Vegita's words. He gave a soft nod.

"Let's split up," Vegita ordered. "Goku with Alena; me and Saki. Shinjo, keep Kenshin focused."

"Will do," Shinjo nodded, happy that he would be able to resume his search for his sister. As the fighters turned to blast themselves through the hole, they were stopped suddenly by an unexpected voice.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Noal chimed. "Levin built those little devices that blocked that weird Wave Distorter Attack. Perhaps you should take them first before heading off like hotheads?"

"Of course," Goku smiled, and Noal retrieved them. "Thanks, Noal. You just saved our lives."

"It's what I am good at," the man grinned. He opened the small box and pulled out one of them.

"Earrings?" Vegita blurted, his face turning a bit red. Noal chuckled; it was a small and black ring, shaped like a tiny donut. He passed out one to each of them, and they looked at it skeptically. Saki tried to keep herself from laughing as Vegita struggled to place his on, and she reached out to help him.

When they were done, they looked up towards the hole, preparing themselves for their mission.

"Thank you, again," Goku said, and Noal nodded. With a quick wave, they raised themselves and bolted through the hole, splitting into their respective pairs. And so, another day of fighting lay ahead.

Little did they know that it would be their last against the Radam…

* * *

**Author Notes: **As requested by ssjkakarot, an updated lineage chart is available on the website below (actually, I'd created this chart back in 2001 and almost forgot about it during this revision until he requested it!). Again, remember to remove the spaces around the dots after you copy the link into your browser...

www . geocities . com/vegitto02/Tekkaman

KyLewin: Yep, both have had a rough time. Well, probably everyone's had a rough time. But yeah, it seemed right for both to be haunted by the memories instead of simply merrily going about their business. As per Alena, I guess I'll have to leave it to you to read :)

Rejhan: Wow, thanks for the kind comments :) Yeah, Miyuki was definitely scarred from what Saber had almost done to her. It would have been unnatural for her not to have a nightmare about it given what she had gone through earlier that day.

DynastyDrummer: Hey, thanks for the kind words. Hehe, I guess I twisted Yamucha, Tenshinhan, and Chao-zu's characters just a wee bit.

clarence: Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story thus far. I usually update every few days (and I'm taking my time now since this is the last stretch of the story), but no worries, the updates will be regular :)


	67. Decision

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 67 - Decision**

Rapier regained her breath, only to see him race for her. Raising his lance, he hoped to remove her head, but the girl fired her thrusters and saved herself in time. Two thin beams of light shot out from notches near her shoulder, and Saber looked in surprise, for she had generated a pair of twin short swords.

"I doubt that equipping two weapons will give you an advantage," he said, seeing her hold her weapons in an awkward manner. She was never one to engage in combat, and she had no experience with blades, even though she had learned a little self-defense. To top it off, he was aware of her inexperience.

"Even with them, you can't win," he taunted. "So why fight? Let's just resume our pleasure…"

"You devil!" she yelled, charging at him. She clumsily thrust the sword in her right hand forward, hoping to pierce his facemask. However, Saber saw it coming, and he swung his lance in its path with such a force that it was knocked out of its owner's hand. Then, Saber pierced her left shoulder, drawing blood.

"After I kill you, Miyuki, I'll have my way with your body and finish what I had begun earlier," he chuckled. "And this time, Takaya and Kenshin won't be around to interrupt. Oh, I can't wait…"

"You're insane, Shinya," she whispered, horrified. "I can't believe you're my brother."

"I'm not, Miyuki," he replied, flashing her a red eye. "I am just a nightmare. I am your death."

"Shinya," she started, but Saber lurched towards her this time. He struck at her with his lance, but Rapier blocked it with her remaining weapon. However, this didn't stop Shinya from ramming his fist into her face, and Miyuki tasted blood as her head whipped backwards. Saber raised his foot and plowed it into her midsection, sending her crashing into a portion of the Orbital Ring and burying her within its rubble.

'_He's laughing at me,'_ she thought, ashamed and disheartened. '_He thinks nothing of my pain.'_

"You're lying so helpless now," he sneered. Before she could move, he rushed down and grabbed her by the legs, only to swing her around and plow her through the metal again. Miyuki crashed through the ceiling, landing in the corridor within that Ring's section, and Saber lowered through the gaping hole.

"Killing you quickly would be too easy a chastisement," he chuckled. "What you need is torture."

"No, Shinya," she whispered, terrified as she lay weakly on the floor.

* * *

'_Miyuki… Miyuki….'_

Her name echoed in his mind as he flew over the terrain. Vegita's words had made sense, but he couldn't help worrying about her. It was a natural, for who wouldn't be concerned for the individual they cared about? Yet, her impulsiveness had led to so much added stress when there was enough of it already.

'_Why did you leave like that?'_ he thought as Shinjo and he continued to fly towards a Radam-infested city. '_Didn't you realize we'd be worried for you? And it's Saber you're fighting, not some ant!'_

'_He's still agitated,'_ Shinjo noticed. '_But he'll have to get over it, because Blade will help her. He will stand up to Saber, and we'll focus on finding Aki. The city is coming up just ahead… wait, what!'_

Shinjo looked in shock as Kenshin burned with golden light. The boy burst towards the Radam and drew Akoutari from its sheath. Yelling with rage, he sliced through the first one without hesitation.

The surrounding Tekkamen rushed towards the boy, who only snarled before hacking them to pieces.

"Damn it, kid!" Shinjo held up Aki's photo. "You can't kill them and then expect 'em to talk!"

* * *

"Get away from me, Shinya!" she whispered, her throat tight. '_What is he going to do now?'_

"You're telling me to get away from you?" asked her evil brother in a cynical tone. "Aren't you the one that came up from Earth? Aren't you the one that wished to challenge me? How immature…"

"Why don't you show mercy?" she cried, slowly backing away by crawling on her back.

"For you," he said in a deeper tone, "a quick death would be merciful, you traitor."

"No!" she whispered, but Saber already advanced for the strike. With a grunt, he raised his lance and brought it down sharply on her thigh, piercing it. Rapier yelled in pain, and he removed the lance from her and laughed. Miyuki reached down, feeling the blood seep out. Trembling, she continued to back up.

'_I am so useless,'_ she thought desperately, gritting her teeth. '_I should never have come here.'_

"That was only a taste of the torment in store for you," he said, dropping his lance. Bending down, he tightly grabbed the ankle of her injured leg and swung her around, and after building enough rotational velocity, he released her, sending her flying upwards and crashing through an undamaged portion of the ceiling. Rapier grunted as she went hurtling through space. Saber had really done a number on her, and she started to feel the true intensity of her pain. She hardly realized it when someone appeared behind her and slowed her down. Blade got a firm grip on his sister and held her tightly, only to glare at Saber.

"Miyuki," Takaya whispered, noticing the wounds on her shoulder and leg. "He hurt you…"

"Oniisan," she said, relieved, as she let herself relax in his arms. "I'm so glad you came…"

"Why did you go to fight him alone?" he tried to keep his tone steady. "We were worried sick!"

"I'm sorry…" she said weakly, trying to regain her strength. "I just had to confront him myself."

"Never fight a devil all alone," he rasped, watching the dreadful form of Saber rise out from the section's hole. The red and black Tekkaman only chuckled, amused to learn who had arrived to save her.

"Shinya," Takaya growled. "You knew she isn't a match for you. You should only fight me!"

"How could I turn down her challenge?" Saber posed. "But you're right, you're my true target."

"And your only one," Takaya said, bringing Miyuki down to the Orbital Ring surface and laying her gently on her back. She lay prostrate, and Blade told her he would be alright. He then turned to face his twin, waiting patiently. Takaya gripped his lance, and so did Shinya. With a growl, they charged in.

* * *

'_These Tekkamen were so easy to destroy,'_ Kenshin thought, raising the blade of Akoutari up to his face. Bringing it closer to, he saw the mixture of blood that bathed its metal and dripped off its edge.

'_I may have saved these humans,'_ he thought. '_But at the possible cost of her life?'_

"Kenshin, let's move on," Shinjo called. "And remember, next time, ask them about Aki first."

"Shinjo, the quicker I kill them, the faster I can go to make sure she's okay," the boy said flatly.

"Kenshin," Shinjo sighed, shaking his head. "Didn't you understand what Vegita told you?"

"If Miyuki dies, I won't forgive myself," the boy returned. "I shut myself off from people when she first left. Imagine how I'd feel if she left me forever, especially when I could have easily prevented it."

"Regardless of your feelings, you have to continue," Shinjo instructed. "Continue _properly_."

"I've made my decision, Shinjo," Kenshin stated, his voice firm. "I have to help her. Bye."

"Wait, Kenshin!" Shinjo yelled, but it was too late. Covered in golden aura, the youth blasted into the distance. Shinjo spit in frustration, for the boy was his responsibility. Now, Kenshin was going to play hero and save the maiden. Shinjo wondered how his cousin would breathe in space without a space suit.

* * *

Miyuki's sight never moved from the battle between her elder brothers. Blade and Saber appeared as sparks of blue and red electricity, respectively, showing off the power and speed bestowed upon them. Although neither of them had adopted their ultimate forms, they released shockwaves with each collision.

'_I must go back,'_ thought Miyuki, trying to think about what she had done. '_If I go back, I won't be a weak point for Blade. But how can I go back, knowing that I was the one who got him into this mess?'_

"Oh, young Rapier," a voice purred from nearby. Miyuki gasped as she saw the menacing form of Tekkaman Plague emerge from behind a nearby tower. The purple warrior stepped ominously towards her and noticed her injury. Miyuki tried to get away, but he disappeared and reappeared right before the girl.

"Are you ready to serve your regular role as a hostage?" Bezel chuckled, aiming his laser sword at her head. Rapier cursed in frustration but found that she couldn't move. In fact, she began to feel dizzy… very dizzy. Within seconds, she had become completely disoriented. Miyuki began to slowly slump, but Bezel caught her and held his laser sword right at her throat. It was the same situation all over again.

"STOP!" thundered Bezel, startling the twins, who halted their battle and gave him their attention, seeing what he did. The Wave Distorter cells on his chest continued to light, and Miyuki dizzied further.

"Make a move, and she dies, Blade," Bezel barked. "Now Saber, finish off this traitor for good."

"No," Saber refused, surprising his master. "I didn't get my powers to win by such cheap tricks."

"What? Since when have you considered fairness to be important?" Bezel barked, annoyed.

"Since I realized that I must beat my brother fair and square, or I won't be satisfied," Saber shook his head. "Besides, you aren't the one to question me about morality, Lord Plague. After all, you're the one who enjoys invading planets and murdering whole populations. In fact, you're twisted beyond me."

"You wretch!" Plague yelled, now furious with his servant. "Shut up, and finish him off now!"

"I refuse," Saber scowled. "Because if I do, I will lose my chance to escape his shadow."

"You pitiful, human bastard!" Plague growled, ready to tear out her throat… only to stop short upon feeling a sharp pain in his backside. Takaya's eyes widened, recognizing the figure behind Bezel.

"If you hurt her," the voice warned chillingly. "I swear this blade will shred you to pieces."

'_Kenshin…!'_ Bezel cursed in his mind, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Now let go of her," Kenshin instructed, maintaining his grip on Akoutari. Bezel complied and let go of Rapier, who fell to the floor disoriented. The scene was deathly still; Takaya and Shinya refused to move as Kenshin held Bezel hostage. Plague felt drops of sweat on his forehead, only to feel the tip of Akoutari prick his back. Kenshin was tempted to finish him off right there, but Miyuki was right at the Radam leader's feet. If he pulled anything crazy, there was a chance she could suffer dire consequences.

"Now, get out of here," Kenshin ordered. However, Bezel wouldn't have it. He quickly lunged forward and spun, swinging his laser sword at the boy. Kenshin charged his sword with golden aura and struck it against Bezel's weapon. Before Plague could react, Kenshin swung his leg and smashed his heel into his midsection, cracking the armor. Bezel grunted in pain as he fell back, only to see Kenshin lurch for him and cut him across the chest. With rage, Plague activated the Wave Distorter at full force, but it failed.

"What!" Bezel gasped in shock. "Why aren't you being affected? You couldn't have adapted!"

"Like I'm going to explain it to a bastard like you," the boy spat, lunging for the kill. Bezel grit his teeth as the Super Saiya-jin rushed in. With a breath, he lit the cells on his shoulders and fired a purple-crystalline Voltekker. Kenshin stopped suddenly, realizing that if he dodged, the blast would hit Miyuki.

"Masenko!" he yelled, shooting an energy attack out of his free left hand. The beams collided head on, and the two struggled against each other's power. Kenshin cursed, for this was not a duel that he could win trivially. Rapier lay weakly behind him, trying to shake off the effects of the Wave Distorter attack that Bezel had inflicted upon her earlier.

"Miyuki!" Kenshin yelled, catching her wandering attention. "Get back to Earth now!"

"I can't do that," she protested, her throat tight. "You and Takaya came here because of me…"

"Don't be so stubborn!" he hollered, growing angry. "We want you to be safe! Go now!"

"I won't!" she answered firmly, only to see Kenshin's aura flare again around his body. The boy contorted his face in annoyance and twisted his right side towards her. Sheathing Akoutari, he stretched his free right arm towards her and exposed his palm. Miyuki gasped as a blast of energy burst forth from it.

The blast hit her directly in the belly and knocked her hard over the edge of the Ring section. Kenshin's mouth twitched as he saw her plummet towards the edge of Earth's atmosphere. Miyuki fired her thrusters and slowed her fall, only to let the incident soak into her mind.

'_I can't believe that you did that!'_ she thought, emotionally hurt. '_Especially while I'm injured!'_

Activating the thrusters on her backside, an angered Miyuki descended down towards the surface.

* * *

**Author Notes: **And so, eight chapters left to go...

KyLewin: Haha, yeah, Miyuki did do something dumb. But fortunately Blade got there in time. Yep, you're right, the big fights will begin soon :)

ssjkakarot: Kawahashi Shuko is the father of Shinjo and Aki. He lives on Io, and he is a regular human (since he is not a descendant of the Saiya-jin lineage). About Kakarot and the Dragonballs... the lineage chart represented the characters alive at the _beginning_ of Destiny Saga (while Bezel killed Dende a few chapters into Destiny saga). So you'll have to wait of see... ;)

Rejhan: Shinjo is irritated by Miyuki because many people's lives have been put in danger for her - and yes, that on top of the fact that he's worried about Aki. He's just really pissed that he lost Aki again, especially when he was in charge of guarding the Space Knight base during the time she was kidnapped. The fight with Blade and Saber will begin now :)

DynastyDrummer: Awesome :) One of the reasons I revised this fic was so that Dragonball Z readers could get exposure to Tekkaman...

Edge-of-Death: Thanks! Hope you keep up with it :)


	68. The New Threat

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 68 - The New Threat**

'_How… how could he do that to me?'_ her voice choked in her mind as she fell through the Earth's atmosphere, her armor protecting her skin. Her last sight of Kenshin involved him engaging in an energy duel with the Radam Emperor. She tried to make herself understand that he only had the best of intentions, but it still hurt her nonetheless. It was a slap in her face, for he was implying that she was being a burden.

'_No, I should stop being so selfish by thinking like that,'_ she thought. '_I am a burden to them.'_

The girl continued to fall controllably towards the ground below. Upon reaching a reasonable elevation, she noticed a white bolt of aura approaching her. She hovered in the air and armed herself with her sword, but she breathed a sigh of relief upon recognizing the newcomer. The man stopped in his flight, trying to assess her. Miyuki then realized that he had never seen her in her Tekkaman armored form.

"Shinjo-san!" she called. "It's me, Miyuki. I don't think you've seen me as a Tekkaman though."

"Miyuki!" he said, his voice edgy, yet somewhat relieved. He knew that Kenshin had come in this direction. "Miyuki, do you know you made everyone deathly worried about you? Especially Kenshin!"

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice heavy. "But… but you wouldn't understand why…"

"That stupid friend of yours went by here to look for you," Shinjo started, meeting her gaze.

"He saved my life," she responded, looking upwards. "And he's fighting Plague in space."

"WHAT!" Shinjo blurted exasperatedly. "How can he possibly be up there without a space suit?"

* * *

Bezel grunted as he put more energy behind his Voltekker blast, but Kenshin had a better plan. He stopped and quickly sidestepped Bezel's attack, which flew past his side and slammed into a metal tower in the distance. Plague growled and lunged, only to stop short as Kenshin spun and pointed Akoutari at him.

"You little bastard," Bezel rasped. "You chickened out."

"I chickened out? Didn't _you _put your tail between your legs and run just yesterday?" he taunted.

"Good one, but I saw it coming," the Radam chuckled, opting against direct battle. "By the way, I have a little surprise to show off, and I'll let you know the secret if you answer two questions I must ask."

"Why the hell would I answer your questions if you were going to show me the surprise anyway?"

"If you answer these two questions," Bezel replied, chuckling. "I'll give you an added bonus."

"You really think I'm going to fall for—"

"I'll let you know where the young lady known as Kisaragi Aki is being kept," the Radam smiled.

"You…" Kenshin whispered, his heart suddenly beating faster. "Why should I believe you?"

"I'm not interested in whether she lives or dies," Bezel responded. "I don't care if she escapes or not, but I know you do. So in exchange, I will be getting some valuable information from you."

"You really know how to play your cards, don't you?" the boy replied, chuckling at the conniver.

"First, boy," Plague started. "How is it that you can exist in the coldness of space without a suit?"

"That's easy," Kenshin replied. Bezel noticed that he was wearing a navy blue and white-colored suit that fit snugly over his body. All areas of his skin were completely covered except for his throat and his head. It was rather the lack of a helmet that truly surprised Bezel.

"As you can see, I'm covered, except for a helmet," Kenshin lightened his stance. "The reason is that my entire face is lined with a transparent film that's almost impossible to see. It supplies the oxygen."

"And who designed such a thing?" Bezel asked very skeptically.

"My grandmother," Kenshin said, scowling. "One of the people you ordered Blood to murder."

"It's a pity. It seemed she was a good inventor," Bezel sighed. "But that info is useless to me."

"You bastard…" the boy grumbled, trying to keep control. "Now what's the next question?"

"How is it you can block my Wave Distorter Attack?" posed Bezel, now truly interested.

"You've got to be out of your mind," Kenshin started, "if you think I'm going to tell you that."

"Then you've got to be out of your mind if you think that Miss Kisaragi will live much longer."

"You rat," Kenshin cursed, and Bezel chuckled. "We analyzed your technique, and one of our friends built a device that resisted the attack via destructive interference. Each of us is wearing a device."

'_I should be thankful,'_ Kenshin thought. '_Levin colored the earrings black – hard to detect.'_

"Most interesting," Bezel replied, chuckling. "So, Earthlings aren't stupid after all. I knew that the simple secret of this technique would be discovered eventually, so I am not very impressed. But since you have answered my questions, I will now show you the big surprise."

"Wait!" Kenshin said, narrowing his eyes. "First tell me where Aki is. I want to know now!"

"Since I deal the cards," Bezel gloated, "I will decide what information to tell you. The first will be the big surprise, and if you are being a good boy, then I may tell you the young lady's whereabouts."

Kenshin only responded by laughing softly, lowering his sword.

"I should be the one chortling," Plague responded irately. "What is so funny?"

"You really are pathetic, Bezel," Kenshin chided, shaking his head. "I don't think there has been one fight where you won on your own. You incessantly resort to holding hostages and using them against your opponents. You can't even bring yourself to fight fairly without any strings attached. You're only a master of using others' weak points, and you claim to always win. But the truth of the matter is that you're too weak to do anything yourself. You can't win, so you enslave. And that just shows… you're a coward."

"How dare you!" Bezel growled, furious at the smirking boy. "Insolent brat!"

"The only reason you're getting upset… is that you know it's true."

"You little bastard!" Plague barked, his voice now filled with fury. "Admiral Stake, it's time to use the Kakujin Genshihou (nuclear fusion atomic cannon), and aim it at the city named Osaka, Japan."

"What!" Kenshin yelled, for that was his hometown. In space, he was above North America, but he could see Omega's flagship appear in the far distance. In a frenzy, he raced for it at full speed, but there was no way he would reach in time. Bezel only followed Kenshin and laughed at the pending misfortune.

'_No… everybody that I know there…'_ Kenshin thought desperately. '_My mother's family…'_

Soon, a thick, long barrel-like cannon protected itself from the hull of the ship, and the tip of the barrel began to gather energy. Kenshin shrieked, yet he could do nothing but watch as it violently fired a thick, greenish blast straight at its target. The blast hit the ground, and the boy shook with horror as the white, massive explosion ensued on the surface, so colossal it was even viewable even from space. The boy remained frozen as he watched helplessly, tears of grief spilling from his eyes for those who perished.

"One shot from the Kakujin Genshihou can create a detonation with a blast radius of fifty miles," Bezel gloated. "Everything is leveled, and all life forms terminated. That's what you get for insulting me."

"All those people," Kenshin cried, shaking. "It's because of me… and I failed to protect them…"

"You could have done nothing," Bezel replied. "So don't even think about taking out the cannon itself from here. If you do, I'll order him to fire at maximum power. A blast at full strength will tear a hole straight through the Earth and into its core. It wouldn't be long before the planet explodes."

The young man cursed, desperately thinking of a solution.

"Admiral Stake," Bezel spoke, and Kenshin spun. "I think the boy would like to see an encore."

"NO!" yelled the boy, his eyes wide and his heart racing. "NO, PLEASE!"

"What a sweet youth," Plague chuckled. "He's even saying 'please.'"

Within seconds, the green energy gathered around the large cannon, which began to glow with the light. A benign yellow beam shot out from the cannon and connected to the town of Yokohama, Japan, the hometown of Goku and Vegita. However, this yellow beam was by no means destructive; it was just a tool used to allow the weapon to focus on its target. Without thinking, Kenshin raced downwards and stood in its path. There was no way he would let another shot from the cannon hit the surface.

"Ka…" he started, crouching himself into a defensive stance as he hovered in the air.

"So, you're going to try to block it, boy?" Bezel chuckled as he watched on.

"Me…" Kenshin hollered, and a bluish sphere of energy appeared between his palms.

"There is no way you are going to stop it, Kenshin," the Radam said. "Finally, you will die."

"Ha… Me…" Kenshin yelled, the sphere reaching its full growth between his hands. His eyes focused on the cannon just one mile above his head, and he gulped hard as it pulsed with energy. Within a second, a thick, incredibly powerful green beam burst forth from the gun and tore its way towards Kenshin, whose golden aura burned furiously about. Sweat dropped from his forehead, and he bore his white teeth.

"HA!" he roared, extending his palms out and releasing a deadly bluish-white beam. His bluish-white raced upwards, clashing violently with the destructive green. Yet, he wasn't strong enough; the beam pushed him downwards, and he tried his best to slow his descent while maintaining his own blast. Kenshin cursed, for the green pushed him down partially through the atmosphere. The point of collision, or _Contact Point_, between the two blasts was still ten thousand feet in the air, but the green was definitely getting the upper hand, for Plague had ordered Stake to pump it to full power once he'd witnessed Kenshin blocking it.

'_He can still counter it while it's at its maximum capacity?'_ Bezel glared. Within seconds, the boy increased another wave of energy from his palms, knocking the green upwards some distance. Bezel flew down towards him and stood several feet away. Kenshin's muscles were bulging, and his body was flaring. His face contorted as he struggled, and his already bent legs began to bend even more due to the pressure.

"Now, about Miss Kisaragi…" Bezel chimed. "She's being held captive aboard that ship. So, three options are available. The first is that you cancel your own attack, thus resulting in the destruction of Earth. The second is that you try your hardest and push your own energy blast into the cannon, destroying it. However, this could cause a chain reaction and destroy the ship, along with Aki. The third is the middle ground. You just continue to do what you're doing – preventing the blast from hitting the Earth. But do remember that your energy can't last forever, though. You're bound to give out sooner or later."

"You devil…" Kenshin growled, turning his eyes towards Bezel. "I'll kill you…"

"I don't think you will ever get the chance to do so," Plague replied in a light tone. '_He is still blocking it while it's at its full strength. I know how to end this the perfect way. My children have been dying in great numbers, but they will have their revenge now. Individually, they were being slaughtered easily by these Saiya-jin. However, they will be indestructible if they fight together.'_

'_Come, my pets… all of you that are on this planet,' _ordered Bezel. '_Come here to your master…'_

* * *

"Using swords isn't so bad," Goku commented, swinging the blade of Kotukari and severing the head of a G3 Tekkaman soldier. The Saiya-jin puffed his cheeks, examining the green blood on the sword. Alena sighed, beckoning for him to return the item. Goku then complied, and she whipped off its blood.

"It doesn't fit you, Goku," she muttered, shaking her head. "I just can't picture Son Goku using a sword. You should just stick to your kicks, punches, and chi attacks."

"It's so much cleaner to destroy them with… Huh?" Goku asked, looking up at the sky.

"Goku, don't get so distracted so easily," she said, only to see him point upwards. "What the…"

A cluster of Tekkamen, perhaps two dozen, flew in the sky high above their heads, bypassing the two and heading westward. Then, the remaining Tekkamen in the current city raised themselves into the sky like zombies and joined the flock. The two Saiya-jin looked at each other puzzled. Then it hit them.

"That chi I'm feeling," Goku whispered, feeling it getting stronger. "It's Kenshin!"

"That boy is really showing off, isn't he?" Alena commented, feeling it too. '_It's very strong.'_

"Not showing off," refuted Goku, getting worried. "More like he's expending it fast. Let's go."

"Yeah," Alena nodded, and the two took off to the sky, following the herd of Tekkamen at a safe distance. The Radam didn't even seem to care as they continued on their course. In other areas, Vegita, Saki, Shinjo, and Miyuki noticed the strange occurrence, and they also decided to head towards Kenshin.

* * *

The twin brothers were so engrossed in their own heated battle that they hardly noticed the action taking place thousands of miles away. Takaya fought with an energy he never thought he possessed, and Shinya did the same, caring only to defeat his brother in order to escape his shadow. Takaya was the twin who had natural talent – things came more easily to him. Shinya was the opposite – he had to work his tail off to even compare to his brother. With his Radam powers, Shinya had a chance now to overcome Blade.

"Shinya," Takaya whispered as he blocked another strike. "Brother…"

"You keep calling me that," Saber replied, swinging again at a diagonal angle. "But he's dead."

"If he truly is," Blade returned, evading the attack by turning his body. "Then what are you?"

"Evil," came the answer. The evil twin's backside faced the moon, and Blade pushed him towards the gray satellite. The two crashed on the lunar surface, leaving a crater with Saber at its center. Takaya raised himself and looked sternly down at Saber's prostrate figure. However, it was not too last for long.

"Shinya, this is it," Takaya said. Firing his thrusters, he sped down and aimed the tip of his lance at Saber's midsection. Shinya fired his own thrusters and dodged in time, only to see Blade blow past him and strike the rock below, throwing rocks and debris everywhere. A thick screen of dust covered Takaya, making it impossible for Shinya to locate him. Saber was about to rush in to strike when he got a new idea.

"Vol-Tekker!" he yelled, firing the crystalline-red beams from his chest plate towards the center of the dust. Blade's cries of pain were clearly audible, but Shinya realized it wasn't going to be good enough to win. After all, Blade was not yet in his ultimate form; yet, neither was he. But, he couldn't use it now.

'_Even though I was resting in a pod before Miyuki came,'_ Shinya thought, evaluating the situation. '_Much of that energy was used to heal me. I'll be using much of my power if I transform into the ultimate Blastor II form, but I'll need more energy to maintain it. But where will I get this energy? Yes… I know.'_

Taking advantage of Takaya's situation, Saber turned and rushed off for Omega's base, located on the far side of the moon. Takaya cursed to himself as he sensed Shinya leave, but he chose not to follow him until he caught his breath and regained his stamina. He would need everything he had to beat his twin.

* * *

**Author Notes: **About the translation of the Kakujin Genshihou... I had done a reverse search (English to Japanese) on an online dictionary and got that. Who knows though, it could be horribly off. Any speakers of Japanese who are reading this story probably burst out laughing.

For those of you who didn't get the subtle joke when Blade asks "If [my brother] is truly dead, then what are you?", to which Saber replies, "Evil." - In the Japanese version of the Tekkaman Blade anime, Shinya's Tekkaman name is Tekkaman Evil (pronounced eh-ville). Yet, for DragonTek (which uses Japanese names for most of the Tekkaman-based characters), I chose to use his dubbed name (Saber) over his Japanese one (Evil) just because I liked 'Saber' better. However, Shinya is really his human name in the Japanese version - I just used his dubbed name only for his Tekkaman form.

KyLewin: True, Miyuki is becoming more and more useless. Though it's still kinda hard not to have sympathy for her, given all that she went through. Her decision to face Saber was done out of reaction not out of much rational thought. I guess that was the second time Kenshin and Plague fought (the first time being in part one). In both fights, Plague never finished the battle with Kenshin.

To the rest of you, let me know your feedback :)


	69. The Final Enemy

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 69 - The Final Enemy**

'_That boy is too strong,'_ the Radam leader thought to himself as he observed the contest taking place before him. Kenshin continued to stress his body as he fired his energy blast, but the beam of the flagship did not give up either. The Contact Point, or the point where the beams collided, wavered slightly as it suspended several hundred meters above the boy's head. Looking at the youth's face more closely, Plague frowned, noticing an earring on Kenshin's earlobe. It hadn't been there before, and Bezel paused…

'_Could that ring be the device he was talking about?'_ he contemplated, creasing the skin on his forehead. '_If that is the case, my Wave Distorter attack would be ineffective again. The only way to get it to work would be to break that earring. But then… that boy would call me a coward. But should it bother me? After all, where was the fairness when my home planet was destroyed? When my family was killed? My wife and children…their blood covered the hands of those Saiya-jin, and those monsters laughed…'_

'_I won't be able…'_ the boy thought, gritting his teeth, '… _to keep this up for too long.'_

'_But it's true, that happened long ago. Kenshin is a Saiya-jin, but he is fighting to protect, not destroy. Those Saiya-jin back then were out for blood, but this boy wants to keep it from spilling,'_ Bezel frowned. '_He fights for his people… and that is something I can understand. He's fighting for life, while I'm fighting for death. Much as I hate your blood, I respect your spirit, Kenshin. You've survived every barrier I've thrown at you so far. I wish there were more like you on Roc when your ancestors invaded.'_

A surge of images began to flow into Bezel's mind – pictures of his slaughtered family… and their mangled corpses. He was fighting out of blind vengeance for them – his family of over a thousand Earth years ago. Why had they done this to his wife and children? What was the reason? Yet, it was still his fault, for he had urged his family to stay at the protected research facility where he worked. While he was away for an emergency meeting, a Saiya-jin infiltrated the building and slaughtered everyone in sight, and Bezel's wife and children were no exception. Bezel had rushed back to the facility as fast as he could, only to be greeted by their dead bodies. He would never be the same, for the entirety of his conscience died that fateful day. The loving father would disappear, only to be replaced by a vengeful, mourning beast.

'_What had they done to deserve a fate like that?'_ he thought, bringing himself back to the present.

Bezel was soon distracted as a dozen Tekkamen warriors approached, and he frowned upon seeing them rush directly towards the boy. He realized that Kenshin was currently completely vulnerable, for both his hands were being used to counter the green Kakujin. The boy gulped, releasing a quick wave of radial golden aura that merely knocked the Tekkamen several feet back at best. Snarling, they swooped in again.

"STOP!" Bezel boomed, startling his warriors, who halted. '_Your words did jar me, Kenshin, but it's your actions that truly affected me. You called me a coward who uses tricks, but I won't use them now. I stopped them from executing their attack, but I won't stop them from killing you… My pets, do not attack him from the side. Rise yourselves above the Contact Point and fire down directly at it. Fuse your blasts together. Let's see how you do now, Kenshin. Individually, my warriors are being bested by you Saiya-jin; two hundred perished yesterday alone. The only way to defeat you is to eliminate each of you one by one.'_

Kenshin cursed as he saw the newcomers flew up over the Contact Point. The armored warriors charged their power cells, and with a snarl, they released their Voltekker blasts simultaneously. A mix of their beams merged into one and smashed into the Contact Point, shoving it down further. The Saiya-jin grunted as he tried to keep up with the extra barrage. Within minutes, more Tekkamen arrived, and they too contributed their power. Bezel looked on with satisfaction, and Kenshin was unable to hold maintain position – now, over a hundred Tekkamen were firing at the Contact Point. The boy was harshly pushed downwards, and he landed hard on the planet surface, causing a small crater underneath his feet. Every muscle in his body bulged, but the Contact Point lowered – it was only eight hundred feet above ground.

'_Shit! Even more Tekkamen!'_ Kenshin swore, noticing another fifty warriors approaching from the distance. Then, his heart skipped. Before the newcomers could reach him, a streak of golden light smashed through them, ripping their bodies apart. Kenshin breathed in relief, and Bezel glared. The light faded, only to reveal an irate Super Saiya-jin Vegita. With a quick stroke, Vegita sent an energy attack straight at the Tekkamen above the Contact Point, but Bezel deflected it with a blast. Vegita scowled.

'_I don't want to get into a useless battle with him,'_ he thought. '_Kenshin looks like he needs help.'_

Soon, Vegita landed next to Kenshin and charged his own Garlic Gun energy blast. The younger boy smirked, and Vegita roared as he fired, augmenting Kenshin's Kame-hame-ha. The fused energy wave smashed hard into the Contact Point, pushing it up further significantly. Within minutes, dozens of more Tekkamen arrived and fired Voltekker blasts of their own, pushing it back down by several dozen meters.

'_This is too much!'_ Vegita yelled in his mind, releasing even more energy. The darkness from the twilight allowed clear visibility of the two beams, and a crescent moon had already begun to show itself in the heavenly dark blue evening sky of Japan. Bezel analyzed the situation and decided to remove all stops.

'_Come, Omega,' _the Radam Emperor ordered mentally. '_It is time for you to rise.'_

* * *

Saber flew over the ridges of the lunar terrain. Passing over volcanic-like structures, canyons, and dusty plains of gray sand, he sped towards his master's moon base. Omega and he had not parted on good terms the last time, but that didn't bother Saber in the least bit. If his master wouldn't give him the extra power, he would seize it. After all, he was as strong as a Super Saiya-jin in his Tekkaman form, so what could Omega possibly do? Saber reassured himself as he slowed down upon approaching a plain. At the center lay the flagship, yet it had changed. It was covered by a faint purple glow, but he didn't know what to make of it. Shrugging, he swooped down towards the entrance and barged into the main chamber.

"You have returned, my insubordinate," Omega chuckled. "Have you any good news?"

"I will bring good news," Saber replied, not bothering to kneel. "But you must give me something first. I need more energy in order to defeat my brother. I must defeat him. I demand you for this energy."

"You have the audacity to come here with demands?" came the mocking reply. "You push your luck too much, Saber! Are you so incompetent you don't realize you have enough already? Now leave!"

"Omega, holing yourself in here has dulled your brain," Saber spat. "You have no grounds for refusing my request, especially when you sit here doing nothing but bitch and brood. So give me energy!"

"You have gone far enough, Saber!" Omega responded. "I have more important things…"

"This is your last warning," interrupted Shinya with a sharp tone. "If you refuse, I will be forced to do something very unpleasant to you. You may be my master, but I'll tear you up into bugger fodder."

"This discussion is closed," Omega replied, flashing his eyes. "Go and defeat Blade at once!"

"DIE!" Saber yelled, charging his master. The Tekkaman approached with dazzling speed, and his master could do nothing but watch. Saber roared and pointed his lance directly at Omega's midsection, ready to skewer him and usurp the power of the ship. But Omega simply grinned as the lance went straight through his own body and through his backside. Red blood oozed out from his breached armor. Takaya's twin watched, satisfied, and complete silence filled the room. However, a small noise was soon heard.

Shinya frowned upon hearing a soft chuckle. It came not from the body before him; but rather from the walls of the chamber itself. The Tekkaman stepped back and retracted his lance, only to see pieces of flesh and blood on it. The eerie chuckling soon developed into a soft laugh, and this laugh in turn evolved into a maniacal guffaw. Saber looked around with uncertainly and snapped his attention back to the body of Omega. Within seconds, the armor on the Warlord's body cracked, and pieces of it began to clatter to the floor. First, the armor around the legs fell, then the midsection, and soon the upper chest region. Shinya stepped back as the mask covering the face cracked open and fell, revealing the face of…

"Father…?" Shinya gasped, staring at the corpse before him. The man stood naked, and all signs of life had vanished from him. His skin was pale, and his body was limp. The Tekkaman gaped, stunned.

"Yes, it is your father," Omega's disembodied voice echoed in the room. "That body that you always thought to be me is indeed his body. Soon after the pods had swallowed you and your family, he had been rejected due to his old age. He died minutes later; however, that didn't mean he was entirely useless. I just covered it with armor, and I talked to all of you using his vocal cords. Even as a carcass, your father served a purpose. His corpse gave me the freedom to hide… the true nature of my being."

"What…" Saber whispered, shocked. "If what we all saw was my father, then what are you?"

"I told you not to underestimate me, Saber," the voice chuckled. "For my power is great. Now, I will reveal my true identity. I do not possess a body like yours, Saber. My body disintegrated over two hundred years ago, but my mind still exists – embedded in this vessel. This ship is I, and I am the ship…"

"Impossible," Shinya whispered, feeling fear spread through his mind.

"But there is more to tell you, Saber," the voice said merrily. "This ship is no ordinary ship. In fact, it can become my new body. And this very room in which you stand… happens to be my stomach."

"What!" Saber yelled, seeing hot pink juices rush into the room with ferocity and cover the floor. He tried to escape, but vines from the walls and ceiling grabbed him and held him firm. Saber cried out, but it was no use. Despite his awesome strength, he couldn't budge. Within seconds, the entire room was saturated with this hot fluid, and Saber felt it invade his body. He screamed in pain, only to be suddenly

ejected entirely from the ship moments later. Now, he lay on his back on the lunar surface, breathing hard.

"Shinya!" Blade yelled as he swooped down from the sky and approached the figure of his fallen brother. Yet, his attention was distracted the large vessel began to rumble. Blade landed on the ground and watched with wonder – the ship slowly lifted itself from the gray sand and rose thirty meters into the lunar atmosphere. Both brothers watched in a mix of horror and amazement as the craft itself began to take form.

Its base extended into two long and thick stalks, soon forming a pair of armored legs, and its sides elongated and solidified into two gnarled arms. Its middle became the torso, and its top changed into a huge head. The twins gasped. It was a hundred meter tall Tekkaman – covered with dark blue plates.

"The true form of Omega…" Saber whispered, trembling. "This is my real master."

"Omega… is the ship itself?" Takaya wondered, shaking with fear, and Saber nodded.

"I am your final enemy," Omega's voice boomed from his facemask. "I am your curse."

With those words, the colossal Tekkaman lunged off the moon's surface and headed towards the Orbital Ring around Earth. Takaya watched frozen in horror but soon blasted off in his direction, hoping he could think of a plan to stop the beast. Shinya smirked, blasting off in pursuit of his human-loving twin.

* * *

The beams that determined Earth's destiny continued to clash with violence and anger. Even more Tekkaman had arrived and joined in the attack, adding to the beam from the ship. The two Saiya-jin boys gritted in frustration… until they noticed some of the Tekkamen fall to the ground. Much to their elation, they realized that their stamina was far better than that of their opponents. Those Tekkamen that had just fallen had been firing with all their might; they were the first batch to fire at the Contact Point. Now, their energy was spent completely, and they fell dead to the ground from exhaustion like flies. Yet, more came to replace them, and the pattern continued. The question was – could the two boys hold them long enough?

Then, a spark of light appeared in the distance, and a familiar craft approached speedily. Bezel watched silently, and Kenshin and Vegita smiled as the Blue Earth slowed and landed nearby. Shinjo and Saki leapt out, leaving the injured Miyuki inside. The girl had wanted to see Kenshin, but Shinjo refused. Saki stepped in next to Vegita and fired her own sustained energy attack; it was nothing compared to theirs, but she wanted to help in any way possible. Shinjo was about fire when Kenshin verbally stopped him.

"Shinjo!" Kenshin hollered over the thundering noise of the beams. "Don't! I know where—"

"What the hell do you mean you don't want my help?" the older cousin yelled back.

"Let me finish!" Kenshin replied. "We can't push our blasts all the way up, because the origin of the blast is a plasma cannon on Radam's mother ship. If we destroy it, we'll take it out… and Aki as well!"

"What!" Shinjo hollered in surprise, turning his head to look upwards. "She's up there?"

"Yes, Bezel told me himself!" came the hasty reply. "Get her out, and then we'll blow it to hell!"

"Alright, I got it!" Shinjo replied, his heart pounding. "Noal and I will go up there."

Shinjo raced back to the Blue Earth, explaining it all to a stunned Noal and a surprised Miyuki.

"Aki is up there on their flagship," Shinjo said, hearing his gasp. "Take me there right now!"

"The Blue Earth's engines…" protested Noal, though fully wanting to go rescue Aki as well.

"I'll use some of my energy to propel it upwards," Shinjo stated desperately. "Let's go now!"

Noal nodded, and the two managed to get the Blue Earth into space, although it put some heavy stress damage on its engines. Bezel decided to let them go, for he knew what they would be up against…

'_In fact, it works out well for me,'_ Bezel grinned. '_That Saiya-jin is heading for his death.'_

* * *

"Takaya, you haven't finished with me yet!" Saber barked, getting in Blade's path. Takaya tried to brush past him and head for Omega, but Saber blocked and attacked him easily with vicious strength.

'_That pink fluid must have restored my strength,'_ he guessed. '_So… even Omega took pity on me.'_

Infuriated, Saber assaulted his brother, lashing out his lance with the intention of tearing off his brother's leg, but Blade knocked away the harmful strike. Blade soon became so engrossed in this fight that he had even forgotten about Omega, who continued to head towards the Orbital Ring. Saber howled as Blade's lance cut across his chest, nearly missing his skin. He countered by scratching Blade's midsection with his own lance, and Takaya staggered backwards, feeling blood trickle out. The two warriors seethed.

"Where is Aki?" demanded Takaya, glaring. "Shuriken took her, so you must know where she is."

"Asking me so suddenly out of the blue?" Saber scowled. "You won't get her until we're done!"

'_Takaya-oniisan,'_ Miyuki's voice echoed in his mind. '_Bezel told Kenshin she's on the flagship.'_

"So, our sister has been listening in on our conversation… you left your link on," Saber snorted.

Takaya spun, observing Omega's flagship in the far distance. A strange green light was being emitted from it, but he couldn't make anything out. Yet, he knew something was definitely going on there.

"Aki!" Blade said, firing his thrusters and heading directly for his target. Saber glared in anger.

"Where do you think you're running, Blade!" he hollered in pursuit.

* * *

The gigantic form headed for his first destination without heeding the battle taking place in the distance. It was not of his concern at that particular moment, for he had to recover much of the energy that was lost in his grand transformation. Omega never thought that this planet would pose him and his servants so much trouble, and it certainly had offered the best resistance he could remember in his lengthy existence. He speedily cut through the vacuum of space, and he approached the first bugger hive that floated nearby.

It was one of the two hives that had been left intact when Goku and Vegita had destroyed the other eight via their special technique. Omega chuckled; he was extremely lucky that these two hives remained, for they housed the energy he needed to reach his full strength. In fact, he had originally planned to deploy eight of the ten hives anyway while keeping two of them as storehouses of energy, not fighting units.

"It has been so long since I have reached maximum potential," he thought, reaching out to touch the monstrous hive, which was floating near a section of the Orbital Ring. Inside, over a million buggers chirped and hissed as they squirmed and crawled over one another. Omega smiled at his brainless pets.

Then, sparks erupted, and energy flowed from the hive into his hand in massive amounts. Omega rasped as the energy surged into his body in strong waves, and a golden glow outlined every detail of his form. After all, he had charged those hives using the energy from the two Saiya-jin boys. Seconds passed as more power flowed into his awesome form. Being drained of energy, the buggers inside fell dead by the dozen. Omega grinned, and within minutes, he had absorbed every ounce of energy the hive had to offer.

Omega bathed in his newfound potency, but it was not enough. He would need more, and that is what the second hive would give. The Warlord removed his hand from the hive, now completely dead, and headed towards the second, not far away. It wouldn't be long before Earth felt the full wrath of his torture.

* * *

**Author Notes: **There are two space ships so far. The first is Omega's **probe ship**, which had been resting on the moon all this time; this chapter revealed that this probe ship becomes the body of Omega himself. The second ship is Omega's larger **flagship**, which had been floating on the outskirts of the solar system until it appeared near the moon at the end of DragonTek Part IV. This flagship houses Omega's thousand servant warriors. His probe ship (himself) can dock into a special port of the flagship and attach itself there, thereby allowing Omega to be aboard his flagship. Not a single one of his thousand servants has seen his true form… until now.

Rockie-chan: Glad that you're all caught up! Hope the move went smoothly :) Don't see a happy ending coming? Hehe, you'll have to wait and see...

Rejhan: The closing battles are going to come together very soon :)

WeirdDutchGuy: Wow man, been reading for five days? Thanks, and I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far? Yep, I promise the story is finishing soon...

Six chapters left and counting...


	70. Perils of Escape

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 70 - Perils of Escape**

Holding her black Tek-crystal, she was soon encased in a dark, translucent shell that resembled the shape of her crystal. The covering soon faded away to reveal the stealthy figure of Tekkaman Shuriken, ready to begin her dangerous, new mission. She had enjoyed a good night's rest in a proper bed, although she did feel somewhat nervous. It was strange that the ship's inhabitants rested in beds rather than pods, but after thinking about it, it made sense. After all, there would be no purpose for all the Tekkamen to sleep in energy-consuming pods, especially during times of inactivity when they just trained with one other.

Getting back to the task at hand, Shuriken slipped down the hallway. She had made sure to wait long enough so that the Tekkamen aboard had already departed for Earth. After they had left, she had spent her time cutting down the Watchers from the ceiling using ninja stars. From the tour, she had deduced that there were six possible escape routes to the exterior, with all six exits spaced far apart. She destroyed the Watchers in five of the six possible routes, thereby attracting attention to those routes. That would leave the sixth route undamaged, but that was the one she wanted to take since the Radam were using their remaining resources in analyzing the attacks on the other five. Even if the remaining few Tekkamen left behind were to learn of their escape via the sixth route, they would be too far away to stop them in time.

Yet, it was still all a gamble. Mieko quietly went through the corridors and eventually reached Aki's cell. The woman inside had been sitting with her back against the wall, and her eyes were closed. Shuriken quietly tapped on the cell bars and whispered to the half-sleeping woman.

"Aki!" she called, and the girl's eyes opened. Aki raised her eyebrows, and Shuriken nodded in response. Mieko slid a package through the bars, and Aki received it noiselessly. It was a suit that would allow her to survive in space. Aki quietly slipped it on and nodded. Then, Mieko revealed a kodachi and sliced through the bars. Aki stepped out, and Mieko wrapped her arm around the lady's waist. Taking a quick look above, Mieko noticed the Watcher pulse with pink light, and she severed it with her weapon.

Without wasting a second, Shuriken, carrying Aki, spend down the hallway and turned a corner, beginning the sixth route. Saying a quiet prayer, she hastily made her way down the subsequent corridors, destroying any Watchers and any vine-like obstacles that tried to hinder her path. The operation had begun.

* * *

"We certainly took our sweet time," commented Goku as his girlfriend and he saw the lights in the distance. In front of them flew a pack of sixty Tekkamen, and as they approached the battleground, both decided there was no longer a need for hesitation. Goku shot upwards and plowed into the group of sixty, and Alena followed suit and unsheathed Kotukari, hewing down her enemies. The survivors circled them.

"Alena, we are so screwed right now, aren't we?" Goku joked, his backside pressed against hers.

"Oh, Goku, what can we possibly do?" she snickered, flaring her body with golden aura. Their opponents all rushed in simultaneously from all sides for the kill, and a barrier shell encased Goku and her.

With a shout, Alena released a Final Flash, while Goku released his Kame-hame-ha. The two massive blasts went in opposite directions, smashing hard into the helpless warriors and incinerating them, resulting in a grand explosion whose shockwaves could even be felt by Vegita, Kenshin, and Bezel in the distance. The shell protected the two from shrapnel, but they won – all sixty were dead. Bezel seethed.

"That was beautiful, Alena," sang Goku, turning around.

"Instead of sitting here praising me," she replied with a twitch. "Shouldn't we be helping them?"

"Oh… yeah," he replied, blushing in embarrassment. The two turned towards the conflict in the distance and bolted themselves in that direction, taking in a deep breath as they reached their destination.

Vegita, Kenshin, and Saki were risking their lives, and the two immediately flew down to their side. Dozens of additional Tekkamen continued to arrive, adding their own punch to the struggle. The Contact Point lowered by several meters. One particular Tekkaman caught Alena's eye as she glanced up.

"Bezel," she scowled. The Radam Emperor, in his Tekkaman form, glared down. So far, he had refused to engage in combat in order to be free to make any quick strategic moves. Alena made a motion to fly up to him, but a hand touched her shoulder. Goku gently shook his head, and she narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing, Goku?" she said sharply to his face. "I have to mess him up."

"You're not the only person who has to take revenge," he replied. "I want a shot at him too."

She began to protest but soon saw the killer expression on his face. His eyes became very serious, and his facial features tightened. This was the first time she'd seen that look, and she nodded to his request.

"Thank you," he said softly, giving her a brief hug. Vegita turned his eyes and watched in fury.

"Idiots!" he yelled. "What are you doing? Stop looking at each other, and start helping us out!"

"Eh… sorry," Alena replied, stepping next to her brother and Saki. Keeping her left foot forward and her right leg back, Alena placed her palms together and extended them. Flaring the golden aura around her person, she extended her palms and fired a potent Garlic Gun, her blast fusing with theirs and pushing the Contact Point back up by a few dozen meters. Bezel looked on silently, knowing that the situation was still under control. After all, more Tekkamen had yet to arrive, and the ship could still fire at full power for some more time. His attention was captured as a voice yelling to him from below, and Bezel frowned.

"You rotten bastard," muttered Goku, pounding his fists as he raised up. "Misusing our energy."

"Misusing your strength?" Bezel replied, amused. "Of course. But so what, Saiya-jin? What are you going to do about it? Attack me? I suppose so, for that is all your feeble brain can conjure. Are you just going to start fighting with me even though I show no desire to do such a thing?"

"Eh?" Goku blurted, feeling slightly confused. '_If I just attack him, doesn't that make me bad?'_

"Yes, I knew you wouldn't do anything," replied the Radam. "You're too naïve to do such a—"

"Fuck it," Goku muttered, and he rushed towards Plague, ready to punch a hole through his gut.

* * *

The two raced through the winded corridors lined with vines, ooze, and metal. The Watchers continued to fall to the ground as they were severed at their stringy tops, and no resistance was overtly offered to the young women. This operation seemed too easy, and that raised doubts in Shuriken's mind. Aki could do nothing but watch and hope that they wouldn't be caught, and she debated ways to use her limited powers. Within seconds, they reached the large chamber that contained the enormous glass-like wall, which contained exit-ports to space. Shuriken smiled and speedily headed for one. Even that gave her no problem, and she burst out into space, making sure that she didn't travel too jerkily or quickly.

"Oh my god," Shuriken gasped as she looked towards the front of the vessel, seeing the colossal verdant beam being shot towards the Earth. Tracing the beam's path, she saw more lights and flashes several miles down, but she couldn't make anything of it. Aki too saw it, and she was at a loss for words. Shrugging, Shuriken proceeded to head down for the Earth, only to be startled by a voice from above her.

"Mutinous behavior will not be tolerated, Tekkaman Shuriken," purred a voice, whose owner revealed himself. It was a Tekkaman that Shuriken had never before seen; it was proportioned in such a way such that its host underneath must have been well built. Two other Tekkamen slowly floated up from the top of the flagship and flew to the location of their friend. The three chuckled at the frozen Shuriken.

"It's me, Yamucha," rasped the armored being. "And here with me are Tenshinhan and Chao-zu, the man who gave you your little tour. You certainly fooled him and our master, Admiral Stake. Now we know why you wanted that tour. You wanted to find the best route to smuggle your friend out of here."

"Wasn't it obvious?" came the taunting reply, yet Mieko swallowed hard upon hearing him laugh.

"And you think you are in the position to be making jokes," he replied, charging her. His armored fist covered itself with white aura, and he punched with incredible strength. She gasped and twisted back, barely avoiding it. Her mind raced for a solution, for she had to fight while keeping Aki safe under her arm. Yamucha rushed in and punched her shoulder, breaking its bones. Mieko cried out in burning pain.

"I always used to be scared of women," he laughed. "But now I see how much fun it is to hit one."

He signaled to Chao-zu and Tenshinhan, who nodded, and the three of them surrounded the two in a triangle formation, with each of them at a corner. Mieko stood frozen, biting her tongue hard to suppress the aching in her shoulder, and Aki kept deathly quiet, unable to help much otherwise. The three evil Tekkamen began to charge their cells for a triple Voltekker attack, but a spark in the distance approached.

'_What in the world?'_ Aki thought, looking in its direction. Tenshinhan, Chao-zu, and Yamucha watched it, and within seconds, the form of Tekkaman Blade appeared. Saber soon followed; he halted his flight and stood several dozen feet behind his twin. Blade looked at the three evil Tekkamen but focused his attention on the black Tekkaman in the middle.

"Shuriken!" he yelled, ready to charge in. However, one sight stopped him – the person wrapped within her arm. Blade's eyes widened in realization and blurted, "No… you can't do this… let Aki go…!"

"Takaya!" Aki suddenly called, a feeling of relief washing over her face. "She's helping us."

"What?" he replied in surprise, remembering the surveillance recording. "But I thought—"

"I'll explain later," came the wavering and desperate reply. "She's on our side now. Trust me!"

"Explain later?" Tenshinhan chuckled, flashing his eye. Immediately, he lurched towards Blade, covering both of his fists with white aura. Blade leveled his weapon and readied himself for the attack, and Saber watched eagerly. Yet, Three suddenly stopped, only to fire a white ball of energy at Blade, startling him. Takaya knocked it away with his lance and lunged at Three, who knocked away Blade's weapon.

The triclops chuckled, for he had lured Blade into his game. Three lashed out a kick and nailed Blade in the gut. Takaya bent over in pain, and Three smashed his fist, via a hammer strike, into Blade's backside. Takaya grunted as he was knocked downwards, but he straightened himself and shot back up. However, their battle was soon interrupted as they saw another spark appear in the distance. This time, it was coming from the Earth. Takaya and Shinya immediately recognized the ship.

"So your friends have finally come to help you out," chided Saber, remaining still. "It is a pity that you can't defeat these three all by yourself. You do possess a strength that easily surpasses theirs."

"It's not wise of you to say such things, Tekkaman Saber," warned an annoyed Yamucha. Within seconds, the ship stopped some distance from them, and out from it emerged a man dressed in garb that seemed inappropriate for space. It appeared as if he had no helmet, and his body was snugly covered in a dark blue outfit, designed by Kenshin's late grandma. The Saiya-jin speedily made his way towards the Tekkamen, and he gasped upon seeing Tekkaman Shuriken holding his sister in a protective fashion.

"What the hell is this? Tekkaman Shuriken?" he asked quizzically, only to get a nod from Blade.

"She's on our side, at least that's what Aki is telling us," came Takaya's reply. Shinjo squinted.

"Aki, have you gone mad?" Shinjo barked. "After what she did, how can you possibly trust her?"

"I remember you, you little bastard," Tenshinhan seethed, remembering his defeat at the Space Knight secondary facility base. "This time, you don't have your tail to help you, you accursed monkey."

"_This _is the one that defeated you?" laughed Yamucha. "_This_ is the Saiya-jin that beat you?"

"Yeah, I beat the lights out of him," smirked Shinjo, hoping Mieko would take the hint. Without warning, the Saiya-jin generated a large energy ball and fired it at Tenshinhan, who charged forward to take it head on. However, before he reached it, Shinjo directed the ball sharply upwards, and all the Tekkamen looked intently at it… all the Tekkamen besides Shuriken. The ball exploded in bright light, doing exactly what Shinjo intended. Mieko took advantage of the distraction, raced for the Blue Earth, and reached it safely. A hatch opened, and Aki boarded the craft. Running through the compartments, the young Space Knight woman made a hasty greeting to Noal and plopped down in her navigator's seat, ready to do battle.

"Um, hi, Aki," he said confusedly. "You sure you want to fight so suddenly?"

"Just keep focusing on what's in front of us," she said with newfound energy, and Noal nodded.

Miyuki stepped into the cockpit and strapped herself into a seat, startling Aki. The two young women smiled at each other, and Aki turned her attention back towards the window.

* * *

Goku and Bezel continued to duke it out, smashing each other with their fists and taunting each other with their sharp words. Bezel cursed, for he had no intention to fight, but the Saiya-jin was not letting up. Bezel decided that he needed to keep Goku occupied by other means, and he had the perfect solution.

'_Omega,'_ Bezel rasped in his mind furiously. '_I need you to be here immediately. Come now.'_

"_I will be there shortly, Lord Plague,"_ came the pseudo-telepathic reply. "_I am about to complete charging myself by draining the energy from the second bugger hive. You have no need to worry, for I—"_

'_Just get over here, now!'_ Bezel hollered.

* * *

Noal kept his craft at bay, waiting for a seemly moment to making an exit. Shuriken flew away from the craft and stood next to a suspicious Shinjo, but the Saiya-jin focused on the trio of Tekkamen before him. Blade stood off to the side, and Saber observed from a distance. All the warriors examined one another carefully, waiting for the strike. Soon, the silence was broken by a chuckle from Yamucha.

"That was quite a nice trick you did," said the eerie human-Radam, "distracting us with that."

"I know it was," came the arrogant reply from the Saiya-jin, smashing his fists together.

"Don't get so smug, you monkey," Yamucha rasped. "It was just a ruse, nothing more. We won't be so easily deceived next time, and you'll regret it once we get serious. As a unit, we are unstoppable."

"You make it sound as if you're famous," spat Shinjo. "Who the hell are you guys, anyway?"

"Yamucha, we haven't even given our introduction yet!" gasped Chao-zu's Tekkaman form, smacking himself in the forehead. "We practiced so hard to do it! Now is the perfect time to show it off!"

"I must say I agree," Yamucha said, rubbing his armored chin with his fingers and turning towards Shinjo and Mieko. "Not many have seen this, so consider yourselves fortunate. Tenshinhan, let's begin with you, and then Chao-zu will go. I will be last. Tenshinhan, you are to stand to my right, while Chao-zu to my left. That way, it'll work out well from their, the audience's, perspective. Got it? Then let's begin!"

"Huh?" said Shuriken, wondering how the situation became so goofy all of a sudden.

'_Are they mocking us?'_ thought Blade as he watched in annoyance. '_At least Aki is safe for now.'_

The warriors, including Saber, watched open-mouthed as the trio began to dance in place.

"I am…" sang Tenshinhan, rapidly twirling his head in circles. "… Tekkaman Three!"

"I am…" squeaked Chao-zu, revolving his body around several times. "… Tekkaman Guise!"

"I am…" chanted Yamucha, crossing his legs and flapping his arms. "… Tekkaman Gay!"

* * *

"Oro?" Kenshin blurted unexpectedly as he continued to release the energy blast from his hands.

* * *

Blade, Shinjo, Shuriken, and Saber all stood dumbfounded, a large sweat-drop appearing on each.

"Three… Guise… Gay…" Shinjo trailed off, his face turning red. "Three… gay… guys…"

"Yamucha!" hollered Three, shaking his head vigorously. "You screwed it up again, damn it!"

"Tenshinhan," came the irritated reply. "I didn't do anything wrong, for crying out loud!"

"What are you talking about?" came the angry response from Chao-zu. "You completely ruined our introduction! Your Radam name is 'Bugei' – Japanese for 'martial arts.' We're supposed to be the 'Three martial arts guys', not the 'Three gay guys!' Why do you keep shortening your true Radam name?"

"Now, come on," Yamucha said, his voice cracking. "Are you ashamed of what we really are?"

"But that's supposed to be a secret kept between the three of us!" whined Tenshinhan, protesting in a vexed tone. "You know that Lord Omega has prohibited those type of relationships from existing in the Radam armed forces. We may be stripped of our ranks, or worse yet, he may destroy us altogether!"

"Now, now, he won't do anything of the sort," Yamucha replied confidently. "Besides, how will he ever know? The only other person who knows about it is Admiral Stake, but I have enough dirt on him to keep him silent. So, you see, Lord Omega will never find out."

"Yes, he will," chuckled Saber. "Because I left my mental link on. He heard every word."

"You dirty bastard!" squealed Chao-zu, grunting in anger. "Now he's going to skin us!"

"Do not worry, Lord Omega will not do anything to us," Yamucha replied confidently. "Because he needs us all right now to fight these Saiya-jin bastards, the people we have been meaning to slaughter."

Yamucha turned to face Shinjo, and he frowned upon seeing the man's bemused expression.

"What's the matter with you?" started Yamucha. "You prejudiced against us or something?"

"I don't care about that," came the response, although Shinjo couldn't help but snicker at the small dances they performed during their idiotic introduction. "But I _do_ care that you're terrorizing your own planet. You're betraying Earth! Yesterday, your friend said that you used to be friends of my ancestors!"

"Indeed, we were for a long while," confessed Yamucha, generating his weapon. "But so what?"

"Since you were, I want to know how and why you became Radam," demanded Shinjo.

"Very well, then, I will let you in on the story since you won't be living to tell anybody else about it," smirked Yamucha, taking in a breath. "Years after the Saiya-jin known as Son Goku passed away, or rather, was absorbed into the Dragonballs, I became very frustrated with my personal situation. My success rate with women had hit rock bottom… and had even begun to dig. Obviously, I wasn't getting anywhere with anyone. I even tried hitting on Buruma once, but Trunks and Vegita beat me to a pulp for it. Ever since that day, I vowed revenge upon those two. Yet, I had to get much stronger to even put a scratch on either of them. That's when I consulted Tenshinhan and Chao-zu. They both agreed to train with me and help me get stronger so I could best our Saiya-jin friends… or should I say, competitors. Even they felt highly jealous of those monkeys; it just wasn't fair. It was during our friendship and our training that our feelings towards one another blossomed. We all had so much in common, and we all cared about one other deeply. I realized that I would be much happier sharing my life with them rather than with a woman, and it wasn't long before our relationship evolved to the next level. And so that's how we got together…"

"And what a fulfilling tale that was," replied Shinjo, clearly annoyed. "But I told you before, I don't give a damn about that. I want to know how in the world you became Radam Tekkamen warriors."

"You're really pushing it, aren't you?" replied Yamucha, pleased that everyone else was listening curiously. "Well, soon after we confessed our feelings for one another, we decided that the best way to achieve our goal was for us to train in the Sky Palace's Room of Spirit and Time, where one day outside the chamber is equivalent to one year inside. So in a matter of an Earth day, we could train a year's worth."

"Well, the three of us snuck inside without notifying anyone. We asked the room to transport us to a difficult area, and we soon found ourselves sent to many different planets around the galaxy where we battled warriors from the past and the present. We became so absorbed in our training that we hardly noticed the time go by. In fact, we had spent over two years inside that room, and that translates to two Earth days outside the room. We had been training on a Radam-infested planet located in another galaxy when the two year mark hit, or the two day mark, depending on which side of the door you are standing."

"Yeah, go on," said Shinjo, who found the story to be surprisingly interesting. "I'm listening."

"Anybody that stays in the Room of Spirit and Time for more than two Earth days, or two years inside, will be stuck in there forever. There would be no way for us to return to our home planet's plane. We were permanently stuck on that particular invaded planet, having no idea where it was in relation to Earth. We tried our best to fight the Radam on that world, but we soon ran out of strength and were captured. Within weeks, we were converted into Tekkamen warriors, forms that gave us enough strength to overcome you Saiya-jin. We had thought it was a curse, but it truly was a hidden blessing. And here we are now, ready to rip out your guts and prove our newfound strength!"

"And so it was through you that the Radam learned about planet Earth?" Shinjo asked, remembering what Tekkaman Three had previously told him. "You told them to come here?"

"Earth was already on their list of destinations, but I put in a recommendation for it," Yamucha hissed. "I told them that they should head for my home world because it could provide good subjects to be converted. It was the only way for us to get to this planet, for we had no other fitting transportation. I didn't tell them about you Saiya-jin. That… is a matter to be settled between you monkeys and us three."

"You allowed for all these humans to suffer just because of your personal revenge?" barked Blade, extremely angry. He pointed at Shinjo and barked, "You destroyed countless families so that you could get back at his people? You destroyed my family! You destroyed his family!"

"I guess we have, haven't we?" chuckled Yamucha, turning towards Blade. "I feel that we have chatted enough. A traitor like you must be disposed, and this Saiya-jin in front of me must also perish. It is really amusing knowing that so many have such hatred for your Saiya-jin race. You are an abomination."

"Pure insanity…" trailed of Shinjo, clenching his fist. "You Radam are the true disease."

"And we will infect you till death," growled Tenshinhan, charging Shinjo. Images of his defeat flooded the Tekkaman's mind, and his only purpose now was to redeem himself of the shame he had endured. Shinjo readied himself as the warrior approached, and he too charged forwards. Mieko watched as the fighters collided in mid-space, smashing their fists into the other's body with vicious power. The young Tekkaman woman gasped as she saw one of the trio suddenly appear next to her and chuckle.

"Well, Shuriken," Guise piped. "I certainly gave you the tour, but now I will show you its end."

Mieko backed away as Guise blasted for her, ready to strike her hard. Her shoulder was already throbbing, and she couldn't move her left arm due to it. Shuriken evaded his punch and fired a ninja star from her arm, slightly piercing his armor. Guise chuckled as he pulled it out and threw it back hard at her.

Mieko grunted as it lodged in her armored chest, drawing a little blood. Yamucha looked on in interest, only to be attacked by a furious Blade. Takaya couldn't believe that Earth had to endure its horror at this particular time just because of this these human warriors. Yamucha blocked Takaya with his own lance, and the two began their heated battle. Saber kept his distance and observed calmly.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well, the explanation for those three guys has been given! Not to mention that they have some of the corniest lines (especially Chao-zu's there at the end). That was just terrible... lol.

Rockie-chan: Wow, even with all that hey-day, I'm glad you're sticking with this! Heh, yeah, talk about multi-tasking. Well, Omega was only using the corpse of Takaya and Shinya's father - basically, using the body for tricking his subordinates into thinking that the armored body of the father was really him. Omega's true body had disintegrated many, many years prior to that (almost as if his soul had been "transferred" into that bio-organic probe ship).

Rejhan: Thanks :) I made Bezel have those thoughts to give him a little more dimension. After all, he was truly fighting out of revenge (though it was crazed). His demonic motives had to have come from somewhere... I guess the guy just wasn't born evil.

What did the rest of you think?


	71. Desperation

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 71 - Desperation**

"You lousy bastard, turning my woman into one of your slaves," seethed Goku, filled with anger. His face displayed one of absolute hatred, and his body cracked with the orange-yellow aura. Bezel backed away, only to see Goku appear behind him and hit him hard in the back, breaking through his armor. Bezel let out a whelp of pain and turned around, slashing Goku across the chest. Blood leaked out of the Saiya-jin's pectoral muscles, but the determined young man hardly paid any attention to it.

"I didn't turn her into anything," Bezel protested as he prepared himself. "_She_ was the beast."

"And so am I," came the reply, and Goku smashed his fist in Plague's chest and slugged him in the facemask. Before Bezel could return a strike, Goku backed away and kicked him hard in the arm with deadly accuracy. Bezel uncontrollably dropped his weapon to the ground as his elbow throbbed. Goku only glared back, furious – they had used her against his family. They had used her against her own will.

Plague fired a point blank energy blast at Goku, who countered with one of his own. Goku used his free hand to bat away Bezel's blast, but Bezel was not quick enough to block his opponent's. The ball of energy plowed into his left shoulder, breaking off some of the armor and creating cracks in the vicinity. Goku fired forwards, only to stop upon seeing a sight in the distance that distracted him, and Bezel smiled.

"Now you are going to have a new opponent," chimed the Tekkaman. "This time, Lord Omega."

"No way…" Goku whispered, staring at the behemoth fly over the mountains and approach. The Saiya-jin's eyes grew wide as this hundred meter tall monster came closer and slowed his flight. Vegita, Alena, Kenshin, and Saki, all still firing at the Contact Point, also let out gasps of shock at the appearance of such a being. Omega's towering form landed harshly on the ground, crushing everything beneath him.

Goku hovered in the air, cursing and clenching his fists. How was he going to fight this beast?

Bezel only kept laughing, and Goku's eyes couldn't move away from Omega's awesome form.

"Yes, it is really him," purred Bezel. "Omega, now is the time to begin the final step. Begin!"

* * *

"You little white potato," insulted Mieko as she tried to strike Guise yet again. However, the Tekkaman's normally green armor suddenly turned black. Mieko missed him completely, for she could not see where he had gone. Immediately, she felt a strong kick to her backside, throwing her forward and breaking the thrusters on her backside. Shuriken cursed, for it would be much harder now for her to move around. Guise, still black, then appeared in front of her and hit her hard in her shoulder again, causing her to shriek. The Tekkaman looked at his work in satisfaction, and he savored in hearing her scream.

"I do not take kindly to such taunts," Chao-zu said in an irritated tone. "Especially not from you."

'_His name… Tekkaman Guise…'_ thought Mieko, clutching her shoulder in pain. '_Guise… he camouflages himself with respect to his environment. His turning black matches the blackness of space. But I'm supposed to be as strong as a G5. How is he beating me so easily?'_

"You must be hurting badly, I suppose," he said, charging her. "Now feel the greatest pain."

* * *

"I still haven't forgotten our last meeting," rasped Tenshinhan, plowing his metal knuckles into Shinjo's chest. The Saiya-jin cursed and was knocked backwards. He felt the wound, realizing he was extremely lucky that his suit did not break. Yet, its designer had designed it for battle, so it shouldn't have broken anyway. Three appeared next to him and kicked him in the legs, only to ram his forearm into the Saiya-jin's face. Shinjo felt a fresh cut just underneath his eye, and he decided that he had had enough.

"You haven't forgotten how I kicked your ass?" retorted Shinjo, powering up even more and trying to recover. Tenshinhan also raised his chi level, and both men had white auras flaring around them. An infuriated Shinjo rushed in and swung hard at Three, but the Tekkaman moved his head to his right. Shinjo's hidden left hand let out a sharp energy blast that slammed into his unsuspecting opponent, who grunted from the force. Shinjo appeared behind Three and nailed him hard in the back of the head, and Three was knocked away, trying to recover. The Saiya-jin was about to rush again when he heard a shriek.

'_Was that was coming from Tekkaman Shuriken?'_ he thought, glancing quickly in her direction and quickly analyzing the situation. '_She's hurt, and she can't even see him. She's going to get killed!'_

Swallowing his pride, Shinjo shot himself away from Three and headed towards Mieko. He had a tough time seeing Guise as well, but he could trace the Radam through the chi it emanated. Shinjo fired an energy blast right in its path, causing it to stop short. The Saiya-jin flew next to Mieko and wrapped his arm around her waist, and Mieko gasped in surprise at his gesture. Chao-zu grumbled.

"I… I had him!" she protested, only to be meet the Saiya-jin's very skeptical expression.

"You can't fight him in your state," he said, forcing her towards the Blue Earth. "You're better off staying with the Blue Earth. You'll have to tell Noal to move farther away, because he's too close."

"You've got some nerve grabbing me like that," she whined. "I can still move by myself, thanks."

"Don't say such stupid things," he chided in a vexed tone. "If I didn't, he would have killed you."

"Baka," she whispered, letting him drag her to the craft, and Chao-zu activated the thrusters on his backside. There was no way he would let her or the interfering man get away so easily. Shinjo detected the little man's chi and turned his head. Desperately thinking, he smirked and got an idea, pausing for a moment. Extending his left arm and hand upwards, he generated a large energy sphere over his left palm.

* * *

"I will never forgive you," seethed Blade, swiping his lance at his opponent's side. "Never…"

"You think we are so bad," taunted Yamucha, blocking his attack. "But the fact remains that the human race would destroy itself one day. All the greed amongst humans would eventually lead the world population to its own extermination. So what we are doing is not so bad in comparison, is it? In fact, I am sure that this war has brought the surviving humans together. This invasion is truly a benefit to Earth."

"Don't try to rationalize your actions," came the reply, and Blade struck even harder. Although he had Blood's strength and speed, he had nowhere near as much fighting experience as his enemy. Yamucha could read his every move, and he countered with ease. Takaya cursed his situation but continued to attack.

"It really is a pity that a Tekkaman of your strength is refusing to join us," Yamucha commented as he struck with his weapon, but Blade blocked it in time. "You could have all the glory in the universe."

"How could I want glory when my family has been torn apart?" asked Blade angrily.

"You will have a new family," Yamucha stated. "I give you one more chance; will you join us?"

"Are you straight?" countered Blade as he went for another attack. Tenshinhan heard Takaya's comment and didn't take too kindly to it. Before Blade could make contact with Yamucha, Three appeared in the way and kicked Blade hard in the gut. Takaya howled in pain, feeling the blood leak from his mouth. Taking advantage, Yamucha came up from behind and held Blade in a lock. Takaya struggled to get loose, but he couldn't manage to free himself. He looked up, noticing Three standing several meters before him.

"Finish him off now, Tenshinhan," ordered Yamucha, using strength to keep Blade in check.

"As you wish, my love," the triclops chuckled, generating a sharp spear-like weapon. Takaya grunted in frustration and fired his thrusters in an attempt to move, but it was of no use – Bugei held him firmly. There was nothing he could do but watch as Tenshinhan burst towards him with his deadly spear.

* * *

"Impossible," whispered Goku as the towering Omega looked down upon him. He was standing on the ground, hissing. Without thinking, Goku bursted towards him, ready to start his offensive, covered in golden energy. Like a human bullet, he smashed right through Omega's shin and emerged unscathed from the other side. Turning, he saw the moderately sized hole he'd created, but it began to seal itself up.

"How uncouth," chuckled Omega. "Especially after all the shelter I provided for you and Vegita."

"What the hell are you?" rasped Goku, extending his hand and firing a potent energy blast at his giant head. Omega twisted his body and batted the blast away effortlessly, and Goku scowled once again.

'_I can't let this mammoth get near them. It's my duty to protect them all,'_ he thought, flaring his aura around his body. He wished he had trained harder, for Omega's strength easily exceeded his now.

* * *

"Catch this, you bastard!" yelled Shinjo, tossing it towards the approaching Tekkaman. Chao-zu chuckled as he charged towards the blast head-on, wishing to get it by catching it. Doing so would sate his desire to display his improved strength. Shinjo looked intently, smirking. Guise raised his arm to bat away the blast, but he cried in shock as the equator of the energy ball tore through his hand and cleaved off half of his fist. The blast then proceeded to cut into the armor on his chest, its equator slicing through his ribs and coming out through his upper back. Guise was cleaved into bloody halves, and then he exploded.

"What did you… do?" she stammered, stunned, forgetting that he was still holding onto her body.

"You may not understand," he replied in a pleased tone. "But I'll tell you anyway. I generated a paper thin, razor sharp disc from my energy, and I hid it inside a larger energy ball. Although an energy ball is powerful, it is not meant for cutting into things. An enemy can take an energy ball head on without worry of being cleaved. However, the kien-zan energy disc is so thin that it slices easily through many things. I just hid it inside the larger ball's equator so he wouldn't know that the main attack was truly a kien-zan. You must have said something that hurt his pride, and he wanted to show off his power by just hitting it straight on. Poor guy fell for my little trick. Now their threesome is down to two."

"Thank you," she whispered through her armor, surprising him. Shinjo nodded and led her to the Blue Earth, which had moved some distance away upon the explosion. The hatch opened and the two of them went inside. Mieko immediately de-transformed down to her clothed human self, and Shinjo blinked upon glancing at her. He realized that he had never seen her as a human before. Mieko slowly went down on her knees, feeling another wave of pain shoot through her injuries. Aki ran towards them.

"Brother," she whispered happily, but Shinjo looked down at Mieko. "Oh no…"

"Take care of her," he said, backing away. "Blade is all alone out there, and I'm going to help him. I want all of you to stay here, and don't even think about interfering. If those Tekkamen target you, there won't be anything you can do to prevent them from tearing this ship to pieces."

Before they could protest, Shinjo burst out of the craft and headed straight for the battle.

* * *

"What!" Takaya gasped as he saw the frozen figure of Tekkaman Three hovering weakly and unmoving only ten feet in front of him. Tenshinhan was grunting in pain, and Takaya's eyes looked down at the Tekkaman's midsection. A foot-long blade stuck out from his intestinal region, his blood escaping the wound and bubbling into the air-less space. Blade took in a sudden breath, for he saw Saber's demonic figure come into light behind Three. Shinya flashed his eyes.

"Not one of you has the right to kill my brother," said Saber in a razor sharp tone. "Only I do."

"Y… Yamucha," Tenshinhan gasped, trying to figure out what had happened: just as he was about to strike, he had noticed a huge blast some distance away. He had realized that it was Chao-zu who had detonated, and he had paused for a second. Then, Saber had used the opportunity to get behind him and attack from his unguarded backside. He had been so distracted by Chao-zu's possible death that he hardly noticed Shinya appear behind him and deliver the lethal blow.

"No… no… my Tenshinhan," Yamucha gasped, immediately releasing Blade from his grip and throwing him off to the side. Blade stabilized himself and watched Yamucha stand motionlessly several feet in front of his lover. Three's armor faded away, leaving Tenshinhan's limp body behind. Blood trickled from the triclop's mouth, and even more seeped from his wound. Yamucha could do nothing but watch with a painfully tight lump in his throat. Tears welled in his eyes underneath his facemask.

"I'm… sorry… Yamucha… Chao-zu…" whispered Tenshinhan, grunting again as Saber jerked his lance sideways, ripping through more of his innards. Yamucha screamed, and Saber snorted, pulling out his weapon and repeatedly skewering Three, only to raise his lance to drive it through his skull. Yet, a strong energy blast slammed into Tenshinhan, vaporizing the man's body before Saber could get the chance. Shinya, Takaya, and Yamucha turned towards the source of the blast, and Shinya scowled.

"The man was about to breath his last anyway," remarked a disgusted Shinjo. "There was no reason for you to act with such unnecessary brutality. He was defenseless, and what you did was sick."

"How could you show such sympathy towards that man?" asked Saber curiously.

"If he was one of my ancestors' friends," came the saddened reply, "then he must have helped protect our planet before he turned Radam. He may have become jealous of the Saiya-jin, but he would never have willingly joined the Radam and devastated planets. No human would, and neither would you, Saber. Neither would you, Bugei. And neither would Guise."

"I've lost them both," whispered a teary-eyed Yamucha. "They're gone, away from me."

Yamucha soon began to snarl, and he turned his head and body towards a startled Shinjo.

"He died like a warrior, but you didn't even let me say good-bye!" rasped the Tekkaman as he blasted himself towards the Saiya-jin. "For their memory, I will destroy you thoroughly… you monkey!"

Shinjo crouched in a defensive stance and shot a small but powerful energy blast at Yamucha's body. The Tekkaman made no effort to dodge it, however, and he let it slam into his armor, allowing that section to melt and soften. Yamucha roared as he furiously approached, and Shinjo gritted his teeth. With a yell, Shinjo lashed out an aura-covered punch, his fist plowing through the melted spot in Bugei's armor.

Yamucha shrieked as the man's fist tore through his heart and emerged out his armored backside.

"You… let me do that," the Saiya-jin gasped. "You want to die with your friends, don't you?"

"Yes, and with you too," Yamucha sneered, and his body began to flash violently in a reddish color. Shinjo widened his eyes, realizing that the Tekkaman was about to explode from the fatal wound.

"SHIT!" Shinjo cursed, trying to pull his arm out of him, but Yamucha wrapped his arms around the Saiya-jin's body and hugged him tightly, making it virtually impossible. Bugei closed his eyes, ecstatic that he would join his friends. It was only a question of whether he would meet them in heaven or hell.

Shinjo's mind raced desperately – even if he managed to fire a blast at Yamucha, it could possibly accelerate the detonation, taking him out as well. No, he needed a way to knock the Tekkaman off of him.

Then, an idea came to his head. Quickly turning in the direction of the flagship, Shinjo covered himself with white aura and blasted towards it, carrying Bugei with him. Yamucha looked in surprise, and Shinjo sweated, the flashing from Bugei scaring him. Blade followed them, wondering what he was up to.

As the Saiya-jin speedily arrived at the ship, Yamucha realized it instantly – but before he could react, Shinjo slammed Bugei's backside against the side of the large Kakujin Genshihou cannon. Yamucha cried out, reflexively releasing his grip on Shinjo, who pulled back his crimson-covered arm and leapt back.

Out of nowhere, a lance sped towards Bugei, piercing his stomach and pinning him to the cannon.

"No! NO!" shrieked Bugei, whose flashing became brighter. Shinjo gave Blade a nod of thanks, and the two rapidly retreated. Blade watched with satisfaction, for it was Bugei who had brought doom to Earth during this time, and it was because of Bugei that his family, as well as many others', were torn apart.

"This way," Shinjo smirked. "We're using his own power against them. Good thinking, Blade."

'_Thank God Takaya pinned that loser,' _Saber yawned. '_Now, we can get our match underway.'_

"No! This wasn't how I wanted it to happen!" Yamucha lamented, tearful. "It wasn't the way!"

* * *

By now, most of the remaining Tekkamen on Earth had converged above the Contact Point. Dozens had already died after having expended every ounce of energy firing their Voltekkers, but hundreds were still functioning well as they contributed their share to the attack. Vegita, Saki, Alena, and Kenshin continued to struggle against the onslaught; they too were feeling their energy being heavily drained. The two that felt it the most were Saki, who understandably possessed less stamina and strength than did the rest, and Kenshin, who had been firing his Kame-hame-ha for a long, long time.

"I will not fail… I must keep firing… I can't let them down…" the boy whispered to himself as he pushed himself harder, releasing another wave of his decreasing energy. Saki continued to breathe heavily as she fired her own blast, and she too knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. Kenshin cursed to himself, feeling his hands and feet numb from physical pressure, and he felt like giving up.

'_No… I can't think like that… but look at what we're up against,'_ he thought, trying to make sense of the entire situation. '_We're only four, and they are hundreds. On top of that, that damn Kakujin cannon is still firing, contributing about a third of their total firepower. But Aki is up there; can we really sacrifice her? It's too late now – there's too many Tekkamen now, and we're barely keeping the point of contact from falling, let alone pushing it up towards the ship. I hope those guys up there come up with something, or something terrible is going to happen down here… So guys, think of something… please…'_

"I'm sorry… you all…" a female voice said weakly. "It's… too much… I can't help you…"

"Saki… no…" whispered Vegita upon seeing the thin white aura fade away from the girl as she leaned backwards and collapsed to the ground from severe exhaustion.

* * *

'_No… Guise's and Three's life-waves disappeared from my mental link. And what's this? Bugei's life-wave is faltering as well? What the devil is happening? They are G7 warriors! They shouldn't be defeated so… WHAT?'_ Admiral Stake gasped as he stood stunned on the bridge, noticing the flashing pattern coming from the nose of the vessel. He sprinted up to the window, only to observe in horror that Bugei had been pinned to the barrel of the cannon and was about to explode. Stake rushed out of the room.

'_Oh my god! Yamucha's gonna blow! And I don't mean sexually, either!'_ Stake panicked as he headed desperately for the nearest exit, gripping his crystal. Then, before he knew it, Yamucha detonated.

Instantaneously, a severely bright, white light emanated from the cannon, and a massive explosion followed. The gun was vaporized, and the deadly green blast it produced disappeared completely. A white fireball of colossal proportions expanded suddenly, progressively tearing through the front of the flagship.

"Tek-S…" was the last phrase ever uttered by Admiral Stake, for the deadly radioactive fireball had already reached the bridge. His crystal exploded into hundreds of fragments, and the Namek cried in terror as the energy engulfed his body and excruciatingly scorched his green skin, melting it thoroughly.

The blast continued on behind him, tearing through the rest of the ship. During his final moments, Stake pondered the cruel twist of fate. He had been pouring in most of his energy directly into the Kakujin cannon's fuel cells so that it could fire at maximum power. Alas, that power was now turned against him.

Had he had some stamina left, his body would have had a better probability of surviving. Now, he had no chance, and his figure was cooked like a steak before it burst into dozens of tiny pieces, all of which faded to oblivion along with his shriek. Thus, upon his end, all of the Radam G7 warriors were eliminated.

* * *

"Get out of here, now!" hollered Shinjo as Blade and he quickly flew into the airlock of the Blue Earth. Noal didn't even need to be told; he quickly fired the vessel's thrusters and flew the craft away as fast as he could. Upon reaching a safe distance, he turned the vessel around in order to get a better look.

It was a sight that both amazed and shocked all on board. The white ball of nuclear energy continued to eat away at the front of the vessel, devouring it foot by foot. Within seconds, the blast reached its peak, pushing the remaining, severely damaged half of the flagship off into space away from the sun.

The people inside the Blue Earth anxiously watched as the white energy sphere began to reduce in size, and it eventually faded into blackness. Noal sighed in great relief knowing that the cannon was destroyed, and a smile appeared on Miyuki's face. She got up from her seat and limped over to Takaya, now in his human form. He looked down at his sister and saw the moistness in her eye.

"You shouldn't be moving," he said, smiling softly at her. "You're hurt."

"I'm so happy, oniisan," came the reply, filled with relief. "I was so worried about you."

"Where's Mieko?" cut in Shinjo, turning his head as he looked for the young, attractive woman.

"She's in a back room recovering," replied Aki. "She was in a lot of pain. I had to stabilize her."

"Then everything here is done," said Shinjo confidently with relief. "Let's head back to Earth."

"No, there is still something that must be finished," Takaya said sharply as a blue crystal shape lit on his forehead. Miyuki gasped, and everybody turned towards the young man. "I have to finish it with Saber. He's waiting for me… outside. I must face him, because it will be the final opportunity to do so."

"No, oniisan," begged Miyuki, looking desperately at him. "Stay here with me… please…"

"No, we have to settle this once and for all," he replied, a trace of anger creeping into his voice. Miyuki swallowed hard and held onto him, but he gently removed her arms and softly pushed her away to Aki. His gaze met that of the young woman Space Knight, and she nodded upon seeing his eyes. Shinjo watched silently, for he knew that there was no way he wanted to stop such a determined man.

"I will be back," firmly stated Takaya, stepping into the airlock. "I promise you that."

"We'll all be waiting for you, Takaya," whispered Aki, and the young man subtly nodded.

After the doors closed in front of him, he brilliantly burst out of the ship as Tekkaman Blade.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Pretty intense chapter, huh? I hope you didn't feel cheated by the demise of the Namek warrior Stake... let me know if you did ;) Sorry for the delay in uploading (due to the site's downtime).

TheTiny: Thanks for reading, and I appreciate your nice comments :) Glad to know you're enjoying the story so far, and I hope you enjoy the finish just as much. I began reading your story (AS) and read about ten chapters or so. I have to say - very interesting! Looks like you're building up to something huge. I'll continue reading once I free up some more time.

ssjkakarot: Thanks for the tip. Yeah, I definitely goofed by mixing up the rooms. But I guess since this fic is AU, can that little mistake be forgiven? :) Thanks for pointing it out to me... just shows me that I've been away from DBZ for a while.

John: Thanks - for reading and the nice comments :) Hope you enjoy the final chapters.

Rockie-chan: Well, they won't be evil. They'll still be jealous, but just not evil (since their Radam parasites used their jealousy to drive them towards evil). As far as Krillin goes, he wasn't part of their little scheme. I guess he lived a pretty normal life for the rest of his life, and his descendants didn't become fighters (Well, I guess there's always room for one of his descendants to be a fighter, but I guess we can save that for another fic... :)

KyLewin: Glad to know you got all caught up. Haha, true, the whole deal with the three guys is sorta random, kinda intended to add some humor to the fic (as well as do some Yamucha bashing, even though I really don't have anything against the guy). About Omega being the ship - In the Tekkaman anime, there is also a huge Omega who is bound to the ship (though the ship doesn't 'turn' into him). So, it's a cross between that and Unicron from Transformers the Movie. Plague respecting Kenshin - after all the kid's been through, Plague can't help but feel a little respect for him (I guess it's just having respect for your enemy, etc), and that probably comes from the little bit of him that still remembers his old identity, before the Saiya-jin conquered his planet.

Rejhan: Yep, that was inspired by the Ginyu Force ;)


	72. Final Offensive

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 72 - Final Offensive**

"What!" gasped Bezel as he turned his head upwards. The enormous explosion had easily caught his attention, and he gritted his teeth. The green ray from the Kakujin cannon had disappeared completely, and he could see the white fireball that continued to expand in the distance of space.

"It was that Saiya-jin!" he yelled to himself. '_Like an idiot, I let the Blue Earth go into space! I never dreamed they'd succeed in destroying that weapon. How could they? Bugei, Guise, and Three were all up there. There is no way that the Saiya-jin by himself could have defeated them! But he still did it!'_

"No, I cannot let my plan crumble!" whispered Bezel to himself. "These are the final moments in this war. I will not lose to these Earth creatures. I will not lose to these Saiya-jin! The flagship has been destroyed, and Omega is doing nothing! He is continuing to play around with Goku! Omega!"

* * *

"No way…" Kenshin whispered, feeling the stress of the opposing blast weaken. Vegita and Alena sensed it as well, and they continued to fire. However, they gasped upon watching their cousin lower his hands and stumble backwards, leaving them to face the attack alone. Kenshin crashed to the ground on his backside, and he began to breathe extremely heavily as he lay next to a spent Saki.

"Kenshin," said Alena, turning her head towards his as she maintained her countering blast.

"I'll only need a few minutes," he panted, closing his eyes as he relaxed his body. "I don't know why, but their attack has weakened. You must have felt it too. You two should be able to handle it for now while I recover my stamina. It shouldn't be too long. We're almost there."

'_Recover quickly, Kenshin,' _thought Vegita as the energy persistently shot out from his palms. '_You've been with this blast since the beginning. I know you're tired. But recover fast.'_

* * *

"Omega, you continue to ignore my words and play around with this weakling!" barked Bezel as he glared at the monster only several hundred feet away. "I already told you to begin the final stage of our attack! Yet, you stand there and wish to bask in your own strength!"

"My apologies, Lord Plague," Omega thundered, taking a break from his one-sided battle with Goku. The Saiya-jin continued to attack, but it was to no avail. "Toying with this creature has served only to assert my superiority in strength. Yet, I will now execute the final step in our plan. The true reason as to why I came down on Earth will be shown to you very quickly, Son Goku."

"Show me. I'm waiting," Goku gritted his teeth, backing away and hovering in the air. The golden aura continued to flare around him and give off its familiar whooshing sound. The Saiya-jin raised himself in elevation, only to be at eye level with the giant Tekkaman. He looked into Omega's eyes, but all he could see underneath the enormous mask was a mangled mass of flesh. It was almost as if the Radam had no face whatsoever; indeed, he lacked one since his own body had disintegrated centuries ago.

"Now you will see how useless your efforts were to stop us," chuckled the giant as he looked on at the ongoing Voltekker-Kame-hame-ha battle that was taking place not too far away. Goku eyed the monster carefully but did not move, and Omega noticed the Saiya-jin's cautiousness. Raising his arms up into the air, Omega began to glow with a bluish light. Goku backed away several meters as he saw massive amounts of electricity crackle from the colossus's palms. Within seconds, the electricity slowly gathered into a bluish sphere, which levitated higher and suddenly burst, forming a flat, horizontal ellipse.

"What is…" whispered Goku with dread as he looked up at the expanding shape that began to stretch rapidly, and Omega lowered his arms. The ellipse soon formed a circle and continued to eat into more of the sky. The shape itself turned pitch black, and intermittent charges of electricity could be seen within its area. The expanding shape continued to cover the sky at an alarming rate; however, it did not go near the location of the Voltekker-Kame-hame-ha clash.

"What the hell did you do?" demanded Goku as he yelled into Omega's face. "What is this?"

"This is a warp gate, my friend," came the reply from the Warlord. "I have just created a new one, and it is still in its young stages. The very shape you had asked me about is this warp portal itself. It will continue to grow and stretch itself across your sky. And once it reaches the necessary size, it will be large enough to pull your planet from this solar system… and warp it into another."

"No!" Goku yelled in fear. "If the Earth is pulled from its orbit, life all across the world will die! Temperatures will drop below freezing, and everything will be exterminated. You don't know what you're doing! You have to stop this now!"

"Stupid boy," came the reply. "I don't care what you think or what will happen. As Lord Plague said, this planet will become the new true home planet of the Radam. You see, Earth is too far away from our main cluster of occupied planets. This warp portal will transport this planet such that it will be in the middle of the cluster. After all, the capital should be in the middle of an empire, shouldn't it?"

"You're crazy!" hollered Goku, shaking his head in disbelief. "All life would die. If this is the case, why would Bezel want to use this planet? Why not just pick an unoccupied…"

"It would be a way to kill you Saiya-jin as well, wouldn't it?" chuckled Omega. "Finally, Bezel will have completed his revenge on you all. Your kind disgusts him, and they disgust me as well. Your ancestors destroyed my ancestors, and I do not have much sympathy for you."

"I will stop you, Omega," the Saiya-jin seethed.

"I encourage you to try," came the mocking response.

* * *

"I'm honored, niisan," said Saber. "You came back to face me instead of returning with Miyuki."

"You saved my life back there," Blade admitted. "Coming back was the right thing to do."

"But I saved your life, just to take it from you…" Saber sneered, charging in. "… myself!"

Takaya growled, blocking the strike. "Why, Shinya? Why do you want to kill me so badly?"

"Because if I don't, I can't exist…" Saber said, and they interlocked lances again. "Growing up, you were always the favored twin. Father always considered you to be the dependable one between us, and I realized it most during our nature survival training before heading to space. Do you remember it, niisan?"

"Are you talking about that time…" Takaya narrowed his eyes. "The incident at the cliff?"

"Yes, precisely. During our hike on the hillside, there was a small rockslide, and you and I were hurtled down the slope. By a miracle, we managed to hang on to the edge of a cliff at the end of the slope, but we were hurt and couldn't pull ourselves up. Father ran to the edge and reached out. I thought he was going to offer his hand to you because he favored you, but then he called my name. I took hold of his hand and pulled myself up to safety, and I was happy that he wanted to save me first. But then… after that…"

"He didn't offer his hand to me," said Blade, remembering it. "He told me to pull myself up."

"Because he trusted your abilities to do it by yourself, while he didn't have faith in mine," replied Shinya, gritting his teeth. "That time, I realized he truly considered you better, and it stung me to the core."

Takaya narrowed his eyes, saying nothing as he continued to breathe hard. Shinya backed away.

"That's when I realized that if I didn't take things in my own hands, I would be in your shadow forever," Saber rasped. "Even if I wasn't Radam, I would have had a showdown with you to settle it all!"

"So you made it come to this…" Takaya said. "I wish you didn't… because one of us will die…"

"Living in your shadow… was like death itself anyway… This today… is for me to prove I have my existence… to prove that I'm alive… So no matter what… I will try my absolute best… to defeat you!"

"Shinya…" whispered Blade sadly, gripping his lance. This was it; Shinya had made up his mind.

"So get ready, niisan! And don't… hold back!" boomed Saber… only to burst forward with rage.

Firing his thrusters, Blade himself shot forward, and the two crossed, slashing the other with their lances. Takaya felt the wound on his shoulder, while Shinya grasped the cut on his chest – and then lost it.

Backing away, Shinya began to roar at the top of his lungs as a crystalline-red light burst out from his form and enveloped his body. Within seconds, protrusions from Shinya's armor appeared, and Saber himself grew somewhat in size. More spikes emerged from his facemask, and his armor became sharper as he grew a thin, scorpion like tail. Finally, his energy flared – he had adopted the true form of the Blastor II.

Without hesitating, Blade released the crystal-azure energy from his own body. His armor grew in size, thickening, and developed wing-like protrusions from his back. Power surged through his body, and blue energy blazed around his person. Saber watched in delight, for the ultimate showdown he desired had begun. The two Blastor II Tekkamen snarled before charging with incredible might, colliding with each other with nothing holding them back. As fate dictated, the final stage of their ultimate battle had begun…

* * *

"What the heck?" blurted Noal as he witnessed a black ellipse appear from nowhere and spread across the stratosphere above the Earth. It had quickly stretched for hundreds of miles, and it continued to expand at a frightening rate. The people inside the Blue Earth could only guess as to what it was, and they were determined to find out.

Despite the fact that the Kakujin cannon was destroyed, Noal could still make out the location of the Voltekker-Kame-hame-ha clash from space. As he approached closer towards the surface, he also noticed that the black void had stayed away from the region of the clash. Thinking quickly, he piloted the craft through that untouched section and lowered it to the ground, away from Vegita, Alena, Kenshin, and Saki. Those aboard then got a major shock upon noticing the monstrous Omega standing in the distance.

"Only Goku is fighting him," observed Shinjo, detecting the young man's chi instantaneously. Without any parting words, the Saiya-jin burst out from the ship and headed towards Vegita and Alena.

Aki watched with disapproval upon seeing her brother suddenly rush towards danger once again.

"Noal, take us there," ordered Aki, giving him a stern face. "And step on it."

"Are you crazy, Aki?" he replied, giving her a confused expression. "What can we do there?"

"You're questioning my directives?" she asked sharply as she looked sternly into his eyes. "Have you already forgotten that I am your Commander?"

"I refuse. We'll only get in the way," replied Noal stubbornly, truly wondering what they would possibly accomplish by heading into danger. His thoughts were distracted upon seeing another person head for the exit hatch. "Hey, Miyuki! Where do you think you're going?"

"I can't stand here and do nothing," she whispered. "I have to help them in any way I can."

"Wait!" yelled Aki, but it was too late. Miyuki had already transformed and left the craft.

"You see?" chided Aki. "A young girl like that is going off to fight while we're sitting here."

Noal shook his head in frustration but obeyed his superior's command.

* * *

"Go help Goku!" Shinjo ordered as he landed next to Alena, startling her. He quickly raised his palms and fired a sustained energy blast of his own, bolstering that of Vegita's and Alena's. "He's fighting that giant Tekkaman all by himself. I know he needs help, and I have a feeling that that monster is the creator of that void. You have to stop him, whatever it is."

"But I can't leave you and Vegita alone to counter this," she protested, only to hear another voice.

"I've rested enough," said Kenshin, pushing himself off the ground and standing between Shinjo and Alena. "I don't have enough strength to face Omega myself, but you probably do, Alena. Go help Goku. Shinjo, Vegita, and I can handle this blast from now on."

"Yes, and we've succeeded in destroying that cannon firing from the mother ship," said Shinjo.

"So that's why their attack softened all of a sudden," commented Kenshin, nodding his head at an unsure Alena. "You see? We have everything under control. Now go and help my cousin!"

"Okay," she said, looking wide eyed at the resilient boy. When he gathered his energy and released his blast, she withdrew her own technique and turned towards Omega in the distance. Moving away from the other Saiya-jin fighters, she covered herself with golden aura and shot off towards Goku.

Meanwhile, the three Saiya-jin she left behind struggled to push the Contact Point higher.

"Miyuki!" gasped Kenshin, noticing her step between Vegita and he. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you, of course," she replied, charging several cells on her shoulders. Vegita looked on in surprise as a crystal-pink energy attack burst out from her and fused with theirs. She smiled to herself, for she knew that she was being of some use rather than being a detriment. She also knew that her blast would by no means turn the tide, but that was of no matter to her. She had to help.

"Be careful, Miyuki," whispered Kenshin, hoping that her body could sustain her blast.

* * *

"Damn!" yelled Goku angrily as he tried to regain his breath. He had attempted another head-on strike with Omega, but the monster had batted him away with a powerful stroke. Goku's body throbbed, but he pushed the sensation out of his mind. He powered up again and flew directly for Omega's facemask, hoping to tear through it. However, the Radam only chuckled, and he caught Goku in his hand. The Saiya-jin grunted as Omega tightened his fist, crushing him. However, Goku exploded with chi, which knocked the monster's fingers open, and the young man flew away several dozen meters to catch his breath.

'_This is leading nowhere,'_ he thought, aware that all of his attacks had been ineffective. Yet, the frown on his face soon lightened as he felt a familiar chi approach. He had immediately recognized it, and he smiled as he saw his girlfriend's figure stop her flight and hover in the air next to him.

"Alena, you're supposed to be helping them out. Why did you…" he started but was interrupted.

"Shinjo is helping them now," she replied. "They should be okay now, but you certainly aren't."

"Fighting him is so useless," muttered Goku, frustrated at his performance. "You tear through him, and he regenerates. You fire a blast at him, and he flicks it aside. You attack him head on and you…"

"In short, you couldn't do anything," she said sharply. Goku looked sharply at his girlfriend.

"You make it sound as if _you_ could," he replied, very annoyed. "Why don't you try and see?"

"Of course that wouldn't work," Alena shook her head. "You're stronger than I am, Goku."

"Then let's stop chatting and focus on what we have to do," he replied, feeling the stress saturate his mind. Alena's comments were not helping, either. "That void above is a portal that will pull this planet into another solar system. It isn't functional yet, but it will be once it finishes reaching the necessary size. Omega is controlling it, so we have to stop him before that happens."

"But Omega seems to be undefeatable," she replied, pondering his words. Flaring her aura around her body, she rushed in towards the Radam and unsheathed her sword. She realized that she wouldn't stand a chance, but she wanted to taste Omega's strength for herself. The Radam only chuckled as she approached, and he lashed out a fist. Alena dodged it and landed on it, drilling her sword through its armor. Omega growled and smashed her with his other fist, sending her body back towards Goku.

"That wasn't smart at all," a vexed Goku chided, catching her in flight. Alena only glared.

"I know what I'm doing, Goku," she responded, shrugging off the pain. "Have some faith."

"What are you talking about?" he replied, anger filling his voice. "You could have gotten hurt."

"You and Vegita still think I'm weak," she replied, frustrated. "So you should learn to trust me!"

"Trust you? I've done nothing but! When Kenshin wanted you dead, I defended you. And even then, you betrayed my very trust and murdered my grandmother!" he stung, immediately covering his mouth. Alena snapped her head towards him in shock, and guilt flooded through Goku's mind. He had never meant to hurt her, but despite of what he had said to her, she had taken Pan's life. Goku had tried to suppress any bitterness towards Alena, but the stress of the situation had broken his mental control. A look of irreparable, emotional distress spread across her face, and Goku felt terrible.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Alena," he whispered, noticing her crushed face. "I… I didn't mean to…"

"No, I thank you… Goku," she said, her voice quivering. "Now I know how you truly feel."

"Alena, I didn't want to hurt you, I swear," he said, wishing that he could turn back the clock. Alena didn't answer; she turned her head away as she wiped the solitary tear that rolled from her eye. Goku swallowed hard, knowing he had gone too far. He had been the only real support she had, and he had now done this to her. Goku could tell that she was wiping the wetness away, and he lowered his eyes.

'_Thank you, Son Goku,'_ she said, fighting back more tears. '_You've helped me make my decision.'_

'_How hurtful a person could be,'_ he lamented, '_when he's filled by such anger and frustration.'_

Both of them were snapped back to reality upon hearing a humming noise coming from Omega.

"I have gone easy on you two, but the time has come to seal our conquest of Earth," his voice boomed. Hundreds of power cells lit themselves on his torso before he continued. "You will not stop us, and you will not be able to stop my next attack. Prepare yourselves, you useless monkeys!"

Within seconds, a powerful, crystal-purple blast burst forth from Omega's body and headed right past Goku and Alena. The two Saiya-jin turned around and realized that they were not the true targets at all; rather, the blast was heading towards Vegita, Kenshin, and Shinjo, all of whom were completely incapable of defending themselves while engaging in their own battle. They were practically sitting ducks.

"Shit!" cursed Goku as he followed the head of the beam as fast as he could. Appearing in front of it, he desperately fired his own Kame-hame-ha blast and managed to hold it at bay with all of this strength. The blast continued to push forward, and Goku pushed harder against it. Alena appeared next to Goku and released a blast of her own, trying to push back Omega's enormous Voltekker attack. She turned her head and realized that Goku had cut it close – Vegita was only two hundred feet behind them.

'_We're pinned,'_ thought a desperate Goku. '_If we move, Vegita and the others are history.' _

* * *

**Author Notes: **Was what Goku said to Alena harsh? Also, the story of the cliff between Takaya and Shinya is directly modeled off of a similar story told in the Tekkaman anime (both boys had been pulled into a raging river instead of hanging off a cliff).

TheTiny: Yeah, that was low of Saber... though he is kind of sadistic. Yet, his primary goal is to beat Blade himself, and he won't let anyone else get in the way.

vpatel: Wow, man, hope you did okay on those exams. Thanks for reading! But don't let your academics suffer ;)

Rockie-chan: Doesn't look like Saber is going to turn. He's just too obsessed with beating Blade to do so.

KyLewin: True, Stake did seem kinda useless, though I purposely did that - it was almost like comedy, introducing a character and then just having him die off like that. Kinda like Darth Maul, hehe, though he did fight (and well at that). Although Stake did do his part by powering the nuclear cannon...

Rejhan: Glad you liked that chapter! Yeah, you have to feel a little sad for those guys; I mean, they did fight for Earth with their heart and soul before they were converted.


	73. Sacrifice

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 73 - Sacrifice**

"Thanks, you two…" Vegita whispered as he saw Goku and Alena blocking Omega's Voltekker blast. To his right, Kenshin, Shinjo, and Rapier focused on their own attacks, almost oblivious to what had happened. They were barely managing for the time being, for Kenshin was far from one hundred percent. Vegita was easily the strongest of the four, but even his strength was draining. The worst part was that Vegita noticed several more Tekkamen approach the Contact Point.

"Finally, you arrived," barked Bezel as he looked at the newcomers. "You're very late!"

"Our apologies, Lord Plague," the leader of the group replied. They were a dozen Tekkamen, consisting of two warriors from each of garrisons one through six. With their arrival, all the Tekkamen warriors on the planet had arrived on location; not a single one remained elsewhere. Without being told, they joined their comrades and charged their own cells, and thus a dozen more Voltekker blasts combined with the enormous, fused Voltekker blast that continued to smash into the Contact Point. They were only twelve Tekkamen, but it was enough to deal a significant blow – the Contact Point sank over fifty meters.

Shinjo cursed, for the resisting four warriors felt the added pressure. Normally, they would be able to withstand a mere twelve blasts, but those twelve had put the Radam's attack above the defensive threshold of the four, allowing a severe drop in the height of the Contact Point. The Contact Point only lay five hundred feet above them, and they struggled to prevent it from falling further. Alena and Goku, less than two hundred feet away, both continued to struggle against Omega's Voltekker blast.

"This is too much!" yelled Goku, continuing his counter. '_I can't give up. I can't give up! Hang with it, Alena. Please don't be distracted by what I had said to you. We've got to protect them!'_

'_How stupid of me to think that you were always alright with whatever had happened,'_ whispered Alena, absorbed in her own world as she maintained her beam. '_You kept saying that it wasn't my fault, but now I know how you really feel deep within. I was too naïve to accept your words, and I did not see how hurt you really were and how hard you tried to suppress your true feelings of anger towards me. I took away somebody very dear to you, Goku. I took away Pan-obaasan, and I crushed your heart… your family. I now know how angry you are with me, but I thought you understood me, Goku. But I understand you now, Goku. I know that you will never look at me the same way again… that we will never be the same together. Everything has changed, and so have we.'_

* * *

It was almost like a dream; it was hard to believe this was reality. Two brothers who had grown up together now battling each other with a ferocity that exceeded all others – it could not be true. Two brothers, who had reached the pinnacles of their strengths… had reached the nadirs of their humanities upon every blow and every strike. It was a true battle, one without words but filled with raw emotions.

The two plowed the other into sections of the Orbital Ring, hoping to corrode the other's body with the friction of the solid metal. They punctured each other with their pointed weapons, drawing the blood that had represented their own relation. They fought viciously as they pushed against each other across miles in space, almost unaware of the black void spreading within the atmosphere below.

With each swing, they hoped to end the other's existence. With each parry, they hoped to preserve their own. Their battle was one between two warriors of greatness, and both were filled with great hatred – hatred towards what the other had become. They slashed at each other once again, opening more wounds on their skin beneath their armor. Yet, their physical injuries did not debilitate their will, and they crashed down through the back of the void and down onto the Earth's surface, wishing to end their savage battle in the country that had given them birth. One of them would die in this battle; he would die in his homeland.

* * *

"No! Almost giving out," whispered Goku, still putting all he had. Alena too was struggling to her maximum. Yet, it was no good; Omega was too strong. The energy he had absorbed from the hives, which themselves were powered with the energy of Goku and Vegita, had fortified him to an unstoppable level of power. Goku and Alena released more energy, but Omega responded by unleashing another wave of strength in his blast. The two Saiya-jin were pushed backwards several dozen feet, and they gasped upon seeing the black void above their heads flicker excitedly.

"The portal is one minute away from completion," chuckled Omega. "Now witness your death!"

"There's no way to stop it," grumbled Goku frustratedly under his breath. "The end is near…"

"Keep trying," answered Alena, still stuck in her gloomy thoughts as she resisted with her best.

The two only heard the maniacal laughter of the Radam Warlord, who maintained his assault.

"Do you like how my Voltekker blast was merely a distraction?" he bellowed, lighting the eyes on his enormous facemask. "It was the only thing I could think of to keep you out of my way. I can easily maintain my concentration on the portal while putting forth an energy attack. And now, it is complete!"

Goku and Alena gasped as the looked up into the sky. The black void that had spread across the stratosphere began to flash violently, only to become even blacker than before. Lavender streaks of lighting and electricity surged throughout its interior, and soon they felt the ground beneath them shudder violently. They looked on fearfully at the reality about to occur; the void was pulling Earth into it. The atmosphere would be destroyed, along with all life with it. There would be no air for them to breathe, and they too would perish with the rest of the aerobic organisms on the planet.

'_I have to stop this at all costs,'_ whispered Alena desperately in her mind. '_Even if it means…'_

"NO!" shrieked Goku, who continued to feel the ground shake underneath this feet. "STOP!"

"You have failed!" laughed Omega, feeling the winds blow violently as the atmosphere underwent a severe disturbance. Omega had placed the portal directly in the orbital path of the Earth, so the Earth was not immediately thrown out of orbit. However, his portal simulated an enormous mass, thereby emanating a colossal gravitational force on the planet. The shuddering of the planet was a result of this unfathomable gravitational pull; the void was virtually accelerating Earth's motion along its orbital path. The surface itself had become unstable, and the atmosphere was suffering. Massive winds blew in the sky, and people around the globe felt disastrous effects. Earthquakes occurred in certain areas, buildings were toppled, and cities were leveled by the tornadoes and tsunamis ripping through them. The end of the world had come.

"There's only one way to stop him now," whispered Alena, catching Goku's attention. The young woman swallowed hard as she turned towards her beloved and continued, "There's only one way to stop him, and I'm ready to do it… for you, our families, and our planet."

"Wait…" he trailed off, having a good idea of what she was thinking. "You're not going to…"

"If I don't, everything that we treasure will be destroyed," she said sadly, giving him one final glance. Alena smiled softly and let a tear of her own roll down her cheek. His face was completely ashen.

"No… you can't leave me," he begged, his mind racing to say anything to stop her. "Don't do it!"

"I'm sorry, Goku," she whispered. "I've only caused you pain. A little more will save you all…"

"NO!" he yelled, desperately looking at the girl that he loved. "Don't do it, Alena! Please, no!"

"Good-bye… my love…" she whispered, enveloping her body with golden aura. Goku, now totally pinned by Omega's blast, could do nothing but scream for her as she bolted around the purple beam and hurtled towards the titan like a menacing bullet, gathering more energy than her body could handle.

'_I will kill you… I will kill you for what you all made me do…'_ she swore. '_Goku… Knowing your true feelings made my decision very easy. I know I'm not wanted in this world anymore, but there is one last thing I want to show you before I leave you forever… I want to show you that I have compassion and humanity… by saving you all from this hell… with my death… as a sacrifice… Live a full life, Goku… Life a full life… And don't look back…'_

"DIE!" Alena yelled as she plowed through Omega's armor and ripped into his abdomen. Alena shrieked as she charged her body far greater than its safest maximum limit, with tremendous pain searing through her every nerve and muscle. The electricity from her aura scorched her flesh, and tears of agony streamed down her face as her organs burned. With a flash, she detonated inside the monster's body.

Goku shrieked in grief, tears streaming down his face as he witnessed the colossal explosion burst from Omega's person. The Radam's Voltekker blast disappeared completely, and Goku's continuous Kame-hame-ha immediately smashed into the Warlord's figure. Unable to control his anger and emotional devastation, the Saiya-jin unleashed his strongest wave of energy ever. The blast smashed into Omega and curved upwards, forcing the giant up through the atmosphere and straight into the black, crackling void.

"ALENA!" Goku yelled, but nothing could be changed. The enormous fireball from her suicidal detonation continued to expand and tear through the entirety of Omega's body, causing the Radam himself to shriek in pain. Then, the void began to pull the Warlord into itself, and the fireball ate through the rest of his figure. Within seconds, Omega exploded violently and grandly within the void that trapped him. Every portion of him was vaporized, and every piece of his being was destroyed. Without him there to control it, the enormous portal rapidly collapsed into itself completely, and it faded into nothingness soon thereafter…

"She's gone! SHE'S GONE! …WHY? …WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE THIS?" screamed Goku as he collapsed to the ground, which had ceased trembling. The Saiya-jin buried his head in his hands and cried heavily, his heart broken. Her death had saved the entire planet, but such a rational thought could not fight the irrationality that raced through his grieving mind. Vegita, Kenshin, Miyuki, and Shinjo were still struggling in their own battle a small distance behind him, but all he could do was mourn.

"Alena…" whispered Vegita as tears escaped from his eyes as well. '_You took away the life of our mother, and I said I would never forgive you for it. But now, you've left us. You chose to destroy yourself in order to save us. I take back everything I have felt and thought. I love you, my sister…'_

'_She died for us,'_ thought Shinjo, also saddened. '_She destroyed my men, but she died for us.'_

'_You destroyed my family, Alena,'_ Kenshin swallowed hard. '_But I didn't spare you so you could go and kill yourself. What am I saying? I should stop thinking so selfishly. You saved us all, and what you did was the only thing you could come up with. Your sacrifice allowed the rest of us to live…'_

'_That bitch killed him…'_ rasped Plague, stunned as another portion of his plan crumbled. '_She actually destroyed him! The Kakujin Genshihou is gone, the portal is gone, and Omega has perished…'_

"Alena!" whispered Goku, on his knees and smashing his fists on the ground as his tears continued to flow. Contorting his face, he raised his hands again, ready to plow through the dirt before him. Yet, he could not, for somebody had gently seized his wrists…

"She died for you all," said a gentle voice from behind. "Crying about it won't help your friends."

"Impossible…" whispered Goku Jr., opening his eyes and snapping his head upwards.

"If you really love her," the soft voice continued, "then get up and fight."

"You…?" Goku whispered as the grip on his fists was released. The Saiya-jin quickly turned around and looked up at the figure of the warrior standing tall and proud before him. "You're alive…"

"She loved you and sacrificed herself to show it… In return, achieve victory for her."

"Grandfather… Goku!" whispered Goku Jr. as he sat backwards. Kakarotto stood sternly in front of his great-great grandson and nodded, motioning for the young man to stand up on his feet. Goku Jr. quickly obliged and wiped the tears from his cheeks and eyes.

"I will win," Goku Jr. said, feeling his courage return. "But tell me how you're alive."

"Now is not the time," said Goku Sr., shaking his head. "I will explain later."

With those words, Goku Jr. nodded and prepared to fly towards Vegita, only to be stopped.

"Wait," said Goku Sr., appearing in his path. "Your energy is spent, and you don't have enough strength to help them. What were you possibly going to achieve by rushing in?"

"I…" whispered Goku Jr., realizing that his counter to Omega's blast had almost completely drained him of stamina and power. "Then how do I help them? Tell me, Goku-sama…"

"I will teach you the technique you need to be triumphant," Kakarotto said, his expression lightening as he looked into the confused face of his descendant. "I will teach you the Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb)."

* * *

"No!" Shinjo yelled, for the Tekkamen above had released another wave of energy, pushing down against the Contact Point. Miyuki herself stopped firing and fell backwards next to Saki, and her armor disappeared from her own exhaustion. Vegita cursed, and the three remaining resistors felt their energy levels at next to depletion. Bezel, stunned by Omega's death, growled as he prayed for a miracle.

"I will not let you Saiya-jin win!" growled Plague as he flew up above the Contact Point and gathered energy in his palms. With a yell, he unleashed a powerful energy wave, easily pushing the Contact Point seventy meters downwards. Those on Earth gasped in shock upon seeing Bezel's power, and Vegita strained himself to his ultimate maximum. Golden aura burned around Vegita and Kenshin, and all three of them were pushed down and almost brought to their knees as they struggled their best to counter.

"Burn in hell!" shrieked Bezel, firing his attack with vindictiveness and intense rage.

* * *

"T… teach me the Genki Dama?" asked Goku Jr. "Are you kidding? There's no time for that!"

"I know," nodded Kakarotto, looking over at the struggling warriors. "So you better learn it fast."

"They're going to get killed if I don't do something now! Teaching will just waste more time!"

"They will hold on," Goku Sr. shook his head, keeping his smile. "They will survive."

"Goku-sama…" Junior protested. "Instead of teaching it to me, why don't you do it yourself?"

"This is your war, not mine," came the reply. "You are the ones responsible for Earth now."

"Is that your reason?" Junior scowled, his voice growing angry. "Are you telling me that you've just been watching from the sidelines even though you could have destroyed them all this time?"

"I think you got it," Senior nodded. "But I did it for a good reason."

"Reason? What reason?" Junior barked. "Millions of people died while you watched! Our families died while you watched. Pan-obaasan was killed because you watched! And Alena… Alena…"

"Alena had all her suicidal emotions building up inside of her," came Goku Sr.'s soft reply, his smile fading. "Even if she didn't take her own life today, her guilt would have made her do it later. Sacrificing herself was the only form of repentance she could think of. Her death was inevitable."

"I… I can't believe you," Junior's eyes flashed. "I thought we could depend on you."

"Depend on me?" Senior shrugged. "Is that how you want to be – always dependent on others?"

Junior lowered his eyes, his clenched fist shaking as his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Do you think I got to where I was by depending on others?" Kakarotto frowned, placing a hand on the youth's shoulder. "To win, you can't depend on anything but your own abilities, and I'm ready to teach you what you need in order to do that. But if you want to keep on complaining, I'll just leave."

"No…" Junior shut his eyes tight, only to subside his frustration. "Please… teach me…"

Kakorotto's lips turned into a small smirk as he removed his hand from the boy's shoulder.

"Now listen to me very carefully and do exactly as I say," he instructed, and Goku Jr. nodded. "First, relax your body and stand up straight. Place your feet somewhat apart and look forward."

"Okay," said Goku Jr., who followed he instructions precisely. Goku Sr. nodded in approval.

"Good, now raise your arms up into the air and make your palms face the sky," Sr. said.

"Like this?" questioned Goku Jr., going through the motions. His ancestor again approved.

"The hardest thing is keeping focused," instructed Goku Sr., clearing his throat. "The true power of the Genki Dama lies not in your own strength but in the power that comes from all the other living things. Picture a type of living thing in your mind, and project your wish through your chi all over the planet. Ask them for their energy, and they will give it to you."

"You will need this first," Kakarotto said, placing his palm on his descendant's forehead. Goku Jr. gasped as a sudden white light flashed briefly before his eyes, and he soon felt his mind buzzing gently. Kakarotto only chuckled, "Now you have the power to call out to the creatures of this planet."

"But… what organisms should I get the energy from?" wondered Goku Jr. aloud, only to gasp in realization. "Of course, the spore plants! They must be full and rich of energy! They've drained energy from the soil, the sun, and everything else. They would be the perfect organisms to ask!"

"Very good," smiled Kakarotto, giving a slight nod. "Those spore plants have spread all over the world, haven't they? Originally, I told you to _ask_ them for energy. However, we have to get rid of them eventually, so I want you to _seize _their energy from them. Concentrate hard on a single spore plant and imagine yourself drawing out its strength. Envision yourself collecting its strength and placing that power at a single point above and between your outstretched palms."

"Yes," replied Goku Jr., closing his eyes and focusing on spreading his chi out from his body. In his mind, he imaged a solitary pod; he began to picture its energy, and he visualized that energy emanating from the pod in tiny spheres of energy. Within seconds, spheres began to form around the millions of spore pods surrounding the planet. The harder Goku Jr. concentrated, more spheres appeared. Billions of these small drops of energy, all around the world, floated high into the air and proceeded towards a solitary point – a point below which stood a young man calling out for them.

'_Very good, Son Goku,'_ gleefully whispered Kakarotto in his mind. '_After one hundred ten years, the Genki Dama will be reborn.'_

* * *

**Author Notes:** Alena finally does it... :( Let me know your thoughts...

Two chapters left...


	74. Destiny's Verdict

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 74 - Destiny's Verdict**

With every clash, the powers of light and darkness conflicted yet once again. The battle was one beyond words; surges of anger were the controlling agents here. The two warriors danced with ferocity and violence; their protective armors depicted their wear resulting from the brutality they displayed. The two had succeeded in slashing each other; they had succeeded in plowing the other through solid rock, metal, and stone structures. They had succeeded in fighting to their maximum and draining the other of his vitality. The battle of the demons was coming to an end, and the victor would soon be determined.

It was a battle so grand that hundreds watched their fray from the ground. They watched the streams of blue and red light that ran parallel at times and crashed during others. Yet the battle was not limited to the air, for terrified civilians on the ground had put themselves in mortal danger by witnessing this. As the two Tekkaman plowed each other through buildings and slashed each other on the streets, civilians ran for their lives, barely escaping obliteration. The deadly battle ravaged on, and Blade moved their battle away from the city. The servant of Radam followed his twin and realized how much damage he had taken. Cracks had spread across his armor like the floor of an arid desert, and Blade suffered the same.

Saber only smirked as he tasted his own blood, and so did Takaya, but the two pressed onwards as if they were possessed by angels of brutality and devastation. It was indeed the final battle between them, a battle neither could afford to lose. Yet, for Blade, its end was near. Saber revealed the cells on his chest.

Widening his eyes, Blade opened his own, and electricity crackled about them as they charged up.

"VOL-TEKKER!" Shinya boomed, crystalline-red energy bursting out from him and racing out.

"VOL-TEKKER!" Takaya roared, a crystalline-blue shooting forth. The two Super Voltekker beams collided viciously, and a bright white explosion ensued. Blade cried out as he was knocked back, unable to see through the white fireball. Pieces of his armor blew away, and his Blastor II armor sloughed off, leaving only behind his regular armor. Suddenly, he heard a fierce roar… coming from before him.

"FAREWELL, BLADE!" Saber roared, a silhouette of his demonic Blastor II form racing through the white fireball towards him. Takaya cursed, gripping his lance and twisting his body, trying to hold his ground despite the shockwaves. The awesome form of Blastor Saber emerged and flashed its eyes, roaring.

"DIE!" yelled Shinya, reaching his brother and thrusting his lance violently for the fatal blow…

… And then, to his horror, for the briefest possible moment, his body froze. Yet, that moment was the one most critical… Time began to move slowly for Shinya, whose body was exerted past its limit. He could only watch as his frozen arm, gripping his lance, merely managed to pierce his twin in the shoulder.

And he could only watch as Blade, in reaction, thrust his own lance forward… and buried it within his abdomen. Time snapped to normal, and Shinya opened his mouth in shock as he felt Blade's lance rip straight through his body and emerge out his back. Takaya released his grip, and they crashed to the dirt.

Nothing could console Shinya as he landed hard on his back, only to feel the lance pop out of his body and clatter harmlessly on the earth nearby. He could do nothing but stare in shock… for it was over.

* * *

"Good. Keep concentrating," urged Kakarotto, pleased with his great-great grandson. Goku Jr. kept his eyes shut, struggling to keep his mind calm and focused despite all that had happened and whom he had lost. Spore plants all around the world were gently sapped of their strength as the soft spheres of energy surged out of their flesh, and over ninety percent of them lost their color and turned black. Drained of energy, they withered and died. The spheres of energy continued to float into the air and speed towards the man gathering them.

* * *

'_I will never lose to you, you Saiya-jin. Your ancestors razed my planet, and your forefathers annihilated our lives. I will never forgive you, and I hate your lineage,'_ thought Plague, gathering his energy for a final blow while he persisted in firing his own energy blast. '_But much as I hate to admit it, I know that you are not the monsters. You are fighting to preserve life on your planet, and you are fighting not for yourself, but for others. I respect you for that, and I wished that we possessed warriors like you. You may be valiant, but I will still fight my hardest against you. Things will not change!'_

Bezel unleashed some more energy, pushing the Contact Point downwards. He could detect that his enemies below had weakened significantly, and he could afford to buy time to garner his strength. A smile crept across his face, and his tongue slithered along his lips in anticipation. Yet, a turn of the head cracked the fragile glass of total supremacy; Bezel finally noticed the energy being gathered some distance away on the ground, and he gasped his hardest ever upon seeing the man who had returned from oblivion.

'_No… this isn't possible!'_ he shrieked in his mind as sweat appeared on his forehead. '_I killed him! I killed Son Goku of Legend! He can't be alive! What the hell is going on? And that ball of light above Goku Jr.'s head… I've seen that before, but where? OH FUCK! He's gathering a Genki Dama!'_

Panic took him, for he was fully aware of the potency of the attack after seeing Goku Sr.'s fight with Buu. Now, he had no time to spare, and he decided to use the huge bank of energy he'd been storing.

"NOW… YOU… DIE!" he boomed, releasing a blast more deadly than that of even the Kakujin at full power. He had wanted to make this planet his Radam planet base, but his enemies had made his plans a debacle upon Omega's death. The ball of dirt and life, known as Earth, mattered to him no more. He was more than willing to destroy it completely if it meant the extermination of the Saiya-jin, who roared in horror as Plague's last attack, the Kyoukou Raishuu (Murder Attack), plowed violently into the Contact Point and forced it downwards at a frightening rate. Bezel looked on with desperation and tears – tears of hatred and vengeance that would soon be dried with his foes' deaths and the obliteration of their home…

"SHIT!" yelled Vegita, feeling his power disappear and his Garlic Gun fade completely. Kenshin and Shinjo also gave the last bit of energy they could afford, but nothing could prevent the disaster to come.

'_It's over; there is no way do defend ourselves,' _lamented Vegita, watching death approach_. ' My energy is spent, and so are my cousins'. This attack is strong enough to cause Earth's total destruction and explosion, and so it won't matter if we dodge it now. At least we will die on the battlefield with my sister.'_

The spherical Contact Point plowed for them and burned angrily, ready to devour its victims and bring an end to all that humans treasured. Bezel watched in anxiety and delight, for his revenge would be complete in a matter of moments. Triumph was in his hand, and victory was his… only for it to be taken away. The last hope for mankind finally reared its face, ready to turn the tide for good.

"SHIN-EI! (DIE!)" Goku Jr. roared as he hurled the completed ball with all of his strength. The Genki Dama appeared ten feet above Kenshin's head and slammed into the Contact Point, curving upwards and ripping through Bezel's attack as well as the thick fused Voltekker beams from the Tekkamen. With a stunning rate, it ascended, canceling out every quantum of energy it touched. Bezel and the evil Tekkamen shrieked in horror as the heavenly attack expanded and smashed into each one of them, and they cried in agony upon feeling the blaze of pure energy sear through their bodies. Dozens attempted to escape from the deadly light, only to be drawn back into the heart of the blast by energy-like tentacles that had shot out from the main ball and wrapped themselves around the escapees. Hundreds of fortunate Tekkamen were vaporized instantly, but the others screamed from the torture as they melted or were blown to fragments. The individuals defending Earth, whom had been on the verge of defeat, gazed upwards at the stunning explosion that lit the sky. This was the final stage of the battle; it was the final step towards their victory.

"Suffer your punishment," whispered Goku Jr. "Perish along with the terror you have spread."

"I cannot lose!" Bezel cried a blood-curling scream as the energy enveloped his person. His only sensation was pain, feeling the power of the Genki Dama, which had defeated so many others, tear into his armor and his body. The warriors on the ground shut their eyes as the enormous light in the navy blue sky instantly exploded in sheer brilliance. The explosion doubled, and the screams of the victims soon faded to oblivion. A final detonation sent streaks of light for miles around, resulting in a spectacular display of true fireworks. Kakarotto, proud of his descendants, smiled. The light from the blast faded several long, happy minutes later. The Radam were annihilated… and the people of Earth had finally won the devastating war.

* * *

_On the other side of Japan…_

Reaching to his shoulder, the Tekkaman painfully pulled out the lance embedded in it and tossed it to the dirt. As the cloud of dust settled, he looked with shock as he saw his twin lying on the ground, blood pouring from his abdominal wound. Soon, Saber's armor faded away, revealing his mutilated human form.

"Shinya!" gasped Blade, crawling over and holding the man's fallen body in his arms. "Shinya!"

"I was a lot of trouble, niisan, wasn't I?" Shinya whispered, sadness in his eyes as he looked up.

"You're back to yourself now…" Takaya said, seeing a tiny critter chirping near Shinya's body.

"I… was being controlled… by that… like Kengo-niisan was," Shinya said, struggling to speak, looking up into his brother's armored facemask. Takaya felt some tears well in his eyes, his heart heavy.

"Don't speak! I'm going to get you medical help!" Blade urged, knowing well he still loved him.

"You know… that is futile…" Shinya smiled, a tear in his eye. "You won… Takaya… niisan…"

Blade was taken aback by those words – yes, he had won, but he felt no happiness at the moment.

"I tried… my best to fight you… and prove I'm worthy… to step out of your… shadow," Shinya choked. "Ever since we were children… I've always wanted… to step out of your shadow… niisan…"

"Shinya…" whispered Blade. A thin stream of blood began to trickle out of his brother's mouth.

"But today… you took me seriously… and fought your best… so although I lost… I'm happy…"

"Shinya…" said Takaya, remembering the times he and Shinya had grown up. Everyone had considered Takaya to be more talented, and people had lesser expectations of Shinya, who had hated that.

"You fought me… with such anger… Where did it go?" Shinya asked, only to see Blade cry out himself. Takaya felt a shot of pain shoot through him, his muscles cramping severely. Shinya looked up with concern and knew what had happened. The battle had drained Blade as well, and his body too had gone past the limit. Shinya painfully raise his arm, offering the ruby Tek-crystal within his palm to him.

"Take this… and restore your strength… If you don't… your injuries will kill you… like me…"

"Shinya…" choked Blade, reaching out and holding his brother's hand. He wrapped the ruby item within his fingers, and the crystal flashed, covering Blade with a soft, red glow. It gave him energy to live.

"Go on… and leave me here… live your life… with Aki… My time is coming…" Shinya cried, gasping as his body spasmed again. "Please tell Miyuki… I'm sorry… for what I did to her… tell her…"

"I will, Shinya… I promise…"

"I'm sorry… Niisan…" Shinya whispered, slowly closing his eyes. Then, he breathed his last.

"Shinya…" whispered Takaya, tears of anger and sadness flowing down his cheeks. He peered over to the mind parasite still crawling around, glaring at it, knowing that it had corrupted his twin's mind.

"Just because of you!" Blade growled, crushing it with his fists as he slammed them into the dirt.

'_Radam… you took my family… you took them from me…'_ he choked, tightly gripping the ruby Tek-crystal that gave him his energy. The man continued to weep, grieving over the brother he had shared his entire life with. Yet, he couldn't stay there forever, for Miyuki was waiting for him, and he had to tell her what he'd done. Rising up slowly, he took another look at his brother's peaceful corpse, lying silently in the howling of the wind. Before firing his thrusters and heading for the sky, he paused for a moment.

"Good bye… Shinya," he whispered, shutting his eyes tightly. "May your soul… rest free."

* * *

"After so much time…" whispered Vegita, collapsing on the ground along with Shinjo and Kenshin. "After so much energy… after so much death, it's over. We've won… finally, we've won…"

"Yes, victory is yours to keep," said Kakarotto, smiling as Junior and he approached the rest of them. Aki had already run out of the Blue Earth and was tending to Shinjo, Saki, and Miyuki; tears of jubilation were streaming down her face. Noal stood just outside of the Blue Earth, parked nearby, before walking excitedly towards the small crowd. Mieko, who had watched the final stages of the conflict from inside, smiled sadly from the hatch of the vessel. Goku approached slowly with his head hanging, mixed with happiness and grief. Kenshin stared at the sky next to Miyuki, who turned her head to watch him.

'_We've won. We've really won,'_ the words flowed through the boy's mind as tears welled in his eyes as well. '_We won for you, otosan. We won for you, okaasan. We won, ojiisan, obaasan. We won.'_

"Don't get up!" warned Aki, but Kenshin only smirked as he used his depleted energy to weakly stand on his two trembling knees. They turned their heads to look at the boy, who reached to his side and unsheathed the sword that had helped him preserve life via causing death. Raising it high, Kenshin turned it upside down and drove half of its blade into the ground. He stepped backwards, looking at his work.

"This sword," he whispered, his mouth forming a smile, "marks the point of our triumph."

"And it is a triumph well deserved," Kakarotto smiled, "and well earned. I'm proud of you all."

"But we couldn't have done it without your help, Goku-sama," whispered Goku Jr., knowing that it was the Genki Dama that had ultimately brought them victory. "If you weren't there, we would have…"

"That Genki Dama was yours alone," Kakarot shook his head. "I only taught you the technique."

"Thank you, Goku-sama," smiled Goku Jr., bowing his head with the praise. '_We might have won, but Vegita and I lost somebody very special to us… We all have lost someone dear…'_

"Goku-sama," Kenshin interrupted, catching the man's attention. "We're all surprised that you…"

"… are alive?" Kakarot finished, and Kenshin nodded. "Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to tell you about it, although you may not believe me. I was asleep when Plague mercilessly killed Dende; had I been awake, it would never have happened. When I woke up from my long, long nap, I found out I was in some sort of purple void. I didn't really know where I was, but I knew there was an edge, a wall, surrounding this void. I felt chi at other side and used my teleportation technique to reach there. Well, to make a long story short, I continued to teleport from place to place until I reached the afterworld, where I met with Kaio-sama, the lord who told you about the origin of the Tekkamen. I witnessed much of the final battle through his telepathic senses. He insisted that I shouldn't interfere, but I struck a deal with him at the end, and he allowed me to return. So, I'm here now with you all."

"The Dragonballs are gone," said Goku Jr., crestfallen. "That means we can't revive anyone…"

"The Dragonballs will remain unusable," Kakarotto replied, immediately understanding what Junior was thinking. "But they will not be lost forever. Dende may have died, but inside his dead body is a small egg. Within days, that egg will hatch and produce his child, who in a few years will be able to restore power to the Earth's Dragonballs. You will have to wait until then."

'_I will not tell them about the Namek balls,'_ Goku Sr. told himself. '_Those balls are unprotected and will grant any wish made. If these young ones learn about them, they may find a way to go to Namek and use those balls to revive everybody. Reviving everyone would lead to a huge chunk of negative energy entering the balls, and the results would be catastrophic if the evil Shenrons were to rise again.'_

"Who would take care of him?" posed Kenshin, worried about the little Namek baby.

"Karin, the cat in Karin Tower under Sky Palace, has the egg resting in a protected room as we speak, but he won't be the one raising him… Mr. Popo will be the man to do that job," Kakarot explained.

"Mr. Popo?" Vegita blurted. "I thought he—"

"He barely survived his injuries," Senior said. "Karin is tending to him now, and he'll recover."

"Jesus," Noal whispered as he shook his head; he still couldn't believe all that he was hearing.

"You said that you made a deal with Kaio-sama," Kenshin said suddenly, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, that," Goku Sr. chuckled. "Well, I promised him I would teach you my techniques. I've already taught Goku how to create a Genki Dama, but there are several other skills that I can teach you."

"I will begin with you, Vegita," Goku Sr. said, pointing to the surprised Saiya-jin, who watched as Goku Sr. approached him. Kakarotto placed his palm on the young man's forehead, and his hand glowed orange. The aura from his palm absorbed into Vegita, who flinched as he felt a rush of energy enter him.

"What was that?" he asked quizzically, trying to make sense of what he had received.

"That was the attack known as Ryu Ken (Dragon Fist)," Senior explained. "In a time of great need, focusing your mind will allow you to release a golden dragon of immense strength that will wrap itself around its enemy and annihilate it. It's one of my most powerful attacks."

"Thank you," Vegita bowed his head in appreciation and respect. '_Big Bang was getting boring...'_

"Shinjo, you're next," continued Goku, startling the young man lying exhausted on the ground.

"Me?" said Shinjo, surprised that such a strong warrior would want to give him something. Goku nodded, and the man got up. Goku placed his palm on his forehead and transferred some red aura to him.

"That was Kaio-ken," he said, knowing that Shinjo, unable to become a Super Saiya-jin, would be able to utilize this technique. "It allows you to increase your strength and speed vastly during battle. It won't give you the agility and strength of a Super Saiya-jin, but it will bring you one step closer."

"Wow, thank you," replied Shinjo, bowing his head in deference. Goku nodded with a smile.

"Although you already have the Sokushi Zanzou technique, I'll give you another skill," Kakarotto said as he walked towards the sixteen year old Saiya-jin. Kenshin stood straight up and looked at the elder warrior directly in the eye, exhibiting the posture and poise taught to him by his late father.

"You will learn the teleportation technique," Goku Sr. continued, placing his palm on Kenshin's forehead and imparting the knowledge of the maneuver via transferring a green aura. "It will allow you to transport yourself anywhere so long as some living being is present at your desired destination. You will also be able to use this power to transport yourself to the afterworld, but this action is forbidden. I have given you an incredible skill that was taught to me. So do not abuse it."

"I promise I won't," Kenshin replied, bowing as well. Goku Sr. stood back and smiled.

"Goku-sama, you've given us all these secret techniques," Vegita Jr. stated. "But why?"

"I did so because— huh?" Goku interrupted himself upon noticing a greenish stream of light approach. Everybody turned their heads to get a glimpse of what had distracted the legendary warrior. Within seconds, Tekkaman Blade landed softly on the ground. In his arms, he was carrying something, or rather, someone. Kakarotto raised his eyebrow upon seeing the body.

"Tekkaman Plague!" gasped Goku Jr., his mouth open in shock. Everybody gathered around but kept their distance; Bezel's eyes were closed, and his armor was badly broken. It was missing completely in some areas, and it was severely cracked in others. Through the gaps in the armor, they could see his scorched skin and the numerous wounds from which his blood seeped. Takaya looked down at the Radam he was carrying and tossed the Tekkaman's body onto the ground next to Akoutari. Bezel grunted.

"He's still alive?" Vegita asked incredulously. '_What? His body withstood that Genki Dama?'_

"I found him lying on the ground some distance away," Blade explained, relaxing his shoulders as he took a quick look at his sister. He still had to tell her the news about Shinya. "I brought him here so that we could do something fitting with his carcass, but I guess he really does have a little bit left in him."

"Oniisan, you're back," whispered a relieved Miyuki, back in her human form. "You beat him."

"Yes… our brother is dead," replied Takaya, his voice displaying mixed emotions. "We won."

"Yes… you have certainly won," rasped a voice, and everybody turned towards the source. His impact with the ground had jarred him awake, and his debilitated body trembled as he struggled to push his body up on his knees. Blood flowed from cuts all over, and half of his face was exposed beneath a broken facemask. Every movement resulted in another segment of his armor chipping and falling to the ground, and he coughed blood soon after he spoke.

"You resisted… everything I could muster…" his voice cracked as a tear rolled down his own bloodied cheek. "You defended… your planet… to the best of your ability… and you… handed us our defeat… You Saiya-jin… are strong… stronger than the Radam."

"No matter how much time it takes," replied Kakarotto in a serious tone, "justice always prevails."

"Fuck you and your justice… Did it prevail… when my home planet… was destroyed by your kind?" Bezel's voice scratched. "The annihilation… of Planet Vegita… was not suitable a punishment… But justice was served to an extent in my favor… because I am still alive and able to keep… my promise."

"Why don't you die already?" spat Vegita, shaking his head in scorn. Bezel smirked and painfully reached to his right, pulling Akoutari from the ground and extending it in front of him. The rest of the group watched him carefully, although they knew that he was too weak and unable to attack them with it.

"Over a thousand years ago… I made a promise… to myself… I told myself… that I would never die… by the hands… of a Saiya-jin," whispered the Radam, reaching out with his left arm and holding the hilt in both of his hands. With a smirk, Bezel turned the sword around and pointed it at his own chest…

"Still a coward," spat Kenshin, narrowing his eyes. "If you truly believed in your cause, you'd be ready to die at the hands of the enemy, not run from it. I thought you would show more courage than that."

"Don't be so cocky, boy… And don't judge me… You haven't the slightest clue… about me… I die again… for my people…" whispered Bezel, plunging Akoutari deep into his heart. With a grunt, he fell to the dirt, a pool of blood gently spreading beneath him. '_My family… your father… is coming to you…'_

The group watched silently as the last bit of life left the warrior's still body. Kenshin bowed his head – not in respect, but as a result of being stung by Bezel's response. Yet, he still held his opinion firm.

"How disgraceful," stated Goku Jr., shaking his head. "To murder billions of innocents over the course of hundreds of years as a form of mindless revenge… and then say that you did it for your planet. His last words carry no value. He must be a shame, not a hero, in the eyes of his original Radam people."

"Maybe," commented Takaya, agreeing with Vegita. "But all that matters now is that it's over."

"It is, and so is my work here on this planet," replied Goku Sr. with a thin, sad smile. "At last."

"What do you mean?" Kenshin and the rest snapped their heads towards the legendary warrior.

"The deal I made with Kaio-sama required that I teach you those techniques," he said, pausing as he saw their anxious eyes, "and leave the living world for good. The only reason I'm alive was so I could guard the Dragonballs from radical wishes. With them ineffective, the gods insisted that I leave this plane and join them in the afterworld. That's why I must go. I passed on those skills on to you because I knew I wouldn't be able to stay here any longer. Now, you young ones will be the only ones left to protect Earth."

"You just can't leave us like this, Goku-sama," said Goku Jr., his throat tight. Kakarotto smiled at his descendant and reached into a fold in his gi, pulling out a spherical stone. Then, he offered to Junior, who took it and grabbed it tightly in the palm of his right hand.

"I'm sorry, Son Goku. It must be this way," gently said Goku Sr., placing his hand on the young man's shoulder. "After I am gone, nobody will be there with the Dragonballs, once they will be reborn. I had merged with the Dragonballs over a century ago in order to keep wishes in check, but there will be no such thing from now on. That will become your responsibility, Goku."

"But… how can I…" stammered Junior, and Senior chuckled in response.

"In your hand is the four-star ball," explained Kakarot, motioning towards the stone. "When Dende's child restores life to the Dragonballs in the years to come, that gray rock will become the ball you have always known. Protect it with care, and make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. All seven balls are needed to make a wish. If you can keep this one safe, you will have done your job successfully."

"Thank you," whispered Goku Jr., saddened by the thought of the older man leaving permanently.

"I have taught you all my special techniques, but there is one last gift I must give you," Kakarotto said softly as he placed the tips of his index and middle fingers on his forehead. He immediately vanished from sight, only to reappear seconds later while holding somebody in his arms. The girl's eyes remained closed as she lay sleeping, and Goku Jr.'s eyes widened in ecstatic shock upon recognizing her instantly.

"Alena!" whispered Vegita and he simultaneously, their hearts skipping a beat.

"This is the last gift I can offer – the gift of life," smiled Kakarotto. A white aura outlined Alena and he, and the halo above her head disappeared, only to reappear over Kakarot's unique hair. He placed her on the ground, and her eyes fluttered open, only to see her brother and Goku kneel down by her side.

"You're back," whispered Goku Jr., tears now running down his cheeks.

"This life energy I have passed on to her was never my own. It had been passed on to me by an ancient lord of the afterworld over a century ago, so it would only be right if I transferred it to somebody else," stated the elder man. "I knew that I would bring her back to life, and that is why I had let her die."

"Thank you," Junior's lips trembled in joy. "Thank you so much…"

"Alena," the legendary warrior continued, "you have already sacrificed yourself. You succeeded in your method of repentance. But I have given you another chance at life, and you are now reborn. Don't look back, and live your life to your fullest and best. There are people here who care deeply about you, so don't abandon them again. Live. That is your destiny now."

"I will," she whispered, looking up at the figure standing over her. "I promise you that…"

"Then this is my final good-bye to you all," smiled Goku Sr., and some tears welled in his eyes as well. "My work here is done. Make sure you practice those techniques, or they'll be ineffective. My wife and children are in heaven and have been waiting for me for over a hundred years. I've been too neglectful towards them, but that will change soon. Don't worry for me. I will be happy, and so will you all."

"We will never forget you, Goku-sama!" choked Kenshin, staring at the man. "Never…"

"Live in peace… and happiness…" smiled Kakarotto, fading slowly from sight. "Good bye…"

The sound from his words lingered in the air, only to fade away with his person… for all time.

* * *

**Author Notes:** So, what did you think? Like the bit about Alena? ;)

By the way, the battle between Blade and Saber above was pretty much copied from the Tekkaman Blade anime. It just didn't feel right to make my own version of their final fight; it just had to be the way the anime showed it. The technical reason that Saber lost was that his body was already exhausted from firing a Super Voltekker (which, on top of that, collided with Blade's). Blade lost his Blastor armor, while Saber retained his. The Blastor form is very strenuous on the body, and so Saber's body just gave out at the critical moment (when they attacked each other with their lances).

Also, a lot of Blade and Saber's post-battle dialogue is based on their final dialogue from the anime (since anything else would only detract from Saber's character). Though, in the anime, after Saber/Evil dies, Blade goes ballistic out of grief and does a direct attack on Omega on the moon. In DragonTek, he's a little more controlled (I would rather him go ballistic, but since the Saiya-jin had won by that point, there would be nobody for him to unload his wrath on. Hence, I made him more controlled).

Next and final chapter: Epilogue.

Thanks to all who have read and/or reviewed. I didn't reply to you individually since this chapter itself should have addressed your comments :)


	75. Life, Love, and Peace: Epilogue

Author: Nadz  
Email: vegitto02 at yahoo dot com

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "DragonTek" is owned by the author.  
Any characters owned by the producers of Tekkaman, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Rurouni Kenshin are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire DragonTek series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read DragonTek on FanFiction dot net. Much thanks...

**DragonTek**** (**_**Part V: The Destiny Saga**_)

**Chapter 75 - Epilogue: Life, Love, and Peace**

_Some time later at Space Knight Command Center, where it was still day…_

"I cannot believe it," commented Honda, leaning weakly against a table. The entire group had come back to the Command Center, only to report the good news. Levin also collapsed into a couch, and Milly closed her eyes in strong relief. Noal and Aki continued to describe the events to the rest of the Space Knights, who remained in a state of ecstatic shock.

"They did it," chimed Aki, remembering to keep her poise as a Commander. "We won the war."

"If only Commander Freeman could be here to see it," whispered Levin. "And Charles."

"They did see it," nodded Noal, pointing his index finger upwards. "From up there."

"I must be dreaming," blurted Honda, shaking his head. "I have to wake up; there's still work to be done. We can't give up regardless of whatever hap—"

"Honda," Aki interrupted, placing her hands on his shoulders. "It's over. It's done. Finally…"

"This is real, isn't it?" asked Honda, tears forming in his eyes. A smiling Noal nodded.

"How do we celebrate?" asked the engineer, and Levin looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Levin."

"No, Honda, don't be. We all lost someone dear to us," he said, breaking a soft smile. "They would want us to celebrate this victory, a victory in which they gave their lives."

'_Way to go, man,'_ thought Noal, admiring Levin's emotional strength. '_You're strong.'_

* * *

"He said he was sorry for what he did to you," said Takaya in a grave tone. "Especially you."

"Knowing he's dead doesn't make me feel good either," she replied, lowering her eyes. Miyuki and Takaya had been sitting together on a cliff overlooking a valley below. The spore plants that had given the land its magenta veneer now had turned black as a result of their demise, and only one or two remained in the entire lot. Death had swept the valley below, but now, there was hope for its rebirth and regrowth.

"There was no other choice," he said, his voice wavering slightly.

"Perhaps," she replied, wiping a tear from her eye. "What's done is done. He's at peace now."

"But he will never be able to hurt you again," came the gentle reply.

"No, he won't," she returned. "But I'm still afraid, afraid that he will haunt me in my dreams."

"Your dreams?" he turned his head towards her. "Did you have a nightmare with him in it?"

"Yes," she replied, swallowing hard. "And that is why I had gone to confront him alone."

"What did he do in your…" he started, only to stop short – he didn't want to now. They continued to look to the valley below. "Just the two of us are left. The rest – otosan, okaasan, Kengo, and Shinya…"

"Why did fate choose us?" she whispered to herself, clenching her hand into a tight fist.

"We were in the wrong place at the wrong time, doing the wrong thing," came a quick reply, surprising the girl. "But our family wasn't the only one torn apart; even your friend suffered the same."

"Kenshin," she said suddenly, flinching as she said his own name. "Yes, it happened to him too."

"Do you… with him… you know?" asked Takaya cautiously, noticing her face gain some color.

"Don't you think it's a little too early for that, oniisan?" she replied carefully. "We hadn't seen each other for years, and we only met again a couple of weeks ago. Who knows how he's changed since?"

"But you knew him for years before we left that home," answered Takaya, looking intently.

"I know that, but I…" she stopped, pausing herself in thought. "I don't know."

"Sorry, I shouldn't be pressuring you like that," he said gently. "After all, that's your decision."

"What about yourself, oniisan?" she replied, startling him somewhat. "About you and Aki?"

"We've only known each each other for such a short time," he started, looking straight ahead into the distance, "but for some reason, our connection runs deep. I don't really know, but what she had done for me was tremendous. She brought me back, Miyuki, and she risked her own life doing so."

"I'm so happy you found your love," the girl replied, and Takaya turned red in response, smiling.

* * *

'_I've been given another chance at life yet again, even though others did not even get a second,'_ she thought as she looked out over the ocean that spread towards the horizon. Keeping her hands in her pockets, she dug her toes into the grainy sand underneath her bare feet, and she looked into the distance, watching the birds that flew over the vast waters. She let out a small gasp as she felt his arm come from behind her and wrap around her waist. He brought the front of his body closer to her back and gave her a soft kiss on her left cheek. Besides the two of them, the beach had been completely deserted. The only things that provided company were the slight breeze of the wind and the noises of the seagulls flying above.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her softly, maintaining his soft embrace.

"Life," came the response, whose owner gently brought her hands around his. "The future."

"Our future?" he asked gently, and she smiled in response. The two of them had wanted to spend time together, away from everybody else. It had been so long since they had gotten an opportunity to truly see one another, and this was the perfect moment. Alena didn't respond to Goku's question, but he didn't mind. He held her close as they continued to watch the peacefulness of the ocean, a place that showed no signs of war or disturbance. This beach was still pristine, and it was a symbol of the way things used to be.

"I was thinking about how fortunate I am and how many chances I've been given," she whispered. "I've been given the most valuable gift, and I want to use it. I want to live the life of a normal girl again."

"Me too," he responded dreamily, only to realize what he'd said seconds later. "Oh, I mean… um, live the life of a normal guy again. Well, you know what I mean."

"You're too silly," she said playfully, smiling. Her resurrection had changed her way of thinking; she had felt that death would be her method of repentance for what she had done, but possessing life again made her think otherwise. Her death would only cause more pain to those she loved, and she realized that experiencing life and sharing her love with others was her true path and destiny.

"Alena, remember that we shared our first moment," he whispered, "on a beach like this?"

"I could never forget," she replied, caressing his hand. "It was the happiest moment of my life."

"And mine too," he purred, holding her close. Minutes of pleasant silence passed.

"Goku," she interrupted the peace, ruffling her feet in the sand below.

"Yes?" Goku smiled as he moved his eyes towards her. Alena gave a brief pause.

"Will you hold me like this forever?" she said in a soft voice. "I never want to leave you."

"I won't let you go," came the response. The two smiled and looked out again towards the ocean.

* * *

"Some memories will be too hard to let go," he said, walking softly into the quaint but ravaged town. Signs of damage were present everywhere in the houses, temples, and other buildings. The black, withered flesh of spore plants lay in the alleyways and over rooftops as well around the town's perimeter. The boy looked into the windows of the deserted stores, wondering where the inhabitants had disappeared. As he continued to walk down the street, he noticed subtle movement behind several of the windows.

'_They're all hiding in the safety of their houses,'_ he thought, walking further. '_It's fortunate that those structures are still standing; at least they still have homes. But the events that took place here were tragic. I can completely understand why they're not coming out yet. It will still be a little while until the United Government declares the war to be officially over. They still need to confirm our claims, I guess.'_

"Kenshin," a voice called out behind him, startling him from his thoughts. "Kenshin!"

"Saki?" he blurted, turning around and seeing her down the road. "How did you find…"

"He did," she shouted back, pointing to Vegita that walked up next to her.

"Oy, what are you doing loitering around and just observing?" asked the older Saiya-jin.

"What are you talking about, Vegita?" came the reply. "I just wanted to have some time to think."

"Shouldn't you be telling these people that it's safe to come out?" barked Vegita, shaking his head. "They can't just sit inside their homes forever. Don't they see that we're walking around freely?"

"They probably think we've got death wishes," muttered Kenshin, walking towards them.

"Wait!" a voice called out, startling the boy. The owner stepped out from behind a corner of a building and stood right in front of the sixteen year old Saiya-jin. "Don't leave just yet."

"I'm glad that _one_ of you has come out of hiding," Kenshin stated. "Who are you?"

"I live in this building here," the middle-aged man said, pointing up to a window several feet above his head. "My wife made me come out here and see who you are and why you're walking about."

"The government hasn't made the announcement yet," the boy explained. "But the war is over."

"That would be a serious lie if you are indeed telling one," the man said. "How do you know?"

"I can only tell you that you should trust me," Kenshin smiled. "But if you don't believe me, I would completely understand. What I'm telling you _is _hard to believe. I would feel the same way. If you believe me, then spread the word around your community. There's no need to remain in hiding anymore."

"Is that all?" asked the elderly person, and Kenshin nodded. With a brief thanks, the man went back into his home, and the boy turned to look at the two standing in the distance. Kenshin thought they looked cute together, and he soon got an idea. Flaring white aura around himself, he hovered into the air.

"I'm just going to visit some other towns. No need to follow me," he hollered, waving. "Bye!"

"Wait!" Vegita yelled, gritting his teeth, but Kenshin had already taken to the sky. '_What the hell goes on through that kid's head? We're supposed to go as a group to the towns.'_

"Um, so what should we do?" Saki asked sweetly. '_Let's see if he tries to hit on me again.'_

"I'm tired of catching up with him," muttered Vegita, twitching his nose. "Let him do whatever."

"Maybe he did so… to leave us alone," she said slyly, stepping closer to him. Vegita's face grew scarlet immediately, and he nervously reached behind his skull. The hair on his head stood straighter than before as she came closer with a sweet look on her face. The young Saiya-jin man took a step back.

"W-what are you doing?" he stammered uneasily. "Don't you have a boyfriend back on Io?"

'_Stupid, stupid me… I forgot I told him that,'_ she thought, contorting her face. "Oh, yeah, him."

"So, you like me more than him?" Vegita laughed nervously, scratching his head.

"Well," smirked Saki, noticing light sweat develop on Vegita's forehead. She took a step closer to him, and their faces were only inches apart. Vegita's heart began to beat rapidly upon seeing her eyes gently bore into his. Seconds passed as they stared frozen at each other; only the sound of their ever so soft breathing could be heard. They brought their lips closer and closer… and Saki burst out laughing, backing away several feet. Vegita stared wide-eyed at her, his heart feeling like exploding. Saki covered her laughing mouth with her hand, trying not to rub in what she had done.

"What the hell was that?" Vegita asked in a sharp whisper as he contorted his face. "Why did…"

"I had you going!" she said through her laughter. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

"That wasn't very nice," he said, feeling annoyed at having been led on. "In fact, that was cruel."

"Come on, Vegita," she chuckled, slapping him on the arm. "I thought you're tougher than that."

"Still, you shouldn't have done it," he protested, crossing his arms, closing his eyes, and pouting.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she said, trying to control the remnants of laughter in her voice. She tapped him on the arm and stuck out her hand. Vegita frowned, but the look on her face softened him up again.

"Friends?" she asked in a chirpy tone, and Vegita couldn't help but break open a smile.

"You're on," he replied, grinning mischievously and shaking her hand. "Don't lie this time."

"No, I won't," she chuckled, and both of them started to laugh. '_You're so funny, Vegita.'_

* * *

_In another place, far, far away…_

Walking over the crisp auburn grass, the two men approached a modestly sized dome-shaped house resting close to a rich garden. A wispy smoke rose from its chimney into the twilight sky, and there was a pleasant odor coming from within. The first man, with his long white hair and pointy ears, motioned for the second man to wait outside. Then, he gave a brief knock on the door before opening it and entering.

Many heads turned towards him, anxious looks on their faces. Kai-do-shin (Supreme Kai) smirked before taking another step inside. In the central room were seated the entire families of the Son and the Briefs lines – well, those that were allowed entrance into heaven, anyway. The parents and grandparents of Goku Jr, Vegita Jr, Alena, Kenshin, Nio, Shinjo, and Aki were sitting tensely, wanting to know about the updated progress of the young warriors' battle on Earth. Bulma paced tensely, and Pan's heart beat hard. Gohan, possessing streaks of white hair, twitched his mouth upon feeling a strange, yet oddly familiar chi.

"What kept you?" Kuririn asked respectfully. "We're almost turning into nervous wrecks here."

"True, I did say a few hours ago that I'd return soon, so my apologies," Kai-do-shin replied. "But there is something important I must tell you. One more Saiya-jin has joined us here in the heavenly world."

"No…" choked Kenshin's mother, placing her face in her hands. "Not our boys… or... or Nio…"

Chi-chi lowered herself beside the woman, trying to console her. Gohan raised his eyebrows, only to hear someone else step through the doorway. They all quickly turned their heads, totally unprepared for the shocking sight – right there before their eyes stood none other than Son Goku, who laughed nervously.

"Oh my God…" whispered Chi-chi as she began to tremble, her knees feeling weak. Gohan went to help his mother stand; the woman placed her hand on her pounding chest while tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chi-chi," Kakarotto said, giving her a sad smile. "I've kept you waiting too long…"

"G… Goku," she whispered, her throat tight from disbelief. "Goku!"

With that, she stumbled towards him, and he caught her in his arms before her knees gave out. He could feel her arms wrapping around him tightly as she unleashed her joyous emotions; any resentment she had possessed melted instantly, for she knew that his merging with the Dragonballs was his sacrifice for the planet Earth. Ever since her passing, she had made herself wait for him in heaven. At last, he had returned.

"Father…" Goten said softly, weakly stepping forward. Gohan continued to stand tall, beaming.

"O… ojiisan…" choked Pan, standing several feet behind them, her hand covering her trembling mouth while droplets rolled down her cheeks. It had been a hundred years since she had last seen him – the grandfather that she loved so much; the grandfather with whom she bonded during their galactic adventure.

Then, she could hold it in no longer – she rushed towards Goku, tightly hugging him like a child.

Bulma, Goten, and others followed suit, crowding around the man, who was overwhelmed despite his strength. The other descendants – the parents and grandparents of Earth's surviving Saiya-jin heroes – all stared transfixed in wonder, realizing that this was the legendary Saiya-jin they had grown up hearing stories about; that this was the most powerful warrior who had defeated the deadliest evils in the universe.

Kakarotto felt some moistness in his own eyes as his loved ones hugged him. Kai-do-shin smiled and turned, quietly leaving the house and closing the door behind him. Only a smirking Trunks noticed it...

Chi-chi led Goku further inside the room and let him sit down, only to hear his stomach growl, and the man laughed in embarrassment along with everyone else. His wife beamed, knowing it meant only one thing, and she turned to go to the kitchen. Yet, she could not, for he had softly grasped her hand and shook his head, pulling her towards him and allowing her to sit right next to him in the large recliner chair.

"I know you all are anxious about the outcome of the battle on Earth," he said, seeing their faces tense slightly. "But don't be worried – I wouldn't come here unless I saw their victory with my own eyes."

All were silent for a moment, only to burst out with gasps of realization from the heroes' parents.

"They're all alive," Goku nodded reassuringly. "Maybe a little beat up and tired… but alive."

Pan began to cry in relief, knowing that her Goku Jr. was safe. Bra smiled for Shinjo and Aki.

Before long, Kakarotto began to relay the events that had transpired, starting with what the group had heard last from Kai-do-shin – the firing of the Radam flagship's nuclear cannon – and ending with the final moments. Pan beamed with pride upon learning that Goku Jr. successfully deployed a Genki Dama.

Finally, those who had been furious at Alena soon softened a little upon learning of her sacrifice.

"But why give _her_ a second chance, out of all people?" asked an irked Ichiro, Kenshin's father.

"Because of Goku and Vegita Junior," Goku replied. "They both love her dearly. Together, with their cousins, they can pave a safe, bright future for Earth. And I know she will work her hardest to do so."

With that, his stomach growled again, this time much louder, and any tension in the room broke into laughter. Videl, Pan, and others went to prepare food, but Goku retained his gentle hold on Chi-chi.

"Goku…" she said softly, placing her forehead on his shoulder. "Welcome home…"

"Chi-chi…" he grinned. True happiness radiated from inside the house for the rest of the night…

* * *

_Four nights later, on Earth…_

"Are you sure about this?" asked Shinjo, looking into his true sister's eyes. She nodded.

"There's no way I would miss this opportunity," replied Aki. "I really want to see him."

* * *

_Later that night…_

"Aki?" whispered Takaya, rubbing his eyes upon opening the doors to his quarters in the secondary facility. She had a serious face, which caused some concern to the young man, but he let her in without any further questions. Closing the door behind him for privacy purposes, he brightened the room slightly with a soft light. Aki sat on the edge of his bed and motioned for him to sit. He complied readily.

"I have something very important that I must discuss with you," she said very formally.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned, examining her face again. "Why are you acting like this?"

"No, nothing is wrong," the Commander sighed, relaxing her shoulders. "But Shinjo is leaving."

"Leaving?" Takaya almost blurted, covering his mouth in time. "Back to his home world?"

"Yes, he says he must return," she answered in a steely voice. "But there's something more."

"You can tell me," he answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "That's why you came."

"I… I want to go with him," Aki stammered, and his arm tensed. "I want to go to Io. I want to see my father… He's still living there and waiting for Shinjo to come back… with his real sister."

"What's the big problem?" he asked, squeezing her shoulder. "It could be a good vacation for…"

"You don't understand, Takaya," she replied, her voice shaking. "I might not come back."

"What?" he whispered in shock, pulling back his arm. "And you're going to leave me here?"

"No, I… I don't want to leave you," she said softly, closing her eyes. "I love you, Takaya."

"The feeling is mutual," he said in a nervous tone. His inappropriate response jarred her.

"What kind of a reply was that?" she asked, looking directly at him. He lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just that," he muttered, pausing. "I don't want to be left alone again. I wanted for us to be together, to share our future together. I understand that you have found your long lost family, and I don't want to sound selfish, but… where do I fit into the picture?"

"This is hard for me too, Takaya," she said softly, rubbing her hands together. "It's not easy."

"And what about your position of being Space Knight Commander?" Takaya posed. "Are you just going to leave and give that up? We need you here, Aki; you're our leader now. You can't just go."

"But my family," she whispered, her head hurting from the dilemma in her mind. "Don't you see, Takaya? My family lost me over fifteen years ago. Now that I know I have a family, how can I not go and see them? I'm only nineteen years old; how can I not live with them to make up for lost time? How can I just stay here knowing that my father is longing to see me? He will be heartbroken if I don't go."

"And I will be heartbroken if you do go and never come back," responded Takaya, sighing sadly. Aki only continued to look at the floor next to the bed. "Why can't you come back? What's the reason?"

"To go to Io and back is not only an extremely expensive journey, it's also very risky," she explained. "My father, Shuko-otosan, doesn't have enough money to make so many trips, and going through the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter is not perfectly safe either. But I have to see him."

"I understand," he whispered, pausing before he perked up. "Then let me come with you."

"Yes!" she blurted, only to close her mouth soon after that. "Wait, I have to ask oniisan first."

"That way, whether we come back to Earth or not," he started. "We will be together."

"What about Miyuki?" posed Aki, and smile disappeared from his face altogether. He paused.

"You're right, I can't leave her here alone like that," he said to himself. "Unless she comes too."

"But she will have Kenshin here," Aki responded. "And if she goes, he will be hurt as well."

"Kenshin?" whispered Takaya, remembering his conversation with Miyuki. "She likes him."

"We can't just have everyone come on board like that," she said, knowing what Takaya was going to suggest. "I can't invite people without getting his permission first. I don't want to ask him to bring so many people aboard. I can only make a case for you, and you have to tell me now."

"You want me to choose between staying here with my sister and going with the person whom I have grown to love?" he posed, and she nodded sadly. Minutes of absolute silence passed in the room as both could feel the tense atmosphere. Takaya continued to look down at the floor, thinking seriously, and Aki looked intently at him. After more moments of contemplation, the man raised his eyes to meet hers.

"You've made a firm decision in going," he stated, his voice gentle. "But I've made a decision… to stay here with my sister. It's funny, you know… we want to stay with what's left of our families. I guess fate doesn't want us to be together after all… Maybe we need some more time to be sure."

"I _am _sure," she stated firmly, her heart beating fast. Takaya reached out and held her hand.

"Then promise me that you _will _come back," he whispered hopefully, "to start our life together."

"Takaya, I…" she trailed off, stopping herself as he reached out and gently brought her face closer to his. Her worries dissolved as their lips embraced, drawing them into their passionate, first kiss – a kiss of true feeling, care, friendship, and love. Time passed, but they didn't want to let each other go.

* * *

_The next day…_

The medium sized ship sat just outside the secondary facility mountain base. It was certainly an impressive vessel, designed for long distance travel and accommodating to its passengers. Its hatch was open, and its engines continued to warm up. A short ramp extended down from the hatch, and at its base stood Shinjo, Saki, and Aki, ready to embark on their journey back to the Jupiter moon Shinjo and Saki had gotten to know as 'home'. Nearby stood their relatives and friends, all of whom were sad to see them go.

"But why can't you stay here?" asked Kenshin, digging his hands in his pockets.

"If life were easy, I would stay here, cousin," replied Shinjo, his eyes moist. "But my home needs me, and I need my home. If I were to stay, I'd have to abandon my father. And my father can't move here either, because his work is important for the survival of the people in our colony. So, this is the only way."

"I'm so happy that I got to know you all," Saki gave a soft, sad smile upon turning her head to Vegita, with whom she had spent time during the past few days. "… And win with you all, my friends."

"Remember to visit us here," Vegita swallowed hard, biting his lip. "Don't forget about us."

"Forgetting you all would be impossible," she said back, looking at him. '_I'm sorry, Vegita…'_

"And please tell your boyfriend that he's very lucky," he chimed, surprising everyone there.

"Boyfriend?" she asked, shaking her head. "You still haven't realized that I made that up?"

"What!" he contorted his face, gritting his teeth, but his features soon relaxed. "Ha, I knew it!"

"Yeah right," she laughed, and he returned with his trademark smirk while crossing his arms. Everybody else had a small laugh except for the two people that looked longingly at each other. Miyuki turned her head and noticed the serious and saddened expression on her brother's face, and she turned her head to look at an identical expression plastered on Aki's face. Kenshin noticed this as well.

"Are you alright, Takaya?" Kenshin asked in a soft voice. "Hm, you don't look so good."

"Baka," Miyuki chided, driving her elbow into the boy's ribs. Kenshin let out a soft yelp.

"So, when will we see you again, Shinjo?" asked Goku in the meantime, standing with Alena.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you now," sighed Shinjo, looking momentarily at the ground. "But this may be the last time we see each other. Making the trip is extremely expensive and hazardous. Meeting again in the future is possible, but highly unlikely. This may be our final parting."

"I disagree," replied Goku, pasting his own smirk on his face. "You're forgetting something."

"What's that?" asked Shinjo quizzically. '_Goku coming up with a plan of some sort?'_

"Kenshin can teleport anywhere," came the reply. "If he will able to cross dimensions using that ability, I don't think it would be too difficult for him to go to Io. He hasn't really practiced it yet, but I'm sure that when he develops it, he can teleport people along with himself."

"Are you sure that he can do that?" asked Shinjo incredulously. "Transport people?"

"Grandfather Goku brought Alena back to this plane by using it," Goku responded, smiling.

"Yes… yes, of course!" Shinjo smiled in relief. "Then we will meet again."

"Kenshin!" yelled Vegita, completely startling the boy, who had been distracted by Takaya.

"Oro?" he blurted, his face contorted in surprise. Vegita narrowed his eyes.

"You better practice your teleportation technique," he ordered in a low voice. "Because we're going to need to use your power from time to time. And I'll be practicing my Ryu Ken, so if I find you slacking off, I just may have to use it on you to provide you a little… motivation."

"Vegita, that was mean!" Kenshin shot back, and everybody had a small laugh. Takaya and Aki, both oblivious to Goku's statement regarding Kenshin's ability, remained staring at each other, and everybody turned their heads to face the two lovebirds. Miyuki closed her eyes and stepped behind Takaya, pushing him straight into the young woman he loved. Aki gasped as he softly slammed into her body, but she maintained her balance and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.

"Takaya, what were you thinking by staying here!" Miyuki scolded. "Why don't you go?"

"But," he whispered, turning his head and looking at his smiling sister. "You'll be all alone."

"No, I won't," she said, changing her tone to a flirtatious one. She locked her right arm around the left arm of a doubly surprised Kenshin and leaned her head on his left shoulder. "After all, I have someone here to be with. You don't have to worry about me, oniisan."

"Oro?" Kenshin blurted again, his face turning visibly red. "Miyuki, what are you saying?"

"Just shut up and play along," she mumbled only so that he could hear. "Kenshin and I…"

"You don't have to say anymore; I already know," Takaya interrupted, smiling at her as his eyes began to glow. He was happy for her, for he thought that the two made a perfect couple. However, before he could leave her alone, he needed to make sure that there was no problem to this change of plan.

"Shinjo," Takaya started, turning towards the man. "Will it be a problem for me to come along?"

"None whatsoever; welcome aboard," the Saiya-jin nodded. There was plenty of room in the ship, for his entire team had been aboard when they came to Earth. Shinjo had not forgotten about them; he had given them proper burials one day after the Radam had been defeated. The Saiya-jin continued to grieve the loss, and he knew that he would have to report the terrible news to their families. However, he pushed back those thoughts, choosing to focus on the present and say his good-byes to his cousins. It would not be long until he would have to depart, but there was still somebody who had not showed up yet.

"It's taking her a long time to get herself together," he stated, tapping his foot. "Where is she?"

"Huh? There is yet _another _person coming along with us?" Saki raised an eyebrow. He smirked.

Within minutes, their common question was answered upon seeing a young woman being wheeled out, in a wheelchair, by a member of Space Knight personnel. She wore a shoulder cast and another on her leg, but she was fine otherwise. They immediately recognized the identity of this female.

"Mieko?" Vegita asked in surprise. "Why in the world is she coming with you to Io?"

"She said that she used to be a scientist aboard the Argos," replied Shinjo, scratching his head. "We had talked a little during the past few days, and she said that she had been curious as to what life was like there. I made her an offer provided that she helped other scientists in the colony in doing research."

"Hey, Shinjo," Goku stepped closer, whispering so that only the two of them could hear. "I have a hard time believing that that's the only reason. Are there any, um, personal motives for your inviting her?"

"No," Shinjo said flatly, aware of his lie. "She's coming for professional purposes only."

"Are we all set to go?" chirped Mieko, approaching his side. Shinjo nodded, and she turned her head towards Aki and Takaya. Narrowing her eyes, she continued, "Takaya is coming along as well?"

"Yup," the Saiya-jin nodded, and Mieko bit her lip. She remembered telling Aki that she would keep her away from Blade in order to make her experience being separated from a lover. It seemed that her idea wasn't going to be effectively implemented anytime soon. Mieko gently placed her hand on her belly.

'_I should let go of this grudge,'_ she thought. '_It won't do me or Kengo's baby any good.'_

With her there, the time for departure had arrived. The friends and family members exchanged embraces, sad that their time together had ended. During the past few weeks, new relationships had been discovered, and those involved in some were being separated. Tears of sadness and joy welled in all of their eyes, for part of their newfound family was leaving for an alien land, a land that they called 'home.'

"Take care, Miyuki," said Takaya, hugging his sister warmly. "And take good care of him too."

"I know you'll have a good time, oniisan," she said, her voice wavering but trying to keep control so that Takaya wouldn't change his mind. "I'm happy you're going with her. But you're going to have to watch out. You'll be meeting her father, so act your best. You'll need his approval, after all."

"Miyuki," he chuckled lovingly, releasing her from his embrace. "I'll miss you a lot."

"I will too, but don't think about that," she smiled, motioning him towards Aki. Her brother nodded and headed towards the other three travelers waiting for him at the base of the ramp. Saki took another look at Vegita, who was staring at her. Both gave an embarrassed smile, and they blushed a little.

Yet, Saki knew that her home was on Io and that she couldn't bring herself to leave it so suddenly.

'_You're not as bad as I thought you were, Vegita,'_ the words went through her mind. '_We will be friends, but I don't think we can be anything more. We have our separate lives to attend to and on separate planets. I can't abandon Io, and I wouldn't expect you to do the same for Earth. We may not like it, but this is the reality of life. There is no choice but for us to learn to live by it.'_

"Come visit us soon!" Vegita called out, and all four of them waved as they walked up the short ramp and into the entry doorway of the craft. Turning around, they faced those standing on the ground and waved even harder with one hand while wiping their eyes with the other. It truly was their final good-bye, at least for this time. Shinjo pressed a button next to the entryway, and the door slowly closed in front of them, severing their vision of those choosing to remain on Earth.

"Good bye, Takaya," whispered Miyuki, allowing tears to roll down her cheeks, and Kenshin put his arm around her shoulders in order to comfort her. The rest of them continued to wave at the ship as used its underside thrusters to rise into the air. With a final pause, the ship pointed itself upwards and shot into the sky, disappearing into space. Noal watched as his best friend headed for the distant moon of a distant planet. He remembered the favor she had asked of him, and he had agreed whole-heartedly. He had agreed to help Milly manage the Space Knights until she returned, if she ever returned. He made a wish that she would come back, and he wiped a tear of joy, for he felt nothing but happiness for her and Takaya.

* * *

"Farewell," smiled Goku, shaking the man's hand. "We'll definitely meet again."

"Yes, we will," said Noal. Honda, Levin, Noal, and Milly watched as Goku, Vegita, Alena, Kenshin, with Nio on his back, and Tekkaman Rapier took to the sky, leaving dazzling trails behind them.

Milly looked on sadly, knowing that her hope of developing something with Kenshin was growing fainter and fainter. Only hours after Shinjo had departed, Kenshin and Miyuki had decided to return home to Japan, where the last stages of the final battle had taken place. Their hometown, Osaka, had been wiped out completely by the Kakujin cannon. Vegita had offered the two of them to stay at his place, and they had agreed.

Alena had talked to Goku about Pan's corpse, and the two of them headed to his house in order to dispose of the elderly woman's body. Despite the grief Goku felt over the loss, he knew that it would only help to look forward, just as the rest of the world would have to following the official statement.

The United Government had finally announced the end of the war moments ago, and it was time for the citizens of the planet to start rebuilding their homes and cities. The Saiya-jin cousins expected to do just that, and they were looking forward to begin a new phase of their changed lives. Noal and the rest of the Space Knights had also decided to work as hard as they could to restore Earth. It would be a long and difficult process, but it would be accomplished with unbending resolve and fortitude.

* * *

_The next sunset…_

"I'm really glad you came here with me," said Kenshin, turning his head to his right and seeing the orange light of the setting sun reflect off her gentle eyes. Sitting on the soft sand on the beach, they looked at each other and smiled, enjoying their time together. The boy looked back to the sun, a quarter of which had already dipped below the horizon in the vast ocean. Miyuki looked upwards and saw the light of the stars pierce through the fading light of the sun; her brother was up there and happy. Yet, so was she.

"I couldn't miss out on something so beautiful," she replied, watching the red sky. '_So pretty.'_

"It always has been," he replied sincerely. "And it's also one thing that so many take for granted."

"Nothing can be taken for granted anymore," she said, gazing at the sun. "Especially not now."

"How the past month has changed us all," Kenshin commented, feeling the gentle breeze. "How we are all older now. How we have realized what's important to us and by how much. How we live…"

"And who we live with," came her soft reply, and Kenshin blushed. "That's important too."

"You're right," he answered, pausing in contemplation. Seeing Shinjo leave had stirred something inside of him – how quickly a family bond, a feeling of closeness, could be made. The boy realized that he had often taken his family for granted, not fully appreciating everything his parents had done for him. He would not do that anymore with his cousins, now his new family. They only had one another for support.

"Kenshin," she whispered, touching his shoulder. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking how important you are to me," he replied, and several awkward seconds passed. "I was thinking about how important we _all_ are and _will_ be to one another. After all, we only _have_ one another now. But there is something else I was thinking about as well."

"You can tell me," she said, turning to look into his eyes. Kenshin blinked slowly and gazed.

"I was also thinking of how fortunate this planet is," he started, biting his lip. "And how other planets that have fallen to the Radam weren't fortunate enough to have Saiya-jin living on them. It would be selfish of us to be satisfied with just protecting our planet and continuing to live peacefully, knowing that others out there desperately need our help."

"You want to invade other planets and drive out the Radam there?" she asked, her heart jumping.

"They can't stand up by themselves," he reasoned, his face grimacing. "They need us."

"And while you rush off into battle again," she replied. "You would leave me alone here?"

"It was just an idea," he said defensively. "Besides, as a friend, you should understand me."

"Baka," she whispered, reaching out with her hand and gently touching his cheek. "You still call me a friend, even though you know that I have feelings for you. What if you were to get hurt, or worse?"

"Feelings for me?" he gasped slightly, his face turning red. "How would I know? You always…"

"Words don't always need to be said to make it clear," she replied, her moving away. She soon tensed her facial features before continuing. "But I don't know how you feel about me."

Kenshin gazed at her but did not bother to respond. Raising his hands to her cheeks, he brought his face closer to hers. Both of their hearts began to beat faster as they looked into the other's eyes, stopping for a tense moment. As darkness spread across the sky, as the last speck of the sun completely set into the horizon, the boy brought his lips onto hers. The breeze rustled their hair as they shared their first moment of intimacy. They continued, holding each other, until Kenshin pulled away. Miyuki blushed.

"Words don't always need to be said to make it clear," he whispered, smiling at her. "…Miyuki."

Miyuki smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Although twilight had fallen, they did not wish to leave – for them, it was a perfect moment not worth ending.

…**Finish…**

* * *

**Author Notes:** Alas, it is done. I give my sincerest thanks to those who have had the patience and interest to read DragonTek, despite it being a lengthy, fusion-crossover. It's been a long journey since the first chapter, and I hope you all have enjoyed it every step of the way. I loved reading your comments and hearing your feedback; it has made the writing and revising process that much more fulfilling. Like with any long story, it's sad for the readers to part with the characters... and it's also sad for the author to part with his readers. Once again, you have my sincerest gratitude for your support and kind words, all of you...

I just hope this chapter wasn't too sappy... and I hope it lived up to your expectations :) As always, please let me know your thoughts.

For those of you who commented on Kakarotto finding peace... Yes, he finally does, as shown in the scene above. He will stick more around the house rather than disappear for extended periods. Hopefully, his strength won't be needed anymore - it's now up to the young heroes on Earth to defend it from now on.

For those of you who commented on the Shinya/Takaya conflict - I'm truly glad you enjoyed that. I think their relationship runs so deep despite their being on opposite sides, and it's really touching when Shinya/Saber/Evil dies in the anime. Shinya is my favorite character in Tekkaman (with Takaya a close second) because his story is just as tragic. The reason Takaya was favored by their father was that Shinya had accidentally set their house on fire when he was young, and their mother had died in the blaze. Ever since then, their father had possessed resentment against Shinya and instead consistently favored Takaya. Shinya continued to slip into Takaya's shadow, and becoming a Tekkaman gave him the opportunity to step out of it. Thankfully, he was set free by the end. The anime simply handles Shinya beautifully.

* * *

If I may advertise some stories, please be sure to read those DBZ stories written by those that have reviewed DragonTek (e.g. KyLewin, Rejhan, TheTiny, to name a few - please don't be offended if I forgot to list you!). They have some interesting stuff, so be sure to take a look.

Also, if my story has interested you in the Tekkaman Blade anime (which is, btw, my second favorite anime - my first being Rurouni Kenshin), I encourage you to check out the section of this site. Teknoman is the dubbed version of Tekkaman Blade. That section has some excellent stories if you're interested. For more information about the anime itself and episode downloads, you could check out (www dot tekno-mania dot com) or (www dot liquidanime dot com).

One last fanfic plug - I highly recommend you check out Tekkaman Z on that Tekkaman fanfic section, written by my friend KajitaniEizan (remember that name, anyone? Hint: Masamune). It's a DBZ-Tekkaman crossover (with actual DBZ characters in it) that takes place during the Tekkaman anime. It's a parody fic, and I think it is damn funny.

Ok, just one more plug (seriously, this time!), and a shameless one at that - Most of my other fics are Tekkaman fics. If you are enterprising, you might want to check out my fic titled Tekkaman Blade III: Nightmare, the sequel to the Tekkaman Blade II anime. Currently it is unfinished, but it is my masterpiece, better than DragonTek. Though to get the most out of it, you would have to see Tekkaman I (49 episodes) and II (6 episode OAV). But I'd love it if you gave it a shot :)

* * *

Again, thank you so much for sticking with this story, and I feel you deserve to know what happens to the characters from this point.

The following is unofficial information relating to what happens to the characters after DragonTek. I say unofficial because it may be subject to change, if I decide to write any more fictions that deal with the DragonTek universe.

_Following the end of this first Radam War, what happens to…_

The Space Knights

Aki and Takaya return to Earth several months later in their own vessel, leaving Shinjo and Mieko behind. Mieko is pregnant with Kengo's child, but Shinjo and she soon develop a deep friendship. Soon after Mieko delivers her child, Shinjo proposes to her and says that he will take the role of the father. The baby is normal and healthy.

Back on Earth, Aki resumes command of the Space Knights. One year later, Takaya and she decide to move the organization to Japan, Takaya's homeland. Noal joins the Allied Military because he knows that they are in need of competent and skilled officers. Levin joins a government research organization. Milly and Honda are the only two that end up following Aki and Takaya to Japan, and Milly decides to enroll part-time in a university.

Yumi is housed at the SK Command Center in Japan, and she learns the art of mechanics under Honda's guidance. Takaya and Aki spend the next few years researching Tek-system and developing ways to create Earth Tekkamen from the thousands of Primary Bodies that remain. After nine years, they select Yumi, David, and Natasha (they are the Tekkamen in the Tekkaman Blade II anime).

The Saiya-jin

Goku, Vegita, Alena, and Kenshin spend the next year helping rebuild Japan. After that, Kenshin and Miyuki enroll into a rebuilt Tokyo University, and Goku, Vegita, and Alena resume their education at their respective colleges. The government pays their living expenses due to the work they had put into the country during the one-year interim.

After graduating, Kenshin rebuilds Capsule Corporation and marries Miyuki, who had studied physics. Also, Goku, who enters medical school, marries Alena, who pursues a doctorate in chemical engineering. Finally, Vegita and Saki get together, and they have a love-or-hate relationship. They both earn degrees in law, and they eventually marry.

* * *

**Story Outline for DragonTek II: Revolution** (takes place three years after the end of DragonTek)

Aki herself becomes the first test subject in converting humans to Earth Tekkamen. She barely survives the procedure, and she needs to use Pegas, whom Takaya does not need anymore, along with her Tek-crystal to transform.

Vegita is currently living on Io, performing research work with Shinjo and dating Saki on the side. They are having a see-saw type of relationship, and they argue and butt heads a lot. Yet, they still grow to like each other a lot.

On Earth, Goku begins medical school while Alena starts her Ph.D. program. They live together and are engaged. Kenshin starts rebuilding Capsule Corp with his business education, and he plans on proposing to Miyuki, who has been studying physics. Yet, just before he does, he decides to take her on a trip to a Radam-infested planet, using his teleportation technique. When they arrive at the planet, Kenshin realizes that he can't teleport back to Earth.

* * *

During the past three years, hate crimes and oppression towards the Primary Bodies has grown over the world. They are viewed as potential threats as well as 'freaks of nature' by humans and the government alike. In response, the Primary Bodies in Europe gather in Prague, Czechoslovakia and declare Prague to be an independent sovereignty governed strictly by Primary Body elected leaders. The United Government does not find this agreeable.

It also turns out that the Primary Body leaders are Earth Tekkamen themselves. In fact, these leaders had gotten their powers through a Radam plant they had stolen and kept secret. Upon learning that the leaders are indeed Tekkamen, the government views the Primary Bodies as a threat to humanity. It sends in forces, and civil war begins.

The government requests the Space Knights to quell the Primary Body leaders, and Aki agrees to kill these leaders in Prague. The Primary Body leaders panic, and they beseech Alena to join their cause. Although she wants nothing to do with it at first, Alena grows sympathetic towards the Primary Bodies and helps them, leading her to fight against Aki.

* * *

At the same time, a mysterious force – a black spirit – breaks free from hell and invades the Io colonies, thus infecting Vegita, Shinjo, and Saki. It directs them to head to Earth, where it wants to find its true target – Son Kenshin.

These threads – Kenshin/Miyuki, Vegita/Shinjo/Saki/Goku, and Alena/Aki/Blade – comprise DragonTek II.

_Thank you..._


End file.
